Who Are the Crystal Gems?
by LockAndKey989
Summary: After Steven sacrifices himself, several citizens of Beach City are brought to the theatre to watch some of the most important moments in Stevens life to explain the Gems. Secrets will be learned, theories will be made and Ronaldo will be in paradise. Watching the Show-Steven Universe. Not all the episodes, just the ones that hint gem culture/introduce characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The invitation**

It was the day after Steven sacrificed himself to Aquamarine and Topaz(s?). Connie was with the gems and Greg trying to figure out how to get Steven back.

Meanwhile Sadie was arriving at the Beach city plaza. She was still upset over Lars being taken but she had received a invite letter specifically for this place at this time. Sadie looks at the paper in her hands one last time. It says

Sadie Miller,

If you want to understand the events that happened here today,

please arrive at the beach city theatre tonight at 5:30.

With best wishes,

-L

"L?" Sadie thought. "Who is L? Can't be Lars. Oh well might as well."

Sadie skied inside the theatre, what she saw briefly snapped her out of her daze. There was: Onion and Jamie who she had been call turned with. Holding Onion was who she assumed to be his mother. Around that same area was Sour Cream and the other cool kids Buck and Jenny. Mr Smiley was drinking coffee with Kofi Pizza along with Kiki and Nanefua was Fryman. Around fryman was peedee and...

"Ronaldo!"

"Sadie!" The nerdy man calls out running over to Sadie.

"Ronaldo what is going on? Did you call us here?"

"Unfortunately no. I wasn't even invited, but I have heard that we are here to gain insights to the nature of the crystal gems and I intend to add what knowledge is being presented to my blog."

"And I'm here to sell fries." His father said.

" _Attention Beach city residents." A voice over the intercom said. "Most if you have little to no knowledge about the gens and their connection to the strange phenomenon that happens in this city. If you will take a seat we will begin the education process."_

Everyone in the room then walked to take their seats in the theatre.

" _Now there are MANY episodes so I will not show you ALL of them. Just the ones that talk about gem culture and the cause of major events you have witnessed." The voice said again._

"Wait? Gem culture?" Kofi asked.

"Oh yeah" Vidalia said "Amethyst told me that gems come from space...or whatever."

" _Now let us begin..."_

* * *

Now before anyone asks anything I am not having Connie's parents watch because...let's be honest, they wouldn't let Connie within 100 miles of Steven if they knew half this stuff. In fact they would probably move.

I am also not doing all the episodes because there are so, so many. And I hope to complete the list I have before April.

Anyways hope you like it.

Please review.

All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.


	2. Gem Glow-Serious Steven

All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.

 **S1 Ep 1-Gem Glow**

 **On the projector is an image of the Big donut, then Stevens voice is heard.**

 **Steven:** **Nooooooooooooo!**

 **Next we see Steven inside the Big doughnut.**

 **Steven** **: This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! Lars! Lars!**

 **Steven grabs Lars around waist**

 **Please tell me I'm dreaming!**

 **Lars** **: *shakes Steven off* Get off me man, I'm stocking here!**

Oh Lars. Sadie said looking depressed.

"What's wrong Sadie?" Ronaldo asked.

"Lars did not escape and he was taken." Sadie explained.

"Oh that's right! Hey would you mind meeting with me after this to discuss your experience with the invaders?" Ronaldo immediately regretted it when Sadie gave him her killer stare. "You know what I'll ask someone else."

 **Sadie** : **I'm sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them.**

"Wait I remember this. This is when cookie cats were banned." Saide said.

"What does this have to do with circus gems?" Kofi asked.

" _Just wait and see." Replied the intercom._

 **Steven:** **Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?! They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have** _ **laws**_ **for this?!**

 **Lars** **kneels in front of cabinet and sighs stocking shelves.**

 **Lars: Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with** _ **Lion Lickers**_ **.**

 **Steven groans and walks over to the Lion Licker's display case.**

 **Steven: Not** _ **Lion Lickers**_ **! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days — I'll tell ya what!**

Jenny, Sadie, Kiki and Sour Cream can't help but chuckle at Stevens childishness. Buck was chuckling on the inside.

 **Lars** **: Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you** _ **make**_ **some with your** _ **"magic belly button"**_ **?**

 **Lars walks away laughing.**

 **That's not how it works, Lars! ...Right?**

 **Steven lifts up his shirt and holds stomach. He sighs and his stomach jiggles.**

Now the whole room was chuckling.

"Good thing he can't. He'd run me out of business!" Kofi screamed.

"Dad you make Pizza. Not ice cream." Jenny said.

"Jennifer! If he make ice-cream. He can make pizza!"

"I don't think ice-cream pizza would be good Kofi." Naneufu teased.

 **Oh, sweet Cookie Cats, *draws a cookie cat on the freezer with his finger* with your crunchy cookie outside and your icy creamy insides... you were too good for this world.**

 **He kisses the freezer.**

 **Sadie:** **Ugh... Steven?**

 **Steven doesn't reply as he hugs the freezer. Then Lars turns from the counter and looks at Steven.**

 **Sadie:** **Do you want to take the freezer with you?**

 **Steven nods**

"Umm. Can you do that legally?" Peedee asked.

Onion nods beside him.

"Well I honestly didn't see the harm, just dont tell my boss."

 **Next we see Steven, with the freezer tied to his back like a backpack running back to the beach house. Humming the "Cookie Cat" song.**

 **He arrives at his home and opens the door.**

 **Steven:** **Hey, guys! You won't believe this! WOAH!**

"Oh my god!" Jamie screamed noticing Steven getting attacked by a giant insect.

"What is that!?" Kiki screams.

"Dang that thing is nasty." Says Buck.

"I am so putting this on my blog!" Ronaldo said pulling out his phone.

 **Then a whip wraps around the insect and is pulled back, revealing Amethyst is doing so.**

 **Amethyst:** **'Sup, Steven?**

"Ha! Good old Amethyst." Says Vidalia.

 **The camera zooms around the room. We see Garnet bashing the insects with her gauntlets and Pearl using her spear. They poof out of sight as the gems destroy them.**

"Where are their guts?" Fryman asked.

 **Steven:** **Awesome! What are these things?**

 **Pearl:** **Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We'll get these Centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple.**

 **Steven:** **Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool.**

 **The Centipeetle that Pearl is holding spits acid onto the floor. Steven and Pearl look down into the new hole.**

"Glad I don't have those things in MY house." Mr. Smiley said.

Kofi and Fryman nodded in agreement.

 **Amethyst poofs a centipeedle and picks her nose.**

 **Amethyst:** **Um, you guys? These things don't have gems.**

"Gems?" Ronaldo asked, now he was interested.

"Why would they have gems?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah I thought THEY were gems." Jenny added.

"Well...maybe these things are like gem animals. I mean if gems come from another planet like Sour Creams mom said then maybe they are like gem people and these things are gem animals." Sadie added. Ronaldo was already writing it.

" _Your sort of right." The intercom said. "But your also sort of not right."_

 **Garnet:** **That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby.**

 **A Centipeetle sneaks up from beside Garnet as she quickly punches it causing it to poof.**

"So hot." Jamie mutters. Sure he "Moved on" but he can still admire her. Right?

 **Pearl:** **We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt.**

"Thank you!" Everyone in the theatre coursed. Except Ronaldo who would have liked to have seen one up close.

 **Steven:** **Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I?! can I?!**

 **Pearl: Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem,** _ **we'll**_ **take care of protecting humanity, okay?**

 **Pearl snapps the monsters neck. Then Steven notices a monster in the fridge**

 **Steven:** **Hey! Get out of there! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Aw! they got into everything! Not cool!**

 **Garnet punches and poofs it. Steven notices that the fridge is full of Cookie Cats**

 **Steven: No way. I-it can't be! Wha-where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!**

 **Pearl:** **Well, we heard that, too, and since they're your favorite...**

 **Amethyst** **: We went out and** _ **stole**_ **a bunch.**

 **Pearl:** **I went back and** _ **paid**_ **for them.**

 **Amethyst:** **It was** _ **everyone**_ ' **s idea.**

 **Garnet:** **Not really.**

 **Pearl:** **All that matters is that Steven is happy.**

"They are such great...moms?" Kiki said.

"My dad thinks their his sisters." Buck said.

 **Garnet:** **The whole thing was** _ **my**_ **idea.**

 **Garnet then retracts her gauntlets back to her Steven starts singing the Cookie Cat song.**

 **(I'm not putting the song in because im afraid of being sued. Hope I can still use "Stronger than You".)**

"You know. I have a theory that the lyrics to this song explain actual events." Ronaldo says pondering. "Perhaps that is why this song is part of this documentary."

"Ronaldo the Gems are not cat aliens. Right?" Fryman asked the intercom.

" _Just wait and see."_

 **Steven:** **I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend.**

 **Steven then bites into one**

 **Oh, so good! I like to eat the ears first.**

 **Amethyst:** **Uh, Steven...**

"Wait it glows!?" Pee Dee said shocked.

"Yeah. You don't know that? He can pull out a shield too." Jamie said.

 **Steven:** **Wha-? My gem!**

 **Amethyst:** **Quick, try and summon your weapon!**

"Hmm I guess this is before he knew how." Jamie said.

 **Steven: I don't know how! Ah, it's fading! How do I make it come back?!**

 **Pearl:** **Calm down, Steven. Breathe, don't force it.**

 **Amethyst:** **Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either.**

Once again the room was laughing.

 **Garnet:** **Please, don't.**

 **The glow fades and the gems sigh.**

 **Steven:** **Ah, I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?**

 **P** **earl:** **Oh, I'll go first!**

 **Scene changes. Steven and Pearl are on Hill with a blossoming tree with falling petals.**

 **Pearl:** **Pay attention to these petals, Steven. The petals' dance** _ **seems**_ **improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your** _ **own**_ **dance!**

 **Pearl summons her spear from the gem on her forehead.**

 **Like so.**

"I wish I could do that with my spatula." Fryman said.

"I wish I could do that with my t-shirt cannon." Said Buck.

 **Now Steven is with Amethyst outside the big donut. He picks up petals and throws them into the air.**

 **Steven: Wah!**

 **Amethyst:** **Did Pearl tell you the "** _ **petal thing"**_ **?**

 **Steven:** **Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree... I think.**

The whole room was laughing.

"Dance like a tree? Stevens the best!" Jenny said between laughs.

"Why would he need to dance like a tree. Trees don't dance. They just stand still"

"Mom, quit joking." Kofi said.

 **Amethyst:** **Listen Steven, all that practice stuff is no fun. Whenever I** _ **need**_ **to summon my weapon, it just happens.**

 **Amethyst summons her whip and uses it to slice a dumpster in half.**

 **See? Didn't try at all.**

 **Lars comes out with trash and drops it in shock.**

 **Lars: Huh1? Again!?**

"This has happened before?" Asked Jamie.

"Seven times actually." Replied Sadie.

Vidalia was laughing and Onion was clapping.

 **Now Steven was with Garnet near the lighthouse.**

 **Steven:** **So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?**

 **Garnet: Yes.**

"I like Garnets sas." Jenny said.

 **Garnet: Or... you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in...**

 **Garnet summons her gauntlets**

 **At least that's my way of doin' it.**

"Wait I just noticed something."

"What is it Sadie?" Ronaldo asks.

"Garnet has TWO gems. One on each hand. Shouldn't she just have one?"

"Oh yeah that is odd. Unless..." Ronaldo gasps "Unless she is some kind of fusion between two gems. Oh that's brilliant! Voice is that true?"

" _You'll have to wait and see." The intercom says._

"I think your right dude." Sour Cream says.

 **Steven was back with garnet Amethyst and Pearl at the beach house.**

 **Steven:** **I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So... Garnet and Amethyst were here. Pearl was next to the fridge. Hmm. Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?**

 **Amethyst:** **Okay, your majesty.**

 **Steven:** **And Pearl, your foot was like this.**

 **Steven says as she moves Pearls foot slightly.**

"I don't think it works that way Steven." Jenny said.

 **Pearl: I don't think it works this way, Steven.**

 **Steven:** **And Garnet, uh...**

 **Steven moves Garnets face abit.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Steven:** **Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh, wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's. Aww, it was funnier last time. Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem.**

 **Pearl:** **Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are.**

 **Amethyst:** **And you're fun to have around, even if your gem** _ **is**_ **useless.**

"Wow!" almost everyone in the theatre said. Even Vidalia, she knew Amethyst didn't mean it like that but it was still surprising how insensitive she could be unintentionally.

 **Amethyst: I... mean, you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you!**

"There we go." Nanefua says.

 **Steven: Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got... Cookie Cat!**

 **He takes a bite**

 **Mmm, so good.**

"There he goes being optimistic despite everything. How I envy that." Buck says. Sour Cream and Jenny nodd.

 **Steven's gem glows then summons a pink shield, all the gems gasp.**

 **Pearl:** **Steven, it's a shield!**

 **Steven:** **Whoa, what?! I get a shield?! Oooh... yeah!**

 **He accidentally launches his shield which ricochets around the room, breaking a TV. Amethyst bursts out laughing while Pearl puts her hand to her head.**

 **Steven: Huh? Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!**

 **Pearl picks up a wrapper.**

 **Pearl:** **What's** _ **in**_ **these things?**

"They actually thought..."Fryman was saying before his son interrupted.

"Note to self" Ronaldo said into a tape recorder. "Search local landfills for any trace of Cookie Cat wrappers."

Fryman and Peedee both groaned.

 **The Temple rumples,**

 **Steven:** **What was that?**

 **The gems and Steven run outside and see something crawling up the temple.**

The audience gasps.

 **Garnet:** **It's the Mother!**

 **Pearl:** **Stay** _ **in**_ **the house, Steven!**

 **Steven:** **No way, I'm coming too!**

 **Steven rushes back inside the house and grabs several Cookie Cats and the freezer.**

 **The Gems chase the Mother which leads them to the back of the Temple and she attacks, the Gems take cover behind a broken hand statue as acid is pouring over the side.**

 **Amethyst:** **We could really use Steven's** _ **shield**_ **right about now!**

 **Steven chucks a pebble at the Centipeetle mother, causing it to look at him.**

 **Steven:** **Hey! Leave them alone!**

 **Gems:** **Steven, no!**

"Steven no!" Jamie, Sadie and Jenny say at the same time. Everyone else was impressed.

 **Steven:** **Cookie Cat Crystal combo powers, activate!**

 **Steven eats a Cookie Cat and nothing happens**

 **Uh-oh. Aaaah!**

"Oh Steven." Sadie says fearfully. Just about everyone else in the room was scared too.

"Dont worry guys, this is the past remember." Jamie said reassuringly.

 **Pearl: We need to save Steven!**

 **The pincher of the Centipeedle chomps at the statue. Barely missing the gems.**

"Is that why theri place is such a wreck?" Kofi asked "Dealing with monsters all day?"

 **Amethyst:** **Can we save ourselves first?!**

 **Steven: Goodbye, my friends.**

 **Steven eats several Cookie Cats and nothing happens.**

 **Why isn't it working?**

"Because you can't summon weapons with ice cream you dink!" Sadie screamed fearfully.

Ronaldo took out his recorder.

"Cancel that last note."

 **Garnet:** **Steven!**

 **Garnet screams as she holds back the pinchers. Then Steven notices the cookie cat freezer get destroyed.**

 **Steven:** **No... Oh, no no no!... Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!**

 **Steven picks up freezer.**

"What is he doing?" Kiki asks her sister

"I have no idea."

 **Steven: Cookie Cat, he left his family behind! Cookie Caaat!**

 **Steven then chucks freezer at Mother which shocks her, causing her to screech in pain.**

And the audience cheers.

 **Now available... nowhere.**

 **Amethyst:** **Yes!**

 **Garnet:** **Gems, weapons!**

 **The Gems summon their weapons, they burst from cover and attack all at once, destroying the hand they hid behind.**

"Woah..." Was all Jamie could say.

"I...am...so putting this on my blog." Said Ronaldo.

 **The gems attack the mother and there is a big poof. A gem falls and Garnet bubbles it ,then it vanishes.**

"Wait, so why did the gem remain?" Mr. Smiley asked.

"Wait..." Ronaldo said realizing it. "Polymorphic sentient rocks! They are the gems! That is them! It's their brain the rest of them is just a construct to move it around!"

" _As Pearl points out their physical form is a hologram but with mass."_ The intercom said.

"So if they destroy the form is the gem deactivated?" Jenny asked.

" _Just watch."_

 **Steven:** **Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. I'll always remember the time we spent together. Shh, hush now.**

 **Amethyst:** **Are you crying?**

 **Steven:** **Only a little!**

 **Amethyst:** **Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream.**

 **Pearl:** **Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure some day you'll figure out how to activate your gem.**

 **Garnet:** **Yes, in your own Steven-y way.**

Many of the females, and Jamie, coo.

 **Steven:** **I'm okay guys. I just- Ugh, I think I ate too many Cookie Cats.**

 **The gems laugh as the camera zooms out in a star shaped hole. Then Steven pukes.**

"Well that was interesting." Sadie says "But I still didnt learn that much about gem culture except not to pick a fight with one."

"Up next is "Serious Steven. Now this one in particular doesnt say much, but the background does"."

* * *

 **S1 Ep 8-Serious Steven**

 **(** _ **Steven wakes up on the floor in a haze, a worried look on his face and a ringing in his ear, he observes Beach City Funland in ruins with giant teacups scattered across the park and several people, including the Crystal Gems, appearing hurt, except for Garnet.**_

"Oh I remember this." Mr Smiley said. "Nobody panic, he's fine. Can't say the same for funland."

 **The Scene changes to say "Two Weeks Later."**

 **Garnet:** **Pay attention Steven, this is going to be your first serious mission. You** _ **need**_ **to be ready.**

 **Steven:** **Yes! I'm ready, I'm** _ **so**_ **ready!**

 **The scene zooms out to reveal Steven is floating upside down while the other gems look at him.**

"He's so not ready." Peedee said.

"Where are they?" Kiki asked.

 **Pearl turns Steven right side up.**

 **Pearl** **: Steven come on, you're gonna make yourself sick.**

 **Pearl gets hit in the eye by Steven ukulele.**

The room collectively chuckles

 **Why did you bring that?**

 **Steven: I don't know! I was excited, and i-it's mine, and I like it!**

 **The ukulele floats off Stevens shoulders and he "swims" after it.**

 **Pearl:** **Steven get back here! You could get seriously-**

 **A light emerges from a pad in the middle of a field and the gems appear as the light dims. Steven also falls from the sky onto the field with his ukulele. There are strawberries everywhere.**

"Hmmm." Ronaldo begins to take notes. "It seems as though the Crystal Gems have transportation technology."

 **Pearl:** **... Hurt! Steven! Are you-**

 **Steven** **: I-I'm fine! I'm good, I'm just.. gooey.**

 **Steven** _**licks his arm and sees a bunch of butterflies swarm up to him, clinging to his face.**_

 **Aah! They're in my eyes!**

Once again the room is laughing.

"The little dude is hilarious." Buck said.

"Say where is this? Maybe I could use the strawberries." Sadie said.

 **Garnet: They're just butterflies, Steven.**

 **Garnet swats them away.**

 **Steven:** **Well, they looked a lot bigger when they were on my eyeballs.**

 **Amethyst:** **Steven, you're a riot!**

 **Pearl: I'm suddenly having second thoughts about bringing Steven on this mission...**

Kiki nods in agreement, then looks over to Jenny who is still laughing. "I have to agree with pearl."

"Oh come on sis. You now he survives, I mean we haven't seen him wreck dads sign yet."

"JENNIFER YOU NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

 **Garnet:** **Shh... Just look at him. Now let's go recover the gemstone.**

 **Steven and the** _ **Gems walk through the field, littered with swords stuck in the ground.**_

Most people have their eyes widened in amazement. Except for Vidalia and Onion.

"Where is this?" Sadie asked.

Ronaldo speaks up "Appears to be the spot of some kind of battle. Perhaps some kind of..."

"Son, dont say it was a gem battle." Fryman says sternly.

"I was gonna say a Snake-people battle. But I think your right dad!"

Fryman groans.

 **Pearl:** **Unbelievable, this was once a Gem battlefield, now it's wild strawberries as far as the eye can see! Oh, that's what I love about the Earth!**

"Gem battle huh? Vidalia?" Sadie said turning to Vidalia, Sour Cream also looks at his mom. Vidalia just shrugs.

"Amethyst used to mention something about a war but she never went into detail."

"A gem war hmmm." Ronaldo excitingly ponders.

 **Maybe this will be a light mission after all. Oomph.**

 **As Pearl backs away from Garnet the screen zooms out revealing a large, upside down pyramid.**

"Woah!" Sour Cream says.

"Dang thats fancy!" Jenny says.

"Maybe we can use this as business attraction!" Kofi shouts.

"Fish stew pizza, now at pyramid." Nanefua says whimsically.

"Not unless I get there first!" Fryman says causing the two restaurant owners to glare at one another.

 **Garnet:** **... Maybe not.**

 **Garnet then summons a smaller pyramid which floats into a square shaped hole in the larger pyramid. Once it enters the door glows and disappears.**

 **Steven:** **Woah!**

 **The gems and Steven enters the pyramid, the ceiling has many heirogriphics. One part shows hands raising into the sky. The other shows a spiky haired woman with a triangle on her chest in a sun. And in the center is a depiction of a large pink woman fighting a giant spiky haired white one, a pink diamond shaped object between them.**

"Woah!" Jamie said in shock. Everyone else was surprised as well.

"So...so wierd." Ronaldo said snapping pictures at the screen.

"Hold on a second, that pink woman. Is that..." Said was interrupted by Vidalia.

"Rose Quartz, Stevens mom."

"Why does the ancient pyramid show Stevens mom fighting a...whatever that thing is?" Sadie asked.

"I dont know but this scene would make a great movie." Jamie said admiring the potential story that was unfolding.

 **Steven:** **Woah! Steven's the best!**

 **The temple echoes "Stevens the best."**

 **Why thank you, temple.**

 **Amethyst:** **You're a doof.**

"HA!" Vidalia says. "Good old Amy."

 **Steven** **runs over to floating Pyramid in the center.**

 **Steven: Hey, what's this thing? It's like a cool floaty triangle thing.**

 **Pearl:** **Whatever it is, you probably shouldn't touch it.**

 **Steven touches it, the triangle tips over, the Pyramid begins to shake, and the Gems quickly rush to him.**

"Oops." Jenny says sarcastically.

 _ **The Temple begins to crumble, something begins to suck them up to the ceiling.**_

 **Pearl:** **Steven! What have we told you about touching magical things?**

 **Steven:** **Definitely... always... never do it!**

 **The gems and Steven are sucked up into the wall, they fall through a tube and into a separate room. As they land the hole above them seals.**

Ronaldo is writing notes. "Gem technology involves gravity control. Also make note of the symbol of the three triangles inside the circle. See if there is possible connection to a authority of diamonds."

 **Amethyst:** **Looks like we're gonna have to split up.**

"No dont split up!" Sadie shouts. "It never works out well in the movies."

 **Pearl:** **Right. Steven and I will stay right here where it seems to be safe, while you guys go and solve the mystery of this place.**

 **Steven:** **Wait, I want to help solve the mystery!**

 **Amethyst:** **Yeah, c'mon Steven, let's solve the mystery.**

 **Amethyst picks Steven up.**

 **Steven** **: Yeah, mystery solvers!**

*I wish I had a sister.* Onion thinks to himself.

 **Pearl grabs Steven from Amethyst.**

 **Pearl:** **No, no no-no-no. You two are a disaster waiting to happen.**

 **Garnet:** **Steven goes with me.**

"Probably the best idea." Sadie says agreeing. Everyone else nods.

 **Steven** **: Really? Awesome!**

 **Garnet:** **But remember, this is a serious mission.**

 **Steven:** **Understood. Serious Steven! Pearl, can you put me down?**

 **Pearl:** **Wha-? Oh, yes, of course.**

 **Steven:** **I need to be standing or else it doesn't work. Serious Steven.**

"Oh you screwball." Sadie says smiling.

 **Pearl:** **But this could be the teacups all over again.**

 **Steven and Garnet walk into one of the rooms.**

 **Steven:** **Hey, I've put that behind me! Oooh, we're on a magic treasure hunt, for some magic treasure junk! Something, something, magic something!**

 **The door closes behind them.**

 **Huh?**

"Not good." Peedee says.

 _ **The room begins to randomly light glowing panels all around the room.**_

 **Garnet:** **We need to stay on the glowing panels.**

 **Steven:** **Right! Serious Steven.**

 _ **Steven begins to dance but the temple shakes and Steven falls onto non-glowing panel. The panels change from white to red and begin to fall into a pit of open flames. Steven clings to a panel as the one beneath him falls.**_

 **Garnet:** **Steven!**

 _ **Steven falls towards the fire pit as Garnet rushes to catch him. His hair catches fire a bit.**_

 **Steven:** **Woo hoo! That was — uh, seriously dangerous, thank you Garnet.**

 _ **Steven and Garnet walk into another chamber, Steven pats away the fire on his hair and another door closes behind them, startling Steven.**_

 **Garnet:** **We can take a break if you're not feeling well, Steven.**

"I know I would need one." Jenny said. "And some sleep."

"Oh you mean beauty sleep?" Kofi asked sarcastically.

"I dont need sleep to look this good."

 **Steven:** **Huh? Oh, no. I'm okay! Let's keep going!**

 **Garnet:** **Alright, but be careful, you might trigger a trap with that gun-show.**

 **Steven:** **Right, I'll put these babies away, and use my minds. Maybe there's a clue hidden in these ancient drawings. It looks like, there's lots of triangles hidden somewhere in this room.**

 _ **A trap is triggered and ceiling spikes begin to descend which tears Steven's shirt and makes him drop his ukulele. Garnet steps in and stops the spikes with her gauntlets.**_

Jamie is speechless.

"Garnet you are a goddess!" Ok maybe he isn't.

 **Garnet: Run!**

"YES STEVEN! RUN!" Sadie screams.

 **Steven:** **Ah, my ukulele!**

 **Garnet:** **Steven! Now is probably not the best time for that.**

 **Steven:** **Oh, r-right!**

 **Steven rushes to end of chamber as Garnet follows behind him. They escape the spikes.**

 **Garnet:** **Now** _ **that**_ **was a pretty close one.**

 **Steven:** **Yeah, that was a pretty... close... one.**

 _ **They both enter a room full of swinging blades, falling lava and spikes, Steven appears both nauseated and frightened.**_

"Oh. MYGOD!" Peedee says shocked.

 **Garnet:** **Get ready, Steven. This is gonna be intense.**

 **The screen changes again. It says Two Weeks Earlier.**

 **Garnet:** **Get ready Steven. This is gonna be intense.**

 **Steven:** **I'm ready!**

 **The scene changes to the tea cups ride. First cup shown has three kids having fun. The second cup shows Amethyst asleep and Pearl holding a teapot.**

 **Pearl:** **I misunderstood the point of this ride.**

There are laughs throughout the room.

Ronaldo writes down. "Gems take things literally."

"I like Pearl." Says Kiki.

"So dies my dad." Said Buck.

 **The last cup has Steven and Garnet together.**

 **Garnet:** **This is fun, Steven.**

 **Steven is nauseous.**

 **Steven:** **I think I need to get off this ride now.**

 **Steven jumps out of the cup.**

 **Garnet:** **Steven, no!**

 _ **Steven falls on Mr. Smiley, breaking the lever to the ride, causing all of the cups to fly off the ride, causing mass destruction.**_

"Oh...so that's what that scene was." Jamie said.

Mr. Smiley flinched.

 _ **Mr. Smiley grabs Steven by the shirt and laughs.**_

 **Mr. Smiley:** **Steven! You are banned from all the rides, forever!**

Onion widens his eyes at this. He was sure he saw Steven at funland after this event. He turns to Mr. SMiley for answers who understands.

"Ha! Oh well I dont like holding grudges. Usually!"

"What this have to do with the pyramid! Will someone answer me!" Kofi screams.

 **The scene changes back to Steven and Garnet at the end of the chamber.**

 **Steven:** **Whoa. We made it?**

 **Garnet:** **I carried you while you took a nap.**

 **Steven:** **N-nap?!**

 **Garnet:** **We're back where we started.**

"WHAT!" Screams everyone.

 **Steven:** **Whaaat?**

 **Pearl:** **Garnet, there you are! The doors and rooms here make no sense, they all bring you here!**

 **Amethyst runs out of a door screaming.**

 **Amethyst:** **Get me out of here!**

 **Amethyst runs into another.**

 **Pearl:** **There are sixteen doors, and we entered from the northeast and went through three consecutive rooms in a straight line...**

 _ **Amethyst returns, a bear trap on her head,**_

 _ **she removes it and runs through another door.**_

 **But arrived back here out the southern-most door, which could only mean... well, I don't know what it means! I—**

 _ **Amethyst slides in, frozen in a block of ice.**_

"Cool. No pun intended." Buck says.

 **This is a death trap!**

 **Pearl screams as she tries to break Amethyst out with her spear.**

 **Steven:** **W-What do we do?**

 **Garnet:** **We go back in. Again, and again, and again, and again.**

"I dont think Steven likes that idea." Sadie says.

"It's like a really messed up maze." Vidalia adds.

 **Steven:** **I can't!**

 **Pearl:** **Steven.**

 **Garnet:** **It's okay.**

 **Steven:** **No, no it's not, you were all right about me. I wanted to do this so bad, but now I feel like I'm gonna throw up. This is just like the teacups!**

"Oh ok." Kofi says now understanding the reason for the flashback.

 **Pearl:** **Oh Steven, I-I didn't really mean that.**

 **Steven:** **Wait! Ah! Wait you guys, what if this** _ **is**_ **just like the teacups? That's why we're getting so lost. That's why I'm feeling so sick. All the rooms are spinning us around so we end up here!**

 _ **Garnet punches through the center of the room, breaking the floor and revealing a hidden lower room filled with spinning upside down pyramids, orbiting around a central floating obelisk embedded with a gemstone. All the gems land of a pyramid.**_

"Is that a Diamond!?" Ronaldo asks.

Everyone else was too stunned to speak.

 **Steven:** **Whoa!**

 **Pearl:** **This is unbelievable! This Gem-powered mechanism! It's manipulating the rooms above. Every room we entered spun us until we came back to the central chamber! It's just like the teacups ride at Funland!**

 **Garnet:** **Steven already figured that out!**

 **Pearl:** **Oh...**

"Dang Pearl is nasty." Buck says in admiration.

 **Steven:** **Garnet, I need to get off the ride now.**

 **Garnet:** **Serious Steven**

 _ **Steven lands on the obelisk, and tugs at the gemstone in the center causing it to glow and then eject. Once the power source is removed, the Pyramid's energy becomes absorbed back into the gemstone causing the Temple to explode, creating a massive crater. The Gems emerge from the surrounding bushes.**_

"NOOO!" Ronaldo, Fryman and Kofi screamed at the same time. Albeit for different reasons.

"My attraction!" Kofi screamed.

"MY attraction!" Fryman 'corrected.'

"My blog! Oh well I can still collect samples from the battlefield. Or should I say... the Gem-tle field!?"

"Dont call it that." Peedee tells his brother.

Onion nods.

 **Pearl:** **Steven? Steven?! Where is he?**

 **Amethyst:** **Ahh, he's over here.**

 **Steven is still holding the gem and once again covered in strawberry juice.**

 **Steven:** **The Gem...**

 **Pearl:** **Ah, I'd say you handled that adventure very well.**

 **Pearl bubbles the gemstone away.**

"Where do they go exactly?" Jenny asks.

 **Amethyst:** **Yeah, nice job, "Serious Steven".**

 **Garnet:** **I prefer regular Steven.**

 **Steven:** **Hey, my ukulele! *tunes ukulele and then sings* Oh... that's the end of another day. It was mighty serious, I'd have to say. The Crystal Gems looked really cool when they made the temple exploo —**

 **Butterflies swarm him**

— **Aah! They're in my eyes again!**

Everyone laughs as the credits go.

"Hey that was fun and all but can I leave now? I need to run the fry shop." Fryman asks.

"What? Da-ad!" Ronaldo whines as the intercom speaks.

" _Oh were not even close!"_

* * *

Please review.


	3. Giant Woman-Steven the Sword Fighter

**I dont own Steven Universe, all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

 **S1 Ep12-Giant Woman**

At the beach, _Amethyst and Pearl are playing checkers sitting in the sand. Steven, sits above them in a lifeguard chair along with a bunch of water balloons. Amethyst moves her piece foreward._

 **Amethyst:** **Ha, take that!**

 **Pearl:** **Wow, Amethyst, I'm impressed.**

 **Pearl then gets pelted by a water balloon thrown by Steven.**

"Hey I like this game." Jenny says to her group.

"Nah. No water, dont wanna mess up the hair." Buck says.

 **Steven:** **Now it's your move, Pearl.**

 **Pearl:** **Steven, are the water balloons really necessary?**

 **Steven** **: Yeah, this way the moves really matter.**

 **Pearl:** **But it's checkers!** _ **Every**_ **single move matters.**

 **Amethyst:** **It sounds like** _ **someone's**_ **being a sore loser.**

 **Pearl:** _ **I'm**_ **not a sore loser,**

 **Pearl then moves her piece into a winning position**

 **because I just won the game.**

 **Amethyst:** Whaaa—?! Here it comes!

 **Amethyst holds arms out, Steven pelts her with all water balloons, she lies on her back and takes it.**

 **Aaah!, feels good to lose.**

"Hey we should invite Amethyst to our next potluck, she's be a blast!" Jenny says, Buck and Sour cream nod.

"I can vouch for that." Vidalia says while holding Onion, who give them a thumbs up.

 **Pearl:** **Ahem, I certainly hope that's not the attitude you have during battle.**

"Kill joy." Jamie mumbles.

"No! Right attitude! Never ok to lose!" Kofi shouts.

 **Amethyst** **: Ugh, you're no fun anymore. This is why we never form Opal.**

"Opal?" Sadie asks, she looks at Ronaldo who motions "I don't know" with his hands.

"Is that a code for se-" Suddenly Mr. Smiley was cut off my Vidalia.

"Hey! I got a kid here." She says while holding Onion.

"Yeah me too." Fryman says while holding Peedee by the shoulder.

 **Pearl:** **We don't form Opal because** _ **you're**_ _**difficult**_ **and a** _ **mess**_ **.**

 **Amethyst:** _ **We**_ **don't form Opal because you're uptight and—**

 **Steven:** **Guys! Guys! What is Opal?**

 **Amethyst** : Oh it's the two of us, mashed together.

"That sounds painful." Nanefua says.

 **Pearl:** **Is water just hydrogen and oxygen "mashed" together?**

 **Amethyst and Steven both look clueless.**

"Well it kind of is." Sadie says.

 **... Analogy wasted. Look here, Steven.**

 **Pearl then manipulates the sand to take the form of herself and Amethyst,**

 **dancing simultaneously then merging into a taller form.**

 **When we synchronize our forms we can combine into a powerful fusion gem named Opal.**

Ronaldo starts writing down his notes. "Interesting."

"Hmm. So I guess Garnet could be a fusion of two gems." Peedee says making his brother smile.

"But to stay fused all the time?" Jamie asked, still not believing Garnet was one.

"Yeah I don't know about you guys but I wouldn't wanna be mashed with someone all the time." Jenny says also not beeliving Garnet is a fusion.

"Well she could be." Kiki says.

"If she is that would be rad." Buck says.

 **Amethyst:** **Except I don't dance like** _ **that**_ **.**

 **Pearl** **: Amethyst?!**

 **Steven** **: Wow, that's so cool! But tell me more about Opal!**

 **Amethyst** **: Well, Steven, she's an ultra powerful, stone cold Betty— that part's me. And she's like, kinda tall— that part's Pearl.**

 **Pearl** **: What Amethyst is attempting to say is, Opal is an amalgam of our combined magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity.**

 **Steven** **: Wow, can you do it right now? Come on, form Opal!**

"Wait is this gonna be the entire episode?" Mr. Smiley asks.

" _Just introducing you to the concept of fusion. Want to move on to the next one?" The intercom asks._

"Nah, might as well just continue." Sadie says, mostly because she needs a distraction.

 **Pearl:** **We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary.**

 **A light emits from the house.**

 **Steven:** **Garnet's back!**

 **Inside the Beach House, Steven, Amethyst and Pearl** _ **greet Garnet**_

 **Steven** **: Ooh! Ooh! Did you bring me anything?**

 _ **Garnet hands Steven a rock.**_

 **Whoa, a rock! Thanks, Garnet.**

"Steven, you goof." Sadie says with a smile.

 **Pearl:** **So, was your mission a success?**

 **Garnet** **: I have located the Geode beetles of Heaven and Earth. We should split up to retrieve them.**

"That what-beetles of what and what?" Jamie asks confused. The everyone turned to Vidalia.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Your friends with Amethyst." One of them says.

"Well that doesnt mean I know everything. Intercom?"

The intercom says nothing.

 **Amethyst:** **Well I'm going with** _ **not**_ **Pearl.**

 **Pearl:** **Well that's perfect because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway.**

 **Steven:** **Is her talking about me?**

The room starts laughing at Stevens comment. But Kiki and Jenny look at one another, realizing the similarities between them, Amethyst and Pearl

 **Garnet:** **You three go together,** _ **I**_ **go alone.**

 **Pearl & Amethyst: ****What? Why?**

 **Garnet:** **The Earth Beetle's at the bottom of the boiling lava lake, and only I can swim in lava.**

 **Garnet then summons goggles**

"Hot." Jamie says.

"Of course it's hot, it's lava." Ronaldo says in a very 'obvious' voice. Not understanding at all. Yet he was still writing down "Garnet gem/fusion? can swim in lava."

 **You'll find the Heaven Beetle at the top of the Sky Spire. It's safer.**

 **Amethyst:** **You mean** _ **boring-er**_ **.**

 **Pearl** **: You mean** _ **more**_ **boring.**

 **Amethyst:** **So you agree with me.**

 **Pearl** **: Ugh! Come on, you two, lets go.**

 **Pearl, Steven and Amethyst walk to the warp pad.**

 **Garnet** **: Steven, be sure to keep the harmony.**

 **Steven:** No problem. Today's going to be all about HAR-MON—

 **The warp pad goes off and the three arrive at this mountain range.**

 **Steven:** — **NY... ! Oomph! Woah... is this where the Heaven Beetle lives?**

 **Pearl:** **Apparently.**

"I am going to have to find one of those warp pads." Ronaldo says before turning to Vidalia. "Say Mrs. Onion, do you know of any locations?"

"I know five." Vidalia says. "But no one can use them except the gems. But I dont think any of them would agree to take you there."

"Good." Fryman says, worried about his sons safety.

 **Amethyst:** **All the way at the top.**

 **Steven** **: So, when you fuse, do you turn into a** _ **giant**_ **giant woman, or just a regular-sized giant woman? Does one of you control the right arm and the other control the left arm?**

"Yes, please tell us." Ronaldo practically begs the screen.

 **Pearl:** Come on, Steven.

 **Steven:** Wait, these are extremely important questions.

"Yes they are!"

"Sit down Fryboy!"

As soon as Ronaldo sits back down Kofi takes a seat next to Nanefua, who was eating popcorn.

"What? Mom where did you get that?"

"It's a theatre."

"Nana your so funny." Jenny says.

 **The gems and Steven start walking up a flight of stairs.**

 **Steven:** **Phew, there sure are a lot of stairs, how about you form Opal and give me a piggy back ride?**

 **Pearl & Amethyst: ****No.**

" **NO!" Everyone in the room also says at the same time along with Amethyst and Pearl.**

 **Steven:** **What about if you eat a hotdog? Whose stomach does it go into? Or do you share the same stomach? That would be gross.**

"Well Pearl doesnt like eating so I think were good there." Vidalia says.

"What do you mean she doesnt like eating?" Kiki asks.

"Well Amethyst just eats because she likes too." Vidalai explained. "Gems actually dont need to eat and Pearl once said she finds it kinda gross."

"Oh...I thought she was on experimental diet." Nanefua says.

 **At the top of the stairs a there is rustling in a bush. Pearl and Amethyst draw their weapons as Steven looks in amazement. The out comes a goat, of which Steven pretends to be scared.**

 **Steven:** **Look out! It's a magical goat guardian! Quick, you have to form Opal! It's the only way to defeat it! Hurry before it kills us all!**

Sadie facepalms at Stevens actions. But just about everyone ese was cracking up.

 **Pearl:** **Ugh, Steven, we only fuse for deadly situations, does this look like a deadly situation?**

The goat bites her thumb

 **Ow! Hey, bad mountain goat!**

 **Amethyst laughs so hard she falls over.**

So does everyone else in the theatre. Though Ronaldo was surprised, having fought them before he knew they were durable and Pearl just expressed pain from a goat bite? The he gasped.

"Maybe it IS a magical goat guardian!"

 **Steven:** **Darn it. Aw, I'm never going to get to see Opal.**

 **Steven singing "Giant Woman". During the voyage Pearl and Amethyst antagonize each other. First while climbing a rock wall, Pearl purposely makes rocks fly in her face.**

"Dang Pearl is salty." Jenny says in admiration. Kiki rolls her eyes.

 **Then while crossing a river by stepping on rocks, Amethyst startles Pearl inthe form of a shark then laughs as she falls in the water.**

Vidalia was laughing at that.

 **Next we see Pearl, Amethyst, Steven and the goat traveling across a wooden bridge. Steven and Amethyst start jumping, Pearl runs over to make the stop and Steven embraces them in a hug. Much to the other two's annoyance. Finally they reach a broken pass leading to the Heaven Beetle's temple with several broken pieces of floating land connecting them, the goat jumps the pieces to the temple.**

"Woah." Peedee and Ronaldo say at the same time.

The cool kids look in amazement and silence, except for Buck who says "Rad."

 **Steven:** **Wait up Steven Jr.!**

"He named it Steven Jr?" Jamie asks rhetorically, and unbelievably.

 **Pearl:** **Wait, Steven! I'm not sure you can make those jumps.**

 **Steven:** **Oh, you should fuse into Opal, and then lay across the rocks like a bridge!**

 **Pearl:** **We don't need Opal to get across.**

 **Steven:** **Can you do it anyway? Pleeease? It would be easier, wouldn't it?**

 **Amethyst:** **Not as easy as this!**

 **Amethyst picks Steven up, throws him on a floating rock and then jumps to him.**

 **Steven:** **Oh wow, Amethyst, that was a really good idea.**

"NO IT WASN'T!" all the adults and reasonable children (Peedee and Sadie) say at the same time.

"And that is why I never let Amethyst babysit." Vidalia says holding onto both her children.

 **Amethyst:** **Hah, I know, I'm full of 'em.**

 **Pearl looks worried.**

 **Steven:** **Ah, come on Pearl, it's safe. Just look.**

 **Steven jumps around on the floating rock, Amethyst joins him, jumping him off and he falls.**

The entire room was gasping and looking worried. Even Mr. Smiley.

 _ **Pearl quickly jumps after him with Amethyst's whip wrapped around her and grabs Steven, Amethyst pulls them both up.**_

Now everyone in the theatre lets out a sigh.

 **Steven** **: That was so great how you worked together. Why don't you do that all the time?**

"Because they are like fire and ice." Kiki says.

They arrive at the top, the audience is amazed at the temple displayed on the screen.

 **Steven** **: I can't feel my legs anymore. It's a tiny temple!**

 **Pearl:** **It's just where Garnet said it would be. The Heaven Beetle should be inside.**

 **Steven:** **Check it out, it's even got a little beetle bedroom, and little beetle bongos, and a little beetle baby book.**

 **Pearl:** **But where's the beetle? It's supposed to be here, the heaven beetle wouldn't leave, would it? Oh, it could be anywhere!**

 **Amethyst** **: Maybe you should freak out some more, that's really gonna help us find it.**

"You know she has a point. Thats why im always smiley!" Mr. Smiley shouts.

 **Pearl:** **I can't believe your attitude, Amethyst. And now you're just slouching over here doing nothing.**

 **Amethyst:** **Hey, it's not my fault the beetle isn't there. Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me?!**

 **Pearl:** **I don't squawk!**

 **Amethyst:** **Yeah, you're squawking at me and commenting on my posture!**

 **Pearl:** **THIS is squawking! SQUAWK, SQUAWK!**

Jenny and Kiki look at each other, they can see a lot of themselves in the two gems. Maybe that is why Steven liked them?

 **Steven:** **Hey, cut it out! You're scaring Steven Jr.!**

 **Suddenly a giant bird creature emerges from under the waters surrounding the beatle temple. It swoops down and eats the goat.**

 **Steven** **: My son...**

 **Pearl summons her spear and throws it at the bird, but it swallows the spear. The Gems and Steven then retreat into a small room in the spire.)**

 **Amethyst:** **In here, guys!**

 **Pearl:** **It swallowed my spear!**

 **Steven:** **Guys this is great! Now's the perfect time for you two to form Opal!**

 **Pear dances gracefully, Amethyst dances wildly and twerks, to Pearls annoyance. They come closer together, their light forms try to merge, but they just push each other back.**

"Hmm. So it appears that Gems can only form when dancing, and they have to dance the same way or it wont work." Ronaldo says.

"I think maybe it has to do with mental compatibility." Sadie says

"So..." Jamie begins. "If Garnet is a fusion what does that mean for her halves?"

"My guess is that they are REALLy compatible." Nanefua says.

 **Amethyst:** **So you wanna try that again? With less hitting me in the face this time?**

 **Pearl:** **Well, it would have worked if your movements weren't so erratic and formless.**

 **Amethyst:** **So it's all my fault? Ho ho, you totally weren't even trying to sync with my dancing. You should know how I dance by now!**

 **Steven:** **Stop! Come on, guys, please stop fighting. If you can't get along with each other,** _ **I**_ **might never get to see your awesome fusion powers. And I might get eaten by a giant bird!**

 **Just then, the giant bird breaks through the roof and swallows Steven alive.**

The audience gasps.

 **Pearl & Amethyst: **Steven!

 **Inside the birds belly is Steven surrounded with trash and bones. Steven finds Steven Jr. on pile of junk.**

"Woah! Look at the inside of its belly." Ronaldo points out.

"All the trash?" Sour Cream asks.

"No, the walls of the stomach are bubbles. They look like they have gems in them."

"What do you think that means?" Jamie asks.

"Perhaps it is some kind of fusion experiment. There was a war that was mentioned, perhaps the invading gems used it as a kind of living prison or sorts. Perhaps we will know more when information about the war is revealed."

 **Steven: Steven Jr.! How can you eat at a time like this?**

 **Suddenly Steven notices what is in the goats mouth.**

 **Hey, is that the Heaven Beetle?**

"Wow that would make a great earring." Jenny said.

Onion was thinking about stealing it.

 **Let me see it.**

 **The goat refuses to let go.**

 **Hey, be a good goat and give me the magic bug! I got it!**

 **But the Goat continues to try to eat it.**

 **No! B-bad goat! You're no son of mine!**

 **Suddenly several long, pale arms start puncturing the bird.**

The entire audience leans in, in anticipation.

 **Steven: What's going on?**

 **An arm grabs the goat.**

 **Steven Jr.!**

 **Then Steven gets grabbed and pulled out. Outside the bird Steven is being graped by a purple figure with long white hair. It lets go as the bird breaks apart into many shards and splashes into the water. It stands up and Steven see's the figure. It is a giant woman, a very light shade of purple with Pearl's nose and Amethyst's lips. She has Pearls gem on her forehead and Amethysts on her chest and four arms.**

Many of the guys (including Jamie) in the theatre were drooling. The girls were also impressed, except for Vidalia who already knew some of this stuff anyways.

"Opal..." Ronaldo says to herself in admiration.

 **Steven:** **Opal?**

 **The bird's shards form into the smaller versions of the bird and attack Opal and Steven.**

"Oh no!" Sadie says.

 **Opal slides down the spires stairway. Does a lot of flips and jumps across the platforms landing safely on the main spire before putting Steven down.**

 **Opal:** **Stay low.**

 _ **Opal summons both Amethyst's whip and Pearl's spear. She then merges them into a large bow.**_

 _ **Opal draws back the string. A arrow of energy arrow shoots from it and enters the flock. Each tiny bird turns to light and disappears.**_

" _Wow!" Jamie says._

" _Rad." Sour Cream says._

" _Nasty." Says Buck._

" _Dang girl!" Jenny_

 **Steven:** **Uh... do you... know who I am?**

 **Opal singing:** **All you wanna do, is see me turn into—**

 **Steven:** **A giant woman!**

"Awww" Everyone but Kofi says. Though the latter was trying to hold back tears.

"Aw dad are you crying?" Kiki asks.

"Kiki you ask that again your grounded!"

"WHAT?" Kiki replies in shock. Jenny laughs at that.

"Sucks right?"

 **Back at the beach house,** _ **Opal and Steven return on the warp pad, Garnet is seen drying her hair.**_

 **Steven:** **We're back!**

 **Garnet:** **The Heaven Beetle?**

 **Opal:** **I don't have it.**

 _ **Opal breaks apart turning back into Amethyst and Pearl.**_

 **Pearl:** **Amethyst,** _ **you**_ **got distracted!**

 **Amethyst:** **Hey,** _ **you**_ **were the one getting carried away with all those fancy backflips!**

 **Steven:** **Wait a sec! I've got the beetle!**

 **Garnet:** **Good job, Steven.**

 **Garnet takes beetle, places it in a cage with the Earth Beetle, and bubbles it**

 **I also see you helped your teammates fuse.**

 **Steven:** **And all I had to do was get eaten by a bird.**

"Not the best strategy." Sadie says to past Steven.

 **Garnet:** **Nice work, you'll be great at fusing one day.**

 **Steven: Y** **eah... Wait, I can do that too?!**

 **The episode ends.**

"He can do that too?" Everyone asks. The intercom comes on.

" _Yes, and since Steven is half human he can fuse with other humans unlike gems. Actually he can fuse with his friend Connie into a teenager named Stevonnie."_

Just then, everyone who had met (and had a crush on) Stevonnie widened their eyes. And their faces looked disturbed.

"Hehe. Your joking. Right?" Kiki asks nervously.

* * *

 **Steven the Sword Fighter**

 **Outside the Beach House, it is raining, Lion is lying outside under the porch, yawning.**

"Wait is that a Pink Lion!?" Jenny says shocked.

"So he DOES have one!?" Ronaldo says also surprised.

Onions jaw also drops.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sadie asks.

"Steven told us he had a lion before but when we went outside to see it nothing was there." Jenny explained. "We thought he was lying."

"Well he's with Steven a lot inside the Big Donut. When Steven gets back you could probably stop by to see it." Sadie says. Although she didn't wanna think about the big donut now because of...you know.

 **Inside Stevens room, Steven and the Crystal Gems are sitting on the floor, eating popcorn while watching Lonely Blade IV. On screen, two characters confront each other.)**

 **Stevens TV:** **Lonely Blade** : It was you! You were the one who killed my brother. Cursing me to fight alone forever!

"Lonely Blade IV! I love that movie." Sour Cream says.

 **Steven:** **Oh Lonely Blade, you so lonely.**

 **Stevens TV:** **Samurai President:** **You think you can defeat me? The President of the Shadow Samurai Government?!**

 **Steven:** **What?! The** _ **janitor**_ **is the evil samurai president?! That's bananas!**

"I gotta agree with him there." Sour Cream says.

"So cliche." Ronaldo agrees.

"I never did get that." Sadie says scratching her head.

"Well to be fair he is in every scene." Jenny says.

 **Pearl** **: Oh come on, it was so obvious. He's been mopping in the background of every fight scene. Look, here he is on the cover of the box.**

"See Pearl agree with me." Jenny says.

 **Steven:** **Oh yeah.**

 **Stevens TV:** **Lonely Blade:** **For my honor and for my brother! I will strike you down! Boomerang Blade!** **Samurai President:** **Piercing Shadow of a Thousand... Screams!**

 **Steven:** Go, Lonely, go! Do the Boomerang Blade again!

 **Pearl:** **Oh come on, this is ridiculous. Just look at their form, this is nothing like** _ **real**_ **sword fighting.**

 **Steven:** **It's just a movie, Pearl.**

 **Pearl:** **Well, if you ever want to see a demonstration of proper sword techniques, I'd be happy to show you. Now?**

"Well, this wont end well." Vidalia snarks.

 **Pearl and the others are in a broken down arena among clouds with a tiled ground and marble columns which time. Each column has a statue of a gem holding a weapon. Steven, Garnet and Amethyst are on the stairs, but Amethyst is on a cloud.**

 **Pearl** **: Alright, in order to give a proper demonstration I'm going to need a sparring partner.**

 **Steven raises his hand and Garnet lowers it.**

"Good idea." Sadie says.

 **Luckily, I have the perfect candidate right here.**

 **Pearls gem glows and out of it comes a blue hologram of her.**

"Those things are cool." Jenny says.

 **Steven:** **Cooool! Hologram Pearl!**

 **Amethyst:** **Ah, geez.**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Do you wish to engage in combat?**

 **Pearl:** **Let this be the perfect battle.**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **You've already made a mistake by challenging me!**

"Wait they can pick things up too?" Sadie says.

"Well we know that Gems themselves are holograms, so it kinda makes since." Jenny says.

 **Pearl:** We shall let our swords decide.

 **Amethyst:** Nerd!

 **Holo-Pearl:** Commencing duel.

 **Halo-Pearl's eyes turn red as she lunges at real Pearl. Their swords clash, the force is so powerful Steven is flung back and Garnet's hair is ruffled.**

 **Pearl and Halo-Pearl run horizontally of each other, keeping their swords ready for a fight. Their weapons clash once more, pearl blocks many of her dopplegangers attacks, it swings and Pearl does a flip in the air. She lands gracefully, they clash swords once more.**

 **Holo-Pearl** **: Defense rank S. Zero openings detected.**

 **Steven:** **Go, Pearl, go!**

 **Amethyst:** **Go Holo-Pearl!**

 **Pearl looked irritably at Amethyst,** _ **the hologram uses this distraction to fling the sword out of pearls grip causing it to fly into the air and land several yards behind her.**_

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Opening detected.**

 **The hologram runs toward Pearl, sword ready to slice her in half.**

The room watches in suspense.

 **Pearl ducks under the sword, she slides on her knee's to her sword. As she stands she see's the hologram jumping in the air, falling towards her for an attack. But Pearl swings her sword, the hologram flips in the air disarmed. Pearl uses this to poke her in the chest, the hologram falls back and slides on the ground as Steven watches amazed.**

 **Holo-Pearl** **: Match set. Challenger wins.**

Many audience members were amazed by Pearls strength. Even Ronaldo could not comment, then his dad broke the silence.

"Woah!" Fryman said in shock.

"Dad, remind me never to sword fight with Pearl." Peedee says to his dad and nods.

 **Steven:** Woohoo! Yay, Pearl!

 **Holo-Pearl:** Do you wish to battle again?

 **Steven** **: Pearl! That was amazing, you were so cool!**

"Yeah. She was." Kiki says, her eyes stuck on the screen.

"She's rad." Sour Cream says.

"Not as rad as Amethyst." Vidalia says to her son.

 **Pearl:** **Oh-hoho, well, one does try their best.**

 **Steven:** **Will you teach me to sword fight like you?!**

 **Pearl:** **Alright, but we should start with the basics.**

 **Pearl turns to the hologram**

 **Initiate, training mode.**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Training mode initiated. Level 1. Begin!**

 **Pearl:** **I want you to stand back Steven, and watch me carefully, okay?**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Parry! Parry! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Thrust!**

 **Pearl:** **Do you see what I'm doing with my feet, Steven? Notice where I keep my center of gravity.**

 **Steven:** **Aw, can you show me something cool? Like the Boomerang Blade!**

"Steven that isnt a real thing." Sadie says to the screen.

"Be cool if it was though." Jamie says.

 **Pearl:** **Steven, you know that's not a real sword technique.**

 **Steven:** **Boomerang Blade! Boomerang Blade! Boomerang Blade!**

 **Pearl** **: Steven, these are** _ **real**_ **sword techniques. Not those silly things from your movies. It's about waiting carefully for the perfect moment to-**

 **While Pearl is distracted the hologram stabs Pearl in the back, going through her stomach.**

The audience looks on in horor. Jenny in particular has her mouth hanging, Kiki's eyes were watery.

"Wait why-why am I crying?" Jenny thinks to herself.

 **Steven:** **gasps**

 **Amethyst** **: Woah.**

 **Garnet:** **Oh no.**

 **Pearl drops her sword, which hits the ground with a loud clang.**

 **Steven:** **...Pearl?**

 **Pearl:** W-whoopsie-daisy! Steven, it's okay. I'm gonna be just-

 **Suddenly Pearl poofs into a cloud of dust as her gemstone falls to the ground.**

 **Steven:** **NOOOOOO! P-Pearl? Peaaarl...**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Mr. Smiley says.

Just about everyone turns to him in shock, except for Kiki who is close to tears (but still not knowing why.)

Ronaldo is making a note, then he turns to Sadie

"She poofed, just like the monsters."

"Don't worry everyone, Amethyst does this all the time." Vidalia reassures.

"WHAT!?" Everyone says.

"She die all the time!?" Kofi asks in disbelief.

"You'll see." Vidalia says shrugging.

 **Holo-Pearl** **: Challenger defeated. Level 1 failed.**

 **Garnet & Amethyst** **: Steven!**

 **Steven:** **I-I was just... a-aand she was trying to-**

 **Amethyst:** **Steven, it's okay, Pearl's gonna be just fine.**

"Huh?" Everyone shans Vidalia asked. Even Onion juestured "how?"

 **Steven:** **Whaddya mean?**

 **Garnet** **: Sometimes, if our bodies are badly damaged, we release our physical forms and retreat to our gems to regenerate.**

"So I guess that's what the bubbles are for. Not just for teleportation but to prevent future regeneration." Ronaldo says making a note.

 **Steven:** **So she's gonna be okay?**

 **Amethyst:** **Don't worry, bud. These kinds of things just happen sometimes. Usually to me.**

 **Garnet** **: Always to you.**

 **Amethyst:** **Hey, I'm scrappy. Whaddya want?**

"Phew. Im glad she's fine." Kiki says relieved.

"Why do you care so much sis?" Jenny asks.

"Yes, Kiki why?" Kofi asks in a stern voice. Kiki didnt know how to answer, she honestly didn't know.

 **Steven:** **So, how long will it take her to regenerate? 5 minutes? 10 minutes?**

 **Next the audience sees the beach house with a caption reading "Two Weeks Later."**

 **In the kitchen area Steven slides a heat lamp over Pearl's gem, which is in a handbasket. He feels the light for warmth.**

"Steven...she isn't an egg." Sadie says between laughs.

"Wait it takes them that long to reform?" Peedee asks.

"Well Amethyst could heal in a few seconds, so it's probably just Pearl taking her time." Vidalia explained.

 **Steven:** **What's taking so long?**

 **Garnet and Amethyst warp in, Amethyst is still sitting on a floating cloud. The general area is a huge mess.**

"Seriously I want one of those." Peedee says referring to the cloud.

"They would make my mail delivery easier." Jamie says.

 **Amethyst:** **What up?**

 **Steven:** **Heeey.**

 **Amethyst:** **She's** _ **still**_ **not done? Man, she's really taking her time with this one. Gotta tell you though, love what you've done with the place.**

 **Steven** **: Pearl usually helps me tidy up.**

"By HELP do you mean does the whole thing?" Jenny asked in a 'seriously' toned voice.

"Oh, look who's talking." Kofi asked in a sarcastic tone, referring to his daughters laziness.

"Hmmm. Does pearl need a job? SHe could help me at the big donut." Sadie says thinking how much work Pearl could help her cleaning up once this was over. I mean so long as Lars was away.

 **Amethyst:** **Eh, I say leave it.**

 **Steven:** **Hey! If real Pearl can't be here, there's always the next best thing!**

 **Steven runs over to a sheet and pulls it off, under it is Halo-Pearl still holding her sword.**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Do you wish to engage in combat?**

"Wait that thing is STILL around?" Sour Cream asked.

"Maybe Pearl isn't reforming because that thing is still there?" Jenny reasoned. "I mean it's gotta be using up power to sustain itself right?"

"Wow Sis, that was very in depth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenny asks Kiki irritated.

 **Amethyst** **: Steven, cover that thing back up.**

 **Steven:** **But it's like Pearl. Look at it.**

 **Amethyst:** **Yeahhh... That ain't Pearl.**

 **Steven:** **Well, maybe I can get it to act like her.**

"Well, I can see a hundred ways this can go wrong. Can someone get me more popcorn?" Vidalia says/asks.

 **Steven shows Holo-Pearl his room, which is just as messy as the rest of the house.**

 **Steven:** **Here we have, a mess. Organizing messes is one of Pearl's favorite hobbies. Here. Pearl likes to organize them by type. Animal, humanoid, miscellaneous. Now you try.**

 **Steven picks up toy with sword.**

"Oh no." Sadie says quietly.

 **Holo-Pearl:** **You've drawn your sword in vain!**

 **Steven:** **What? Ah!**

 **Steven tosses toy which is pierced by the hologram.**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Challenger defeated.**

 **Steven:** **Maybe we need to try something else.**

"Put the cover back on!" Even Ronaldo says.

 **At the beach Garnet and Amethyst are standing together. Amethyst holds a piece of cloud in her hands.**

 **Amethyst:** **I'm gonna do it.**

 **Garnet:** **Go on then.**

 **Amethyst swallows the cloud, she then inflates and begins to float upwards. Garnet grabs her before she floats off.**

"Did she really just eat the cloud?" Jamie asked.

"Awesome!" Jenny says.

"She's eaten weirder." Vidalai says.

 **The scene pans over to see Steven with the hologram (whose sword has been replaced with an umbrella.)**

 **Steven:** **Pearl always likes to tease Amethyst when she does funny stuff like this.**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **I won't go easy on you this time!**

 **Steven:** **That's the spirit.**

"Well that does sound like Pearl." Vidalia says, then she mumbles 'kill-joy.'

 **What are you rascals doing over here?**

 **Holo-Pearl:** Draw your weapon, challenger!

 **The hologram points umbrella like a sword and opens it**

 **Amethyst:** **Ugh, Steven, why are you still hanging out with that thing? It's gross.**

 **Amethyst burps out a piece of cloud.**

 **Steven:** I just really miss spending time with Pearl.

 **Garnet:** **Pearl will come back to us in time, Steven. Have patience. And stop hanging out with that thing. It's creepy.**

 **Garnet crosses her arms, Amethyst then floats away, Garnet looks up realizing what she's done.**

 **Amethyst:** Wh-o-o-o-oa!

 **Garnet:** **Hmm...**

 **Next, Holo-Pearl and Steven are at Pearl's tree, Steven holds a stuffed walrus and Holo-Pearl holds a balloon sword and is wearing a balloon crown.**

 **Steven:** **You had fun at the boardwalk, right?**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Parry!**

 **Steven:** **Oh come on, you gotta work with me here. This is Pearl's favorite tree. Don't you recognize it? What's on your mind? Come on, don't hold back.**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Challenge accepted!**

 **Steven:** **What?**

 **Steven ducks the balloon sword, which Holo-Pearl uses to slice the tree in half.**

"Oh no, the tree!" Kiki says.

"How is that even possible? It's a balloon." Fryman asks.

"Balloons are crazy things." Nanefua says.

 **Oh no, the tree!**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Challenger defeated.**

 **Steven:** **Real Pearl would never do that! Grr, you're hopeless! Get away from me!**

 **After Steven runs off the scene changes to the beach house. Inside Steven watches the rain and lightning from the window next to Pearl's gem, nestled in a blanket beside him.**

 **Steven:** **It's too bad you're still not back, Pearl. Because I just found a copy of the fifth Lonely Blade movie!**

 **The gem does nothing.**

 **How long are you gonna make me wait, Pearl?**

 **A beep in heard in the background.**

 **Oh, the popcorn's done, stay right there.**

 **As Steven he turns around Holo-Pearl suddenly appears behind him.**

"Thats creepy." Sadie said, and normally she likes horror movies.

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Do you wish to test your skills against me in a duel?**

 **Steven:** No! No sword fighting!

 **As** _ **Steven attempts to walk to his bedroom, lightning flashes and Holo-Pearl appears at the bottom of the stairs.**_

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Draw your sword and fulfill your destiny!**

 **Steven:** **No! Leave real Pearl and me alone! Go back under your sheet.**

"Yes finally!" Sadie says.

 **Stevens TV:** **Lonely Blade:** **Brother, is that you?** **Lonely Blade's Brother:** **Yes. It's me. Your... brother. Your technique is...**

 **Steven:** **Woah, this dub is really good. What do you think, Pearl?**

"Well I thought it was." Sadie says. Ronaldo shrugs.

"I have seen better. Like in Lonely Blades SIX!"

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Parry!**

"Why isnt the sheet working?" Sadie asks,more worried than confused.

 **Steven:** **Gah! Grr...**

 **Stevens TV:** **Lonely Blade's Brother** **: Brother!** **Lonely Blade:** **Just wait a minute... you're not my real brother! Grr, Boomerang Blade!** **Lonely Blade's Brother** **:** **Your technique is impressive. But it won't be enough.**

 **Flashback:** **Pearl:** **It's about waiting carefully for the perfect moment to-Pearl is stabbed and Steven closes his eyes trying not to think of it. End Flashback.**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Thrust!**

 **The hologram punctures the TV.**

 **Steven:** **Ah, the TV! Why must you destroy the things I love?**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Challenger defeated. Continue?**

 **Steven:** **I hate you, I hate you! You're nothing like Pearl! Pearl is smart, and she always wants to protect me from danger. All** _ **you**_ **want to do is fight me!**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Challenge accepted!**

 **Steven:** **Grr, alright fine!**

 **Steven pushes Holo-Pearl.**

The audience gasp worried for Stevens safety.

 **Holo-Pearl:** Basic attack mode, initiated. Parry! Parry! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Thrust!

 **Steven:** **Stop saying that!**

 **Steven picks up toys and throws them at the hologram, one manages to hit it's head.**

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Basic attack mode defeated. Now initiating advanced mode!**

"Remember when I said I liked Pearl holograms?" Kiki asks.

"Yeah?" Jenny responds.

"I take it back."

 **Holo-Pearl attacks Steven who manages to dodge until he makes it to the living room mess.**

 **Steven:** **Walrus shield!**

 **Steven says picking up the stuffed walrus from earnier.**

 **But it just gets decapitated.**

 **Ah! Snacks, pillow, fuzzy flower, boomerang? ... Boomerang!**

 **Steven throws the boomerang which promptly flies around Holo-Pearl**

 **and returns to his hand.**

"And that is why boomerangs don't make good swords in real life." Sadie says, but still worried for Steven.

 **Ah!**

 **Steven dodges an attack and lands in the kitchen. Steven grabs a mop which Holo-Pearl chops short and begins to unleash attacks which Steven barely dodges.**

 **Steven:** **Pearl! I should have just ... waited for you to come back. I should've waited for-**

 **Holo-Pearl raises it's sword above its head,**

 **revealing an opening, and Steven gasps.**

 **The perfect moment! Boomerang Blade!**

 **Steven launches the mop at the hologram, going right through it.**

The audience cheers.

"Thank goodness." Sadie says relieved.

 **Holo-Pearl:** **Challenger wins. Do you wish to duel again?**

 **Steven:** **Noooo!**

 **Steven takes the mop from within the hologram and begins to wipe away its remaining remnants, Garnet and a still inflated Amethyst enter from outside.**

 **Garnet** **: Steven, we heard fighting.**

 **Amethyst:** **Ow. Are you alright? What's going on?**

 **Steven:** **Oh, just moppin'. Die! You know, I might miss Pearl a whole lot, but, sometimes you just have to accept things the way they are before you-**

 **Suddenly Pearl's gem glows. It flies up, and hovers in the air, whilst glowing. It forms a outline of a body, the deleopes features and Pearl is reborn, albeit in a slightly different dress.**

 **Steven:** **Never mind! Pearl's back!**

"Hmm. Maybe it was the hologram?" Ronaldo says.

 **Pearl:** **Ah, that's much better.**

 **Steven runs over and hugs Pearl.**

 **Oof, hey, miss me much?**

"You have no idea." Buck deadpans.

"Hey you know you guys kinda remind me of the gems." Sadie says looking at Buck, Jenny and Kiki. They look at her confsed.

"What?" All three of them say.

"Well Buck you wear glasses and remain silent. Kiki your smart and proper and Jenny you're a wild card. JUst like Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl." Sadie explained. The three look at each other realizing she has a point.

"I wonder which one of us is the small green one. Or the water one? Say where are they anyways?" Sour Cream asks.

" _Soon." The intercom responds._

 **Steven:** **Ah man, I had this whole thing planned out for when you came back!**

 **Pearl:** **Uh, Steven. What happened to your room?**

 **Pearl sees the inflated Amethyst**

 **I don't even want to know what happened to you.**

"I feel your pain Pearl." Kiki says glancing over at her sister. Who is oblivious.

 **Amethyst:** **I got hit by an airplane!**

 **Steven returns, with his shirt tied around his head,**

 **He is also using a pot and wooden spoon as a drum.**

 **Steven:** **Pearl's back! Pearl's back! Pearl's back!**

 **Pearl:** **Steven, what are you doing? I can't leave you guys alone for a second.**

 **Steven:** **Pearl's back!**

 **The episode ends.**

"Ok that was cute and all but I dont see how this was relevant?" Sadie said.

" _Trust me. The next two episodes will DEFINATELY be." Said the intercom._

* * *

 _Please Review._


	4. Mirror Gem-Ocean Gem

**I dont own Steven Universe, all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

 **S1 Ep 25-Mirror Gem**

 **First on the screen is the Crystal Temple, then it changes to Steven in his room talking to Connie on the phone.**

 **Steven: What? Why not?**

 **Connie-Other Line: Steven, I told you, I can't hang out today. I have tennis practice. And then Mom wants to go out for a family dinner. But she said I could hang out all day tomorrow, and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation.**

 **Steven: What's summer vacation?**

"How does he not know what summer vacation is?" Peedee asks. "Doesnt he go to school."

"Uh, actually no." Sadie answers. "Steven is homeschooled by the gems."

"Oh, that actually explains alot."

 **Connie-Other Line: You know, when school gets out for the summer?**

 **Steven: I've never been to this— how do you say— "school". How does it work?**

 **Connie: It's a place where you go to learn. It's full of desks, chalkboards...**

 **Steven: Hmm.**

 **Connie-Other Line: Books, maps.**

 **Steven: I see.**

 **Steven is with Pearl, she has various items, including a desk, chalkboard, books, maps, a microscope, a locker and a basketball piled ontop of each other.**

 **Steven: Yep, it's all coming together.**

Most of the room face palms.

"He completely misunderstood what Connie was saying." Buck said.

 **Pearl: So, how do we begin our "school"?**

"Wait why doesn't Pearl know?" Kiki asked.

" _Oh Pearl doesn't really interact with humans much." The intercom says. "Infact the main reason she's a crystal gem was because she was in love with Rose."_

"Oh!" Jenny says shocked. For some reason she feels offended.

 **Steven: Ugh... I... I don't know! This is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Stevie now!?**

 **Pearl: Teach you?! Steven! If only I had known that's what you really wanted!**

"Now she's interested...wait what is she doing?" Jamie asks.

 **Pearl opens her eyes, she gets up and does a weird dance and chant. Her gem lights up and a small hand-mirror with a cracked blue gem in the back is summoned from it. Pearl explains what it is as it twirls in the air towards Steven, then lands in his hands.**

 **Pearl: We found this Gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of Gem history. It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture.**

"Woah..." Sadie says.

"Yeah..." Jenny agrees.

"I must have that mirror."

 **Steven sees his reflection and Pearl behind him in the mirror**

 **Steven: I must be incredibly important to Gem culture.**

 **Pearl: It's just you in there. It hasn't even been activated.**

 **Pearl clears her throat and addresses the mirror.**

 **Show us the Galaxy Warp...**

 **The mirror does nothing.**

 **Show us the Galaxy Warp. Oh, come on! I know you've seen it.**

 **Pearl picks the mirror (and Steven) up as she examines the mirror.**

 **It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. What a shame.**

"NOOOOOO!" Ronaldo screams.

"Quiet son Im trying to learn here." Fryman says.

"Wait...Dad? Your interested in something weird?" Ronaldo says grinning.

"Well its not so weird once you learn about it. And I find these women, interesting."

 **Steven looks at his reflection.**

 **Steven: Doesn't seem broken to me!**

 **Pearl: Oh well. I guess that's the end of our school.**

 **Steven: Whoa. Wha... So you could say... School's out for summer?**

 **Pearl: Yes. Good, Steven. There are many ways to say the same thing.**

 **Steven: School's out!**

 **Steven runs out of the house. The door closes behind him.**

 **And Pearl looks at the pile of school supplies**

 **Pearl: Hmm. The asymmetry of this pile is really starting to bother me.**

 **Steven is running down the boardwalk, breathing heavily but happily.**

 **Steven: School's out! Happy summer vacation, Steven. Happy summer vacation, Beach City! Yeah!**

"Dude you were in " _school"_ for two minutes. Not even that." Sour Cream says. Jenny snorts.

"Thats more than I can take."

 **Steven runs into Lars and Sadie setting up tables. Steven slams into Lars**

 **Sadie and Lars: Hey!**

 **Lars: Er, watch where you're going, you little f...Ssssteven!**

"Well at least he can control himself." Vidalia says reassuringly to Sadie, who had a small smile.

Of course Lars wasn't perfect but at least he tries. Alittle.

 **Steven: Sorry! I'm just so excited for summer. Are you excited for summer? I'm so excited for summer!**

 **Sadie: Uh, I think I'm as excited as I can get about setting up extra seating for the summer rush. But Lars has big plans.**

 **Lars: You bet I do! All those out-of-town summer babes traveling away from home without their boyfriends, if you know what I mean.**

 **Steven: Nope.**

 **Lars: Maybe I'll get a few numbers. Maybe I'll even... call one.**

"Didnt happen." Sadie says with a hint of a smile.

"Man he has some deep insecurities." Buck observes.

 **Sadie: Ha! Well, yeah, maybe I'll meet a new friend.**

 **Steven: That's a great idea - A special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer. Maybe if I keep using the mirror to guide me, I'll walk backwards into my own beach-summer-fun buddy!**

 **Steven starts walking backwards.**

 **Lars: Next time you see me, I'll be on the arm of a hot woman!**

 **Sadie: You can stop talking about it now.**

 **As Steven continues to walk backwards, singing to himself, the mirror reflects Mayor Dewey's van heading towards him. Suddenly the mirror swirls and reflects Lars from earlier.**

 **Mirror/Lars: Er, watch where you're going, you little...**

"Huh?" the room asks.

"Wait was that random or did it warn Steven?" Kiki asked.

"Crazy gems with a crazy mirror." Kofi says.

 **Steven: Huh? Nooooo!**

 **Steven screams and shields himself with his hand as the van stops in front of him.**

 **Mayor Dewey: Car wash kid, what are you doing?!**

 **Steven: I don't know. Why were you driving down the boardwalk?**

 **Mayor Dewey: I'm the mayor— I'm not going to walk anywhere. Now, go get run over somewhere else. I'm late for a speech.**

"Wow great social skills." Vidalia snorts.

Buck shakes his head.

Nanefua was thinking she could use this in her upcoming campaign.

 **As the mayor drives his van around Steven, the later looks at the mirror realizing it warned him.**

 **Steven: What just happened?**

 **As Steven asks himself, the mirror swirls again. This time reflecting Steven laughing.**

 **Steven: You work! This is so cool! What's it like being a mirror?**

 **Mirror/Steven: You work!**

"Reminds me of me." Sadie said.

"Wait...it can talk? I mean it's communicating with Steven." Jamie pointed out.

"Hey maybe I can ask Steven if I can borrow it for funland." Mr. Smiley says getting an idea.

 **Steven: So you can repeat stuff?**

 **Mirror/Steven: Yeah!**

 **Steven goes into the crowd surrounding Mayor Dewey, who is standing on his van at the beach giving a speech.**

 **Mayor Dewey: Hello, Beach City, my friends! It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafted through the air.**

 **Steven breathes in, then puts his hand to his mouth to create a fart noise. The crowd snickers.**

"Oh I remember that...HAHAHAHA!" Jenny bursts out. Vidalia and Onion follow.

 **Mayor Dewey: We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season...**

 **Mirror: PBHT!**

 **Mayor Dewey: ... the smells of the busy boardwalk...**

 **Mirror: PBHT!**

 **Mayor Dewey: ... the hot, wet ocean wind...**

 **Mirror: PBHT!**

 **Mayor Dewey: ... the time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out.**

 **Mirror: PBHT!**

 **The crowd laughs uncontrollably.**

 **Steven: Wow, you picked that up fast.**

The theatre was laughing uncontrollably.

"I love this mirror!" Jenny shouts.

 **Later at night, Steven is laying on the beach talking to the mirror.**

 **Mirror: PBHT!**

 **Steven: You got a lot of mileage out of that joke. You're pretty funny for a mirror.**

 **Mirror/Steven: You're pretty funny for a mirror.**

 **Steven laughs.**

 **Steven: I'm not a mirror.**

 **Mirror/Steven-Lars: You're pretty funny for a - Ssssteven!**

 **Steven: You made something new! Say something else!**

 **Mirror/Lars-Steven-Sadie: Ssssteven— is— a new friend.**

"Aww." Sadie and Jenny (and Jamie) say at the same time.

"It doesn't seem healthy for a young boy to be friends with a mirror." Kiki says.

"Oh lighten up sis. It can talk."

 **Steven: Really?**

 **Mirror/Steven: Yeah!**

 **Steven: You're my friend, too!**

 **The mirror shows multiple Steven faces swirling around each other.**

 **Steven: I got to go tell the Gems.**

 **Mirror/Steven: Noooo!**

Many audience members raise an eyebrow. Does the mirror not like the gems? Does it not want them to know it works? Do they even know it can talk?

 **Steven: Don't be shy, they'll love you.**

 **Mirror/Steven: Noooo!**

 **Steven: Don't worry, they're a good audience.**

 **Steven runs and enters the beach house, where he sees Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet centered around Pearls "Symmetrical" pile from the morning. Showing a TV, the chalkboard flat, the locker, all the books, clock and globe stacked on one another.**

"Once again...I need her!" Sadie says admiring her neatly stacked items.

 **Steven: Guys! Wait 'till you see...**

 **Amethyst: Yo! Ste-man!**

 **Pearl: Hello, Steven.**

 **Garnet: Howdy. Bang.**

 **Amethyst: Want to see something hilarious?**

 **Amethyst places M.C. Bear Bear on the chalkboard part the pile. Pearl thrusts her spear through it. And Amethyst laughs.**

Many audience members flinch.

 **Pearl: You don't understand. Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same! Oh, gosh!**

 **Pearl angirly pulls off the stuffed bear and puts it with a stabbed toaster, pillow, "Tasty" cereal, and dog food can.**

 **Steven: M.C. Bear-Bear! Okay, that's great. Anyway, I fixed the mirror!**

 **Pearl: Excellent work, Steven!**

 **Steven: You didn't tell me it's like a person.**

 **All the Gems all look shocked at the statement, like they weren't expecting the mirror to communicate.**

 **Pearl: Wait. What?**

"Wait? They don't know." Fryman asks.

"Awesome plot twist." Jamie says admiringly.

"Interesting..." Ronaldo says.

 **Steven: Say "hey." ... Lil' buddy...**

 **Steven holds the mirror facing them but it does nothing.**

 **Uh... excuse us.**

 **Steven turns around and talks to the mirror personally.**

 **Come on. You want to come out, don't you? You have so much to say and funny noises to share from across the ages. Are we not beach-summer-fun buddies?**

 **The mirror makes the farting noise again. Steven laughs.**

 **Steven: =Just couldn't help yourself, huh?**

 **Mirror/Steven-Steven-Steven-Lars: Just for - you - Ssssteven!**

 **Pearl: It's talking to him? It shouldn't be able to do that. I-it should just be following orders...**

 **Amethyst: Garnet, do something.**

 **Garnet: Steven.**

 **The mirror see's Garnet approaching from behind Steven, it screams "NOOO!"**

 **Garnet: You should just give us back the mirror. It will be safer where we can watch it.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, let's bubble it!**

 **Mirror/Multiple swirling Stevens: Noooo! Noooo!**

"I dont think it likes that idea." Peedee says.

 **Steven: Wha...**

 **Garnet: Steven. Don't make me have to take it from you.**

 **Steven: It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming?**

 **Garnet: Steven, it's just a mirror, a tool. It can't want anything.**

 **(Garnet reaches her hand towards the mirror. It keeps screaming "Nooo" while swirling multiple faces around. Steven is scared, he's not sure what to do, finally he makes a decision.**

The audience themselves are torn on what should happen. On one hand the mirror really doesnt wanna go, but on the other the gems probably know whats best. What will Steven think?

 **Steven: It wants to be with me!**

 **Steven slaps Garnet's hand away, accidentally hitting her in the face and knocking her visor off. Amethyst and Pearl gasp and then Garnet stares at Steven extremely angry with all three eyes.**

"WOAH!" Jamie said really shocked. He did NOT know Garnet had three eyes.

"Oh my blog look!" Ronaldo pointed.

"Yes we now she has three eyes!" Jamie screamed still shocked.

"No look, each is a different color, the one on top is a mixture of them both. Perhaps a sign of Garnets potential fusion position." Ronaldo pondered.

 **Steven gasps and runs out of the house.**

 **Steven: Aah-aah! I'm sorry!**

 **Garnet: That little boy is in big trouble.**

"Your darn right he is!" Kofi said. He would NOT be easy on either of his girls if they did that to him.

 **Pearl: Garnet, wait! I'm sure he didn't understand what he was doing!**

 **The gems run out of the beach house and enter the beach, looking for Steven.**

 **Garnet: Fan out.**

 **Steven is running, breathing heavily, finally he stops behind a rock, then turns to the mirror. Scared.**

 **Steven: What am I gonna do? What's their problem with you? Are you trying to say something?**

 **Mirror/multiple faces distorting: Away from home - Let - Me - Out!**

"Out?" Several audience members asked.

 **Steven: I don't understand! Come on! I want to help you! What can I do?**

 **The mirror shows an image of itself as a blue image, then a blue silhouette of Steven pulling the Gem out of the back of the mirror. Pearl screams from a distance.**

Ronaldo's eyes open.

"Oh my gosh..."

"What?" Asks Sadie.

"The gem on the back..."

Pearl: Steven!

 **Steven grabs gem and pulls on it. While he is pulling the gem, the water moves and forms around him to create the pattern seen at the back of the mirror. FInally Steven pulls the gem out, grunting "Ah!" as he does. The mirror shatters, the gem that was trapped in it levitates away from Steven. It forms a humanoid shape and reforms into a blue woman in a dress. Who then falls on the ground.**

 **Steven: Wha...**

The audience members were asking themselves the same thing.

"It was a gem?"

"Why was a gem in the mirror?"

"So who the heck is she?"

 **Steven walks up the the gem, it faces him and Steven looks into her blank, glassy eyes.**

 **Lapis: Thank you... You didn't— You actually talked to me. You helped me! It's Steven, right?**

 **Steven: Mm.**

Lapis: I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. Are you really a Crystal Gem?

"Wait? Lapis Lazuli?" Sadie pondered. "Isn't that the gem who took the ocean?"

"Hey didn't we see her working at that car was this one time?" Jenny turns to Sour Cream and Buck, they nodd.

"Yeah she had a green Dorito one with her." Buck says.

"But what's with her eyes?" SOur Cream asks.

"Well..." Ronaldo explains "Clearly each gem type is created for a purpose. If the Lazuli gem was in the mirror my guess is that they are a kind of messenger gem."

"Or it could be because her gem is cracked on the back." Vidalia says. Ronaldo's eyes widen and he sits back down.

 **Steven: Yeah!**

 **Lapis: But you set me free.**

 **Steven: But— Wha...**

 **Garnet: Steven!**

 **The Crystal Gems run forward and summon their weapons. Steven runs in front of them.**

 **Steven: Wait!**

 **Lapis: You...**

 **As Lapis talks, the water behind her forms into a giant arm.**

 **Lapis: You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!**

"JEEZE!" Jamie says amazed with her power.

 **Lapis slams the water-arm onto the Crystal Gems, Amethyst and Pearl dodge but Garnet is trapped underneath it.**

 **Pearl: Steven, run!**

 **Steven: What are you doing?**

 **Lapis: I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!**

 **Steven: Huh?**

 **Lapis: They're not going to let us leave.**

 **Steven: Leave?**

 **Lapis parts the ocean in half to make a path, like Moses.**

"That is one POWERFUL gem." Kiki says.

"And she's broken." Jenny agree's.

"Do you think with her full power she was able to take the ocean?" Sour Cream asked.

"Nah." Mr SMiley says. "I distinctly remember Pearl showing us the image of her with her eyes all like that. She did that broken."

"And she's all healed now..." Peedee says a little scared. "Id hate to be on her bad side now."

"Her powers are god-like." Ronaldo says. Then he has an idea. "GUYS! Remember my idea for the great diamond authority!?"

"Yeah/No" Everyone says.

"Given this gems power, I bet she's Blue Diamond!"

"Ronaldo she said she was a Lapis Lazuli." Sadie says.

"Thats her cover." Ronaldo says in the most 'obvious' voice ever.

The room was still skeptical.

"Lets just watch." Fryman says.

 **Lapis: Steven, come with me.**

 **Steven: Where?**

 **Lapis: Home.**

 **Steven: B-b-but... B-but I... Uh...**

 **Lapis: Fine.**

 **Garnet punches the water arm away, barely so.**

 **Lapis: Don't trust them, Steven. Goodbye.**

 **As Lapis steps into the parted water the path vanishes and A huge wave knocks**

 **Steven and Garnet back.**

 **Pearl: Steven! Are you okay?**

 **Steven: Yeah. I'm fine. So, that was another Gem?**

 **Pearl: Yes.**

 **As all four Crystal gems gaze at the open sea, Garnet makes three final words.**

 **Garnet: Steven, you're grounded.**

"Dang!"

"So, what point of this episode?" Nanefua asks.

"We already knew about water witch." Vidalia says.

" _Oh that was to make the next episode make more sense."_

 **S1 Ep 26-Ocean Gem**

 **Steven: I'm... grounded?**

"Yes your grounded!" Kofi says still thinking about a scenario with his daughters.

 **Pearl: Yes, you're grounded!**

 **Garnet: You disobeyed an order.**

 **Amethyst: and now we're gonna bury you 'til you've learned your lesson!**

"Aaaannnndddd...that is why I never let Amethyst babysit." Vidalia says.

 **Steven: Aah! That's not how grounding works!**

 **The door opens, and Greg comes in the house, panting as the Gems all turn to his way.**

 **Steven: Dad?**

 **Greg: Uh, you guys better come check this out.**

 **Outside Mayor Dewey and many other citizens of beach city are looking at something in confusion and shock. The citizens of Beach City are worried. They murmur "Wait", "What the...", "Where did it go?", "Whoa!" as Ronaldo takes a picture with his phone.**

 **Mayor Dewey: W-w-wha?**

"Oh so this is the day after." Sadie says.

"I remember this." Mr. Smiley says.

 **Steven and the Gems appear**

 **Steven: The ocean!**

 **The screen zooms out to reveal that the ocean is completely gone.**

 **Dewey notices the gems.**

 **Mayor Dewey: Hey, it's those magical ladies! What's going on here?**

 **Garnet: The ocean is gone, obviously.**

"Oh Garnet.." Jamie says liking her sass.

"Garnet is cool." Buck admires.

 **Mayor Dewey: That's right. Now it's just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to... Desert City! Aww, we're gonna lose all our summer business!**

 **Lars: And all the beach babes! Awwww!**

"Oh yeah like he was gonna call." Vidalia mumbles, Onion chuckles.

 **Mr. Fryman: Who's gonna buy my fries?**

 **Mr. Pizza: And my pizza!**

 **Mr. Smiley: Who's gonna have fun at Funland?**

"It was funner without the new safety standards." Jenny says.

"Less lawsuits." Mr. Smiley replies.

 **Mayor Dewey: As mayor, I DEMAND you explain this immediate-**

 **Garnet slaps megaphone out of the Mayor's hand.**

— **ly**

 **Garnet: It was Lapis Lazuli.**

 **Steven: Lapis Lazuli?**

 **Pearl: She's the Gem you released from the mirror.**

 **Pearl then projects a hologram of Lapis through her gem. The crowd gasps in awe, murmuring "That's incredible. How did you do that?"**

 **Steven: But she's a Gem, just like us.**

 **Pearl: There's a lot you don't know about Gems, Steven.**

"Or us." Peedee says.

 **Back at the beach house, Steven is packing his Cheeseburger backpack as the Crystal Gems, Greg, Connie, and Lion are standing around.**

 **Pearl: How could I have known the Gem contained in that mirror would be so powerful?**

 **Connie notices Steven walking towards the door.**

 **Connie: Where are you going, Steven?**

 **Steven: I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home. I was the one who set Lapis free from the mirror. Now it's my fault the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back or get really thirsty trying.**

Pfft! "Thirsty." Vidalia mumbles.

 **Greg: Wait up, kiddo. I'm coming with you.**

 **Connie: I want to help, too. Also, I feel weird being in your house if you're not here.**

 **Lion roars and puts his paw on Steven's head, to Gregs horror.**

 **Pearl: Clearly, we're coming too.**

 **Garnet: You're un-grounded, by the way.**

 **Amethyst: Whoo-hoo! Road trip!**

 **On their way to find Lapis, Connie and Steven ride Lion as Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and Greg ride in Greg's van. A crying Mayor Dewey is seen trying and failing miserably to bring back the ocean with a hose.**

"He was out there for hours." Buck says.

"Least you can say he was doing community service?" Sadie says optimistically.

 **Greg: How about some tunes? This was one of Rose's favorites.**

 **Loud rock music begins to play. Pearl groans and Amethyst laughs happily.**

 **Greg: What do you think, Garnet?**

 **Garnet stares at him for a bit, then she kicks open the van door, and rolls out.**

The room roars in laughter.

"Garnet you are amazing!" Jenny blurts out.

 **Later that night. Garnet is riding on top of the Van and Pearl is driving while playing soothing music. Amethyst and Greg are sleeping in the back on his stuff. Steven is still with Connie (who has her arms around him) on Lion, as they ride next to Pearl.**

 **Steven: I can't believe Lapis would do this. Gems shouldn't fight each other.**

 **Pearl: We're always fighting Gems, actually.**

"Hmm. Really?" Ronaldo says writing notes.

 **Steven: What?!**

 **Pearl: Oh, how do I put this? All Gems aren't necessarily... good.**

 **Amethyst awakens and leans forward excitedly.**

 **Amethyst: All those monster we fight used to be just like us! Right, Pearl?**

"Wait what!?" The room screams.

Sure they knew the monsters were gem like, but they didn't figure that they were JUST LIKE THEM before.

 **As Pearl speaks, flashbacks of hem fighting corrupted gems (including the centipeedle) are shown.**

 **Pearl: Yes. But they've become corrupted and broken. We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It's the best we can do for them, for now.**

The room was stunned. And confused.

"So question is, HOW did they become corrupted?" Sadie asks.

"Pearl did mention there was a battle of some kind the gems were involved in." Kiki reminded her. "Maybe during the war the other side used some kind of weapon or a bomb that, I dunno, _mutated_ them or something?"

"Can gems even mutate? I mean their rocks?" Fryman asks.

"If they can create a hologram with mass they appear to be a form of rock based AI. So perhaps their _codes_ god scrambled." Ronaldo says. Then he adds. "I assume either by the Great Diamond Authority, or Sn'eople."

 **If we don't, then...**

 **Pearl is cut off by the fight of a gigantic tower of water. It shoots to the heavens and clouds are seen circling it.**

 **Connie: That's some magical destiny stuff, right there.**

 **Greg: Guys... I just had the best idea for an album cover.**

 **The gems exit the van, the group approaches the water-tower.**

 **Garnet: This is it. Lapis Lazuli is here.**

 **Pearl: I don't understand. What does she want with the ocean?**

 **Connie looks at the water. She is impressed seeing all the different marine life swimming around in it. Fish, string rays, etc.**

"Woah." The room says.

 **Connie: Whoa. Look at all this. It's - it's just like a giant aquarium.**

 **Connie shakes as Lapis's loud voice is heard.**

 **Lapis: You shouldn't be here!**

 **Garnet: She sensed us.**

 **Steven: Lapis Lazuli! it's me, Steven!**

 **Lapis forms her own face from the tower.**

 **Lapis: Go away! before I make you.**

"Yes Steven, go away before you drown." Sadie says.

 **Steven: But we're beach-summer-fun buddies!**

 **Lapis-mimicking Steven: Noooo!**

 **Steven and Connie Gasp.**

 **Lapis: You're one of them. One of the Crystal Gems.**

 **Garnet puts a hand on Pearl and Amethyst's shoulders as they growl angrily.**

 **Garnet: Easy.**

 **Steven: What do you mean? We're all Gems, right? Just let us help you.**

 **Lapis: You don't understand. Just leave me alone...**

 **Steven: We're not leaving, Lapis. Not until you give us back our ocean! - Aah!**

 **A water arm reaches out and grabs Steven, a water clone of Steven walks out and forces Steven back with a blast of water.**

 **Water Steven: I said Leave me alone!**

 **Steven: Ah!**

 **More water clones of the other Crystal Gems appear.**

Now the room was speechless. Lapis was extremely powerful. Though most were still skeptical of Ronaldo's Diamond theory, they would hate to see what the gem leaders were capable of.

 **Pearl: Greg, kids, you stay behind us. We'll handle this.**

 **Greg: Sounds good to me!**

 **Greg says from behind a rock.**

 **As the Crystal Gems summon their weapons, the water clones form their own out of ice.**

 **Amethyst: Ruh-oh.**

"Yeah that's not good." Vidalia agree's

 **Garnet: Stand together. Don't let them separate us.**

 **Garnets water clone quickly runs up and punches Garnet away making a small trench.**

 **Steven: Garnet!**

 **Recovering herself, Garnet engages with the water clone, they slam gauntlets against each others, creating a small ditch. Garnet continues to throw punches, but the clone matches them perfectly, shaking the ground with the force.**

 **Amethyst uses her whip to grab nearby rocks and sling them at her water clone, but it dodges out of the way each time. Even creating a hole in it's chest.**

 **Amethyst: Aw, come on! Aah!**

 **Her water clone grabs Amethyst with it's whip and throws her down.**

 **Amethyst: Well, as long as we're playing fair...**

 **Amethyst takes the form of Purple Puma, jumps into the air, and falls down yelling in a wrestling position.**

"Wait what?" Most of the people in the room shouted. Some were shocked, others were disturbed.

"Amethyst is Purple Puma!?" Someone shouted.

"Hmm actually that does make sense. I mean Steven is Tiger." Sadie says.

"Oh please, Steven isn't Tiger." Ronaldo says. "Tiger is Seven feet tall and muscular."

Sadie facepalmed. Lars had said the same thing. NO HE ISN'T!? Why does everyone keep saying that? Are they seeing what they want to see?

 **Pearl slices her water clone in half with her spear, but the two halves each create one water Pearl. Pearl gorans and summons another spear.**

 **Pearl: I hate fighting me.**

 **Lion roars supersonic waves at the water Steven, but it continues to dodge a similar way to Amethysts.**

 **Connie: Come on, Lion!**

 **Steven: You can take me!**

 **Water Steven blasts and slams Lion into Greg's van.**

 **Greg: Oh no, not the van!**

"NO! Sour Cream was born in that van." Vidalia shouted.

"What?" Her son said facing her.

 **Steven: Revenge!**

 **Connie: Revenge!**

 **The kids yell as Connie throws a rock at water Steven and Steven uses his water gun to shoot his water clone.**

 **Water Steven traps Steven and Connie's heads in water bubbles.**

 **Greg: Kids!**

 **As the kids are drowning Greg hits water Steven with his van, freeing Connie and Steven.**

 **Steven: Connie!**

 **Greg: Is this a NORMAL magical mission for you? 'Cause I'm not so sure how comfortable I am with you going on these any-mo-o-o-re!**

Most of the females in the room had their hands covering their mouths.

 **Greg's van is blasted up by water Steven, The van slams on the ground and Greg falls out of it, hurt.**

 **Steven: Dad! Dad! Are you OK?**

 **Greg: Ugh, I think my leg's broken. See, this is why we wear seatbelts, kids.**

"An important lesson." Sour Cream agrees.

 **Steven: Lapis, I don't want to fight anymore.**

 **Water Steven hurls a ball of water at Steven.**

 **Steven: I said, "I DON'T WANNA FIGHT"!**

 **Steven summons his shield and the water hits impact causes a vibration that makes the water clones wiggle and fall apart. Once the clones are gone Steven puts away his shield and walks over to the tower.**

"Thats one impressive shield." Fryman says.

 **Connie: Steven?**

 **Steven: Lapis, I'm coming up to see you. ...So please don't drown me.**

"Yes that is important." Jenny says.

 **Connie: Wait, Steven!**

 **Steven jumps into the water tower, Lapis makes a water hand, which lifts him to the top.**

 **At the top, almost ascending into space, the water buble separates from the tower with Steven, leaving his body except for his head encased. Gasping for air as he sees Lapis staring at him with anger.**

"Dang thats high!" Buck says.

 **Steven: Lapis?**

 **Lapis: What are you doing here, Steven?**

 **Steven: What? I - No! What are you doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is crazy! Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends.**

 **Lapis: Don't you know anything, Steven? Your friends, they don't really care about other Gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I never believed in this place...**

 **Lapis releases Steven as she turns around, sits down and gazes into space. Steven takes a seat besides her.**

 **Lapis: I just want to go home...**

 **Steven: I know how important home can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home.**

 **Lapis: I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough... This is never going to work.**

"Sorry Lapis, but I dont think there is enough water on earth to make it too...where ever it is your going." Sadie says.

 **Steven: I can fix your gem. I have healing powers.**

 **Lapis: Wait, you have healing powers?**

 **Steven: I know, right?**

 **Lapis: Oh, what should I...**

 **Steven: Oh, uh, sorry. This might be a little weird.**

 **Lapis: What?**

 **Steven licks hand and slaps it onto Lapis' back. Lapis shudders, but the gem glows, Lapis changes into a lighter blue, her eyes become less glassy and gain pupils, and from her gem sprouts beautiful wings made of water.**

"What? Had I known Steven can fix things by licking them I would have had him lick all of Funland!" Mr. SMiley says.

"Or my sign!" Kofi agree's

"I dont think thats healthy." Sadie says.

"He can heal, I think he'd be fine." Mr. Pizza says.

 **Lapis: Thank you, Steven!**

 **Steven: No prob, Bob.**

 **Lapis: ... It's Lapis.**

"I see not getting expressions is a gem thing." Peedee says.

 **Steven: Yeah.**

 **Lapis: "Okay. Bye."**

 **In a hurry, Lapis flies off into space. As Steven watches on, the tower breaks apart into water-blocks and splash on the ground.**

"Uh oh!" Everyone says.

 **Garnet: The whole tower's coming down!**

 **Greg: What about Steven?!**

 **Lion and Connie look at each other with determination.**

 **Steven: Aaaaahh! Whoooaaa-aaaah!**

 **As Steven falls, Connie and Lion emerge from a portal, they fall with him.**

"What the heck!?" Someone says.

 **Connie: Grab my hand!**

 **Steven stretches his hand, trying to reach each other, then their hands finally meet.**

 **Connie: Gotcha!**

 **Steven, Connie and Lion teleport back. And are greeted by Greg.**

"It can teleport too?" Ronaldo says really admiring the Lion.

 **Greg: Steven!**

 **Water collapses on the group.**

 **Back at Beach City, Dewey is still trying to bring back the ocean with a hose. Then the real ocean returns. Lars and Sadie run out to see it.**

 **Lars: Yes! Babe city, here we com-**

 **Sadie pushes Lars into the water.**

All the girls laughed.

 **Greg's van emerges from the water bubbled so they can breathe.**

 **Amethyst: That's how you do it!**

 **Once Steven unbubles it, the van breaks apart. Greg is upset.**

 **Pearl: Well, what's that thing you always say about the pork chops and the hot dogs?**

"If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have...bratwurst. Or something." Vidalia says.

 **Connie: Look!**

 **The gems are greeted by a crowd of cheering citizens. Mayor Dewey runs forward and embraces Steven, the crowd follows. Amethyst hugs Lion as Greg cries over his van and Yellowtail hands him a handkerchief. But Garnet and Pearl are still uneasy.**

 **Garnet: So, Lapis made it off planet.**

 **Pearl: What does this mean for us?**

 **Garnet: We wait and see.**

"Indeed." Ronaldo says.

 **The crowd continues cheering and carrying Steven above them as he looks into space.**

 **Steven: See you, Lapis...Wherever you are.**

"Well that was really cool." Peedee says.

"Now we know what those gem things are. But how did Lapis come back?" Sadie asks.

"Yeah she washed my dads car?" Buck asks..

" _That is later. Now, next episode."_

* * *

 _Please Review._


	5. Lion 3- Warp Tour

**Hello readers.**

 **As usual, I do not own Steven Universe and all rights/characters belong to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Also, if you dont like the fic dont read it.**

 **Oh and to anyone I insulted with my last chapter with my "homeschooled" comment (im talking to you Neil), what I meant to say was that they now understand why Steven is so oblivious to certain things. I mean spending most of his time around socially oblivious (Pearl) aliens.**

 **Also I say that SU belongs to CN and RS so...not really plagiarizing. Right?**

* * *

 **S1 Ep 35: Lion 3: Straight to Video**

 **Steven is inside the big donut with Sadie and Lion. As Lion had his paws on a freezer, Steven looked at food options.**

 **Sadie: You can do it, Steven.**

 **Steven: Thanks, Sadie. It's just, I could get a donut, which would be tasty. But I always get donuts. Shouldn't I be living life to the fullest and trying new things? So tonight, maybe I'm thinking... Spicy Pretzels?**

 **Sadie: Why don't you ask your little friend?**

 **Sadie gestures to Lion who is looking at Lion Lickers.**

"There was a giant pink cat in your store! How did you not freak out!?" Kiki asks Sadie who just shrugs.

"I've known Steven for years. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Thats cool." Buck says.

 **Steven: Ugh, Lion, those are gross. No offense.**

 **Sadie: You kids better hurry it up. Lars and I are closing up...**

 **Lars enters and exits the room wearing headphones.**

"Cough-Slaker-cough." Vidalia says.

 **...** _ **I'm**_ **closing up for the day.**

 **Steven looks in one of the fridges and see's several lunch bags with "Sadie" written on it.**

 **Steven: Hey Sadie! There's a snack named after you?**

 **Sadie: Nah, those are all lunches my mom packed for me.**

Some of the teens (and Vidalia) chuckle. Sadie blushes.

 **Steven: Aww, that's so nice.**

 **Sadie: Ehh, actually, it's pretty embarrassing. She's been doing it for years. I mean, I know how to feed myself! They just make me feel like a kid, you know?**

 **Steven: Can I try one?**

 **Sadie: Sure. But, choose wisely. Some of those have been in there for a few months.**

 **Back at the beach house, Steven enters the contents of the lunch bag.**

 **Steven: Alrighty, let's see what we've got here. Looks like a classic PBJ sandwich cut into triangles. Very nice, it's the only shape a sandwich should be. And for dessert we have... woah look at this! Lion, Lion, look! It's a cookie shaped like a star. I guess you could say this cookie is out of this world, eh?**

"Pfft." Kiki holds back a laugh.

 **Steven bites the cookie and looks at a picture of his mom above the screen door.**

 **Steven: I wonder what kind of lunch my mom would've made me. Maybe actual space cookies! I just wish I knew a little more about her.**

"Awww." Most of the room coos. Buck just looks down.

"I feel you kid."

"What do you mean?" Sadie asks.

Jenny puts her arm on Bucks back "Buck never knew his mom."

"Just been me and my dad for as long as I can remember. Dad dont like to talk about it."

"Well...If it makes you feel better my and Jenny's parents are divorced so we dont see our mom much."

"KIKI! Don't share that with public!" Mr. Pizza scolds. Nanefua pats her sons arm.

"I lost the boys mom when Ronaldo was twelve." Fryman says sadly.

"Mom didn't die she divorced you and started dating her yoga instructor." Peedee says.

"Same thing!"

"I'm fairly certain Mr. Flexible was a sn'erson." Ronaldo says.

"I wish." Fryman deadpans.

 **Lion goes close up to Steven. Steven gets excited.**

 **Blink if this means you love me!...**

 **Lions eyes remain wide open,**

 **Steven blows on Lions face making him blink.**

 **...He loves me!**

 **Later that night, Steven is in his pajamas getting ready for bed.**

 **Steven: All done! I made sure to make it extra skooshy, just the way you like it! Wha... hey!**

 **Steven notice's Lion crawling into Stevens bed.**

"Aw he's like a giant house cat." Jenny cooes.

"Do you think that given his fur color he has some connection to the Rose Quartz?" Ronaldo asks.

The room turns to Vidalia.

"Hey dont ask me." Vidalia says. "I never saw any Lions. Maybe you should ask Pearl, she says she and Rose were tight."

" _Actually Lion is related to Rose but Pearl had no idea Lion even existed." The intercom says. "When she found out Rose didnt tell her something it broke her heart."_

 **Steven: Hey, get out of there! Lion, this is the Steven bed not the Lion bed!...**

 **Lion gets back in the bed.**

 **...Come on! Whoa!...**

 **Lion walks off Steven's bed with the blanket in his mouth**

 **...Ugh! Hey! That's mine too! And Sir Bearington.**

 **Steven takes back his blanket, and a teddy bear. Then crawls into bed.**

 **...Night lion! Love you.**

 **Steven gets tired and drifts off. Suddenly Steven opens his eyes,**

 **his head is in a field of pink grass, he looks around confused.**

"Is this some kind of dream?" Mr. Smiley asks.

"Jennifer! Kiki! I ahve new idea for Pizza! Pink cod stew pizza!" Kofi says enthusiastically. Both his daughters gag.

"And thats why mom left. The food posioning."

"JENNIFER!"

 **Steven thinks: Whoa... What is this place? I can't breathe!**

 **The scene changes, we see Lion laying on Stevens head, with Pearl trying to pull him out from under the large pink cat.**

 **Pearl: Steven! Steven! Steven! Steven! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Hang on! I got you! Ugh, Lion! Let him go!**

"Wait why was Pearl there?" Jamie asks.

 **Pearl finally pulls Steven out from under Lion, Steven gasps for air.**

 **Steven: What happened?**

 **Pearl: Steven, are you all right? Why was Lion sleeping on top of you?**

 **Steven: I don't know. He's being a little clingy today. But that's cause I'm his favorite! Wait...Why are you here, Pearl?**

 **Pearl: Me? Nothing. I was just uh... well, you know how I always say... um, I just uh... I like to watch you sleep sometimes. And by sometimes I mean often.**

"Ok thats creepy." Kiki admits.

"Very!" Mr. Smiley agree's

 **Steven: Okie-dokie, it's time for everyone to leave Steven alone. I'm a growing boy and I needs my rest...**

 **Steven lyes back on his bed and closes his eyes. He opens them and see's Lion standing above him, staring.**

The room chuckles.

 **...Lion, that means you too.**

 **Steven closes and re-opens his eyes again, this time he see's Pearl also staring at him along with Lion. Clearly intent on watching him sleep.**

Now the room bursts out in laughter at the gems antics.

 **Finally Steven stands on his bed, and shoes both of the away with his pillow chanting "Rah! Rah! Rah! Rah!" Then goes back to sleep.**

 **In Stevens dream he is with Dogcopter on a very small island with a cartoonish background while playing checkers.**

"Hey! Thats dog copter!" Peedee points out excitedly.

"Uh dont mention dog copter around me." Jamie groans.

"Why?" Sadie asks.

"I auditioned for the voice of him once and I got rejected." Jamie says begrudgingly.

"You. An actor?" Vidalia asks skeptically.

"Well...I said I auditioned."

 **Dogcopter: I win.**

 **Steven: Oh, what? That was a good move!**

 **Dogcopter: Thanks.**

 **Steven: Dogcopter. How** _ **do**_ **you do it?**

 **Dogcopter: How do I do what?**

 **Steven: I mean, what's your secret? How'd you get so talented?**

 **Dogcopter: Don't focus so much on talent, Steven. Making art is all about communication. A piece of art is a conversation. Every choice you make, is a statement. Don't worry about labels, or conforming to a standard. Just be true to yourself, and people will appreciate your honesty.**

"Wow that was actually great advice." Jenny said.

"Steven is actually very wise. I mean when he isnt being a goof." Sadie says.

 **Steven: Woah. Thanks for the advice.**

 **Then Dogcopter gives one last piece of advice before flying away.**

 **Dogcopter: And take a deep breath.**

 **Steven: What?**

 **Then everything turns black. When Steven regains his sight he is surrounded by the pink grass again.**

"What? Thats back?" Peedee says shocked.

"Lion." Sadie groans, getting it.

 **Steven: Here again? I don't know what this place is but it feels... familiar. Why can't I breathe? Wait a minute... Lion!...**

 **Steven squirms and gets free from Lions stomach.**

The room burst in laughter some more.

 **...Lion, my face is not your bed! What's going on with you?...**

 **Lion rolls on his back, exposing his belly.**

 **...You just wanted a belly rub? You never let me touch your belly! Oh!...**

 **As soon as Steven gets close enough Lion wraps his paws around him and pulls him in closer to his mane. Smothering him. Steven briefly manages to break free.**

More laughter.

 **...It's a trap!...**

"An adorable trap." Kiki says.

 **Then breaks free again.**

 **...An adorable trap!...**

Jenny turns to her sister. "Wow."

 **Then he breaks free permanently.**

 **...Okay, you got me! Will you let me go? Come on now! Ugh! That's it! Let's go Lion, you're on a time out!...**

 **Steven opens the screen door and leaves Lion on the porch.**

 **He see's Lion staring through the doorway.**

 **...You're gonna stay out here and think about what you did!**

 **Lion yelps to come back in, Steven tries to resist it.**

"Oh come on Steven. You cant resist that." Sadie says.

 **But he succumbs to Lions winking.**

 **Steven: He loves me! Aww, I just can't stay mad at you!...**

 **Steven opens the door and goes outside to hug Lion,**

 **placing his face against the felines mane.**

"Told you."

 **...You're a wonderful pink human being. Except you're not. 'Cause you're a lion.**

 **As Steven** _ **hugs Lion, pressing his face into Lion's fur,**_

 _ **he suddenly finds himself surrounded by the grass again.**_

 _ **Then he pulls himself out and is back on the porch.**_

 _ **The room gasps.**_

"What?" Sour Cream asks.

"So that [lace...is in the Lions mane?" Jamie asks.

"So weird. AMAZING!" Ronaldo screams.

" **What?"**

 **Steven asks confused, then he places his hand on Lions mane,**

 **it glows pink. Steven takes a deep breath and sinks**

 **his head into the glowing fur.**

 **He then finds the pink field.**

 **Steven thinking: I'm inside Lion's mane?!**

"I think I just found a new attraction!" Mr. Smiley exclaimed.

"If you can get Steven's permission you mean." Jamie corrected.

"I dunno, you cant breath in there apparently." Fryman said.

Meanwhile Onion was thinking of how to steal the Lion.

 **Steven brings himself back to the porch.**

 **He brings his head back to the pink realm for fun.**

 **Then back again. He does so again and again, annoying Lion.**

 **Steven: Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

 **Steven brings himself back into the pink mane landscape. He notices a pink hill with a pink savana tree in the distance. He walks towards it. As he approaches and walks up the hill, all while still holding his breath, he sees many items.**

"Woah." The whole room says.

 **First of all there is a giant pink sword.**

 **A tattered flag with an image of a rose on it.**

 **What looked like a gem in a bubble, except that it was square-ish looking.**

 **A black T-Shirt with "Mr. Universe" written in blue letters.**

 **A treasure chest.**

 **A picture of Rose and Greg (eating a hotdog).**

 **And finally Steven picks up a VHS tape which reads "For Steven."**

"Wait. This all looks like Rose's stuff." Vidalia says shocked.

"So the Lion does have a connection to Rose Quartz." Ronaldo says writing notes.

"Wait a second...Oh I remember this." Sadie says.

"What?" Asks Kiki.

"Emotional stuff."

"Hey did you guys see that gem in the bubble?" Jenny points out.

"Why was it there and not with the others?" Sour Cream ponders.

"Maybe it was a monster too dangerous to keep with the others." Jamie reasons.

"Perhaps we will have to wait until a future episode." Ronaldo says making notes.

 **Steven thinking: For me? Who would put this here? And how does this huge place fit inside of Lion's mane anywa-**

 **Steven is running out of breath, he cannot access the porch through the hill so he takes the tape and runs back to the grass fields. He trips and rolls down the hill, falling out of Lion's mane and onto the porch, gasping for air.**

"Oh thank god." Sadie says relieved.

 **Steven then looks inside and see's Pearl talking with Garnet and Amethyst.**

 **Pearl: ...and he keeps sleeping on Steven's face! But Steven doesn't want me watching him anymore. So one of you two has to do it.**

"That's not what Steven meant Pearl!" Kiki shouts. Then does her father.

"KIKI! Stop talking to a screen!"

 **Steven, weirded out, sneaks away from the beach house with the tape.**

 **At the Big Donut where Lars and Sadie are opening up.**

 **Steven runs up to them.**

 **Steven: Sadie! Sadie!**

 **Sadie: Steven, you know donuts aren't ready for another hour.**

 **Steven whispers something in Sadies ear. She seems interested.**

 **Sadie: Really? Come on!**

"What did he say?" Asked a curious Nanefua.

"It was a while ago. But it was something along the lines of 'Found a tape in Lions mane'." Sadie replied.

 **Steven sits on a chair in the back room while the video plays. First the TV cracks.**

 **Then the TV shows waves crashing.**

 **Static.**

 **Stevens father (much younger) dancing.**

"Oh hey, hot Greg." Vidalia points out.

 **Static.**

 **Unseen woman: What are you doing?**

 **Sadie: Steven, that voice.**

"Space goddess." Vidalia muttered.

"Sadie, did you know Stevens mom?" Asked Ronaldo.

"Well I think I did meet her once when I was really young. But it was a long time ago."

 **Static**

 **Greg is napping on the beach, snoring with a seagull on his stomach.**

 **Unseen woman: Greg made a friend.**

"Yep that's her." Vidalia mutters.

 **The seagull squawks and flies off.**

 **Greg: What?! Ah!**

 **Unseen woman: Go on...**

 **Greg: Sorry, I'm getting stage fright here.**

 **Unseen woman: Tell us about yourself.**

 **Greg: Well, let's see here... My name is Greg. No, no, no! This is all wrong!**

" _PFFT!_ " Vidalia snickers. Both her sons join in.

 **Static**

 **Greg with sunglasses and a guitar standing on a sand hill.**

 **Greg: Okay, go! They call me... Mr. Universe! Get ready baby, you're gonna have the coolest dad this side of the cosmos! Press the button, Rose!**

 **Unseen woman(Rose): Oh, right! Was that the right one?**

 **Wave of colors.**

 **Greg: Uh... maybe?**

 **Rose: Oh, what does this one do?**

 **Static**

 **Greg is seen facing the ocean, while playing on his guitar.**

 **Rose: Isn't it remarkable, Steven? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated... a-and so simple. I can't wait for you to join them.**

 **Rose turns the camera around, and now we see**

 **her face talking directly to Steven.**

 **Steven, we can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving** _ **being**_ **you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a human being.**

 **Greg: Hey, Rose!**

 **Rose: Take care of them, Steven.**

 **Rose sets down the camera, it catches her walking over to Greg with a pregnant belly. Rose, who is much taller than Greg, lowers her head for a kiss.**

 **Then the TV goes completely static. Sadie and Steven are left smiling at each other.**

In the audience, everyone else has a sad yet happy smile. Even Buck is seen shedding a single tear.

"Haw haw haw haw!" Mr. Smiley was laughing and crying at the same time. "That was the most touching thing i've ever seen."

"I...I need to talk to mom after this." Ronaldo says. Peedee nods in agreement with his brother.

 **Abruptly Lars pops in.**

 **Lars: Hey, Sadie, come on we got to open up!**

 **Steven and Sadie exit the back. Sadie goes to the counter and begins dialing a number while Steven places his hand on lars chest before leaving the store completely.**

 **Lars: What in the world did you guys watch?**

"The most touching thing ever." Buck says.

 **As Lars looks at him with shock, Sadie talks to her mother on the phone.**

 **Sadie: Hey, mom? You know how I said you didn't have to make me those lunches anymore?**

"Aww."

" _So, this episode was to introduce us to Lions abilities and a glimpse of his past. Which will come into play later. Now the next episode will introduce a relevant character." Says the intercom before playing another episode._

* * *

 **S1 Ep 36: Warp Tour**

 **The gems are at a field. Amethyst, followed by Pearl and Garnet (who is carrying a bubbled gem) are exiting a meadow of flowers towards a warp pad.**

 **Pearl: I can't believe that went so well!**

 **Amethyst: That was kinda great when you hit it with your spear and it went, like, "bing-bong!"**

 **Pearl: And the way you were circling around it? Almost looked like strategy.**

"Wow, I think thats the first time I ever saw Pearl compliment Amethyst." Vidalia says shocked.

"Why are they blushing?" Peedee asks.

 **Amethyst: Well, you know, I can do that stuff, too.**

 **As Garnet emerges through the meadow Steven runs out from behind her. He doesn't look too well, he's got a runny nose, teary eyes and his breath is wheezing.**

 **Steven: Wait up! Sorry I couldn't help much, I think the flowers are making me...**

 **Steven sneezes, his mucus goes on to Garnets hip, she ignores it.**

 **...Sorry, Garnet.**

 **Garnet: I'll live.**

"Wow someone has allergies." Jenny jokes.

"He should try Lazenex." Sour Cream says.

"How is she not disgusted." Jenny said finching.

 **Pearl: Oh, Steven, you're supposed to sneeze into your antecubital fossa.**

"A what?" Jenny asks confused.

"His elbow." Kiki explains.

 **Steven: My what?**

 **Pearl: Your... this thing.**

 **Pearl says pointing to inner elbow.**

 **As Steven looks at his they all warp from the meadow.**

 **As they are traveling up the warp stream, Steven looks like**

 **He is about to sneeze again, Amethyst notices this and gets excited.**

 **Amethyst: Do it at Pearl!**

 **Pearl: Steven, your fossa!**

 **When Steven sneezes it shots him higher up the stream, his head exits the light and he is able to see outside of the warp stream.**

Woah, the room says.

"What is this? Space? Another dimension?" Between dimensions? Jamie asks confused and awed.

"Perhaps the Mud dimensions!" Ronaldo says writing it down as if it were a fact.

 **Steven see's darkness, black clouds of thunder and lightning. As the mucus around his nose turns to ice, Steven looks around amazed. He looks downward and see's another stream,**

 **More specifically he see's something traveling through it.**

"Huh?" someone in the room says.

"I have feeling this not good." Nanefua says.

 **Garnet then pulls a shocked Steven back into the stream.**

 **Pearl: Careful! It's dangerous to stick your head out of the stream!**

 **Garnet: There's not much air, and it's** _ **very**_ **cold.**

 **Steven: You guys, I saw something out there!**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Steven: Something warping!**

 **Pearl: Steven, that's not possible. Is your vision blurry from the pollen?**

"NO! I saw it too." Sadie says.

"Your talking to a screen." Vidalia says to Sadie.

"In Pearls defense...I started hallucinating after I stopped sleeping!" Mr. Smiley says with a smile, but a tone that struck a shiver down people's spines.

 **Steven: I can see perfectly...Pearl.-**

"Not helping your case buddy." Jamie says.

 **-I know there's something out there!**

 **Garnet: There's nothing out there, Steven. There hasn't been anything else for a long, long time.**

 **Later that night, Steven is lying in his bed.**

 **He stares at the ceiling unable to fall asleep.**

 **Then he faces the Warp Pad.**

 **Then Steven is startled by the refrigerator door opening.**

 **Steven: Aaah! Amethyst!**

 **Amethyst: Hey, Steven! Want some macaroni cheese?**

"Just the cheese without macaroni?" Fryman asks.

"Thats gross." Kofi says.

"Oh Amethyst will eat anything. Even motor oil." Vidalia explained.

"Then why don't she eat my pizza!" Kofi asked seriously.

No one dared answer.

 **Amethyst walks to her room.**

 **Steven: W-wait! I can't sleep.**

 **Amethyst: Why? Are you scared of that thing you saw warping right into the house and attacking you in your sleep?!**

 **Steven: ... No...**

 **Amethyst: Oh, good! Good. Nighty night! Don't let the warp monster bite!**

 **Amethyst laughs as she enters her room.**

"Wowwww..." Said almost everyone in the theatre in response to Amethysts behavior.

Vidalia was chucking and muttering "Oh Amy-Amy-Amy."

Onion was chuckling too.

 **Steven gets out of bed and watches the Warp by the door while holding a water gun. Looking serious.**

 **Steven: Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight.**

 **It is morning now.**

 **Steven is fast asleep still by the door.**

"Well that didnt happen." Peedee deadpans.

 **Pearl is poking Steven to wake him up.**

 **Pearl: Steven...We've got a surprise for you...**

 **Steven suddenly wakes up screaming, spraying Pearl. The latter falls down.**

 **Steven: Oh, Pearl.**

 **Next we see Garnet close by holding a plate of cookies.**

 **Garnet: Now you're not getting any cookies.**

"Nooooo! A boy needs his cookies!" Someone shouted.

 **Amethyst: Cookies?! I'll take 'em!**

 **Amethyst taes the tray and scarfs down all the cookies.**

 **Probably not even chewing.**

 **Garnet: Slow down, Amethyst.**

 **Steven: I'm sorry, Pearl. I just, I guess I didn't...**

 **Garnet: Didn't sleep.**

 **Steven: Maybe.**

 **Steven says yawning.**

 **Pearl: Oh, Steven! This isn't about the thing you think you saw outside the warp stream yesterday, is it?**

 **Steven: But it was real! Something was warping somewhere in the warp!**

 **Pearl puts both her hands on Stevens face.**

 **Pearl: Nothing on Earth can use the warps but us. Do you understand?...**

"Nothing but them? Aww." Ronaldo said sad that he wouldn't be able to access them for his blog.

"Wait...Pearl said nothing on EARTH!" Sadie said. Jenny looked at her getting where she's going.

"Vidalia. Didn't you say the gems are from space?" Jenny askes Sour Creams mother.

"Yeah."

"You dont think?" Jenny and Sadie were caught off looking at each other in shock.

 **Steven does nothing**

 **Steven, nod in agreement if you understand...**

 **Still nothing**

 **...Nod in agreement—**

 **Garnet: I'm confident Pearl is right. But if it'll make you feel better, we can just go check.**

"Good parenting." Fryman says in acknowledgement.

"Then how come you wouldnt let me check the sewer for sludge monsters when I was eight?" Ronaldo asked his father annoyed.

"Because it was a sewer!"

"Well. Maybe you should have considering this marathon of Gem-sodes reveals many factualities regarding my blog."

"To be fair we were nearly abducted by gems not too long ago and I think they said something about Diamonds and a zoo." Sadie said. Jamie and Onion, nodded in agreement.

"Boo-Yah!"

"Son, just because you were right about a few things doesn't mean your right about all of them." Fryman says.

"Just wait and see dad!"

 **Steven smiles, looking very grateful.**

 **The four of them warp back to the meadow from yesterday.**

 **Garnet: Nothing unusual.**

 **Steven sneezes, Pearl flinches.**

 **Garnet: Bless you.**

 **They then warp to a giant rock with duct tape on it inside a large crater.**

 **Pearl: Nothing here, either. And the geode is holding nicely.**

"Where is that and what is that?" Kiki asked.

" _That is the Geode." Says the intercom. "A gem weapon capable of creating storms. Sealed by them Crystal gems."_

 **Next the gems warp to the place where Opal first formed (to the audience at least).**

 **There the goat (Steven Jr) is sitting with baby goats (also called kids).**

"Oh look its the goat." Peedee points out.

 **Amethyst: Heh. Steven Jr.'s been busy. This makes you a grandpa!**

 **Garnet: Congratulations.**

 **Steven: Hey! We're getting off task here!**

 **Pearl: We've looked all over! There's nothing out here to find!**

 **Steven: But you're** _ **wrong**_ **..**

 **Pearl: Ex** _ **cus**_ **e me?!**

"Hey thats how my dad looks sometimes." Ronaldo says, Fryman grunts.

 **Steven: I-I mean.**

 **Pearl: Nothing on Earth can use these warps but us!**

 **Steven: Well, what if it came from space?**

"Exactly!" Kiki says.

 **Pearl: I-... don't appreciate your tone.**

 **Steven and the gems then warp to this giant pad in the middle of the ocean.**

 **It has six pillars surrounding it and several smaller warp pads on it.**

 **In the middle is one larger warp**

 **(the larger one also has a sticker of a waffle with a frowny-face on it).**

"Woah..." Says the audience. (Except Vidalia who yawns since she's seen it before.)

 **Pearl: These are the warps that once connected us to other planets...**

"Thats nasty." Buck says, meaning 'thats cool.'

 **...If something tried to come from space, it would be through here. But** _ **wait!**_ **This warp pad is** _ **broken**_ **, marked inactive by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself!**

"I know Pearl is wrong here. But MAN I LOVE her sas." Kiki says.

 **Amethyst: Look, Pearl's right, like usual. Ugh! You get used to it.**

"No you dont." Vidalia moans.

 **Garnet: We're safe.**

 **Steven: Well, I guess so.**

 **All the gems sigh as Steven examines his sticker.**

 **Amethyst: Oh, man! Finally! That took all day.**

 **Garnet: It was important to make Steven feel secure.**

 **Pearl: Yes, Steven feels much better now.**

 **Now Steven is just irritated.**

 **Steven: I'm a little tired... of you guys telling me how** _ **I**_ **feel! I know I saw something outside the stream!**

 **Pearl: And** _ **I**_ **know you didn't!**

 **As Pearl and Steven argue, Garnet and Amethyst look at each other.**

Many of the teens and children in the audience had to take acknowledgment with Steven, comparing this to their own experiences trying to say things to their parents.

The older ones were looking more at Pearl. Though they knew she was wrong, they could imaging themselves in her position. Trying to explain what she thinks she knows is true to what she thinks is simply a stubborn child.

 **Amethyst: Uh, this is new. I kind of like it.**

 **Pearl: Steven, you just don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Steven: It sounds like, maybe,** _ **you**_ **don't know what I'm talking about!**

"YEAH DAD!...I mean PEARL." Ronaldo says then correcting himself.

 **Now Pearl is offended. Garnet steps in.**

 **Garnet: Okay, Steven, that's enough. Let it go.**

 **At the beach house, night.**

 **Steven is sitting in front of the warp pad with a bowl.**

"Hmmm. Persistent much." Jenny notes.

 **Amethyst enters the area.**

 **Amethyst: Hey, dude...You still on about that thing in the stream?**

 **Steven says nothing, he just shrugs.**

 **Amethyst: Uh, what'cha eating?**

 **Steven: Macaroni and nothing.**

"Yeah thanks alot Amethyst." Peedee says. He would be annoyed if he was in that position.

 **Amethyst: Ugh. Whatever. We can hang out again when you stop being such a sad sack.**

 **Amethyst says as she leaves the house.**

 **Steven looks regretful.**

 **Steven: Ugh! Why am I doing this? Fine. I give up! Steven was wrong and everyone else was right! Nothing's going to come through that warp pad!**

 **Just then a green sphere comes crashing through the roof.**

"WOAH!" The room shouts.

"So it WAS from space. Just not through the warp." Sadie says.

"I hope Steven kept that thing. I could take it apart." Ronaldo says.

 **Stunned, Steven turns around.**

 **There is a green orb on the shattered wood floor sprouting legs.**

"What is that thing? Some kind of bowling ball robot?" Jamie asks.

"Must be gem tech." Sadie says.

 **Steven is happy.**

 **Steven: You were the thing in the warp stream! You did come from space! You're trying to get to the warp pad, aren't ya?...**

 **The orb tries to get around Steven.**

 **...Amethyst, come back!...**

 **The Orb knocks Steven back and lands on his chest. He lets out an Oof!**

 **...Oof! I knew it! I did see something! Guys! I was right!...**

 **The Orb opens a small door in itself.**

 **A nosle comes out and sprays Steven with a green goo.**

"Eww." Jenny says.

"Thats nasty. I dont like nasty things." Buck says.

"Wait is nasty good or bad?" Asks a confused Sadie.

"Umm...Depends."

 **...Waah! Guys! Come on! Check this out!...**

 **Steven grabs one of its legs and throws it at the warp pad. Causing a crack.**

 **...Aah! Sorry! Huh?...**

 **The orb sprays some of its goo on the section of the pad where Steven broke it.**

 **It heals instantly.**

 **And activates.**

"Oh...thats not good." Sadie says.

 **Steven: Oh, no, you don't! Garnet! Amethyst! Pe-e-e-arl!**

 **But Steven is warped along with the sphere.**

 **Steven: Where are you going?!...**

 **More spheres appear around him.**

"Thats worse." Jenny states.

 **...Y-you're coming from all over?...**

 **The spheres all clump around Steven, pushing**

 **...Ow! Hey! Stop it! Whoa!**

 **Stevens head is pushed out of the stream.**

The room screams, worried for Stevens safety.

 **There he see's several other streams carrying other spheres.**

 **Steven: Unh! Huh?...**

 **Steven says trying to force his way back in the stream.**

 **...I won't let you— Unh!...**

 **Steven is pushed out.**

 **He is still clasping the robot, but hes floating in the dark void.**

 **Shivering, trying to breathe.**

 **Steven: I was right...And now I'm gonna die... a tired, frozen little... sad sack.**

Now the room is scared. Even Mr. Smiley has a face in fear for Steven. They knew he would survive since this was the past. But they wanted to know how? Steven was left floating around...who knows where...that is very cold and...according to Garnet-not much air.

"Come on Pearl..." Kiki mumbles.

"Garnet..." Saide mumbles.

 **Just when everyone was starting to lose hope for Steven, the sound of a warp pad is heard. It appears around Steven and he is caught by Garnet.**

The room cheers.

"GO GARNET!" Jamie shouts like a fanboy.

Sadie also looks grateful.

 **Garnet: Take deep breaths...**

 **Garnet examines the sphere.**

 **...So, this is what you saw.**

 **Steven: I don't care about that!**

 **Garnet: I do. I should've listened to you. You're a Crystal Gem, too.**

 **Steven smiles at Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst catch up in the stream.**

 **Pearl: Steven, are you okay?! Amethyst heard the Warp Pad activate, and Garnet said you were floating outside the stream and...**

 **Pearl looks at the sphere, she is confused.**

 **...Uh... What is that?**

 **Steven: You don't know?**

"They have been on earth for a while right. Technology where their from must be so advanced now." Jamie says.

"Which is NOT good for us." Ronaldo says, a little scared.

 **Amethyst: Whoooah, that thing's far out.**

 **Steven: It's some kind of space robot. There were tons of them! And it looked like they were all going to the same place.**

 **Steven and Gems arrive at the Galaxy Warp, the sphere-robot drops on the ground and walks up towards the Homeworld warp. It along with all the others are shooting goo on the Homeworld warp, the Gems run towards them.**

 **Pearl: What are they doing to the Homeworld warp?!**

 **Amethyst: There's a million of them!...**

 **As the robots finish encasing the main warp with goo, they back away from it.**

 **The goo disappears and the warp is completely fixed.**

"Not good. So not good." Sour Cream says breaking his normally chill attitude.

Everyone else nods in agreement.

 **...They fixed it?!**

 **Steven: What does that mean?**

 **Pearl jumps in. She looks like she is about to say something.**

 **But she stops silent, and looks scared.**

 **Pearl: I... don't know!**

 **The warp activates, garnet grabs the others and jumps.**

 **She digs her gauntlet in the back of one of the pillars.**

"It means you've got company." Vidalia says trying to lighten the moment. It did the opposite.

 **When the light of the warp vanishes. A tall green gem with "dorito" hair and robotic limbs with yellow diamonds on her elbows emerges.**

"Another gem..." Ronaldo says quietly.

"Somehow she looks familiar." Mr. Smiley says.

"I think I saw her on TV." Jamie says.

 **She looks around, revealing that she has a triangle shaped gem on her forehead and is wearing a yellow visor.**

"Wait. I think I saw her at Funland. But she was shorter. And funnier." Mr. Smiley says recognizing the gem.

"Yeah..." says Buck. "I saw her at the Wash along with Lapis, but she looks way different now."

"Do gems shrink or something?" Peedee asks.

"No. Look at her arms." Ronaldo points at them on the screen. "They must be some kind of limb enhancing devices."

 **Pearl: Who is that?**

 **Garnet: No idea.**

 **Her robotic fingers detach from her palm creating a screen.**

 **Gem/Peridot: Log date 3 1 2. This is Peridot, performing Earth hub maintenance check.**

 **Steven: Peridot. Her name is Peridot!**

 **Pearl and Amethyst cover Stevens mouth.**

 **Peridot: Warp repair a success. All 79 flask robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergar—**

"Kinder? Kinder what?" Sadie asks worried about what she's planning.

"I think she was trying to say 'kindergarten'." Vidalia says. "Amethyst told me that's where she came from."

"But I thought gems were from space?" Jamie asks confused.

" _Those questions will be answered in the next two episodes." says the intercom._

 **Peridot looks down, she see's a damaged flask robonoid by her foot.**

 **It tries to crawl up her leg but falls over.**

 **Steven: Aww. The little ones are like her babies.**

"Yeah...I dont think so Steven." Sadie says.

 **Peridot looks at the robonoid in disgust. She presses her foot on it. It pops like a zit.**

 **Steven gasps and covers his mouth. Pearl and Amethyst raise their hands to do the same but Steven lowers the down.**

"Are we sure this is the same Peridot?" Jenny asks. "I have seen that little green weirdo and I am not convinced this psycho is her."

"Trust me, she is. You will see in time." The intercom says.

 **Peridot: Now to access the domestic warp...**

 **As Peridot walks down the stairs of the warp,**

 **she see's the sticker Steven had placed there.**

 **She looks around worried.**

 **...This site may have been compromised.**

 **With that, Peridot walks back on the warp and places**

 **a green beeping device on it before she warps away.**

 **The device goes off, setting off a shock that deactivates all the robonoids.**

 **The gems get down and Pearl looks fearful.**

 **Pearl: They're coming back! I can't do this! Not again!**

 **Amethyst: We're dead! We are so dead!**

"Well...they're scared." Peedee says not liking this.

"Oh no, this leads to the giant hand doesn't it?" Ronaldo asks.

"You think this has something to do with the battlefield?" Sadie asks Kiki, she shrugs.

"I need to know more." Ronaldo says quietly.

 **Steven: Was that another gem? Where did she come from? What was she trying to do?**

 **Garnet calmly walks over to the warp.**

 **Garnet: It doesn't matter...**

 **Garnet summons her gauntlets,**

 **but they are much larger than usual.**

 **and no doubt more powerful.**

 **Steven and the others look shocked.**

 **Garnet puts her hands together and raises them above her head.**

 **Then with grunting force she slams them down on the warp.**

 **Breaking it into pieces.**

 **Then Garnet faces the group, dead serious.**

 **...She's not coming back!**

The audience is shocked as the credits roll. They all have wide eyes and scared looks. Even Smiley and Vidalia. FInally after half a minute of deafening silence. Sadie finally asks a question.

"So...I take it Stevens family isnt friendly with other gems. Why?"

" _Next episode. On The Run."_

* * *

Please review.


	6. On The Run-Marble Madness

**As usual, I do not own Steven Universe and all rights/characters belong to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **On The Run**

 **At the beach house, Steven is by himself laying on his belly on the living room couch. His feet kicking in the air, a stack of books by him while one titled "No Home Boys: On The Run."**

"Oh, No Home Boys. I remember that book." Peedee says thinking fondly of the stories he used to read in the series.

"Its a good book." Jenny agrees.

And so does Jamie "Yeah."

 **Steven** **: Woah. How are they gonna get out of this one?...**

 **Steven turns the page.**

 **...Oh, that's how.**

 **Steven hears the warp coming on. He jults up and runs towards the warp pad just as the gems ative, carrying many of Peridots Flask Robonoids.**

 **Steve:** **You're back! Hey, it's those things from the Galaxy Warp. Why'd you bring them home?**

 **Pearl:** **We can't have them reactivating and fixing the Homeworld Warp.**

 **Amethyst:** **Hey Steven, check this out!...**

 **Amethyst squeezes the robot with both hands, it pops sending blue liquid everywhere.**

 **...Kabloosh!**

Chuckles go throughout the room except a few.

"Ew." Say Sadie and Kiki.

 **Pearl:** **Amethyst, please! This is serious! We need to understand these things, not** _ **squash**_ **them. If Homeworld Gems are trying to return to Earth... THEY HAVE TO BE STOPPED!**

"Well...she seems worried." Mr. Smiley says.

"Why is Pearl so scared?" Asks Kiki.

"Indeed. What secrets are the crystal gems hiding?" Asks Ronaldo.

 **Garnet:** **Pearl, calm down. We're still cut off. The Earth is safe.**

 **Steven:** **Safe from what? What do the Homeworld Gems want to do?**

"Yes please tell us." Ronaldo says getting out his pad and pen.

 **Pearl:** **Steven, a very long time ago, Gems tried to do something... very bad. It was something that would have damaged the Earth...**

"Oh..." Many people say throughout the room. Except Vidalia.

 **...Some Gems, like your mother, Garnet, and myself, felt that this was unfair to the life that already existed here, and so we swore to never let the Earth be used for their... purposes. Even if it meant...**

 **Amethyst glares at Pearl and angrily smashes another robonoid under her foot.**

"Why is Amethyst so upset?" Jamie asks turning to Vidalia.

"Umm...I actually dont know..." Says Vidalia. She had heard Amethyst talk about the gem war before but it made her wonder why she had an issue talking about it now.

 **...Even if it meant we could never go home.**

 **Garnet:** **We chose Earth.**

"Man...Thats deep." Says Jamie.

"What kind of...Purposes?" Sadie thinks to herself.

"A human zoo? Hollow out the earth?" Ronaldo thinks of theories.

"Why was purple one looking like that?" Kofi says looking at Amethyst on the screen. Then he get up and points at the purple gem. "You had something to do with it didn't you!?" Kofi screams.

"Kofi, sit down. Your blocking my view." Nanefua says.

"Sorry mom."

 **Steven:** **Wait a sec, so that means... we're just like the No Home Boys!**

 **Pearl:** **The wha-?**

 **Steven:** **The No Home Boys! It's a book series about these boys who have no home. So they travel around the country, living in boxcars, and riding river rafts, solving mysteries! They had a successful run, until the disastrous graphic novel adaptation...**

"Yeah." Peedee, Jenny, Buck, Sour Cream, Ronaldo and Jamie all say at once.

 **...But my favorite story is this classic one where the no home boys are chased across the countryside by a mysterious pursuer, which turns out to be the very fear resting within themselves.**

"That's my favorite too." Says Peedee.

"Meh." Says Ronaldo.

 **Pearl:** **Steven, we are** _ **not**_ **like the no home boys. We are literally standing in your home right** _ **now**_ **.**

 **Pearl and Garnet walk away, leaving Steven and Amethyst alone.**

 **Steven:** **Aw, I wish, I was a no home boy. No past, no future, just the open road!**

 **Amethyst:** **Yeah, sounds like fun. Let's do it.**

 **Steven:** **Really?!**

 **Amethyst:** **Yeah. Let's run!**

"This isn't gonna end well." Snarks Vidalia. Onion nods in agreement.

 **Amethyst and Steven gather food and clothes, then wrap them in separate bindles on sticks.**

 **On the sidewalk Steven and Amethyst run into the cool kids in their car. Jenny, Buck Dewey, and Sour Cream give Steven and Amethyst a ride in Jenny's Car to where Beach City ends.**

"You guys actually gave them a ride!?" Sadie screams unbelieved.

"They did say they wanted to live on the lam but we didnt take them seriously." Jenny defended.

"I figured since Amethyst was with him." Sour Cream said.

 **In the forest the pair come across a Raccoon**

"Aw Steven don't get near that thing it probably had rabies." Sadie says disgusted.

"Oh lighten up, it looks adorable." Jenny says.

 **After walking with them over a log, the racoon attacks Steven while Amethyst looks on in laughter.**

"Never mind."Jenny says.

 **Steven and Amethyst come to a moving train. Amethyst throws Steven onto it then jumps in after him. They continue to sing. Some raise an eyebrow on Amethysts verses.**

 **Steven opens his bindel and prepares to eat a bagel sandwich, a orange and a apple drink. About the racoon suddenly appears and attacks Steven.**

 **Steven: Aah! Aah! The raccoon is back!...**

 **Steven, lying on the ground, watches the racoon swallow his food whole then runs away.**

"That is one mean rodent." Nanefua says.

"I hope Steven got his vaccinations." Said Sadie.

"Steven has healing spit. Im sure he's fine." Ronaldo says.

 **...Um, Amethyst? Can I have some of your food?**

 **But Amethyst dumps all her food into her mouth.**

 **Amethyst:** **Oh, uh, sorry dude.**

"And this is why I dont let Amethyst babysit." Says Vidalia.

 **Steven:** **My bindle couldn't fit enough food for me and a raccoon.**

 **Amethyst** **: Why didn't you bring your backpack?**

 **Steven:** **It wouldn't fit in my bindle?...**

Vidalia and Jenny laugh at Stevens reaction. Everyone else just face-palms themselves.

 **Steven climbs onto a haystack**

 **...Maybe I can just sleep this hunger off. Just like the no home boys.**

"Oh Steven..." Jamie says while shaking his head.

 **You know, I feel like I've been misled about hay. It always looks so soft in those illustrations, but it's actually really scratchy.**

"And itchy. And has mites." Nanefua agrees.

 **Another haystack falls on top of Steven when the train shakes.**

 **...Amethyst, I want to go home now...**

"Yeah I would too." Buck says.

"That does NOT look fun." Says Mr. Smiley.

 **Steven see's Amethyst sit in doorway of the train, gazing out into the open, lost in thought.**

 **...Amethyst?...**

 **Steven sits next to Amethyst.**

 **...I'm done pretending to be a no home boy.**

 **Amethyst:** **Not me.**

 **Steven:** **I'm sure Garnet and Pearl are worried sick about us. Wondering when we're coming home.**

 **Amethyst:** **That's** _ **not**_ **my home.**

 **Steven:** **But— Oh, that's right. You're from Homeworld.**

 **Amethyst:** **That's not my home either!**

"Wait what?" Kiki asks.

"How can Homeworld NOT be her home?" Sadie asks.

"Ms. Onion?" Ronaldo asks turning to Vidalia. She shrugs.

"Amethyst never told me anything about this."

 **Steven:** **Then where** _ **are**_ **you from?**

"Yeah." Says Ronaldo.

 **Amethyst:** **I'll show you.**

 **Amethyst walks Steven across a valley. As they move the ground beneath them cuts off from being green and full of life to dead and purple. Rocky and with a cow skull shown among it. Steven steps on a small twig and it immediately turns to dust and is blown away.**

 **They finally arrived at a large canyon like landscape. Also completely dead.**

 **Amethyst:** **Here we are! Welcome to the Kindergarten! What do you think?**

"Wait..." Said says raising her eyes. "Kindergarten?"

"That's the thing Peridot was talking about reactivating." Jamie says.

"Is this what Pearl meant by something bad?" Fryman asks.

"Hold on, im still confused. Let us watch." Says Ronaldo.

 **Steven:** **Uh... It's great!**

 **Amethyst:** **Sure is! Come on!**

 **Steven and Amethyst walk through the stony rift. Steven looks up and see's hundreds of large injector's attached along the walls.**

"Well...this isnt creepy at all." Peedee says.

 **Steven:** **What is this place?**

 **Amethyst:** **It's kinda where I'm from.**

 **Steven** **: But I thought Gems were from space?**

 **Amethyst:** **Pearl and Garnet are, but I was made here on Earth, like you!...**

"Hmmm. Interesting." Ronaldo says.

"How could anything be from that place!?" Kofi says indignantly. "It is completely dead."

Kiki's eyes widen in realization. "Dad. Pearl said the gems were doing something bad that damaged the earth. Creating gems must have caused that!"

"You know..." Jamie begins. "I auditioned for a roll in a movie once, where these aliens went from planet to planet consuming resources to create more of their kind. Maybe the homeworld gems do the same thing?"

"And then Stevens mom didn't like how it was hurting earth..." Buck says connecting the dots.

"And led a gem war!" Ronaldo says understanding.

"Wait, so Amethyst was bad once?" Asks Fryman. Vidalia gets angry and clams her hand down, startling even Mr. Smiley.

"NO! Amethyst told me she was younger than the others, she must have been made after the war."

 **...Check it out! Oh, man. I missed this guy. Aww! It's my climbing rock.**

 **Steven** **: Uh, hello!**

 **Amethyst** **: And over there— That's the sitting rock. And that was the one rock that I kicked into two rocks!**

 **Steven:** **Uh, how long did you live here?**

 **Amethyst:** **For a while, I guess, um, at least until I met your mom and the others.**

"Wait. So she just lived alone among rocks for years?" Jenny said feeling empathy for the gem. "That's sad." Buck acknowledges.

 **Steven:** **Woah! What is that thing?**

 **Steven asks noticing an injector.**

 **Amethyst:** **Eh, it's just some old Gem junk, from a long time ago. It's probably busted by now...**

 **Amethyst laughs and runs over to a small hole in the canyon wall.**

 **...Hey, Steven. Look. Here's the hole I came out of!**

"WHAT?" The room screams.

 **Steven** **: Hang on. What?**

 **Amethyst:** **It's my hole. Look— It's me-siiiiiized...**

 **Amethyst slides backwards into the hole and sits.**

 **...Still got that good hole smell.**

 **Steven** **: You came out of** _ **this**_ **hole?**

 **Amethyst:** **This is where I was made, dude. One day just popped right outta this hole.**

"Hmmm. So perhaps Amethyst was developing during the war but was "born" afterwards. Then found and adopted by said rebellion gems." Ronaldo said piecing this together.

"So, gems are made in the ground?" Mr. Smiley asks.

 **Steven looks up nervously, he see's hundreds of other holes just like amethysts going to the top.**

 **Steven:** **So, what about the other holes?**

"They were making an army..." Sadie trails off.

"I would hate to be around when they came out." Peedee says.

"Is it me or is Amethysts hole smaller than the others?" Asks Ronaldo.

"Well it is implied that Amethyst was in the ground longer." Says Kiki.

"Yeah, you cook bread for too long it shrinks. Then your dad grounds you for a month." Jenny says bitterly.

 **A warp pad goes off, Pearl emerges.**

 **Pearl** **: There you are.**

 **Amethyst:** **Great. Here comes the fun police.**

 **Pearl:** **Garnet said you'd be here, but I didn't want to believe it. Amethyst, what were you thinking bringing Steven to a Kindergarten!?**

 **Amethyst:** **I don't know. We were in the neighborhood.**

 **Steven:** **Pearl? Was Amethyst really made here?**

 **Pearl:** **How much did you tell him?**

 **Amethyst** **: What? You mean about the bad thing? How this bad place is where bad Gems came to grow more bad Gems? Is** _ **that**_ **what you're talking about?**

"Ohhhhhh...kayyyyyyyy..." Mr. Smiley says, still smiling, but now nervously.

 **Steven:** **They grew other Gems here?!**

 **Pearl** **: Amethyst, he's not ready!**

 **Amethyst:** **Oh, but don't worry, Steven. Everything's just fine now.**

 **Pearl:** _ **Amethyst**_

 **Amethyst** **: It all worked out. We won!**

 **Pearl** _ **: Stop**_ **.**

 **Amethyst** **: And we shut this place down so the Earth would be safe from parasites like me!**

 **Pearl** **: Amethyst! That's enough!**

"Pearl seems kind of...oblivious to how Amethyst is reacting isnt she?" Kiki points out.

"She usually is." Responds Vidalia.

 **Steven** **: Pearl?**

 **Pearl:** **Steven, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see this horrible place.**

 **Amethyst:** **Then why don't you just** _ **leave**_ **!?...**

 **Amethyst summons her whip, she wraps it around Pearl and throws her against the leg of an injector.**

"WHOA!" The room gasps.

"These two have serious issues." Peedee points out.

 **...Admit it...**

 **Amethyst keeps swinging her whip at Pearl and she dodges.**

 **... I'm just an embarrassment to you!**

"Very serious." Nanefua agrees.

 **Steven** **: Amethyst! Wait!**

 **Amethyst picks Steven up and tosses hima side. He falls back and trips on a rock.**

 **Pearl summons her spear.**

 **Pearl:** **I don't want to fight you.**

 **Amethyst:** **I wouldn't want to fight me neither!**

 **Amethyst does a "sonic spin" towards Pearl, who narrowly dodges.**

 **Pearl blasts energy shots from her spear at her. Amethyst jumps into the air, slashing her whip downwards. Pearl steps on it and slices part of it off with her spear.**

"And I thought our fights were bad." Kiki says looking at Jenny, who nods agreeing.

 **Steven runs towards them.**

 **Steven** **: You guys, stop it!**

 **Amethyst:** **Stay out of this!**

 **Amethyst tosses her whip at Steven, it wraps around his legs causing him to fall.**

 **Pearl jumps towards Amethyst and Amethyst tries to hit her with her whip. But Pearl dodges each swing and kicks Amethyst away while striking a ballerina pose.**

 **Pearl** **: Amethyst, stop this! You can't beat me.**

 **Amethyst:** **I... don't... CARE!...**

 **While screaming Amethyst summons two whips and wraps the ends of both around Pearl's spear. Steven watches them from a distance shocked.**

 **...I'm** _ **not**_ **gonna let you stand there and remind me of everything I hate about myself!**

 **Amethyst sends beams of energy down the whips, when they reach pearl it cause a huge explosion that slams Pearl against the Injector. Pearl lays on the ground as Amethyst looks at her crying.**

Many mouths open while gasping. Screams are heard through the room also.

 **Amethyst:** **I never asked for it to be this way. I never asked to be made!**

 **Pearl** **: Amethyst...**

"STEVEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sadie screams to the TV

 **Steven:** **Amethyst, please, no more! I know you're upset, but, I can't bear to watch you two hurt each other.**

 **They all gasp upon hearing a creaking and rattling, and look up to see the Injector about to collapse on all three of them. Steven summons his bubble, but it only covers Pearl and calls out to Amethyst but she just runs. The injector falls and smashes on the bubble.**

The audience gasps, hoping all three of them are alright. Even Kofi.

 **From the rubble Steven and Pearl emerge. They run after amethyst.**

 **Steven** _ **:**_ **Ame-thy-st! Where are you?!**

 **Steven finds Amethyst in her hole. She is facing away from him curled in a ball.**

 **Amethyst:** **Go away. I'm bad, and you shouldn't be around me.**

"NO YOUR NOT!" Vidalia and Jenny say at the same time.

 **Steven:** **What? That's ridiculous. Look, I don't know what any of this really means, but I-**

 **Amethyst:** **Yeah, you don't. 'Cause if you did, you wouldn't be talking to me.**

 **Steven:** **Pearl, get in here. You got to help me.**

"Yes. let Pearl talk to her!" Jamie says.

 **Pearl** **: But-**

 **Steven:** **You have to talk to her.**

 **Pearl slides into the hole next to Amethyst.**

 **Pearl** **: Amethyst... Amethyst, I had no idea you've been upset about this.**

 **Amethyst:** _ **What?!**_ **You had no idea!? This is, like, my entire existence! You want to pretend that none of this ever happened! You think I'm just a big mistake!**

"No. Amethyst im sure Pearl didn't mean it like that." Kiki says.

 **Pearl:** **No, no. Amethyst,** _ **you're**_ **not the mistake. You're just the byproduct of a... *blushes* big mistake...**

 **Amethyst glares at her.**

Groans and face-palms are heard throughout the room.

"Really?" Even Ronaldo says.

 **...No, that's not- I... I just never thought of** _ **this**_ **as** _ **you**_ **. None of this is your fault. You didn't build this place...**

"Exactly!" Vidalia agrees.

 **...I-I'm sorry, Amethyst. I hope you can forgive me. You're the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that.**

"Awww." All the girls and some guys cooed. Buck didn't move a single facial muscle but a single tear fell down his side.

 **Amethyst and Pearl exit the hole. Once they are out Amethyst hugs Pearl, shocking her, but she then returns the hug.**

More cooes.

 **All three of them walk hand in hand to the warp pad.**

 **Steven:** **Crystal Gems forever! Now let's go home, so Steven can sleep in a bed.**

 **All three of them warp out. But in the background metal clanging noises are heard.**

But everyone was too caught up in Amethysts and Pearls drama to notice.

"I need to talk to Amethyst when this is over." Vidalia says.

" _Ok everyone. All you really need to see is the last five minutes of this next episode, so do you want to skip it or watch the whole thing anyways?" The intercom asks._

"Eh..Whats in the first half?" Asks Vidalia.

" _Steven talking to his friend Connie about the "Familiar Unfamiliar" books."_

"Oh I love that series. Play it!" Sadie says.

Others in the room groan.

* * *

 **Marble Madness**

 **Steven is sitting on the beach with Connie. His eyes are covered and Connie is pulling out a book titled "Familiar Unfamiliar."**

 **Steven: Can I look yet?**

 **Connie: Okay...**

 **Steven opens his eyes, he is excited.**

 **Steven: BOOOOKS! Whoa, cool cover!**

 **Connie: It's my favorite series! It's about this girl named Lisa and she's a witch! - I mean, she doesn't know she's a witch at first, and she has a familiar, which is sorta like this spirit companion that everyone in the world has. And hers is a talking falcon named Archimicarus! Anyways she goes on this quest to find her father after he's kidnapped by the mysterious one-eyed man.**

"Aw dont spoil it!" Sadie says.

 **Steven: Whoa, mystery!**

 **Connie: Here! Lemme get you started! Ahem. "Chapter One: The Morning Thief. Lisa awoke with a start, the echoes of her dreams still dancing in her mind, the low rumble of thunder murmured through the quiet house- "**

 **A shooting noise is heard, Connie is startled.**

 **Steven: Wooah, this is a really good book!**

 **Steven says as oblivious as ever.**

People in the audience groans.

 **Connie: Uh... okay. "The house was deathly still. The only sound Lisa could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. The hairs on her neck tingle when suddenly-"**

 **Something huge falls from the sky and shoots into the water at fast speed. Steven and Connie look shocked as water droplets fall on them.**

"Oh god, an invasion?" Sadie groans.

 **Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl quickly exit the beach house to see what's happening.**

 **Amethyst: What was that?**

 **A larger robonoid emerges from the ocean and rolls onto the beach before sprouting six stubby legs.**

 **Steven: It's one of the Marble Robots.**

 **Connie: What?**

 **The large robonoid starts approaching Steven and Garnet jumps and stops it with her gauntlets.**

 **Garnet: AMETHYST! PEARL!**

 **Amethyst and Pearl both scream falling down from above at high speeds and slams into the Robonoid.**

 **A large explosion bursts from the beach, while Steven protects a smiling Connie with his bubble.**

 **Steven: You okay?**

 **Connie: I love hanging out at your place!**

The room laughs. Except for Kofi and Fryman.

"We should probably call her parents about this." Fryman says.

 **Steven: Pearl, do you think this was-**

 **Pearl: One of Peridot's Machines? Yes I think so, only... we've never seen one this big before.**

 **Amethyst: Or this gooey!**

 **Amethyst says walking up to Pearl, covered completely in light blue goo and grinning mischievously at Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Amethyst, we need to be careful we don't know what this stuff is.**

 **Amethyst begins to snicker.**

 **Pearl: Oh no - Don't you dare get that stuff on me!**

 **Amethyst: Goop hug!**

 **Amethyst tries to hug Pearl, but Pearl runs away, not wanting to get "Gooed".**

Jenny is cracking up while Kiki is looking disturbed.

"Man I love Amethyst." Jenny says between laughs.

"I actually prefer Pearl." Kiki says.

 **Amethyst: COME HERE, PEARL! I love you, Pearl!**

 **Connie: Peridot. Is that the Gem you told me about? The one that's trying to come to Earth?**

"Nice to know they communicate." Sadie says.

"What makes you say that?" Peedee asks.

"Oh come on, everybody knows Steven is Connie's boyfriend." Ronaldo says bluntly.

"They arent dating." Peedee says.

"Ok fine, they WILL be boyfriend-girlfriend." Jenny clarifies.

 **Steven: Yeah. We stopped her before but, I guess she can still shoot stuff here from space.**

 **Steven walks over to Garnet.**

 **Steven: So... what do you think it was here to do?**

 **Garnet: We destroyed it, that's all that matters.**

"No...I still think it does." Jamie said skeptically.

 **Amethyst: Goop hug!**

 **Amethyst shouts popping out and hugging Garnet, covering her with goo.**

 **Garnet looks at her nonchalantly.**

 **Pearl walks up to her frowning and also covered in goo.**

 **Garnet brings them into a group-goo hug.**

More laughter from the room.

"One big happy family." Sadie sings.

"One big goopy-family." Jenny clarifies.

 **Later Connie at her house, Connie rushed down the stairs to take the phone from her mom.**

 **Dr. Maheswaran: Connie? The Steven Universe boy would like to speak with you.-** _ **I swear that's not his real name.**_

"Well it is." Fryman says.

"It is odd though." Kofi says.

"Actually Greg told me once that his original last name was DeMayo but when he went on the road he changed it to Universe." Vidalia says.

"Really?" Everyone asks dumbfound.

"REALLY."

 **Connie rushes down and grabs the phone as Dr. Maheshwaran walks out.**

 **Connie: Hi Steven! - what's up? Have you read more "Unfamiliar Familiar"?**

 **Steven: Yeah but I'm -**

 **Connie: Aaah! Isn't it amazing? How far did you get?**

 **Steven: I'm in the middle of one of them but, I'm really confused...They keep talking about this Plinkman guy who died... Am I supposed to know who he is?**

 **Connie: Plinkman... but that's Lisa's dad... Steven? You're reading them in order, right?**

 **Steven: There's an order? Aww man, I just started with the one with the coolest cover...**

More groans and face-palms.

"Really Steven?" Sadie said.

"This is the past. I think he's better now." Jenny says.

 **...Hello? Connie?**

 **Connie is staring into nothing with a blank expression on her face.**

"He broke her." Peedee jokes.

 **A shooting noise like the one from the beach is heard.**

 **Steven: What the- ?**

 **Garnet: Something entered the atmosphere.**

 **All four of them exit to the porch. Another robonoid is seen shooting from the sky.**

 **Amethyst: Up there!**

 **Pearl: It's another one of those things!**

 **Garnet: It landed on Mask Island - Come on!**

 **Steven: Connie, I'm gonna call you back.**

 **Steven and the gems warp to Mask Island. The robonoid is seen wandering aimlessly.**

"Ah Mask Island. The place I almost died." Sadie says to herself.

Everyone overhears and stares at her.

 **Pearl: Is it... looking for a warp?**

 **Garnet: We have to stop it!**

 **The three gems charge at the robonoid and it gets destroyed, like the one at the beach was.**

 **Steven walks up wiping the goo off his head with his shirt.**

 **Steven: *covered in goo* Yeesh - What are these things trying to do?**

 **Pearl: We're not... really... that sure...**

 **Garnet: It's not trying to do anything now.**

"Yeah...Not the right attitude Garnet." Jamie says.

 **Later, Steven and Connie are on the phone again.**

 **Connie: Okay. So you read the first three books in order. Do you... like them?**

 **Steven: Of Course!, They're awesome! I really love Lisa's familiar - He's my favorite, I'm... just confused about one thing though.**

 **Connie: What's that?**

 **Steven: What... is... a familiar?**

 **Connie: Noooooo ugggggh.**

"Steven, Steven, Steven." Sadie nods to herself.

"Wait didn't Connie already tell him what a familiar was? Whens he first gave him the book." Peedee says.

 **The ground rumbles. Steven looks around.**

 **Connie: Was that another one of those marble things?**

 **The Crystal Gems all enter the living room. Amethyst is very irritated.**

 **Steven: Yeah...**

 **Amethyst: What is with these things? This is like the FIFTH one this week!**

 **Garnet: We'll find it in the Desert!**

 **Steven: Connie, talk later! Wait you guys, wait for me!**

 **Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl warp before Steven can reach them. He then gets on the pad and warps himself.**

 **Steven arrives in a desert. He see's Garnet trying to hold another robonoid back, Pearl sitting on top hitting it with the bottom of her spear, and Amethyst with her whip wrapped around it trying to pull it back.**

 **Pearl: Stop! - coming! - here! - you! - stupid! - balls!**

"Phfftt!" Most of the guys chuckle. The girls roll their eyes.

 **Amethyst: Yeah! Let it out! Get crazy!**

 **Steven runs up to them with waving arms yelling "Guys, guys, guys! Stop!". The other gems look at him, stopping what they are doing.**

 **Steven: How many more of these things are you gonna have to fight?**

 **Pearl: We don't know! They just keep COMING and COMING and we don't even know what they ARE! - We don't know anything!**

 **Steven: That's okay - I don't know anything all the time, it's like my whole life...**

"From what we have observed that seems very accurate." Buck says. Then Jenny elbows him in the arm. "Ow!"

 **... But I have you guys to tell me about tell me about Gem stuff, Connie can explain what familiars are, and Dad tells me weird dad stuff.**

 **Pearl: But nobody knows what these things are here to do.**

 **Steven: Well - it probably does.**

 **Pearl: What?**

"Steven where are you going with this?" Sadie asks.

 **Steven: We could follow it and see where it goes.**

 **Amethyst: Are you NUTS?!**

"Well its better than what your doing." Jamie says.

 **Pearl: Who knows what could go wrong?**

 **Garnet: We can't keep fighting these things forever - Well, we can but I don't want to...**

More laughter from the room.

"I feel you Garnet." Jamie says, thinking he would feel the same way in her situation.

"Well we can but I dont want too." Jenny says recapping Garnet, then she pulls out her cell phone. "Hey Intercom dude! Can you play that again I want it as my new ringtone."

 _-Rewind-_

 _Garnet: We can't keep fighting these things forever - Well, we can but I don't want to..._

"HA! Thank you!"

 **...Let's do it Steven's way.**

 **Steven: Yeah! Let's follow the funky flow.**

 **Amethyst: We're dead.**

 **All the four of them get on top of the robot. Steven pats it and tells it to "MUSH!"**

 **The robonoid makes it to a warp pad and it warps too...**

 **Garnet: Kindergarten...**

" **Oh...not good." Mr. Smiley mumbles.**

 **Pearl: Oh, why here? This site has been damaged enough by the Gems that were incubated here 6,000 years ago! That's it! It's confirmed. These things are up to no good!**

 **Pearl is ready to summon her spear but Steven stops her.**

 **Steven: Wait! We don't even know what it's doing here? Can't we just... see where it wants to go?**

 **Pearl: Garnet?**

 **Garnet: Hmm... Steven's way.**

 **Pearl sighs and her spear retracts back into her gem.**

 **The robonoid jumps down and continues walking.**

"So, the gems are 6000+ years old. Interesting." Ronaldo says.

"Hmmm. She _is_ much older than me." Nanefua says referring to Garnet.

 **Pearl: What does it want here?**

 **Steven: Maybe it just wants to see where Amethyst was made.**

 **Amethyst: Maybe it should mind its own business.**

 **Pearl: I don't like this at all...**

 **Steven: But...**

 **Amethyst: I'm kinda with Pearl on this one.**

Vidalia spits out her drink (she got a soda earlier).

"Amethyst agreeing with Pearl!? Its the end of the world!"

 **Steven: Aw, come on, can't you feel this guy's funky flow? He's a funk master.**

 **Pearl: I can't believe we're doing this.**

 **The robonoid suddenly stops.**

 **Steven: Why'd you stop, li'l buddy?**

 **Garnet: Something's happening.**

 **Garnet grabs everyone and jumps off.**

 **The Robonoid hovers in the air while retracting it's legs into its body. It sends a jolt of energy to the ground and it opens a square hole.**

 **The robonoid takes the form of a upside down pyramid, the gems look amazed.**

 **Then the Robonoid slides into the hold and a stream of yellow light appears.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ronaldo says.

 **Steven looks on with stars in his eyes.**

 **Steven: Yesss!**

 **The Robonoid goes down the hole.**

 **Steven: See? I knew we'd find something cool... Let's go!**

 **Steven jumps carelessly into the hole, sliding down. The other gems look worried and go after him.**

"STEVEN NO!" Sadie screams.

 **Steven lands on the flat surface of the robonoid, the gems land right after him.**

 **Steven: Hey guys! Going down? ... Are you okay?**

 **Pearl: What is all this?**

 **Pearl says looking at all the wiring on the walls.**

"I find the fact that she doesnt know disturbing." Kiki says.

"Maybe it helps incubate the gems?" Jamie ponders.

"She should still know what it is though." Sour Cream states.

 **The robonoid stops as a bridge connects it to control room. As it glows a control panel arises.**

 **The Robonoid drips the tip of it off the bottom like a drop of water.**

 **The drop forms a ball which sprouts four appendages. It makes its way to the control panel and activates it like a hand. It glows.**

"Oh this isn't good." Sadie says worried.

"Please be a space tv. Please be a space tv." Jenny pleas.

 **The control panel creates a floating screen. The screen reveals Peridot.**

"Well...she's back." Jamie says.

 **All the Gems, startled by Peridot's image, they jump off to hide beneath the monitor.**

 **Peridot: Established Gem Projection Link with control room. Plug Robonoid has successfully landed on Planet Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten Control Room in Facet Five. Will proceed to perform status check of Kindergarten.**

 **Amethyst: It's Peridot.**

 **Pearl: Is she trying to re-activate the Kindergarten? Doesn't she know it'll destroy all life on Earth?!**

"Im fairly certain she doesn't care." Fryman says.

 **Steven: Why don't we ask her?**

"NO!" Everyone in the room screams.

 **Garnet: Shh - Steven, we're facing an enemy we don't know with technology we don't understand. This isn't the time to be asking questions.**

 **Steven: Really sounds like it is...**

"Well...he's got a point there." Vidalia says.

 **Garnet: Ok - here's the plan: We can't let her see us, so we wait for an opening. When she's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall. Steven stays here!**

"Hes gone already isnt he?" Kofi asks sarcastically.

"The gems sure likes to smash things a lot." ROnaldo says disapprovingly.

 **The gems whisper for Steven to come back as they see Steven climb up to the monitor. Where the screen is facing the opposite direction of Steven.**

"HA! Reminds me of you as a child Kofi." Nanefua says.

Kofi looks at her bewildered.

"Mom! When I was Stevens age I was responsible!" Kofi shouts.

Nanefua smiles. "No you weren't."

 **Peridot: Now accounting for all operational Injectors. Checking for aberrations in perimeter.**

 **Two areas on the floor begin to glow white, and two large green hand constructs emerge from them. The hands activate a pair of panels on the ceiling which causes some cylinders to be ejected.**

 **Peridot: Ugh, this Gem Tech is simply archaic.**

 **Steven: I don't know, I think it looks pretty cool.**

 **Peridot turns the screen around to face Steven. Looking at him surprised.**

 **Steven: Hi! I'm Steven.**

 **Peridot: There appears to be an infestation of "Stevens" in the Kindergarten.**

"'Stevens?' She thinks he's a species?" Buck asks.

" _Gems dont have individual names." The intercom explains. "There are thousands of each type of gem each of which has it's own role in society and a facet number. So, yes, Peridot thinks Steven is just one Steven out of thousands of others at this point."_

"Oh." Sadie exclaims, understanding.

"So there are thousands of Pearls?" Buck asks, then he shrugs. "My dad will be happy to hear this."

 **Steven: Daw, I'm not so bad once you get to know me!**

 **Peridot: And how many more Stevens are present in this area?**

 **Steven: Oh, just me.**

 **Peridot: Nee-ah, that's a relief. So tell me. Have Stevens replaced humans as the dominant species on Earth?**

 **Steven: Oh no - there's lots of humans, there's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion... I think... lots of people.**

Sadie, Jamie and Onion all widen their eyes as Steven goes through their names. Then they remember something.

Just before Steven sacrificed himself, they were all taken prisoner by those two gems. Aquamarine and Topaz? They had said that they were here to collect humans from a list by

PERIDOT FIVE-X-G!

"Wiat? D-did Steven?" Sadie was then cut off by the intercom.

" _Yes Sadie. They collected you peole Specifically from the list Steven just gave this Peridot. That is why he sacrificed himself by saying he was Rose, to make up for his mistake."_

Everyone looked shocked in the room, but none more so than Jamie, Onion and Sadie. Steven had sacrificed himself for them, to make up for his mistake. Now they were REALLY hoping he was going to be alright.

 **Peridot: Hmm...**

 **Steven: Now I get to ask a question, what are you doing?**

 **Peridot: Hm, just picking up where we left off.**

 **As the screen turns away from Steven. Peridot raises one of her metal hands above Steven and forms a fist. It falls down in an attempt to crush him.**

"Gah!" the room screams.

 **Garnet catches the fist and throws it.**

 **Peridot turns back and looks surprised.**

 **Peridot: A Gem!**

 **Amethyst and Pearl jump up.**

 **Peridot: Ah! More? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on this planet!**

"Uh, Red Eye?" Fryman asked.

" _A giant red gem device that came to earth after the incident with the centipeedle." The intercom explained. "The gems destroyed it which resulted in it exploding and destroying your car."_

"Oh." He says bitterly.

 **Pearl: That's because we destroyed it.**

 **Peridot: You what? But the records say that Gems were wiped out on earth... wait a minute... you're the ones that have been destroying my Plug Robonoids... are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again? Is THIS your bizarre icon? Uhrooh! Why do you keep destroying my THINGS?!**

 **Pearl: Because we are the Crystal Gems! We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures!**

 **Peridot: The Crystal Gems?**

"Wait does she not know?" Mr. Smiley asked.

"Shouldn't she know who they are? I mean if this was was as big as they say..." Then Ronaldo was cut off.

" _Gems are created with only what they need to know to do their job. No gems created before Era 2 know much-if anything, about the gem war."_ Says the intercom.

 **All Gems jump and attack Peridot's robotic hands.**

 **Peridot: Stop! How dare you? I'm doing this one way or another. You're just... making it... really... difficult!**

 **Garnet: Amethyst, now!**

 **Amethyst: Destroy!**

 **Amethyst uses her whip to grab a hand and throw it at the power source. Destroying it.**

 **Peridot: I'm reporting this!**

 **The screen vanishes.**

 **Amethyst: Is it over?**

 **Steven: Okay... I, I might have gone a little too far this time.**

 **Garnet: Well, Steven you weren't completely wrong. We learned something new because of your decisions.**

 **Steven: Alright!**

 **Garnet: But yeah, this was a pretty bad idea.**

 **Steven: Aw man...**

"You know, I liked the first one best." Kiki said. Many others agreed.

" _Now, who wants to know more about the giant hand that attacked beach city?"_

* * *

 _Please review._


	7. The Return-Jail Break

**The Return/Jailbreak**

 **The first thing that appears on the screen is Stevens fist banging against a counter top in slow motion.**

 **Then we see Steven at the Fryshack counter with Greg.**

 **Steven: Give me the...**

 **Peedee immediately puts a bag of fry bits put in front of him.**

 **...Oh, thanks!**

 **Peedee: Eh, I saw you guys coming.**

"Not that hard to see." Peedee mumbled.

 **Greg: Are you closing up all by yourself?**

 **Peedee Yeah, it's just me tonight.**

 **Greg: Wow, that's a lot of responsibility for a kid your age. Your dad must really trust you.**

"Yes I do." Fryman said proudly looking at his youngest son. Ronaldo tries to avoid it by being on his phone.

 **Peedee: Don't patronize me, sir.**

"Wow...rude." Jenny says.

 **Steven: See you, Peedee!**

 **Steven and Greg leave the shack and walk towards the beach.**

 **Steven: So, like I was saying, Peridot's been shooting huge robots here from space. And when you smash them, they explode into goo!**

 **Greg: That sounds scary. You know, I'm not sure if... Do you ever feel like this Gem stuff is too much for you?**

 **Steven: What are you-**

 **A loud explosion sound causes Steven to fall to the ground.**

 **In the FIsh Stew Pizza restaurant Kiki is caught off guard by shattering glass.**

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Kiki said.

"Me too!" Kofi says angrily remembering the bill be paid to replace the glass.

 **Peedee who is carrying a bag of trash is startled by shattering windows.**

"Im glad I wasnt hit." Peedee said relieved.

 **On the beach Sour Cream and Buck grad hold of the rocky wall and everyone else looks up at the sky.**

 **Greg: What the hey was that? ... Steven?**

 **Steven looks up at the sky and see's a giant green hand pointing.**

 **Steven: Is that... a hand?**

 **On the beach Pearl is next to Garnet and Amethyst with a telescope.**

 **Pearl: The Light Cannons should be ready.**

"Light cannons?" Ronaldo asks.

"Oh Roses old blaster things." Vidalia explains. "If those things couldnt destroy the hand nothing will."

 **Steven and Greg run up to them.**

 **Steven: Guys! Did you see that thing in the sky?**

 **Pearl: It's a ship. We have to assume it's Peridot.**

 **Garnet: Lapis told us she'll be coming. With advanced weapons and reinforcements.**

"Wait? Lapis? When did that happen?" Sadie asks confused.

" _Lapis sent a message to them through the wailing stone saying that Peridot was coming, with ANOTHER gem."_

Once the overhead explained, people in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

 **Greg: It's happening...**

 **Steven: I wanna see...**

 **Steven looks through the telescope and see's the hand close up.**

 **...Woah.**

 **Garnet: Ready the light cannons.**

 **Pearl flips a switch on a remote. Three pink cannons come out from under their home, and Amethyst pulls up another light cannon on the porch.**

 **Garnet: Steven, light them up.**

 **Steven pulls out a walkie-talkie, the other one is taped to a light cannon so they can all hear what Steven is saying.**

 **Steven: If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.**

 **The** _ **Cannons shoot beams into sky at the spaceship. They twirl around and form a Rose (the gem not the flower) shaped figure before colliding on the Hand. The hand opens and the beams hit it without causing any damage. Then gets back into the pointing position.**_

Everyones mouth is hanging, not even a scratch.

"Well, were dead." Says Vidalia forgetting this was the past.

 **Garnet: No effect.**

 **Greg: What now?**

 **Garnet : We'll have to take them head on. The whole town might be in danger.**

 **Steven: I better make a call. Time for some... political favors.**

 **Steven says pulling out his phone and clicking on mayor Dewey's number. The image shows Dewey with his eyes barely open and wearing an undershirt.**

"Why did he have a picture of the mayor like that?" Sour Cream asked confused.

"I dont think Ii wanna know." Says Kiki.

"Oh relax the little dude just came to my place in the morning to borrow something. Took the pic then." Explains Buck.

 **In his office, Dewey is hiding behind the curtains. On the desk is a mug of pencils that says "#1 Rad Dad."**

 **Dewey picks up the phone scared.**

 **Mayor Dewey: Hello?**

 **Steven: Mayor Dewey! It's me, Steven Universe!**

 **Mayor Dewey: Universe, what's this thing in the sky? As a politician, pointing fingers make me very nervous.**

The whole room laughs. It was true.

Nanefua thinks "coward" to herself.

 **Steven: Mayor Dewey, the whole town's in danger. We have to evacuate the city.**

 **Mayor Dewey: Evacuate? Hmm. Evacuate. Could be tough. I'll need a catchy slogan.**

 **Later in the evening when the light is dimmer Dewey drives his van through town. The van is constantly replaying: E-VA-CU-ATE, E-VA-CU-ATE, E-VA-CU-ATE.**

"Really?" Nanefua says out loud.

"Dad likes to make an impact on the people."

 **Dewey stops the van and stands on the roof while the people of beach city surround him.**

 **Mayor Dewey: People! I need everyone to consider evacuation! Evacuation is something we all depend on in times of...**

"Ok, now he's just following a script." Buck admits.

"I gotta admit your dads speeches are kind of weird sometimes." Says Jamie.

"Says the guy who made a two man play where Amethyst was a mop." Snarks Vidalia.

"Wait were you even there?" Ronaldo asks.

"I video taped it for her." Sour Cream admits.

"Dude thats illegal." Complains Peedee.

"Jamie are you cool with it?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

"I think im good."

 **The screen zooms out and we see Steven looking on from a distance.**

 **He turns around and sees the gems loading some bags into Greg's van.**

 **Steven: Hey! That's a great idea, Dad. You should leave with the rest of the...**

 **Then Steven spots his cheeseburger backpack**

 **...is that my luggage?**

 **Greg and Pearl: Uuuhh...**

 **Greg: Who wants to tell him?**

 **Pearl looks at Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: Hey, I'm not good with this stuff!**

"Yeah..."Vidalia agrees.

 **Garnet: Steven, I know you don't think we trust you. I know more often than not we treat you like a human child. But the truth is, we rely on you...**

 **Garnet hands Steven a megaphone.**

 **...Your voice inspires us, binds us, reminds us why we promised to protect the planet. You must now be that voice, for them.**

 **The boardwalk is in ruins. Fryman is trying to pull Peedee away from the restaurant but He is still latching on while Ronaldo tries to get footage of the hand with his phone.**

 _ **Fryman: Peedee, come on!**_

 _ **Peedee: But are we coming back!?**_

 _ **Fryman: Ronaldo, help me with your brother!**_

"Oh yeah, you cried a lot." Says Ronaldo to a defensive Peedee.

"No I didnt."

"Sorry son but you did."

 **Garnet: If anything happens, you need to be there to protect them. Like your mother once did. It's your destiny.**

"Destiny." Sadie hums.

 **Steven: I won't disappoint you!**

 **Garnet: I know.**

 **Steven and Greg drive off in the van. The gems look away sadly.**

 **Garnet: We did everything we could... Alright, pull it together!**

"Well that was abrupt." Jenny mumbles, but she is still saddened by the emotional scene.

 **Steven and Greg are in the van leaving the city, cars are in the front and back doing the same thing.**

Many in the audience think back to how they felt at the time, confused and scared, and now they know more.

 **In the van Greg glances over at Steven.**

 **Steven: Maybe... when Peridot gets to Earth, she'll see how nice all the people are, and she won't want to hurt anyone.**

"Yeah...I dont think so." Mr. Smiley says.

 **Greg: Just like your mother.**

 **Steven: Yeah?**

 **Greg: Yeah. But these other Gems aren't like your mother. They aren't like Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl. They aren't gonna start caring about people now. They didn't the first time they...**

People leaned in.

"First time they what?" Sadie asks the screen.

"Invaded. Obviously." Ronaldo clarifies.

 **Steven: The first time they what?**

 **Greg: I mean, it was thousands of years ago! It's-it's not like I was there! *looks at Steven* The Gems should be telling you all this stuff but I get it. I mean, they don't want you thinking of them like that!**

 **Steven: Like what?...**

People lean in

"Come on Greg say it." Says a very eager Vidalia.

 **Greg continues to drive nervously.**

 **...Dad, like what?**

 **Greg: Like aliens, Steven! Aliens who invaded Earth!**

"I knew it!" Yells Ronaldo

"Woah!" Says Sadie and Kiki at once.

"Way to drop it Greg." Says Vidalia.

 **Steven: What!?**

 **Greg: All they do is try to make up for it. They just can't forgive themselves, you understand?**

 **As Greg continues talking Steven has flashbacks of his previous experiences showing hints of the gem war.  
He see's Amethyst at the kindergarden, how Pearl talked about how damaging it was when gems came to grow more gems.**

 **He remembers Pearl talking to a projection of Rose, talking about how they have to fight.**

 **Pearl holding up Rose's flag he found in Lion**

 **And the Strawberry battlefield.**

 **Greg: Look, they were doing something awful to the planet and your mother couldn't stand it anymore. She told me that's why she had to turn on her own kind. She gave up everything just to stop what they started here and drive the invading Gems off of Earth.**

 **Steven: So sh-she saved the world, that's good!**

 **Greg No such thing as a good war, kiddo. Gems were destroyed, people too... In the end, your mother could only save a handful of her closest friends. If it weren't for her shield, man, I don't know...**

"Well, I'll never look at the gems the same again." Says Mr. Smiley.

"Man that's heavy." Says Peedee.

"Wow. Just wow." Kiki and Jenny say together.

"How is it people don't know about this?" Ronaldo asks trying to look up any reference to this in history on his phone.

"Yeah you would think someone would have documented something like this." Fryman agrees with his son.

"Maybe they did but it became distorted throughout time. I mean all this stuff is confusing to us, imagine how it looked to them." Explains Jamie.

"Yeah, maybe the gens are where we get our ideas for magic and monsters and gods and...s'neople." Says Jamie.

"No, sneople are real too. Right overhead?" Asks Ronaldo.

" _I have no comment."_

 **Steven covers his face.**

 **...B-but hey, let's look on the bright side! We're gonna drive past that waffle place in a couple miles!**

 **Steven: We gotta go back! Turn the van around!**

 **Greg: No way, the Gems don't want you going back!**

 **Steven: I know they're just trying to protect me, but I have to protect them! I have Mom's shield, they need me!**

 **Greg: I need you too!**

 **Steven: Please Dad, what if they get hurt? Dad, turn around! Dad! Turn the van around, please!**

 **Steven punches the panel in front of him. The airbags inflate and he is launched out of the van in his bubble. Greg stops the van and runs out after him as the bubble pops and Steven lies on the ground.**

 **Greg: Steven!**

 **Steven: Dad...**

 **The people of beach city step out of their cars to check on them. Including the Frymans, the Pizza's, Mayor Dewey, Mr. SMiley, the Millers and Onions family.**

 **Fryman: Yo, Greg, are you and your kid okay?**

"Oh...So that's what caused that." Responds Fryman.

 **Greg: Yeah, yeah! We're fine, we're fine. Ugh...**

 **Steven: Dad, please. I have to go back. I have to! They don't have my shield, do you understand?**

 **Greg: Yeah, okay. Just... be careful, or I'm gonna run fresh out of family.**

 **Steven: Stay with everyone and keep them safe. I'll figure out some way to get back to Beach City.**

 **Lion appears behind Steven and places a paw on his head.**

 **Steven: Oh, this'll work!**

"Lion to the rescue!" Peedee sings.

 **As Steven rides on Lion back to beach city he dials a number on his phone.**

 **Steven: Come on, pick up...**

 **Answering Machine:** _ **You've reached the Maheswaran residence. Please leave a message after the beep. And keep it short.**_

 **Steven: Hey, Connie, it's Steven. Just... seeing what you were up to. Don't know if you knew, but there's some crazy stuff going on with a giant space hand and we all might die, so, uh, I guess call me back when you get this and talk to you soon! Uh, bye!**

"Yeah Steven Connie was on the road." Says Sadie, remembering that she was in front of her.

"Doesn't she have a cell phone?" Asks Jenny.

"She should, I mean what is she 12?" Replies Kiki.

" _12 and three quarters."_

"I think she does but maybe he called the house by mistake." Says Peedee.

"Well in all fairness he was running towards life threatening danger. Probably didn't give enough time to check the number." Says a rational thinking Buck.

"Fair point...I guess." Sour Cream replies.

 **Once Steven hangs up, Lion teleports them to the beach in front of the Crystal Temple. Steven gazes at Opal holding her bow at the ship and standing by Garnet.**

"Hey Opals back!" Says Nanefua with glee.

 **Garnet: Fire!**

 **Opal releases her string and fires a light arrow, it breaks apart into a dozen other arrows and hits the ship. But causes no damage.**

"Well that didn't work." Says a worried Jamie.

 **Steven gets off of Lion and runs over to the others.**

 **Steven: Stay here! If something happens, Dad'll need a new son!**

Despite all their seriousness, the room chuckles a bit from Stevens thinking.

"Really Steven?"

"New son?"

 **Garnet and Opal watch as the ship increases speed in its descent. Heat flowing off of it like a meteor.**

 **Garnet: At least Steven is safe...**

 **Steven: Hey guys!**

 **Garnet: Steven!**

 **Seeing Steven at the beach causes Opal to break apart into Pearl and Amethyst as they fall on the ground.**

 **Amethyst: You came back!**

 **Pearl: What are you doing?! Get out of here!**

 **Steven: But-**

 **Garnet: It's too late! Just stay behind us!**

 **The ship approached and stops itself over the ocean, the descent causes a ripple in the waters. The hand flips over and opens, up causing it's finger to touch the beach.**

Those in the audience watched the screen scared fo what was about to happen.

 **Zooming out the hand is noticeably larger than the temple.**

 **Steven: Ah...**

 **A green ball appears from the palm of the hand, it rolls down the finger which then hits the sand. From it emerges Peridot, followed by a much larger gem with a long white hair like Amethyst and a Jasper gemstone for her nose. She also has a cape and yellow eyes.**

 **Peridot: That's them, all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines.**

 **Jasper: This is it?**

 **Peridot: Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!**

 **Jasper: Looks like another waste of my time...**

" **Woah..."**

"Jasper huh?" Ronaldo says making a note.

"She's huge!" Shouts Vidalia.

"Is that even a girl? Jasper looks more like a guy." Jenny asks.

"I don't think there are any male gems." Says Sadie.

"What about the one that tried kidnapping us, don't tell me To- whatever didn't look boyish." Replies Jamie.

"I guess some look more feminine than others."

"Well I would not wanna be in a dark alley with Jasper. Guy or girl." Says Kiki, everyone else nodes.

 **Jasper forcefully drags out Lapis from behind her.**

 **...Hey, get over here!**

"Lapis!" Shouts almost every one.

"So that's how Lapis got back."

"Traitor!" Yells Sadie.

 **Steven: Lapis.**

 **Jasper: This is their base?**

 **Lapis Yes...**

 **Garnet: You need to leave immediately!**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, step off!**

 **Pearl: This is** _ **not**_ **a Gem-controlled planet!**

 **The two hostile gems, and Lapis step down from the giant finger, landing on the beach. The gems have their weapons in their hands ready. Garnet her gauntlets, Pearl her spear and Amethyst her whip.**

 **Jasper:And neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!**

 **Steven is nervous.**

 **Jasper: But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl,...**

"Hey don't call pearl defective!" Yells Kiki.

 **...a puny overcooked runt,...**

"Don't call Amethyst a runt!" Yells Vidalia.

 **...and** _ **this**_ **shameless display?...**

"Shameless display?" Wonders Jamie

 **Jasper catches a glance at Steven who is looking at her scared.**

 **...What is that?**

 **The gems shift to protect Steven.**

 **Peridot: It calls itself the Steven.**

"No! Don't look at Steven." Yells a worried Sadie.

 **Lapis: He's just a human! He isn't a threat at all! He's not one of them!**

 **Jasper: I know what a human is. You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship.**

 **Jasper says turning around and walking away.**

 **Peridot Ugh,** _ **fine**_ **.**

 **Peridots four fingers form a screen, the remaining one on her "palm" works to operate it. The giant hand-ship rises, it forms a "finger gun" and begins to power up.**

"Uh oh..." Somebody in the theatre says, everyone thinks.

 **Garnet: Steven! Get out of here!**

 **Steven: No!**

 **Garnet: I won't let you risk your life!**

"Yes Steven, run!" Yells Kiki.

 **Steven: But this is my home! And you're all my family!**

People were touched by the young boys bravery and loyalty. Some of the kids were wondering if they had the guts to stay or not.

 **The gems look at Steven shocked.** _ **His gemstone begins to shine.**_ **And Peridot looks on menacingly.**

 **Peridot: Fire**

 **The finger begins to fire, and Steven runs up with a tear in his eyes.**

 **Steven I- I'm a Crystal Gem too!**

 **Steven jumps right in front of the blast.**

"Steven NO!"

 **Jasper turns around shocked.**

 **When the dust clears we see Steven behind Rose's shield.**

"YES!"

Sighs of relief went throughout the room.

 **Jasper: That shield! That symbol!**

 **The shield fades back into the gem and Steven collapses.**

 **Jasper: You! You have the power of Rose Quartz!**

 **Peridot: Now do you believe I needed an escort?**

 **Jasper: Fire a barrage! Widespread!**

 **Peridot swipes a finger right across her monitor. Garnet pushes Steven out of the way. The ship cuts a line across the beach, causing an explosion. Jasper speaks to the unharmed Steven as the smoke clears.**

 **Jasper: Rose, why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?**

Now everyone was scared.

"Stupid yellow lady! That not Rose!" Yells a worried Kofi.

"That's not Rose! Steven isn't Rose!" Yells a worried, well everyone.

 **Lapis: Don't hurt him!**

 **Jasper: You knew about this!**

 **Lapis: It wasn't relevant to the mission!**

 **Jasper Forget about the mission!**

 **Peridot:** _ **What!?**_

 **Jasper: Yellow Diamond needs to see this...** _ **thing**_ **.**

"Yellow diamond?" Peedee asks.

"Who?" Wonders everyone else, except Ronaldo and Vidalia.

"The great diamond authority..."

 **As soon as Jasper mentios Yellow Diamond Peridot and Lapis shiver. Steven looks at the gigantic gem in terror as Garnet rises from behind him ready to fight.**

 **Jasper: Good.**

 **Jasper summons a orange hammer-like helmet on her head. She head-butts against Garnet's gauntlets, pushing Garnet back. Garnet recovers and runs up to Jasper again.**

"Woah!" Shouts a surprised Mr. Smiley.

"Dang, Jaspers tough." Says Sour Cream

"And hard headed." Snarks Vidalia.

 **Garnet: Steven, run!**

 **But Jasper pulls out a sword like device with a circle in the middle.**

 **Jasper: Priming Gem Destabilizer.**

"Gem destabilizer wha-" Wonders Nanefua, but stops mid sentence.

 **Jasper dashed at Garnet and drives the destabilizer into her stomach.**

 **Garnet winces in pain.**

 **The energy surges through her body like a deleting code. Her "veins" glow yellow as parts of her body break off.**

Everybody in the theatre screams "Ahhhh!"

 **Pearl and Amethyst: Ah!**

 **Garnet looks at Steven before poofing. Two gems (or half of one gem) lay on the ground where Garnet once was, one red, one blue.**

"Ah! What just happened!?" Asked a surprised, and scared, Jamie.

"Garnet got destabilized and poofed, I guess." Reasoned Jenny.

"Look! Her gem split in half!" Shouts Buck.

"Or maybe she IS a fusion and that is two gems." Rationalized Kiki.

Onion nods in agreement.

"I guess we'll have to wait until she reforms." Says Kofi.

 **Jasper approaches Steven who is laying on the ground.**

 **Jasper: I was there, you know. At the first war for this garbage planet...**

"Oh..."

"Uh, welcome back...?" Says Kiki uneasily.

 **...I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But** _ **this...**_

 **Steven is terrified. Jasper lifts him up from his shirt.**

 _ **...This is**_ **sick!**

"Hey, put him down you big bully!" Yells Sadie.

"Yeah! Pick in someone your own size...which means not us either." Says Jamie.

 **Pearl and Amethyst charge at Jasper.**

 **Pearl: Unhand him!**

 **Pearl and Amethyst charge at Jasper, but she is unconcerned focusing all her attention on Steven/Rose.**

 **Jasper: I don't get what you're planning, Rose. But look?! Your base is taken. Your armies are ruined. You have failed!**

 **Jasper headbutts Steven, knocking him out.**

" _Jerk." Everyone thinks._

 **Jailbreak**

 **Steven wakes up in his cell with a black eye. He hears singing.**

"Oh good, Stevens alive. Trapped and with a black eye but alive." Kiki says relieved

 **Steven: Amethyst? Pearl?**

 **A brief image of a red and blue gem is shown falling to the ground.**

 **Steven: Garnet! Where are they?**

 **Steven gets up and runs towards the barrier. It glows yellow like the gem destabilizer.**

 **The screen pans and we see some of the ship. Then Steven is startles by a screaming voice, maybe Jaspers.**

"Are they on the giant hand?" Sadie whispers to Ronaldo.

"I assume so."

 **Steven: Woah...**

 **Steven touches the barrier. It does not harm to him but causes his "veins" to light up like a computer code.**

 **...Eww...Cool!**

 **Steven walks through the barrier, he shakes a bit but escapes without an issue.**

"Wait that's it? Pfft! Not much of a prison." Ronaldo says smugly.

"I guess since Stevens half human it doesn't affect him as much." Jenny says.

"Yeah that makes since." Agrees Buck.

 **Steven: I'm out. Woohoo! Okay, where is everybody? *runs* Gotta find 'em. Gotta find 'em. Gotta find—**

 **Steven stops running down the hall, he see's a small red gem cradled up and moaning in her cell.**

"Uh...hello?" Says Sour Cream.

"Whose she?" Asks Kofi

"Kind of looks like Garnet." Says Jamie

"Ha! No kidding" Replies Vidalia.

 **Steven: Uh... hello? Are... you okay?**

 **The red gem raises her head, she pants and looks at Steven.**

 **Suddenly she gets angry and pounds her fist against the wall of her cell.**

 **Red Gem: Great! This is just perfect!**

 **Steven: Uh, do you need any help?**

 **Red Gem: No! I mean...Don't look at me! Just... go away.**

 **The gem says turning away and curling up.**

"Well...someone has an attitude problem." Says Buck.

 **Steven begins to walk away but the gem realizes something.**

 **Red Gem: Hey, wait! You're out! How did you get past the field?**

 **Steven: Oh, I just kind of—**

 **Steven reaches her hand towards the force field.**

 **Red Gem: Wait! No-no-no-no-no, wait!**

 **Steven's hand passes through the barrier unharmed.**

 **Red Gem: It's... okay?**

 **The gem reaches her hand forward, but the second it touches the barrier it zaps. She pulls it away in pain.**

 **Red Gem: Ah! Nugh! What's going on?**

 **Singing is heard.**

 **Steven: Somebody's singing...**

 **Red Gem: Sapphire. Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Sapphire!**

"Sapphire huh?"

"I'm guessing her name is Ruby then?" Guesses Sadie. Ronaldo snorts.

"Please, that would be so cliche."

"But yes, that is her name." Says the overhead. Ronaldo face-palms.

 **Steven: Is she your friend? I'm looking for my friends, too.**

 **Ruby: She's all alone, I need to find her!**

 **Steven: Don't worry, we'll find our friends.**

 **Steven steps into barrier creating a hole in the barrier.**

 **Steven: And we'll do it together!**

 **Ruby rushes forward then slides under Steven's arm then runs.**

 **Steven: Wait for me!**

 **The gem and Steven run throughout the ship.**

 **Steven: Hey, my name's Steven, by the way, what's yours?**

 **Ruby: Quiet! Ugh! I can't see! This way!**

"Cant see?" Says a confused Mr. Smiley, she obviously isnt blind.

"Maybe...she means she can't see into the future because she is half of the permafusion Garnet!" Theorizes Ronaldo.

"Maybe..."Someone in the audience says.

 **The gem and Steven run down a winding hallway.**

 **Steven: How many more Gems are trapped here?**

 **Ruby: Don't know. Don't care.**

 **The singing stops. Steven and the gem stop running.**

 **Ruby: She stopped singing. Sapphire!**

 **Steven looks out window at Earth.**

"Wow, that's one heck of a view." Says an impressed Peedee.

"Why couldn't I have gone in space?" Whines Ronaldo.

 **They start running again. Ruby stops at a cell. Her smile fades when she sees whose inside.**

 **Ruby: Oh, it's just you...**

 **The gem says angrily.**

 **Steven: Lapis!**

 **Steven looks and see's Lapis is in the cell.**

"Wait, why is lapis locked up?" Asks Sadie, since she helped Jasper get to earth.

"Because Jaspers a jerk. That's my guess." Says Kiki.

 **Steven: Lapis, I can get you out.**

 **Lapis: Stop!**

 **Steven: It's okay. I can—**

 **Lapis: No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us.**

 **Ruby: I don't have time for this!**

 **The gem says before running off. Steven yells for her.**

 **Steven: Wait!**

 **Lapis: Steven, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us.**

 **Steven: But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!**

 **Lapis: That's why we can't fight them.**

 **Steven: That's why we** _ **have**_ **to fight them.**

 **Lapis turns away. Avoiding Steven**

"I'm sorry, but lapis is a coward." Says Jenny.

"Oh give her a break, she was trapped in a mirror for, what, couple thousand years. I doubt she wants more fighting." Says a sympathetic Kiki.

 **Steven: I'll come back for you...**

 **Steven says to Lapis before running off.**

 **As the singing starts again, Steven hides as Jasper and Peridot walk by.**

 **Peridot: We can't leave yet!**

 **Steven peeks around the corner to see what they are talking about.**

 **Peridot: The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!**

" _Cluster?_ " Everybody thinks.

Everybody then looks at Vidalia for clarity.

"Cluster of what?" Sour Cream asks his mother.

"I dont know but I have a bad feeling about this." Says a worried Vidalia.

"Maybe...its just a hunk of granola?" Says a very insure Jenny.

"Im sure it isnt granola." Says Kiki.

"If I had to make a theory it is a cluster of gem mutants engineered by the sneople using remains of gems who died during the war." Says Ronaldo.

"Son, stop with the sn'eople."

"You will all see!"

 **Jasper punches the wall of the cell.**

 **Jasper: Stop singing!**

 **Then Jasper turns back to Peridot.**

 **Jasper: Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld.**

 **Jasper and Peridot walk away as Peridot mumbles to herself.**

 **Peridot: "Go to earth," they said. "It'll be easy," they said.**

 **Once they are gone Steven looks over the corner again and see's a blue, aristocratic looking gem with long white hair and bangs that cover her eyes. The gem looks around, making sure it's safe, then starts singing again. Steven walks up to the cell.**

"Wow, she really looks like garnet. Maybe your right Ronaldo. ..." Sadie says.

Ronaldo's face widens.

"...About Garnet. Not sneople" Sadie clarifies.

 **Steven: Hey, I like your song. Are you Sapphire?**

 **Sapphire: You escaped...**

 **Steven creates a opening in the barrier with his hand. Then his body.**

 **Sapphire: Of course...**

 **Steven: Come on, it's safe.**

 **Sapphire steps under Stevens arm, out of her cell.**

 **Sapphire: Thank you, Steven.**

 **Steven: You're... welcome!**

"Wait, how did she know his name he didnt say it?" Wonders Mr. Smiley outloud.

"Didnt you hear Ronaldo's theory?" Asks Sadie.

"Uh, whose Ronaldo again?"

 **Ruby calls out "Saphire" in the distance.**

 **Sapphire: Come on!**

 **Sapphire grabs Steven's hand and runs, pulling him at an incredible speed.**

 **Steven: Whoa!**

 **Steven and Sapphire stop at a doorway, they find Ruby on the other side, who Saphire recognizes.**

 **Sapphire: Ruby!**

 **Sapphire and Ruby run to each other. They meet in the center of the room and embrace.**

 **Ruby: Did they hurt you?**

 **Sapphire: No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?**

 **Ruy starts tearing up.**

 **Ruby: Who cares!?**

 **Sapphire: I do!**

 **Sapphire kisses Ruby's tears away. Ruby picks up Sapphire and spins her around.**

"Awww" Almost everyone cooes.

 **They laugh together and are engulfed in a bright light.**

"Hello?" Says a confused Peedee.

"Wha-?" Says everyone else, but Ronaldo and Vidalia.

 **They float up into the air and they fuse together. Steven watches on in surprise as they transform into...**

 **Garnet: Steven! Thank you!**

"Garnet!" Shouts Jenny.

"She is a fusion!" Shouts Sadie.

Everyone else is murmuring in shock as Ronaldo is celebrating being right in his seat.

"So Garnet is two love birds fused together. Oh... so that's why she wasn't interested in me. This is great news. I thought I was a creep." Says a relieved Jamie.

"You are." Someone else mutters.

 **Steven: Garnet! You're a fusion!?**

 **Garnet: Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this.**

 **Steven: Well, did I make a good first impression?**

 **Garnet: Oh Steven. We already love you.**

"Aww." All the girls coo.

 **Jasper yells "Where is she!?" from a distance.**

Now people look panicked.

"Uh oh! Jasper!" Jamie shouts.

 **Garnet: It's Jasper. Steven, find the others and get to the control bridge.**

 **Steven: But I don't know where they are.**

 **Garnet kisses Steven's forehead. Steven sees the cells containing Amethyst and Pearl.-**

 **Steven: Future vision... Wait, are you gonna be able to beat her on your own?**

 **Garnet: It's okay, Steven. I'm never alone.**

 **Steven nods and runs off. Jasper enters.**

"Kick her ass Garnet!" Jenny shouts, Vidalia and Onion chant with her. Jamie too quietly.

"JENNIFER! NO SUCH LANGUAGE!" Kofi yells.

 **The room notices that the floor contains a symbol like the one from the pyramid, except instead of a diamond separated into fours: White, Yellow, Blue and Pink. It is three triangles: White, Yellow and Blue.**

"Wait where's Pink?" Asks Ronaldo.

"What?" Asks Sadie.

"In the pyramid there were four symbols on the floor, white, yellow, blue and pink. I assume it represents the great diamond authority. But here there is no Pink. Interesting..."

"Ronaldo we haven't heard anything about diamonds except Jasper's boss. Don't jump to conclusions yet." Says Fryman.

 **Jasper: Oh great. You're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves!**

 **Music starts to play.**

 **Jasper: I've seen what you really are.**

 **Garnet: No, you haven't.**

 _ **This is Garnet,**_

 _ **Back together,**_

 _ **And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you,**_

 _ **Because I'm so much better,**_

 _ **And every part of me is saying go get 'er,**_

"Is she really singing?" Asks Sadie

"Yep!" Says Vidalia bluntly.

 _ **The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules,**_

 _ **Come at me without any of your fancy tools,**_

 _ **Let's go, just me and you,**_

 _ **Let's go, just one on two!,**_

 **They engage in the fight. Jasper tries to strike Garnet with her destabilizer again, but Garnet keeps dodging.**

 _ **Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!**_

 _ **Can't you see that my relationship is stable?**_

 _ **I can see you hate the way we intermingle,**_

 _ **But I think you're just mad cause you're single**_

"Ohhhhh! Burn!" Shouts a cracking up Jenny.

Everyone else is "Ooo-ing".

"Haha! Garnet your awesome." Shouts Vidalia.

 **Garnet knocks the destabilizer out of Jaspers hand and breaks it.**

 _ **And you're not gonna stop what we've made together**_

 _ **We are gonna stay like this forever**_

 _ **If you break us apart we'll just come back newer**_

 _ **And we'll always be twice the gem that you are**_

 **Steven finds Amethyst and Pearl. Then, Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl head into the control room. Steven grabs Peridot's Gem Destabilizer.**

 **Jasper smashes Garnet against the ground, but Garnet is unfazed. Jasper charges at her like a bull.**

 **Amethyst has Peridot tied up with her whip.**

 _ **Peridot: Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!**_

 _ **Amethyst: You got this, Pearl!**_

 _ **Pearl: Okay, ship. Turn us around!**_

 **Pearl reaches into the ships control panel, her eyes flash with lines of data. Steven glances at the ship cam and sees Garnet and Jasper fighting. Garnet and Jasper continue fighting, with Garnet punching Jasper to the ceiling. Jasper then sonic-spin dives at Garnet and causes both of them to fall through the deck and into the ship's engine room. Garnet stands up, scratched up.**

 _ **This is who we are,**_

 _ **This is who I am,**_

 _ **And if you think you can stop me then you need to think again,**_

 _ **Cause I am a feeling,**_

 _ **And I will never end,**_

 _ **And I won't let you hurt my planet,**_

 _ **And I won't let you hurt my friends,**_

"Dang! This is better than the underground fighting! Of whom the Loch Ness-Blogster is my favorite." Says Ronaldo. Smiling smugly for the last part.

 **Jasper tries hitting Garnet with her helmet, but Garnet blocks with her gauntlets.**

 _ **Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!**_

 **Jasper lands a punch on Garnet.**

The audience winces.

 _ **Can't you see that my relationship is stable?**_

"This is EPIC!"

 **Garnet gets back up.**

 _ **I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,**_

 **Garnet punches Jasper on both sides of her face, the shades to her helmet break and Jasper feel pain.**

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers. Even Kofi.

"Take her down Garnet!" Shouts Jenny.

"You've got her!" Yells Jamie.

 _ **Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of,**_

 **Jasper furiously spin-dives around the area.**

 _ **Well I am even more than the two of them!**_

 _ **Everything they care about is what I am!**_

 _ **I am their fury, I am their patience**_

 **Garnet catched Jasper, just as she is about to hit her.**

 _ **I am a conversation!**_

 _ **I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of**_

 _ **Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove,**_

 **Garnet throws Jasper** _**into the ship's power source, causing it to explode.**_

And the room cheers.

"YEEEAAAAHHH!"

 _ **oh-oh-oh-oh-ove**_

 _ **And it's stronger than you**_

 _ **Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove**_

 _ **And it's stronger than you**_

 _ **Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove**_

 **Steven, Peridot, Amethyst, and Pearl jolt from the explosion. As the ship breaks and falls towards earth, Garnet, runs down the hallway towards the control room while still singing.**

 _ **And it's stronger than you**_

 **Peridot crawls away, hitting her head against the deck to activate an Escape Pod. The ship flicks her like a booger as she escapes to earth.**

"Well we know how peridot came back but why is she short?" Asks/says Buck.

" _It will explain later." Says the intercom._

 _ **Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove**_

 **Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl look out the window as the ship continues its freefall. Garnet enters the control bridge. Garnet arrives.**

 **Pearl/Amethyst/Steven: Garnet!**

 **Garnet: This ship is going down!**

 **Steven: What about Lapis?**

 **Garnet: There's no time!**

 **Lapis curls up in her cell.**

 **The ship falls from the sky like a green flaming meteor.**

 **The hand falls and crashes on the mountain containing the temple.**

 **The temple explodes in a blast of green flame.**

"Eyes widen and jaws drop in horror."

 **Large chunks of debris fall from the sky onto the beach. Lion runs across.**

 **Lion stops in front of a pile of rocks, he roars a sonic wave at it.**

 **The rubble breaks apart revealing Steven and the gems in a protective bubble, Steven pops it.**

"Oh thank god for the bubble." Says a relieved Sadie.

 **Garnet: Nice one.**

 **Steven: Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!**

 **Amethyst: You met Ruby and Sapphire?!**

 **Pearl: Oh no! We were going to introduce you. Garnet, your plan!**

 **Garnet: We were waiting for your birthday.**

 **Steven: We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!**

"Hey Jasper died right?" Asks a worried Kiki.

"Oh definitely. Nothing could have survived that." Says a confident Ronaldo.

 **As Amethyst chukles Jaspers hand emerges from the rubble behind them.**

"Ahhhhhh!" Screams almost everyone in the room.

"Oh no!" Screams others.

"Seriously!?" Shouts a frustrated Ronaldo.

 **Then her whole body bursts out. The gems look over shocked as Jasper falls to her knees.**

 **Jasper speaks to Garnet.**

 **Jasper: Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd...**

 **The rubble next to them shifts.**

 **Jasper: Huh?**

 **Lapis emerges from the rubble.**

 **Lapis: Ugh!**

 **Lapis attempts to flee, but Jasper grabs her leg.**

 **Jasper: Come here, brat! Aw, don't fly off so soon.**

"Oh no!" Says a worried Sadie.

 **Steven: Lapis!**

 **Steven tries to run over to Lapis who is being held by jasper at her arm, but Pearl and Amethyst stop him.**

 **Jasper: Lapis, listen, fuse with me!**

"Lapis don't you dare!" Shouts Kiki. She will NOT feel sorry for her if she does.

 **Lapis: What?!**

 **Jasper: How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock?**

 **Jasper drops Lapis.**

 **Jasper: These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes.**

" _No please don't!" Everyone thinks._

 **Steven: Lapis, don't do it!**

 **Lapis has a look of anger and determination on her face. She offers her hand to Jasper. Jasper smiles wickedly and grabs Lapis' hand.**

Now everyone is disappointed with Lapis, and worried for what will happen next.

Two extremely powerful gems, fused into one. They couldn't imagine the devastation.

 **Steven: Noooooo!**

 **Jasper spins Lapis around and catches her by her waist.**

 **Jasper smiles evilly at the gems and is engulfed in a fusion with Lapis.**

 **The fusion grows, sprouting multiple legs from it, until the light dies down.**

 **Emerging is a fusion of giant size, with six arms, green skin, white messy hair like Jasper and four eyes looking at the gems with a wicked grin.**

 **Malachite.**

"Oh god that's terrifying!" Says a trembling Peedee.

"The Alexandrite fusion quick!" Shouts Vidalia.

 **The gems are terrified as Malachite chuckles.**

 **Malachite raises her hand, creating an arm made of water from the ocean, ready to crush the gems all at once. Suddenly, the arm grabs her arm and becomes a shackle.**

 **Malachite: Huh?**

"What?"

"Lapis!" Shouts a realizing Kiki.

 **Another arm emerges from the ocean and takes Malachite's other arm, also becoming a shackle.**

 **Malachite: What?**

 **Water chains appear and wrap around Malachite's torso and neck.**

 **Malachite tries to move forward but is dragged back towards the ocean.**

 **Then Malachite starts talking to herself.**

 **Malachite/** _ **Jasper:**_ **What are you doing?!**

 **Malachite/** _ **Lapis:**_ **I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner!...**

 **Two more water-arms grab Malachite's back legs.**

 **...And I'm never letting you go!**

 **The arms pull Malachite into the water as Jasper's side tries to grab onto the beach. Once their neck is just above the water Jasper tires to unfuse but Lapis doesn't let her.**

 **Steven: Lapis!**

 **Malachite/Lapis: Let's stay on this miserable planet... together!**

 **Malachite is dragged into the ocean, as the crystal gems stare shocked.**

 **Everyone gazes at the screen with the same looks at the gems, horrified and shocked. But glad at Lapis's action.**

"Go Lapis." Is all Buck has to say.

"Dad. Remind me never to go swimming at the beach. Like ever again." Says a shocked Kiki/Jenny.

"No problem." Their dad replies.

 **Garnet: Yikes. They are** _ **really**_ **bad for each other.**

"Nasty. And not cool nasty, nasty nasty." Agree's Buck.

 **Steven's Phone starts ringing. He picks up his phone.**

 **Steven: Uh... hello?**

 **Connie is on the other end.**

 **Connie: Steven, I got your message. Are you okay? What's going on?**

 **Steven doesn't respond, Connie asks for Steven, but Steven hangs up. Still in shock.**

Now the intercom speaks again.

" _Ok everyone, now that Ive introduced you to gem culture, the background of the gems and malachite, I can focus more on Yellow Diamond and the Cluster. Up next we will learn more about fusion and gems after being destroyed."_

And now, everyone was hooked.

* * *

Please review.


	8. Keeping it Together

**Keeping It Together**

 **Sorry this took so long, ive been busy. Now I was hoping to get all the reactions done before the new episodes but since that isnt going to happen ill just post them as I can, ill work out them watching the "current" events later as the characters in my story get to that point.**

 **SU belong to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

 **Garnet: We need to track down Peridot. We found her pod. We know she's out there somewhere. She came to Earth with a job to do and odds are, she's still gonna try to do it. That's why I've gathered you here.**

 **Steven, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst are folding Steven's t-shirts.**

"How many T-shirts does one kid need?" Mr. Fryman asks.

"Oh Greg just gave him all the t-shirts his size from his band days. Hand-Me-Downs." Vidalia says.

 **Steven: I thought it was so you can help me fold all this laund-a-ry!**

 **Garnet: That too. The chore wheel idea you had fell apart fast.**

 **Amethyst: Wasn't me.**

"I bet it was." Vidalia says knowing her friend.

"I wonder how this scene is relevant." Ronaldo gasps. "Are we going to learn about alien methods of folding appearance modifiers!?"

Fryman groans and Peedee puts his hand on his brother shoulder.

"Bro, get out more."

"NEVER!"

 **Shot of Steven's fridge with chore wheel that has Pearl's name on top of every segment, with every other name crossed out.**

 **Pearl: I just really enjoy doing all of those things.**

"Ok never mind, PEARL needs to get out more." Peedee says.

"I could use her, especially for Jennifer's room." Mr. Pizza says.

"Daddy!"

 **Garnet: It's better if we do them** _ **together**_ **.**

 **Amethyst: Humans should just stop wearing clothes, be a lot funnier.**

"NO!" Ronaldo and Kiki say at the same time.

 **Steven: Hey! I'm a civil-i-fied part human, thank you very much. Clothing is a must. Hm... this is a lot. I bet this folding would go faster if Ruby** **and Sapphire** **were here!**

"YEAH!" Jamie and Ronaldo shout. Ronaldo mostly because he wants more info.

 **Garnet: I'm sure they'd be glad to see you Steven. But I am** _ **not**_ **unfusing for laundry.**

 **Steven: Aw.**

 **Pearl: Garnet, you don't think Peridot would come looking for us, do you?**

 **Garnet: We weren't her priority. She was sent here to do something in the Kindergarten.**

 **Pearl: Do you think she's still going to try to reactivate it?**

 **Garnet: Mmm... If she gets it back up and running, the injectors will turn back on.**

 **Steven: Injectors? What're those?**

 **Pearl: You've already seen them. Well, you've seen them disabled. If Peridot reactivates them,** _ **projecting a hologram from her gemstone**_ **they'll pick up right where they left off, planting Gems** **in the crust of the Earth, where they'll incubate and suck the life right out of the ground, we can't let Peridot restart Gem production here, if we do, the entire planet will become...**

 **Garnet: Janked.**

"So thats how gems are made." Ronaldo says.

 **Amethyst: Garnet, that mouth!**

 **Garnet: Don't worry, we'll stop her. C'mon, Crystal Gems.**

 **Pearl: Coming!**

 **Amethyst: As long as we don't have to fold anything.**

 **Garnet: Steven.**

 **Amethyst: C'mon, that means you too, right?**

 **Garnet: You're a civilified part-gem too after all.**

 **Pearl: Garnet, are you sure we should bring Steven? This might be dangerous.**

 **Garnet: Peridot's got nothing we can't handle.**

 **The gems arrive at the Kindergarten.**

 **Pearl turns on her gem-lite and loos around.**

 **Pearl: Well, nothing** _ **looks**_ **activated. In fact, i-it doesn't look like anything's budged since the last time we were here.**

 **Garnet: You're right. But just because Peridot hasn't been here yet, it doesn't mean she won't come.**

 **Steven: Hm.**

 **Garnet: Let's do a thorough check of the perimeter.**

 **Steven: Mmhm.**

 **Garnet: That way, we can monitor any future entry.**

 **Steven: Hmm, sounds good to me!**

 **Steven wanders around.**

 **Peridot: Log date 6-5-2.**

"THERE SHE IS!" Everyone screams.

 _Peridot rises from the ground and fiddles with her finger-screen._

 **Peridot: This is Peridot, updating status. Still stuck on this miserable planet... The fusion experiments are developing properly...**

"Miserable!?" Half the room says and thinks while Kiki, Sadie and Ronaldo think

"Fusion experiments?"

 **... A few have even emerged early.**

 **Peridot shrieks when she sees Steven, who just stares silently at Peridot.**

 **Peridot: Are...** _ **the other ones**_ **... with you...?**

"Haha. Yep." Mr. Smiley says gleefully.

 **Steven shakes his head to say "no", then nods to say "yes".**

 **Peridot: Of course! Why not?**

 **Garnet calls out "Peridot" from a distance.**

 **Then we see the gems running.**

 **Pearl: There she is!**

 **Peridot runs away and the gems continue.**

 **Peridot continues running towards a wall of the kindergarten.**

 **Amethyst: Nowhere to go!**

 **Pearl: You're cornered!**

 **But Peridot runs up the wall, defying gravity.**

"Hey that's not fair." Says Sadie.

"Nasty." Says Buck

 **Steven: Hey! I can't do that!**

 **Pearl: Neither can she!**

 **Pearl hurls her spear. But Peridot ducks it.**

"Miss." Sour Cream deadpans.

 **Peridot: Ha! Missed!**

 **Pearl's spear hits an Injector. The Injector falls and hits Peridot on the way down. Peridot and the injector crash at the bottom.**

"Nevermind." Says Sour Cream.

"Not bad Pearl." Says Kiki.

 **Steven: Do you think she's hurt?**

 **Peridot emerges from the rubble and flees.**

 **Amethyst: Nope!**

 **Amethyst tethers Peridot with her whip. But Peridot sends an electrical current down it with the tip of her finger. Amethyst is shocked and releases it.**

 **Amethyst: Whoa! Hot whip!**

 **Peridot continues to run. Pearl runs after her.**

 **Peridot: You Crystal Clods! Go ahead! Wreck this place! See if I care! I already got what I needed!**

 **Pearl:Get back here!**

 **Peridot's fingers turn into helicopter-blades, lifting her from the ground. She laughs as she flies away.**

"I want those limb enhancers!" Ronaldo says.

"They are cool." Agrees Jamie.

"Maybe I can use them for FunLand!" Says Mr. Smiley.

 **Amethyst: I'm gonna bop her good!**

 **Pearl: I'll help!**

 **As Pearl and Amethyst run after Peridot Steven tries to run after her as well, but the background behind him doesn't move.**

"Why isnt he moving, he's running like crazy." Sadie asks.

"Garnets probably holding him." Vidalia responds.

 **Steven: Hurry, Garnet!**

 **Turns out Garnet is lifting him off the ground preventing him from moving.**

"See?" Vidalia says.

"Wow mom you know them so well." Says Sour Cream.

"Like I said, I hung out with them alot when I was younger."

"Do you think you could give us more information on them after this marathon?" Asks Nanefua, thinking more information on them gems would be useful when SHE gets elected mayor.

"Well this show is giving ME some new info too, but sure why not."

 **Garnet: If Peridot's mission was to reactivate the Kindergarten, the injectors would be on. Look. They're not.**

 **Steven: Oh! Oh...**

 **Garnet: Let's see what she was** _ **actually**_ **doing...**

 **Garnet lifts up the collapsed Injector revealing a entry point underground.**

 **...Down here.**

 **Steven: Oh. Oh! You're brains** _ **and**_ **brawn! The whole package!**

 **Garnet: Thank you!**

 **Steven: Is it cause you're a fusion?**

 **Garnet: I have to keep** _ **some**_ **of my secrets.**

 **Steven: Aw, please? I wanna know!**

"Yeah us too!" Ronaldo shouts at the screen. Jamie nods also.

 **Garnet and Steven slide down into the Kindergarten Prime Control Room.**

 **Steven: Is the strong part of you Ruby and the wise part of you Sapphire?**

"Makes sense." Jenny says. Onion nods in agreement.

 **Garnet: It's all of both. When two gems combine, it creates something greater than the sum of their parts. That's why I'm so great.**

 **Garnet and Steven land at the control room.**

"Hey sis, what do you think we would be like if we fused?" Jenny asks her sister.

Vidalia gags a little.

"Probably like Opal, bound to break apart at any minute." Kiki responds.

 **Steven: What's it like to stayed fused all the— Whoa.**

 **They are deep underground in a cave with "barrels" on the top and bottom.**

 **Steven:I don't know how but... this place is even creepier than the last time we were here.**

 **Garnet: Yes. There's something going on.**

 **Steven: The power's not on. What was Peridot doing?**

 **Garnet: It looks like she pulled these out of the walls. Something strange.**

 **A noise is heard from a "barrel" and Garnet approaches it.**

 **Steven: Garnet?**

 **Steven runs to Garnet and the pillar shakes.**

 **Steven: Is there... something in there?**

Everyone leans in in anticipation. Ronaldo pulls out his notepad.

 **Something falls from the ceiling, Steven shrieks.**

 **Garnet and Steven turn around, revealing it to be a blue hand and a red foot fused together.**

Everyone aside from Sadie, Vidalia, Buck and Ronaldo screech.

"What the heck is that!?" Peedee asks terrified.

"It looks like some kind of Frankenstein monster thing." Sadie says with a slight admiration.

 _Garnet takes it in her hand._

 **Steven: Whoa.**

 **More fused squirming body parts fall to the ground.**

"The fusion experiments." Kiki says understanding they are what Peridot was talking about.

 **Steven:** What are they?

 **The chand/foot Garnet's holding tries to get to Steven's face causing him to shriek, Garnet crushes the hand/foot and it poofs, revealling two gem shards stuck together.**

 **Steven: What is it? It looks like... two gems shards, stuck together.**

 **grunts disgusted and throws away the shard.**

 **Steven: Is that what all these things are? Gems... stuck together?**

 **Garnet is disturbed beyond reason.**

 **Steven: Garnet?**

 **One of the barrels cracks.**

 **Steven: What was that?**

 **The barrel explodes and a light emerges from it, a piece of gem (or gems) in the middle. The light flickers, it forms several bodies stuck together, screaming in agony. The lights merge together into a giant hand.**

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone in the room screams, even Onion is horrified.

"What kind of sick twisted mind would do something like that!?" Sadie asks horrified.

"Diamonds..." Ronaldo whispers.

"I think I it something like that with my car once." Kofi says.

"Those poor gems..." Kiki says sympathetically.

 **Steven: Garnet. Uh, Garnet. What do we do?...**

 **Steven gets grabbed by arm/gem**

 **...AH! Please, talk to me! Ah!**

 **Steven summons his shield and starts fending off gem-parts.**

"Garnet looks really disturbed by this." Jamie says.

"Well she IS a fusion." Says Ronaldo.

 **Garnet: Ugh!...**

 **The hand knocks Garnets visor off, she looks shocked and disturbed at the gem/monster/experiment and cries. Unable to move.**

 **...These were Crystal Gems, shattered into pieces. They were buried together.**

 **Steven: Why aren't you moving?**

 **Garnet: They were forced together... They were forced to fuse! This is wrong! Uh, uh, I'm sorry.**

 **Garnet glows and turns into light, de-fusing.**

"NO NO NO!" Sadie and Kiki screams "Steven needs Garnet right now!"

 **Garnet continues de-fusing.**

 **Steven: NO! No, Garnet, you're coming undone! Garnet! Garnet! Garneeet! Please, what's the matter?! This isn't like you!**

 **Upon hearing Steven's words Garnet regains control and starts to fuse back. She grunts and pushes the creature away powerfully. It poofs and bubbles it.**

Normally the audience would cheer, but they are all disturbed by the nature of the creature Garnet had to face, only imagining how hard it had to be for her.

For Garnet fusion was like a relationship, it was a physical and emotional connection for love. And what these experiments were, it was a perversion.

The girls in the room could imagine a similar feeling, if they had been forced upon by a man.

But EVERYONE was still stuttering, even the children who couldn't imagine THAT type scenario yet, due to their adolescence.

 **Steven: We did it!**

"Steven doesnt get it." Sadie says sadly.

"Get what? Sure it was disturbing but they beat it now whats the issue?" Peedee asks.

"Bro Garnet is a fusiona nd she had to fight another fusion, it was hard for her."

Everyone looks at Ronaldo shocked by his statement.

That HE was able to make that statement.

"What?"

 **Steven: Garnet?**

 **Garnet/Ruby: So** _ **this**_ **is what Homeworld** **thinks of fusion!**

 **Garnet/Sapphire: We couldn't have known they would do this...**

 **Garnet/Ruby:** _ **This**_ **is where they've been. All the ones we couldn't find. They've been here the whole time!**

 **Garnet/Sapphire: Rose couldn't have known.**

 **Garnet/Ruby: This is punishment for the rebellion!**

 **Garnet/Sapphire:** _ **It's not our fault!**_

"What happening?" Jenny asks.

"I-I think its Ruby and Sapphire arguing." Kiki responds.

 **Steven:** Garnet!

Garnet sends the "mutant" gem to the Burning Room,

she turns to Steven still shaken.

 **Garnet: St-Steven...**

 **Amethyst enters the control room with Pearl.**

 **Amethyst: Yo. We're back.**

 **Pearl:** Garnet, we lost Peridot. Her fingers were too fast for us.

All the immature men (all of them except for Buck and Kofi) chuckle at the thought.

The woman groan and sigh "boys..."

 **Two fused gem hands climb up on Amethyst, Pearl grabs it.**

 **Pearl: Um...What are these things?**

 **Garnet: Put them down!**

 **Steven: Uh!**

 **Pearl: Wha...**

 **Garnet: We need to poof and bubble all of them. We can't let any escape.**

 **Garnet poofs the two-hand-gem and the screen turns black.**

 **Later Garnet is on one of the hands at the temple where there is a drier with clothes in it. Steven warps onto the hand on which there is a washer and a clothes dryer with a basket of laundry. He notices Garnet is leaning against the hand's thumb.**

"They have a laundry machine up there?" Kiki asks.

"How do they get the water and energy for that?" Wonders Sadie.

 **Steven: Oh. Hey, Garnet. How's it going?**

 **Garnet: Still damp.**

 **Steven: Oh. Right. The clothes. There are towels in there. Do we even have plumbing up here? How do you get the washer and dryer to work?**

 **Garnet: Magic.**

"Well theres your answer Sadie." Kiki says, both women chuckle.

 **Steven: Are you... alright?**

 **Garnet: I wish you hadn't seen that...**

 **Steven: Oh it's okay.**

 **Garnet: It's not okay.**

 **Steven: ... Why?**

 **Garnet: What Homeworld did, taking the shards and parts of fallen gems and combining them, these gems weren't asked permission. Fusion is a choice, those gems weren't given a choice. It isn't right; it isn't fusion!**

"No...it isnt." Vidalia says understanding what Garnet is saying.

 **The dryer beeps, Steven takes the clothes out of it.**

 **Steven: What's it like, being a fusion?**

 **Garnet: You fused.**

 **Steven: I mean, like, all the time. Do you forget who you used to be?**

 **Garnet: You forget you were ever alone. You know, when you fuse, you don't feel like two people, you feel like one being. And your old names might as well be names for your left arm, and your right.**

 **Steven: When you split up, is it like you disappear?**

 **Garnet: I embody my- I mean, Ruby and Sapphire's love. I'll always exist in them, even if I split apart. But the strength of that love keeps me together, so I can stay Garnet for a very long time.**

 **Steven: That's why you're so great.**

 **Garnet: Ha.**

"Aww." Says everyone.

 **Steven laughs, a white and blue sock flies out of the basket**

 **Steven: Oh no!**

 _ **Garnet grabs the sock.**_

 **Garnet: Don't wanna break up a pair.**

 **Steven: Yeah...**

 **Steven hands a white and light pink sock to Garnet, she folds them together.**

 **...They belong together.**

"Like Ruby and Sapphire." Jamie says getting it.

"So Jamie, you had a crush on Garnet for a while..." Sadie begins to say but is cut off.

"Nah, Garnet already IS a relationship. Ruby and Sapphire belong together. I wanna write a play about it but im not sure how to transfer fusing to a human scenario."

"They could be wearing the same big shirt?" Ronaldo says.

"I LIKE IT!"

"Hey so are these things what Peridot said about the cluster?" kiki asks.

" _That is next." Says the intercom._

* * *

 **Pls Review.**


	9. Catch and Release-When It Rains

**SU Belongs to Cartoon Network**

* * *

 **Catch and Release**

 **In Steven's Bathroom, night, Steven applies toothpaste to a toothbrush. Then he wipes his face with a towel, cotton swabs his ear. He sits on the toilet to polish his gem, then leaps under his covers and settles in his bed.**

 **Steven: Goodnight, Happy Bear. Goodnight, Sad Bunny. Goodnight, Playful Kitty. Goodnight, Ominous Triangle at the foot of my bed.**

"What!?" Sadie asked incredulously by Stevens optimism. Some of the others were thinking the same thing.

 **Steven closes his eyes. He opens them again but the Ominous Triangle has disappeared.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Peedee says.

 **Steven: Ugh, whatever.**

 **Steven closes his eyes, but Peridots arm covers his mouth**

"Peridot!" Everyone screams.

 **Peridot warps into the Galaxy Warp carrying a struggling Steven.**

 **Steven: Aargh, let me go!**

 **Peridot: Enough of this!**

 **Peridot holds Steven with her green ray-bubble and hovers him over the Gem Homeworld Warp Pad.**

"Oh no, what does she want?" Jenny asks scared.

 **Steven: What do you want from me?**

 **Peridot: I want, to get off this lousy gem-forsaken planet!**

 **Peridot releases Steven and he falls to the warp.**

 **Steven: Huh?**

 **Peridot:You have to fix this!**

 **Peridot says pointing at the warp under her.**

 **The audience notices that one of her feet is missing.**

 **Steven: Wait, what?**

 **Peridot: You're my last chance. I've got no Flask Robonoids. I've got no foot! I've got no response from Yellow Diamond!**

"Wait, what happened to her foot?" Nanefua asks.

"And what was she talking about Yellow Diamond responding?" includes Jamie.

 _The intercom speaks. "Peridot detached it when Amethyst wrapped her whip around it so she could escape. As for Yellow Diamond, Peridot sent out a message on all frequencies asking for help. You all should have seen it, it played on a loop. She said her escort and informant are gone."_

"Yeah, I-I think I know what your talking about?" Ronaldo says.

"Oh I thought it was just a weird dorito commercial." Says Kiki.

 **Peridot: I know you fixed Lazuli's gem. Whatever you did, you've got to do it to the Homeworld Warp! Or else!**

 **She says the last part while turning her hand into a lasser.**

 **Steven: Oh- oh- okay, just give me a second! My mouth gets really dry when I'm scared...**

 **Steven licks his palm**

 **...Here goes!**

 **Steven puts his licked palm on the warp, nothing happens.**

"Uh can the spit even fix machines, I mean I can understand it fixing gems but machines?" Fryman asks.

"Oh it can fix anything," Vidalia said. "Rose came over to my house once and fixed my lamp with her tears."

"Huh? But why is it spit for Steven?" Jamie asks.

"I dunno." Replies Vidalia.

 **Peridot: What was that?! It didn't do ANYTHING!**

 **Steven: It... doesn't always work.**

 **Peridot: No... No no no no no! It HAS TO WORK!**

 **Steven: I'm really sorry...**

 **Peridot laughs and sits down. She curls her arms around legs.**

 **Peridot: This was it... This was my last shot! I'm gonna die here! Noooooh, oh-**

 **Steven: Hey, hey- come on! Earth isn't that bad...**

 **Peridot: It doesn't matter what Earth is like! It's not going to be like anything soon!**

"Wait what?" Mr. Smiley asks seeming alittle scared at the moment.

"Wha-what does she mean?" Sadie asked with alittle sweat going down her face.

Everyone else was looking kind of scared, even Onion.

 **Steven: What do you mean?**

 **At that moment Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl warp in**

 **Peridot runs away and Pearl runs to Steven to hug him.**

 **Steven: Guys!**

 **Pearl: What happened?!**

 **Amethyst: Ahh, you're okay!**

 **Garnet: Peridot!**

 **Peridot: Why can't you just leave me alone?!**

 **Garnet summons her gauntlets.**

 **Garnet: Gems, move!**

 **Peridot: Kyaah!**

 **Peridot shoots her lazer at the Crystal Gems but the Crystal Gems dodge and continue running towards Peridot.**

 **Peridot tries to get away using her fingers to fly like a helicopter. But Amethyst catches her with her whip.**

 **Peridot tries to shoot electricity down the whip, but Garnet stops it with her gauntlets and shoots it back.**

 **Garnet: Not this time! *jerks whip downwards, crashing Peridot to the ground***

 **Peridot crashes to the ground, the gems surround her and she looks nervous.**

 **Peridot: Wait, wait.. you- you need me! I'm.. the only one who knows ABOUT THE-**

 **Before she can finish her sentence, Garnet grabs her from behind and poofs her. Peridot's "limbs" fall to the ground.**

"Thats kind of disturbing." Kiki says.

"So they are Limb-enhancers." Ronaldo says proudly.

"So maybe she is the short one." Mr. Smiley says.

 **Pearl: What on Earth?**

 **Amethyst: Ugh, sick, there's bits of her all over.**

 **Garnet: Nope, she's right here...**

 **Garnet holds up the Peridot gem, she bubbles it and sends it away.**

 **...And now she's in the temple.**

 **Pearl pics up one of Peridots "legs".**

 **Pearl: So these weren't actually part of her body?**

 **Amethyst grabs the leg from Pearl along with the other pieces. She casually drops them into the ocean.**

 **Amethyst: Uh, whoops.**

"What!? She just threw them away!? When this is over im going scooba-diving." Ronaldo says.

"SON NO! Theres a Jasper-Lapis Lazuli, giant, monster thing in the ocean!" Fryman says worringly.

"But with her technology I can gain more information about the gem homeworld. The diamonds! EVERYTHING! My blog will be legendary!" Ronaldo whines.

"Ronaldo they are probably broken if they were tossed in the ocean." Sadie says.

"Please Sadie, high tech gem equipment can probably survive water."

 **Steven: Garnet, she was trying to tell us something...**

 **Garnet: Those were just the desperate lies of a Gem who's been caught. You don't need to worry about her anymore.**

 **Pearl: Come on, Steven. Oh, I'm so glad this is finally over.**

 **Steven goes back to his room and sits back on his bed. She sighs and looks at Peridot's "foot" then gets startles when Amethysts hand slaps his shoulder and imitates Peridot.**

 **Amethyst: I'm back to kidnap you!...**

Vidalia was cracking up. "Good old Amy."

 **... What, it's been long enough that we can joke about it, right?**

 **Steven: It's only been, like, an hour.**

 **Amethyst: So- ew, what are you doing with her foot?**

 **Steven: Think it's lucky?**

 **Amethyst: Not for Peridot! Well, glad to have you back.**

 **Steven: Um, Amethyst?**

 **Amethyst: Yeah?**

 **Steven: Uh, do you think-? No, it's okay. Never mind.**

 **Amethyst: Okay, weirdo. If you need anything, I'll be in my room, eating garbage.**

 **Steven: 'Kay.**

"He's Still thinking about Peridot." Kiki says.

"Yep." Agrees Sadie.

 **When Amethyst is back in her room, Steven slumps on his bed and touches the foot.**

 **Steven: Why were you so scared? What were you going to say? Now you're deep in the temple in a bubble and I'll never know. If I could just talk to you for one more second...**

 **Steven's gem glows, the temple door opens to Rose's Room.**

 **Steven enters Roses room, it is pink and filled with clouds.**

"Uh what is this place?" Jamie asks. The rest of the room minus Vidalia has their eyes wide open.

"Oh all the gems have their own special rooms in the temple." Vidalia explains. "Amethyst's is filled with garbage, and Roses is filled with clouds. Its really cool its like a giant simulator. You just say something and it appears."

 **Steven: Room, I need to talk to Peridot.**

 **A image of Peridot appears from clouds.**

 **Cloud Peridot: I'm the only one who knows about the-**

"Of course it's not real and it's made completely from your own mind. So if you don't know something it comes out faulty." Vidalia says glumly.

"So youve been in it before?" Sour Cream asks his mom.

"Oh yeah, I brought you in there when you were a baby so you could 'meet' your grandparents. Except they were just cloud versions so they werent acting the way they would have."

"So you were fairly close with the gems then?" Fryman asks.

"Well I became firends with Greg when he came here. He became friends with Amethyst, and then we became friends and hung out without him. But theres still alot here that im learning. I havent had much contact with them in a while. You know raising the boys and stuff."

 **Steven: The what? Ugh, no no no. ...**

 **Steven swipes at the cloud Peridot, which dissolves.**

 **... Room, I need to go to the basement. The real basement! I know there's a way down from here!**

 **Some of the clouds part, revealing a pole to the Burning Room.**

"Well thats convenient." Buck says.

 **Steven: Thank you!**

 **Steven hops onto the pole and slides down.**

 **Steven: Woo! Yeah! ...**

 **Steven flies off the pole**

 **... Triple 550 Deluxe with no cheese!**

 **Steven lands on his face and gets up.**

 **Steven: Yep, perfect landing.**

 **In the Burning Room Steven looks at the array of bubbled Gems.**

 **Steven: Hmm. There we go!...**

Ronaldo gasps. Sadie looks over at hims trangely.

"Ronaldo what is it?" Sadie asks.

"PINK DIAMOND!"

"What?" Kiki asks.

"Next to the Peridot gem, see that. Its a pink diamond. She must have been part of the diamond authority? Bubbled during the war..."

"Son we dont know if thats a diamond or not." Fryman says.

"Yeah, and I actually kind of think that Rose might be...her." Sadie says embarassed.

"What?" Most of the room asks.

"Well I just figured..."

"Sadie please, she's a Rose Quartz, not Diamond. Does her gem even look diamond shapped?" Ronaldo asks.

"No..."

"Ok then. I return to my theory that the crystal gems bubbled Pink Diamond during the war."

 **Steven climbs up a pillar and grabs Peridots gem bubble.**

 **...Gotcha! Whoa!**

 **Steven falls back to the floor, the bubble pops. Perdiots gem floats up and reforms. Except something is off.**

 **Peridot: -the Cluster, you insufferable half-formed traitor mega-clods!**

 **Peridot wiggles her fingers realizing that her limb enhancers are gone.**

 **Steven: Oh my gosh... you're so... cuuuuute!**

 **The scene zooms out and we see that Peridot is about the same size as Steven, she looks at her limbs frantically.**

 **Peridot: My limb enhancers! Where are my limb enhancers?!**

"I was right! They are called that!" ROnaldo shouts proud of another theory right.

"She is kind of cute." Kiki says.

"Like an angry slice of pie." Sadie agrees.

 **Steven: Aw, you're like.. an angry little slice of pie!**

Sadie blushes.

 **Peridot: Stop talking! I demand to know what this place is, and where I-**

 **Peridot sees dozens of other bubbled gems above her, she looks at them in horror.**

 **Peridot: Oh my stars... You're going to harvest me?!**

 **Steven: No! I mean...**

 **Peridot slaps him.**

 **...Ow, that hurt!**

 **Peridot: It did?**

 **Steven: Yeah, a lot...**

 **Peridot slaps him again.**

 **...Ow!**

 **Peridot: Yes! Feel my unbridled rage!**

The room starts laughing at the gems childishness.

"Uh wasnt this the same gem that tried to kill Steven a episode ago?" Buck says noticing the shift in her demeanor.

"Yeah when we first saw her she was scary. Now she's silly." Jenny agrees.

"Maybe earths magnetic field is altering her mental state." Jamie says.

"Jamie your a genius." Ronaldo says writing it down.

"Ok guys thats just dumb." Peedee says.

 **Peridot begins slapping him repeatedly untile Steven puts her hands down.**

 **Steven: Hey! Hey, hey. What's that on your shirt?**

 **Steven points at her "shirt".**

 **Peridot: What's a shirt?...**

 **Steven flicks his finger up at her face.**

 **...Ow! That's it!**

 **Peridot tackles Steven and continues slapping him repeatedly.**

 **Steven: Why are you acting like this!?**

 **Peridot: You smashed me into a limbless cloud! You trapped me in your bubble dungeon! And, you called me... cute!**

 **Steven: I didn't poof you! I freed you!**

 **Peridot sits on the ground, her knees up and her arms wrapped around them.**

 **Peridot:... Why would you make such a miscalculation?**

 **Steven: Back at the Warp Pad, what were you trying to say? Why do we need you? What do you know?**

 **Peridot: What do I know? Everything there is to know about the Cluster, you pebble.**

"Cluster?" The room asks.

 **Steven: Cluster? Wait, "pebble"?**

 **Peridot: My mission. The reason why I'm on this sad rock in the first place! I was to check progress on the Cluster! Just in and out, before it hatches. I wasn't supposed to get stuck here! But now it's going to emerge and nothing can stop it, and we'll all be shattered!**

Now the whole room was scared. Even Kofi was trembling.

"Uh, but it was stopped...right?" He asks.

 **Steven: Okay, okay, wait, slow down. Now, from the top... emerging, hatching, Clusters?**

 **Peridot: You wanna know?**

 **Steven: Yes.**

 **Peridot: You really wanna know?**

 **Steven: Yes?**

 **After a moment of silence Peridot points at Stevens pajamas.**

 **Peridot: What's your shirt?**

 _PHFFTT._

 **Steven: These are my banana pajamas...**

 **Peridot flicks his face.**

 **...Ow! Wait, don't run away!**

 **Peridot begins climbing out of the room, laughing maniacally towards the exit**

 **She runs out of the boiler room laughing manically as Steven follows behind her.**

 **Steven: Stop! They're gonna see you!**

 **In the kitchen Pearl and Ganret are handing out with Amethyst who is eating pizza boxes at the counter. They look up suprised as Perdito runs out infront of them and spreads her arms out with her back turned to them.**

 **Peridot: Freedom is mine!**

Some of the room was cracking up, others were face-palming. Vidalia, Buck and Sour Cream just commented:

"Fail."

 **Peridot slowly turns around, she sees Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst at the kitchen table. Steven runs infront of Perdiot.**

 **Steven: Wait!  
Peridot:Look! Over there! Another planet to betray!**

 **Garnet summons her gauntlets, Amethyst eats the whole pizza box in one gulp.**

 **Peridot: Retreat!**

 **Peridot runs to the front door, but Pearl and Garnet block the exit.**

 **Pearl: Oh, no you don't!  
Peridot: Eeep!**

 **Peridot runs on all four limbs up the stairs, where Amethyst is waiting on Steven's bed with her whip in her hands.**

 **Amethyst: Heey.  
Peridot: Ahh! **

Dont ask why but the sight of Amethyst on a bed holding a whip made Vidalia smirk.

I said dont ask.

 **Peridot jumps back down to the floor and feels pain.**

 **Garnet: Get her!**

 **Peridot runs into the bathroom and locks the door. Her voice is heard as all the gems gather at the door.**

"Did she just run into the bathroom?" Jenny asks.

"Someone ate Indian food." Vidalia deadpans.

"Im telling the Maheswaran's you said that." Says Kiki.

 **Peridot: You may have won the war, but the battle isn't over, Crystal Clods!  
Pearl: Should we tell her that's the bathroom?  
Amethyst: Eh.**

 **Peridot looks around Stevens bathroom, stopping at a toilet.**

 **Peridot: Hmm... Seems I discovered some sort of archaic think chamber...**

"Technically she's not wrong." Says Kofi.

 **...Roomy. With a fresh hint of Earth citrus. A perfect crossroads for my escape.**

 **Outside the door the gems try to get in.**

 **Amethyst: It's locked.  
Garnet: Peridot, open the door!**

 **Flushing is heard.**

"Oh god is she trying to flush herself down the toilet?" Vidalia asks while laughing.

 **Amethyst: If you're trying to flush yourself down the toilet, it won't work. Trust me, I've tried.**

The room started laughing.

 **Pearl: How did she get out? We bubbled her!  
Amethyst: Maybe we needed a bigger bubble.  
Garnet: My bubbles are fine.  
Steven: I did it...  
Pearl: Steven! Why would you do such a thing!?  
Steven: Because she knows something! Something that's made her scared!  
Amethyst: Duh. Homegirl knows we're gonna beat her into a green pancake.  
Steven: No, not 'cause of us. 'Cause of something called 'the Cluster'.  
Garnet: Cluster? That's new.  
Pearl: What else did she tell you?  
Steven: That's all I got...  
Peridot: That's right, you dirt bombs! You don't even know what's coming! **

**Peridot see's herself in a mirror. She starts making faces in it.**

 **... Ooh.**

"She's like a monkey." Buck says.

 **Garnet: I'm tired of playing these games. If we can't fight her, then fine. We'll talk. Peridot.**

 **Peridot slips off the sink.**

 **Garnet: Alright, no more fighting. Let's just have a civil conversation.  
Peridot: As if I'd negotiate with you, filthy war machine!**

 **Garnet summons her gauntlets.**

 **Garnet: Okay, let's kick her butt.**

"YEAH!" Vidalia screams.

 **Steven: Wait!**

 **In the bathroom Peridot holds a plunger while hanging from the shower curtains.**

 **Peridot: Yeah! Destroy me again, and have fun trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble!  
Pearl: I really hate to say it, but unfortunately if she has information, she's more valuable to us like... this.  
Garnet: This is going to be tricky.  
Peridot: H-h-hot hot hot!**

"Huh?" Peedee asks.

"I think she's using the sink. On hot." Jamie says.

 **Steven: You have to turn the knob the other way for cold!**

 **The gems are back at the kitchen with Steven sitting on the floor.**

 **Steven: Wait, so we're just gonna let her live in my bathroom?  
Pearl: Well, yes. What other option do we have? Keep her outside on a leash? Ha ha... Hmm...**

"I say do it." Jenny says.

 **Steven: But, I need to use the bathroom!  
Pearl: Right now?  
Steven: Yeah, kinda.  
Amethyst: Just go in the ocean, bro. Pssssh. Like a feeyush.  
Steven: What's with you guys and making me pee outside!? **

**Steven runs off.**

 **Amethyst: Well I have fun doing it..**

"Ew." All the girls said at once.

 **In the morning the gems are discussing their plan while Steven approaches the bathroom with Peridots "foot".**

 **Pearl: But even if we do get her to come out of the bathroom...  
Amethyst: She's never gonna talk to us.  
Garnet: Looks like there's not much else we can do right now.**

 **Pearl: We have her in our custody at least, even if the circumstances are less than optimal. How important do you think this Cluster is?  
Garnet: If it has anything to do with the experiments she was conducting in the Kindergarten, then very.**

 **Steven knocks on the bathroom door.**

 **Steven: Peridot, can I come in? I need to get ready for the day.  
Peridot: No.  
Steven: I have something for you.**

 **Peridot cracks the door open to see Steven holding her foot; she grabs it and shuts the door, then slowly opens the door again. Steven steps inside the bathroom. Where Peridot is seen clinging onto the item.**

Peridot: What a great souvenir of that other time you assaulted me.  
Steven: Oh, right, sorry. I can take it back.  
Peridot: No, it's too late! You... wouldn't happen to have the rest?

"Wow." Everyone said.

 **Steven washes his face.**

 **Steven: Uh, sorry, we lost them. Well, we kinda threw 'em away. Can you pass me that?**

 **Steven points to the toothbrush on the floor, seeing it Peridot grabs it.**

 **Peridot: Is this a weapon?**

"No its a toothbrush." Sadie says.

"I suppose since gems done eat they probably dont brush their teeth." Kiki says.

"Pearl does, but its more for neatness than requirement." Vidalia says.

 **Steven: Only for cavities.**

 **Peridot tosses the toothbrush to Steven.**

 **Steven: Thanks!**

 **Peridot looks around as Steven brushes his teeth.**

 **Peridot: Is that a weapon?  
Steven: No, that's a comb I never use.**

 **Steven picks up a towel.**

 **Peridot: Is that a weapon?  
Steven: Hmm? Oh, well, I guess if you get it wet and roll it up. ...**

 **Steven rolls up the towel as Peridot flinches in fear.**

"I feel sorry for her." Nanefua says.

 **... Look, I know you're scared, but I'm not going to hurt you. And whatever's going on, whatever the Cluster is, I wanna help.  
Peridot: I doubt you can help me, but I... appreciate the offer.**

 **Steven smiles and points at the toilet.**

 **Steven: Now do you mind moving? I have to use that.  
Peridot:... For what?**

"You dont wanna know." Mr. Smiley says.

* * *

 **When It Rains**

 **Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are back at the bathroom door.**

 **Garnet: Open the door, Peridot! If this Cluster is putting us in danger, you need to tell us what it is so we can stop it.  
Peridot: NO! I hate you. I'm not telling you anything about the Cluster!  
Amethyst: Oh, come on! Is it like a big...hunk of...granola?**

"I dont think it's granola." Kiki says.

 **Peridot: What's granola?  
Pearl: I'm sure it's not granola. Now Peridot, I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement. Perhaps a trade is in order?  
Peridot: Oh, sure, why don't you just give me back my leg enhancments and my arm attatchments with my screen and my log and all my information! Oh wait, YOU DESTROYED THEM! So no, I DON'T THINK WE CAN REACH SOME SORT OF AGREEMENT!**

"She has a point." Ronaldo says.

 **The Crystal Gems all groan together.**

Flushing is heard.

 **Steven: Okay Peridot, you can turn around now.**

 **Steven comes out of the bathroom.**

 **Steven: Sorry for interrupting your interrogation.  
Garnet: Don't worry about it, Steven.  
Pearl: I swear, Peridot is gonna crack any second now!  
Peridot: I'll never crack for the likes of you, you... CRYSTAL CLODS!  
Pearl: I'VE GOT YOUR CLODS RIGHT HERE, YOU LITTLE-  
Garnet: Hold on Pearl. If she's not going to be of any help, let's investigate this thing on our own.**

 **Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl walk over to the warp.**

 **Steven: I'll come with you!  
Garnet: Sorry Steven, we're gonna need you to stay here and keep and eye on our... guest.  
Steven: Really?!  
Amethyst: Yeah! Make sure she doesn't try anything.  
Pearl: Don't worry, she's harmless without her limb enhancers.  
Peridot: I'M NOT HARMLESS!  
Pearl: Oh, hush up!  
Garnet: Oh! Steven, there's one more thing I have to mention.  
Steven: What is it?**

 **Garnet forms a heart shape near her chest with her hands.**

 **Garnet: I love you. Bye!**

"Awe." Almost everyone in the room said. That is everyone minus Buck and Vidalia. Though they were thinking it.

 **Amethyst: See ya later!**

 **The gems warp out leaving Steven alone with Peridot in the bathroom.**

 **Thunder is heard.**

 **Steven makes soup**

 **Steven: They left, you know. You can come out now.  
Peridot: No! I-I like it in here!**

"Hm. Reminds me of Jennifer at that age." Kofi says.

"Daddy!"

"Whenever I would ask about..."

"DAD NO!"

 **Steven: Okay.**

 **Steven continues preparing soup, he looks out the window to notice the rain.**

 **Steven: Wow, it's really coming down.**

 **Thunder booms.**

 **Peridot kicks the bathroom door open and runs out scared.**

 **Accidentally hitting a wall.**

 **Peridot: It's happening!  
Steven: What?!  
Peridot: THE CLUSTER!  
Steven: Really?!  
Peridot: What else could be making that horrible...**

 **Thunder booms again. Peridot clutches Steven.**

 **... AHHHHH! It's pounding on the Earth from the inside! This is it, this is THE END OF THE WORLD!**

"She doesnt know what thunder is?" Jamie asks. "Dont they have weather on gem-world?"

"Gem world?" Says Fryman.

"The gems homeworld. I figured we could call it that."

"How about Planet Gem-X." Ronaldo says.

"No!" Everyone says.

 **Steven: Oh, that's just thunder!  
Peridot: What?  
Steven: Yeah, everything is fine, it's just thunder. It happens when it rains.  
Peridot: Uh huh.  
Steven: You don't know about rain?  
Peridot: I don't know anything without my screen.**

"I get that. I dont know how to get anywhere without my gps."

"But Jamie your a mail man." Sadie says.

"Yeah..."

 **Steven: I-It's okay. Here, pretend this soup is the ocean. When the sun warms it up, water evaporates into clouds, like this steam...**

 **To demonstrate Steven opens the cooking pot, releasing steam from inside.**

 **...But when the clouds get really heavy, it rains.  
Peridot: So, scalding liquid pours down from the sky?**

"Basically." Buck says.

 **Steven: No, no i-it's just water, it can't hurt you. Here, ...**

 **Steven turns off stove.**

 **...why don't I just show you?**

 **Steven runs outside and into the rain. He laughs and enjoys himself as the water pours on him. Peridot watches from the doorway scared.**

 **Peridot: Steven, wait! Umm uhhmmm...**

"Hmmmm. All of a sudden she seems like she cares for him." Kiki acknowledges.

"Maybe for being nice to her." Sadie suggests.

 **Steven: COME ON! Look, I'm okay, it's just water! This is just something that happens on Earth! Isn't it cool?!..**

 **Steven laughs and falls into mud.**

 **...WOOOAAAHHH! BWAH! YEAH! WWHHHOOOOHHHHHOOOO!**

 **Peridot reaches her hand out into rain, but pulls back when hit by a raindrop. She tries again and steps into rain. And a few drops land on her face.**

 **Steven: YEAH YOU DID IT! What do you think? Isn't it cool?  
Peridot: Cool?**

 **Peridot asks, clearly not understanding the concept.**

 **Steven: That was fun. Huh?  
Peridot: It was... something. Hmmm, ehhh hmmm. Sssteven..?  
Steven: Hm?  
Peridot: I'm going to say something... Thank you.  
Steven: Uhh, what for?  
Peridot: For explaining this "rain" business to me.  
Steven: Oh, no problem.**

"Aw their bonding." Sadie cooes.

 **Peridot: Yes, you're a much more intelligent creature than I initially thought.  
Steven: Um, that's... good?  
Peridot: Yes, much more useful than those... clods. STEVEN! I've made up my mind.  
Steven: About what exactly?  
Peridot: I've decided to share some... information with you!  
Steven: Aww, I know you use my tooth brush.  
Peridot: N-no... Well.. yes, but it's about the Cluster.**

"Yes please tell us!" Kofi yells.

 **Steven: You cracked!  
Peridot: I haven't cracked!**

 **Once again not understanding the metaphor**

 **Steven: Wait you have to tell the Crystal Gems, they need to know this.  
Peridot: No! I don't want to talk to them! You're the only one I need! I can show you now, but I have nothing! My arm attachments, my fingers, my screen, my log, it's all gooone! But all of my logs up to date 6-5-2 still exist, backed up in Facet Five of the prime Kindergarten!  
Steven: You want me to take you to the Kindergarten? I don't know, uh...  
Peridot: Steven, don't you want to know about the Cluster?  
Steven: Hmm... okay. We can go to the Kindergarten.  
Peridot: Ahh, eee, YES!  
Steven: Bu-u-t-  
Peridot: No... a catch. Fine! What are your demands?  
Steven: You're gonna to have to hold my hand the whole time.**

"Really Steven?" Peedee asks.

"Probably to keep an eye on her." Ronaldo explains to his brother.

 **Steven and Peridot warp to the Kindergarten..**

 **Holding hands**

 **Steven: Welp, here we are.  
Peridot: Okay, great! Let's go.**

 **Steven and Peridot fall of the edge of the platform and scream.**

 **Both of them hit the ground.**

 **Steven: This place just gets worse every time I come here.  
Peridot: I know. It's been so poorly managed. It must have been in way better shape when you first emerged.**

"Huh?" Mr. Smiley asks.

"Oh I get it, she still thinks Steven is a full quartz." Sour Cream says.

 **Steven: Emerged?  
Peridot: Yeah, you're some kind of quartz, right? You must have been made here.  
Steven: Uh... I came from my mom and dad.  
Peridot: Are those some kind of rocks? Or another planet?  
Steven: Nope. My dad is from Earth, but my mom's a Gem.  
Peridot: You're some sort of... hybrid? How is that possible?  
Steven: The answer to that is a story I like to call, "The Ballad of Rose and Greg".  
Peridot: I don't care. Let's just hurry to the control room. **

**Peridot and Steven walk to the ground hole that her robonoids created.**

 **Steven: You sure this is safe? The last time I was here, there were a bunch of fusion monsters.  
Peridot: Yes, I was checking their progress.**

"Progress?" Ronaldo says getting out his notes. Everyone leans in to hear what is being said.

 **Steven: What's the deal with those things?**

 **Peridot and Steven slide down the hole.**

 **Peridot: When it became clear that the Earth was no longer a viable colony, Homeworld decided to use it for something else—a series of experiments. A gem geo-weapon.**

 **They walk to the control board.**

 **Steven: Oh, did you help?  
Peridot: Negative. I wasn't lucky enough to be around for that. But I read over a few hundred years of reports.  
Steven: This is where you need to be, right?  
Peridot: Yes. I'm going to have to remove this panel and do a bit of work to restore power to this room, sooo... can I have my hand back now?  
Steven: Okay, but stay where I can see you.**

 **Peridot tries to lift the control panel but fails to do so.**

 **Peridot: It's over... I can't show you anything. Let's go back.  
Steven: Mind if I try?  
Peridot: Go ahead, knock yourself out.**

 **Steven pulls away the panel with ease.**

 **Peridot: Whoa!  
Steven: There you go!  
Peridot: Alright...**

 **Peridot begins rummaging around in the controls behind the panel.**

 **...This over here...**

 **Lights turn on as the Control Room regains power.**

 **Peridot: It's not perfect, but it'll do for now.**

 **Steven drops the panel and Peridot is too short to reach the pedestal.**

 **Peridot: Come on!  
Steven: What's up, 'dot?  
Peridot: I can't quite reach the-**

 **Steven picks up Peridot and puts her on his shoulders. To her discomfort.**

"I wonder how Connie would react to this?" Sadie says knowing how close they are.

 **Steven: It's okay to ask for help, you know.  
Peridot: I had it.**

 **Peridot presses a button on the table causing the pedestal to shrink to her height.**

 **Peridot touches the buttons and the screen shows different gem-shard fusions.**

 **Peridot: These are the early attempts at artificial fusion.  
Steven: That's a lot of Gem Shards...  
Peridot: We were growing them here at this very site, but these were just prototypes for the final product.**

 **The screen projects a globe, a marker displayed around the east coast of North America.**

 **Peridot: A singular, giant, artificial fusion, comprised of millions of Gem Shards. The Cluster.**

Everyone in the audience paled.

The thought made them scared, they had seen what a gem monster of just a few shards looked like, this one was millions. How big would it even be?

Even Onion was gasping.

 **Steven: Peridot, you're saying... there's a giant, mutant Gem the size of the Earth under us right now?  
Peridot: Oh, no, when it forms, it'll be much, much bigger than the Earth. Right now, it lies dormant, incubating in the Earth's core, but when it emerges and takes its physical form, it will destroy the planet.**

 **The Earth is shown to grow large and pop, the Cluster taking physical form.**

"EEK!" Everyone screams.

"Oh dear god!" Fryman says terrified.

"Dad, I dont wanna die!" Peedee says grabbing onto his father who hugs him.

Vidalia herself hugs her boys.

"No! The world cant end yet! My blog was just getting good! I mean better!" Ronaldo says with tears.

"Wait, but that was a while ago. So they managed to beat it right?" Kiki asks.

" _You will have to wait and see." Says the intercom._

"Dude!" Jamie shouts incredulously.

 **Steven stares at it with terror.**

 **Peridot: The prototypes are already emerging. The Cluster is next. If we can't get off this planet, we've got to stop the Cluster. I thought it'd be impossible, but now we have a chance.  
Steven: What is it?  
Peridot: It's you, Steven!**

 **Peridot and Steven go out of the Kindergarden control room.**

 **Peridot: Now that you're filled in, we can get to work!  
Steven: Uhh, how am I supposed to help?  
Peridot: Well, you have all the information that we need about earth and it's erratic behavior. Put that together with my expansive knowledge of the cluster and we just might be able to stop it!**

"Uh I think you will need the others for that Peri." Jenny says.

 **Steven: No Peridot, I don't think you get it! Just because I know how clouds work doesn't mean I know how to stop a giant mutant in the center of the earth! Besides, the only reason that I know anything about clouds and rain is because my dad told me.  
Peridot: What are you talking about?  
Steven: I used to be really scared of thunderstorms, just like you. Then Dad explained how rain and all that stuff works, then I wasn't scared of rain anymore.  
Peridot: Well I'm sure you have other knowledge about how this planet works.  
Steven: Sure, but none of it's going to help us! If we want to stop this Cluster thing, we'll need help from the Crystal Gems.  
Peridot: I said I don't need them! Let's just warp me back to the bathroom or whatever you call it and we'll take care of this. If it looks really bad, then we can just ask this "Dad" for help, right?**

"NO! Dont ask Greg for help on anything!" Vidalia shouts thinking back to all those broken plates.

 **The ground starts shaking.**

 **Peridot: Yikes! What was that?  
Steven: Oh no! Gem mutants! **

**Steven makes a bubble shield around himself and Peridot.**

 **Gem mutants emerge**

"RUN!" Kiki and Sadie shout.

 **Peridot: Do something!  
Steven: I am doing something!  
Peridot: Something useful!  
Steven: Uh... Let's run!**

 **They run away while still in the bubble, rolling.**

 **Peridot: Over here!  
Steven: No, the other way!  
Peridot: No, not there!**

 **They both scream as they run away.**

 **Steven: Let's run into this corner! Oh no!  
Peridot: We're cornered!**

 **A Gem monster pounces on Steven's bubble.**

Kiki and Jamie covers their eyes.

 **Peridot: Can't you destroy it?  
Steven: No, this is all I can do on my own! *Gem monster pushes down on the bubble*  
Peridot: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... That's it, we are finished!**

 **Offscreen Garnet yells "Hang on, Steven!"**

"YES GARNET THERE!" Sadie shouts excited.

"They're saved." Jamie exclaims.

"Steven is saved, whether the Peridot is worth it is still up for debate." Kofi says.

 **Steven: It's the Gems!**

 **Pearl stabs the monsters as Amethyst smashes them and Garnet attacks the Gem mutant in front of Steven and Peridot.**

 **Steven: Peridot, there's no way we can stop this thing in the Earth on our own. We need the help of the Crystal Gems.**

"Yeah so get over it Peri." Vidalia says.

 **Pearl: Steven! Are you alright?  
Peridot: Move aside, Steven. **

**Peridot pushes Steven aside and faces the rest of the gems.**

 **Amethyst: Peridot?  
Pearl: What are you two doing here?  
Garnet: Steven, I thought I told you to keep an eye on her.  
Steven: I know, but-  
Peridot: He did what he was told. Alright, listen up you clo-nyargh - Crystal Gems! I've made up my mind. I have something to tell you about the Cluster.**

"What? You can't just end it now!" Jamie yells.

"Yeah! What about the cluster?" Sadie says.

The intercom speaks.

" _Ok so over the next few episodes Peridot and the gems work together. She has issues with Garnet due to being a fusion."_

"Stupid standards." Jamie mumbles.

" _She had issues with Pearl being independent."_

"What? Why?" Kiki asks.

" _On Homeworld Pearls are made to be servants. Peridot kept telling her she was better than her for their gem types even though they tied at building robots."_

"What!? That little..." Thankfully for all the children Kiki was cut off.

" _But she reluctantly came to respect her."_

Kiki felt better after hearing that.

" _She got along great with Amethyst. Even though she accidentally hurt her feelings by telling her she was short for an Amethyst for staying in the ground too long. But they patched things up."_

"WHAT ABOUT THE CLUSTER!" Everyone yells.

" _They are creating a drill to get to the center of the earth to stop it. But up next is a breather episode."_

"Seriously!?" Jamie asks.

"I wanna know what happens!" Jenny yells.

" _It explains how Ruby and Sapphire met. And introduces a diamond."_

Most of the room was silent, that was something they wanted to see.

"Ok fine."

* * *

Please review.


	10. The Answer

**I dont own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar does.**

 **Also before anyone gets on me for hinting at any Kiki Pizza x Pearl I would just like to remind everyone that in the comic series Kiki was interested in Stevonnie. Plus she and Pearl seem to get along quite well.**

 **Having said that I do not think Pearl is interested in her nor is Kiki to Pearl that way in Cannon, so just let me have my fun.**

* * *

 **The episode opens at a barn.**

"Uh where is that?" Kiki asks?

" _Oh thats Gregs familys barn." The intercom says. "Peridot and Pearl worked there for a while creating the drill that saved you all."_

"Why are we watching this now?" Kofi asked anoyed. "Everyone is sleeping!"

" _I told you the point of this is to understand the gems and their culture. Here we have an important flashback."_

 **In the back of a truck parked inside the barn Steven is sleeping on a mattress cuddled up in blankets.**

 **Something looms over Stevens head creating a shadow.**

 **Steven wakes up and sees the figure.**

 **Garnet without her glasses on.**

 **Garnet: Steven!**

 **Steven: Garnet! Is it morning already?**

 **Garnet: It's midnight! Happy birthday, Steven!**

"Aw thats sweet." Sadie cooes.

"Hey how old is Steven now, like 12?" Jenny asks.

"No actually he should be 14 now." Vidalia answers.

"WHAT!?" Most of the room shouts.

"But he looks so young?" Sour Cream says.

" _Stevens physical age is determined by his mental state." The intercom explains. "As you all know he's still very naive."_

 **Steven: Oh man! Are you finally gonna tell me that you're a fusion of the Gems Ruby and Sapphire like you promised?**

 **Garnet: You already know about all that, Steven.**

 **Steven: It's true.**

 **Garnet: But what you don't know is how Ruby and Sapphire first met.**

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted excitedly.

"Great! A romance story!" Jamie says getting out his notebook to write inspiration.

"Finally, some information on the homeworld." Ronaldo says getting out his own notes.

Steven: OMG! I don't!

 **The scene changes to a colorful flashback narrated by Garnet.**

 **Sapphire, Ruby and other important gems are seen in full definition, aside from being singular colored. Gems in the background only appear as silhouettes.**

 **First we see is the Sky Arena**

 **Garnet/narrating: The Earth, 5,750 years ago; it was a promising site of a new Gem colony, but progress was being thwarted by a small, persistent group of rebels. A team of diplomatic Gems were sent from Homeworld to investigate. Among those Gems was Sapphire, a rare aristocratic Homeworld Gem, with the power to see into the future. Assigned to her were three Rubies, common soldiers, with a mission to protect her.**

"Ok so Sapphires are rare and have aristocratic status and Rubies are common soldiers, Interesting." Ronaldo says writing down notes.

"Hey is that Lapis?" Peedee asks referring to a silhouette of a gem in the background.

"Its probably "A" Lapis." Jamie says.

 **Ruby Guard 1: Hey! Can't wait for those rebels to get here!**

 **Ruby Guard 2: Haha, yeah! When I see those rebels, I'm gonna punch them right in their faces!**

 **Ruby Guard 1: What are you sayin'? I'm gonna punch them all over their bodies, and then it'll be over.**

 **Ruby Guard 2: What if, I just punch you!**

"Hmm. Rubies are small, annoying and trigger happy." Ronaldo says making another note.

"Fair." Sadie says.

 **Ruby Guard 2 punches Ruby Guard 1 in the back of her shoulder and sticks her tongue out.**

 **Garnets Ruby: Oh, come on. We'll punch 'em together when we fuse. That's why they sent, uh, three of us?**

"I'm assuming that's garnets ruby." Kiki says.

 **Ruby Guard 1: Three this!**

 **Ruby Guard 1 attempts to punch Garnets Ruby, but she blocks the attack.**

 **Ruby is knocked backwards, causing her to back into Sapphire.**

 **Other gems gasp in shock.**

 **Ruby: Oh, I, um, I'm so sorry, I, let me, uh...**

 **Sapphire: I'm fine.**

 **Ruby: What?**

 **Sapphire: It's okay. It was bound to happen.**

 **Ruby: I, uh... okay.**

"Ok so even then, Sapphires pretty mellow, cool." Jamie says.

 **Sapphire: Now please wait here. I must attend to my duties.**

 **Ruby: Right.**

 **Ruby Guard 1: Mmm.**

 **Ruby Guard 2: Yes.**

 **Sapphire walks towards a giant palenquine as the other rubies stand attention.**

"What is this?" Sadie asks.

 **Garnet/narrating: Sapphire had been called to Earth by Blue Diamond, specifically to share her vision of the future.**

"BLUE DIAMOND!?" Everyone was shocked.

"Finally!" Ronaldo squealed. "The Gem matriarchs! Ok so Diamonds appear larger than other gems and reside in palenquines."

"So the earth was supposed to be her colony im guessing?" Jenny says.

" _No."_ The intercom says bluntly.

"Then who..." Fryman asks but is cut off.

" _Later."_

 **Sapphire: My diamond, I've arrived.**

 **Garnet/narrating: Blue Diamond spoke. Sapphire, tell me what will happen here.**

"WHAT!? We dont get to hear her actual voice? What a rip." Ronaldo says incredulously.

 **Sapphire: I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven gems, including two of my Ruby guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here.**

"Yeah...no." Vidalia says.

"Oh hey look she has a Pearl too." Jenny pointed out. "Dang shes so blue."

"Diamonds have pearls that stand in a single place and hold their hands together." Ronaldo says writing the information down. "Also they reflect their owners color and have, presumably, the same gem placement."

"Hey so our Pearls pretty multi-colored. Who do you think her owner was?" Buck asks.

"Well shes Roses isnt she?" Nanefua says.

"Jasper did say she was defective." Fryman says.

"Hey! That Pearl is much rounder!" Sour Cream points out.

"Ok no one tell my dad there are other Pearls ok?" Buck pleads.

 **Blue Diamond: Thank you, Sapphire.**

 **Garnet/narrating: Blue Diamond said, relieved.**

 **Blue Diamond: That's all I needed to know.**

 **Sapphire: I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld.**

 **Sapphire gives a curtsy to Blue Diamond before returning to her Ruby guards.**

 **Garnet/narrating: Sapphire knew she would be a casualty, but it did not faze her. She saw her whole life laid out before her, and she had already accepted all of it.**

"She makes it sound like death." Kofi says, sure getting "poofed" as they called it didnt seem pleasant but Saphire even admitted she would reform later.

"Its probably as close to death as gems have." Kiki reasons.

"What about breaking the gem itself?" Jenny retorts. "You saw what happened with those fusion-things." She shutters a bit. "They still give me the creeps."

"Oh hey look, the lovebirds are meeting each other." Jamie says pointing to the screen where Sapphire stands next to Ruby.

 **Sapphire: What a beautiful place to build a colony. I wish I could have seen more of this planet.**

 **Ruby: Uh... there's still time.**

 **Sapphire: That is a nice thought, but... no.**

 **Rose Quartz shouts from off screen:**

 **Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!**

 **Ruby Guard 2: It's the rebels!**

 **"Who are you!? Show yourselves!" a random gem asks.**

 **The screen shifts to Pearl, wielding two swords, and Rose Quartz appearing from above her.**

 **Rose: We...**

 **Rose and Pearl:... are the Crystal Gems!**

"Wow, theatrical much?" Vidalia snarks.

 **The Palanquin carrying Blue Diamond and her Pearl sprouts mechanical legs and walks off.**

"What? Seriously she runs?" Kiki asks irritated. "Are all the gems in her court aside from Sapphire cowards?"

"Well do you expect a queen to do her own fighting?" Jenny asks her sister.

"Well if I was a powerful gem I would think to help the lesser gems." Kiki says bitterly.

"Well thats the difference between you and her then." Sadie says.

 **Garnet/narrating: The attack was right on schedule.**

The crowd gasps in amazement as Pearl single handedly takes on two gems on her own.

Kiki was blushing a bit.

 **Our Ruby and the other two merge into a single giant Ruby with all of their gems in the same placements. She/they roar and charge at Rose.**

 **Rose cracks a smug smirk before swinging her sword, defusing them.**

 **Pearl then poofs the Rubies aside from ours. Then prepares to strike Sapphire.**

"Well talk about good first impressions." Sour Cream snarks.

"Rose is Bad-"Peedee is cut off by his father.

"SON!"

 **Sapphire: Thank you, Ruby. You did your best.**

Garnet/narrating: Ruby suddenly realized what Sapphire meant. She had known that Ruby would fail. Sapphire had accepted it. But Ruby... Ruby could not.

Ruby: NO!

"Aww true love." Jamie says. "And Garnet told me love at first sight isn't real."

"I think this was more of fulfilling her duty to Sapphire than love Jamie." Sadie says.

"We dont know how much time they spent together before this, she could have developed something for her." Kiki reasons.

 **Ruby charges at Sapphire, pushing her out of the way of Pearl's attack.**

 **They accidentally fuse.**

"GARNENT!" The room cheers.

 **But the first fusion is different than the no today. No glasses, plus her hair was split between blue and pink rather than merged into her normal darker color. Not to mention her clothes looked like they were Ruby and Sapphires stitched.**

"Hmmm. I guess they need more practice." Jamie reasons.

 **Past Garnet: Wha... What... !?**

 **Gems around her look horrified.**

 **Past Garnet: What...what is this?**

 **Pearl also looks surprised. She brushes it off and prepares to strike.**

 **Rose stops her.**

 **Rose: Wait! This is... hm?...**

"Rose immediately knew she would make a great teammate." Jamie says fondly.

 **... Let's go.**

 **Pearl: Uh... bye!**

 **Pearl and Rose run away.**

 **Garnet defuses back into Ruby and Sapphire.**

 **Gems surround them still looking disgusted.**

 **Garnet: The furious crowd closed in around Ruby and Sapphire. They'd never seen fusion of two different types of gems.**

 **Various Gems/Garnets voice: Unbelievable! Disgusting! This is unheard of!**

"Oh ok, so two DIFFERENT gems fusing is a big no-no. "Nanefua says.

"Hey did that one gem look like Stevens, friends mom?" Peedee asks.

"Doc Maheshwaran? Yep." Sour Cream says, hed seen her before.

"Shh!" Renaldo shushes them. "We need to see what happens."

"BD is NOT going to be happy about this." Mr. Smiley says.

 **Garnet: Blue Diamond's voice cut through the crowd.**

 **Blue Diamond: The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this was not the scenario you described!**

 **Sapphire: This is... not what I saw! I don't know what happened, I...**

 **Ruby: No! It was me!**

 **Blue Diamond: Clearly. How dare you fuse with a member of my court?**

 **Ruby: Forgive me, I... !**

 **Blue Diamond: You will be broken for this!**

Even Kofi looked horrified.

"WHAT!?" Most of the room screamed.

"Not cool your highness." Said Buck.

"Don't hurt them!" Jamie shouted.

"Run Ruby RUN!" Shouted Peedee.

 **The crowd of Gems begins to close in on them,**

 **but Sapphire grabs Ruby's hand and runs away with her.**

The room cheers.

"Go Sapphire!" Janny cheered. "Your amazing."

 **Ruby: Waaaiiit! What are you doooiiing!? Nooo!**

 **Sapphire with Ruby in hand jumps off the Sky Arena.**

 **They fall and disappear through the clouds.**

 **They land somewhere on earth. A mountain where it is raining.**

 **They appear normal colored now.**

 **Ruby: Ugh, why'd you do that!? I have to get you back up there!**

 **Sapphire: They were gonna break you!**

 **Ruby: Who cares!? There's tons of me!**

"No. Ruby no." Sadie says sadly.

"Rubies have little sense of self worth." Ronaldo says taking notes. "Perhaps an intentional design in their programming to make them efficient soldiers."

"OW!" Ronaldo says reacting to Sadie elbowing him in the arm.

 **Ruby looks around frantically and panics.**

Ruby: Gahh! What do we do now!?

 **Sapphire looks unsure and scared.**

 **Garnet/narrating: Sapphire had known every moment of her life. How it would happen, and when. But because of Ruby's impulsive gesture, she suddenly jumped the track of fate, and everything from that instant on was wrong, and new. She couldn't see, she couldn't move. She was... frozen.**

 **Ice forms around Sapphire's dress.**

 **Ruby: Ah! We have to get you... out of here!**

 **Ruby goes behind Sapphire and grabs her out of the ice.**

 **Ruby: Come on.**

Ruby carries Sapphire into a nearby cave.

Ruby sets her down.

Ruby: Alright, this should be good for now.

Sapphire uncovers her single eye.

"Huh? Sapphire only has one eye?" Fryman asks.

"I guess that's why Garnet has three eyes instead of four." Says Peedee.

"A little strange for a psychic but It works." Ronaldo says making notes. Sapphires=ice based powers and single eye.

 **Sapphire: Thank you...**

 **Ruby looks at her blushing. Ruby realizes she is making the ground under her burn. She steps away.**

People chuckle at how smitten was with Sapphire.

"So I guess shes into cyclopses." Jenny says chucking.

Rubies=fire. Ronaldo wrote down.

 **Around a fire Sapphire warms up by it**

 **Ruby keeps pacing.**

 **Ruby: What kind of Ruby am I supposed to be? Look at this! It's my fault you're stranded here. How am I gonna save you?**

 **Sapphire: You already did.**

 **Ruby: What!?**

 **Sapphire: You already saved me.**

"Awww."

"Yeah Ruby don't be so hard on yourself." Kiki says.

 **Ruby sniffles and sits down next to the fire.**

 **Ruby stares at her and Sapphire's gems.**

 **Sapphire: I... I've seen gems fuse before, but I had no idea that's what it felt like. I always thought... I never realized that fusion... that'd you'd disappear like that.**

 **Ruby: It's never like that! Whenever I've fused, it's always just been me, but bigger, I... I've never had a third eye before.**

 **Sapphire: I've never had more than one! It was nice.**

 **Ruby: Ha... yeah...**

"Aw they are bonding." Sadie coos.

 **When it stops raining Ruby and Sapphire leave the cave.**

 **Tha audience sees snippets of Ruby and Sapphire bonding while exploring the forest.**

 **They find butterflies.**

 **Ruby shows Sapphire a frog.**

 **At night they lay on their backs and watch the moon.**

 **The next day the two of them dance, humming.**

"They are sooo cute." Kiki cooes.

"Is it me or do some of these songs sound familiar?" Kofi asks.

 **They fuse into Garnet again, and walk around awkwardly.**

 **Garnet/narrating: I was back; I was someone and I didn't know who. But I felt I was getting the hang of my strange new form. ... And then I fell.**

 **Past Garnet trips and rolls down a hill.**

People couldn't help but laugh.

 **Past Garnet: ... Ouch.**

Pearl points the tip of her sword to Garnets face, she scoots back afraid.

 **Past Garnet: Ah! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt... me?**

 **Pearl: It's you! The fusion...**

 **Past Garnet: We didn't mean to fuse! Well... well, we did this time. We'll unfuse! We, we'll...**

 **Rose speaks off-screen.**

 **Rose: No, no, please... I'm glad to see you again.**

 **Garnet/narrating: And there they were: Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion, and her terrifying renegade Pearl.**

"Hmm. Renegade Pearl." Kiki says to herself.

 **Past Garnet: I don't upset you?**

 **Rose: Who cares about how I feel? How you feel is bound to be much more interesting.**

 **Past Garnet: How I feel? I feel... uh, lost... and scared... and happy. W-why am I so sure that I'd rather be this than everything I was supposed to be, and that I'd rather do this than anything I was supposed to do?**

 **Rose chuckles**

 **Rose: Welcome to Earth!**

 **Past Garnet: C-can you tell me!? How was Ruby able to alter fate? Or, why was Sapphire willing to give up everything? W-what am I!?**

 **Rose: No more questions. Don't ever question this. You already are the answer.**

 **Present**

 **Steven: So... ? What was it?** **The answer.**

 **Garnet: Love.**

 **Steven: Wow... I knew it.**

 **Garnet: So did I.**

"Awww." The room says.

"Beautiful." Jamie says sdmiring the story. "Two loves in a romance forbidden by classism and prejudice. Exiled from their homes and joined another country to fight for their love. That would make a great play."

"Ok thank you intercom, this was HUGELY helpful, we got to see a DIAMOND! Im still shaking…."

"Can we talk about BD?" Kiki says. "I mean she just ran out like that."

"I have a theory."

"What is it Ronaldo?" Peedee asks.

"It can be assumed the diamonds are the first gems. So perhaps they decided to 'upgrade' their subjects."

"Are you suggesting the diamonds are weaklings?" Sadie asks.

"Its just a theory. Not saying its one I fully believe."

"Yeah not sure I believe that." Peedee says.

"She was huge." Says Fryman.

" _Ok, next two episodes, more diamond info."_

 _Please review_


	11. It Could Have Been Great-Message Recieve

_..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _AHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT STEVEN BOMB X0_

 _The diamonds know! Their ships are broken! As we can tell from the promo they don't know about corruption!_

 _WHITE DIAMOND IS COMING! WE KNOW IT!_

 _AHHHHH! AND WE HAVE TO WAIT!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Anyways Rebecca Sugar owns everything._

* * *

 **It Could Have Been Great**

 **They are at the Barn. Pearl, Garnet, Steven and Amethyst look at the sunset over Beach City. Steven is lying on Lion holding his ukulele. Peridot walks up to him holding a drill.**

"Glad to see the drills coming along." Kofi says. Even though his tone doesnt show it, it is relieved.

 **Peridot: Steven.  
Steven: Hi!  
Peridot: Why did we stop working on the drill?! Why are they just sitting there looking at nothing?!  
Steven: We worked hard and we deserve to take it easy for a little bit. I mean just look at that view. It's beautiful.  
be blown to oblivion by the Cluster if we don't get back to work!**

"Eh, she has a point Steven." Kiki says.

 **Steven: Working hard is important, but feeling good is important too.**

"Another valid point." Jenny says to her sister.

 **Peridot: What are you talking about?!**

 **Peridot accidentally turns on the drill and it makes a buzzing sound.**

 **Steven: Hey! What is that, a C?**

 **He plays the note on his instrument.**

 **Peridot: The drill?**

 **She flinches as the drill buzzes, again.**

 **Steven: Oh my gosh, now it's music!  
Peridot: Music?**

"THEY DONT KNOW MUSIC!?" Jenny screams horrified. "Ok when this is over im getting on a warp send sending those home gems a mix tape."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING JENNIFER!" Kofi snaps.  
 **Steven: Yeah! It's music! Like this, do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do**.  
 **Peridot: Do-mi-so-do...  
Steven: Isn't it pretty?  
Peridot: That's exceedingly simple...**

 **Steven strums his ukulele again**

 **...Do-mi-so-ti...  
Steven: We're making music.  
Peridot: What is the point? You're not making anything.**

"Music soothes the soul." Sour cream says. Then he turns to Jenny. "Ill help with the tape."

"Uh, do gems even have souls? I mean they are basically robots with their chips made of gems instead of metal." Sadie points out.

"A crystalline based artificial intelligence." Ronaldo reasons.

"Aw come on now" Vidalia says. "They're alive, just in a different way."

 **Steven: Well, if it isn't anything, then why does it sound so good?  
Peridot: I suppose it's just interest... Do-mi-so-do. Devoid of substance or purpose, a hypothetical pattern... Do-mi-so-ti. For the satisfaction of bringing it to completion.**

" **Hey! Now she's singing." Mr. Smiley says.  
Steven: Sure.  
Peridot: Do-mi-so-ti. Interest without meaning? Solutions without problems?  
Steven: And then you just add words. Here's what I have been working on.**

 **Steven and Peridot sing."Peace and Love on the Planet Earth".**

 **The other gems join in.**

The audience grimmances alittle watching Peridot bond with Steven. Some even hum the song.

 **The scene changes to night.**

 **Steven looks up at the Drill proudly.**

 **Garnet comes over to Peridot and pats her on the back.**

 **Garnet: Nice work.**

 **Peridot jumps a bit startled.**

 **The Gems laugh and Steven hugs her.**

 **Peridot: We really did it, huh?  
Steven: We?  
Peridot: Oh wait. I need to check something! **

**Peridot runs to the drill and Steven smiles.**

 **Steven:She's come so far. It feels like yesterday she was trying to kill us.  
Pearl:No no, that was several weeks ago.  
Peridot: Coordinates! We still need the Cluster's exact coordinates in order to drill!**

The audience's eyes widen.

"Ah, yes that is quite important." Jamie says.

 **Pearl: There's a Diamond Base...**

"BASE!? DIAMONDS!?"

"Son quiet were trying to watch!" Fryman says to Ronaldo.

 **...that may hold that information, but getting there is going to be difficult.  
Steven: How come?  
Pearl: Because it's not accessible by warp pad...**

 **Pearl raises her hand to her head above her eyes and looks up to the moon.**

 **...And it's on...  
Steven: The moon!  
Pearl: Yes, Steven, the moon.**

"Of course! The moon is a perfect place to watch planets progress from above!" Ronaldo says getting it.

 **Steven: Lion! Can you make us a special super warp to the moon?**

 **Lion ignores Steven.**

 **Steven: Come on, Lion, we gotta do this to stop the Cluster! If we don't there's gonna be no more Earth! No more fun times with your pals, no more Lion Lickers... no more naps?**

 **At this Lion gets up and roars, his eyes glow white.**

"Guess it was naps." Peedee says.

 **Steven: Guess it was naps.**

 **Lion then runs with all of the Gems on his back.**

 **He roars and jumps through the portal it creates.**

 **The gems hang on as Lion continues to roar through the portal.**

 **Sending them down a pathway of light, strangely shaped.**

 **Steven: Pretty cool, right?**

 **Peridot screams.**

 **Steven: Go, Lion! Goooo!**

 **Lion continues to roar as they go faster and faster.**

 **Garnet slides off the lion but holds on.**

 **Steven continues to scream excitedly.**

Meanwhile Sadie noticed something about the portal.

"Wait, hold on."

"What is it Sadie?" Kiki asks.

"Look at the portal, its diamond shaped." Sadie said referring to the screen. "Isnt Lion connected to Rose or something?"

"Hmmm." Ronaldo pondered. "Perhaps whatever led to the gems corruption affected Pink Diamond. The corrupted form of the diamond may be more, majestic."

"It could also be her Pearl." Jamie Adds.

"Then wheres the gem?" Jenny pointed out.

 **Lion lands at the Moon base. There is the 4-square diamond symbol on the floor and pictures along the walls of giant, colorful women.**

 **Lion slides across the floor and looks slumped.**

 **Steven: Lion! Are you okay, bud?  
Peridot: Erghh, get me out of this furry fre-whoa!  
Steven: Oh, Lion. You've earned your naps for the week.  
Pearl: We made it. **

**The gems turn on their lights from their gems.**

 **Steven: It doesn't... look like the moon.  
Amethyst: Hey, look over here! I think it's a door... **

**Amethyst places her hand on a wall and two panels open to reveal the surface of the moon. Air sucks out of the base through the open door. She takes her hand away and it closes.**

 **...Uhhh, yup! We on the moon!**

"Ok how did they not get sucked into space?" Buck asks.

 **Pearl: Amethyst, please! Don't blow us into space!**

 **Steven chuckles as he begins to float.**

 **Steven: Whoa, look at me! I'm a...**

 **Steven jumps and floats.**

 **...moon boy!**

"Hey that looks fun." Vidalia says.

 **Amethyst: Haha, alright moon boy!**

 **Amethyst tries to jump up but falls, as if she were still on earth.**

 **Steven: Moon boy quadruple back flip!  
Amethyst: Hey! Why can't I be a moon boy?  
Peridot: We're Gems, we're a space-faring race designed to conquer other worlds. Our physical forms adjust automatically to the gravity of any planetoid.**

"Oh..." The room said.

"That makes since." Ronaldo adds.

"Lame." Vidalia says.

 **Amethyst: Ahhh, lame.**

"Oh mom." Sour Cream says.

 **Steven: I was bouncing on the moon one day!...**

 **Steven crashes against a wall, looks up at the image.**

 **...Huh? Hey Peridot, who is this supposed to be?**

The room leans in, they had their theories.

 **Peridot: It's Blue Diamond! Wait! Are they all here? Ahh yes! There she is!  
Steven: Who?**

 **Peridot runs over to the other image wall.**

"Nooooo..." Ronaldo says excitedly.

 **Peridot: Behold! Yellow Diamond! Isn't she magnificent?!**

"She's a giraffe."Jenny says between chuckles.

"Whats with all the spheres?" Mr. SMiley asks.

"I assume its the number of colonies they have?" Sadie guessed.

"Shh!" Ronaldo says, he's wanted to know about the diamonds for a long time now. He was finally getting answers.

 **Steven: Wow... so who are the Diamonds anyway? They seem like a big deal.  
Peridot: Are you joking me?! The Diamonds are the Gem matriarchs!...**

"I KNEW IT!" Ronaldo screams.

 **...Together they make up the Great Diamond Authority...**

"YESSS!"

 **...that governs Homeworld and all the outlying colonies! We live to serve them!**

 **Garnet walks up behind Peridot and looks annoyed.**

 **Peridot: I mean, we were all made to serve them, even though some of us... don't anymore...**

"Nice save." Jenny says sarcastically.

 **...Hey, I think that's a control service over there! Let's take a look.  
Steven: Yeah!**

 **The gems walk over to Peridot, examining a tile on the floor.**

 **Peridot: I think this is right. The material is different from the surrounding stone. I think if I just do this...**

 **Peridot moves her hands across the tile and it lights up. Lion gets knocked over as the tiles rise up forming stairs to the top.**

 **Peridot giggles excitedly and the gems make their way up the stairs, following Steven.**

 **Peridot: This is so incredible. Only the most elite of the elite can enter these sanctums. We are literally walking in the footsteps of the diamonds!  
Steven: They must really like stairs.**

"That must be White Diamond!" Ronaldo says.

"Who?" Peedee asks.

"Toy saw the symbols, there is Yellow for Yellow diamond, Blue for Blue, there used to be a Pink, who we assume belonged to a Pink Diamond who for some reason is not included anymore. And at the top is a white space. This must be her..."

Ronaldo snorts.

"Are the gems seriously ignoring her?"

 **They enter a room with only a mysterious orb in it.**

 **Steven: Hey, what's this room?  
Garnet: It's not what we came here for.  
Amethyst: Can we hurry it up? This place gives me the creeps.**

 **The gems continue up the stairs until they reach the top.**

 **The audience then see's the outside, it is a giant white tower on the moon.**

"Amazing!" Kiki says.

"How did NASA NOT pick this up?" Jamie asks.

 **Steven: We really are on the moon.**

 **Peridot goes to a control panel**

 **Peridot: Oh my goodness! This looks like it could be brand new! I mean it's a relic by today's standards, but, golly! It's so elegant, so simple, so perfect!**

"Heh. She sounds like me after a new pair of boots." Jenny chuckles.

 **Amethyst: So how do you turn it on?  
Peridot: I have no idea.**

"Thats you for everything else." Kofi snaps.

"Daddy!"

 **The device activates as Steven touches a panel on the chair.**

 **Steven: Hey, it's got one of those glowy hand dealies.  
Peridot: You can't sit there!  
Steven: Why not? It's really cool.  
Peridot: That chair is only for the most elite Gems, you can't go around sitting where an Elite would sit.  
Steven: Well they aren't here now, right?**

 **Steven urges Peridot to sit by him on the chair,**

 **Peridot mischievously sits down next to him.**

"Peri's a rebel." Buck says approvingly.

 **Steven grabs a white crystal.**

 **Steven: Hey, what's this doodad for?  
Peridot: Put that back! Hm, okay, let's see here...There we go. This is a really old system.**

The screen on the computer switches between 7 files represented by diamond shapes.

 **Peridot: Gotta find the right file... aha! Cluster, Cluster where are you, Cluster? Aha! There's the insertion point. Looks like the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine. It's the smaller of the two, not nearly as impressive as yours, Amethyst.  
Amethyst: Uhh... thanks?**

"Hmmm. Beta Kindergarten." Ronaldo says making a note

 **Pearl: But where is the cluster now?  
Peridot: Hang on... there it is! It's embedded deep into the mantle, relative to the barn its roughly two thousand five hundred units down. All we need to do is feed this data to the drill and we should be all set.**

"Great! They know where it is now they can stop it." Sadie says relieved.

"Mission accomplished." Kiki says happily.

 **Pearl: That's it then, mission accomplished!**

"You know you and her really are alike." Jenny says to her sister. Kiki blushes.

 **Steven: Yeah, team!  
Amethyst: Great, let's get the heck out of here.  
Steven: Wait! Hold on, does this thing have any games on it?  
Peridot: No no no no, this wasn't used for games.**

"Not cool." Buck says.

 **Steven: Aw.  
Peridot: It was used for planning a colony. Here, look.**

A map of Earth appears on the screen.

 **Peridot: So here is a map of all structures that were originally built on Earth. All told, this probably only accounts for maybe, five percent of what was originally planned.**

"Really, just five?" Fryman asks.

 **Steven: What was the plan?  
Peridot: Well, let's take a look.**

 **A hologram is projected the earth.**

The audience gasps at the sight of the earth becoming hollowed as tall buildings are formed and rings surround it.

"They DID wanna howwow out the earth." Ronaldo says between pride and horrified.

 **Peridot: Ta-da! A finished Earth colony. Wow, look at this! Eighty-nine kindergartens, sixty-seven spires, a Galaxy Warp in each facet, efficient use of all available materials. What were you thinking, shutting this operation down? It could've been great!**

"NO!" The room shouts disappointed in Peridot.

"You stink." Says Vidalia.

 **Garnet: No! You're wrong!**

"Tell her Garnet." Jamie says.

 **Peridot: What do you mean? It's perfect, look at it.  
Pearl: We are looking at it.  
Amethyst: Yeah, this plan stinks!  
Garnet: Completing this colony would have meant the extinction of all life on Earth!**

"I said it before and ill say it again, thank you Rose!" Someone in the audience says.

 **Peridot: But think of the good it would have done. The Gems that would have been made, our Empire expanded.  
Pearl: Rose Quartz believed all life was precious, and worth protecting.  
Peridot: Well if she wanted to protect it she did a lousy job! There'd be no cluster if the Earth had stayed a colony. Now there's no colony, and there's gonna be no Earth, so thank you, Rose Quartz! You doomed the planet!**

Everyone's eyes widened, this would not work out well for Peri.

 **Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl look at Peridot furiously.**

 **Steven tries to diffuse the situation by singing, but Garnet grabs Peridot by the shirt, summing her gauntlet.**

 **Garnet: You, listen to me, now. You are talking about things that you do notunderstand...  
Steven: Garnet, stop! Please! It's not worth it. We're done here, let's just... go home.**

 **Garnet drops Peridot on the ground and smashes the control panel with her gauntlet.**

"Dang!" Jamie says. "Glad she didnt punch me."

 **Peridot: What did I say? I'm just stating a fact. The Rebellion didn't really save Earth, it just delayed the inevitable.**

"Well the is true." Sadie says sadly.

 **Steven: That's not the way they see it. They've spent thousand of years trying to protect the Earth. I thought maybe, you finally understood why.**

"Oh Steven..." Kiki says sadly.

 **Steven: Peridot!  
Peridot: What? I'm coming.**

 **Steven glances at Peridot and notices she is holding the chair's gemstone behind her back.**

"This cant be good." Mr. Smiley says worried.

 **Garnet: Let's go, you two.**

* * *

Message Received

 **The barn before gems (Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst talk among each other at the drill site.**

 **Amethyst: How much longer 'til we can use the drill?  
Pearl: Well, with the new coordinates we got from the moon base, it should be ready to go. But we really should perform a few tests first.**

 **Steven sees Peridot sneak into the barn and he follows her.**

 **Peridot turns around when she notices Steven is by.**

 **Peridot: Oh! Steven.  
Steven: Peridot, I need to talk to you.  
Peridot: Uhhh, yeah! Sure!**

Steven takes Peridot inside the truck that's parked inside the barn.

Peridot: Why are we in this broken-down vehicle?  
Steven: I wanted to ask you...about the Diamonds?

"Please!" Ronaldo gets out a pen.

 **Peridot: Oh! I don't know what the others have told you, but there's a reason they're in charge.  
Steven: Why's that?  
Peridot: They're objectively better than us. Every Gem has their strengths and weaknesses, but not them. They're absolutely totally completely flawless beings! Especially my diamond, Yellow Diamond, the most perfect, the most reasonable, rational, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe!  
**  
"I have a feeling she isn't." Jenny whispers to her sister who nods in agreement.  
Ronaldo makes a note.

 **Steven: You're really loyal to her, aren't you?  
Peridot: How could I not be? We might have our little truce, but I'll never forsake the Gem I was made for!  
Steven: That's good, because... she's right behind you!  
Peridot: What?**

 **When Peridot turns away Steven grabs the Diamond Communicator and jumps out of the car. It locks.**

 **Peridot tried to open it but is unsuccessful.**

"Ha! Go Steven!" Sadie cheers.

 **Peridot: Ahh, no! ahh!  
Steven: Save your strength! You're up against one of the earth's greatest trapping technologies, the child safety lock!**

The room starts laughing. Especially the parents.

 **Peridot: No! How could you do this to me? The great and lovable Peridot?! I thought we were finally friends like you wanted...  
**  
"She really is a child." Mr. Smiley says.  
"Are we sure this is the same Peridot from before?" Fryman asks.  
"A super intelligent alien race. Defeated by a children's lock." Ronaldo says disappointed.  
"Umm I don't think it's fair to base all the gems from her." Jamie reasons.

 **Steven: I saw you sneak this off the moon base while nobody else was looking! What is it? Tell me!  
Peridot: It's nothing special. And definitely not important at all.**

 **Steven picks up a hammer that was lying on the floor.**

 **Steven: Then why don't I just smash it!  
Peridot: No, no, no, no, no, wait! All right, look. I have a plan. Allow me to explain... it's... a communicator. Meant for the express purpose of contacting the Diamonds back on Homeworld.  
Steven: You're still trying to contact Homeworld?  
Peridot: Yes, of course! I figured it out. You simple clods keep trying to protect the earth, but you can't do anything right! I let myself get carried away, too... laughing, singing, building our little machine... but don't you see? None of that matters! All that matters is that I'm of use to Yellow Diamond! This planet can be of use to Yellow Diamond! I must contact her, to reveal what I've discovered!  
**  
"No!" The room yells.  
"Not cool." Buck says.

 **Steven: But the Diamonds are bad! They don't care about the earth! They wanted to hollow it out, and now they wanna blow it up with the Cluster!  
Peridot: Yes, yes! That's the point!**

"Oh Peri..." Kiki says disappointed.

 **Steven: Why do I keep sticking my neck out for you? You're never gonna be on our side! Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!  
Peridot: Steven, no! Don't get them. Steven! Release me!**

 **The barn door closes.  
Outside Steven shows the others the communicator and they gasp.**

 **Pearl: She took a direct line to the Diamonds! From the moon base? What was she thinking?**

"That she don't care about earth. Obviously." Lodi says irritated.  
"To think all those nick names I started thinking for her." Vidalia says angrily.

 **Amethyst: Man, after everything we've gone through, she's still out to get us! Ohh, I'm takin' back all my cool nicknames for her!...  
**  
"Not one word." Visalia says.

 **...So long, Peri and P-dot, hello... Ahhh, I'm too mad! I'll think of something later.**

 **Peridot honks the truck horn from inside the barn.**

 **Steven: I see she knows what a horn is now.**

 **Steven pulls his jacket strings to tighten his hood.**

 **Garnet: You offered her a lot of your trust.  
Steven: I did! And it blew up in my face. You guys have been protecting Earth for thousands of years. She could've destroyed all of that. A whole earth, why did I think I could change her mind?  
Amethyst: Ugh, I know right? But I guess you can't like go into peoples heads and change how they think. Maybe we can? Yeaaah if we just shrink down really little...  
**  
"I like it let's try." Jenny says.  
"Um, I don't think it works that way." Says Sour Cream.

 **Steven: No no no, I don't want to tell her what to do. She should just know. Shouldn't she?**

 **Garnet looks at Steven touched.**

 **Garnet: It's 'cause you believe in everyone Steven. Like your mother, you seem to have a little more patience than the rest of us. But the truth is, not everyone deserves that patience.**

"So..so true." Jamie says.  
"Hold on I still like her. Give her time." Nanefua says.

 **Pearl: Look on the bright side. At least you got this thing away from her before she did any real damage.  
Steven: ... Yeah.  
**  
"Exactly." Kiki says.

 **A side of the barn explodes**.

"Nevermind."

 **Pearl: Ah!  
Steven: Ohhhh nooooo!**

 **The audience sees a giant green robot. Peridot is inside and the truck is in her claw.**

Peridot laughs like a maniac.

 **Peridot: Free, freeeee! Ahahaha!  
Steven: How did she escape?  
**  
"Where did she get that robot from!?" Peedee asks.  
" _Oh she build that to go against Pearls robot to decide who was a better technician." The intercom says. "It was a tie until Peridot bashed it. But Pearl got to punch her in the face."  
_ Kiki smiled.

 **Peridot throws the truck door in front of the Gems.**

 **Pearl: Ah!  
Peridot: Fools! Your invisible rotary shield was no match for me... once I applied logic!**

 **Steven groans in frustration as the Gems run towards Peridot.  
**

 **Peridot: Now I'm going to do this right.  
**

 **Peridot throws the truck at them**

The gems get on the ground. The communicator held by both Pearl and Amethyst but Peridot grabs it with her robot claw.

"No!" The room gasps.  
"Get her you crazy gems!" Kofi shouts.

 **The sun is rising at this point.  
**

 **Peridot: See? None of you know what you doing!**

 **Peridot runs away laughing.**

 **Amethyst: Ohh okay! I've been ready for this!  
**

 **Amethyst transforms into a helicopter.**

 **She looks angry.**

 **Amethyst: Get in.  
Pearl: Where's Steven?  
Steven: Stupid Peridot, stupid giant robot! Oh why, oh why did I have to encourage her?  
**

 **Garnet shapeshifts her arm to reach over and bring Steven in.**

 **Garnet: There's no time for feeling horrible. We have to catch Peridot before she contacts Yellow Diamond.  
Pearl: That's right. You can feel horrible all you want back at the temple.  
**  
"Does Pearl have any concept of feelings?" Peedee asks honestly.  
"Yes!" Kiki snaps. "She's just not so good."  
"Why do you keep defending her Kiki?" Her father asks.  
"I..uhh..."  
"Let's talk afterwards." Visalia says.

 **Peridot tried to grip the communicator with her robot claws as she runs.**

 **Amethyst catches up to her.  
**

 **Amethyst: What's up, Perisnot?!  
Steven: Good one, Amethyst!  
**  
"Ditto." Vidalia and Jenny say at once.

 **Pearl summons her spear and Garnet summons her gauntlets.  
Peridot sees them and screams.  
Garnet launches her gauntlets. Peridot falls over and lets go of the communicator.**

Peridot tries to get the communicator.

Pearl's spear flies down and knocks the communicator away from Peridot.

Amethyst transforms back to her regular form and the Gems fall towards Peridot.

 **Amethyst: Dog pile!**

 **The gems start bashing the robot.  
Peridot goes down the robot arm and out the claw.**

"Get her Steven!" Nanefua shouts.

 **She grabs the communicator and runs.  
Steven jumps down from Garnets back and throws himself at Peridot.**

Steven: You're not getting away with it!...

 **Steven grabs Peridot with both arms wrapped around her.  
**

 **...I trusted you! I spend all that time bonding and hoping and caring about you!  
Peridot: You don't get it either! This is your whole prooobleeem! Your emotions rule out reason! I will do what has to be done!  
**

 **Peridot turns on the communicator.  
It glows yellow and floats up.**

"Oh no no no!" Sadie and Jamie both shout. No one else looks good either. Even Onion looks worried.

Peridot: She'll sort this out.

 **Garnet grabs Steven and they all hide behind the robot.  
The communicator opens up a hologram as Peridot gets excited.  
The image shows a gem. It looks like pearl but her nose is pointed. Her gem is in her chest and she's yellow. She also talks with a snotty tone.**

 **Yellow Pearl: This is the Yellow Diamond control room.  
**  
"Hey another Pearl!" Sour Cream says.

 **Amethyst: Is that another pearl?  
Steven: Who is she?  
Pearl: Ugh, not all pearls know each other Steven.**

"Yeah Steven." Robaldo says with faux offense.

 **Yellow Pearl: Who authorized you to make this call?  
Peridot: No one, b-b-but it's an emergency!  
Yellow Pearl: That's no excuse to use the direct diamond communication channel.  
**

 **A voice calls off screen on the other end. Yellow Pearl gets nervous. "Pearl?"  
**

The room looks worried.  
"It's her..." is all Ronaldo says.

 **Yellow Pearl: Yes, my Diamond?**

 **Peridot looks at the screen with her mouth open. She was about to talk to her Diamond.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Why is there someone on the Diamond line?  
Yellow Pearl: I don't know. I was just about to tell her that-  
Yellow Diamond: I'll take it from here. **

**Yellow Diamond uses her giant gloved hand to bring the screen to her level. She continues doing her work without really looking. She's wearing a helmet and pointed shoulder pads.**

Even Onions jaw drops.  
"Scary Giraffe." Jenny says with wide eyes.

 **The crystal gems look on our of sight terrified.  
**

 **Amethyst: Is that...  
Pearl: Yellow...  
Garnet: Diamond!**

Peridot:My diamond! Peridot, reporting in.  
Yellow Diamond: Which peridot?  
Peridot: F- Facet-2-F-5-L, Cut-5-X-G. I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and...

 **Yellow Diamond stops her as she looks at her file.**

 **Yellow Diamond: This says you're behind schedule on your mission to...How is... the Earth?  
Peridot:It's... full of life.  
Yellow Diamond: Organic life...  
**

 **Yellow Diamond says disgusted.**

"Hey!" Kiki and Sadie say at once.

 **...and where is the Jasper I assigned you? And why aren't you calling from the ship?  
**  
"Yeah about that.." Jamie says rubbing his neck.

 **Peridot: The ship was destroyed.  
Yellow Diamond: By whom?  
Peridot: I-I-I-It was destroyed by... **

**Peridot looks at a worried Steven.**

 **...no one! There was... an accident... while we were...landing?**

Most of the room is shocked.  
Nanefua, Kiki and Sadie are happy and relieved.  
"Great! She still cares about them."  
"Let's see why she REALLY wanted to call." Nanefua says.

 **Yellow Diamond: I'll inform your manager of your incompetence. And what is the status of The Cluster?  
Peridot: The Cluster... will emerge shortly.  
Yellow Diamond: Good. We'll finally get some use out of that miserable planet...  
**  
"Miserable! I find it quite fun thank you very much!" Jamie says offended.

 **...Thank you for your report, Peridot. There'll be a ship heading to your location to take you to your next assignment.  
Peridot: Wait! I-I wouldn't called to waste your time with a report.  
Yellow Diamond: You already have.  
**  
"Savage." Jenny says.

 **Peridot: No, I mean... the reason I called... the real reason is... I believe we should terminate The Cluster.  
**  
"Yes!" The room cheers.  
"I should have known." Kiki says happily.  
"Hold on, were not sure she's gonna listen." Ronaldo reminds them.

 **Steven looks surprised.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Why?  
Peridot: The organic ecosystem creates resources unique to this world, we can't sacrifice all that potential just for one geo-weapon! I'd like to tell you some plans I came up with to utilize the planet without disrupting the local -  
Yellow Diamond: I've heard enough! I don't care about potential and resources.  
Peridot: What?!  
Yellow Diamond: I want my Cluster, and I want that planet to die. Just make that happen.  
**  
Sour Cream starts shouting Yellow Tail words. His mother looks at him proud.

 **Peridot: No!**

 **Yellow Pearl gasps.**

"Go Peri! Be a rebel!" Jenny shouts.

 **Yellow Diamond: Are you questioning my authority?!  
Peridot: I'm... questioning your objectivity! My Diamond.  
Yellow Pearl: How dare...  
**

 **Yellow Diamond stands. Revealing her gigantic stature.**

 **Peridot is scared.**

 **Yellow Diamond: You are out of line.  
Peridot: I just think -  
Yellow Diamond: I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a Peridot.  
**

The room gets worried.

 **Peridot: But!  
Yellow Diamond: You have disrespected this channel and my time with your presence and you would do well to...  
Peridot: But..  
Yellow Diamond: Shut your mouth! You have failed at every stage of this mission. Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order. You are to leave the Cluster to grow...**

 **The gems look horrified. Peridot isn't looking. any better.  
**  
Neither is the audience. Vidalia is grabbing both her sons in fear.

 **...It will tear apart the Earth, and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that hideous rock off of our star maps. Is that clear?!  
Peridot: I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting!  
**  
"Go Peri!"  
"Atta gurl!"

 **Steven smiles.  
**

 **Yellow Diamond: What do you know about the Earth?!  
Peridot: Apparently more than YOU! You... CLOD!**

Everyone in the room is shocked.

"Ooohhhsss" are going through the room.

Vidalia, Jenny and Onion are laughing.  
"Yellow D just got destroyed!" Vidalia shouted enthusiastically.  
"The earth is still going to be destroyed." Kofi reminded her.  
" _No it gets taken care of. Next actually." Says the intercom.  
_

 **Yellow Diamond glares angrily at Peridot.**

 **The gems look proud.**

 **Peridot: Uuh! Peridot, out!  
**

 **Peridot cuts the transmission.  
**

 **Steven and the Gems come out and run to Peridot proudly.  
**

 **Steven: That was AMAZING!  
Peridot: I can't believe I just did that...  
Steven: I was so wrong about being so wrong about you!  
Peridot: I can't believe I just did that...  
Garnet: You thought you could change her mind.  
Amethyst: Yellow D got torn down by the "Peri-dactyl"!  
Peridot: Can one of you take this?**

 **Pearl takes the communicator.**

 **Pearl: Why?  
Peridot: Because it can be remotely detonated.  
**

 **The communicator glows red and the Crystal Gems start to panic while Peridot curls up into a ball.  
**

Kiki, Sadie, Jamie and Vidalia look scared.

 **Pearl: How do we stop it?!  
Garnet: Just get rid of it!  
Pearl: Here Amethyst. **

**Pearl passes the communicator to Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT?!  
**

 **Amethyst throws it to Steven, who bubbles it and Garnet punches the bubble. The bubble flies far away then explodes.  
**

 **Peridot: I thought I could reason with her...**

"Well you didn't." Jenny snarks.

 **Amethyst: Yeah. You really made her mad.  
Pearl: And then you insulted her to her face.  
Steven: Do you know what this means?!  
Peridot: That I'm a traitor to my home world?  
**  
"And a crystal gem." Kiki says happily.

 **Steven: You're a Crystal Gem!**

 **Steven hugs Peridot.**

 **Garnet: Whether you like it or not.**

 **Peridot starts whining loudly as the camera zooms out, revealing the Earth.  
**

" _Ok. Now. Short break."  
_ "What!?" The room shouts.  
"Come in we've been worried about Armageddon for hours now!" Peedee whines.  
"I need to know how the cluster was destroyed for my blog!" Ronaldo yells.  
" _I've kept you here long enough. Go outside. Take a breather and come back tomorrow. If you want. Bring a friend or two."  
_ "Well I'm coming back!" Sadie says before leaving the room with everyone else.  
" _One more thing." The intercom says. "No Spoilers."_

Vidalia walks up to Kiki.

"I know."  
"Know what?"  
"Come by tomorrow and we'll talk."

* * *

 _Please review._

Who else do you want in the audience? Can't be the main cast though. (Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Connie)


	12. Intermission

A day after everyone left the theatre, Kiki headed over to Vidalia's house. She was let in by Sour Cream and let herself into the living room. There Vidalia was sitting down holding a cup of tea. On the table in front of her is a tea pot and another filled up. Vidalia looks over and sees Kiki standing in her door way confused.

"Oh hey, come sit down." Vidalia gestures.

Kiki takes a seat next to Vidalia on the couch and picks up her tea cup.

"Hey if you wanted a tea party you really should have invited Pearl."

Kiki takes a sip of her cup as Vidalia smirks.

"Your crushing on her aren't ya?"

Then Kiki spit up her tea.

"What!? No, I mean...ok maybe I like Pearl a little." Kiki admitted.

"Ha! I knew it." Vidalia said as she kicked her feet on the table and took a sip of her own tea.

"I mean, I've always liked her. We've talked in the past and we got along quite nicely. And now that I've learned more about her. She just seems more, awesome?"

"Oh yeah, I feel ya." Vidalia says taking another sip.

"Did you feel the same way about Amethyst?"

"What!? A girl and a space rock are really good friends and you just automatically assume they used to date? How shallow is that?" Vidalia asked truly offended.

"Sorry! Sorry! But just out of curiosity how do you know Amethyst so well?"

"Well...you see Greg first cake to Beach City when he was trying to become a rock star or whatever. Anyways after meeting Rose he decided to stay in town and, since I was the only human in town he knew I let him bunk with me...

Flashback

* * *

 _"Hey So Vidalia how much do you know about Rose?" Young Greg asked your Vidalia._

 _"Oh you mean the "Crystal Gems"? Yeah no one really knows much about them. They do their own thing." Vidalia says._

 _"You know there's one named Amethyst. I really think you would like her."_

 _"Which one is she?"_

 _"The small purple one."_

 _"Isn't she like five?"_

 _"Uh no, apparently she's like five thousand or something."_

 _Young Vidalia looks at Young Greg skeptically._

 _"I'll tell you what I'll meet her if you introduce us."_

 _"Great! Actually me and her were going to go to fin land later today you should come."_

 _"Jeese, fine..."_

* * *

End flashback

"...Anyways so we both started hanging around Greg. But Amethyst is cooler than Greg so we started hanging out without him." Vidalia says cooly.

"Wow so you guys were like best friends."

"Yeah Amy was GREAT with little Sour Cream. Of course we started drifting apart as we got older, but hey we still talk."

"Yeah well that's the thing about Gens I guess. They live forever we dont. Pearl, Amethyst. They've both been here long before us and they will be here long after."

"Rose and Greg made it work."

"Rose died creating Steven."

"What I mean is enjoy her while you last."

"Heh! Enjoy her eh. Given how Pearl talks about Rose I'm not sure I'm her type."

"Well that's true. I did see her with a tall girl with pink hair some time ago. But hey, just talk to her alright?"

Kiki smiled.

"Alright. It's not like I'm old enough for her anyways."

Both girls laugh.

* * *

Later that evening the people of Beach City returned to their seats at the theatre. Only this time there were some new comers.

Buck brought his dad, Mayor Dewy, who came when he hears about there being multiple Pearls.

Sadie brought her mom Barb.

And already in the theatre there was Doug and Dr. Maheswaran.

"Hey aren't you Connie's parents?" Barb asked.

"We were informed that we would learn new information about our daughters social life from this marathon." Priyanka said.

"Yeah she's been at the Universes house all day and she won't say why. So what's it about exactly?" Doug asked.

"Um it's not really about Connie per say? You really should have been here yesterday." Sadie replied.

" _Ok everyone please be seated." The intercom announces. "Thank you all fit coming. Mr and Dr Maheswaran, Mr. Dewy..."_

"Im MAYOR Dewey." He corrects.

 _"Oh right this takes place before then."_

"Before what?" The current mayor asks nervously.

"Your going down." Nanefua whispers.

 _"Anyways. And Ms. Miller. I apologize for not inviting you earlier. This may be unneeded now considering how much I've already shown the others but I'm sure they will fill you in as the story goes. Ok onward!"_

The next episode starts to play.


	13. Super Watermelon-Gem Drill

All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.

* * *

 **Super Watermelon Island**

 **A pair of eyes open up looking at the clear blue sky with the sun's light shining and the tops of three coconut trees overhead.**

 **A striped hand enters the screen, then pulls away revealing a Watermelon Steven on its back.**

"Uh what is that?" Dr. Priyanka asks.

"Oh I remember those, Steven was selling them until he found out they were all alive and he took them back." Sadie explains.

"For more information on the mutant watermelon Stevens check out my blog." Ronaldo says.

"It's just him getting beat up." Peedee says.

"I wonder what happened to them all?" Sadie asks herself.

 **The watermelon Steven sits up, it examines itself and jumps up startled. As if it were surprised of its own appearance. It tries to speak, but only "Bwargh" comes out.**

 **It gasps and covers its mouth, trying not to spit out seeds,**

 **then a melon dog comes out and starts baking.**

 **The watermelon Steven pets the dog and follows as it runs off.**

"What the? Where did watermelon dogs come from?" Sadie asked. She turned to Ronaldo, he shrugged.

 **The watermelon Steven enters a small village entirely populated by watermelon Stevens. There are also watermelon chickens, horses and dogs as well.**

"Oh hey, they have a nice little community." Sadie beamed.

 **Farmers are seen harvesting young watermelons and distributing them to their "parents" by wagon. One set of "parents" is wearing a skirt and tie.**

 **The watermelon steven continues walking around like its just learning everything Seeing other melons kicking hacky-sack, holding hands and twirling around.**

 **A giant statue of baby-melon is erected with the watermelon chief**

 **encouraging young melons to stand with both arms out as the statue is.**

 **A rumbling noise is heard, the stevens get scared.**

"Oh no its the cluster." Fryman said nervously.

"Whats the Cluster?" Doug asked.

"How much do you know about the gems?" Kiki asked.

"Ones tall, ones purple and ones hot." Dewey said.

"Ok..." Kiki went on. "So basically thousands of years ago gems came to earth from space to grow more gems. Stevens family and a bunch of other gems knew this would be bad for the earth so they rebelled."

"There was like this big war and it ended with Stevens mamma driving them away but everyone except them had their stones shattered." Jenny explained. "They died."

"And so the diamonds, the rulers of them gems homeworld..." Ronaldo tried to explain.

"And their other colonies." Pee Dee added.

"Thank you bro...they decided to try some fusion experiments where gem shards were buried together to create grotesque fusions of gem body parts."

"Wait? Fusion experiments..." Dr. Priyanka thinks. "Hold on, I think ive seen them before. Steven and Connie came to my hospital once and fought one of my patients. He was all deformed and...we thought they had been in car accidents but...Steven said it was a fusion experiment."

"Yeah, thats them." Nanefua says.

"But the Cluster is that times a billion!" Peedee says.

"Steven and the others spent the last few episodes building a drill to destroy it. Now this is the past and were all still safe so its clear they managed to stop it. But...we just wanna know how." Fryman said still nervous.

Mr and Mrs Maheswaran looked at each other nervously.

"There is a experiment under my city and I wasn't informed!?" Mr. Dewey says irritably.

 **One sounds an alarm by banging a bell. They all line up.**

 **The chief gestures them and they put their lips to their mouths like "real" Steven sometimes does.**

 **Except the one watermelon that doesn't know what is going on.**

 **The chief chooses the melon by pointing at it with its staff.**

 **A yellow star is painted on its chest and it is given a crown of flowers.**

 **It is taken to the edge of a cliff and left there as the others run away.**

 **It looks behind him, still confused.**

 **One steps out from hiding and gestures it to stand straight with his hands out.**

 **The melon does so smiling.**

" **Uh what is this?" Peedee asks.**

"I think its some kind of sacrifice. They probably think sacrificing to a deity of sorts will appease them and stop the tremors." Buck says.

 **Then out from the ocean comes a menacing figure.**

 **One familiar to the audience.**

"WHAT!?" Everyone screams.

"Oh no not her! Them!?" Kiki says terrified.

"What is that thing!?" Mr. Dewey asks.

"Its Malachite, its a combination of that Lapis Lazuli girl that took the ocean and a brutish jerk named Jasper." Jamie explains.

"Ok, Mr and Mrs. Maheshwaran, a fusion is..." but Sadie was interrupted.

"We now about fusion, we had dinner with one." Doug said.

 **The watermelon Steven screams.**

 **Once Malachite sees it it roars in anger.**

 **Still chained but now able to reach the surface.**

 **The other watermelon Stevens hide.**

 **Malachite: Steven...**

 **The monstrous fusion opens its mouth and goes to devour the terrified watermelon.**

 **Then normal Steven wakes up back at the barn where all the other gems are discussing the plan (Amethyst also has a sandwich). Steven is panting.**

 **Peridot: Didn't you feel that?  
Amethyst: Feel what?  
Peridot: The ground shook! This could be the start of the emergence of the Cluster. Stage 1: slight tremors every quarter hour. Stage 2: full-scale earthquakes...**

 **Peridot turns her chalkboard to the other side where it says**

" **Cluster Emerges" and "Bye Bye Earth"**

 **...Stage 3: the Earth is destroyed! We're running out of time. We need to drill right now!**

"Yes! Finally!" Kofi says trying to hide his own fear.

 **Steven: No, it's Malachite!  
Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl: Malachite?!  
Peridot: What?  
Steven: I was on Mask Island. I was in a Watermelon Steven. They have a lovely community, but Malachite, she was there!**

 **Amethyst coughs out a bite of her sandwich.**

 **Garnet** **: Lapis Lazuli is losing control. Soon, Jasper will overpower her and Malachite will be loose.  
Pearl: Who knows what sort of destruction an unstable fusion like Malachite could cause?  
Garnet** **: Alright, Gems, Pearl, Amethyst, and I will warp to Mask Island. Steven, it's too dangerous for you. Stay here and watch after the drill with Peridot. Let's go, Gems! To the nearest warp pad!  
Amethyst and Pearl: To the nearest warp pad!**

"What!? NO! The Cluster is going to emerge any second! Malachite is still chained! Stop the cluster and THEN handle Malachite!" Sadie yells.

"I dont think they can hear you." Sour Cream deadpans.

 **Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl run off to the distance, then**

 **vanish from Peridot and Stevens vision in a dim light.**

 **After they warp off there is another tremor.**

 **Later Steven and Peridot are sitting together,**

 **Steven has explained to Peridot everything.**

 **Peridot: So... Lazuli has Jasper trapped in a fusion? You're joking me.  
Steven: It's true! But Lapis must be getting tired from fighting Jasper for so long.  
Peridot: Just being on a ship with Jasper made me tired.**

Chuckles are heard.

 **The ground shakes once more.**

 **Steven: Ah! I gotta help them! But they told me it was too dangerous.**

"Glad to know they are responsible." Priyanka says relieved.

 **Peridot: Why don't you just disobey them? Rebel. Isn't that, like, your guys' thing?  
Steven: You're right. Oh, I know! I'll fall asleep and go into a Watermelon Steven again. This way, I can help them and be safe at the same time.**

 **Steven lies down closing his eyes.**

 **Peridot: Wow. You're a real anarchist.**

 **Peridot says sarcastically.**

 **Steven: No one can tell me what to do.**

 **Steven immediately falls asleep.**

 **Peridot: Wait, what do I do now? Don't just leave me here!**

 **Back on Mask island Steven possesses a**

 **watermelon playing hacky-sack.**

 **He runs to the beach.**

 **There he sees the gems looking on**

 **at Malachite breaking free from her bonds.**

"Oh I wonder what a three-way fusion looks like?" Jenny asks giddy.

"Alexandrite." Mr and Mrs Maheswaran say at the same time.

 **Garnet: Alright. Let's put an end to this.**

 **The gems dance, they fuse together into a**

 **massive fusion as Steven watches on. Alexandrite.**

"Cooool..." Someone says

 **Malachite continues to struggle.**

 **Malachite: Give up! Argh!**

 **Malachite finally breaks her chains.**

 **Malachite: I'm impressed. You really held out.  
Alexandrite: Malachite!  
Malachite: Huh! They're here! Ugh, Stop! Pathetic! Don't you see? We've been holding us back for too long. And for what? If we're going to be this thing together, why don't we have some fun?  
Alexandrite: We don't have to fight! You're outnumbered.**

 **Malachite manipulates the ocean, raising two water fists.**

 **Malachite: I may be outnumbered, but you're out of your depth! I can't wait to tear you Gems apart!**

"Kick her butt Alex-something!" Jenny shouts.

"Yeah! Hold on first separate Lapis, then kick Jasper away!" Kiki says.

 **Alexandrite roars and runs towards Malachite, causing a wave to hit Steven. Alexandrite dodges a water fist Malachite sends at her. But Malachite grabs her in the other one. Alexandrite breaks free by breathing fire with her second mouth, but Malachite hides in the water. She emerges and sends ice-spikes at Alexandrite, but Alexandrite blocks them using Amethyst's whip, then summons Opals bow and arrow. Unfortunately Malachite blocks the arrows using a ice-wall.**

 **She flies up and summons Jasper's helmet, doing her spin dive.**

 **Hitting Alexandrite and forcing her to the ground.**

All while the audience watches in amazement, Ronaldo recording on his phone.

 **Steven decides he has to help, he runs to the cave where all the other watermelon Stevens are hiding.**

 **Steven speaks in watermelon-language, motivating them to fight back.**

 **The chief leads them and they don shields and spears, running out of the cave.**

 **The watermelon Steven in the tie bids his "wife" goodbye as she runs out to war.**

 **Malachite pins Alexandrite against cliff.**

 **Malachite: You know, you're right...**

 **Alexandrite attempts to breath fire, but Malachite punches Alexandrite.**

 **...There really is something more to this fusion thing. It's not just a cheap trick...**

 **Malachite throws Alexandrite into the ocean.**

"Get up! Get up!" Everyone shouts. If Alexandrite looses Malachite is free to ravage the world, if the cluster doesnt kill them all first.

 **...You've really shown me a whole new world of possibilities.**

 **Alexandrite begins to unfuse but regains herself.**

 **Alexandrite: Keep it together.  
Malachite: Allow me to thank you.**

 **Malachite forms a pair of water hands that close around Alexandrite and crush her, turning to ice in the process.**

"Worst hand-massage ever." Jenny says.

 **Malachite: Sorry, but there's only room for one abomination on this measly planet.**

 **Malachite laughs as Alexandrite groans in pain.**

 **She is distracted when a horn is blown.**

 **Malachite: Huh?**

 **Watermelon Stevens run out yelling a war cry towards Malachite.**

 **Steven blows a shell horn. A number of Watermelon Stevens grunt as they clang their spears against Malachite's hands. Others fire arrows from bows into Malachite, she finds it amusing.**

 **Steven blows a shell horn and they launch several builders from catapults launch at Malachite, hurting her a little**

"Go little Stevens!" Vidalia shouts.

 **Watermelon Stevens, including the "wife" fall down from the sky using kites,**

 **they land on Malachites face and the "wife" punches Malachite inthe eyes.**

"I like that one." Priyanka says approvingly.

 **Malachite steps back in pain, she trips over a rope the stevens were holding and she falls back. The Watermelon Stevens try to pin her down as Alexandrite breaks free. But Malachite has started crushing the Stevens.**

 **Malachite: What is this?! You think you can hold me down?! Nobody can!...**

 **As Malachite swipes the watermelons away they fall against the beach,**

 **breaking into cut pieces as Steven watches in horror.**

So does most of the audience.

 **...Not anymore.**

 **Before malachite can step on Steven, malachite uses a**

 **combination of Amethyst's whip and Garnet's gauntlets**

 **(Sugalites) to wrap around her.**

 **Alexandrite: Hey! Don't forget about me!**

 **Alexandrite tugs hard bringing Malachite heading towards her really fast.**

 **Alexandrite lands both fists at Malachites stomach knocking her wind out.**

"YEAHHHH!" Shouts the room.

 **Alexandrite hits her into the air with a hammer and Malachite**

 **uses her wings again. But looks in shock as Alexandrite pulls**

 **out her bow, pulling a arrow.**

"YES! OPAL HER!" Vidalia shouts.

 **Alexandrite: You two should spend some time apart.**

 **Alexandrite fires the arrow, which turns into a shape of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl holding hands before piercing Malachite. Malachite inflates and explodes. Steven and the other Watermelons cheer while Jasper and Lapis fall unconscious.**

"YEAHH!"

"Go Alexandrite!"

"You could have just let Jasper fall."

"Take care of the cluster!"

 **Alexandrite catches the gems and collapses on the beach, defusing.**

 **Amethyst: Eurgh... I'm alive.**

 **Steven runs up and hugs Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Steven? Is that you in there?**

 **Steven nods.**

 **Garnet** **: Thank you. We couldn't have done it without your help.  
Amethyst: Good job, melon head.  
Garnet** **: Thank you. All of you. You are truly brave.**

 **Everyone laughs, but stops as a earthquake shakes the whole island.**

 **Causing it to break in half.**

"Oh dear god no..." Vidalia says holding onto Onion, everyone else is scared as well.

 **The gems grab Lapis as she starts to slide, but Jasper is left to fall into the fissure.**

 **Garnet: It must be the cluster. Peridot was right. Steven, it's up to you. The warp was destroyed. We won't make it back in time.**

 **Steven shakes his head not wanting to leave his family.**

 **Garnet** **: Wake up, get Peridot and start drilling. The Earth needs you, Steven. We'll be fine. You can do this. We believe in you.**

"Poor Steven..." Everyone thinks. If they didnt already say.

 **Steven looks at them sadly as he being to wake up.**

 **Amethyst: You got this, dude. You know the drill.  
Pearl: Be careful, Steven. Watch each other's backs.  
Garnet** **: And Steven, we love you.**

" _And now, the moment youve all been waiting for..."_

* * *

 **Gem Drill**

 **Steven awakens startled. The earth begins to shake and rumble. The. Chalkboard falls on Steven, appropriately displaying the side that reads " Bye Bye Earth". Steven screams. Peridot yells to him from the drill.**

"Hurry! Hurry!" Fryman shouts.

 **Peridot: If you're done just lying there, maybe it's about time that we stop the world from ending! Where are the others!?**

 **Steven climbs up the ladder to the drill with Peridot.**

 **Steven: They're stuck on Mask Island. We have to drill without them!**

 **Peridot: Ugh! Am I the only one who understands the meaning of teamwork?!...**

"Is she kidding!?" Sour Cream asks irritated, which is big for him, everyone else looks at him shocked.

 **...Okay, Steven, are you ready to drill down into the planet to depths never before reached by your species to stop the Cluster before it forms and save your world?!**

 **Steven: I don't know!**

 **Peridot: Don't say that! Say we'll do it together and it's gonna be great!**

 **Steven: We're gonna do it together and it's gonna be great!**

 **Peridot: Liar!**

 **The ground continues to shake and Peridot and**

 **Steven take their seats in the two person drill.**

 **Peridot: Ready or not, we have a mission.**

 **Peridot turns on the drill and they drill below the surface.**

 **Peridot: Increasing speed!**

 **The drill continues deep into the ground.**

 **Steven: Alright. Bracing for impact.**

 **Peridot: It's actually two more hours to the cluster.**

"WHAT!? Two hours!? UGH!" Frymana and Kofi whine.

" _Dont worry we skip through most of it."_

"Two hours? The cluster will probably emerge by then!" Sadie says.

"This is the past remember? Lets just see." Kiki reminds her.

 **Steven: Oh. Wish I'd brought some tunes.**

 **Peridot presses a button, turning on some elevator music.**

 **Steven: Uh, thanks.**

 **The two are silent for some time as the drill continues to move further down. Then Steven decides to talk.**

 **Steven: It's kinda... freaky down here, huh?**

 **Peridot: Why's that?**

 **Steven: It's just dark, and cramped... Ngah, I can't even, gah, stretch out. How'd you think you were gonna get everyone in here anyway?**

 **Peridot: I don't know, they'd shrink or something. We didn't have a lot of time to plan.**

 **Steven: So... what is the plan?**

 **Peridot: We have a drill. We're going to drill. Get ready we're about to penetrate the asthenosphere!**

"Oh, Magma!" Peedee says remembering what he learned in school.

 **They enter the asthenosphere. The drill is surrounded by magma.**

 **Steven: Whoa, it's all lava!**

 **Peridot: Lava is what comes out of volcanoes. That's superheated peridotite.**

 **Steven: Peridot...ite?**

 **Peridot: Yeah. It's made of the same stuff as peridots.**

 **Steven: You were made on Homeworld, right?**

 **Peridot: Mhm.**

 **Steven: What was it like?**

 **Peridot: I didn't exist. Then I did. I don't have memories of it, just feelings. I know I can never go back to Homeworld, but it's hard. Not to have some feelings for where you came from.**

 **A small tear goes down the left side of Peridots face.**

"Thats deep." Buck says.

"Indeed son." Dewey says.

 **Peridot: But it's fine! I have something different now.**

 **Steven: What's that?**

 **Peridot: You know! You... guys.**

"Awww..."

 **Steven smiles. Banging is heard atop the roof.**

"Uh oh."

 **Steven: What's that sound?**

 **A red hand presses against the glass.**

 **Steven: A gem mutant!**

 **Peridot: They must've buried some prototypes with the cluster.**

"Oh thats not good." Priyanka says remembering her own experiences.

 **The screen shows three gem mutants banging at the top of the drill.**

"Hon, how did you think THOSE were car-crash patients?" Doug askes.

"Well it was more rational than Frankenstein-monster space gems." Priyanka defends.

"Oh my god thats a great name for them, can I use it?" Ronaldo asks.

 **Steven: They're all over us! They're attacking the drill! What do we do?**

 **Peridot presses a button on the panel, then a camera emerges from**

 **the top of the drill knocking on of the three mutants off.**

 **Peridot: Pearl didn't think it was necessary...**

 **Peridot hands a Nintendo controller to Steven.**

 **...but I never leave home without a blast cannon.**

 **The gem mutants are displayed on the panel screen.**

 **Steven uses the controller to move the camera.**

 **He presses the buttons and a laser fires from the camera knocking the gems off.**

 **Steven: Something doesn't feel right about this.**

 **Peridot: Then use the D-pad.**

 **Steven: No, it's just...These things. We can't just leave their gems out there. They're going to form again later. If I could just bubble them, then, they'd be safe. C'mon! We've gotta help them.**

"Oh Steven, thats sweet, but the planets at stake here." Sadie says.

 **Peridot: There is no helping them. They're too broken. The beings who used to be in those shards are so shattered, they don't know who they are, or what's happening around them. They just seek out other gems, looking for the missing pieces of themselves. Trying to make themselves whole.**

 **A red gem mutant hand reaches out to the camera but Steven blasts it away.**

 **Peridot: These early experiments only combine two or three shards. The cluster will be a billion times bigger. An inseparable fusion capable of destroying worlds, starting with this one.**

"Yeah you have to destroy it." Doug says.

 **The drill hits a layer of denser rock and starts to shake.**

 **Peridot: We're hitting some denser rock! This is it!**

 **The drill enters a huge opening from the top. It stops before it can fall any further.**

 **Peridot looks around with mobile binoculars attached to a flashlight.**

 **Peridot: Recovery depth achieved. Target found.**

 **Steven: Is that...**

 **Peridot: The cluster.**

 **The screen zooms out, revealing a gigantic sphere of variously colored gem shards.**

The audience gasps.

"Man its huge!" Vidalia says.

""I do NOT wanna see what it looks like." Says Kiki.

"I do!" Ronaldo says.

 **Then another tremor starts, terrifying Peridot and Steven.**

 **Steven: What's happening?**

 **A white aura ripples and surrounds the cluster.**

 **Peridot: It's too late! It's taking form!**

"NO!"

 **The white matter rises up and engulfs the drill.**

 **Peridot: Steven, I'm sorry I couldn't save you or the billions of other lifeforms who matter far, far less to me. Do you have any last words?!**

 **Steven hugs Peridot.**

 **Steven: I love you, Peridot.**

 **Peridot: Wow, thanks.**

 **Peridot says with a sincere tone.**

 **Peridot hugs Steven back. The aura flickers, voices cry out from below.**

 **It takes the form of white hands, which beside back down to their gems.**

 **The surface of the cluster looks like a white layer with translucent**

 **arms squirming to get free.**

"Huh? What?" Is everyone's response.

 **Peridot: It's still struggling to take its form! This means we still might have time. There's still a chance! Just a little repositioning.**

"Hurry!" Jenny shouts.

 **Peridot pushes the steering handles.**

 **The drill sprouts mechanical legs that climb through the hole and attach to the ceiling,**

 **suspending the drill above the cluster.**

 **Steven: Peridot, I don't think we should hurt the cluster. I don't think it knows what it's doing.**

 **Peridot thanks for a moment, she looks down at**

 **the cluster and makes her decision.**

 **Peridot: It doesn't matter if it knows what it's doing. It's still going to do it.**

"Fair point." Saide admits, though a part of her thinks Steven is right.

 **Peridot presses a button on the steering handle.**

 **The drill spins up and drops towards the cluster.**

 **White hands reach out from the cluster and surround the drill.**

 **Steven and Peridot scream as they fall.**

 **The drill struggles to touch the cluster's surface against the force**

 **of the white aura, but eventually makes contact pushing the aura away.**

 **Steven covers his face, groaning in pain.**

 **Peridot: What? Is the increased vibration causing damage to your head holes?**

 **Steven: I don't know!**

 **Peridot: We're not even piercing the crust yet! I need to increase power! Are you going to be okay?**

 **Steven: Yeah, yeah. I think it's just the noise. I think. Keep going.**

 **Peridot: Affirmative. Activating triple tip penetration mode!**

 **Two more drills emerge from the cockpit.**

 **The cluster's outreached arms are dispersed some more.**

 **But no luck getting to the gems.**

 **Steven looks down at the cockpit floor.**

 **He sees flashing hallucinations of ghoulish faces floating up towards him.**

 **He gasps.**

 **One of the drills breaks off.**

 **Steven: Runaway drill!**

The crowd gets scared. The drill isnt going to work, the cluster is going to emerge, the earth will be destroyed and they will all die.

It is only the reminder that this is the past that keeps them confined to their seats.

 **Peridot balances with the two remaining drills.**

 **Peridot: There! Just, gotta, keep balance!**

 **Steven: Okay...**

 **Stephen looks out the window and sees another ghostly face.**

 **Its mouth widens, groans and rushes towards him.**

"Whoa!" Mr. Dewey says.

"What is that?" Kiki asks.

 **Steven screams and is knocked back in shock, crashing into Peridot.**

 **A second drill breaks off. The machine spins around in unbalance.**

 **Peridot: I don't know if it's going to hold!**

 **Steven and Peridot are forced against their seats**

 **from the momentum of the drill.**

 **Steven grips his head and stomach in pain.**

 **Steven: I don't understand what's happening! Argh!**

 **Peridot: What's wrong?!**

 **Steven: I don't know!**

 **Steven's gem begins to glow.**

 **Steven sits upright in pain, panting heavily.**

 **Peridot rushes over to him.**

 **Peridot: Steven! Steven!**

 **Steven sweats and pants heavily.**

 **He looks up and sees ghoulish faces floating up, Peridot is gone.**

 **Steven: Peridot? Peridot?**

 **His gem glows and he floats into the darkness.**

 **Steven wakes up, suspended in what appears to be a starry sky.**

 **Voices echo.**

"Huh?"

 **Voices: Must... Have to... Want to... Need to... Have to...**

 **Steven notices gem shards are floating around him.**

 **Voices: Want to... Need to... Want to...**

 **A gem shard floats past Steven.**

"What is this?" Dewey asks.

"Um, call me crazy but I think its Steven connecting to the Cluster. He can do all kinds of mental mumbo jumbo. He went into my dreams once." Kiki says.

"He switched bodied with Lars once." Sadie admitted.

 **Gem shard: ...want to...need to...**

 **Steven: You... want to? Want to what?**

 **All the shards shout and glow extremely bright, taking up the entire sky.**

 **Gem shards: Form!**

"NOOO!"

 **Steven screams and covers his ears.**

 **Steven: Please! Stop!**

 **The lights vanish. Steven floats upside down.**

 **Steven: It's the cluster. I'm talking to the cluster?! But... how did I get inside your brain? Brains?**

 **The Cluster: Have to... Want to... Need to... Must!**

 **Steven: Wait! Please don't take form!**

 **The light returns and shouts once more. Steven covers his ears.**

 **The Cluster: Form! Form! Form! Form! Want form! Want form! Form!**

 **Steven removes his hands when the light and chanting stops.**

 **Steven: Maybe instead of forming you could do something else?**

"Yes, something else! Anything else!" Peedee says.

 **Once again, light, shouting and Steven covering his ears.**

 **The Cluster: Form!**

 **Steven: Boy, you've sure got the one-trackiest mind I ever met.**

 **The Cluster: Need form!...To be whole.**

 **Steven: Whole?**

 **Steven notices the gem shard that floated past him earlier.**

 **Steven Oh...You're shards. You just wanna find the rest of your gems. But forming won't help you find the rest of yourselves. You'll just destroy the Earth!**

 **The Cluster: No. No, no. No! No.**

"Hey it understands. It deosnt wanna destroy anyone." Sadie says hopefully.

"Hey, so maybe Steven can convince it to nto form then, problem solved." Kiki says.

 **Steven: But if you wanna find other gems, there's so many of you right here! Look.**

 **Steven pushes a gem shard near another.**

 **Steven: Shard, meet shard!**

 **The shards glow as they speak.**

 **Gem shards: Have to...Want to...**

 **Steven: See? You already have so much to talk about.**

 **The Cluster: Hi! Oh, hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Oh, hi!**

 **Steven: This is great! You don't even need to form. You can just stay here!**

 **The Cluster: Want to stay.**

"This is great. It can just stay down there, not form and everyone will be..." Sadie was cut off.

 **Links form between gem shares.**

 **The light vanishes, then returns.**

 **The cluster cries out in anguish.**

 **The Cluster: Can't stop! Going to form! Can't stop! Going to form! Help! Help! Help!**

Everyones fears are back again.

"...Nevermind."

 **Steven: It's okay. If I just bubble you, you won't have to come out. It'll keep you safe. Here, look, like this!**

 **Steven bubbles the shards near him.**

 **Steven: I can bubble you! I can bubble you! I can bubble you! Ah. Well, that's five. Out of...**

 **Steven sees that there are billions more.**

 **...Oh jeez. I'm sorry! I can't do it alone!**

 **Steven starts to float away from the cluster.**

 **He grunts, reaching out to the light.**

 **Steven wakes up and Peridot is in front of him.**

 **Peridot: Steven! Wake up!**

 **Steven: It doesn't wanna form!**

 **Peridot: What?**

 **Steven: We gotta put it in a bubble!**

 **Peridot: Bubble that?! Hah, there's no way!**

 **Bubbles can be seen forming on the cluster's surface. Engulfing gems.**

"Huh?" Vidalia says confused. Onion scratches his head.

 **Steven: They're bubbling each other!**

 **Steven bends down on his knees and places his hands on the cockpit floor.**

 **Steven: I've got you. You've got this. We've all got each other!**

 **Steven encases the cluster in a huge pink bubble, pushing he drill up.**

Everyone cheers.

"Great! The earth is safe, Stevens safe, the Cluster is happy being in a bubble. Alls well." Sadie says.

"Except the diamonds will probably wonder why the cluster hasn't formed yet and come for it eventually." Jenny reminds her.

"Yeah and what if the bubble pops?" Dewey says.

"Then...we hope its on our side?" Sadie says.

"For now lets just be happy the earth is safe." Jamie says.

 **Later the drill emerges from the hole near the barn, back on the surface.**

 **The drill falls, Steven and Peridot tumble out of the cockpit.**

 **Peridot hugs Steven.**

 **Peridot: You did it!**

 **Steven: We did it together. And it was great!**

 **Steven hears the warp pad and sees that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl**

 **are back safe with Lapis still unconscious in Garnets arms.**

 **Steven and Peridot run over to them.**

 **Steven: Guys! You're back! I-is Lapis okay?**

 **Garnet: She'll be fine.**

"And thats why we have Lapis." Buck says.

 **Pearl: You look happy! Did you destroy the cluster?**

 **Steven: No, I talked to it.**

 **Pearl: What?**

 **Steven: It doesn't wanna destroy the Earth. It just wants company. And it's got it now. It's like a bajillion people! They'll have lots of time to get to know each other, now that they're in a bubble.**

 **Pearl: How on Earth did you bubble that whole thing?!**

 **Steven: We had a little help.**

 **The camera pans downward to the cluster, now surrounded in a pink bubble.**

* * *

 **Please Review**


	14. Monster Reunion-Crack The Whip

All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.

* * *

 **Monster Reunion**

 **At the Beach House, Steven is in his room and notices that his stuffed bear has a tear on its arm.**

 **Steven: Oh no! MC Bear-Bear, you've got a tear-tear! I should have been more careful. We've lost too many good bears. Don't worry. You're hurt, but I'll look after you.**

 **Steven kisses MC Bear-Bear and the tear sows itself back together.**

"Huh?" Mr and Mrs. Maheshwaran ask.

" _Oh yeah, Stevens Saliva has healing abilities, even heal inanimate objects." The intercom explains. "Infact just drinking some of Stevens backwash is what caused Connies eyes to magically get better."_

"Ahh." A Lot of people in the audience says understanding.

"Oh, well that's gross but if it heals people then I definitely feel better about my daughter hanging around him." Doug says.

"Interesting, maybe I can use him down at the hospital." Priyanka ponders.

 **Steven gasps and runs to Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst in the kitchen.**

 **Steven: Guys? Guys?!**

 **Amethyst: What's up, little Ste-cup?**

 **Pearl: We were just about to put away the dishes.**

 **Steven takes the plate from Pearl.**

 **Steven: Look what I can do!**

 **Steven smashes the plate on the ground to Pearl's horror.**

"Ok that i do NOT approve of!" Priyanka says shocked.

"Relax Steven just did that so he could fix it." Sadie says.

"Although I still hope Pearl doesnt let him touch it, he could get cut." Kiki says.

"Oh come on sis, his spit will just heal him." Says Jenny.

 **Amethyst: All right! It's a Ste-party!**

 **Pearl: What is the meaning of this?!**

 **Steven: My healing spit is back! I fixed a rip on MC Bear-Bear! Here, I'll show you!**

 **Steven licks his hand but Pearl stops him from touching the plate.**

 **Pearl: Fine, fine, I believe you. I don't want you touching a broken plate. I'll find a broom.**

 **Amethyst: I'll find some other stuff to break!**

 **Pearl: No, Amethyst!**

Vidalia cracks up.

"Good times."

 **Pearl chases Amethyst off screen.**

 **Steven: Now that my healing spit is back... maybe I can finally...**

 **Garnet: No.**

 **Steven: What? But, I didn't even ask anything yet.**

 **Garnet: With my future vision, I can see you're going to ask if you could use your power to heal one of the monsters in the bubble room.**

"Uh, monsters?" Doug asks.

"Oh yeah, Steven and his family sometimes capture other gems that were turned into monsters and puts them in bubbles, its to protect us so dont worry." Sour Cream says.

 **Steven: Can you see if I can get you to change your mind?**

 **Steven gives Garnet puppy dog eyes, Garnet sighs.**

 **A Steven and the gems are in the Burning Room.**

 **Steven looks up pointing at different bubbles, as if he is looking for a particular one.**

 **Pearl: Why did you agree to this?**

 **Garnet: I lost a battle of will.**

 **Steven: Here it is!**

 **Steven floats to get the green circular bubble-gem.**

 **Steven: Gotcha!**

"Wait...isn't that.." Peedee was cut off by his father.

"The Centipeedle!"

"What!? Why would Steven pick THAT ONE!?" Sadie asks horrified and shocked.

"Uh, the Centipeetle?" Priyanka asks.

"It was the first monster Steven fought on screen." Vidalia says.

"Its a giant insect like gem that creates smaller versions of itself and spits acid. Steven electrocuted it with a small refrigerator to stop it." Sadie says.

" _I didnt show this episode because I wanted to get to the good parts, but sometime afterwards Steven accidentally popped its bubble and it reformed dog size. Then Steven tried keeping it as a pet" The intercom explains._

"Well obviously THAT didnt work out since its still in the bubble." Doug says.

" _Actually It was fine, until it sacrificed itself to save Steven."_

"Oh, well, yeah let Steven try to heal it." Sadie says relieved.

 **Pearl: Is that...**

 **Steven: It's Centipeetle. If I can help any of them, I want to help her first.**

 **Amethyst summons her whip and whips it into the air,**

 **she pulls down a bag of Chaaaps! In a bubble.**

 **Amethyst: Don't forget these!**

 **Steven: Chaaaaps! They're her favorite! Okay. You guys ready?**

 **Garnet nods while Amethyst and Pearl pull out their weapons in case.**

 **Steven pops the bubble and Centipeetle begins to reform.**

A lot of people in the watches in anticipation, hoping Steven knows what he's doing.

Ronaldo was writing notes to document the changes the rose-quartz induced saliva would have on healing corruption.

 **Amethyst: Come on dude, do your thing!**

 **Pearl: Be careful!**

 **Steven licks his hand and puts his spit on the monsters gem.**

 **The crystal gems gasp as the physical form begins to change.**

 **The gem shrinks and takes a more humanoid form, her hair is down and kneeling.**

 **We can't see her face as her hair is in the way.**

The audience gasps, did it actually work.

"Incredible." Priyanka says.

 **Pearl: Is it working?**

 **The Centipeetle stands up, we see that though it is in humanoid form,**

 **it is still semi-corrupted.**

 **It's mouth still resembles a beak incapable of actual**

 **speech and it has a thorax.**

"Woah." Vidalia says. Onions mouth pops open.

"Well that didnt work." Says Buck.

"Well it worked somewhat." Jamie says.

 **It stretches at the crystal gems as they look at it horrified.**

 **Except Steven.**

 **Steven: It worked!**

"No! No it did not!" Sadie and Kiki say together.

 **Steven grabs the bubble of Chaaaaps and walks towards the confused mutated gem as it falls on the floor.**

 **Pearl: Uh, Steven?**

 **Steven: Centi, you're back!**

 **The Centipeetle hisses. Surprising Steven.**

 **Steven: Whoa! What's the matter? Don't you want some Chaaaps?**

"Steven put away the chips." Fryman said.

"Chaaps dad." Ronaldo says.

 **The Centipeetle angrily squawks at Steven.**

 **Amethyst: I don't think she remembers them.**

 **Steven: Forget the Chaaaaps. You remember me, don't you?**

 **The Centipeetle looks confused.**

"Aww. she doesnt." Kiki says sadly.

 **Steven: I have a bad feeling this didn't work how I wanted it to work.**

 **Pearl: Hmm, possibly not...**

 **Pearl sees Steven get closer to the gem.**

 **...Oh! Don't go closer!**

 **Steven: Maybe she just needs a little extra love!**

"Yes try kissing it again." Ronaldo says.

"Kissing HER again." Jamie says.

"How do you know its not a guy?" Doug asks.

"All gems are genderless technically, but they go by 'she'." Sadie says.

 **Steven kisses Centipeetle's gem, it glitters but does nothing,**

 **causing her to squawk in pain and cover her gem, stepping back.**

"Why didnt it work?" Jamie askes.

"If medicine can only cure half the symptoms, more of it wont cure it all." Priyanka says. "But still, the Universe boys ability is impressive. I wonder what lengths it can go on organic matter."

 **Garnet: Hmm. This is the best we've ever seen it work.**

 **Pearl: But it didn't work. I guess it'll take more than a kiss to heal damage from the Diamonds.**

"Damage from the diamonds?" Someone asked.

 **Steven: But why? My healing powers are back. I-I should be able to do this.**

 **Pearl: It's alright Steven. Remember, she's not cracked, she's corrupted, and that's something different, something nearly impossible to describe.**

 **Garnet: It's sort of like if MC Bear-Bear didn't tear the fabric of his arm, but the fabric of his mind.**

 **Amethyst: Sounds pretty explained to me!**

Vidalia snorts.

 **Steven: Hmm.**

 **Garnet: Steven, I'm impressed with your ability to bring the Centipeetle this far, but it's time to let her rest again. Amethyst...**

 **Amethyst: Uh, sure. I'll poof her.**

 **Centipeetle squawks at her reflection in one of the Crystal Heart's veins.**

 **Not even noticing Amethyst.**

 **Steven: But. She's not a monster anymore!**

 **Garnet: Here. You don't have to watch.**

 **Garnet puts Steven's face into her body so he doesn't have to see it.**

 **But he pulls away.**

 **Steven: No, please!...**

 **Steven runs in front of Centipeetle to shield her.**

 **Steven: She can walk, and talk! Just like you guys!**

 **Centipeetle squawks.**

"Not exactly talking but I agree with Steven." Nanefua says.

 **Steven: See? I helped her this much; maybe I can help her more. I have to try. I made a promise! Pleaaassseeee...**

 **Steven puts back into h begging face he had earlier on Garnet.**

 **Garnet: I can't say no to that face.**

 **Pearl: What are we going to do with her? Let her move in?**

 **Amethyst: Aw yeah! Corrupted roommate!**

"That does sound cool." Buck admits.

"Oh yeah", "Totally" Sour Cream and Jenny agree.

 **Pearl: Oh Amethyst, be sensitive.**

 **Steven: She can even stay in my room!**

 **Pearl: Uh, we're... really doing this?**

 **Garnet: She can stay un-bubbled. But you have to understand. Some Gems are beyond our help.**

 **In the living room Centipeetle sits on the couch.**

 **Steven: Okay, Centi. Oh, I guess that's not really your name. What is your name?**

 **Centipeetle squawks.**

 **Steven: Gurgle click-click? Oh, right. Can't talk, huh? You really don't remember me?**

 **Steven saw hurt, while thinking of their past experiences together.**

 **Cartoonish images showing up to represent each memory...**

 **...You don't remember saving me from that seagull or our adventures in the ice caves, or when I electrocuted you with... Uh, actually, do forget that one.**

The room giggled alittle.

"Yeah you can forget that one." Sadie says.

 **Centipeetle still looks confused. Steven sighs sadly.**

 **Steven: You even forgot Chaaaps.**

 **Steven opens the bag of Chaaaaps.**

 **Centipeetle squawks.**

 **Steven starts sadly singing the ships jingle.**

 **Steven: I love Chaaaps.**

 **The Centipeetle tries to sing "I love Chaaaaps"**

 **but it comes out as squawks.**

"Hey, that she remembers." Kiki says.

"Oh yeah, of course food." Jenny says.

 **Steven: Do... do you remember me singing the Chaaaps jingle?**

 **The Centipeetle eats the clip out of Steven's hand.**

 **Steven starts singing as the Centipeetle sings along.**

 **Steven: You love chips, and I love chips! We love chips from Chaaaps!**

 **Centipeetle eats from the bag.**

 **Steven: Your memories are still in there! I just have to draw them out! Oh, I know how we can talk, even if your voice is messed up!**

"Charades?" Jamie guesses.

 **Steven slams some paper and crayons on the table.**

 **Holds up a crayon.**

"Ok I suppose that works too."Jenny says.

"I dunno, Gems probably write different than we do." Kiki says unsure.

"Finally I can see the gem language." Ronaldo says excitedly.

 **Steven: See, this is an Earth crayon! I-I bet you Gems are used to super-advanced space crayons, but we make do.**

 **Steven draws then holds up the paper, showing his name in green.**

 **Steven: Look, Ste...ven. That's me! Can you do that?**

 **The Centipeetle nods then draws on the paper.**

 **Steven: Ah, Steven, you're a genius!**

 **The Centipeetle holds up her paper, which has scribbles on it.**

 **Steven: Okay, maybe not...**

 **The Centipeetle frowns.**

"Gem...language...resembles... earth...scribbles..." Ronaldo writes down on his notepad.

"Son don't write that."

 **...That's alright. I have another plan! We'll just talk through the language of art!**

 **Steven shows her a drawing of himself.**

 **Centipeetle takes the paper and draws.**

 **Steven: What are you adding?**

 **The Centipeetle adds a drawing of herself holding Stevens hand.**

 **Steven: You remember we were buds!**

 **Centipeetle squeaks joyfully.**

"Awww..." Kiki, Sadie, and Jamie say together.

 **Steven: Do you remember anything from before y-, I - I mean from long ago?**

 **Centipeetle: Hmm.**

 **The Centipeetle thinks and starts drawing.**

 **She shows Steven her pictures.**

People lean in out of curiosity, Ronaldo starts recording in his phone.

 **Steven: It's you in...some kind of spaceship? Is that how you came to Earth?**

 **The Centipeetle continues drawing.**

 **Steven: What are you drawing now?**

 **Steven: Huh. They look kind of like you. Was that your crew?**

 **Centipeetle: Awhk!**

 **Steven: You were a captain? That's so cool! I'm sorry, that's so cool, sir!**

"Ok so whatever gem centipede is she's a captain class, so what is she exactly?" Ronaldo asks.

"Ok so what gems are green and circular?" Sadie adds.

"Jade." Says Jenny.

"Nephrite." Says Priyanka.

"Emerald." Says Kofi.

"No emeralds are more quake cut, I think nephrite and jade are our better choices." Says Doug.

 **Steven salutes Centipeetle.**

 **She is confused.**

 **Steven: Oh, yeah, you guys don't salute like that. You go like...**

 **Steven tries to do the Gem salute he saw Peridot give Yellow Diamond.**

 **But it causes him pain.**

 **Steven: Oh, this looked so easy when Peridot did it.**

 **Centipeetle does the salute effortlessly.**

 **Steven: Yeah! like that!**

 **Centipeetle repeatedly does the Gem salute, more memories come back then continues drawing herself saluting a yellow gem.**

 **Steven: It's you... saluting... You're saluting someone... Your commander? She gave you an order...**

"Yellow!" Jamie yells.

"No, look at her hair, I think that's just a yellow gem." Kiki says.

"Oh, right."

 **Draws herself with her crew in a ship.**

 **...You and your crew... and your ship...Woah, lots of ships...You flew through space. Towards Earth.**

 **Illustrations start showing on the screen like a stick figure cartoon.**

 **...You landed...and started building stuff. But then...**

 **Explosions**

 **...the Gem war. You joined the fight...**

 **Centipeetle crossing through people who died**

 **in the drawing with the crayon.**

 **To Stevens discomfort.**

Jamie, Kiki and Sadie also flinch at the same thought.

 **She shows Steven a drawing of her running with her crew.**

 **Steven: You and your crew kept going.**

 **Centipeetle rips the drawing of herself away from her crew.**

 **Steven: You got separated...**

 **Back to stick figure animation.**

 **...but you were still fighting.**

 **...Then, new orders from your commander... to retreat...**

"Retreat from what?" Priyanka Asks.

 **...Everyone's running, but from what? You don't know. Where's your crew? Where's your ship?!**

 **...You stopped. You heard something...**

 **The drawing shows Centipeetle staring up at the sky,**

 **as lines fall down from it.**

 **...From the sky, a sound. A song? And then...**

 **Centipeetle stops drawing and tears fall onto the paper.**

 **Remembering the painful memory.**

"A light..." Kiki says.

"That light, song, whatever. That's what corrupted her!" Sadie pointed out.

 **Steven: Centi? That light. Where did it come from?**

 **Centi draws, then shows Steven three diamond shapes,**

 **specifically the top and two sides representing White, Blue and Yellow.**

The audience gasps.

"The diamonds did that." Jamie said horrified.

"Why so surprised, you saw what they are like." Kofi asks.

"Well what two of the four are like." Says Fryman.

"There's four of them? Then how come there are only three?" Asks Doug.

"We don't know, after the war I guess, they lost one?" Says Kiki unsure.

"I think it's Stevens mom." Said Sadie.

"And I theorize that she was killed by Stevens mom." Says Ronaldo in his usual 'I know more' tone.

 **Steven: Damage from the Diamonds...**

 **Steven says understanding what Pearl meant.**

 **Centipeetle coughs and then spits out some acid.**

 **Steven: Are you okay?!**

 **Centipeetle falls onto the floor**

 **Her left arm painfully reverts back to a insect leg.**

"No no no!"the entire room screams.

"Oh my god, Garnet said that it was like a tear in her mind, you think remembering the light is making her revert?" Kiki asked.

"It is a possibility." Admits Ronaldo.

 **Steven: You're reverting. Here, I'll heal you again!**

 **Steven licks his hand and touches the Centipeetle's gem again.**

 **Nothing happens.**

 **Steven: Why isn't it working?! How can I help you!?**

 **Centipeetle shows him her drawing of the Diamond symbol.**

 **Steven: I don't understand!**

 **Centipeetle squawks angrily and runs up to the warp pad.**

 **She doesn't warp, she kneels down and bangs on it.**

"Oh, poor creature." Priyanka Says sympathetically.

"Poor GEM." Says Sadie.

 **Steven: It's not working 'cause your corrupted. Where do you want to go?**

 **Steven shows the drawings.**

 **Steven: The battlefield? Your ship?**

 **Centipeetle: Awhk!**

 **Steven: Is there something on the ship that can help you?**

 **Centipeetle screams and slams her fists on the warp pad.**

 **Steven: Just hold on. I'll get you there.**

 **Steven and Centipeetle warp into a forest and Centipeetle immediately runs ahead.**

 **Steven: Hey! Wait for Steven!**

 **Centipeetle runs and cris screaming.**

 **She collapses and becomes more like her**

 **corrupted self, just one hand.**

Even Kofi in the audience flinches, the chem was clearly in so much pain.

 **Steven: Oh no. Where are you trying to get to?!**

 **Centipeetle runs to the door of the ship and starts tearing off vines.**

 **Steven: Oh. You want in the door. Steven Universe at your service-erse.**

 **Centipeetle and Steven tears off the vines.**

 **Once they are all gone Centipeetle tries to put her hand in the hand scanner.**

 **But she mutates back fully at the last second.**

" **Oh noooo." Says Sadie.**

 **She cannot open the door if she has insect legs instead of hands.**

 **Centipeetle screams as she repeatedly tries to open the door in vain.**

 **Steven puts his own hand on the pad and it opens for her, she goes inside.**

"Oh good." Kiki says nodding with Sadie.

 **Steven: We're in! What now?**

 **Steven looks up and he sees...**

 **Steven: Other Centipeetles?**

"Huh?" Was the general reaction of the audience,

"Oh this must be her crew." Priyanka guesses.

 **Centipeetle crawls up towards the other**

 **Centipeetles and gladly squawks with them.**

 **Then Amethyst shows up.**

 **Amethyst: Hey now! This is my style!**

 **Amethyst shapeshifts into a Centipeetle. Or Centipeetle like.**

"Oh Amethyst not cool." Sour cream says.

"I don't think she meant any harm." Vidalia said in defense to her friend.

 **Amethyst: Can I hang with you, dudes?**

 **Pearl: Amethyst, don't make fun!**

 **Amethyst: I'm not! Ugh!**

 **Amethyst Shapeshifts back to herself.**

 **Steven: You guys were right after all. I couldn't help Centipeetle.**

 **Garnet: You brought the Centipeetle back to her ship. You brought her back to her crew. They've been waiting here for her. They didn't want to leave her behind.**

 **Steven: Wait... how did you know any of that?**

 **Garnet pulls out her papers**

 **Garnet: She told us.**

 **Steven takes them and looks at the pictures**

 **which seem to have scribbles on them.**

 **Steven: Her drawings?**

 **Garnet: Her writing.**

 **Pearl: It's actually decently legible!**

 **Steven: Wow...**

"Ah-ha! So it was gem language, good think I write it down." Ronaldo said proudly as Fryman groaned.

 **Centipeetle nudges Steven and he laughs.**

 **Steven: You look so happy here. Can we let the Centipeetle's stay?**

 **Steven tries his puppy-dog eyes.**

 **Garnet: You can put those puppy dog eyes away, Steven. This ship, it's their bubble now.**

 **The gems walk out of the ship and close the door to the ship knowing the Centipeetle will be harmless and together inside.**

 **Steven, still holding the drawings, runs back up to the gems.**

 **Steven: Pearl! Pearl! Pearl! Will you teach me to write in Gem?**

 **Pearl: Oh, Steven, it's very complicated. And you won't have much use for it.**

 **Steven: Oh, just a few things, like, "Hi. How are you? Where's the bathroom?"..**

 **Steven flips to and looks sadly at the drawing of the diamonds.**

 **...And... "I'm sorry."**

"Wow that was cute." Said Sadie,.

"And Sad" said Kiki.

"And informative because now we know how those gems got corrupted." Said Ronaldo.

"Hey that was interesting and all but I wanted to lean more about our daughters involvement." Said Priyanka.

" _Oh that's next." Said the intercom._

* * *

 **Crack The Whip**

 **The gems and Steven are at the temple,**

 **Garnet and Pearl look like they are leaving.**

 **Pearl: All right, we may be a while.**

 **Steven: But...**

 **Garnet: Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst looks up from reading a fashion magazine.**

 **Amethyst: What? I'm busy.**

 **Garnet: Amethyst, hold down the fort.**

 **Amethyst puts down the book and lazily salutes.**

 **Amethyst: Aye, aye, Captain. No surprises while I'm on duty...**

 **Connie barges through the door with Lion behind her.**

 **...Wha?!**

"Except my daughter showing up!?" Priyanka says horrified.

 **Connie: Surprise! I'm early!**

 **Steven: I was trying to tell you, Connie has sword training today.**

 **Pearl: Oh! I completely forgot... I'm so sorry, Connie..**

 **Amethyst: Very irresponsible, Pearl.**

 **Pearl glares at Amethyst.**

"Ha!" Vidalia laughs.

 **Connie: Is this because of Jasper? Are you headed back North?**

"Jasper!?" The room asks horrified. Except Doug and Priyanka who didn't know much about her.

 **Garnet: She's on the move.**

 **Pearl: We can't have her just out there attacking random monsters for whatever reason.**

 **Connie: Of course, be safe!**

 **Pearl: That's my line. Amethyst?**

 **Amethyst: Got it.**

 **Pearl: We'll train next week without Jasper hanging over our heads.**

 **Garnet: Best case scenario.**

 **Pearl and Garnet warp leaving Steven,**

 **Connie and Amethyst alone.**

 **Amethyst: Lucky break for you guys, you get the training day off. So what do you wanna do?**

 **At the beach Steven and Connie practice,**

 **Amethyst watches them while sitting on the rock hand.**

"Hmm, well she seems to have gotten retry good at it." Doug admits.

 **Connie strikes at Steven's shield**

 **Steven dodges Connie's attack then slides in to summon a bubble,**

 **causing Connie to be knocked back.**

 **But Connie lands perfectly and slides back.**

 **Steven summons a shield twice and throws them towards Connie,**

 **she counters with her sword.**

 **Steven dodges using his floating ability.**

 **Connie: Hey, no fair!**

 **Steven: Hey, Amethyst! Did you see that? Amethyst?**

 **Amethyst is seen laying back on the rock hand as Steven lands.**

"Ha! That's like me." Jenny laughs.

 **Amethyst: Sup**

 **Steven: Are you even watching?**

 **Amethyst: Sure, what's it look like?**

 **Steven: Like you're not watching?**

 **Amethyst: Oh, all right, Y'got me. Ha!...**

 **Amethyst shapeshifts her feet into eyes.**

 **...Is that better?**

"Ew." Priyanka gags.

 **Steven and Connie laugh and say "Ewww, Gross!"**

 **Steven: But yeah, that's better. C'mon, Connie. Let's take it from the top!**

 **Connie: Okay!**

 **Amethyst's eye-feet watch them,**

 **but soon they get bored and close.**

"Ha! Also me."

"JENNIFER!" Kofi yells.

 **Steven: Did you see that?**

 **Amethyst shapeshifts into Pearl and clapps.**

 **Amethyst: Excellent! Amazing! Pearl-fect.**

 **Steven blushes.**

Steven: Aw, haha... I don't know...

Connie: Not really, my stance is all wrong, and my grip is a little soft.

"Oh come on you did great."peewee says to the screen.

"No, no I've taken some fencing classes and I can see what she means." Doug says.

 **Steven: Aw, haha... I don't know...**

 **Connie: Not really, my stance is all wrong, and my grip is a little soft.**

 **Amethyst changes back.**

 **Amethyst: Why are you worried about that little stuff for? It's not gonna matter in a real fight.**

"Kind of will." Priyanka says still horrified.

 **Connie: It does, though. I blew it on my first, real magical mission! I was face-to-face with a monster and I froze. Maybe if I trained a little harder... I- Could've handled it.**

 **Amethyst: Sounds to me like you're too in your head. In a fight, you never know what's gonna happen, You just gotta go with it. How can you get ready when you don't even know what you're getting ready for, huh?**

 **Connie thinks for a moment.**

 **Amethyst turns her arms into noodles.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah, you can't be ready. What you gotta be is ... loose.**

 **Steven: I wanna be loose!**

 **Amethyst: Then you gotta go with the flow! Fighting's all about that feeling deep in your guts. What do your guts feel like?!**

 **Stevens belly rumbles, Connie giggles.**

 **Steven: Hungry**

"Get some Fries!" Fryman yells.

"Or Pizza!" Kofi yells.

"Or vegetables!" Priyanka Yells.

 **Amethyst: me too! Snack break, snack break, snack break.**

 **Connie: Well, we do need energy to practice.**

 **Steven: Snack break! Snack break! Snack break! Snack break!**

 **Amethyst looks in the window of the Big Donut,**

 **Sadie is stocking the fridge behind the counter.**

"No! Not donuts they have transfats!" Priyanka yells disapproving.

"Seriously, you gotta let up." Vidalia says,

"At least Connie doesn't steal things." Priyanka Says pointing to Onion who is holding someone's wallet. Vidalia takes it.

"I'm just going to return this too..." she looks at the license..."Nanefua Pizza."

"That me!"

 **Amethyst: Who wants donuts?**

 **Steven: I do!**

 **Connie: Maybe just one!**

 **Amethyst shapeshifts into Lars.**

 **Amethyst: Great! It's on me.**

"Oh yeah, I remember this. I apologize in advance mr and Mrs. Maheshwaran." Sadie says.

 **In the shop.**

 **Sadie: Mmmmm, like a burger...**

 **Sadie is surprised as she hears someone enter the store,**

 **she quickly resumes stocking the shelf.**

 **...Be right there!...**

 **She then stands up at the counter.**

 **...Welcome to the Big Donut, how can I he- huh?**

 **Amethyst/Lars: Heeeey, donut girl. It's me, donut boy. You mind if I grab a couple of krullers?...**

Vidalia slaps her head laughing out of her seat.

Kiki looks over at Sadie.

"Please tell me you didn't fall for that."

"I didn't. The purple skin was a dead give away."

 **Amethyst leans over the counter and uses**

 **one arm to push Sadie aside.**

 **...It's cool, I totally work here!**

 **As Amethyst hastily shoves donuts into her back pockets,**

 **Sadie, clearly not falling for it, is confused.**

 **Sadie: What the...?**

 **Steven: Sorry, Sadie. That's just Amethyst being Amethyst... by not being Amethyst...**

 **Sadie: Oh, it's no problem, Steven. It's just a couple of donuts...**

"Really!? You need or be more strict." Kofi Said disapprovingly.

 **Amethyst turns around and walks out of the**

 **store holding dozens of donut-filled bags in her arms**

 **...Okay, maybe it's a problem.**

 **Steven and Connie empty their pockets and**

 **give Sadie their money.**

 **Later the three have some fun at the beach.**

 **Amethyst has a donut in her mouth and holds three cans of soda,**

 **Amethyst shakes one of the cans and then puts all three behind her back.**

"Donuts and soda together! No! Too much sugar!" Priyanka Said disapprovingly.

 **She drops two of the cans to Steven and Connie.**

 **Connie pokes at her can and then opens it.**

 **Steven opens his can and soda hits him in the face.**

 **Connie looks disgusted while Amethyst points and laughs**

 **before shaking her own can and opening it in her face.**

 **Steven and Connie look at her, then back at each other and begin laughing.**

 **On the boardwalk bye Fish Stew Pizza and Beach Citywalk Fries.**

 **Amethyst as a cat is being chased by Steven, Connie, and Lion while Peedee is seen sitting at the counter reading a newspaper.**

 **Steven and Connie are on the ferris wheel car rounding the top of the ride.**

 **Amethyst is sitting on the roof of the next car,**

 **and Lion is in the next car after hers.**

"Well she does look like she's having fun." Priyanka Had to admit.

"Mr smiley are those cars up to regulation?" Doug asks. Mr smiley sweats a little.

"Define regulation."

 **Steven carry's Amethyst as a boombox, on his shoulder,**

 **while Connie and Lion follow them to the beach.**

 **In the evening, back on the beach, Amethyst surfs in the distance.**

 **Amethyst: Come oooooooooon!**

 **Steven pops his head up out of the water in front of Amethyst.**

 **While Connie is bouncing up and down on the beach,**

 **with Sour Cream sleeping in the background.**

 **Connie: I didn't bring a swimsuit!**

 **Amethyst: In the heat of battle, you're not gonna have a swimsuit, Connie!**

 **Connie: By Jove I guess you're right!...**

 **Connie runs into the ocean laughing**

 **and stops next to Steven.**

 **...I don't think I've ever had this much fun in one day!**

"That's...really sad." Peewee says.

Doug and Priyanka look at each other a little guilty.

 **Amethyst: Bungacowa!**

"It's cowa-bunga." Doug says.

 **Steven: We should spend more time with Amethyst, she's the best!**

 **Connie and Steven splash each other.**

 **Connie: You're the best!**

 **Steven: Nuh-uh! You're the best!**

 **Connie laughs, but then stops.**

 **We see a giant pink gem monster resembling a**

 **beast with spikes instead of eyes with a white fur back and a tail.**

"What is that!?" Doug and Priyanka yell horrified.

"Another gem monster I guess." Sadie said.

"I knew letting Connie around that boy was a bad idea, come on Doug."

"Hold on mrs Maheshwaran, this is the last, let's see what happened." Kiki says.

 **The gem then moves to the shore, shakes the water off its hair and roars.**

 **Sour Cream wakes-up and immediately runs off the beach.**

 **The gem then turns to Steven and Connie who are still in the water.**

 **Steven: Uh, I remember you too, buddy... heh.**

 **Steven forms a bubble around himself and Connie.**

"Thank you!" Priyanka yells at the screen.

 **The gem then leaps toward the bubble but is caught**

 **in midair by Amethyst's whip.**

 **Amethyst then swings back around on the surfboard**

 **and uses Steven's bubble as a ramp to jump onto the gem.**

 **She then pulls her whip around the gem tighter until it "poofs",**

 **causing her and the gemstone to fall to the ground.**

 **Steven and Connie run up to her.**

"Not bad Amy." Vidalia says.

"Oh thank goodness." Priyanka says relieved.

 **Connie: Amethyst, that was amazing!**

 **Steven: Whoa, are you okay?**

 **Amethyst: Not a pretty win, but I'll take it.**

 **Connie: That was the monster we fought in the snow. At least, it looked like it was.**

 **Amethyst: I think you'd remember a face like that.**

 **Steven bubbles and teleports the gemstone away.**

 **Steven: Well, there were two of them.**

"Two of them!?" Everyone screams horrified, none more so than Connie's parents. Who both looked like they were going to faint.

 **Now Amethyst looks scared.**

 **Amethyst: Two of them?**

 **A green corrupted gem, resembling the last one,**

 **emerges from the water with Jasper standing on top of it.**

"Jasper!" Everyone screamed.

"What's wrong with Jasper exactly?" Doug asks.

"She sucks! Really bad!" Visalia says.

 **Jasper: Rose!**

"Uh, Rose?" Priyanka says confused.

"Oh yeah, she thinks that Steven is his mom." Sadie said.

"Why!?" Doug asked.

"Well he kind-of is since his mom gave up her physical for, to make up half of him and let Steven inherit her stone." Peewee said.

The Maheshwarans looked very disturbed and confused.

"Yeah, think of how Steven feels." Sadie said.

 **Steven: Jasper!**

 **Jasper: Glad I found you. I've decided to build my own army, where's the rest of yours?**

 **Steven: They're not here right now!**

"No Steven! When your facing a bully NEVER say you don't have backup!" Ronaldo said "Trust me I know."

 **Amethyst: Shhhhhh!**

 **Jasper: So it's just you lot?**

 **Amethyst: Doesn't matter, I'm gonna whip your butt all by myself!...**

 **Amethyst slashes her whip at the corrupted gem,**

 **it reads up and toss Jasper onto the sand before charging toward**

 **Steven, Connie, and Amethyst. Thankfully they move out of he way.**

 **...I got Jasper, you guys handle that dope!**

"No!" The Maheshwarans yell.

"Is she crazy?" Priyanka asked horrified.

"She has a sword, a lion and a Steven. She'll be fine." Kiki says.

 **Steven, Connie and Lion prepare to fight the corrupted gem.**

 **Steven summons his shield as Connie draws her sword.**

 **Connie: Okay, we get a second chance at this.**

 **Steven: Just stay together!**

 **Jasper: I came here to fight Rose, not some runt!**

 **Amethyst: You think you can just keep showing up and picking fights with us? Agh, why don't you get a life!?**

 **Jasper: Fighting IS my life! It's what I was made for! It's what you were made for too, runt!**

 **Amethyst: So? I've got other stuff goin' on. I can fight just fine!**

 **Amethyst lashes her whip at Jasper, who catches it easily.**

 **Jasper: Well then, let's see it!**

 **Jasper tugs hard on the whip, causing Amethyst causing fly toward her.**

 **Jasper kicks her in the stomach, sending her back first onto the sand.**

"Ohhhh."

"That's gotta hurt." Jamie says.

 **As Amethyst starts to get us, Jasper pulls her spin-dash move,**

 **running over Amethyst several times.**

"That too." Says Jamie.

 **Then Jasper stops and stands over the weakened Amethyst.**

 **Jasper: You're not even trying! Is it because you know you're already a failure? You're a quartz soldier, just like me. But you're not like me, are you? You're small!**

"Hey don't talk that way about Amethyst!" Vidalia yells. "She's just fun-sized."

 **Jasper begins rapidly punching Amethyst**

 **before slamming her back into the ground.**

 **Steven: Amethyst!?**

 **Jasper: Are you that desperate for troops, Rose? That you keep a defect like this?**

 **Amethyst: Rose said... I'm perfect... the way I am!**

 **Amethyst said barely standing.**

 **Jasper: Then she had low standards!..**

Now the entire audience was angry.

"Kick her ass Amethyst!" Vidalia yelled.

"I do not approve of that language but she deserves it." Priyanka says.

 **Amethyst charges at Jasper filled with rage in a spin dash.**

 **...You could've been me!...**

 **But Jasper just kicks Amethyst into the air like a ball.**

"No!" Was the general response.

 **Just before she hits the ground, they make eye contact.**

 **...And what are you instead?...**

 **Amethyst slams into the ground and looks**

 **back at Jasper defeated.**

 **...Just a joke.**

 **Jasper smashes Amethyst with her helmet.**

"Ahhh!" The room screamed.

"D-did she just die?" Priyanka asked horrified.

"Um, no, if the gemstone is intact they just reform, but for Pearl it took a long time. Way long." Kiki said.

 **She poofs and Jasper grabs her gem.**

 **Looking at it like she wants to break it.**

 **Steven and Connie: Amethyst!**

 **Steven: Come on!**

"Connie NO!" Her parents yell.

"She will crush you." Her mother said.

 **Steven grabs Connie's arm and they rush toward Jasper.**

 **Jasper: Time to get rid of this embarrassment.**

 **Steven and Connie run towards Jasper, as they approach her they fuse into...**

"What!?"

"Uh, who is that?" Priyanka asked shocked wondering where the kids were. Her husband was rubbing his eyes.

"That's...Stevonnie." Kiki said, somewhat uneasy.

"The intercom said that Steven and Connie could fuse into her but no one took it seriously." Sadie said with the same tone.

"I'm going to be sick." Sour cream said.

"Why?" Doug asked suspiciously.

"Uh...no reason." Kiki said turning red. The Maheshwarans glared at her and everyone else who had met Stevonnie. "Uh, hey your daughters about to fight Jasper."

 **Stevonnie kicks Jasper in the chest, actually making her stumble. They hit the gem with their door and catches the gem as they land.**

 **Jasper: You fused?!**

 **Stevonnie: Whoa! I- I did.**

 **Jasper: You crystal gems would even fuse with a human!?**

 **Jasper asks enraged.**

 **Stevonnie: I don't wanna hear anything you say,...**

 **They hold up Amethyst's gem**

 **...unless it's "sorry".**

"You tell her kids." Vidalia said approving.

 **Jasper charges Stevonnie with her helmet, but she is blocked and sent flying by Steven's shield.**

"Go baby!" Priyanka cheers.

 **Lion then roars and sends the corrupted gem to the sand near Jasper with his shock wave.**

 **Jasper notices the gem trying to escape and pulls her back forcefully.**

 **Jasper: Oh no you don't!**

 **Jasper jumps onto the corrupted gem as Stevonnie sets Amethysts gem down.**

 **Stevonnie: Wait here, I'll protect you.**

 **Stevonnie summons their shield and jumps on Lion's back.**

 **Jasper: Head to head, just like I like it!**

 **Stevonnie: Ready when you are!**

The audience watches in anticipation, none are more scared than the parents. Sour cream was wishing he had stayed and recorded this fight. So he was just recording right now.

 **Lion and the corrupted gem charge at each other.**

 **When the two meet, Stevonnie jumps in the air and throws the shield at Jasper,**

 **Jasper catches it with both hands, but now there's nothing to stop Stevonnie from slamming their sword on top of Jaspers helmet.**

 **Jasper is forced down with such power that the corrupted gem poofs.**

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Go Stevonnie... your an all star...you beat Jasper...Uh-huh...uh-huh..." Sadie sings.

 **After which Amethyst reforms in a white top and black pants.**

 **Amethyst: Steven! Connie! I'm back! Everything's gonna be fi- huh?**

 **Amethyst sees Stevonnie standing over Jasper on the ground and Stevonnie standing triumphant before her. Their hair blowing. Amethyst is stunned.**

 **Jasper: Fusion! Fusion! It's always fusion!**

 **Stevonnie: Are you ready to apologize?**

 **Jasper steps back into the ocean.**

 **Jasper: This was just a warmup. Get ready for next time, Rose! Jaspers don't give up! Jaspers keep going... until we get what we want.**

"So...does she live in the ocean now?" Sadie asked.

 **Jaspers head now disappears beneath the water.**

 **Stevonnie: Hm, I guess she lives in the ocean now.**

 **Amethyst: You guys... won?**

 **Stevonnie: Amethyst!**

 **Stevonnie splits back into Steven and Connie.**

 **Steven: You're back!**

 **Connie: You're okay!**

 **Steven: Thank goodness!**

"I can't believe they did it." Doug said. His wife was crying.  
"That's our girl. Well half of her." Priyanka Said as she held her husbands hand and they smiled at one another.  
"Still want her to stop?" Sadie asked.  
"Well self defense is good. And I'm sure as long as Stevens there she will be fine, if not she can hold fairly well on her own. Sure." Priyanka says, Doug nods in agreement.

 **Amethyst: Uh, thank you guys! Heh...**

 **Steven: Did you see us?**

 **Connie: It was just like you said! You were in trouble and we just had to fight!**

 **Steven: Everything we knew just came together!**

 **Connie: We fused!**

 **Steven: We won! I can't wait to tell the others!**

 **They are both laughing, Steven and Connie run off toward the Temple with Lion following.**

 **But Amethyst is saddened.**

 **Amethyst: You didn't need me at all...**

"Oh, Amy that's not true." Vidalia said.

"Well it kind of is..."

"Shut it fry boy!" Vidalia yells at Ronaldo making him drop his notes.

"Hey buck your dad was surprisingly quiet during the fight scene." Jenny said to her friend.

"Oh he's asleep."

Buck said pointing to his dad snoring.

"I am so winning that election." Nanefua thought.

" _Ok, next episode, we meet an original Crystal Gem."_

* * *

 **Please review**

 **P.S. I will be starting "Book 2" for my frozen fanfiction "Daughter of a Harsh Winter-Winter Is Coming" on November 21st, the same release date as the Disney Movie "Wreck-It-Ralph: Ralph Breaks The Internet".**

 **Just putting that out there. Im also hoping to be done with my reaction to "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief" fanfiction by then.**


	15. Steven Vs Amethyst-Bismuth

**All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Steven vs Amethyst  
**

 **We are at the Beach House. Pearl and Garnet warp bin looking worried.**

 **Pearl: Ugh, we're never going to find Jasper.**

"Ok so I guess this is just like a day after." Sadie said.

 **Steven runs towards Pearl and Garnet, excited.**

 **Steven: Pearl! Garnet! We found Jasper!  
Pearl: What?!  
Steven: We beat her! **

**Pearl hugs Steven and makes sure he's alright.**

 **Pearl: Oh my gosh! Are you alright? What happened?  
Steven: She showed up with those big snow monsters, so we fought those, but then things got really scary, so Connie and I fused, Stevonnie got to ride Lion and we chased Jasper away!**

"And it was awesome." Peedee adds.  
 **  
Pearl: All your training! You did so well!  
Garnet: We're so proud of you.  
Pearl: Wait, where's Amethyst?**

 **Pearl and Garnet see Amethyst slumping on the couch by herself. Still upset over her lack of use at the beach.**

 **Amethyst: Yo.  
Pearl: Amethyst?  
Garnet: You reformed?  
Amethyst: I'm fine.**

"No, I don't think she is." Kiki says.  
"I know Amethyst, she isn't." Replied Vidalia. **  
**

 **Later in the kitchen Amethyst is seen dropping multiple eggs into the garbage disposal in the sink. Pearl talks to Steven.**

 **Pearl: I hope you're ready for your weekly training Steven.  
Steven: I'm ready! On the weekly!  
Pearl: You've had one victory, but there are more fights to come now that Jasper's...**

 **The garbage disposal cuts of Pearl.**

 **Pearl: ...Now that Jasper...**

 **And again.**

"That is so annoying." Priyanka groans.

 **Pearl: JASPER'S BACK, let's work hard!**  
 **Steven: Hey, Amethyst.**  
 **Amethyst: Yo.**  
 **Steven: You wanna come watch me train?**  
 **Amethyst: Can't. I'm busy making egg salad.**

"I do not wanna see how she eats that." Buck says. He then elbows his sleeping father next to him causing him to wake up abruptly.  
"Huh? What happened?" Dewey said.  
"Amethyst got beat up now she's mad because Steven beat the guy who beat her up. Oh and now Pearls training him."  
"Oh, pearl!" The current mayor said watching the screen.  
 **  
Steven: Come on, it'll be fun. You'll get to see me earn Pearl Points.  
Amethyst: What are Pearl Points?  
**

 **Scene changes to a close up of a sticker resembling Pearls face, held up by the actual gems finger.  
**

 **Pearl: I'm glad you asked!  
**

 **Change to the sky arena with Steven and a still moping Amethyst on the stairs, Pearl instructing them.**

 **...Pearl points are awarded for punctuality, perseverance, and positivity. We may be smaller, weaker, and less gifted than our opponents but with these P's, we have the keys to success aaaand to the Pearl prize pouch!  
Amethyst: Pa-mazing.  
Pearl: Thank you.  
Steven: There's some p-great stuff in that pouch last week...  
**

 **Steven pulls out a pair of google eye-slinky glasses.**

 **... I got these. I don't need glasses so it's funny.  
Pearl: Really Amethyst, the positive enforcement has been doing wonders.  
Amethyst: I want in.  
Steven: On the glasses?  
Amethyst: On the training.**

"She wants to improve herself, feel good." Jamie points out. **  
**

 **Pearl gasps in surprise.**

Pearl: Really, you Amethyst?  
Amethyst: Yeah, you know, for fun.  
Steven: Alright!  
Amethyst: Yeah yeah, you're welcome.  
Pearl: Well then! Let the training begin.

 **The scene changes to Seven and Amethyst lined up in front of Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Your first task will be speed.**

 **Steven stretches out determined while Amethyst yawns.**

"Hmmm, for someone who wants to win she doesn't seem into it." Doug points out.  
"What do yah Mean? She's totally into it." Jenny said, thinking she would be doing the same thing.  
"Rust me, that is her 'into it'." Vidalia says.

 **Pearl: To aid your training...**

 **Pearl generates a Holo-Pearl.**

"No! Not that again!" Kiki shouted. Most of the room gasped while the mayor and Maheshwarans were confused by their response.  
"Uh, what's wrong with that?" Priyanka asked.  
"Is it because that pearls creepy?" Dewey asked.  
"Last time pearl made a hologram it pooped her." Mr. Smiley responded.  
"But it's a hologram?" Doug reasoned.  
"A hologram with mass. Trust me you don't wanna spar it." Jenny said.  
 **  
... I'll be utilizing my holograms.  
Holo-Pearl: Welcome to Holo-Pearl Version 2.000001.  
Pearl: I've modified them to accommodate less...lethal training.**

"Oh, that's good."Kiki said.

 **Holo-Pearl: The sharpest weapon is the Mind.  
**

 **Everyone nods except Amethyst.**

 **Pearl: The Holo-Pearl will serve as a check point at the edge of the arena. Mark you lap with a Holo-Pearl High-Five.  
Holo-Pearl: High-Five accepted!  
Pearl: Two laps, two fives, one Pearl-Point to the winner.  
Steven: Got it.  
**

 **Steven salutes while leaning sideways. Amethyst just says 'Yarp'  
Pearl walks towards Amethyst and Steven.**

 **Pearl: Okay then. On your marks, ready, steady...**

 **Amethyst and Steven set themselves.**

 **...GO!  
**

 **Steven and Amethyst start running. Amethyst holds the lead for sometime. She looks happy. But they both High-Five Holo-Pearl at the same time.**

 **Holo-Pearl: High-Five accepted!  
**

 **They race back, Amethyst holds the lead but Steven suddenly starts gaining speed. He High-Fives Holo-Pearl while Amethyst walks and slowly, sulking.**

 **Steven: Gimme digits, Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst walks away.**

"As sweet as Steven is, he needs to be better with peoples feelings." Jamie said.  
" _He gets it from his mom." Said the intercom._

 **Pearl: ONE POINT FOR STEVEN ALREADY!...**

 **Pearl whispers to Amethyst.**

 **... good thinking Amethyst! Going easy on him will build his confidence!**

"Pearl too." Kiki admitted.

 **Amethyst: Heh, what can I say, I'm a natural at going easy.**

 **Next Lesson**

 **Pearl: Your next test is agility...dodge the spears the best you can.**

 **Holo-Pearls start shooting from their spears. Amethyst spin dashes to the side to dodge, Steven weaves around the blasts to dodge them and summons his shield to deflect one of them at a Holo-Pearl, destroying it. Before it vanishes it says "DEFEAT ACCEPTED".**

 **Amethyst: Whoa.  
Steven: Victory, victory!  
Pearl: Don't go too easy on him, he still needs a challenge.**

"Wow, I bet Amethyst feels really bad right now." Fryman says.

 **Next Lesson. Steven and Amethyst are surrounded by Halo-Pearls.**

 **Pearl: And now, for your final test, an all-out battle. This is the ultimate determination of your skills. Okay! Ready? GO!**  
 **Amethyst: Don't get me, you HOLO-PUNKS!**

 **Amethyst summons two whips and furiously attacks one of the Holo-Pearls with them. Steven summons his shield to defend himself from the rest of Holo-Pearls. The Holo-Pearl Amethyst is fighting with is dodging all her hits.  
**

 **Amethyst: STOP—MOVING—SO—I CAN—WIN!...**

 **The whip finally wraps around it.**

 **... Thanks.**

"Not bad." Jenny admits.

 **Holo-Pearls are stabbing at Steven's shield, he enlarges it and that throws Holo-Pearls into the air.**

 **Steven: BOOMERANG SHIELD!**

 **Steven throws his shield; it hits and poofs all four Holo-Pearls. As they disappear they say: DEFEAT—DEFEAT—DEFEAT—ACCEPTED—ACCEPTED—ACCEPTED.**

"But Stevens doing better." Sour Cream states.  
"Why is he so much better than her?" Priyanka asks.  
"Oh well Stevens mom was a Rose Quartz, Quartzes are apparently a soldier class and his mother was very powerful. Ronaldo explained.  
"Yeah and Amethyst was...over cooked." Visalia explained.  
"You know how you cook a pizza for too long and the bread shrinks and becomes crispy and not as good?" Komi asked.  
The maheshwarans looked at each other. "Uh...no"  
"Well that's Amethyst."  
 **  
Steven: Victory accepted.  
Pearl: Congratulations Steven, you earned the final point!**

 **Steven finally notices Amethysts expression, at seeing how upset Amethyst is, his expression changes to deep concern.**

"Ok, now he notices." Says Sadie.  
 **  
Pearl: It's time for you to pick a prize from the Prize Pouch.**

 **Back at the house**

 **Steven plays a fighting game where he selects Lonely Blade as his character.**

 **Game's Narrator: Lonely Blade versus Out Going Fist! Round 1, FIGHT!**

 **Steven plays the game while wearing a Jester hat, presumably won as a prize, looks at Amethyst as she eats mayonnaise from a jar.**

 **Steven: Hey, Amethyst. Do you wanna play Lonely Blade with me? I warmed up the controller for you.**

 **Amethyst finishes the Mayo and sighs.**

 **Amethyst: yeah, alright.**

 **Amethyst scrolls through the character selection menu.**

 **Steven: There's a new costume for Lonely Blade, blue Lonely Blade. You should play as him.  
Amethyst: What evy.  
**

 **The two play the game.**

 **Steven: Huh. Tough. Were those bars always there?  
Amethyst: The Health Bars? Yeah.  
Steven: Right, right...  
...Ah. You're doing so well. I've been trying to master that combo for months. You got it on, one try.  
Amethyst: Hmmm...**

"Good Steven, try to make Amy feel better." Vidalia says.  
"I think she knows what's up." Jamie points out. **  
**

 **Amethyst taps her controller fast and Steven does it slowly, she eventually figures out what Stevens doing.**

 **Steven: Oh man, there's no way I could beat you.  
**

 **Amethysts character "beats" Stevens, the game ends.**

 **Steven: That was crazy good, Amethyst. Nice job.  
Amethyst: Knock it off Steven. I know you let me win.  
Steven: Wha? Me? No I-pfff, noo...**

"He's a bad liar." Doug points out.  
"That's a good thing with our daughter." Priyanka replies.  
"Oh definitely."

 **Amethyst turns off the T.V.**

 **Amethyst: You weren't even trying.  
Steven: I'm sorry. I just wanted you to feel better.  
Amethyst: Great, and now you're ever more mature than me.**

"Cough-that's a lot of people-cough." Mayor Dewey grunts out.  
 **  
Steven: Amethyst?  
Amethyst: You're suppose to be the rookie but now you're better than me in everything! Now I'm the worst Crystal Gem.**

"Well in all fairness, he isn't exactly new anymore." Mr. Smiley points out.  
 **  
Steven: Wha-What?  
Amethyst: Ack! You know what I mean,Steven.  
Steven: Uhh Not really! I thought you guys wanted me to be strong. An-And now I am and you're mad at me?**

"Fair point." Buck says.  
 **  
Amethyst: No! I get mad at myself! That's, ugh, the thing I do. I get mad at myself and then it makes me suck at everything I do even more.  
Steven: Amethyst, you don't suck. You do so many cool things. You have two whips, two whips! And the Dash thing, Amethyst, you're so much better than me!  
Amethyst: No way. You have Rose's Shield, and Bubble, and the floating thing, and ugh, I'd just be floating all day.  
Steven: Floating? I forget to use that half the time and the rest of the time my powers aren't guaranteed to work. I'm-I'm way worse than you.  
Amethyst: Nah-Uh! I'm the worst!  
Steven: No way, I am! I'll prove it, I'll-I'll fight you and show you how bad I am.  
Amethyst: Fine! Let's do it!  
Steven and Amethyst: Let the worst gem, lose!**

Vidalia, Onion, Amethyst, Jenny, Sadie, Kiki and Jamie start laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Sour Cream asks.  
"They are fighting over who is WORSE!" Vidalia says.  
"Most of the time people fight over whose better. It's just funny." Jenny says.  
 **  
Sky arena, battle area.**

 **Amethyst: Get ready, Imma about to lose big time!**  
 **Steven: No way. I'm gonna get clobbered so bad I won't know what hit me.**  
 **Amethyst: No holding back?**  
 **Steven: No holding back!**

"My moneys in Steven winning." Buck says.  
"I'm going with Amethyst." Says Jenny.  
"Guys were not doing bets..." Sadie says "how much?"  
"You know this is illegal gambling." Doug says.  
"Um...yes that is right, no gambling in my city." Dewey said putting his money back inside his wallet.

 **Amethyst summons her whip then Spin Dashes towards Steven. She misses but comes around by the seats.**

 **Steven dodges Amethyst's Spin Dash but ends up tied.**

 **Steven: Wha?**

 **Amethyst quickly tightens the whip causing Steven to fall.**

 **Steven: Whoa! I did not see that coming! That was amazing.  
Amethyst: No, it's not! I don't do anything amazing.**

"This is so weird." Kiki says between giggles.

 **Amethyst forces energy though her whip.**

 **Steven: Nnnnaaa!**

 **Steven quickly bubbles himself in order to tear the whip.**

 **Amethyst: You're the one who's amazing.  
**

 **She summons two whips and holds the bubble. Moves the bubble around in an orbit and smashes it through a pillar. As Amethyst swings the bubble toward a second pillar. Steven braces for impact and suddenly adds spikes to his bubble, which lodges in the pillar.**

"Woah!" Sadie says.  
"I didn't know Steven could do Spikes?" Says Ronaldo.  
"Look at Amerhysts face, I don't think she did either." Says Jamie.

 **Amethyst: What?! Is that new? Because it's awesome!**  
 **Steven: No! It was an accident. Accidents are not awesome!**

"True." Priyanka Says.

 **Amethyst: Sure, right.**

 **Steven releases the bubble and starts falling.**

 **Steven falls towards Amethyst while holding out his leg to land on her. He crashes on Amethyst before rolling away. The pillar starts to fall on her.**

 **Steven throws his shield cutting the pillar in half.**

 **Amethyst: What? Don't save m...  
**

 **The shield hits her head while returning.**

"Nice!" Peedee says admiring the strategy/save.  
 **  
... Whoa. Ughhh. That was great.  
Steven: You think that was on purpose?  
**

 **Amethyst shape shifts into Purple Puma and charges for Steven. She breaks the floor while Steven starts floating away.**

 **Steven: Guess who remembered to floa- whoaa..**

 **Steven collides with a pillar and starts drifting away. Amethyst shape shifts back and catches Steven with her whip.  
Amethyst pulls Steven down slamming him into the ground and making a gigantic crater.**

"Too far!" Jamie blurts out. Everyone else looks shocked.  
 **  
Amethyst: Steven?**

 **Steven bursts out of the rubble launching a large piece of debris which nearly lands on Amethyst.**

Amethyst: See? I dropped you from the sky but you almost just won by using a rock. Huh! If I can't beat you I'm never gonna beat Jasper!

"Ah so that's what this is really about." Priyanka says.

 **Steven: You...you can totally beat me. You're not even trying.  
**

 **Amethyst lifts a rock.**

 **Amethyst: I am too!**

 **Steven pants and tries to lift some cracked parts of the arena but falls. Amethyst holds the rock and tries to throw it at Steven but it slips.**

 **Steven: I think we're both too good to be bad fighters.  
Amethyst: That's what you think.  
Steven: What does that even mean?  
Amethyst: I don't even know.**

 **They run at each other, both about to punch. They both miss and fall to the ground. They start laughing at themselves.**

"So it's a tie." Sadie says.  
"I'll just take my money back." Says Jenny.  
 **  
Steven: ...what's wrong with us?  
Amethyst: Hah...I know what's wrong with me. I'm not supposed to be small. And everyone's always acting like there's no problem. You can be anything you want to be. No! I can't. Huh...I can't even be the one thing I'm supposed to be you know?**

"Oh Amethyst you can still be a fighter, just not against Jasper." Sadie says.  
 **  
Steven: Of course I do. I'm not Rose Quartz.**

"Oh Steven..." Kiki says.  
 **  
Amethyst: Oh no...oh Steven!  
Steven: Why do you think I've been working so hard?  
Amethyst: Well...it's paying off.  
Steven: I sure hope so.**

 **Steven gets up and offers his hand to Amethyst. She swings her arm but misses his hand. She tries again. Then grabs it.**

 **Amethyst stands and laughs with Steven.**

 **Amethyst: Thanks Steven.**

"So...so beautiful.." Jamie says. **  
**

 **Then Pearl shows up.  
**

 **Pearl: Aaaargh! What did you two do?! You've ruined the ruins!  
Amethyst: Whoooops.  
Steven: I don't think we're gonna see the prize pouch for a while.**

"Yeah probably not." Vidalia Says.  
"Hey, uh, strange voice. You said we would meet a new gem." Fryman Says.  
" _Oh that's now." Says the intercom._

* * *

 **Bismuth**

 **At the beach house, Steven is playing video games as the gems cheer.**

 **Pearl: Oh my goodness!  
Amethyst: Go for it, bro!  
Garnet: This is your last chance.**

 **Steven presses buttons on his controller.**

 **Steven: No... no... jump...**

 **The character in the game dies, the gems moan "Awwww"**

 **Steven: Dying a bunch in video games is emotionally exhausting.**

"Tell me about it." Says Sour Cream.

 **Then they all notice Lion chewing one of Stevens shirts.**

 **Steven: Lion!**

 **Steven tries to pull the shirt from Lion's mouth. But he still has it clamped.**

 **Steven: Drop it!**

 **Steven pulls the shirt from Lion, and falls on his back. He raises it, it says "Thunder Bird - Always Remember".**

 **Steven: Lion, you can't chew this up. How else am I going to remember the time I rode the Thunder Bird at Funland?**

"Uh...your memories." Priyanka says.  
"The lions like a dog." Doug says chuckling.

 **Steven puts his shirt on his dresser and begins to walk back.**

 **Steven: Okay, I'm sure this time...  
**

 **Steven sees Lion, once again grabbing Steven's shirt.**

The room laughs at the cats antics.

 **Steven: Lion!  
**

 **Lion jumps down, he heads for the door. But Steven jumps down and blocks him.**

 **Steven: Don't even think about it!**

 **Steven grabs the shirt and pulls it away from Lion again.**

 **Steven: Since you can't play nice, I'm gonna have to put this where you can't get it. In ya mane!  
**

 **Steven dives into Lion's mane, entering his pocket dimension. Holding his breath, Steven hangs his shirt on a tree-branch on the small island inside Lion's mane. Standing on another branch.**

"Huh?" The Maheshwarans ask.  
"Oh yeah there's a pocket dimension in the Lion's mane, except Steven can't breathe in it. His mom used it to store some of her things before she died." Sadie explained.

 **Steven Thinks: There we go. Now it'll be safe forever, hanging in this perfectly stable magic tree.**

 **But the tree branch breaks, causing Steven to fall, in which his fall is broken by landing on a bubbled, multi-colored, square inverted gem.**

 **Landing on the bubble bursts it.**

"Wait isn't that a gem?" Doug asked.  
"Is it a monster like the others, why isn't it with the others?" Priyanka asks.  
"We don't know." Says Kiki. "Maybe it was too dangerous."  
"This can't be good." Says Sadie.

 **The scene quickly cuts to back in the Beach House, where Amethyst is playing video games and Garnet and Pearl are encouraging her like they did Steven.**

 **Garnet: Jump! Jump!  
Amethyst: I am jumping!**

 **Steven emerges from Lion's mane and lands on his back with his eyes shut.**

 **Steven: I've made a horrible mistake!  
Pearl: What?**

 **The game screen reads "GAME OVER".**

 **Amethyst: Aw man.  
Steven: Hold on, I can fix it!**

 **Steven leaps back into Lion's mane, Steven reaches for the gem.  
The Gem reforms.**

"Uh oh." Sadie says.  
"I wonder what this monster looks like." Says Peedee.

 **She is a large gem, like Jasper but rounder. Her arm is in her chest and is wearing a black, blacksmith like suit with a star on it. She has blue skin and long, rainbow hair the looks like dreadlocks. On her beefy arms is a tattoo of a star.**

 **She lands on her knees and stumbling up and back before taking a frightened expression and a fighting stance.**

 **The Gem looks around, confused, before spotting Steven and staring at her. Suddenly the word "Bismuth" appears under her.**

"Huh" that was the general response.  
"She doesn't look corrupted." Kiki says.  
"Bismuth? I've never heard of that rock." Vidalia Says.  
"Oh Bismuth is a slightly radiated stone with a crystalline structure." Sadie says.  
"Well she had to be there for a reason, maybe she works for homeworld." Reasons Jamie.  
"No look she has the star on her am, she's a crystal gem." Kiki points out.  
"Then why isn't she with the others?" Ronaldo asks while writing down what a Bismuth looks like.  
"Let's see." Says Kofi.

 **Steven emerges from Lions mane.**

 **Steven: There's a Gem inside of Lion's mane!  
Pearl: A Gem?  
Garnet: Describe her.  
Steven: Uhh... hang on a sec.**

 **Steven dives back into Lion's mane, peeking only his head above the grass to see Bismuth looking around. Bismuth spots Steven as he ducks back out of Lion.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, wait!  
**

 **Outside the mane**

 **Steven: She's big!  
**

 **Back inside the mane.**

 **Bismuth: Huh? Hey! Don't go!**

 **Outside the mane**

 **Steven: With rainbow hair and tattoos!  
Pearl: Rainbow hair..? What does her gem look like?  
Steven: It's... an innie?  
Pearl: It can't be...  
Amethyst: Can't be what?  
Garnet: Steven, bring her out.**

"Wait, they know her?" Jamie asks.  
"Well Pearl and Garnet do." Says Jenny.

 **Steven heads back into Lion's mane, searching for the unfamiliar gem. The gem then appears looking down at Steven.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, little friend!**

 **Steven is startled.**

 **Bismuth: No, don't go! I believe I'm lost. And there's no one here but us, so how about a little help?**

 **Steven sticks out his hand, offering her to grab it.  
Steven and Bismuth exit Lion's mane. Bismuth stands still, she looks surprised at Garnet and Pearl.  
On the other side Pearl and Garnet are equally shocked. Pearl s covering her mouth and crying, Garnet removes her visor to see clearly. While Amethyst is confused.**

 **Amethyst: Wow, a total stranger.  
Bismuth: Pearl... Garnet...**

 **Pearl is overcome by emotion and runs toward the gem, embracing her.**

 **Pearl: Bismuth! Ahahahaha! You're back!  
Bismuth: Woah! Hehehehe! The Pearl I know never jumps into my arms! Hey, did somebody lose a Pearl? Who do you belong to?  
Pearl: Nobody!  
Bismuth: Haha!**

"Hmm, she seems close with them." Said Says.  
"Then why isn't she with them now?" Kiki reminds her.  
"Yeah and why was she stored there in the first place?" Fryman asks.  
"I'm sure Rose had good reason." Says Vidalia.

Garnet: Alright, alright, settle down.  
Bismuth: Oh, you're one to talk, oh, oh, excuse me, you're two to talk.

 **Garnet scoffs, casually summoning a gauntlet and punches Bismuth playfully in the arm.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, cool it, your Ruby is showing.**

 **Amethyst, Steven and Lion all look very confused.**

 **Pearl: Where have you been? We thought you'd been captured! Or worse, shattered.  
Bismuth: Shatter me? Pshh, Homeworld couldn't lay a scratch on this Gem.  
Amethyst: Ahem. Who is this?**

 **Garnet smiles and leans on Bismuth's shoulder.**

 **Garnet: Guys, this is Bismuth. She's one of the original Crystal Gems.**

"Oh, thats cool." Peedee says.

 **Bismuth: Oh, hey! New recruits! Welcome aboard, we could always use more Amethysts. And who's this meatball?**  
 **Steven: Hi, I'm Steven! You were in my lion and now you're in my house.**

 **Bismuth leans down and shakes Steven's hand.**

 **Bismuth: Well, thanks for having me!  
Pearl: I can't believe it! Rose said she lost track of you at the battle for the Ziggurat! She was worried sick!**

"Well then Rose is a liar." Priyanka says bluntly.

 **Bismuth's smile changes to shock.**

 **Bismuth: Wait, where is Rose?  
Steven: Hi, um... actually, I'm Rose's son. She kinda turned into me... well, I have her gem, the rest is from my dad.  
**

 **Steven lifts up his shirt so Bismuth can see his/Roses gem. Bismuth kneels and sees her reflection.**

 **Bismuth: Ohh... There she is. You... do you know me?  
Steven: No, I'm so sorry.  
Pearl: It's not always easy to understand Rose's choices... but we have to stand behind them.  
Bismuth: Wow, Rose really is something else.  
**

 **Bismuth expression changes back to joyful, she laughs.**

 **Bismuth: I mean... Look at this! She really is somethin' else. Wow! Everythin's changin'! And we're buildin' bases out of wood now?!  
**

 **Bismuth walks over and casually tears a piece of wood from the floor.**

 **Bismuth: Hmph! Who's terrible idea was this?...**

"Ok, I'm getting a vibe from her now." Sadie said uneasily.  
"She seems a little unstable." Priyanka agrees.  
"Maybe that's why she was bubbled." Says Jamie.  
"But why not tell the others?" Kiki asked.  
"Something must have happened between them." Replies Sadie.

 **...And where is everybody else?**  
 **Steven: Everybody else?**  
 **Bismuth: Yeah, the rest of the Crystal Gems! Old Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake?**

"Those are all Quartzes." Whispers Sadie to Ronaldo as he writes them down.

 **Steven and the Gems give each other worried looks.**

 **They all warp to the gem/strawberry battlefield, Bismuth looks shocked.**

 **Bismuth: No! No way! We were just here! How long was I out?  
Pearl: It's been about 5,300 years. We, the Crystal Gems, were able to save the Earth...  
Bismuth: But we're all that's left of The Rebellion huh?  
**

 **Pearls eyes water, then Bismuths in response.**

 **Bismuth: Oh, come on Pearl. You know I can't take it when you cry like that!  
Garnet: Homeworld's final attack on Earth wiped out all of the Crystal Gems.  
Pearl: Rose was able to protect Garnet and myself and by the looks of it, she was able to protect you as well.**

"Hmm." Jamie thinks. "So maybe Rose bubbled Bismuth after finding her again to save her, then she lost Lion?"  
"I'm not sure that's it though." Replies Kiki.  
 **  
Bismuth: I knew those Homeworld elites were twisted. How many of us did they shatter?! Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake?!...  
**

 **Bismuth picks up an axe.**

 **...If I was there, I-I could've stopped it!  
Garnet: It's not like they've stopped trying.  
Bismuth: What's that?  
Garnet: Homeworld still has its eyes on this planet.  
Pearl: We continue to thwart their plans over and over.  
Steven: But they just keep coming back!  
Amethyst: Yup. They want us bad.  
Bismuth: Good. I thought I wouldn't get another chance to show those uppercrusts who's boss! Let's show 'em what happens when you mess with the Crystal Gems!  
Steven: Yeah.  
Garnet: Bismuth, the Gems on Homeworld outnumber us by a huge amount.  
Pearl: And their technology far surpasses anything we have available on Earth.  
**

 **Bismuth just laughs.**

 **Bismuth: What else is new? Garnet, remember when you and I took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers? We walked out with our stones shining brighter than when we walked in.**  
 **Garnet: As I recall, it was three battalions.**  
 **Bismuth: And, Pearl, remember when we stopped that drop ship? I'll never forget the look on that Nephrite's face when you pulled her out of the cockpit!**

"Hmm, Nephrite? Ship." Ronaldo says writing and circling the word Nephrite with a question mark next to his drawing of the centipeetle gem.  
 **  
Pearl: I know. How embarrassing for her.  
Bismuth: Ha-ha! So let's pick up where we left off! To the forge!  
Steven: Yay! To the forge!  
Amethyst: Yo, what's a forge?**

"A place where metal tools are made, Amethyst." Vidalia answers.

 **Next the gems are walking along the path up a volcanic like landscape.**

 **Bismuth: That brings back memories, huh?  
Steven: Is this the forge?  
Bismuth: Not yet. Follow me.  
Steven: Is this the forge?  
Amethyst: Ugh. Don't ask me. I've never been here before.  
Pearl: Well, since Bismuth was gone, we've had no reason to come back here.  
Bismuth: Let's just say this place ain't the same without me.  
Steven: What does that mean? Amethyst! What do think you that means?  
Amethyst: I don't know, dude. I've never even seen this Gem before today.  
Bismuth: We took a huge blow from Homeworld. But, now, we're back in Bismuth.  
**

 **Steven laughs.**

 **Steven: She's got jokes! Is this the forge?  
Pearl: Not quite.**

 **Bismuth bangs on the ground, opening the door to the forge.**

"I'm guessing that's the forge." Says Peedee.  
 **  
Bismuth: Ta-da!  
Steven: Wow. Now, that's an entrance.  
Pearl: Bravo, Bismuth!**

The Gems enter the Forge

 **Pearl: Aaaah! Bismuth.  
Steven: Whoa!  
Pearl: It's just like I remember it.  
Steven: It feels like an oven in here.  
Bismuth: You think it's hot now?  
Steven: Yeah, like an oven.**

People chuckle.  
"Good old Steven." Sadie says with a smile.  
 **  
Bismuth: Well, it's about to get way hotter!**

 **Bismuth turns a dial, the tubes are filled with lava and circles on the walls heat up. A huge amount of lava spills on Bismuth. But she walks out and wipes her hair like she was in a shower.**

 **Bismuth: Nothing like a hot lava bath to get into a working mood.**

"Ok so Bismuths are lava proof." Ronaldo says writing that down.  
 **  
Steven: Uh, what, exactly, do you do here?  
**

 **Bismuth grabs some material from jars, dips her hand in the lava fall. She then placed the molten material on a anvil and morphs her hands into hammers, which she uses to bang on the material.**

 **Bismuth: Homeworld used us Bismuths to erect spires and temples for the Gem elites to enjoy...  
**  
"Interesting..." Ronaldo writes more notes.

...But Rose taught me that my life was my own, that I could choose to do whatever I wanted. So I chose this.

 **Bismuth blows on the Newly crafted sword, cooling it off.**

 **Steven: Bismuth, you make... weapons?!  
Bismuth: That's right! I outfitted the entire Rebellion. Every material weapon used by the Crystal Gems was made right here in this forge. Wait. Is it still here?...**

 **Bismuth looks under a compartment. She smiles.**

 **...Aha! Yes! Here. ...**

 **Bismuth tosses Garnet and Pearl some brass knuckles and extra points to her spear respectively.**

 **...Something to pack a little extra punch. And why don't you try a trident.**

"Cool." Peedee says.  
"I dunno she seems a little too enthusiastic." Sour Cream Says.  
 **  
Pearl: Oh, Bismuth, you shouldn't have.  
Bismuth: It's no big deal. I was working on them since before... Well, may as well give them to you now.  
Garnet: It was worth the wait.  
Bismuth: Hey, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you.  
Steven: Bismuth is so funny.  
Amethyst: I don't know. Same joke twice?  
Steven: Well, it'll be really funny if she does it a third time.  
Amethyst: Right. Sorry, I - I don't know. I mean, she's one of the original Crystal Gems and no one ever mentioned her to me, not even Rose? Don't you think that's a little bit, uh... suspicious?  
Steven: I guess that is a little strange.**

"Exactly!" Everyone says.

 **Bismuth notices Amethyst's whip.**

 **Bismuth: Hey, deep cut, don't think I forgot about you. What you packin'?  
Amethyst: Oh, this old thing?**

 **Bismuth studies the whip.**

 **Bismuth: Oh, wow.  
Amethyst: What is it?  
Bismuth: Well... Not every Quartz can make a whip like this. You mind if I take a look?  
Amethyst: Knock yourself out.  
Bismuth: Hold on! I've got an idea.**

 **Bismuth walks away with Amethysts whip, then returns.**

 **Bismuth: Here. With this, you can really do some damage.**

 **The balls on Amethyst's whip now have spikes. Amethyst is giddy.**

 **Amethyst: Aw, yeah, baby. Bismuth's the best!**

"No Amethyst, don't be distracted but he spikes." Vidalia whines.

 **But a Steven seems a little uneasy.**

 **On the beach.  
**

 **Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl are facing Bismuth with their weapons. Steven sits on the sidelines with a soda bottle on a beach lounge chair.**

 **Bismuth: Homeworld treats us like dirt because we don't shine like the elites. But the Crystal Gems are back and we'll give those Diamonds another taste of what's coming! Now, show me what you got, soldiers.  
**

 **Garnet charges at Bismuth with her gauntlets, but Bismuths hammers block them.**

 **Bismuth: Unh! I think the power couple's losin' their spark.**

 **Bismuth pushes Garnet back forcefully, Steven isn't liking the violence.**

"Wow, Bismuth is tough." Jamie says impressed.  
"I do NOT want to be in a fight with her." Agrees Mr. Smiley.

 **Bismuth: Who's next?**

 **Pearl charges at Bismuth with her spear, Bismuth blocks it as well.**

 **Bismuth: Pearl, I don't recall asking you to bring me a spear.  
**

 **Bismuth pushes back, but Pearl points her tip at him.**

 **Pearl: You won't like how I give it to you.  
**

 **Pearl shoots her spear lasers at Bismuths feet, Bismuth backs away.**

 **Bismuth: Ah! Lasers? When did that happen?...  
**

 **Amathysts whip wraps around her ankle.**

 **...huh?  
Amathyst: Ah-Ha!...**

 **Amethyst Chang's into Purple puma and swings**

 **Bismuth up over her with her whip.**

 **Amethyst: ... I'm gonna wreck your Bismuth!  
**

 **Slams Bismuth the the ground, Bismuth looks impressed.**

"Hmmm, not bad Amy." Vidalia says.

 **Bismuth: Very creative.**  
 **Amethyst: Yeah. I guess I am pretty great.**  
 **Bismuth: That's right!**

 **Bashes with Garnet.**

 **... We are powerful. We are important. We! are! the Crystal Ge-e-e-e-e-ms! ...**

 **Bismuth slams down on a near bye bolder. It breaks into hundreds of hand sized pieces. To Stevens discomfort.**

"Steven seems a little uncomfortable." Kiki says.  
"It's very intense." Sadie agrees.  
"I wonder if this Bismuth has PTSD." Says Doug  
"Well we know somethings going to happen since we haven't seen her around." Says Fryman.

 **...Steven, come down and show me what you're made of!**  
 **Steven: Uh, I would, but this is a little intense for me.**  
 **Bismuth: But it's a ritual for us Crystal Gems to spar before battle.**  
 **Steven: Well, actually, I have some rituals I like a little better.**  
 **Bismuth: Oh, yeah? Let me see 'em.**

 **The Crystal Gems start playing badminton on the beach. With Bismuth using her hands in the form of tennis rackets.  
Then the gems play cared in Stevens room. Amethyst shapeshifts to look at Steven's cards. But Garnet puts down all her cards and wins. To Amethysts shock and Bismuths amusement.  
In the kitchen Steven uses a rolling pin to flatten dough.  
Bismuth shapeshifter her hand into a roller and then pulls a pizza out of the oven.  
Soon after the gems sit in Stevens room and watch a Lonely Blade Movie while eating the pizza.**

 **Lonely Blade(movie): The powerful, legendary demon blade, possessed by Muramasa. With this demon blade, I will be the most powerful fighter in all the world!  
Steven: No, Lonely Blade! Don't use it!  
Bismuth: What? If that thing's got infinite power, then, of course Lonely Blade should use it. It just makes sense.**

"See! The Bismuth understands." Ronaldo says, he had thought the same thing watching that movie.

 **Pearl: It doesn't have to make sense. It's entertainment.**

"Hey, Pearl understands that. Good." Says Kiki.

 **Steven talks to Bismuth at night.**

 **Steven: Bismuth, you can chill out here tonight and...sleep, if you want to.  
Bismuth: You know what? I think I'll give it a try. I like these new Crystal Gem rituals.  
Steven: You know, usually, when I meet a new Gem, they try and kill me and it takes me forever to become friends with them. I guess I mean I'm really glad you're here.**

"Stevens made friends with people who have tried to kill him?" Doug asks.  
Sadie starts listing them. "Yeah there was the centipeetle, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot."

 **Bismuth: Me, too. Glad to have another chance. So, tomorrow, you gonna show me what you got on the battlefield?**  
 **Steven: Oh, I mean, I-I would, but, most of my weapons are for defense. Oh, except for one.**

 **Steven pulls out Rose's sword out of Lion's mane. Bismuth gasps.**

"Wait that's the sword Connie uses." Priyanka says.  
"Steven gave it to her, it belonged to his mom first." Ronaldo says. "And I got no ge-pon despite my time there." Angry.  
"Let it out bro." says Peedee.

Bismuth: Rose's sword. My finest piece of work.  
Steven: You made this?  
Bismuth: You really don't remember, huh?...

 **Steven and Bismuth sit down on the couch.**

 **...Rose Quartz changed my life. I came to Earth thinking this was just another colony. Build another arena for important fighters to fight in, build another spire for important thinkers to think in, and then, I met her. Just another Quartz soldier, made right here in the dirt,...**

"Oh so Rose was made on earth. Interesting." Says Sadie, starting to doubt her original theory.  
"Wait, hold on something's wrong."  
"What is it Kiki?"Jenny asked.  
"remember when Pearl and Amethyst were at the kindergarten?..."  
Kiki sees the confused faces of the Maheshwarans.  
"Uh, the places where gems are made. Pearl told amethyst that she was the only good thing that came out of earths colonization. What about Rose?"  
"Hmm. That is odd given how much Pearl seemed to love her." Vidalia said.  
"Maybe she was just trying to make Amethyst feel better?" Guessed Doug.  
"I dunno, Pearls pretty blunt." Says Kiki.  
"Yeah..." Dewey admits.

 **... but she was different. And she was different because she decided to be. And she asked me what I wanted to build, and I'd never heard that before. And Gems never hear they can be anything other than what they are, but Rose opened our eyes.**  
 **Steven: Everybody always tells me how great Mom was. I just don't feel like I can ever measure up to her.**  
 **Bismuth: I can't believe this, that I'm the one giving the pep talk to Rose's... Rose's...?**  
 **Steven: ...Son.**  
 **Bismuth: Right. You are different. That's what's so exciting. You don't have to be like Rose Quartz. You can be someone even better. You can be you...**

"Good advice actually." Says Sadie.

 **...And you know what? You deserve an even better weapon.**

 **Steven is alone with Bismuth in the forge, Bismuth examines the sword.**

 **Bismuth: I designed this sword for a fair fight. It can cut through a Gem's physical form in an instant! Destroying the body...**

 **Bismuths smile becomes a frown.**

 **...but never the Gem.**

"Hmm. Interesting." Ronaldo says writing that face down (which will be crucial later.)  
"Look at the way she said that." Jamie says concerned.

 **Steven: Cool.**  
 **Bismuth: But... Homeworld doesn't fight fair. That's why we need a different strategy.**

 **Bismuth winks and clicks her tongue. She and Steven go down the floor and too a lower level, an island surrounded by lava.**

 **Steven: Ohh. Whoa.  
Bismuth: I was working on a weapon that would've been a game-changer. Homeworld knows how to hit us where it counts, but we can do everything they can do, and better. Here it is: the weapon that would've won the war.**

 **Bismuth opens a chest and pulls out a device. It has her tattoo on it and resembles a gauntlet with a big spite at the front.**

 **Steven: Whoa! What is it?  
Bismuth: I call it a Breaking Point.  
Steven: Cool! What does it do?  
Bismuth: Just watch. Hah!...**

 **Lava flows from tubes into caskets. The caskets open and stone figures roll out and encircle them. Bismuth holds up the breaking point to its chest.**

The audience leans in and looks in curiosity as Bismuth faces the stone figures as if they were enemy gems.

 **...Listen up, you Homeworld upper crusts! We! are! the Crystal Gems! Unh! So, what do you think?**

 **The breaking point activates. The metal spike at the end goes into the stone. It breaks instantly. To Bismuths delight and Stevens horror.**

The audience gasps.  
"It...destroys them. Not just the body but...the stone." Sadie says uneasily.  
"Hmm, that could be useful." Doug says, nearly everyone looks at him horrified.  
"I'm just saying, in war everyone kills each other and if then home world gems were shattering them and they were just destroying their bodies then this seems useful."  
"Regardless, the Bismuth is creepy." Kofi Says.  
 **  
Steven: Y-You shattered it.  
Bismuth: That's right! One shot from this baby will shatter any Gem in the galaxy, in the blink of an eye.  
Steven: Shattering a Gem would destroy them forever.  
Bismuth: Exactly! The Homeworld Gems won't be able to retake this planet when they're reduced to shards. There. Now, you look like you really mean Bismuth.**

 **Bismuth: Now, that's a real weapon. Why don't you give it a test run? This one's got your name on it. Wait, let me get out of your way. Hooh!**

 **Bismuth gives the gauntlet to Steven. Steven looks uneasy looking at a stone figure.**

"Steven can't do it." Kiki says.  
 **  
Steven: Ah. Bismuth, I can't use this.  
Bismuth: What? Why not?  
Steven: Sh-Shattering Gems... wouldn't that make us the same as Homeworld?  
Bismuth: Of course not! We'd be shattering them for the sake of our cause, to protect our allies, our friends, to free all Gems from Homeworld's tyranny!  
Steven: It's just, it... It's not what a Crystal Gem would do...  
Bismuth: Don't tell me what a Crystal Gem would do. Nobody's more "Crystal Gem" than I am. If you won't take it, I'll just use it myself.  
**

 **Bismuth tries to take the weapon from Steven but Steven jerks it away.**

 **Steven: NO! No one is using it!**

 **Steven throws the breaking point.**

 **Steven: I'm sorry, Bismuth, but it's not right.**

 **Bismuth looks shocked.**

 **Bismuth: That's exactly what she said...  
Steven: Huh?  
Bismuth: That's exactly what you said.**

"Oh no. It's Jasper all over again." Sadie says.

 **Steven: Um, uhh...**  
 **Bismuth: It is you, isn't it, Rose?**

"No it's a Steven!" Everyone shouts.  
 **  
Steven: Wh-Wha-What are you talking about?!  
Bismuth: Don't lie to me! You can't expect me to believe you now, after you lied about everything? You're lying about this new form, just like you lied to the others about ME!  
**

 **Bismuth grabs Steven's shirt and holds him to her eye level. Looking at him murderously.**

 **Bismuth: But I didn't just disappear, did I?! You know what happened to me!**

Everyone looks confused and shocked. Of course they knew Bismuth was in there for a reason, they knew Rose must have put her in there, but now we were seeing why.

 **Steven escapes from Bismuth using his bubble.**

 **Steven: Wait, Bismuth! This is just a big misunderstanding!  
Bismuth: Liar! Don't play games with me, Rose. We were right here. I offered you the secret to victory, and you refused. The Breaking Point would've changed everything.  
**

 **Bismuths hands turn into hammers.**

 **Bismuth: I didn't want to fight you, but you left me no choice!**

"Oh...so when Rose said 'no', Bismuth attacked her...then Rose poofed her." Says Jamie understanding.  
"Ok forget what I said before," said Doug "you can't just attack someone because they don't agree with you."  
"Bismuth is a crystal gem extremist." Says Ronaldo.

 **Bismuth tries to smash Steven. Steven runs away, and hides behind a Gem Statue.**

 **Bismuth: What type of leader doesn't give her army the best chance to win?!...**

 **Bismuth's hammer arm turns into a sharp-crescent weapon, she cuts the statue Steven is hiding behind. Then stomps on the rest.**

"Don't you dare hurt Steven!" Sadie shouts.

 **...How could you value the gems of our enemies more than our own? And look what you've done without me, without the Breaking Point...**

 **Steven summons his shield, blocking her attacks.**

 **...You've... lost**

 **Steven blocks more of her attacks, until one of her blows destroys his shield.**

"Woah!" The general response.  
"That's strong." Peedee Says.

 **Steven: W-Wait! I'm not my mom! I don't know what she did, but, I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you.**  
 **Bismuth: It's too late. I don't believe you anymore!...**

 **Steven creates a spiked bubble shield, forcing Bismuth back.**

 **...All that talk about how Gems could take control of their own identities, how we'd been convinced to ignore our own potential?  
**

 **Steven's shield fades away and Steven falls to his knees, he winces at the heat of the floor.**

 **Steven: Ah! Hot!  
Bismuth: That's all it was, wasn't it?! Just talk!  
**

 **Bismuths arm is a hammer arm again. She does a giant frontflip, smashing down by Steven, sending him flying into the wall. Steven's left flip-flop falls into the lava and is destroyed.**

 **Bismuth: You should've listened to me, Rose! I would've taken the war to Homeworld and shatter the Diamonds! I would've liberated... everyone!**

"Ok I think that's just a little too far. Even if the Diamonds are tyrants there are still millions of gems who are ok with that." Jamie said.  
"They destroy planets mail boy." Replies Kofi. "Good riddance!" **  
**

 **Bismuth picks up one of the statues, throwing it at Steven, injuring him.**

 **Bismuth walks away, picking up her weapon. Steven picks up the statue that was thrown into him, he jumps and throws it.**

 **Steven: Unh! Ah! Errggghhhh, Bismuth, watch out!**

 **The statue hits Bismuth and explodes, sending her against the wall and injure her as well.**

 **The breaking point rolls to Steven, as Bismuth falls to the ground Steven picks it up and hops over to her.**

 **Steven: Bismuth, this has to stop.**

 **Bismuth: So what are you gonna do, shatter me?!**

 **Bismuth lifts the weapon to her gem. She yells insanely.**

 **Bismuth: Go ahead! Just do it!**

"Oh my god she's really lost it." Says Sadie.  
"I really think she has PTSD."Says Priyanka.  
 **  
Steven: No! Even if we don't agree, nobody deserves this...!**

 **An enraged Bismuth yanks the weapons from Steven. Steven steps back and grabs his mother's sword. He raise it just as Bismuth comes at him with the breaking point.  
Steven opens his eyes and finds Bismuth impaled by his sword.  
Bismuth sighs defeated, knowing she will poof soon.**

The room gasps.

"Daaaannngg..." Jenny mutters.

"Nasty." Says Buck.  
"Nice hit Steven." Says Sadie.

 **Bismuth: You shoulda shattered me back then... At least if I were in pieces, I wouldn't have to know how little I mattered to you... You didn't even tell 'em.. You bubbled me away and didn't ever tell your friends... My friends...**  
 **Steven: I'm going to tell them! I'm gonna tell them everything.**

 **Bismuth looks surprise, then chuckles bitterly.**

 **Bismuth: Then you really are better than her.**

The entire room was taken aback by this emotional scene. Steven knew telling them was the right thing, something Rose neglected.  
"At least now they will know." Sadie says.  
"And she accepts Steven isn't Rose." Adds Kiki.  
"I know Rose was probably just trying to spar the others pain by not telling them what happened to Bismuth, but they deserved to know what happened. Much better in the long run." Says Buck.  
Everyone nods in agreement.

 **A tear rolls down her cheek before Bismuth poofs. Steven bubbles Bismuth's gem, then throws the weapon into the lava where it sinks.**

 **Steven warps to his room where the gems are.**

 **Pearl: Steven!  
Amethyst: Oh, hey, dude.**

 **Steven limps and Pearl notices Bismuth bubbled.**

 **Pearl: Oh!  
Amethyst: What?!  
Steven: There's something I need to tell you.**

 **Later in the burning room**

 **All of the Crystal Gems mourn the loss and fall of Bismuth, Garnet places her bubbled gem with the Corrupted Gems.**

The audience looks at them sympathetically.

 **Steven is seen standing outside on the balcony, the Gems walk up to him and comfort him. As the screen pans to the night sky.**

"Dude..." was all Peedee said.  
 _Then the intercom speaks. "I know you are all taken back by this scene, but there is still more to come. Next, we find out more about Jasper."_

"Ugh...her again?" Vidalia moans.

* * *

 **Review pls**


	16. Earthlings-Beta

**All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Earthlings**

 **Steven walks with Amethyst on the grass in an area outside of Beach City. Amethyst cracks her whip.**

 **Amethyst: Did you see that? Wa-poosh, just wa-poosh!**  
 **Steven: That's great, Amethyst. You're getting so fast.**  
 **Amethyst: No! This is worse! This morning it was like wshh! Just wshh! Superfast, like wshh wshh!**

"Oh Amy your working too hard." Vidalia says.  
Priyanka disagrees. "It's good to have personal standards, helps you improve."

 **Steven: Uh-huh. I think this is why a day off would be good for you. You should take a break from obsessing over Jasper.**

 **Amethyst puts away her whip.**

 **Amethyst: Are you sure we have to do this now?**  
 **Steven : Yes! Visiting Peridot and Lapis will be so much fun!**

"Oh yeah, where are they living now?" Fryman asks.  
 _"The barn." Said the intercom._

 **Amethyst: Yeah, 'cause when I think fun, I think "Lapis".**

Some people in the room chuckle, it was true.

 **Steven: I wonder what they're up to.**  
 **Amethyst: Maybe they drove each other crazy and burned the barn down.**

"Maybe." Jenny said.

 **Amethyst and Steven stop, Steven and Amethyst both look impressed. The barn now has a large silo on the side, a truck lodged in the top above the door of the barn (where Lapis and Peridot are sitting watching tv) and a small tent with a green Canadian flag.**

 **Steven: They sure did something to the barn.**

 **Lapis and Peridot TV: Camp Pining Hearts; Percy: But Paulette, I need you!**

"Hey it's camp Piming Hearts" Jamie sequeals. "I love that show."  
"Meh, I stopped watching after the fourth season." Ronaldo says.  
"Oh no it got better after that." Sadie said.  
Ronaldo just shrugged.

 **Peridot: Oh, get over it, Percy. Go make another friendship bracelet.**  
 **Lapis: Seriously.**  
 **Steven: Lapis! Peridot! Hi!**

 **Peridot crawls back down to greet Steven while Lapis flies down with her water wings. They both greet Steven with a smile. Peridot is wearing a red bow tie.**

 **Lapis: Steven! It's so good to see you again!**  
 **Steven: You too, Lapis!**  
 **Peridot: Amethyst! Something looks different about you...**

"Yeah she pooped and now she's in different clothes." Kofi said.

"Dad its 'poofed'." Jenny said.

 **Amethyst: Like what?**

 **Amethyst asks nervously.**

 **Peridot: Have you grown taller since the last time I saw you?**

The room looks dumbfound.  
"Seriously?" Kiki asks.  
"I'm still not convinced this was the same Peridot." Ronaldo says.  
"Well Lapis and Peridot seem to be getting along well." Says Kiki.

 **Amethyst: Nope, still short.**

 **Peridot laughs.**

 **Peridot: You're welcome! For the joke.**  
 **Steven: Wow, you guys are looking good! And I love what you did to the barn!**  
 **Peridot: Awe, I know. But wait, wait! You guys have to see the inside!... Lapis, fly us in!**  
 **Lapis:...No...**

The room laughs at Lapis's response.  
"Ha! That's what I would do!" Jenny says laughing.

 **The four of them enter the barn. One of the walls has been converted into an aquarium and there are sculptures located everywhere.**

 **Peridot: Welcome to our home away from Homeworld!**

"Hey! I wanna live there!" Peedee says excitedly.

 **Steven runs over to the aquarium wall.**

 **Steven: Woah, you made the wall an aquarium!**

 **A plush alien with the bow tie ripped off floats in the aquarium.**

"Hey! I gave her that!" Me. Smiley says without a hint of anger.  
"Wait is that one of those aliens you get form the ring toss?" Vidalia asks.  
"Well, now we know where she got that tie." Sadie says.  
"The sculptures look cool." Kiki says.  
"We can use them to attract tourists." Mayor Dewey says excitedly. (Remember this is before the election)  
"Oh yeah they like art, but they don't know what it's called." Vidalia explains. "They call them something else."

 **Amethyst rolls a vacuum filled with fish and water back and forth with her foot.**

 **Amethyst: You did all this stuff on purpose? Like, you didn't just knock over a bunch of paint cans and go, "Eh, just leave it."**  
 **Peridot: Oh no, this was all very intentional. You see, I have this idea: What if we made music, but instead of sounds, we use things?**

"Peridot, you just described art." Jamie said approvingly.

 **Amethyst: That's dumb.**  
 **Steven: Guys, that's art!**  
 **Peridot: Art? That sounds ridiculous!**  
 **Lapis: I've been calling it meep-morps.**

"Oh that, they call art that." Vidalia said.  
"Seriously?" Doug says.  
"And they think the word Art is ridiculous?" Priyanka says confused.  
"Mom how do you know this?" Sour Cream asks Vidalia.  
"Oh I gave them some art lessons once. It was a total disaster."

 **Peridot: Let us show you our... morps.**

 **Peridot walks over to a morp made from several cassettes, along with a broken recorder with a blue ribbon.**

 **Peridot: This piece is called 'Wow, thanks.' It represents the struggles of intercommunication. The tape is the ribbon that binds our experience on Earth together. It has no functional purpose! It just makes me feel bad!**

"This piece would make more sense if you saw the episode where Steven gives it to Peridot. He tells her it is appropriate to say "Wow, Thnaks!"" Explains the intercom.  
"Oh.." people say.

 **Lapis, gestures at a baseball mitt, bat, and a baseball, all tethered by string.**

 **Lapis: Here's my meep morp. This is a baseball bat. It reminds me of when I played baseball.**

"What?" Ronaldo asked. "When did this happen?"  
"When a squad of Rubies came to the Barn looking for Jasper and Steven convinced them that they had to beat them at baseball until they could see Jasper." The intercom said.  
"Wait? Rubies?" Sadie said.  
"Why dinner you show us that!?" Jenny said surprised. "That would have been awesome!"  
"All you need to know is Rubies are dumb, I mean besides Garnet."said the intercom.

 **Lapis walks backwards, now gesturing at a leaf sitting on a rock.**

 **Lapis: This is the leaf Steven gave me. It reminds me of the time... Steven gave me a leaf.**  
 **Steven: Hey, yeah! It reminds me of that too!**

 **They turn toward a TV on a stand with two mirrors sticking out of it, looping a scene from "Camp Pining Hearts" where Percy says "I feel trapped."**

The room shutters at the symbolism, what pain Lapis must have gone through to create this piece.

 **Steven: Is this one about... the thousands of years you spent trapped in a mirror?**  
 **Lapis: No, I just really like that show.**

"Oh, good." Jenny says.  
"Um...I have a feeling this is subconscious." Kiki says.

 **Peridot: Oh, Amethyst! You'll love this one!**

 **The shot cuts towards 3 toilets in a semicircle, with one in the center elevated above the others.**

 **Peridot: Check it out!**  
 **Amethyst: They're... toilets?**  
 **Peridot: Right! Ahahahaha! What will I think of next? This represents the time I spent imprisoned in your bathroom, Steven.**

"What?" The Maheshwarans asks confused.  
"Uh, you had to have been there." Buck said.

 **Peridot: I call it 'Occupied.' It's a collabortive piece.**

 **Peridot gives Lapis a thumbs-up and she does the same. Lapis then proceeds to make a water spout from all four toilets, making the two on the sides wave back and forth.**

"Gross and cool." Peedee says.  
"Hmm. Maybe I can get her to do something like that for an attraction." Mr. Smiley says.

 **Steven: It's amazing!**  
 **Amethyst: I don't get it.**  
 **Steven: What's there to get? It's water! Shooting out of toilets!**  
 **Amethyst: I can see that at home.**

"Yes but this is less destructive Amy." Vidalia says.

 **Peridot: Alright, I see you're not impressed.**

 **Peridot begins to rummage through a corner of the barn, grabbing various metal instruments. Soon she is levitating, two drums, two cymbals, a saxophone, a recorder, a triangle and a tambourine. All with a harmonica around her neck and holding two drumsticks.**

 **Peridot: But this - hold on. This, this is what we've all been waiting for! With the power of my metal abilities I will impress the shirts right off of you!**

"Hey, I didn't know she could do that?" Kiki says.  
"Neither did she until she went to funland." Said the intercom. "Also Ronaldo write this down. Home world is very low on resources so most Era two gems, including Peridot, lack basic powers such as shape-shifting. That's why she had the technological enhancements before."  
"Oh that's sad." Sadie says. While Ronaldo just writes what he learned about home world down.

 **Peridot: Ta-da! It's a one-Gem metal band!**

"Well that's not going to work, Ferrokinesis can't make air go through them." Priyanka said.

 **Peridot: One, a two, a three and...**

 **Peridot inhales before blowing into the harmonica. But she looses control of the other instruments. Causing them to fly in various directions.**

"See?" Priyanka says.

. **.. Well, that's as far as I've practiced that!**

 **Lapis walks up to Peridot and places her hand on her shoulder.**

 **Lapis: Why don't you try one thing at a time?**  
 **Peridot: Because we have guests, Lapis! Guests who must be impressed!**  
 **Lapis: Hmm...**

 **Lapis picks up the tambourine and shakes it.**

 **Lapis: We can try it together!**  
 **Peridot: Yeah!**

 **Peridot levitates a triangle and dings it. As they play music Steven and Amethyst sit down and watch them perform.**

"Aw this is cute." Sadie says.  
"Glad to see they get along." Kiki says.  
"Hey so are they just roommates or..." mayor Dewey starts to ask but Nanefuas hand smacks the back of his head before he can say.

 **Steven: Isn't this great?**  
 **Amethyst: Pff. No.**  
 **Steven: Look at all this cool stuff they're doing!**  
 **Amethyst: This is all nothing! They've been out here playing with garbage!**  
 **Steven: But you love playing with garbage...**  
 **Amethyst: Not anymore! Who has time for any of that when Jasper is out there!**

 **Peridot and Lapis freeze and the triangle falls to the floor.**

"Oh, I guess Lapis hasn't gotten over being with Jasper." Peedee says looking at her face.

 **Peridot: Uh, Amethyst? I uh, try not to use the J-word so loosely around here.**  
 **Amethyst: I'm going to go do something useful.**

 **Amethyst gets up and walks out the barn.**

"Man, I hate seeing Amy like this." Vidalia says. "She's so...not Amethyst."

 **Peridot: Wow, Amethyst doesn't seem to understand morps at all.**  
 **Steven: No, it's something else. Amethyst found out she's supposed to be just like Jasper.**  
 **Peridot: Eh?**  
 **Steven: Jasper took her down in a fight and now she's obsessed with getting a rematch. ...To prove she's good enough.**  
 **Peridot: Hmph.**

 **Amethyst knocks over cans set up on a table with her whip, Peridot comes out from her right and grabs her arm.**

 **Peridot: Amethyst, Ams, Big A! You - are way better than Jasper!**

"Wow, subtle." Jenny says sarcastically.

 **Amethyst: What? Oh...**

 **Amethyst spots a nervous Steven.**

 **...What did you tell her?**  
 **Steven: I uh...**  
 **Peridot: What are you even doing comparing yourself to her? Oh Amethyst, that's ridiculous. I should call you Ridiculousthyst.**

"Hmm. Strange, Peridot hasn't seemed like the kind to lie, at least not so well." Sour Cream says.  
"I...I don't think she thinks she's lying". Jenny says.

 **Peridot: I mean, seriously, Amethyst and Jasper are two completely different Quartzes. Sure, you're both from Earth, but your Kindergartens are radically different.**

"What!" The room yelled.  
"Jasper was made on earth!?" Fry an said shocked.  
"Hold on, I thought you said gems are from space." Doug said.  
"Well they are made on planets when the diamonds create colonies on them. Amethyst was made on earth when...blue diamond maybe...tried to colonize it, and I guess Jasper was too." Vidalia explained.  
"Then why does she hate earth so much?" Sadie asks.  
"Let's watch." Says Kiki.

 **Steven: What? H-hold on, what?**  
 **Amethyst: We're both... from Earth?**  
 **Peridot: Well sure! Amethyst, you're from the Prime Kindergarten in Facet Five. She's from the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine!...**

"Beta huh?" Priyanka says.

 **...Have you seen that place?**  
 **Amethyst: No!**  
 **Peridot: Oh, well maybe you should! So you can see how the other half was made. Poorly!...**

"Um, Jasper didn't look poorly made to me." Doug says.

 **...No, seriously, let's go. You'll get a kick out of this.**

 **Back at the truck Lapis is watching tv. It plays camp pining hearts and Percy is telling Paulette that she became the kayak race.**

 **Lapis: Cold.**

"I agree, Paulette completely missed the point. I remember that episode." Ronaldo says.

 **Peridot: Um, just one second. I wanna check and make sure Lapis is okay...**

 **...HEY LAPIS ARE YOU OK!?...**  
 **Lapis Yeah.**

 **...ARE YOU SURE!?...**

 **Lapis Yeah.**

 **...IM LEAVING, BUT ILL BE BACK!...**

 **Lapis: Okay.**

 **...DO YOU NEED ANYTHING!?...**

 **Lapis No.**

 **...WHAT SEASON IS THAT!?...**

 **Lapis: Three.**  
 **Steven: Peridot, let's go.**  
 **Peridot: Okay, yeah, business time.**

 **Peridot removes her bow.**

 **Peridot: You know what to do with this!**

 **Peridot throws the bow to Lapis. She holds her hand up but it goes right over it, she doesn't seem to care.**

 **Next we see Steven, Amethyst and Peridot emerge from a warp pad at a desert/canyon like landscape. The walls are red and yellow with rough walls and many deformed holes all around.**

"Oh yeah, I can imagine Jasper being there. You know red?" Jamie said.  
"But it's so small." Ronaldo said.

 **Peridot: Here we are, Jasper's origin. The Beta Kindergarten.**  
 **Steven: Am I underwhelmed? It's pretty bright out here.**  
 **Amethyst: It's red.**  
 **Peridot: No kidding. Heh. Red sandstone! Hah! This is what I'm talking about! We're lucky this place hasn't blown away. Beta, am I right?**

"So the Beta kindergarden isn't very good?" Sadie asked.  
"Looks like it."says Kiki.

 **Steven: That's a math joke, right?**  
 **Peridot: Heh, c'mon, it gets worse.**

 **They follow Peridot as they walk through the narrow canyon.**

 **Peridot: I mean, this place has got the right growing conditions in a pinch. I guess...But it's too small! It was obviously a total rush job.**  
 **Steven: Uh, rush job?**  
 **Peridot: Halfway through the rebellion, Homeworld scrambled to generate extra soldiers on the ground.**

 **Peridot gestures toward a few exit holes.**

 **Peridot: Look at this, the holes don't even line up! Hehe, it's like they just threw injectors down wherever!**

 **And another.**

 **Peridot: Oh, and that one? This Carnelian came out sideways! How could she not, the walls are curved! Hehe, what a joke.**

"Hmmm. So Amethyst is a defective gem from a good kindergarden and Jasper was a descent one from a bad one. Weird." Sadie says.  
Ronaldo stops writing notes to look at Sadie.  
"Weren't you listening to Peridot? Jasper must be defective if she came from there."  
"She didn't seem defective to me." Peedee said.  
"She must have an Achilles heal of some kind, not as strong as she seems." Jamie reasoned. "This could be how they find it."

 **Amethyst: Man, I-I had no idea.**  
 **Peridot: I tell you, it really makes you appreciate the Prime Kindergarten, Amethyst. Your Kindergarten was so thought through! Sure, you might have spent extra time in the ground, but everything else is stacked in your favor! Great location, great holes, even spacing, consistent depth, a real kindergartener gets it right.**

 **Steven stops walking to look at a broken injector, missing a few legs.**

 **Steven: What happened to this injector?**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jamie says quietly.

 **Peridot: What you want to see is a vertical alignment; no angle in the exit; a clean, strong silhouette. None of these holes come close!**  
 **Amethyst: What about that one?**

 **The camera pans toward an exit that is much larger than any other hole, with the arms in an upward pose instead of at the sides.**

"Oh no, that's Jaspers isn't it?" Jenny says.  
"Oh great, Jasper was the one good gem out of that messed up place." Vidalia yells.

 **Peridot: Jasper...**  
 **Steven: This is Jasper's hole?**  
 **Amethyst: It's huge.**  
 **Peridot: Oh, come on, we already know she's tall. Let's take a closer look...**

 **Peridot approaches the hole and tries to climb her way up.**

 **...A kindergartener can tell a lot about a Gem's makeup and flaws by their exit marks...**

"Yah Peri, find something wrong with it!" Jenny yells.

 **...Steven..?...**  
 **Steven: Oh.**

 **Steven runs over and tosses Peridot up in the air. She catches the ledge to the hole.**

 **Peridot: Thanks!...You see, the problem here...wait...**

"She's not going to find anything wrong with it is she?" Priyanka says.

 **...oh, wait, oh, no, um. Now this part...**

"Oh come on, she has to have some weakness after wing born from a place like that." Ronaldo yells.

 **...hm. There's this thing where if you count the steps to the back I can...**

 **Peridot defeatedly walks out and climbs down from the hole.**

 **Amethyst: What is it?**  
 **Peridot: She's even got frictional rock melt. It's glass all the way to the back. Actually, I uh, I've never seen an exit hole this perfect.**

"Oh no..." Vidalia says feeling sorry for her friend.  
"Seriously?" Ronaldo says.

 **Amethyst: Ugh, so it is true.**  
 **Steven: Amethyst, that doesn't matter. Who you are isn't about where you came from! It's who you wanna be! It's what you worked hard for. It's what you care about! That's what really matters.**

"Hmm. Great motivation Universe." Priyanka says.

 **Amethyst: Yeah! Yeah, you're right!**  
 **Peridot/Steven: Yeah!**

Yeah!"

 **Amethyst: It's about who I wanna be!**  
 **Peridot/Steven: Yeah!**

Yeah!"

 **Amethyst: And I wanna be the Gem that beats Jasper into the dirt!**

No!

 **Peridot: Yeah!**  
 **Steven: Huh?**  
 **Peridot: Wait, no! Don't fight her! Are you not seeing this? She's the ultimate Quartz!**  
 **Amethyst: I'm doing it. Yeah, and not just for me, for all the weird holes out there! Like this guy! And "Skinny" up there! And, and, and this mess!**

 **Amethyst says looking at a huge circular hole.**

"Um, that doesn't look like a gem to me." Doug says.  
"Yeah that looks like a hole, hole." Buck says. "Dad please say this is is another spot where your burry...um...stuff. (By stuff I imply old files from campaigns he doesn't want people to see and other stuff, NO BODIES.)  
"No, I burry my...stuff...under a bridge in Empire City.  
"This is NOT good." Says Jamie.

 **Peridot: Amethyst, that's...**  
 **Amethyst: Yeah, ha! I bet she was great.**  
 **Peridot: No, no no no, hold on. Something's really wrong here. These marks are new. This hole's been dug out. Recently.**  
 **Steven: Maybe it was a prairie dog?...**

The audience rolls their eyes at Stevens naivety/ failed attempt to defuse the situation.

 **...A uh, really big one..?**

 **Peridot walks further down the path.**

Peridot: There's more!

 **The camera pans out to show dozens of holes, barred by metal poles, explaining why the injector was missing legs earlier.**

"Oh god..."Jamie says.  
"Are those cages?" Sadie asks horrified.

 **Amethyst: Woah.**  
 **Peridot: These aren't exit holes anymore.**  
 **Steven: Then what are they?**

 **Steven approaches one and reaches for one of the bars.**  
 **A Gem Monster reaches for him, pressing against the bars.**

"Ahhh!" The people in the audience shot in terror.  
"It's one of those monsters!" Doug yells.

 **Peridot/Amethyst: Steven!**

 **They both pull Steven away.**  
 **The camera pans to show all of the holes with the eyes of monsters.**

"Oh...this isn't good. This is far from good." Peedee says.  
"Why, the gems catch these things right?" Doug asks.  
"But the gems put them in bubbles. Not this, someone else did this." Sadie said.  
"And I have a pretty good idea." Jenny says nervously.

 **Steven: Corrupted Gems? In cages?**  
 **Peridot: Why? Who would do this?**  
 **Amethyst: That's who.**

 **The screen moves to show a dust clod, and Jasper looking sideways behind it.**

"Oh no..." Vidalia says. And everyone else thinks.

 **Steven:Jasper.**

 **Amethyst angrily summons her whip.**

* * *

 **Beta**

 **Amethyst: Jasper!**  
 **Peridot: What is she doing?**  
 **Steven: She's been collecting monsters.**

"Just get out of there and call the others." Kiki yells.

 **The snow monster roars, Jasper kicks it.**

 **Jasper: Pipe down!**

"Ok that's just animal abuse." Doug says.  
"Um, not animal, but no she isn't nice." Sadie says.

 **Jasper: You take orders from me now! You used to be a Quartz too, didn't you? What happened to you? Disgraceful. I can't believe I've resorted to recruiting you freaks! You're almost as bad as that Crystal runt...**

Most of the audience flares at Jasper. Vidalia and Jenny, who all like Amethyst, growl and clench their fists.  
"Ugh! I hate her." Vidalia says.

 **... Just look at you. This planet ruins everything! Well, except for me.**

"Is this what Jasper does all day?" Kiki asks disgusted. "Going around insulting things?"  
"Normally such an attitude is driven by insecurity." Priyanka says.  
"Why would she be insecure? She's 'perfect." Sadie asks.  
"But born from a defective kindergarden, on a planet that was supposed to be a colony But was lost. I'm just saying" Jamie explains. "I mean I'm not saying I sympathize with her, I'm just saying."

 **Peridot: We should go back to the Temple and grab reinforcements.**

"Yes, call for back up!" Doug says approvingly.

 **Steven: Yeah, that's a good idea. Amethyst?**

 **Amethyst is gone.**

"No!" The room shouts.

 **Peridot and Steven look around.**

 **Steven: Amethyst!**

 **Amethyst is seen leaning on an edge above Jasper.**

 **Jasper: I'll never let this planet twist me like it twisted you.**

The intercom chuckles. People look at the speaker confused.  
 _"Sorry, its just, wait until the end."_

 **Jasper: Your weakness embarrasses Homeworld. You suffer because it's what you deserve!...**

More people in the audience start growling. Not even Mr. Smiley looks particularly pleased with this gems cruelty.

...We all only get what we deserve. Right, Amethyst?!

 **Amethyst gasps and falls in front of Jasper.**

 **Amethyst: Agh!**  
 **Jasper: What do you want, runt? You here for a rematch?**  
 **Amethyst: I'm here to win!**

"KICK HER ASS AMETHYST!"  
People look over at Sadie who is standing up on her seat with her first raised.  
"What!?"

 **Jasper: You were fated to lose, the moment you came out wrong!**

 **Steven runs up to Amethyst.**

 **Steven: That's not true!**  
 **Jasper: Rose. Of course. Your lackeys never stray far. And why would they? They have no place in this, or any world!**

"Your wrong!" Yells Jamie.  
"Yeah, Amethethyst makes a great model." Vidalia said.

 **Steven: What do you mean?!**  
 **Jasper: Every Gem is made for a purpose, to serve the order of the Diamonds. Those who cannot fit inside this order must be purged! To come out misshapen, to reshape yourself outside your purpose, and to defend this ruined, worthless planet is a disgrace!**  
 **Peridot: This planet isn't all bad!**

 **Peridot hides behind a wall.**

"Oh yeah, this is the first time they've seen each other since the ship exploded." Kiki says.  
"She wasn't there when Peridot defected, this will be interesting." Jamie says.

 **Jasper: What are you doing here?**  
 **Peridot: I...I'm a Crystal Gem now!**

 **Jasper summons her helmet.**

"Well she took it well." Jenny says sarcastically.

 **Peridot: I'm not afraid of you! I've got metal powers! I'll show you!**

 **Peridot tries to pick up a metal rod with her powers, but fails, embarrassingly.**

"Wow she's really bad right now." Buck says.  
"What do you mean right now?" Doug asks.  
"In the future, or my past I guess, she was able to lift up my dads car high into the air."  
"You let them lift my van?" Dewey yells enraged.  
"Chill dad, it was when they were running the car wash. They cleaned up your head good."

 **Amethyst: Aw, jeez.**  
 **Peridot: In a moment!**  
 **Jasper: Anyone else got somethin' to say?**  
 **Steven: No! It's just us.**  
 **Amethyst: Ughh! You guuuys! Stay out of this!**

 **Amethyst picks up Steven with one hand and throws him away.**

 **Steven: Amethyst!**

"No, you need Steven." Kiki yells.  
"Don't worry, Bismuth gave her the sick whip remember?" Jenny says.

 **Amethyst: It's just you and me, Jasper, one on one!**

 **Amethyst whips Jasper's face. It looks like it hurt a little.**  
 **Amethyst then generates a second whip and smacks Jasper into a wall, cracking it.**

"Yes!" Vidalia cheered. Onion clapped.  
"I think she can do it." Jenny said.  
"Poof her!" Someone else yelled.

 **Steven: Go Amethyst!**  
 **Amethyst: Who's the runt now?!**

 **Jasper quickly recovers however.**

 **Amethyst: You ready for more?**

 **Amethyst whips Jaspers face again, this time no reaction.**  
 **Amethyst looks concerned with this.**

 **Amethyst: Uh, th-there's more where that came from!**

 **Amethyst continues whipping Jasper, she is barely sent back before shrugging off the final attack.**

"Uh...oh..." Jamie says scared.  
"I think she's just mad now." Sour Cream says.

 **Steven: Uh-oh!**

 **Amethyst pulls out her two whips, the balls are spikes and purple fire emerges down it. Amethyst goes to perform a spin dash like Jasper. Her ball becomes flaming from the fires, becoming more powerful. Amethyst charges at Jasper, creating an explosion.**

"Woah!" Peedee said.  
"Ok that HAD to have done something." Says Nanefua.

 **Amethyst is seen laying in the ground coughing from the smoke. She looks up and gasps at Jasper, still standing where she was, unaffected and casually flicking ash off her chest.**

"Are you serious!?" Vidalia yells enraged.

 **Jasper: Is it sinking in yet?**  
 **Amethyst: Are you serious?!**

 **Amethyst stands up and Jasper kicks her away.**

"No." People say sympathetically. Except Kofi, who is saying it on the inside.

 **Steven: Amethyst!**  
 **Jasper: You never had a chance.**

 **Steven notices an injector on the top of a cliff above Jasper. He throws his shield at it, causing it to fall.**

 **Amethyst and Jasper jump out of the way of the falling injector and Steven runs to Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: Steven... I can't win. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I work, she came out right, and I came out... wrong...**

"Sadly that is true." Ronaldo said ignoring the flares from several people.  
"Yeah..." Jenny admits sadly.

 **Steven: That's just what Jasper thinks. She's the only one who thinks you should be like her!**

"Exactly! Don't listen to her!" Vidalia yells.

 **Amethyst: But-**  
 **Steven: Stop trying to be like Jasper. You're nothing like Jasper! You're like me! Because we're both not like anybody...**

"Awww..."  
"And that's what makes them best friends." Peedee says.

 **...And yeah, it sucks..**

 **Jasper lifts up the injector.**

People start to worry for both Steven and Amethysts sakes.

 **... But at least I've got you. And you've got me! So stop leaving me out of this.**  
 **Amethyst: Us worse Gems stick together, right?**  
 **Steven: That's why we're the best.**

"Aww..."  
"So...so beautiful." Jamie says tearing up.

 **Steven holds out his hand and Amethyst chuckles before taking it. Amethyst stands and pulls Steven into a hug. Then they are engulfed in an explosion.**

"What!?"

The audience leans in shocked. The way it happened, looked like...like a fusion.

 **The smoke clears and we see a pair of eyes. One of which is covered by brownish hair.**

"No." Jenny says.  
"Oh yea." Vidalia says chuckling, she knows Jasper is in for it now.

 **Jasper and Peridot both looked shocked. Then we see the full fusion. She is as large as Jasper but much rounder. Her face is pudgy like Stevens and wears his shirt. Although she has one normal arm and another with an extra forearm.**

 **Fusion: What a beau-tiful day!**

"That is one weird looking fusion." Kiki said.

"Well they are both abnormal so..." Reasoned Jamie.

"Im just surprised Steven can fuse with gems." Jenny said.

 **Jasper: Huh? Who are you supposed to be?!**  
 **Fusion: Oh yeah, who am I now? I feel like Amethyst knows this.**  
 **Peridot: Forget your name, you've got a fight to win!**  
 **Fusion: I think a Rose Quartz, and an Amethyst...**

 **The fusion throws up Stevens shield and summons Amethysts whip. Then she jumps up and springs her whip at the shield.**

 **...make a...**

 **The fusion faces Jasper with her weapon. The whip and the shield combined to form a yo-yo. She faces Jasper confidently and says her name.**

 **...Smoky Quartz.**

 **Jasper: Is fusion the only trick you Crystal Gems know?!**  
 **Smoky Quartz: I've got plenty of tricks. Ever see 'sink the dink'?**

 **Smokey hits Jasper in the face and stomach with the yo-yo, knocking her to the ground.**

The room cheers. Jenny laughs.  
"She keeps getting beaten by fusions. She's going to be SO mad with this one."

 **Peridot laughs.**

 **Jasper charges at Smokey Quartz and does a spin dash attack. Smokey uses her yo-you to spring herself out of the way and Jasper runs into the wall. It breaks it and release some of the monsters.**

 **Jasper: No! My army!**

 **Peridot laughs from a levee close to one of the cells. Trying to lift a rod again.**

 **Peridot: Take that! Then take this!**

"Just give up Peri." Fryman says.

Jasper notices the snow monster gems she was harassing earlier is still trapped and runs towards it.

Smoky Quartz: Huh?...

 **Smokey swings her yo-you and it wraps around a stalagmite, it hits Jasper, knocking her down, front then back.**

"Smokey got skills." Peedee said.  
"Gets it from Amethyst." Says Vidalia.

 **... Aw, leaving so soon?**

 **Jasper gets up and runs to the monster.**

 **Jasper: I will not be beaten by another fusion!**

 **Jasper grabs on to the top of the monsters mouth and its jaw. She moves them up and down face fusing them into a giant monsterous form.**

The room gasps.  
"Oh no" says Sadie.  
"You can fuse with those things!?" Yells Doug.  
"Hold on, but if that creature was a gem that's corrupted..." Priyanka thought. "...Jasper may be in trouble."

 **Smoky Quartz: What the...?**

 **The Jasper-gem monster fusion laughs and tries to claw Smoky.**

 **Smoky Quartz: Hold on, I've got a move that will really blow you away...**

 **Smokey uses her yo-yo like a fan, it blows the Jasper fusion back. But the monster persists.**

 **...It's cool if you don't like it, I've already got three huge fans.**

 **Smokey summons two more yo-yo fans. Using one in each arm she spins to forcefully she creates a tornado. The Jasper fusion is lifted up and unfuses. Jasper tries to hold onto the gem.**

 **Jasper: We could beat them! If we stay together!**

 **Jasper unsuccessfully tries to fuse again, and ends up falling with the monster as Smokey sits and watches.**

 **Smoky Quartz: Pngeyeeeeeeeow, Kapow! Great job Smoky, Oh, thank you, thank you Smoky.**

 **The monster gets up, off of Jasper, it runs away and Jasper looks distressed.**

 **Jasper: Nobody I fuse with ever wants to stay.**

"Yeah, cuz your a jerk." Says sour cream.

 **Jasper chuckles to herself, covering her pain. Smokey stops congratulating herself to notice Jasper growing teal spikes on her arm.**

The audience gasps.  
"I knew that would happen!" Yelled Priyanka.  
"She's corrupting!" Yells Sadie.  
"Fusing with a corrupted gem causes corruption." Ronaldo writes down.  
"Quick Steven try your healing spit." Kiki says.  
"Are you crazy!?" Everyone else yells.

 **Peridot: Eww, that's disgusting!**  
 **Smoky Quartz: It's... corruption..**

 **Smokey unfuses and Steven reaches out to her.**

 **Amethyst: Steven, be careful.**  
 **Steven: But this just happened. Maybe I can do something!...**

 **Steven approaches Jasper.**

 **...Jasper, it's okay...I'm here.**

"But is Jasper going to accept it?" Peedee asked. "I mean we've seen how much she hates Rose and how crazy she is.  
"I also suspect she suffers from self-loathing due to the circumstances of her creation." Says Dr. Mahshwaran. "Born on a planet that was a failed colony and all."

 **Jasper: Rose...**

 **Jasper growles.**

 **Steven: I'm not Rose, I'm Steven, I just wanna try and heal you.**

 **Steven licks his palm and moves his hand towards Jasper, but she claws him.**

"Woah!"  
"Ungrateful jerk!" Kiki yells.  
"I knew it." Said Priyanka.

 **Amethyst: Steven!**

 **Steven notices a tear in his shirt as Peridot tries to move a rod again. Amethyst runs up to them but Steven stops her form getting closer to Jasper.**

 **Steven: Stop!**  
 **Jasper: I see how you do it now Rose, you want Gems after they're worthless, you wait until after they've lost, because when you're at the bottom, you'll follow anyone. That makes you feel like less of a failure...**

"Jeese, so cynical." Sadie says.

 **Peridot runs down to them and Jasper gestures her.**

 **... Hah! Just look at this one! You've stripped her of everything! Her limb enhancers, her status, her dignity.**  
 **Peridot: I still have one of those things.**  
 **Jasper: How can you side with Rose Quartz?! Why? Why protect this useless shell of a planet?**  
 **Peridot: It's not a shell, there's so much life. Living here, that's what I'm doing! I'm living here! I've been learning new things about myself all the time! Like how I can make metal do my bidding!..**

 **The metal rod she has been trying to move falls behind her.**

The audience chuckles a bit,  
"Not really." Fryman says,  
"Yet." Reminds Buck.

. **.. The point being Earth can set you free.**

"Aww..." Sadie and Kiki both coo.  
"She's changed so much." Says Sadie happily.

 **But Jasper is untouched, her corruption is spreading.**

 **Jasper: Earth is a prison. I got out because I'm better than this place.**  
 **Steven: It's getting worse..**  
 **Jasper: I only came back to finish you off..**  
 **Steven: Try not to move!**

 **Jasper raises furiously. The corruption is now engulfing her entire body. Making her larger and spicier all around.**

The audience is is torn, they knew Jasper was bad. But seeing how messed up she is...there's is a slight amount of putty in some of them.

 **Jasper: You can't manipulate me, Rose Quartz!**  
 **Steven: I-I'm not manipulating, I'm trying to help!**  
 **Jasper: Help...? Help?! I've been fighting from the second I broke free of the Earth's crust, because of what YOU did to my colony!...**

 **Jasper is now so much larger and bulkier, but now on all fours. She becomes more corrupted as she rants to Rose/Steven.**

The audience takes this in. Seeing the parallels of hr own broken mind and the corruption affecting her body. They couldn't help but wonder if her psyche was also speeding up the process.

 **...Because of what YOU did to my planet! Because of what YOU did to my Diamond!**

"What?" Sadie said.  
All the people's in the audience eyes widen.

 **Steven: I... Yellow Diamond?**  
 **Jasper: Wha... My Diamond!...**

The people's eyes widen, they lean in.

 **...Your Diamond!...**

People watch in suspense.

 **...PINK DIAMOND!**

"What!?" That was the general response.  
"Oh my god!"  
"Jasper was Pink Diamonds!?" Ronaldo yells. "I have been dying to get a reference but I never thought that Jasper worked for her. She doesn't even have the same color scheme?"  
"So it WAS pink who was in charge of the colony. And Rose did something to her..." Sadie said. "Yeah I guess you were right Ronaldo, Rose isn't Pink." Sadie said defeated.

The intercom had to resist saying anything.

"So, what? Did Rose kill her or...?" Priyanka asks.  
"Um, Rose was against killing." Vidalia said.  
"Well, come on mom it was war." Sour cream says.  
"We do what we must on the field." Doug says.  
"Hon, the worse thing you've done is taser that one guy." Priyanka said.  
"For my job...and it was hard." Doug says melodramatically.

 **Jasper is completely consumed by her corruption and becomes an orange-teal version of the snow monster with ram-like horns. It lunges at the group.**

The audience is still in their seats in suspense.

 **In the moment**  
 **Peridot finally uses her powers on the rod. And it goes right into Jasper.**

To the audiences further shock.

 **And Jasper poofs.**

"Wow, good job Peri..." Kiki says, still shocked from what happened.

 **Peridot: You're...welcome!**

 **Amethyst smiles at Peridot, then kneels down by Jaspers gem.**

 **Amethyst: Come here, sis.**

 **Amethyst bubbles Jasper's gems and sends it away. Steven and Amethyst console each other.**

"Well Amethyst did it." Vidalia said. "She beat Jasper."

 **Peridot, Amethyst and Steven warp back to the barn, and walk towards it.**

 **Peridot: When we get to the barn, I'm building a giant metal yo-yo! Amethyst, Steven, you'll have to catch and throw it for me.**  
 **Amethyst: I don't wanna do anything for like a month.**  
 **Steven: Uh...**

 **At the barn Lapis is seen suspending five rubies in water bubbles. The other crystal gems are around them, next to their red ship.**

"Uh, Rubies?" Sadie says confused.  
"Those are the same Rubies I mentioned beforehand." The intercom said.  
"You mean the ones that were looking for Jasper?" Jenny asked.  
"Oh, this will be interesting." Nanefua Says.

 **Amethyst groans as the episode ends.**

* * *

 **Please review.**


	17. Back To The Moon-Bubbled

**All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar**

* * *

 **Back to the Moon**

 **From where the last episode left off, all the crystal gems, including Peridot and Steven are in front of the barn. Lapis Lazuli is suspending five Rubies in water bubbles. Each with a different placement of their gem. Eye, leg, naval, chest, arm.**

 **Steven: The Rubies are back?!**

"You know I can't help but feel like this would be more suspending to us had we seen their first appearance." Ronaldo said.  
" _Give me a break, there are so many events in this kids life. To have me do all of them would be extremely long for all of us." Said the intercom._

 **Lapis: They showed up on their little ship acting very angry. So I put them in time-out.  
**  
"She's treating them like kids." Said Fryman.  
"Well they look like kids." Said Mr. Smiley.

 **Steven: I thought we were done with these guys! Why did you come back here?  
Garnet: Let's release one and just ask what they're up to.  
Steven: Ooh, ooh! Can I pick?  
Garnet: Go for it.  
Steven: Hmm... Oh! Let's talk to Leggy!  
**  
"Leggy?"  
"I thought gems didn't have names." Asked Sour Cream.

 **Pearl: Leggy?  
Steven: I named them based on the placement of their gems. There's Leggy, Army, Navy, Eyeball, and, uh... Doc...  
**  
"Ohhh...ok." Said Sour Cream.  
"I don't get the last one. Wouldn't Steven call her chest...oh I get it now." Said Jamie.

 **... Leggy seems like the easiest to talk to.  
Lapis: Leggy, come on down!**

 **Lapis releases the ruby with a gem on her leg. She plops on the ground all clueless.**

 **Steven: Hey! Hi, I'm Steven. What brings you back to Earth?  
Leggy: Uh...I... don't... know?  
Steven: Oh, uh, I understand. I used to forget why we go on missions all the time.**

"Oh Steven don't fall for that." Yelled Sadie.  
" _No actually she is just that clueless." Said the intercom._

 **Leggy: I'll just go stand over here then.**

 **Leggy walks over to the fence**

 **Steven: Let's take a chance on Army.**

 **The Ruby with the gem on her shoulder is released. She lands on the ground aggressively.**

 **Steven: Good afternoon!  
**

 **The ruby roars then charges at Steven.**

 **Army: I'll tear you limb...!  
**

 **Garnet picks her up with one arm by the collar.**

 **Garnet: Hey! Don't be like that.  
Army: Why I oughta razzle-frazzle your...**

 **The Ruby squirms and mumbles angrily.**

The audience chuckles at this Rubies toddler like behavior.

"Ok so basically Rubies ARE kids." Jamie said chuckling.  
"Rubies... are... very... infantile." Ronaldo said writing notes.  
"Is it me or do they Ll sound similar?" Doug asked.  
"Oh yeah, we think gems of the same type have the same voice, maybe just different tones." Says Jenny.

 **Garnet: Aw...**

 **Garnet tucks the Ruby under her arm.  
**

 **Army: Hey, what the...  
Garnet: Next!  
Steven: Ehh... Navy?  
**

 **The Ruby with her gem on her belly button is seen standing and dripping wet.**

"Hey, like Steven." Peedee pointed out to her gem.

 **Navy: If I remember correctly, we were on Earth...Uh... hah! This is so embarrassing!**

 **The gem covers her face and runs over to Leggy.**

" _Ok, here's a spoiler for you guys, since I'm probably not going to do the episode that shows this. This gem was probably just faking in the scene." The intercom explains._  
"Hmm...so placement on the naval means soft voice and manipulative...I'm correlating gem placement to personality." Ronaldo said to the Maheshwaran's.  
"No Ronaldo it's the gem type that determines the personality." Said Fryman.  
"No no..." Jamie said. "Yes the same gems do have the same drives and overall personality, but I do notice that gem placement tends to affect personality as well. If anything it enhances a particular aspect."  
"Yeah, look the Arm Ruby is much more brute-ish than the Leg Ruby or Garnet Ruby. Sadie said.

 **Steven: Okay, Eyeball?  
Eyeball: I'm not tellin' y'all nothin' about nothin'!**

"Ok so Eye or Nose makes you really serious." Ronaldo wrote down.  
"I like the chest placed gems the best." Said Jenny.

 **Steven: The only one left now is, uh... Doc.  
**

 **Doc is released.**

 **Doc: Where's Jasper?...  
**  
"Oh...that's going to be an issue." Says Kiki.

 **...Last time we came, you tricked us into playing that stuuupid game!...  
**  
" _Baseball." Says the intercom._  
"Hey baseball isn't stupid!" Doug yells.  
 **  
...Then, you said "She's on Neptune", so we looked, and she wasn't there. She wasn't on Neptune! Or any other planet in this whole dang solar system!...**

"They really checked every planet?" Kiki Said.  
"Man, talk about determined." Nanefua Said.  
"Amy where are you going?" Vidalia asked noticing Amethyst walking over in the background.

 **Doc: Tell us where she is right now...**

...Army jumps out of Garnet's hands to be with the others...

... No games, no tricks and no slick disguises.  
All Rubies: Yeah!  
Amethyst: HEY!...

 **The camera turns to Amethyst in the form of Jasper. She looks just like her except she's purple and with an "extra" gem on her chest.  
**  
The audience looks at the screen dumbfound, there was no way the Rubies would be THIS stupid.

 **Amethyst/Jasper: I'm right here.**

 **The Crystal Gems stare as equally dumbfound as the audience.**

 **Pearl: Is she serious? There's no way this is gonna...  
A Ruby: Look, it's Jasper!  
**  
As the Rubies cheer on screen half the audience bursts out laughing. The other half just shouts "what!"  
"Don't they see she's purple!?" Mr. Dewey asked.  
"Are Rubies MADE to be idiots?" Priyanka asked.  
"Hahaha...I think they are...hahaha." Jenny said cracking up.  
The audience members that are looking at the Rubie alike they are morons include: Jamie, Dewey, Buck, Priyanka and Doug.  
Literally everyone else is cracking up.

 **Eyeball walks over to "Jasper".**

 **Eyeball: Jasper! I'm Ruby 1F4 Cut-4ND. I fought in the war for Earth.**

"Hmm...looks like Jasper has a fan club." Says Sadie.

 **Amethyst/Jasper: Uh... At ease.  
Eyeball: I was on the ground in Facet 6 when I heard the tale of the Facet 9 Kindergarten Quartz that could. They said you popped out of the ground with your helmet on, and took out 80 Crystal Gems before the sun went down. When I found out this mission was to look for you, I nearly dissipated my form! It is an honor to finally meet you.  
Amethyst/Jasper: Yep! That's me! Always huge, never small, all the- all the time since I was made!  
**  
"Good thing Rubies are dumb." Mumbles Kofi to his mother.

 **Eyeball: Wait a minute!... You look different than I thought you would.  
**  
"Not completely dumb." Says Sadie.  
"Here it is." Says Kiki.

 **Pearl: Oh, here it is.  
Amethyst/Jasper: Oh, you must mean my tan! You know, from the sun!  
**

 **Eyeball looks suspicious for a moment, then it's gone.**

 **Eyeball: Stupid Earth sun!...  
**  
"Wow." In a sarcastic tone is the general response.  
"Can gems even get tanned?" Mr. Smiley asked.  
"Nevermind." Says Sadie in regards to her earlier statement.

 **Eyeball kicks up a clod of dirt.**

 **...I hate this planet!**

 **Amethyst as Jasper kicks up more dirt.**

 **Amethyst/Jasper: Curse this planet!  
**

The room starts laughing again watching the Rubies start kicking more dirt as the more serious people facepalm.

 **The crystal gems look at them like they are idiots as Pearl facepalms.**

 **Doc: Well, it's a good thing we finally found you. Yellow Diamond is awaiting your return. We'll take you back to Homeworld right away.  
Amethyst/Jasper: No! I-I mean-I, Jasper, have decided to stay on Earth.  
Doc: What?  
Leggy: Why?  
Navy: Yeah, why, Jasper?  
Amethyst/Jasper: Because... I gotta stay here! With these guys!...**

 **Amethyst gestures at the Crystal Gems.**

 **...Yup, gotta keep 'em prisoner. For the Diamonds.  
**

 **Army, Doc, and Eyeball solemnly clap while Navy wipes away a tear.**

"What morons." Says Jenny.  
"I hope they don't find out the truth though." Says Kiki.  
"Well yeah, otherwise they're screwed." Jenny said.

 **Leggy: Jasper...  
Navy: Such devotion.  
Doc: Well, Yellow will definitely wanna know about this...  
**  
"Oh this isn't good." Says Peedee.

 **...You'll have to file a report at the nearest Diamond base.**

 **The Rubies chatter amongst themselves.**

 **Leggy: Where's that?  
Navy: Think we passed it on the way here?  
Doc: You dummies! It's uh, it's... hm.  
Eyeball: Argh! It's there! **

**Eyeball points at the moon.**

"Oh the moon base. Where they got the information for the drill." Sadie says.  
"Wait what?" Doug says. "There isn't anything interesting the moon. NASA would have detected it.  
"Guess not." Says Vidalia.

 **Amethyst/Jasper: I gotta hold this all the way to the moon?! Hold this...hold these prisoners! I gotta bring these rebel prisoners if we're going to the moon! Can't leave them here unsupervised.  
**  
"Nice save." Buck says.

 **Doc: Very well, to the ship!  
**

 **The Rubies walk into their ship, the Roaming Eye.**

 **Pearl: What are you doing? This isn't going to work!  
Garnet: You can't hold that form forever.  
Amethyst/Jasper: I can do this! We'll go to the moon, come back, and they'll leave us alone. Just play along.  
**  
"Oh right, because Peridot broke the communicator." Kiki said. "Oh yeah, Amethyst knows what she's doing."  
"But travel to the moon takes days. I still don't think..." Doug was cut off by Ronaldo.  
"This is an advanced alien race designed for galaxy level on quest. I doubt our primitive limitations do not apply to them."

 **Amethyst slightly shoves the Crystal Gems forward, just playing her part, they walk towards the ship. Amethyst looks at Peridot and Lapis.**

 **Amethyst/Jasper: Oh hey! You guys wanna be prisoners too?  
Lapis: Not really.  
Amethyst/ Jasper: Alright! Just checking.**

 **In the Roaming Eye. It is bigger on the inside.**

"Wow, I thought it would be cramped." Sadie said.  
"Trans-Dimensional manipulation." Ronaldo said writing down more notes.

 **Rubies: Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!  
Steven: Woah, it's huge in here! I thought it'd be super cramped.  
Eyeball: Hey! This ain't no pleasure cruise!  
Amethyst/Jasper: Yeah! Show some respect, you... Crystal Germs!  
**  
"That's actually a good impression." Says Kofi.

 **Doc: Yeah, you tell 'em Jasper.  
Army: I bet they got those germs from Earth!**

 **The crystal gems pretend to be in distress. Using really bad acting that anyone but the Rubies would have been able to pick up on.**

 **Garnet: Aw, curses! I can't believe we've been caught, and by none other than Jasper! So cross over it.  
Steven: Uh huh, that sure is Jasper! The one that caught us. Harumph.  
Pearl: Of all the indignities! Do what you want! I'll never talk!  
Amethyst/Jasper: Heh. I wish.  
**  
The room chuckles.

 **Eyeball: Yeah, haha! She talks a lot!  
Amethyst/Jasper: Go sit over there now!  
Nave: Wow. Jasper's so funny and strong!  
Leggy: I was just thinking that!  
Amethyst/Jasper: Heheh. This is fun.  
**  
Vidalia chuckles. "Yeh, I can imagine that."

 **Doc: Jasper!  
Amethyst/Jasper: Ah! I'm Jasper!  
Doc: Please feel free to take my seat right up front. The captain's seat. It would be an honor.  
Amethyst/Jasper: Yeah. Yes. Sure thing.  
**

 **Amethyst/Jasper sits in the captain's seat.**

 **Doc: I hope it's to your liking.  
Amethyst/Jasper: It's alright.  
Doc: You can go ahead and head towards the moon base whenever you're ready.  
**  
"Uh, oh." Says Vidalia. "I don't think Amy knows how to fly that thing."  
"Wouldn't she have flown to earth?" Doug asked.  
"No, Amethyst as made on earth...didn't we already tell you that?"

 **Amethyst/Jasper: Uuuuh, of course! Heh.**

 **Amethyst looks at the controls and Steven groans nervously.**

So does some of the audience members. Specifically Jenny and Vidalia.

 **Amethyst/Jasper: Uh, listen. I'm Jasper, and I'm too worn out from catching rebels to fly, so I'll just sit here like this and you work the thing to get us to the moon. Got it?  
Doc: Yes. Of course.**

 **Eyeball looks at them and sheds a tear.**

"Is Eyeball jealous?" Kiki asked.  
"Hmm, this one was the warfighter right?" Priyanka asked. "Given her attitude and craving of a relationship I wouldn't be surprised if she has untreated PTSD."  
"From what we've seen the Diamonds don't seem the type to give therapy." Jamie said.

 **Doc: To the moon, then?  
Amethyst/Jasper: To the moon, then!  
Rubies: To the moon, then!**

 **The ship floats up towards the moon. A small black hole appears at the top and it is pulled quickly towards the moon.**

"Was that a miniature black hole?" Sadie asked.  
"I think it was." Ronaldo said writing down that home world has utilized black-hole transportation.  
"Why did the ship warp like that?" Peedee asked.  
"It's a black hole. It's density is so great even light is pulled inside." Sadie explained. "It was pulling the ship molecule by molecule, and yet somehow the gems were able to keep it stable enough to not just avoid being sucked in completely, but use it to travel."

 **Doc: We'll be arriving shortly.  
Amethyst/Jasper: Hey, keep my seat warm. While I check on our, uh, prisoners.  
**  
"They aren't even in cages." Kofi pointed out huffing.

 **Doc: Yes, Jasper. Good idea.  
Pearl: NOOOOOO! Stay away from us you brute!  
**  
"Ok we gotta teach Pearl how to lie." Kiki said.  
"I can do that!" Jenny said excitedly.

 **Amethyst: Tone it down, Pearl. That one Ruby wants to throw you out into space.  
**

 **Army looks at Pearl menacingly then punches her palm. Pearl whinces.**

 **Pearl: Sorry. Got a bit carried away.  
Steven: Uh, you okay, Amethyst? You've been holding that form forever now.**

 **Amethyst is sweating.**

"Ok so holding a form takes effort." Sadie said.  
"Oh yeah, when Amy would model for me she would take breaks." Vidalia said.

 **Amethyst: I've got it under control...  
Amethyst/Jasper: Hey, my seat better still be warm when I get over there!**

 **The Roaming Eye smoothly hovers onto the moon base's ground floor. The rubies, "Jasper" and their "prisoners" exit while exiting light from their gems.**

"Oh cool, look they're like headlights." Mr. Smiley said.

 **Doc: All clear!  
Eyeball: Right this way, Jasper.  
Pearl: Oh, Jasper, won't you ever let us go?**

 **Steven starts floating away but Garnet quickly grabs him and holds his hand.**

Eyeball uses her gem to shed a light on the dark floor, then at one of the diamond murals.

 **Eyeball: Look at this place - frozen in time. An Era-1 base. Her Era-1 base. It was a tragedy, what happened to her.  
**

The audience leans in, they all had a good idea who Eyeball was referring too, given how important the intercom said this episode was and Jasper's last words before corruption.

 **Leggy: Who is that anyway?  
Eyeball: Were you made yesterday?! That...  
**

 **The screen pans to a diamond mural, but this one is pink. She has her gem on her naval, large, jagged hair and a single planet she is reaching up to get. Earth.**

 **... is Pink Diamond.**

The audience gasps.

"Oh my god!" Jamie shouts.  
"Finally!" Ronaldo said getting out his phone to record.

 **Steven looks up at the mural uneasily.**

 **Eyeball: Jasper, maybe it's best if you explain.  
Amethyst/Jasper: What, me? No. No, you do it. I'm, like, too messed up about it?  
Eyeball: I understand. She was your original Diamond.**

The audience leans in, they wear all curious about this "Pink Diamond".

 **The rubies and lead "Jasper" and the other gems up the staircase, passing the pink diamond Mural.**

 **Eyeball: Earth was Pink Diamond's colony. Everything was going smoothly at first. Kindergartens were incubating their first soldiers. Big, warm pieces of Quartz...like this mountain over here...**

 **Eyeball looks at Jasper.**

Priyanka was groaning.

 **...were being created from its rich minerals with great success. Then... bam! One of Pink Diamond's very own Quartz soldiers started a rebellion and took it too far...  
**  
"They don't even say WHY she rebelled?" Kiki asked shocked.  
"Propaganda." Dewey said. "I mean...I...um assume."

 **Eyeball turns to "Jasper".**

 **Eyeball: Where were you when it happened?  
Amethyst/Jasper: Oh, you know, around.  
Eyeball: Iwas there. I saw it with my own eye. I watched the leader of the Crystal Gems Rose Quartz... shatter Pink Diamond!  
**

The audience is silenced. A piece of popcorn falls out of onions mouth from the hand he just took.

"She shattered her!" Sadie finally said shocked.  
"Wow." Buck said.

"Dang Stevens mom had gauls." Says Peedee.  
"Well, give her a break it was war." Jamie said.  
"I know but... I mean with what happened with Bismuth...actually, I kind of hate rose right now." Kiki said.  
"You think YOU hate Rose?" Mr. Smiley said. "Look at Steven."

 **On the screen Steven is utterly horrified. He looks over at Garnet and Pearl. Garnet has a blank look. Pearl is shaking and covering her mouth.**

 **Steven: No... Rose Quartz would never do that! A-And, sure, she had to fight but...but she would never shatter someone!**

 **The rubies look at him as if he were joking. Amethyst looks at her friend with pity.**

 **Doc: Hey! We got a problem.**

 **Doc said from the panel room. The others run up.**

 **Doc: The panel is broken. The communicator is gone! There's no way to contact Yellow Diamond from this hub.**

 **All the rubies huddle around the broken panel, not noticing Amethyst sweating.**

 **Eyeball: Crystal Geeems!  
Other Rubies: Unbelievable! Rude! No respect!**

 **Amethyst briefly returns to her normal form  
**  
The audience freaks out. Then they calm down when Amethyst changes back.

 **Eyeball: See? They'll stoop to anything!  
Doc: We'll have to take you to Homeworld to file a report in person.  
**  
"No!" Vidalia and Jenny yell.

 **Amethyst/Jasper: I can't! I can't go!  
Rubies: Huh? I don't understand. What do you mean? What's going on?**

" **Jasper" speaks to Eyeball.**

 **Amethyst/Jasper: You know what? You know me. Do me a favor and go back home and file the report for me. I'm trusting you, soldier.**

 **Eyeball smiles as "Jasper" pets her head.**

 **Eyeball: Wow. Of course!  
Doc: That settles it. All right, Rubies, back to the ship!**

 **As the rubies return to their ship Amethyst gives Pearl a smug look. Eyeball waves to "Jasper" before the ship closes. And Amethyst finally reverts to normal. Exhausted.**

"Phew..." was the general response of the audience.  
"Wow, that actually worked." Sadie said.  
" I think we owe 95 percent of that the the Rubies stupidity." Kofi said.

 **Steven: All right, Amethyst!  
Garnet: You really held it together.  
Pearl: You did it! I told you you could.  
**  
"What? No she didn't!" Peedee said.

 **Amethyst high fives Pearl and Steven while chuckling.**

Steven walks over to the Pink Diamond mural, facing it with confusion.

"Stevens still beat up over it." Kiki sadly acknowledges.

 **The Roaming Eye's door opens.**

 **Doc: Hey, you need a ride back to Earth? I could sit on your lap if you want...What?!**

"Oh no!"  
"Ahhh!"  
"Oh this can't be good..." Sadie says worried.

 **Amethyst: I'm still Jasper!**

Despite the seriousness of the situation some couldn't help but laugh a little at Amethysts attempt to trick them. Not even looking like Jasper anymore.

 **Doc: We've been tricked? Again?!**

 **All the other rubies peep their heads out shocked. Eyeball in particular looks hurt and betrayed.**

 **Doc: Rubies, assemble!  
**

 **All the rubies march out of the pod. They form on top of each other, Leggy and Navy at the bottom. Doc in the middle, Army on the side, and Eyeball on top of Doc. They are engulfed in a light and fuse into one Quintuple fusion ruby.**

"Gah!" Sadie and Jenny scream.  
"Oh...my god," says Peedee.  
"This won't be good." Jamie says.  
 **  
Ruby Fusion: Yeah! We won't let you trick us again!**

 **The screen moves to Steven who is behind a the giant Ruby by the door.**

 **Steven: Hey, Rubies! If you're gonna fight, take it outside!**

 **Steven presses his hand on the door opening panel. The door opens and the fusion gets sucked halfway out the door.**

 **Ruby Fusion: You can't get rid of us that easy!**

 **Pearl and Garnet fuse into A red gem with Peridot like hair, with a hammer in a tuxedo, with Amethyst on her shoulder.**

" _Sardonyx, a fusion of Pearl and Garnet." The intercom explains._  
"Ugh...I hate that fusion." Vidalia groans.

S **teven: I bet she can.**

 **Sardonyx bashes her hammer on the fusion, it groans before breaking up. All the smaller Rubies go out of the base into space.**

"Yeah!" The room cheers.

 **But Eyeball grabs on the Steven as she's flying out. Taking Steven with her.**

"No!" The room yells in shock and horror.

 **Steven yells as he is thrown through space, Amethyst calls after him and Sardonyx looks helpless.**

"Don't worry everyone, this is the past, right?" Kiki says trying to calm everyone, but mostly herself down. "Steven has already survived this, right?"  
" _Just watch." Says the intercom._

* * *

 **Bubbled**

 **Steven wakes up.**

"Oh good he's alive." Kiki says.  
"But how?" Priyanka asked.

 **He has a vision of the Rubies being scattered through space. He realizes that he has unintentionally created a bubble around himself, keeping him alive.**

"Oh, he put up a bubble. That's good." Says Peedee.  
"That thing is indestructible, well except for Bismuth I guess, but he should be fine." Says Sadie.  
"Until he runs out of air or starves." Reminds Priyanka.  
" _The bubble has its own atmosphere." Says the intercom._  
Priyanka thinks. "Well...he can still starve."

 **Steven: The Rubies? Huh? Whoa! Oh, geez!**

 **Steven screams as he falls with incredible speed through space. Then he collides with one of the rubies.**

 **Eyeball: You!**

 **Eyeball says menacingly.**

 **Steven: Eyeball!...There goes the Earth...  
**  
"Well at least he's not going to be alone." Kiki says.  
"Hey, that little freak doesn't look like good company." Says Jenny.

 **Eyeball: There goes my whole platoon! This is a mess!...**

 **Eyeball starts walking around the bubble.**

 **...What'll I say in my report? How will I even make my report? This is a nightmare!...**

 **She kneels down and glares at Steven.**

 **... And this is all your fault!  
Steven: Whoa! Hey, no, it's not! You were trying to hurt my friends!  
**  
"Yeah!" Agrees Sadie.

 **Eyeball: But you opened the airlock in the moon base! You sent us flying into space, with no hope of ever returning!  
**  
The audience was silent for a bit.  
"You know she makes a good point." Ronaldo whispers to Sadie, she gently punches him in the arm.

 **Steven: ... Okay, so maybe that was my fault. I'm sorry. There, are you happy?  
Eyeball: No. You're lucky you're in that bubble, or I'd pop you right in the face.  
**  
"Greeeaaaat company." Jenny says gargling sarcasm.

 **Steven: Well, if you're going to be a grump about it, then we can just float in silence until we both die!  
Eyeball: Sounds great!  
Steven: Fine!  
Eyeball: I can't wait!  
Steven: Me, neither!**

"Please don't die." Sadie says.

 **The two of them float through space in silence.**

"You know, space is actually, very beautiful."Kiki says to Sadie.  
"You said it."  
"I think I have a new idea for a play." Says Jamie. "Two astronauts, on different sides of a war, stick in a pod drifting through space together until one of the sides find theme, but what that side does the other astronaut is dead."  
"Not bad Jamie, but it wouldn't be much of a play since were all WATCHING that happen now." Reminds Mayor Dewey.  
"Oh...well...I can show it in Empire city."

 **Steven takes his phone out of his pocket.**

 **Steven: What? No signal?...**

"Of course not Steven your in space." Priyanka Says.

...Come on, I'm right by a satellite!

 **A satellite flies by.**

"Hmmm, good point." Vidalia Says.  
"Wait that's not right, Steven would still have to be in earth orbit, it doesn't look like that." Kiki says.  
"I think that's one of those...drifted from orbit satellites." Ronaldo said. "Don't by the sn'eople to disrupt our televisions."  
"Son why would they do that?" Fryman asks.  
"Exactly my question."

The father groans.

 **Steven: If I don't die out here, first thing I do back on Earth is change my phone plan.**

 **Eyeball groans.**

 **Eyeball: I shouldn't have ever come back to that dumb planet!...**

 **Eyeball lays on her back.**

 **...When I heard rumors there might still be Crystal Gems on Earth, I couldn't believe it. A thousand years of fighting were all for nothing! And Rose Quartz might still be alive? She must be! Why else would someone as important as Jasper be back on Earth? For closure, that's why. I wanted it, too. I wanted to see Rose Quartz with my own eye. At the very least, I thought Jasper might have some answers, but... It wasn't even her...just another trick.  
**  
"Aww, now I almost feel bad for her, almost." Sour Cream Says.

 **Steven: That's what you really wanted? To see Rose Quartz?  
Eyeball: More than anything.  
**  
"Steven don't!" Sadie yells. "She will kill you!"

 **Steven: Well, then today's your lucky day.  
Eyeball: How's that?  
Steven: I... know where Rose Quartz is.  
**  
"No!" The room screams.

 **Eyeball: What? Where is she?!  
Steven: She turned into me.  
Eyeball: Right. And I have two eyeballs...which I don't!...  
**  
"Oh good she doesn't believe." Says Nanefua.

 **...You expect me to believe anything, don't you?...  
**  
"Kind of." Kofi Says.  
"You believed that a orange gem got a TAN and turned PURPLE." Priyanka Says.

 **...Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me four times, you already fooled me, and you can't fool me again.  
Steven: Look, I can prove it! I have her Rose Quartz gem!  
**

 **Steven says lifting up his shirt.**

 **Eyeball: That's more of a pinkish-red than a real Rose Quartz reddish-pink.  
**

The room chuckles a little.

 **Steven: That's because you're looking at it through my bubble! Hold on... Here, check this out! ...**

 **Steven summons his shield.**

 **... Look, I can summon her shield! It's got a rose on it and everything!  
Eyeball: Who cares about her shield? Her huge sword is what I remember.  
Steven: Uh, I left that in my lion...  
**  
The room laughs again.  
"Only Steven can get away with saying that." Peedee Says.

 **Steven "swims" up to Eyeball and pulls out his phone, showing a picture of his mother and poses.**

 **Steven: Look. Tell me you don't see the resemblance.  
**  
"Well I gotta give him that." Doug says.

 **Eyeball: Are you kidding me? You're despicable. We're gonna die out here, and you're just gonna make fun of me until we do! You're even crueler than Rose Quartz...**

 **Steven looks at the picture sadly. Then a small asteroid ricochets bubble.**

The audience's eyes widen, they gasp and go silent. Well most of them.

"Uh oh." Says Mr. Smiley.

 **Steven: Uh, Eyeball?**

 **A cluster of small asteroids hit the bubble.**

 **Steven: Eyeball?!  
Eyeball: That's not my...**

 **Eyeball gasps and starts dodging asteroids.**

"They must be miles and miles from earth by now." Says Kiki.

 **Eyeball: Oh, great! Asteroids incoming! Find cover, soldier!  
Steven: I am in cover, you get somewhere safe!**

 **Steven says as Eyeball dodges asteroids.**

 **Steven: Wow!  
Eyeball: I think I'm losing my luster..**

 **The Bubble hits a ramp-like asteroid and now they start bouncing off multiple other asteroids.**

"How can an asteroid even be snapped like that?" Buck asks.

 **Steven and Eyeball both start screaming.**

 **Eyeball: We're heading right for that big one!  
Steven: Nooo! Oh? **

**The large asteroid turns around, revealing it to be ring-shaped, and they smoothly go through it.**

"Huh? That geologically makes no sense for an asteroid." Priyanka Says.  
"As long as Stevens safe I'm not going to question it." Sadie says.

 **Steven and Eyeball float safely again.**

 **Eyeball: I'm... alive.  
Steven: We made it!**

 **Ruby stands up and cheers herself.**

 **Eyeball: I'm unstoppable! Agh!**

 **Eyeball gets hit right in the gem by a asteroid the size of her head.**

"Ohhh, that's gotta hurt." Says Sour Cream.

 **Steven: Eyeball!  
**

 **Eyeball floats off into space with her eye-gem cracked.**

 **Steven: Oh, no! No! I've...**

 **Steven stretches the side of his bubble into a small tunnel that surrounds Eyeball, bringing her inside his.**

 **... got you! Oh, geez! You okay?  
Eyeball: Get off me!**

 **Eyeball's body glitches, she covers her gem-eye.  
**  
The audience's eyes widen.

"What's happening to her?" Priyanka asks.  
"Her gem is cracked, now she's glitching I guess." Sour Cream explained.  
"This is interesting." Says Ronaldo. "What? The Lapis Lazuli had her entire gem cracked she was weakened but still stable."

 **Steven: Whoa! What's wrong?**

 **Eyeball glitches again and looks at Steven with a grumpy face.**

 **Steven: Your gem is cracked!  
Eyeball: What?! This is just perfect!  
Steven: Don't worry, I can fix your gem!  
Eyeball: I'm not falling for any of your...**

 **Before Ruby could further object she glitches some more. She morphs into a liquid cloud, then her limbs shrink so she's just a head before glitching to her normal form.**

"Man, your right Ronaldo. She's really breaking up." Jamie said.  
"I wonder why Lapis held herself together better?" Jenny asks.  
"Maybe Lapis's are just made that way?" Suggests Nanefua.

 **Steven: I'm serious, I can help.  
Eyeball: Fine. I guess I got nothing else to lose.  
Steven: Thank you.  
**  
"Oh, Steven, always gotta be the nice guy." Sadie says half approving.

 **Steven approached Eyeball with his tongue out, he presses it on her gem.**

"Ew," Peedee says before turning to the Maheshwarans. "You better hope he doesn't kiss your daughter that way."  
The Maheshwarans look appalled.  
"What!" They both scream.  
"Our daughter does NOT have that kind of relationship with the Universe kid!" Priyanka screams.  
"Well...actually..." Doug says.  
"Did she tell you?" Priyanka asks her husband worryingly.  
"Oh no, I just guessed form their interacitactions." Doug says.  
"Oh they are totally dating." Ronaldo says.  
"Intercom, please tell me the truth." Priyanka begs.  
And it responds "Steven and Connie are not officially in a relationship, at the moment."  
"Oh good." Priyanka says calming down a little.

 **An uncomfortable Eyeball forces Steven back.**

 **Eyeball: WHAT was that supposed to be?! What in the cosmos is wrong with...**

 **Eyeballs cracked gem heals.**

 **...you?  
Steven: See? It worked!  
Eyeball: I... I can't believe it! There were rumors back during the war, that Rose Quartz could heal her Crystal Gem soldiers, keeping her small army in contention with the superior forces of Homeworld. Wow! It really is you! Rose Quartz!  
**  
"Uh oh..." everyone thinks.  
"Hey, maybe since Steven healed her she will let him live?" Says Jamie hopefully.

 **Steven: Yup, it's me- the mighty Rose Quartz!  
Eyeball: And now we're stuck out here, floating aimlessly through outer space! Pff!  
Steven: How'd we get ourselves into this mess?**

 **The duo starts laughing. Then Eyeball looks sinister.**

 **Eyeball: The mighty Rose Quartz.**

 **Eyeballs gem shimmers, and she pulls out her weapon, a chisel knife.**

"Never mind..." Jamie says.  
"Run Steven run!" Kiki screams.  
"Run where?" Jenny asks. "Their in a bubble!"

 **Steven looks at the knife worried.**

 **Eyeball: I never thought I'd get a chance like this. I can't believe you're all mine!**

The audience gasps with fear as the insane ruby jumps at Steven. Trying to kill him with her knife thinking he's his own mother.

 **Steven barely dodges her attacks and expands the bubble to give them more space. He's at the bottom and Eyeball is on top.**

 **Steven: Why are you attacking me?!  
**  
"Why do you think Steven! Your mom!" Sadie yells. At that moment she suddenly realizes how much Rose seemed to have left troubles for him. How much Steven must resent her now.

 **Eyeball: Don't act surprised, Rose Quartz! You shattered a Diamond!**

"Hmmm. How do you think exactly?" Ronaldo ponders."The breaking point? Couldn't have been the sword..."  
"Your asking that now!?" Fryman yells at his son.

 **Eyeball chases Steven in a circle around the bubble. The audience watches Steven scream as Eyeball maniacally chases him up and around.**

 **Eyeball: Ooh, I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna take your gem and bring it back!  
Steven: What?! No! Please don't take my gem! Wait, what would even happen to me?**

 **Steven stops to think and Eyeball bumps into him. She sits on top of Steven on his back. Her knife floats in the middle of the bubble and she reaches up to grab it, grinning with murderous intent.**

The room screams, actually terrified for Stevens life.

"Do something Steven! Like a shield or something!" Kiki yells.

 **Steven: W-Wait! You don't have to do this!**

 **The Ruby laughs maniacally.**

 **Eyeball: Oh, give it up already! You can't take this away from me! I'm gonna be a legend! I'll go down in history! What will the Diamonds say when they hear that a Ruby defeated Rose Quartz They're gonna give me my own pearl!**

 **Eyeball bites the pommel of the knife and laughs.**

"She's crazy..." Kofi whispers to his mother.  
"Another sign of untreated PTSD,"Priyanka says. "Need for approval. What could be better than a person conditioned to love you?"

 **Steven: Wha?! Wait! Please listen! I'm really not my mom! I don't want to hurt you! Just- Just think for a second. We're lost out in space. How are you going to get back to Homeworld alone?  
Eyeball: I've already made up my mind!**

The audience looks in horror as the ruby brings her blade down at Steven.

 **Steven, in the heat of the moment deactivates his bubble and throws Eyeball out. He then reseals himself and breathes again normally.**

"Oh thank god!" Sadie says.  
"Woah, that was nasty." Says Buck.

 **Steven watches as Eyeball floats through space. Steven puts his hand on the bubble then curls up in a ball. The bubble shrinks.**

"Ok now so how is Steven going to get out of this?" Sour. Cream asks.

 **Some time later the bubble is approached by two glowing lights.  
**  
The audience silently prays that it is either astronauts or the gems in the Rubies ship.

 **Steven is pulled in through a hatch.**

The audience watches nervously.

 **Steven awakens. And sees the gems in front of him.**

"Yes! They found him!" Sadie says.  
Everyone else is relieved.

 **The gems embrace Steven as a sad song plays over their words.  
**  
The audience tears up, couples hold each other. Jamie's cry.

 **Later Steven sits in a chair and Garnet stands beside him. Pearl and Amethyst are by one of the Roaming Eye's consoles.**

 **Steven: How come nobody told me about Pink Diamond?  
Garnet: We all did what we had to during the war. Everything's different now.  
Steven: But did mom really do it? Did she really shatter her?  
Garnet: She had to. The Earth belonged to Pink Diamond. Destroying her was the only way to save the planet. For Amethyst to be herself, for Pearl to be free...**

Kiki can't help but look at the look Pearl has on her face when Garnet talks about Rose shattering Pink Diamond. Thinking that Pearl knows something the others don't.

 **... for me to be together. For you to exist.  
**  
"All good points." Jamie says.

 **Steven: But I thought... A-at least she'd never...**

"His entire image of his mother just got shattered didn't it?" Sadie says rhetorically.

 **Garnet: She didn't always do what was best for her. But she always did what was best for Earth.  
Steven: Even if it meant shattering someone...  
Garnet: Yes.**

 **Steven sighs.**

 **Steven: Thanks for telling me.  
**  
"So is that why all those gems keep coming to earth, revenge?" Mayor Dewey asks.  
"Is that why they took Steven in place of us, to punish him for what his mom did?" Sadie asks.  
" _Yes, but not the last time, they visited, the original reason they came to earth now." The intercom says referring to the incident resulting in Stevens departure. "That will be exp,aimed soon enough, as well as what is happening on home world as we speak."_

The people look nervous.

" _Until then more episodes. Now quick question. See there is this one episode titled "Buddies Book" that I could show you. But in the long run it really isn't that related to gem culture, nothing that isn't explained later, and I really wanna get to one called "Stevens dream" and the following arc."_

The people of beach city murmur with each other.

" _So what do you want?"_

* * *

Please review


	18. Buddies Book-Stevens Dream

**All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar**

* * *

 **Buddies Book**

 **Steven and Connie excitedly ride Lion and warping to a Library parking lot.**

 **Connie: Great job parking, Lion!  
Steven: Eh. It's a little crooked.**

 **Lion growls.**

 **Steven: Never mind. It's perfect!  
Connie: Is Lion gonna be okay parked out here?  
Steven: Oh, yeah. Uh, I just gotta lock him up...**

 **Steven presses on Lions thigh and says "Boop. Boop." then walks off with Connie.**

"Did that actually work?" Peedee half seriously asks.

 **... Don't worry. He's not going anywhere.**

 **Lions walks off.**

The room laughs.

 **Connie: I still can't believe this'll be your first time inside of a library.  
Steven: Why?  
Connie: Because libraries are full of your favorite thing.**

 **Connie opens the library for Steven,**

 **he gasps as he sees books everywhere.**

 **Steven: Books!**

 **The librarian shushes Steven. So Steven whispers "boookkkssss".**

"Hmm. I dont think ive ever seen a kid so into reading." Mr. Smiley said.

 **Steven and Connie walk to a table with three large educational books.**

 **Connie: All right. Time to beat these books.  
Steven: Ah. What did they do to you?  
Connie: I'm mainly trying to get a head-start on seventh grade. We'll be covering a lot of new stuff, so... I just want to be prepared.**

"Thats our girl." Priyanka says proudly.

 **Steven: Can't you just use your phone to look stuff up?  
Connie: Last time I relied on the Internet for info, I ended up writing a very, uh... erroneous paper about raccoons having heat-vision.**

"I remember that." Doug says.

"We grounded her for a week." Priyanka adds.

"How old was she?" Kiki asks.

"Seven." Priyanka admits. "But heat vision, she still should have known better."

 **Steven: Raccoons have heat-vision!?**

The Maheshwaran's facepalm while the rest of the audience cracks up.

 **Connie: You should take a look around while I get started. There's tons of stuff here I'm sure you'll love.  
Steven: Okay. B-R-B.**

 **Steven walks through the book aisles.**

 **Steven: Nonfiction? Wild.**

 **Steven trips on a wheeled ottoman, he then begins riding it.**

 **Steven: Whee! Wow! There's even cool books on the bottom shelves!**

"You are NOT supposed to use an ottoman like that!" Priyanka yells.

 **Steven continues riding the ottoman until he notices a book under the bottom shelf.**

 **Steven: Huh? What are you doing down here, little buddy?**

 **Steven picks up the book and blows the dust off the cover, but there are no words.**

 **Steven: It's blank!**

 **Steven opens the book and sees Gem structure sketches.**

Ronaldo gasps. "What is this book? I must go to the library after this movie!"

 **Steven: Whoa...**

 **Steven runs over to Connie who is reading books at the table.**

 **...Connie! Look!  
Connie: It's blank.  
Steven: It's the journal of first mate Buddy Buddwick!**

"Oh right, the first mate of the founder of beach city." Jamie said.

"My ancestor." Mayor Dewey said proudly.

"Oh yeah, he ran into the gems when they were sailing didnt they?" Saide said remembering the playl

 **Connie: Like, the real thing?  
Steven: Yeah! Jamie did a play about how Buddy helped the first Mayor Dewey discover Beach City! There's even drawings of Gem locations in here!  
Connie: Oh, my gosh! Forget homework...**

 **Connie forcefully pushes all the books off the table.**

Her parents shake their heads disapprovingly.

 **...Let's take it from the top!  
Steven: Yeah!**

"Ok, just so you guys know, the scenes where Steven reads from the book will be animated. Based off of Connie and Stevens imaginations. Just to clarify." The intercom explains.

 **Steven opens the book and Steven/Connie's imaginations take place of reality. Using Jamie as the voice/body of Buddy. Presumably because of Jamie's portrayal of him.**

 **We see Buddy/Jamie watch as a Statue as William Dewey is erected. Buddy turns away sadly and walks to the beach, writes his name in the sand, which is then washed away by the waves. He slumps sadly.**

 **-  
Buddy/Jamie/Narration: After narrowly escaping certain doom, Captain William Dewey and I, his first mate Buddy, founded the land of Beach City. With Captain Dewey's legacy cemented — well, bronzed — I wondered what my legacy would be. Would anyone remember my name? Or will it be washed away by the ocean of time?**

"Oh hey, look its me!" Jamie said enthusiastically. "I wonder if I can include this in my resume."

 **Steven: I'm picturing Buddy as Jamie being all sad.  
Connie: Oh, yeah. Drama zone.**

 **Buddy/Jamie: No! I shall not disappear! I shan't die a lowly first mate! I schwill do something great with my life! I'll comb the world in search of greatness!**

 **We see a map which shows the path that Buddy traveled, he lands in Europe and walks along the strawberry battlefield the gems often visited.**

 **Buddy/Jamie/Narration: And so began a new chapter of my life — to explore the previously unexplored and to make my mark on the world! I traveled for many days and nights until, finally, I found myself in a field of sorts... or should I say, a field of swords, intermingled with giant, sweet-smelling strawberries as big as one's head...**

"Hey the gem battlefield!" Peedee points out.

 **Jamie leans against a bush with a shield in it and sketches one of the gem weapons in his journal calling it "Titans Hammer" while eating slices of giant strawberry.**

 **..."Who could've wielded such a weapon?" I pondered. "What sort of battle could this have been used for?" I contemplated. I continued to sketch, sinking into deep concentration when I suddenly felt the touch of a familiar hand.**

 **Buddy's shoulder is touched by a familiar hand. He turns around and see's Pearl and Garnet. Except since this is Stevens imagination they are in their current forms.**

"Um I think the gems would be dressed differently Steven." Jenny says.

 **Garnet: Ahoy.  
Pearl: Salutations.**

 **Buddy/Jamie/Narration: It was two of the Crystal Gems.**

 **Connie: Hmm. Would the Gems have looked different back then?  
Steven: Yes. Definitely.**

 **Now Pearl and Garnet appear wearing old english outfits, matching their color schemes.**

 **Buddy/Jamie/Narration: It was two of the Crystal Gems that had saved my captain from a sea beast.**

"Well thats better." Jenny said.

 **Pearl: And now we're here to save you.  
Buddy: Jamie: But I'm not in peril. I'm just a humble traveler who wants my name to be remembered by everyone for all time.  
Pearl: Well, travel not here, traveler, as this place is very dangerous.  
Buddy/Jamie: Very well. I'll go elsewhere.  
Pearl: Wait! There are many places on this Earth that a human like you should avoid.**

 **Pearl marks multiple locations on Buddies map before handing it back to him.**

 **Pearl: Here's a convenient marking of all the places where you should absolutely, under no circumstances, visit if you'd like to keep your short life.**

"Oh yeah because now he's going to stay away from those places." Jenny said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about, of course he's going to go." Kofi says not understanding the sarcasm.

"I am definitely going there!" Ronaldo says taking pictures of the map on the screen with his phone.

 **Garnet: Only the bravest, most courageous, most memorable explorers would dare to visit these fascinating places.  
Pearl: Yes, that's essentially what I just said. Anyway, glad we cleared that up. Fare thee well.**

 **Garnet and Pearl ride off on a Penny-farthing bicycle.**

 **Buddy/Jamie/Narration: Surely, if I do explore these places, I'll be remembered as brave and courageous!**

 **Jamie begins to explore the designated spots, beginning at the Sky Spire, approaching the floating rocks and the tiny home that once held the heaven beetle.**

"Hey thats the place where Opal first formed!" Saide pointed out gleefully.

"Um, Opal?" Doug asks.

"She's like Garnet, except shes Amethyst and Pearl fused together." Kiki said.

 **Next is the Lunar Sea Spire, walking down the halls passing by Crystal Shrimp, observing the multi-armed statues.**

"What is that place?" Buck asks.

" _The sea spire." The intercom says. "Unfortunately it sank when Steven forgot to replace the moon-goddess statue."_

"What? Nooooo!" Ronaldo whines.

 **Then the Communication Hub.**

" _And the communication Hub. Destroyed by the gems when it was hurting television, then rebuilt by Peridot and destroyed by them again. Actually rebuilt and destroyed again several times but lets not get into that now."_

 **Steven and Connie flip through the sketches he drew from his explorations. Except the Communication Hub is named the Temple of Hubris. And the Crystal Shrimp are called Sparking Slugs.**

 **Steven: He drew the Communication Hub.  
Connie: Sparkling slugs?  
Steven: Where'd he get these names from?...**

"Yeah he was way off with some of the names." Fryman said.

 **Then there is a drawing of a statue depicting a woman with a diamond like bottom holding a diamond**

 **... Ooh! He got this one right!...**

 **Then an image of the Pyramid, called "The Great Inverted Pyramid"**

 **...I feel like I'm back there.**

"That place was cool." Peedee agrees.

 **Connie: What's this place?**

 **The drawing depicts a broken down structure resembling the Palanquin Blue Diamond used. Titled "The Palanquin."**

 **Steven: I don't know this one...**

The room gasps.

"No..." Kiki says.

"Is that..." Saide is cut off.

"What is that?" Priyanka asks.

"Thats Blue Diamonds!" Ronaldo yells. "Where is it!"

"Blue who!?" Priyanka asks.

"Remember how I said the diamonds were the leaders of homeworld?" Ronaldo asks. They nodd. "Well Blue diamond, not to be confused with the long necked Yellow Diamond or the unseen White Diamond, or the shattered Pink Diamond was one of the members of the diamond authority present on earth during the rebellion. She..."

"She had a thing just like that!" Fryman said.

"She must have left it behind." Nanefua says.

"Or maybe its Pink Diamonds." Sour Cream says.

"Where is it!" Ronaldo asks again.

" _Later my child."_

 **...Ooh! It looks like he went to the Kindergarten.**

 **Buddy/Jamie/Narration: I found myself at the most amazing locations.**

 **Jamie examines a injector.**

 **Buddy/Jamie: Hmm. Very pointy.**

 **Buddy/Jamie/Narration: Though I could not shake the feeling that something about this journey felt a bit... off.**

"How can it be off, your learning so much!" Ronaldo says full of envy.

 **Buddy examines a very small exit-hole close to the ground, Amethyst's.**

 **Buddy/Jamie: Hmm. I wonder why all these tiny caves are here.  
Stranger: Hey, Buddy!**

 **Buddy screams startled.**

 **Buddy/Jamie: Th-this is Buddy speaking.**

 **Buddy turns around and see's the Stranger, Amethyst, in a dark pale-purple long coat.**

 **Amethyst: Get outta my hole.**

 **Buddy/Jamie/Narration: It was the third Crystal Gem.**

"Hey, I like this look on Amethyst." Vidalia says.

 **Buddy/Jamie: Do you, uh, live here?  
Amethyst: Used to! Nowadays, I just come back every so often to see how the fam's doing.  
Buddy/Jamie: The fam?**

 **Amethyst walks over to a rock and starts hugging and talking to it.**

 **Amethyst: Hey, how you been? Aw! You getting taller?...**

The Maheshwaran's look at each other confused and disturbed.

 **...Uh, give me a sec. I have a visitor...**

 **Amethyst turns and yells at Buddy.**

 **... Why are you here!?  
Buddy/Jamie: Oh. My apologies. Here, I'll show you.**

 **Jamie pulls out his map and lays it on the ground.**

 **Buddy/Jamie: I've been traveling the globe as an adventurer and explorer.  
Amethyst: Neat!  
Buddy/Jamie: I've been on a journey to discover places no one has ever been before. But by the looks of this place, many people have been here before.  
Amethyst: Hold on. Did you make this map?  
Buddy/Jamie: It was drawn up for me by your compatriots.  
Amethyst: So, pbht! What have you discovered on it?  
Buddy/Jamie: Well, I uh... that is... Oh. **

"Oh..." The room gasps, understanding why this felt wierd to Buddy.

"Thats right, hes just going to where the gems pointed out."

"In all fairness I think he might be the first HUMAN to see these places." Doug says.

"I dont think that feels the same to him." Priyanka says.

 **Buddy realizes he really hasn't, and lays out the lap hysterically.**

 **...Uh... Oh, dear. I haven't discovered a single thing on this map!  
Amethyst: Yeah, man. You're just following someone else's footsteps.  
Buddy/Jamie: And here I was, claiming to be a great explorer and adventurer when all I really am... is a tourist!**

 **Buddy sprawls out on the map sobbing hysterically.**

"Jeese man, suck it up." Buck says nonchalantly.

Jamie blushes in embarrassment at his portrayal.

 **Amethyst: Whoa. Don't get all sad on me.  
Buddy/Jamie: This is why my journey hasn't felt right!**

 **Buddy/Jamie starts rolling around on the map, banging his fist on the ground and whining like a toddler having a temper tantrum. Amethyst decides to break it up.**

 **Amethyst: Uh... uh, oh, yeah! Why don't you try and find the sand castle?**

 **Buddy/Jamie sniffles as she points on the map.**

 **Buddy/Jamie: Uh, wha?  
Amethyst: Uh, out of the way. I'll show you. It's right around here in this sandy area.  
Buddy/Jamie: Really?  
Amethyst: Yeah! They say it's never in the same place twice. It's always rebuilding itself all over the desert.**

"What? How can a sand castle keep rebuilding itself?" Kiki asked.  
" _It's actually a gem." Says the intercom._

 **Buddy/Jamie stands triumphantly.**

 **Buddy/Jamie: That sounds like the perfect adventure for me! And I'll be the first one to see it!  
Amethyst: Heh. Okay.  
Buddy/Jamie: Thank you for your help. Goodbye.**

 **Buddy/Jamie runs off as Amethyst calls out to him.**

 **Amethyst: Come back anytime, but not too much!**

Both Vidalia and Jenny laugh while Jamie stifles in his seat.

 **Next we see Buddy/Jamie walking in the desert,**

 **exhausted, still wearing his black coat.**

 **Buddy/Jamie: I've been wandering this desert for ten days now...**

Take off your coat dude!" PeeDee yells.

 **... I suppose I could take off my explorer's coat for a bit of relief, but if I wasn't wearing this, people would see me and think, "Oh, just some man wandering around; not important at all. Why he can't even find the elusive sand castle!" "Ha, ha ha" they'd say. "What a fool," they'd continue. Ugh...**

"Seriously, he would rather die of exhaustion?" Priyanka says disbelievingly.  
"Oh no I can see where he's going." Jamie says agreeing with his portrayal. Dr Maheshwaran groans.  
"You know, I wonder what buddy actually looked like." Mr. Smiley asks himself.

 **Buddy/Jamie kneels over and starts writing in his journal.**

 **...This is it, then... the end of my adventure. I've just followed a map to my own end. And this will be the last thing I ever see as I expire...**

 **Jamie sees a large figure approach him surrounded by seven lions.**

"Wait is that...Rose?" Sour Cream asks.  
"And LIONS!" Ronaldo said getting his notes out, turning to the section he wrote on Lion. Basically just saying "pink furry feline with access to pocket dimension and former affiliation with Rose Quartz." He also has "possessed t-shirt, family portrait and former location of Bismuth bubble." And "what's in the chest? Pink diamond shards? Rose herself?"

 **...an angel and her... one, two, three... several lions, here for my soul.**

 **Connie: Is this the end?  
Steven: I guess so...**

"What!? No! It can't end this way!" Ronaldo cries.

 **... Oh, wait. There's a bunch more.**

"Oh thank goodness." Ronaldo says recovering himself.

 **Buddy/Jamie/Narration: As I slowly regained consciousness, I became aware of a large figure in the shape of a giant woman. The ringlets of her hair spilled over her shoulders and back like a swath of roses.**

 **Steven: Mom!**

 **Rose: Hey. Are you okay?**

 **Buddy/Jamie/Narration: I realized I was surrounded by her pack of...**

 **Buddy/Jamie: Seven lions!? Please don't eat me!**

"Ok so Rose actually had several lions while spending some time alone in the desert, apparently." Ronaldo said writing it down. "But why aren't they pink?"  
"Well this is really just in Stevens head, maybe they were pink but it's just now showing it." Sadie suggests.  
"But how did they get pink?" Asks Fryman. "Maybe Rose mixed some of Pink Diamonds shards with them or her own essence? Oh great now I'm turning into my son."  
 **  
Rose: Oh, don't worry. We mean no harm.  
Buddy/Jamie: That's good. Ugh.**

"These lions are surprisingly docile." Buck says.  
"Just like Lion." Says sour Cream.

 **Rose Helps Buddy/Jamie up.**

 **Rose: What brings a human out to a place like this?  
Buddy/Jamie: I was a first mate on a ship, but we found land. And then I realized I didn't want to stay in that land, so I went to find more land. But then I was told not to find that land because it was really dangerous, but I wanted to prove myself and... Look. I wrote it all down here.**

 **Jamie/Buddy hands Rose his journal and rants to himself as Rose reads it.**

 **Buddy/Jamie: Why am I looking for the sand castle that probably doesn't even exist?  
Rose: A sand castle?  
Buddy/Jamie: Yes. I've combed these deserts for weeks, and there's been no sign of one.  
Rose: Would that be a sign of one?**

 **Rose points to the sand castle in the distance.**

"Well there you go buddy!" Kiki says.  
 **  
Buddy/Jamie: That's it! I've gotta record this! I've got to... Wait. You saw it first. This doesn't count at all! I'm a terrible explorer.**

"Oh right." Kiki says frowning.

 **Jamie walks up to a lion and places his head inside of its mouth.**

 **Buddy/Jamie: Eat me. It's all I'm good for.**

The room was shocked at Buddies suicide attempt. Half were gasping, the other half (Vidalia, Kofi and Jenny) were laughing at the irony.  
"Dramatic much." Kiki says.  
"No, ide do the same."  
"Jamie that basically IS you!" Vidalia says.

 **Rose pulls his head out and the lion walks away.**

 **Rose: Now, now, that's not true at all. Sure, all these places have been explored before, but they haven't been recorded so intimately as they have been in this journal. It makes them new and special all over again for any reader to experience. Have you ever considered becoming an author?**

 **We then see Buddy/Jamie surrounded by hundreds of books as he writes more.**

 **Buddy/Jamie/Narration: And become an author I did. I wrote up a storm, making book after book, so many until I realized I could fill a library with them!**

"Wait, library?" Mr. Dewey says putting the pieces together. The rest of the audience does too.

 **Steven and Connie both gasp.**

 **Connie: I get it!  
Steven and Connie: The Buddy Buddwick Library!**

 **The librarian shushes them off screen.**

"So Rose inspired Buddy to become an author and found the towns library?" Sadie says, "that's so cool!"  
"Not as cool as fighting in a war and killing a space goddess, but, yeah still cool." Jenny says.  
 **  
Connie: He really did leave a mark on this town.  
Steven: Whoa. Hold the phone. Is that what he looked like?**

 **Steven points to an image of Buddy, he is shown to have been plumper, and with thick glasses.**

"Wow, I don't look like him at all." Jamie said.

 **Connie: We imagined him way off. I kind of liked our version better.  
Steven: Me, too.**

Jamie smiles.

* * *

"Ok, that was a good episode," Sadie says, "we got to learn about our own personal history, see some new gem structures, got some lion background, neat."

Then the intercom speaks.

" _Ok, now there is an episode called Mindful Education. It isnt all that related to the gems but it is highly requested since it shows alot about Stevens trauma. So Ive decided im just going to show this one clip from the episode."_

"What's so special about this one clip?" Asks Kiki.

" _The premise of this episode is Garnet teaching Stevonnie how to fight as a fusion, however if one of the fused is in distress or guilty it can have a negative impact. In the beginning it was Connie for accidentally judo-flipping a student."_

"I remember that, " Doug said. "She apologized."

" _Steven told her to just not think about it. Like he does."_

"That's not healthy Steven." Says Sadie.  
 _  
_" _But she decided otherwise and made amends with him."_

"Good good." Sadie nods.

" _Now Stevens thinking about his own guilt, which will manifest as butterflies and hallucinations."_

 **Mindful Education (Steven's Inner Turmoil)**

 **At the sky arena Stevonnie is training as Pearl and Garnet watch.**

 **Stevonnie fights against multiple Holo-Pearls.**

 **Pearl: Great technique, Stevonnie. Keep it up!  
Stevonnie: Thanks, ma'am!**

 **Stevonnie charges at another Holo-Pearl and thrusts their sword.**

 **Stevonnie: Hyah!**

 **Stevonnie starts to hallucinate herself impaling Bismuth, who then poofs into butterflies.**

"Woah!" Everyone in the room says.  
"Bismuth!" Fryman screams.  
"It's a hallucination, of Stevens guilt of proofing her..." Kiki says acknowledging.  
"Steven, it's not your fault, she wanted to kill you." Sadie said to the screen.

 **Stevonnie: Uh, uh... Oh, oh, uh...Oh no. It's happening again!**

 **Stevonnie/Connie: Who was that?  
Stevonnie/Steven: Bismuth.  
Stevonnie/Connie: Steven...  
Stevonnie: Steven: Oh, no. It's coming from me now!  
Garnet: Stevonnie!  
Stevonnie: U-uh!**

 **Back to reality**

 **Garnet: Breathe!  
Pearl: What's going on? What's happening to them?  
Garnet: They've got this!  
Stevonnie: Y-yeah, I'm... I'm... ugh.**

 **We go back to the hallucinations, this time Stevonnie see's Jasper, with her arm corrupted and looking at Stevonnie like she's in pain.**

 **Stevonnie: Jasper.**

"How can he feel bad about Jasper?" Kofi asks incredulously. "She messed herself up!"  
"He regrets not being able to save her." Says Kiki.

 **Jasper approaches, and Stevonnie backs away looking guilty.**

 **Stevonnie/Steven: I-I tried to help you. You wouldn't listen...**

 **Eyeball appears, giant sized and looking at**

 **Stevonnie like she wants to crush her.**

 **...I... I told you to stop! I-I had no choice! I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be-**

"Wow, Stevens really beating himself up over this."  
Peedee says.

The rest of the room looks uneasy, understanding Stevens inner turmoil.

"And yet he still looks happy all the time." Buck Says. "Sick."  
But Sadie says "Oh I would say he needs a therapist."

 **Stevonnie/Connie: No! It's okay! It's okay to think about it!**

 **Bismuth, Jasper, and Eyeball surround Stevonnie, fueling Stevens guilt.**

 **Stevonnie/Steven: I thought I could, but it's so much! I can't do it!**

 **Jasper, Bismuth, and Eyeball burst into three swarms**

 **of butterflies which fly into the air.**

 **Stevonnie: Ahh!**

 **Stevonnie starts to whimper as the butterflies form the face of Rose Quartz looking down at them in disappointment of Stevens actions. Or perhaps an evil expression to reflect Stevens confused feelings.**

 **Stevonnie: No... No... No, Ah!**

The room gasps in horror, understanding how much of an affect his mother's crimes had on him. All the guilt for what his mothers done, what he's done because of it, it's all taking it's toll.  
 **  
Stevonnie backs up to the edge of the arena and falls off.**

"No!" The room shouts. Particularly the Maheshwarans.

 **Garnet and Pearl: Stevonnie!**

 **Stevonnie continues to fall until they split into Steven and Connie.**

 **Steven gasps and screams.**

 **Connie: We're falling! Steven, let's fuse! We can hover. We'll be okay!**

 **Steven is seen crying.**

 **Connie: Steven?  
Steven: I didn't want to hurt anyone!**

"Cry later! Live now!" Doug yells.

 **Connie pushes herself in the air over to Steven.**

 **Steven: I'm sorry! None of them would let me help them! I had no choice!  
Connie: It's okay!  
Steven: No, it's not!  
Connie: But it's okay to think about it!  
Steven: It feels so bad.  
Connie: That's okay, too! There was nothing else you could've done!**

"She's right Steven!" Sadie yells.

 **Steven: I don't want to feel this way.  
Connie: You have to. You have to be honest about how bad it feels so you can move on. That's how it was for me.  
Steven: ...Okay...**

 **Connie and Steven fuse again in to Stevonnie.**

 **They return to their mental realm with a swarm of butterflies below them.**

The audience watches suspensefully.

They actually seemed to be doing that a lot for this show.

 **Stevonnie: Just breathe...**

 **Stevonnie falls through the vortex of butterflies.**

 **In the real world Stevonnie awkwardly floats down and safely lands on the ground.**

The room sighs in relief.

"Oh thank god!" Priyanka says rubbing her forehead.

 **They laugh and relax while staring at the clouds.**

 **Stevonnie: I'm here.**

" _Ok, now this next one is SUPER important." Says the intercom._  
"How so?" Someone asks.  
" _Just watch."_

* * *

 **Stevens Dream**

 **The episode opens in a lush, grassy field with a group of pale pink flowers.**

"Where is this place?" Kiki asks. "It's beautiful."  
"Hmmm, doesn't look like mask island." Says Sadie.

 **Greg's voice is heard faintly calling Stevens name.**

 **Then Steven wakes up with Greg in his van, tears down his face.**

 **Greg: Steven.**

"Why is Steven crying?" Sour Cream asks.  
"Maybe he likes flowers?" Suggests Jenny.  
"That still shouldn't make him cry." Says Doug.  
"One time he cried about snakes not having arms." Kiki said.

 **Steven appears shocked as he wipes away the tears from his face.**

 **The television Steven was watching in the van shows a clip from a movie featuring a UFO abducting a cow.**

"I know that movie!" Ronaldo shouts. "He didn't miss much, the UFOs just needed milk for their cereal planet."  
"That movie made no sense, how can a planet be made of cereal?" Peewee said.  
"How can a civilization be composed of rocks?" Ronaldo said countering his brothers criticism, "I mean with the sentient gem kind."  
 **  
Greg: You okay, bud? You fell asleep during the movie. I was gonna let you sleep, you looked so cute, but then you started crying, and that was less cute.  
Steven: Haha, no, I'm fine. I dunno why I was crying. M-my dream wasn't really sad.**

 **Greg checks his watch.**

 **Greg: Oh gee, look at the time, and my classy new watch. Let's get you home, bud.**

 **Steven and Greg are walking towards the beach house,**

 **it is night and the moon is out.**

 **Greg: Eh, you didn't miss much. Turns out they were abducting cows 'cause they needed milk for their cereal planet.**

"Told you."  
"Ronaldo shush!"

 **Steven walks up the steps, but stops halfway.**

 **Steven: Dad, before you go, can I ask you something?  
Greg: Yeah, of course!  
Steven: Did Mom ever talk to you about... Pink Diamond?**

"Oh right, he's still not over that." Says Jenny.

 **Greg: There were some things your mom didn't like to talk about. I never pressed her for details.  
Steven: Why not?**

 **Greg approaches Steven and sits down next to him on the steps.**

 **Greg: Rose and I talked about tons of important stuff. Music, comic books, getting sand between your toes, y'know, feelings. We both made a lot of mistakes when we were young. I thought disco was coming back, she started a war...**

"I...I do not think that's the same thing." Doug says.

 **...I think she felt like she needed to confess everything to me, but I told her, "The past is the past. All that matters to me is who you are now." And who she was, was an incredible, loving being.**

"Aww." The girls (and Jamie) coo.

 **Steven and Greg hug.**

 **Steven: Night, Dad.  
Greg: Night, Steven.**

 **Steven crawls into his bed and falls asleep.**

 **Steven has the same dream again,**

 **pale pink flowers in a lush green field.**

"Ok this is getting weird." Kiki said. "the same dream twice."  
"Unless..." Ronaldo begins, "it's not a dream."

 **Steven: I'm here again... huh? I guess I can look around.**

 **Steven starts looking at nearby trees.**

 **Steven: What is this place?. What's... what is... woah...**

 **Steven reacts upon seeing a bunch of overgrown vegetation covering a palanquin. It is similar to the one Blue Diamond used, but it is busted and pink. Actually, it looks like the one Buddy drew in his journal.**

The room screams.

"Oh my god! That's from the book! The palanquin!" Mayor. Dewey shouts.  
"So it WAS pink diamonds." Sadie said. "I guess they are a diamond thing."

 **Steven wakes up and sits up, wiping away another tear.**

"But why is Steven crying?" Jenny asks.  
"Roses repressed guilt?" Kiki guesses.  
 **  
Steven: Huh?**

 **The next morning Connie is at Stevens house.**

 **Steven has already told her about his dream so she swipes a bunch**

 **of papers off Steven's living room table.**

 **She speaks excitedly.**

 **Connie: Sorry, I'll clean that up later!**

Her parents look disapprovingly their daughters behavior.

 **Connie places the journal of Buddy Buddwick on the table.**

 **Connie: When you told me about your dream, I thought it sounded familiar.**

 **Connie flips through the pages, stopping on the**

 **page with a drawing labeled "The Palenquin."**

 **Steven: That's it! The... pal-an-quin.  
Connie: Actually, it's pronounced pal-an-** _ **qeen**_ **.**

 **Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst warp into the living room.**

 **Steven: It's the gems! They've gotta know about this thing!**

"Yeah, ask them." Sadie encourages.

 **Steven grabs the journal and runs toward the gems.**

 **Connie follows.**

 **Amethyst: Yo.  
Steven: Hey, do you know anything about this thing?**

 **Steven opens the journal and show the image to Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: Hmm, Steven, you deserve to know the truth. And the truth is... I have no idea what that thing is, I've never seen it before in my life.**

The room chuckles a bit.

"Of course you didn't." Vidalia says between laughs.

 **Pearl leans down to take a look, with her eyes closed first.**

 **Pearl: Excuse me, Amethyst, allow me...**

 **She opens her eyes and looks nervous.**

 **...Uh, well... it appears to be an illustration in some kind of journal.**

"Oh come on Pearl." Kiki groans.

 **Steven: C'mon, you know what I mean. I had a dream where I saw this thing. Connie and I were wondering if maybe...  
Pearl: S-steven, why don't you and Connie...  
Garnet: You can't go there!**

 **Garnet shouts to everyone surprise. Everyone looks at her shocked.**

So does the audience.

 **Steven: Why not?  
Amethyst: Yeah, why not?**

 **Garnet stays silent.**

"Yeah good question." Vidalia asks, Jenny nods.

 **Steven: I thought you were going to tell me everything from now on.  
Pearl: Oh, Steven... We...  
Steven: Does this have anything to do with Pink Diamond? I already know mom shattered her, so what is it about this that you can't tell me?**

 **Pearl winces, covering her mouth and looking over to Garnet.**

Kiki can't help but notice her mannerisms, it's the same thing she did

on the moon base when the Rubies talked about Pink Diamonds shattering.

 **Garnet: Please, you're making Pearl very upset.  
Steven: No! I'm very upset!  
Garnet: We're. Not. Going. Rose never wanted you to see this place.  
Steven: Rose wanted? What about what I want? I'm sick of everyone lying to me! Rose is my mom, out of anyone, don't I deserve to know the truth?!**

"I disapprove of how he, as a child, is talking to his guardians. But I agree with his point." Priyanka says.

 **Amethyst offers a box of popcorn to Connie who rejects it.**

"Wow, Amethyst is really enjoying this." Vidalia says chuckling.

 **Garnet: This isn't the time.  
Steven: I don't care! I wanna go there now!  
Garnet: Steven!  
Connie: I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have brought the book.  
Steven: Yes, you should've brought it. It's lucky something has some information that I don't have to get out of them!  
Steven: Connie, I need to borrow this book.  
Connie: Okay, just be careful. I gotta return it to the library in a week.  
Steven: Thanks.**

 **Steven walks away.**

 **Connie: Wait, Steven, where are you-**

 **Garnet stops Connie from moving towards**

 **Steven by holding her shoulder.**

 **Steven is outside looking at the journal, then**

 **Garnet goes out with him.**

 **Garnet: Steven, d-don't go. You have to trust me.**

"But tell him why already!" Sadie yelled.

 **Steven: I don't understand, Garnet. At least you're usually honest with me.  
Garnet: I really want to be, but if I tell you why you shouldn't go, you'll only want to go more.**

"Don't say that, now he's just going to want to go more!" Yells Peedee.  
 **  
Steven: What?! Well, now I really wanna go!**

The room snorts.

 **Garnet: Th...ugh, I shouldn't have said that. You can't go, because I can't go with you.  
Steven: Why not?**

 **Garnet is silent.**

"Wait, is Garnet...scared?" Jamie asks worried.  
"If Garnet is scared so am I." Says a nervous Jenny.  
 **  
Steven: Garnet, why not?  
Garnet: I-I'm scared. I-I-I can't get near her.**

"Her!?" The room shouts.

 **Steven: Ah! Her! Her who?  
Garnet: Ah, shoot, now I've made it more interesting! Steven please, just stay here...**

 **Garnet removes her visor.**

 **...For me?  
Steven: I won't.  
Garnet:...I know.**

 **Steven runs away again.  
Steven knocks on the door of Gregs van.**

 **Steven: Dad, I need your help.  
Greg: Is everything o-  
Steven: There's this place I saw in a dream, and it's real. But the Gems won't tell me anything about it. It has something to do with Pink Diamond. I know you didn't want to get involved with Mom's past, but I wanna know the truth. Doesn't that matter at all?  
Greg: Of course it does!  
Steven: Really?**

"Greg's a good dad." Buck says.  
"Yeah, I guess he is." Agrees Doug.

 **Greg: Let me see that.**

 **Steven hands Greg the journal.**

 **Greg: And the Gems won't take you?  
Steven: No.  
Greg: Well I know a guy who will.**

 **Steven and Greg are in a small plane piloted by another person in front.**

"Uh, who is that?" Mr. Smiley asks.  
" _Greg's cousin Andy, he's a pilot. He's also the original owner of the barn." Replies the intercom._

 **Andy: So the Universe's are goin' to Korea?  
Steven: Thank you for the ride, Uncle Andy!  
Andy: Ah, it's no problem. Like they say, family helps family... find mysterious ancient artifacts.  
Steven: It's gonna be very serious work. No time for fun at all.  
Greg: Well, isn't there time for a little fun?  
Steven: Hmm...**

"There's always time for fun Steven." Jenny says.

 **Multiple scenes appear on screen showing Greg and Steven having fun, including sight-seeing, eating local food, and buying clothes. Getting Steven mixed up with a different kid.**

The audience laughs at this.

 **As well as Greg getting distracted by animators that seem to be drawing him and Steven. (Fourth-Wall Break).**

"Wait what!?" Sadie says shocked, everyone else was thinking the same thing.  
"Was that animator drawing Greg?" Vidalia asked confused.  
"I need to go to Korea..."says Ronaldo.  
"Son first you said you were going scuba diving, then the library, now Korea." Fryman rants.  
"This is all really important!"  
" _Oh those are the guys who draw things for Rebecca Sugar." Says the intercom.  
_ "Who?" Asks Kiki.  
" _The woman who made all this possible, that's all I'm going to say."_

 **Later a bus dropps off Greg and Steven in a forest location.**

 **Greg: Kamsahamnida...**

" _Thank you, in Korean." The intercom explains to the audience._

 **Greg says to the driver before the bus drives off abruptly.**

 **...Aw, what's the hurry?  
Steven: This is it.  
Greg: You sure this is the place?  
Steven: Yeah, it's hard to explain, but I can feel it.  
Greg: Huh, sure is pretty here. So does any of this look familiar to you? Steven?**

 **Greg notices Steven's eyes tearing as he continues looking at the map.**

"Ok what is with Steven and crying?" Kiki asks.

Everyone else was also wondering the same thing.

 **Greg: Whoa, you okay? It's happening again.  
Steven: I-I'm fine. Let's keep going.  
Greg: C'mon, let's take a break. I think this mountain is really messing me up.  
Steven: No, dad, this can only mean we're getting closer. C'mon!**

 **They approach a metal fence with a sign attached which says "KEEP OUT" in English and Korean. A smaller wooden sign below it says 'Please' in neat handwriting. Possibly from Pearl.**

"Oh yeah the gems were definitely there." Vidalia said. "Before Greg came along they had a fence just like that."  
"That does look like pearls handwriting." Kiki said referring to the 'please'.

 **Steven: Look!  
Greg: This feels familiar.  
Steven: Dad, help me jump the fence.  
Greg: Oh, boy. we're doing this.**

 **Steven hops the fence and lands safely. Greg falls abruptly.**

 **...your dad can't really jump fences like he used to.  
Steven: Dad, look...**

 **Steven and Greg approach a blue Palanquin that is perfectly standing.**

Most of the room, everyone except the Maheshwarans and Mayor Dewey, gasp in shock at the palanquin, they recognized who it belonged too, and it wasn't Pink Diamond.

"That Blue Diamonds!" Nanefua shouts.

Even Onions mouth dropped.

"Wait, I thought it was Pinks Palanquin that was supposed to be here?" Ronaldo asks.  
"Yeah it should..." Sadie says before her eyes widen, realizing something. "Unless..."  
 **  
Steven: This is it. But... it's different? I-in my dream, it was all broken down, and pink! It's in perfect condition.  
Greg: Maybe it got a paint job?  
Female voice: Oh, Pink...**

The audience leans in, their eyes widen.

"Wait..." Kofi begins.

 **Steven and Greg look through a bush and see the real palanquin from the journal. Except it has a huge blue woman tilting her head in mourning. And a normal sized blue pearl dowing on her knees.**

And the audience screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Oh my god!"  
"She's back!"  
"No wonder Garnet was so scarred!"  
"Yes! Now I know what she sounds like!"  
"Uh, who is that?" Mayor Dewey asks.

The room turns to him and a confused pair of Maheshwarans.

"Oh right, you guys weren't there." Jamie said composing himself. "Ok so this is Blue Diamond, like Pink Diamond, except, you know, Blue, and Garnets old...queen I guess, before he tried to shatter her for being a cross fusion."

The Maheshwarans eyes widen.

"Wait, she helps in the corruption right?" Priyanka asks. Sadie nodes.  
"She along with Yellow and White. We haven't seen white yet, just her and yellow."  
 **  
Blue Diamond: I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...I should've done more. Yellow says it'll all be over soon. I wonder what you would think. This is your planet, after all. I still think it is.**

"Awww...she's mourning over her sister." Kiki says sympathetically.  
"Sister?" Jenny asks.  
"Well I'm assuming if they are all diamonds."  
"I assume that White, due to her mysterious ness thus far, is the original Diamond and created the others. So I think sisters would be an appropriate term...if they were biological."

 **Steven cries more.**

 **Greg: Steven, do you know her?**

 **Steven falls into a sitting position behind the bush, crying.**

 **Greg: Whoa, buddy!  
Steven: My dreams... I was seeing through her eyes! I've been crying her tears!**

"Oh!" The room gasps.

 **Blue Diamond: What are you doing over there?  
Blue Pearl: I thought I heard someone.**

"Oh Blue Pearl!" Sadie says a little scared.  
"She's cute."  
"Seriously dad?" Buck says.

 **Steven and Greg hide behind the bush, trying to avoid being seen.**

 **Greg: Don't worry, I'll handle this.  
Blue Pearl: I think we're not alone.**

 **Greg stands up from behind the bush trying to act casual**

 **but startling Blue Pearl.**

 **Greg: Hey! Uh... nice day out, huh? Uh, I didn't see you there. What's uh, what's... up?**

"No, never reveal yourself dude!" Vidalia yells at the screen.

 **Blue Diamond: Pearl?**

 **Blue Pearl Bows**

 **Blue Pearl: My diamond, I've found a native.  
Greg: Oh yeah, I'm from here, alright... **

**Greg bows.**

 **...Annyeonghaseyo, Your Highness.  
Blue Diamond: Bring it here.**

 **Blue Pearl and Greg walk over to Blue Diamond.**

 **Steven: Dad, no.**

 **Steven whispers**

 **Blue Diamond: How curious. I'm impressed by humanity's ability to survive in the wild. What a strange planet. Where else would a being as fragile as a human live, while a being as powerful as a Diamond, perish? This is where it happened, where she was broken.**

"Oh, that explains why Rose didn't want him there." Sadie said.  
 **  
Greg: Were you close?  
Blue Diamond: Very.  
Greg: I-I'm awfully sorry. I now how hard it is to move on when you've lost someone.**

 **Blue diamond turns her face, we are able to see her cry tearing face.**

 **Blue Diamond: You do?  
Greg: I lost someone very important to me, too. I miss her every single day, and I think about her all the time. But she's never coming back. That feeling can be so hard to be okay with.**

"You know this is very awkward considering his someone he lost killed hers." Jenny said whispering to her sister.

 **Blue Diamond: I'm surprised that a human being is capable of understanding how I feel...**

"How much does she know about humans?" Priyanka asks.

 **... It's a shame. There's a geo-weapon incubating in your planet that will destroy everything shortly...**

"Oh that's right, they still think the cluster is unbubbled." Sadie says understanding.

 **...But you don't deserve that, do you?  
Greg: Geo-weapon, huh?**

The room tenses. Wondering where Blue Diamond is going with this.

 **Blue Diamond: You know, I really shouldn't be here. But I'm glad I came back one last time. I can save one last piece of her legacy.  
Greg: Oh yeah?**

 **Blue Diamond suddenly grabs Greg.**

"Oh no!" The room screams.

 **Steven: Dad!**

 **Blue Diamond extends her arm, causing a large blue hand ship to emerge from the clouds.**

 **Greg: That's a...big arm!**

Everyone looked at the screen, shocked and scared for Greg. But Ronaldo still managed to write: diamonds have arm ships.

 **The Palanquin's legs retract and it hovers over to Blue Diamond as she begins walking toward it.**

 **Greg: Whoa! Put me down, please! Whoa, whoa! Put me down, Your Highness!**

 **The Palanquin lands in front of Blue Diamond.**

 **She steps into it before it closes.**

 **Steven runs through the bush to rescue his dad.**

 **Steven: Dad, Dad!**

"Hurry Steven!" Sadie yells.  
"What's Steven going to do?" Priyanka yells.

 **The Palanquin ascends into an opening in the palm**

 **of the hand ship before it closes.**

 **Steven: Stop!**

 **Steven jumps from the ground, flying high into the sky. He reaches for the ship but it launches itself into space the same way as the ruby ship did. Stevens falls back to earth broken.**

 **Steven: Dad...**

The audience looks at Steven, sympathetically.

Including the Maheshwarans.

 **Steven continues to fall, then Garnet catches him in midair and they fall down safely.**

 **Garnet: Steven, I'm s- I'm sorry!  
Steven: Garnet!  
Garnet: I saw you come here, I saw Blue Diamond on Earth, I saw her see me and find all of us, I couldn't be here with you!  
Steven: She took my dad! It's all my fault! I should've listened to you! What are we gonna do, Garnet?**

 **Garnet looks determined.**

 **Garnet: We're going to space. We're going to get him back.**

"Ohhhhhhhh...this will be good." Sadie said both interested and scared.

The rest of the room looks scared but equally interested.

"So how is he here now?" Doug asks.

"Next episode please!" Vidalia shouts.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	19. Adventures in Light Distortion-Gem Heist

**All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Adventures in Light Distortion**

 **Garnet and Steven warp to the Beach House.**

 **Pearl and Amethyst are already there.**

 **Steven: This can't be happening.  
Pearl: Steven! You're back!  
Amethyst: Hey, Steve-O.  
Pearl: We're so sorry about earlier.  
Steven: Forget that! We have to catch up with her!  
Pearl: What!?  
Amethyst: Who?  
Garnet: Blue Diamond.  
Pearl: Blue Diamond!? O-o-on Earth!?**

"Yeah that was pretty much all of our reactions Pearl." Kiki said.

 **Amethyst: Holy smokes! They're all coming out of the woodwork.  
Pearl: Amethyst, turn into a chair. I-I need to sit down.**

The room chuckles a bit.

"She makes a great seat." Vidalia says.

 **Steven: She took Dad! She alien-abducted him, and it's all my fault!  
Amethyst: She took Greg!?  
Pearl: Our Greg?**

"No Greg Rasputin. YES OUR GREG!" Vidalia shouted.

 **Amethyst: What other Greg is there!? How are we gonna get him back!?  
Steven: What did she even want him for? To eat him!? T-to put him in a zoo!?**

Ronaldo's eyes widen, sparkling.

 **Pearl: Wait. That might be it.**

"Wiat..." Ronaldo was a second away from exploding with enthusiasm. "They have a..."

 **Steven gasps in terror.**

 **Steven: She's gonna eat him!?**

The audience laughs, they were sure that isnt where Pearl was going.

"No Steven" Vidalia said still cracking up. "Only Amethyst likes to eat."

 **Pearl: What? No. But there was a... No. No, it couldn't possibly still exist. Not since we-  
Garnet: That's right! Pink Diamond's insidious human zoo.  
Steven: What?**

The audience was leaning in, shouting the same thing.

Ronaldo was taking notes, Pink Diamonds HUMAN Zoo?

-Possible invasion reason?

 **Garnet: During her reign on Earth, Pink Diamond stole humans from their families as trophies of her conquest.**

"Seriously?" Jenny asked.

"Thats messed up." Agrees Buck.

"Well hold on, I mean all other diamonds just wipe out their planets, the fact that Pink saved some sounds wierd." Kiki says.

"Atleast it wasnt total genocide?" Agrees Sadie.

"She kept them in cages as trophies." Dewey reminded them.

"Or...maybe it was an arc?" Kiki whispered to herself, wanting to keep her theory from being shot down. She had acknowledged that the gems who serve their dimaonds tend to follow similiar mindsets, and both Rose and Amethyst are pretty nice and fun. So maybe Pink...to a degree atleast...

 **Amethyst: You gotta be kidding.  
Pearl: Oh no. It was very serious. When I still served... Homeworld...**

"Oh come on!" Ronaldo yells. "Tell us you served White and or Pink Diamond!"

"You know she could have served someone else it didnt have to be a diamond." Peedee tells his brother.

"Its called drama little brother." Ronaldo replies.

 **...I saw it myself. A private menagerie deep in space. Humans in captivity. We were never able to rescue them. We had no way to get to them after the war. But, that was over 5,000 years ago.  
Amethyst: You really think Greg's there?  
Pearl: Steven, Blue Diamond wanted him alive?  
Steven: Yes! Yes! She liked him!  
Pearl: I can't think of anywhere else she'd put him if she wanted to keep him, that is if the zoo's still there.  
Steven: It's our only chance! But, how are we going to get there?  
Garnet: With the Roaming Eye.**

"YES!" Sadie cheered, her hand in a fist. "The rubies ship!

 **Garnet: That's right. We're going into space, and we're not coming back without Greg.**

 **The gems are at the Barn,**

 **Peridot is in the Roaming Eye making modifications.**

 **Peridot: Let's see. Rear pulsar trackers are tracking pulsars. The atmosphere shield seems functional, but you're not going to need that in space, obviously.  
Garnet: Well, make sure it is safe for Steven.  
Peridot: He should be fine. But, I think I should go in and change the system preferences the Rubies set. How do you feel about green lights instead of red?**

"Wow, ego much?" Jenny asks.

 **Steven: There's no time for that! If it works, then let's just do it already!**

 **Steven walks to the barn while talking on the phone.**

 **Steven: Sorry, Connie, but we just can't wait. Dad's in trouble, and we need to go into space to get him back. There's no time. We're going right now. Just protect Beach City while we're gone.**

"Oh, is this during the time she asked to stay at the Universe house for a few days?" Priyanka asked.

"Yes" replies the intercom "Yes it was. This is also when Lapis and Peridot were running the carwash."

"They cleaned my van." Dewey said.

"And almost drowned us all the next day." Says Fryman.

"Their pumpkin was eating soap." Buck said.

 **Pearl: So, if I input the coordinates, it will take us right there?  
Peridot: It's a little more complicated than that. These aren't your Era 1 light kites. You're gonna be pretty much bending reality if you turn on the gravity engine. Come to think of it, I should really change the Ruby preferences on that, too.**

"Bend reality, huh?" Ronalod said writing it down.

 **Steven: So what, so it's red! Come on! Come on! We gotta go!  
Pearl: Rubies aside, will it fly?  
Peridot: Short answer, yes.  
Amethyst: Okay. Let's go.  
Garnet: Lapis, Peridot, stay here. You'll have to protect Beach City if something happens while we're gone.  
Peridot: You can count on us!**

"To destroy the car wash." Snarks Jenny.

 **The Roaming Eye launches into space.**

 **Steven looks out the window.**

 **Steven: Don't worry, Dad. We're on our way. I hope you got to see some of this. There's enough out here for a whole album about the cosmos.**

 **The Roaming Eye enters a asteroid field.**

 **Pearl: Space turbulence!**

 **Pearl manages to move around the asteroids, exiting it.**

 **Garnet: Sweet moves.  
Steven: Alright. How much further till we get to...**

 **One of the Rubies slams against the window, them is forced off.**

"Woah!" the room shouts.

"Its the rubies!" Kiki shouts.

"That was Doc right?" Peedee asks.

 **The ship approaches Navy and Leggy trying to latch onto each other, but they are hit by the ship just the same as Doc.**

"Ouch." Says Vidalia.

"Like bugs on a windshield." Fryman says.

"No no, if they were bugs they go slat!" Kofi corrects.

 **Steven: Uhh! Sorry, Rubies.  
Garnet: We should really do something about them.  
Steven: We can pick them up on the way back. Dad comes first...**

"I bet ten bucks they forgot." Vidalia snarks.

 **...How much longer till we get there?  
Pearl: Well, at our current speed, we should be reaching the human zoo innnnn approximately seventy human years! Just in time for Greg's 110th anniversary of being alive.**

"No!"

"110th?" Sadie asks dubfound.

"Uh, you would think that after living on earth for so many years she would know humans dont live that long." Fryman said.

"Well, I suppose a human COULD live that long but only if they were in excellent health and had the right genetics. Though I doubt Mr. Universe does." Priyanka says.

 **Steven: Pearl, my dad's not healthy enough to live that long.  
Pearl: Ehh, do you think he'll be able to make it to 109?**

And palms come slamming against foreheads.

 **Garnet: Before we left, Peridot did mention the gravity engine.  
Amethyst: Oh yeah. She said it bends reality.  
Pearl: Oh, I'm sure she was exaggerating. It probably just alters the definition for speed by manipulating space-time, but what effect would that have on organic matter? It might flatten Steven's body into a pancake of skin and bones.  
Amethyst: Eww, bones are gross.  
Garnet: You have bones in your bedroom.  
Amethyst: That's different. Those are my bones.**

"Dont worry, they are just chicken bones and dinosaur bones." Vidalia says reassuring the audience.

 **Steven: If being a pancake means saving my dad, then bring on the syrup!**

The room gasps.

"Uh Oh!"

 **Steven pulls the lever, activating the gravity engine, speeding up the ship. His physical form seeming to distort.**

The room stares and gasps in horror.

 **Garnet calls out to Steven who is laying, blacked out.**

 **Garnet: Steven!  
Pearl: Steven! Are you okay?**

 **Steven wakes up.**

 **Steven: I'm fine. I-I think I just blacked out. Umm, are you guys okay?**

 **Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst are all scrunched down to the same size as Steven.**

 **Steven: I'm fine. I-I think I just blacked out. Umm, are you guys okay?**

 **Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst are all scrunched down to the same size as Steven. Amethyst finds it funny.**

 **Garnet: You tell me.  
Pearl: Uhh, we're not okay!**

"Woah." Says Sadie. "Did the gravity engine do that?"  
"But why isn't Steven affected?" Asked Sour Cream.

 **Steven: Uhh, why do you guys look like that?  
Garnet: The gravity warp seems to be affecting our bodies.  
Amethyst: Please tell me this lasts forever.  
Pearl: Our bodies are made of light, and usually, they form a mass dependent on the air pressure and the level of gravity in the environment, but we're in a situation where the normal laws of physics don't apply.  
**  
"Oh..." says the theatre.  
"But still why are they like that specifically?" Says Sour Cream.

 **Amethyst: Who cares? It's funny.  
Pearl: In what way is this funny!?**

"You look like munchkins!" Vidalia yells at the screen.

 **Steven: So, you guys aren't doing this on purpose? Can't you shapeshift back?  
Amethyst: Hold on...**

 **Amethyst transforms into Purple Puma, but she's still small.**

"Awww. So cute." Jenny says half teasing.

 **...Huh, check it out. Puma cub.  
Garnet: The ship seems to be putting out some kind of energy keeping us in this shape.  
Steven: Oh, I know the problem.  
Pearl: You do?  
Steven: Peridot said the ship was calibrated for Rubies. It must be making you all Ruby-sized.  
**  
The room gasps.  
"Ohhhhh..." Sour Cream groans.  
"Ugh! I should have guessed that! First rule of movies always pay attention to passing details." Ronaldo groans.

 **Pearl: Ugh! Why doesn't she tell us anything? This is why we don't listen to her.  
**  
""Seriously Pearl?" Kiki says.

 **Steven: Maybe I can change the settings.**

 **Steven changes the setting causing the gem to bulk up.**

"Hmmm, I guess that's for quartz's." Priyanka says.

 **Steven: No.**

 **He changes then again and they turn tiny, except for the gems.**

"Hey they're like that pixie gem!" Jamie points out. "You know the one who abducted us."  
"Oh yeah, I think your right." Sadie says.

 **Steven: Nope.**

 **Steven changes the dial again.**

 **The gems grow to diamond size.**

"Woah." Says Jenny.  
"Kinda hot..." Kiki whispers to herself seeing giant pearl from the side view.

 **Steven: Sorry.  
Garnet: This isn't working.  
**  
"Ha!" Vidalia laughs. "Amethyst finds this so funny."

 **Pearl: Try adjusting it manually.**

 **Steven opens up the configuration menu.  
It looks really complicated.**

 **Steven: Woah! Umm, maybe this one?**

 **The gems necks become long and unstable.**

 **Steven: Okay, so that does that. Uhh, maybe this one.**

 **Their necks and legs grow longer.**

"You know this is kind of funny." Jenny whispers to Kiki. Who silently agreed.

 **Steven: Agh! Why is this so complicated!?**

 **Steven starts to press random options.**

 **The gems forms return to normal briefly.**

 **Then Garnet is flattened into a coin, Pearl bloated like a ball, who is rolled by Garnet. Amethyst's limbs shrink and she elongates into a large noodle.**

 **Her head rolls by Steven.**

 **Amethyst: Guh. hey, Steven! this is getting a little weird, even for me.  
**  
"Yeah, you think." Jenny snarks.

 **Steven continues to press randomly until an error message pops up.**

 **Steven: I think I found the off-switch!**

"No! Don't press the off switch!" Ronaldo yells.

 **Steven presses the error message, and the Roaming Eye goes into hyperdrive. The lights turn red. Steven is stuck to the seat and the Gems are forced back leaving only their gemstones.**

"Gah!" The room screams.  
"What happened to them!" Sadie screams.  
"Did they poof?" Vidalia asked horrified.  
"Nobody panic!" Ronaldo said. "They're bodies are made of light, they might just not be able to keep form with the ship going faster."  
"Hopefully that's it." Sadie said, still horrified.  
Everyone else was scared too.

 **Steven: Guys! Wha, what did I do!?**

 **The Roaming Eye is seen going so fast it distorts at a molecular level.**

The audience looks and gasps in horror as the ships physical form distorts.

"Steven better find the controls fast."Priyanka said. "I don't know if this is safe for humans."  
"Forget human health!" Shouts Sadie." If he doesn't do anything he'll crash into something."

 **Steven: Amethyst!? Garnet!? Pearl!? Where are you!? What happened? Are you cracked!? Amethyst is usually back by now!**

 **The screen alerts the destination is approaching.**

 **Steven: Oh no. That's the zoo. Uhh, we're gonna smash right into it if we don't... slow... down!**

 **Steven struggles to touch the screen to stop the ship.**

"Come on Steven you can do it!" Sadie cheers. But her face is still terrified.

 **Steven: Gah! Come on, Steven. You can do it! I-it's okay! The Gems are gonna be fine! They gotta be fine! D-Dad's gonna be fine, too! Gah! I-it doesn't seem like it right now, but later, we're gonna laugh if I just stop the ship!**

"Good, convince yourself it's going to be fine."Priyanka says thinking back to all the times she was worried for Connie's safety.

 **Steven reaches his arm out and tries his best to get to the control panel but falls back.**

"Come on Steven! One more big push!" Sadie shouts.  
"He's not giving birth!" Kofi yells.

 **Steven: It isn't going to stop. There's no fixing this. It's all my fault! I rushed us!...  
**  
"Oh Steven..." Sadie cries.

 **... I pushed us into making stupid mistakes! It didn't have to be this way. I didn't have to not listen to Garnet. I didn't have to go to Korea. Dad! I didn't have to get you taken away forever by Blue Diamond. I, I wasn't trying to be selfish. I just wanted to know what was going on for myself for once!...**

"He needed to know." Doug says.

 **...But now, I lost everyone. Dad! Dad! I want my dad! I just want my dad.**

Dewey sheds a tear, as does Doug and Fryman. Kofi tries to suppress his.

 **Steven, reaches for the control panel again.  
**  
The room cheers Steven on.

 **Steven stops the ship.  
The Gems phase through the wall unharmed.  
**  
The audience cheers. They were back.

 **Steven:You're back! Where'd you go!? I was so worried!  
Pearl: I think in your attempt to fix our bodies, you may have accidentally shut off the calibration altogether. Our light-composed forms couldn't keep up with the ship moving faster than the speed of light.**

"Oh." Jamie says.  
"Told you."Ronaldo said.

 **Steven: So, you were just lagging behind the ship this whole time?  
Garnet: Yeah. Don't worry about it too much. Amethyst liked it.  
Amethyst: I never thought I could stretch so far! Hah! I think I kind of phased through a planet...**

"Sounds awesome!" Vidalia says.

 **...Uhh... Yo, Stevie man. You heard Garnet. We're totally fine, dude.  
Steven: I..I was pushing so hard, I... I just wanted to get Dad back so much, I..I almost wrecked the mission. This whole thing is my fault.  
Garnet: Steven. You didn't kidnap Greg. Blue Diamond did.  
Amethyst: Woah. Do you guys see that?**

 **A massive structure is seen in space. It looks like a pink sword with rings around it.**

The audience gasps and leans in.

"Woah...is that the zoo?" Peedee asks.  
"Eh...a little too pink." Jenny says.

 **Garnet: What you did? You got us to the zoo.  
Steven: Yeah?  
Garnet: And seventy human years ahead of schedule.  
Steven: I'll see you really soon, Dad. I hope.  
**

"Ok, so now what?" Kiki asks.  
" _You'll see." Says the intercom._

* * *

 **Gem Heist**

 **The Crystal Gems fly in the Roaming Eye to the entrance of Pink Diamond's Zoo.  
Pearl is amazed.**

 **Pearl: The human zoo. I can't believe it still exists.**

"I can't believe it DOES exist." Jenny says.

 **Steven: Dad's gotta be in there. We just have to find him and bust him out.**

 **The Roaming Eye enters the zoo.**

 **There are two large gems with spears guarding the door.**

Vidalia shot right up.

"They look like Purple Jaspers." Jamie says.  
"No, look at their gems. Those are Amethysts. Tall Amethysts." Vidalia says astonished.  
"Hmm, now we know what Amethyst should have looked like." Ronaldo says.  
"But how are they going to get past them?" Peedee asks his brother.  
 **  
Amethyst: Those Gems.  
Pearl: Amethyst guards. Right, like we could just waltz up as an ownerless Pearl, a fusion and, and you.  
Steven: We just need disguises. I'll be Esteban Universidad.**

"I don't think that's going to work." Doug says.  
 **  
Pearl: Steven, it doesn't matter what your name is. We're all going to stand out.**

Garnet unfuses.

"Hey!" Nanefua shouts. "Red one and blue one!"  
"Ruby and Sapphire Nanefua." Kiki tells her grandmother.

 **Sapphire: We won't stand out if we play the roles we were made for.  
Steven: Ruby! Sapphire!  
Ruby: Okay, everybody. Hear her out.  
Sapphire: Today, I'm a Sapphire traveling with my Ruby guard and my personal Pearl...  
**  
"Hmmm, Pearl doesn't seem to like that." Kiki notices.

 **...Esteban, I've brought you as an offering for the zoo.**

The room chuckle at Sapphires choice to call him by that name.

 **Steven: Pobrecito Esteban!  
Amethyst: Uhh, what about me?  
Sapphire: You're accompanying me as extra muscle.  
Amethyst: Muscle like them?  
Sapphire: Exactly.  
**  
"But she's too small." Priyanka says.  
"She can shape shift remember?" Jamie asks.  
"Well yeah, but she had trouble being Jasper last time. I doubt this will last long."

 **Amethyst: But I've never even seen another Amethyst before. What do I do? What if I say something wrong?  
Sapphire: Just look the part. You're new and we're rusty, but we just have to sell this long enough to find Greg.  
Pearl: Is this really going to work?  
Sapphire: ...No.**

 **Everyone on screen and in the audience gasps, and pales.**

"Oh THATS reassuring." Jenny says.

 **Sapphire: Just stick together. Play it straight. Let's change the future.**

 **Sapphire gives them a nervous smile.  
The Crystal Gems walk out of the Roaming Eye towards the guarded door with Sapphire leading and Pearl behind her. **

**Ruby has Steven as a "prisoner" with his hands locked behind his back.**

 **And Amethyst has awkwardly enlarged herself to make her body bigger, but her head is the same.**

 **Steven: You'll never cage me, you rockheads!**

 **The Crystal Gems approach the door, the Amethysts growl.**

 **Amethyst 1: State your purpose.  
Sapphire: I'm here to make a delivery to the human zoo.  
Amethyst 1: Bad news. The human zoo shut down, which means we'll just have to throw you in space.**

"No!" The room shouts.

 **Steven whimpers.**

 **Amethyst 1: Heh, look. He believed me.**

"Hmm. I see jokes are a standard Amethyst trait." Vidalia says approving. As long as they aren't too much like Jasper.

 **A new gem enters the scene, caching the audience's attention.  
She walks up with her white heels, which she immediately places together, showing she is a gem of superficiality and prestige.  
We see the back of her head, her blue neck and white hair with a teardrop shaped gemstone on the back.**

"Lapis?" Kiki asks.  
"I don't think so." Says Jenny to her sister.

 **Then we see her angry, stern face.**

 **Intimidating gem: What are you doing?**

 **The Amethyst guards are scarred into line.**

 **Guards: Nothing, Holly Blue Agate.  
**  
"Holly Blue Agate huh?" Kiki says.  
"Well that's strange?" Priyanka says.  
"What?" Kiki asks.  
"Holly Blue Agats only form in one place, Holy Blue, Oregon." Priyanka explains.  
"She could have been made on earth?" Jamie suggests.  
"Doubtful." Ronaldo says skeptically. "Though perhaps there are similar conditions of the Holly Blue on other worlds as well.

 **Holly Blue notices a Sapphire is here.  
She turns to the guards angrily and kicks one in the shin.**

"Wow I hate her already." Vidalia says.

 **Holly Blue: Why didn't you tell me there was a Sapphire here? What have you miscreants been saying to them!?  
Amethyst 2: Nothing, Holly.**

 **Holly Blue turns to the group, putting on a fake smile.**

 **Holly Blue: You'll have to forgive them. They're from Earth...  
**  
"Hey!" All the humans shout except for Vidalia.  
"Wait, they are from earth?" She says.  
"Oh hey h see are Amethysts, sisters basically!" Jenny says.

 **...Ahem! Apologize.  
Guards: Forgive us!**

 **Holly Blue punches one in the shoulder, causing her to hit the other.**

 **Guards: Forgive us your Clarity!**

 **Vidalia and Jenny both growl.  
Ronaldo was writing down: Holly Blue Agate, about as large as Quartz soldiers but in managerial purposes. Mean and abusive!**

 **Sapphire: No use dwelling on the past. I've brought a new human for the collection.  
Holly Blue: How unprecedented! Nothing for millennia, and then two humans back to back! Well, it's probably for the best that first one wasn't in the best condition.  
Steven: Dad! That's him!**

 **The room gasps, Steven probably just blew their cover!**

 **Ruby: Shh!  
Holly Blue: Ohh, their incessant barking. What is it saying?!...**

The humans growl again, none were really liking this gem.

"Well, it seems that her ridiculously large amount of arrogance and prejudice is being beneficial." Priyanka says.

 **...The other one was loud, too, and all that thrashing about. I'm sure Blue Diamond would want to thank you personally, but you just missed her. Amethyst, take this human to the...  
Sapphire: Wait! The thing is we've traveled so far, and it would be a shame to leave so quickly. Perhaps you'd grant us a tour of the facility?  
Holly Blue: I would be honored! Right this way, your Grand Clarity. Amethysts are to stay and guard the door.**

 **Holly Blue says keeping our Amethyst from moving forward.**

"Oh no." Peedee says.

 **Amethyst: Uhh, but-  
Holly Blue: The door.**

 **Amethyst sighs and stands by the door with the other guards.**

 **Afraid that she might mess up.  
We then see Holly Blue leading the remaining gems down the hall.  
She notices that Pearl is right next to Sapphire.**

 **Holly Blue: Does your Pearl always walk next to you?  
**  
"Pearls walk behind their owners." Ronaldo writes down.

 **Pearl: I'll just be right here.  
Holly Blue: Hmm. Chatty...This facility originally belonged to Pink Diamond and houses and staffs the otherwise useless Quartz that she produced and what was her colony. But Blue Diamond and her trusted Agate, that's me, have been maintaining this place since the dawn of Era 2.**

 **The tour group encounters a door.**

 **Holly Blue: Is she going to do it or should I say something?**

 **Holly Blue says referring to Pearl opening the door for them.**

 **Sapphire: Oh! Pearl, the door.  
Pearl: Hmm? Oh, right, right! I got it!  
Holly Blue: You are so patient with her. How do you do it?  
Sapphire: As a Sapphire, I know it will happen eventually.**

 **Pearl opens the door.  
Holly Blue walks by her condescendingly.**

 **Holly Blue: That will be all.**

Kiki glares at the Agate on the screen, is this what Pearl went through before? No wonder she rebelled.

 **Pearl growls as her friend walk bye.**

 **Sapphire: Sorry.  
Steven: Hang in there.  
Holly Blue: Do keep up, Pearl.  
Pearl: Ugh.**

 **They continue their tour.**

 **Holly Blue: The bottom half of this structure is devoted entirely to specimen containment. Apparently, humans don't take well to captivity, but once you understand their needs, they're easy to control. It's tragic that Pink Diamond's existence in this universe ended up being so finite, but what a selfless act for Blue Diamond to step forward and spend her own time and energy preserving this place in Pink Diamond's memory. It's a real testament to Blue Diamond's merciful and giving nature. Don't you think?  
**  
"Oh yeah, mercy." Jenny says sarcastically.  
"She almost killed my Garnet...I mean Garnet!" Jamie says correcting himself.

 **Sapphire: Uhh, of course.  
Ruby: Grr!  
Steven: Keep it together, Ruby. Our roles, remember? Gotta Esteban it.  
Holly Blue: And past this way is the health reservation sector...And here, of course, is the human disposal shoot.  
Steven: Whaa! Ho-o-ow do you get in the zoo!?  
Holly Blue: Oh, there it goes again with its hilarious noises.**

Once again humans growl.

"She's even worse than Jasper!" Fryman says. "And that's saying something."

 **Sapphire: So, how do you get in the zoo?  
Holly Blue: Excellent question, your Grand Clarity!...**

Everyone rolls their eyes.

"She is such a kiss up." Jenny says.

 **...On the rare occasion that we would need to enter the containment area, we would do so via this service door.  
Steven: Dad. That door's how we get to Dad. We just need to come up with a distraction.  
Ruby: Got it.  
Holly Blue: As a one-way access point, there are no risks of an escape. In fact, it's only been used once for a human-  
Ruby: Explosion!  
**  
"What!?" The room asks.

 **Holly Blue: Pardon me!?  
Ruby: Uhh, I just remembered I left the gravity engine idling, Sorry, my Sapphire. I'm so forgetful and disposable.  
Sapphire: What?**

 **Steven, Pearl, and Ruby signal Sapphire that it is part of the plan, via winking.**

 **Sapphire: A-a-a foreseen turn of events. Yes. It is going to overheat and explode. The damage will be massive.  
Holly Blue: My word! I don't know why anyone trusts Rubies with those ships! This is what happens.  
Sapphire: If we hurry, we can disable the engine before any damage is done. It should only take five minutes, so everyone, be on your best behavior.**

 **Sapphire winks to the group, which only Ruby gets due to her one eye.**

"Aww, that so cute." Kiki says.

 **Holly Blue: This way, your Clarity, although I'm sure you don't need my guidance.**

 **Sapphire and Holly Blue walk off and Ruby immediately loses her cool.**

 **Ruby: I can't believe all that stuff about Blue Diamond being merciful! She's a shatterer! She yelled at Sapphire! She hates fusion a-and love!  
**  
"Ok that last part might be a bit much." Sour Cream says.  
"Well, cross-fusion love at least." Buck says.

 **Steven: I know, Ruby, but we don't have much time! We have to open this door!  
Ruby: Right. Right. Pearl, open it!  
Pearl: Of course. What else am I good for?...**

 **Pearl asks irritably.**

 **...It's different from the others...**

 **An error message shows up, startling Pearl.**

 **...I actually can't figure this out at all.  
Ruby: What!?  
Steven: But Pearl, you're our hacker.  
Ruby: We don't have time for this! Steven, help me open the door.  
Steven: Okay.  
Ruby: And Pearl, hack faster.**

 **Pearl continues to hack while Steven and Ruby bash the door.**

The audience groans.

"I hope that Holly does not come back soon." Nanefua says.

 **Sapphire: I am so glad we are almost back! I was really enjoying the tour!  
**  
"No..." the room groans seeing Sapphire and Holly Blue returning.

 **Holly Blue: Yes, I can tell by the tone of your voice. Thank you so much again for averting that crisis.**

 **Holly Blue gasps as she notices the dents on the service door.**

 **Holly Blue: What is going on!?**

"Oh no...," Sadie groans.  
"They are dead!" Kiki joins in.

 **Sapphire: Oh, well, I'm sure there's a reasonable-  
Holly Blue: Did you see the Amethyst that did this!?**

 **The group moans.  
**  
So does the audience.

"Is she REALLY that dense?" Mr. Smiley says.  
"And stop blaming Amethysts!" Vidalia shouts.

 **Holly Blue: Really? we have guests.**

 **A couple of Amethyst guards come running from the halls.**

 **Amethyst Guard1: Holly Blue Agate! We have important news for you!  
Holly Blue: We do not run or shout in these hallways!  
Amethyst Guard 2: I'm sorry. I-i-it's just that-  
Holly Blue: How am I supposed to know what you're saying when you're mumbling.  
**  
"Jesh bossy much." Jenny snears.

 **Amethyst Guard2: Uhh, I'm sorry, Holly Blue Agate. It's just-  
Amethyst Guard1: Blue Diamond is on her way!**

The room screams.  
"No!"

 **Holly Blue: Oh my stars! She's back already?! You two, best behavior. Shoulders squared! Minds cleared! Backs straight! And surely, Blue Diamond would want to thank you personally for this special delivery, your grand Clarity.**

 **Sapphire: Yes. I suppose she will.**

 **Holly Blue turns to the Amethysts.**

 **Holly Blue: Well, don't just stand there, you useless chunks of earth! Make yourself useful and escort that human to the assimilation bay!  
Sapphire: But the tour...  
Holly Blue: Oh, your Clarity. You flatter me, but we really must get ready. Our Diamond will be here at any moment.**

"Oh this isnt good." Sadie says worryingly.

 **The Amethysts take Steven to the drop shoot.**

 **Steven: Let me go, you bigger Amethyst!  
Amethyst 3: Heh, these newer humans are so spunky. In you go.**

 **Steven moves on a conveyor belt.**

 **Four Gem fingers resembling Peridots old ones take a picture of Steven.**

 **Steven: What the, uhh.**

 **The fingers perform health checks, including dental hygiene,**

 **the pupils, temperature and nasal.**

 **They take off Steven's clothes, but Steven whacks the**

 **fingers away when they get to the pants.**

 **Steven: Nope! I will do that myself. I'll just find my dad without pants.**

The room snorts.

"Never let someone else's fingers remove your pants." Mr. Smiley agrees.

 **The fingers spray powder on Steven.**

 **Then he approaches what looks like a crusher.**

"WHAT!" Priyanka screams. "Why are they crushing him!?"

 **But instead it just puts him in new clothes.**

"Oh thats ok." Priyanka says.

 **Steven: Ugh, loincloths.**

 **Steven then gets some earrings and approaches glass barriers.**

 **Now he is mad.**

 **Steven: Okay! What else, huh!? What else you got for me!? I'm on that Dad mission adrenaline rush and ready for whatever space junk you have next! Futuristic cattle prods! Human horseshoes! Whatever you got, come and get me!**

 **The room floods with water and Steven is washed into the human containment area.**

"Wow, it actually looks pretty nice." Dewey says admiring the inside of the zoo. "I mean too jungly for my taste, but considering they collected humans, what, several thousand years ago, its pretty good."

 **Steven: Huh? What the... What is this place? And where's...**

 **Steven sees Greg with two humans, braiding each other's hair.**

 **Steven: Dad!?**

"Ok so now Steven is IN the zoo and Blue D's coming." Buck says. "Now what."

" _Now...the pros and cons of living in a zoo."_

* * *

 _Please review._


	20. The Zoo-That Will Be All

**All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **The Zoo**

 **From where the last episode left off, Steven emerges from the water coughing. He sees Greg braiding his hair with a couple of humans.**

 **Steven: Dad?  
Greg: Huh? Steven?**

 **They run over and give each other a hug.**

"Awww." Jamie squease.

 **Steven: Dad, it's you!  
Greg: Steven! My little man!  
Steven: Dad! When Blue Diamond took you, I got so scared. And then the Gems said you might be in some horrible human zoo all chained up to a wall doing tricks for peanuts.**

"Yeah, this place looks ALOT nicer than I was thinking." Jenny said

"Uh what were you thinking?" Asks Kiki

"Metal bars, hamseter wheels, tje works."

"I was expecting electric cages." Says Ronaldo.

 **Greg: Hey, hey, it's okay, schtu-ball. Your old man's perfectly fine. Wait, how'd you even get out here?  
Steven: We got on a Gem ship from Earth. I'll tell you about it on the way home. I got separated from the Gems. We got to find them and bust you out of here.**

 **Steven tries going back into the water but is unsuccessful.**

 **Greg: Well, you're not gonna get out that way. I've already tried.  
Steven: What? Well, there might be another way out if we can find it.  
Wy-Six: Ga-reg! Who is that with you?  
Jay-Ten: Is this a new friend, Ga-reg?**

"Ga-reg?" Vidalia says awkwardly.

 **Greg: Wy-Six, Jay-Ten, this is -  
Steven: Let me have my dad back already!  
Greg: Hey, don't be like that. Relax. These people have treated me so well since I got here.  
Steven: Wha?**

 **More humans come out from the forest.**

 **Greg** **Everyone, this is Steven. He's my son.  
Steven: Uh, hi.  
All: Hi.  
Steven: Thanks for braiding my dad's hair.  
Greg: Steven, these people are the descendants of humans brought here by Gems thousands of years ago. They've never seen the Earth before. Isn't that wild?**

"Hmmmm."

"What is is dear?" Doug asks his wife.

"I mean it makes since that these humans would be descended from the ones captured thousands of years ago. But they seem alittle too...racially diverse, and healthy."

"Perhaps the gems recaptured humans every few decades." Ronaldo suggested while trying to search mysterious disappearances on his phone.

 **Wy-Six: Ste-van, Ga-reg has told stories of you. "The bits, the bits!" That's you, right?  
All: The bits, the bits, the bits!**

"Well, looks like I found some new customers." Fryman said. "If only I could get a store up there."

 **Steven: Let's get out of here. We came across a door that leads into the zoo, but we couldn't open it from the other side. let's find it and try to open it from in here.  
Greg: A door? Really? All right. Let's find it tonight. It'll be easier to look for it after the routine.**

"Routine?" They all ask.

 **The earrings chime catching all the humans attention.**

 **Then a voice from above calls out to the humans.**

 _ **Little voice: Greetings, everyone. It's time to start the daily routine. Please enjoy your meal during this designated eating period.**_ **  
Steven: Who was that?  
Wy-Six: Ste-van does not know what a little voice is. Just like Ga-reg when he first arrived.**

"Wait...this voice sounds familiar." Sadie says looking up at the overhead. The people in the audience stiffen as the intercom chuckles.

 **All the humans laugh.**

 **Jay-Ten: Our little voices guide us through life here.  
** _ **Little voice: You all must be hungry now.**_

"Ok this is sad." Kiki says. "They are basically animals that can speak."

"Ridiculously domesticated animals." Jenny says.

 **Steven: Um, Dad?  
Greg: Don't worry, Steven. We'll get out of here. But for now, let's just play along.**

 **At the eating period the Zoo-Mans grab fruit from artificial trees. New fruit grows in their place.**

 **Jay-Ten hands Greg a fruit.**

"Benefit one, free food." Says the intercom.

"Down side, no survival skills." Says Sadie.

 **Jay-Ten: Here you go, Ga-reg.  
Greg: Oh, thank you.  
Wy-Six: Ste-van, today the fruit is purple.**

 _ **Little voice: Are you enjoying the food?**_

 **All: Oh, yes**

The people in the audience shift uncomfortably, these people seemed happy, but also helpless.

 _ **Little voice: How is the food? Is it good?**_ **  
Wy-Six: Yes. It is delicious.  
** _ **Little voice: Now it is time to play.**_

"Play?" Jenny asks incredulously. "What are they little kids."

"Looks like it." Says Sour Cream.

 **Everyone rolls down the hill laughing,**

 **except Steven who rolls down uncomfortably.**

 _ **Little voice: Now, everyone, reach up like you're going to touch outer space. That's it. Reach up high. Wasn't that fun?**_ **  
Wy-Six: I have not had that much fun since yesterday.**

"I cannot go there!" Yells Sour Cream. "I need music!"

"Dont worry, you weren't on the list." Jamie says.

 _ **Little voice: It's time to stop and smell the flowers.**_ **  
Steven: What if I don't want to smell the flowers?  
Jay-Ten: Why wouldn't you want to do that?**

 **Jay-Ten puts a flower on Steven's head.**

 _ **Little voice: Time to clean up, everyone. Let's all take a refreshing bath.**_

 **Everyone relaxes. Laughter and splashes in the air.**

 **Jay-Ten: Watch my splash, Ga-reg!**

"Booo." Says Vidalia giving a thumbs down.

 **Greg: Nice one!  
Wy-Six: Ga-reg! Watch mine!  
Steven: Those are the tiniest splashes I've ever seen.**

"I agree Steven." Says Peedee, hoping he doesnt get trapped in this space-daycare.

 **Greg: Watch this. Hey, Wy-Six, you ever heard of a cannonball?  
Wy-Six: I've never heard it. Tell me what it is.  
Greg: Check this out. I'll show you. Cannonball!**

 **Greg does a cannonball and causes a big spalsh.**

 **All the Zoomans shout "Cannonball".**

"Wow, Gregs the life of the party here." Vidalia says.

 _ **Little voice: Wouldn't you like to clean off in the pool?**_ **  
Steven: All right, All right.**

 **Steven jumps in.**

 **Wy-Six: Yeah! Cannonball!  
Greg: Hey, you hanging in there?  
Steven: I can't believe this. They're all so happy. It's like they don't even know that they're trapped here.  
Greg: Well, of course they don't. They've never been anywhere else. They love it here. I mean, look at this place. Can you blame them? They've got everything they need, and they never have to worry about a thing.**

"You know I agree with Greg but its still very sad." Priyanka says.

"Though to be fair if we were to remove them from this place I dont think they would be able to function in the real world." Sadie agrees.

"On the other hand leaving them trapped seems kind of messed up."

The whole room was pondering this moral dilemma.

 **Steven: I guess you're right.**

 **The earrings chime and the light dims.**

 _ **Little voice: And now it's time to say good night. Good night, everyone. Sweet dreams.**_

 **Greg: Geez, I sure am tired from doing a whole lot of nothing. Well, good night, schtu-ball.**

"Yep, perfect life for Greg." Vidalia snarks.

 **Steven: Dad. Now's our chance to get out.**

 **Steven and Greg sneak around the containment area,**

 **trying find the door.**

 **Greg: Man, little voice has really got me on that zooman sleep schedule.**

 **Steven bumps into a wall.**

 **Steven: Is that... It's the door.  
Greg: Great. How do we get it open?**

 **Steven bangs on the door to try to open it,**

 **then Wy-Six and Jay-Ten walk up to them.**

 **Wy-Six: Ga-reg!  
Greg: Oh.  
Jay-Ten: Ste-van!  
Steven: Huh?  
Wy-Six: So you're the ones making the noise.  
Jay-Ten: What are you doing? Is it a game?  
Wy-Six: Can we play, too?  
Steven: It's not a game. We need to get this door open.  
Jay-Ten: What is a door?**

The audience groans.

 **Steven: Like, this part of the wall but open.**

 **Wy-Six laughs**

 **Wy-Six: Walls don't open. They're walls.  
Jay-Ten: There is a story of an opening wall. A very long time ago, a Gem came through a wall hole to help someone who was hurt.  
Wy-Six: What do you mean hurt?  
Jay-Ten: I don't know. I don't know what hurt is.**

"They dont even know what 'Hurt' is?" Mr. Smiley says.

"That both amazes and disturbs me at the same time." Says Jamie.

 **Steven: I know what hurt is!  
Wy-Six/Jay-Ten: You do?  
Steven: Um, it's like when you feel bad.  
Wy-Six: Bad?**

"They could NOT function on earth." Says Priyanka.

"Well it would be quite an adjustment." Doug says.

"Perhaps it would be better to just let their offspring be raised in the open and let them live in the zoo." Ronaldo guesses.

"Do they even procreate like that?" Sadie says. "I mean they could be test-tube babies."

 **Steven: Yes, like, the opposite of good. If that's the only way out, then, Dad, slug me in the face.  
Greg: What?! I'm not gonna hit you!  
Steven: It's our ticket out of here. One of us has to get hurt.  
Greg: Okay, well, then you hit me.**

"Good parenting." Doug says approvingly, Priyanka nods.

 **Steven: You sure?  
Greg: Yeah. I'll take one for the team.**

 **Steven uncomfortably wills himself to punch Greg,**

 **but it is barely a light tap.**

 **Greg: Come on, give me all you got. I can take it.**

 **Steven then punches Greg really hard in the gut.**

 **Sending him flying into a tree.**

 **Wy-Six: Cannonball!  
Steven: Uh, how was that?  
Greg: Good. Anyone coming?**

"Break a leg!" Vidalia shouts, everyone looks at her. "Im just kidding."

 **Steven: Doesn't look like it. Should I try it again?  
Greg: There won't be anything left to rescue if you do.**

The room chuckles.

 **Steven: What do we do now?**

 **The earrings chime again.**

 **Greg: Whatever she says.  
** _ **Little voice: It is time for the choosening. Please gather around the circle of choosening.**_

"Choosing?" Jamie asks confused.

 **Jay-Ten: Ste-van, Ga-reg, the choosening will start soon.  
Wy-Six: Come with us. It's-it's finally time!**

 **All the Zoomans laugh in a circle**

 **Jay-Ten: Ga-reg, step into the circle with us.  
Greg: Is it somebody's birthday?**

"They are laughing like its prom night." Jenny says.

 **Steven: Ste-van, wait here until the choosening is complete.  
Jay-Ten: The choosening is a very special event to us.  
Wy-Six: We're glad to have you with us at such a wonderful time.  
Greg: Glad to be here.  
** _ **Little voice: Let the choosening begin. U-12, please step into the center of the circle. F-3, please step into the center of the circle. You have been choosened for each other.**_

"Oh so it is like prom night." Jenny snarks.

"So thats how they reproduce." Says Sadie.

"Not really _Choosen_ then." Says Jamie.

 **Greg: Wait a second. Is this some kind of matchmaking thing?! There's always a catch to these utopias.  
Jay-Ten: Ga-reg, whoever is choosen for you will be very lucky.  
** _ **Little voice: Jay-Ten, please step into the center of the circle.**_ **  
Greg: Oh boy. Steven, help me.**

"Looks like someones not over Rose." Vidalia snarks.

 **Steven: Don't worry, Dad. You're new here, so maybe you won't get choosened.  
Greg: Right.  
** _ **Little voice: Ga-reg, please step into the center of the circle.**_

 **Greg: Hold on, maybe there's been a mistake.  
Wy-Six: Ga-reg, Jay-Ten is waiting for you.**

"Way to go Universe!"

Everyone looks over at Dewey.

"What? She's attractive."

 **Wy-Six: I see what's going on here.  
Greg: You do?  
Wy-Six: You are just shy!  
Greg: Huh?  
Wy-Six: Do not worry about it. Now touch hands.  
Greg: Hold on! This isn't how it works on Earth! I don't want to be told who to be choosened with.**

 **Wy-Six: Ga-reg, this makes no sense. Why wouldn't you want to be choosened?  
Greg: Look, Back on Earth, there was no voice to tell you who to be with. It was your own decision.**

"Why do I have the feeling this will backfire?" Vidalia says quietly.

 **Steven: My mom and dad didn't get together because someone told them to. They spent time getting to know one another and fell in love. They choosened each other 'cause that's what they choosed.  
Wy-Six: Hmm, I see. If that's how it's done on Earth, then... I choose Ga-reg.**

The entire room starts laughing, balling their eyes out.

"Nice Ga-reg!" Vidalia says between tears.

"Well Ga-reg looks pretty uncomfortable." Says Jamie chuckling.

Priyanka and Doug look disturbed, grateful that their daughter wasn't watching this.

 **Jay-Ten: And I also choose Ga-reg.  
All: I choose Ga-reg.  
Greg: Wait! I get a say in this, too. You're all very nice, and I'm flattered...**

The room snorts.

 **...and yes, you get to choose whoever you want, but I also get to say I choose, um... none of you.**

 **All the Zoomans start sobbing.**

And the people in the audience realize how emotionally stunted living in the zoo has made them.

 **Greg: Woah! Hey, don't cry. You can choose someone else.  
Jay-Ten: I feel not good. I feel bad.  
Wy-Six: Could this be - Is this hurt?  
Jay-Ten: Why would Ga-reg hurt us? Take this hurt away.**

 **The Zoomans reach up into the sky, their hands strangely resemble the mural from the inverted pyramid.**

Ronaldo notices this and makes a note. Perhaps as a sort of prophecy?

"Im going to need to relook at the footage of the pyramid again."

 **Steven: I choosen...to take my dad and run away.**

 **Steven says picking up his dad and running away.**

 **Steven and Greg are being chased by the Zoomans through the forest.**

 **Greg: Watch out for that - oof!**

 **Steven and Greg run into a tree branch.**

 **Greg groans, then he and Steven hide.**

 **Greg: I haven't broken this many hearts since I had all my hair.**

Vidalia cracks up.

"Well he was quite the looker. Emphasis on WAS."

 **The door opens and a bunch of Amethyst guards rush in.**

"The doors open!" Kiki yells. "Run Steven, Run!"

 **The Amethysts chase the Zoomans yelling "Hey! Get back here!"**

 **Greg and Steven watch from a bush.**

 **Greg: This is nuts.**

 **One Amethyst is seen looking up at a sobbing Zooman**

 **who is clinging to a tree branch.**

 **Amethyst: Just come down. Let's talk about it.**

 **Another Amethyst is seen sitting next to a sobbing Wy-Six.**

 **Wy-Six: I'll never choosen again.  
Amethyst: Sure you will.**

"Ok so Amethysts are WAY nicer than Jaspers." Kiki says.

"I still think this says something about Pink Diamond." Says Sadie.

 **Greg: Hey, that door's still open.  
Steven: This might be our only chance.**

 **Steven and Greg run to the door as fast as they can,**

 **but they are caught at the collar by an Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: Oh, no, you don't.**

 **The Amethyst says holding Steven and Greg up.**

 **Steven: Put us down!  
Amethyst: You two are in big trouble.**

"Oh this cant be good." Sadie says.

Everyone else thinks the same thing.

* * *

 **That Will Be All**

 **From where the previous episode left off Steven and Greg are shoved into a room by the other Amethyst, they look up and see dozens of other Amethysts looking down at them from box-like spaces, smirking and chucking menacingly.**

The audience tenses up. This didnt seem good.

 **As Steven and Greg look scared they hear their amethyst call out to them.**

 **Amethyst: Steven! Greg!...**

 **The larger Amethysts step aside to reveal our Amethyst, small sized, caputred by one of the Homeworld Amethysts.**

The audience gasps in horror.

"NO!" Vidalia yells.

 **...They found me out!  
Steven: Amethyst!  
Amethyst: You won't believe what I've been through. These Amethysts, they're really, really... great!**

"WHAT!?" Everyone screams.

 **Steven: What?!**

"Yeah what?" Peedee asks.

 **All the Amethyst guards start laughing.**

 **The one behind Steven and Greg particularly mocks them.**

 **HW Amethyst 1: Your faces.**

 **Then the one holding Amethyst compliments Crystal Gem Amethyst before releasing her.**

 **HW Amethyst 2: You were right! That was priceless!**

"They're fun!" Jenny says.

 **Amethyst runs up to Steven and Greg then hugs him.**

 **Amethyst: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to! What are you wearing? Greg! This is a good look for you.  
Steven: What is going on?  
Amethyst: These Amethysts, they're all from Earth! They're from the Prime Kindergarten!...**

"Wow, all of them!?" Fryman asks.

"Well there are alot of holes." Ronaldo said.

 **... Wait! Hey, 8XL!  
8XL: Yeah?  
Amethyst: You guys, I'm an 8! Tell 'em. Tell 'em!  
8XL** **The Amethyst under me never popped out. We're all waiting, and - pfft - nothing.  
Amethyst: I'm 8XM!...**

"Hey she knows her number now!" Sadie said joyously.

 **...Facet-5, Cut-8XM - that's me! This is 8XG, this is 8XH.  
Amethyst addressed as 8XH: I'm J.  
Amethyst: Ah, geez! Sorry! I'm worse than Holly Blue!  
8XJ: Aren't we all?**

 **The Amethysts laugh, then the screen pans to a skinny orange quartz with a round navel gem.**

 **Skinny: Prime, prime, prime. You Amethysts are so cliquey.**

"Wait, is that a Jasper!?" Sadie asked.

 **Amethyst: Skinny's a Jasper! There are Gems here from the Beta Kindergarten, too! Hey, where's Carnelian?  
Skinny: Celebrating.  
Carnelian: I'm not the shortest anymore!**

 **Carnelian picks Amethyst up and runs around happily.**

"Im glad Amethyst found gems like her." Vidalia said.

"Theyre like her family, the Fam-ethysts!" Squeeze Jenny.

"I like it."

 **Greg: This is unreal.  
Steven: Hey! Please, if you don't mind me asking, we really need your help. We came in with Sapphire, Ruby, and Pearl. We've gotta find them and get them out of...**

 **The door opens and Holly Blue is standing back turned to them talking to Sapphire.**

 **Steven and Greg hide.**

"HIDE!" The room shouts.

 **Holly Blue: I'll only be a moment...**

 **Holly Blue turns to the Amethysts and Starts yelling at them,**

 **Steven looks at her with anger from his hiding place.**

 **... What are you all doing in here?! Get to your stations! Even you hideous off-color Betas!...**

The room growles, Vidalia was having mental images of her using the breaking point.

Meanwhile Ronaldo was writing the word "Off-Color" and "Defective gem? Discolored?"

 **...Get out of your cubbies and into your places! It's the least you can do for the Diamond that kept you worthless, sorry Gems in service! That's right. Blue is back already! Now go pretend your filthy vein of Quartz is capable of gratitude! Go, go, go!**

"Ok I hate this gem." Sadie said.

"I think thats all of us." Kiki said, even she was growling.

 **The Quartz guards run out with Steven and Greg sneaking behind their backs.**

 **Holly Blue: Disperse! My Diamond is waiting!  
Amethyst: Run! Just run! I'll find you! Go!**

 **Steven and Greg make a run for it. They find themselves in a large pink room.**

 **Above them are hundreds of pink bubbles, each one with a gem inside.**

The entire room was in awe. Even Onion had his mouth open.

Sadie was the first to speak "Oh my gosh are those..."

"Rose Quartzes." Says Ronaldo.

"Pink Diamond must have bubbled the others after our Rose defected." Peedee said.

"There are so many of them..." Said Jenny. While Kiki was thinking.

"Hold on...for some reason those gems seem differently colored from Stevens."

"Its probably because your looking at them through the bubble." Says Ronaldo.

 **Steven: Who bubbled all these Gems?  
Greg: Wow! It's kind of like a birthday party in here.**

 **Steven begins to tear up.**

"Blues coming!" Doug shouts.

 **Steven: Oh, no! We gotta hide!  
Greg** **Huh?**

 **Blue Diamond, still with her hood on enters the room.**

 **Blue Diamond: Pearl, close the door.**

 **The door closes and Blue removes her hood. We see her full face and where her hair falls and connects at her torso.**

"So is this what she does all day?" Jenny asks. "Cries in her dead sisters room?"

 **Steven cries in response to Blues tears. The door opens again, and there is Yellow Diamond.**

"AHHHHHH!" The room screams in horror.

"Who..." Priyana is cut off.

"Thats Yellow Diamond!" Sadie shouts.

"Super scary!" Kiki says.

 **Yellow Diamond: Please tell me you're joking. You only just left, and you're already back?  
Blue Diamond: Yellow! W-what are you doing here?  
Yellow Diamond: I'm here to bring you back to reality, Blue.  
Blue Diamond: I'm fine. Just leave me alone.  
Yellow Diamond: It's been thousands of years, Blue, and you still can't bring yourself to destroy these Gems? She was shattered by a Rose Quartz! The entire cut of Gem deserves the same fate!**

"Jeesh, harsh much." Says Jenny.

 **Blue Diamond: But they were hers.  
Yellow Diamond: They should be wiped out of existence, not kept safe in bubbles!  
Blue Diamond: Yellow, she made them. This is all we have left of her. These Gems, this place, and the Earth.  
Yellow Diamond: I thought we agreed we need to put that planet and this whole debacle behind us.**

"Hmm, so I guess thats the REAL reason she wants the earth destroyed." Said Sadie.

"Yellow suppresses her emotions and Blue just balls out and hoards things." Says Kiki.

"Kind of reminds me of Greg." Vidalia says.

 **Blue Diamond: Why can't you just let me grieve?  
Yellow Diamond: You can't keep coming here forever!  
Blue Diamond: Why not?  
Yellow Diamond: Pearl, do something. Sing for her. Make her feel better.**

" **Oh were getting a new song!" Jamie says paying close attention.**

 **Yellow Pearl: Yes, my Diamond. Ahem...**

 **Yellow Pearl turns to Blue Pearl who is silent.**

 **...Ahem!  
Blue Pearl: Uh... oh.**

 **The Pearls sings in harmony as Yellow adds lyrics.**

 **Steven and Greg hide behind columns to avoid being seen by the diamonds.**

 **Pearls: Aah haa haa, aah haa haa, aah ha aah ha, aah haa haa, aah haa haa, aah haa haa, aah haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haaaaa'  
Yellow Diamond: Why would you want to be here? What do you ever see here that doesn't make you feel worse than you do? And tell me, what's the use of feeling, Blue? **

"Is she saying whats the use of feeling sad or whats the use of feeling at all?" Sadie asks.

"It culd honestly be either way." Kiki says.

 **Why would you want to employ her subjects that destroyed her? Why keep up her silly zoo? Oh, tell me! What's the use of feeling, Blue? An army has a use. They can go and fight a war. A Sapphire has a use. She can tell you what it's for. An Agate terrifies. A Lapis terraforms.**

"Hold up!" Ronaldo shouts as he quicly writes that a Lapis Lazulis position IS to terriform with their water capabilities and Agats are meant to "Terrify."

 **Where's their Diamond when they need her, Blue? You've got to be a leader, Blue!**

"Ok yeah so she isnt doing much leading now." Jenny says.

 **Yes, of course, we still love her, and we're always thinking of her. But now, there's nothing we can do, so tell me! ...  
Pearls/Yellow Diamond:** **...What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling, Blue? Ohh!**

 **Yellow diamond reaches her hand out and the Pearl stand on it. Well her pearl stands while Blue Pearl sits.**

 **Yellow Diamond: How can you stand to be here with it all?  
Pearls: Here with it all!  
Yellow Diamond: Drowning in all this regret? Wouldn't you rather forget her? Ohh! ...  
... Won't it be grand to get rid of it all?  
Pearls: Rid of it all!  
Yellow Diamond: Let's make a plan of attack! Start looking forward and stop looking back! ...  
... Oh, yes, of course, we still love her, and we're always thinking of her. Don't you know I miss her, too?...**

 **Sadie and Kiki both gasp. Sure she was "evil" and wants to destroy the earth. But it was touching to see that she truly felt for her fellow diamonds.**

 **...But tell me. What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling?**

 **The song ends and Yellow is just seen crouching against a railing and humming sadly.**

Every human in the room is touched.

"Well good riddance still." Kofi said even though he had to wipe away a tear.

 **Blue puts her hand on Yellows back to comfort her, but they become serious as the door opens.**

 **Holly Blue, Ruby and Sapphire step in.**

 **At this point Steven and Greg are close to the door.**

"OH NO! SHE'S GOING TO RECOGNIZE THEM!" Sadie screamed afraid for Ruby and Sapphire.

"Relax there are tons of other Rubies and Sapphires, im sure Blue Diamond will not think they are Garnet." Ronaldo said actually trying to be comforting.

 **Holly Blue: And we have arrived. That will be all, Pearl. ... My Diamond. My gracious, wondrous, luminous, lustrous Diamond...**

 **Holly Blue looks up and sees Yellow Diamond.**

 **... sss? Oh, my! It's truly an honor to bask in your radiance... ses?  
Yellow Diamond: Get to the point, Agate.  
Holly Blue: Yes, of course. My deepest apologies. You'll be pleased to know that your Sapphire has completed your special delivery.  
Blue Diamond: What special delivery?**

"Oh no!" The room gasps.

 **Holly Blue: Um, the special delivery you requested from Earth, of course.  
Blue Diamond: I never asked any Sapphire to go to Earth.  
Sapphire: I... Um...**

 **Steven: Oh, no! She's freezing up!**

"Literally!" Peedee says referring to the ice under Sapphire.

 **Ruby holds Sapphire's hand behind her for comfort.**

 **Sapphire: My... future vision foresaw you, my Diamond, desiring more... humans for the zoo, so I... acted accordingly.**

"Good save." Vidalia says as the room sighs.

 **Blue Diamond: ... It's true. The window for preserving Earth specimens is closing.  
Yellow Diamond: Is that what you want? Sapphire, has the Cluster emerged yet?  
Sapphire: No, it has not.  
Yellow Diamond: Then there's still time...**

Everyone's eyes widen.

"And that is when they decided to send for the Aquamarine and the Topaz that abducted Lars, Sadie, Connie, Jamie and Onion." Says the intercom.

"So its Sapphires fault." Priyanka says irritated.

"Oh dont blame them." Sadie said.

"Yeah he rescued them, well except Lars." Sadie said sadly.

 **... That will be all.  
Holly Blue: My Diamonds.**

 **Steven and Greg escape the room behind the oblivious Agate.**

 **Holly Blue: Two Diamonds?! I can't believe it! Can you believe it? Oh, well, of course, you can. You probably foresaw the whole thing.  
Sapphire: Of course! No surprises here.  
Holly Blue: I never expected to see Yellow Diamond in person. What a commanding presence. You can just feel strength and confidence radiating from her. Don't misunderstand me, of course. I'll always be in Blue's confidence, but if I had been made for Yellow, you wouldn't see me complaining. I do hope they appreciate all my hard work to preserve the Pink Diamond legacy. It would really make it worth being stationed here with these sorry excuses for Gems. Oh! It's a shame though. This outpost is so remote, I was beginning to think we'd been forgotten. But we haven't! Two Diamonds - one day! What an honor. I don't think anything could spoil this for me.**

 **Holly Blue notices Steven and Greg trying to board the ship with the others.**

Half the room gasps in horror, the other half face-palms.

"They are so screwed." Kiki said.

"Oh sis, using a bad word." Jenny teased.

 **Holly Blue: What... is... the meaning of this?! Why are these two outside the containment area?!  
Sapphire: Holly Blue, I can explain.  
Holly Blue: No need, your clarity. Not even you could have foreseen how incompetent these Amethysts are...**

"Are you SERIOUS!?" Vidalia asks incredulously.

"How blind can you be?" Jenny asks.

"Ok Garnet kick her but now." Sadie said.

 **Holly Blue summons an electric blue whip.**

 **...Well, if you want something done right, you just do it yourself. You two are coming with me!**

 **Ruby and Sapphire fuse into Garnet, who catches the whip's tail.**

"YEAH!" Jamie and the other Garnet fans creams.

"Wreck her like you did my sign!" Kofi shouts.

"Yeah what he said." cheered Dewey.

 **Holly Blue and the Famethysts gasp.**

 **Garnet: Steven, get Greg on board!  
Greg: Yes, please!  
Garnet: We'll handle this noise.**

Pearl slices the whip in half, and Amethyst spin dashes to wrap it around Holly Blue.

The Amethysts cheer.

"Yeah! I bet the Famethysts have been waiting centuries for this." Said Doug.

 **Garnet: I've been waiting to do this all day.**

 **Garnet threatens Holly Blue with her gauntlet and punches her in the stomach with her normal hand.**

 **Holly Blue: What are you doing?! They're traitors! Destroy them!**

 **The Quartzes to nothing, except cheer for the Crystal Gems and say goodbye.**

"Ok we are definitely bringing them to earth." Sadie said.

"Now hold up..." Dewey said.

 **Amethyst: "Famethyst" for life!  
Holly Blue: I'll report you to the Diamonds! All of you! You'll all be shattered!  
Pearl: You're really gonna tell the Diamonds that you allowed a band of traitorous rebels to infiltrate a highly secure facility and escape from right under your careful watch?...**

"Ohh, she's got you there." Kiki says mockingly.

 **...Doesn't sound like a wise thing to do, Holly Blue. So do yourself a favor and keep your mouth shut. That will be all.**

 **Holly Blue groans in misery while the Quartz Gems continue to cheer. The Crystal Gems fly off back toward Earth in the Roaming Eye, the Zoo now has Blue and Yellows arm ships around it.**

 **Greg: Thanks so much for coming to get me. That has to be, like, the third craziest weekend I've ever had.**

"Third?" Doug asks.

"I can give you the second later." Vidalia said.

 **Steven: Dad, I'm really sorry I got you into all this. This whole thing started 'cause I wanted answers.  
Greg: You don't have to be sorry about a thing. I hope you found what you were looking for.  
Steven: I did. I found you.**

 **The ship warps away and the Episode ends.**

"Ok thank you mr. Intercom. Now we know who the gems are and why those other ones took Lars." Sadie said. "Now I just hope that Lars and Steven are alright."

"Yeah us too." A voice calls from behind them. The audience looks over and they see Lars's parents Dante and Martha Barriga.

"Mr. and Mrs Barriga. What are you two doing here?" Sadie asks.

"Uh we got an invitation the other day but we were told to wait in the back until later. I guess its later now since you can see us."

" _Ok, I have shown you the past, now the present." Says the intercom. "Oh by the way somewhere along the line the gems ended up losing their ship. It's a long and embarrassing story."_

And the next episode played.

* * *

 _Please review._


	21. Stuck Together-The Trial

**All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Stuck Together**

 **We see Steven inside the Topaz Fusion while Aquamarine gloats over her capture of "Rose Quartz".**

"Oh, this must have been after Steven sacrificed himself to save us." Sadie said feeling guilty.

Jamie and Onion also shivered at the reminder.

"W-who are those two?" Dante asked.

"Those were the gems that captured us, the big yellow one is a half of a fusion of two smaller ones, I think her name was Topaz." Jamie said. "And the other one...actually im not sure what her name was."

"Do you think she's a tiny Lapis Lazuli, I mean she has a tear gem." Asked Fryman.

" _No no, she's an Aquamarine." Said the intercom._

 **Aquamarine: The Rose Quartz. Can you believe it? And she just handed herself in.  
Steven: That's right. You caught me. Galactic Criminal Rose Quartz. I love shattering Diamonds. I just want to shatter 'em all the time.  
Aquamarine: You think shattering's bad? Wait till the Diamonds get their hands on you.**

Sadie and Kiki were both looking scared for Steven.

"Wait, so is Lars still with them?" Sadie asked.

 **Steven: At least everyone else is safe.**

 **The other Topaz brings enters the room carrying a squirming Lars.**

"Our boy!" Martha said worryingly.

"This is your fault Dewey! If you had been more prepared then..." Dante tried to yell at mayor Dewey, but he was asleep.

" _Yeah...I kinda dont need him here anymore." The intercom said._

Deweys seat moved on a conveyor belt, went down the aisle then out the exit door.

 **Lars: What are you doing? Let go of me! Steven!  
Steven: What the... Lars?!  
Aquamarine: Oh! Looks like we got one of the humans anyway. Don't know what we'll do with just one of them, but I guess that's for the Diamonds to decide.  
Steven: Wait. Aquamarine, the deal is off. You were only supposed to take me. No humans. That's a human!**

"Yeah send him home!" Martha yelled.

 **Aquamarine: Oh, no. Is Rosie upset 'cause her widdle "deal" didn't work? Look. I'm so moved, I'm crying...**

Sadie and the Barriga's growl.

"Salty." Sour Cream said.

 **...Just kidding. That's my gem. Topaz, what do you think? Should we let her friend go?**

 **The Topazes stand silent.**

"Oh yeah, that one doesnt talk." Jamie said.

Aquamarine: I agree. Go on. Do your thing.

 **The Topazes fuse together with each of their circular gems where their ears should be. Forming one massive Topaz that looks like she's wearing headphones. Lars and Steven are contained in her body.**

 **Lars: Oh, no, no, no. Not again.**

"Thats disturbing." Said Doug.

"Wait so does that gem just exist to trap others in itself?" Priyanka asks.

"I guess so." Peedee said as Ronaldo made notes.

"Before we begin could anyone tell me the Topaz and Aquamarine gepon, thats short for gem-weapon." Ronaldo asks.

"Uh sure." Sadie said. "The big yellow one had like these stiks with a big yellow gem on the end. And when fused it was like a long stick with the gems on each end. The Little blue one has this thing in her hair that she uses like a wanf. Its like a tractor beem, freezes you in place. It was even able to capture Alexandrite and all of us at once."

"A Mace/Pugil Stick for Topaz and a wand for Aquamarine, thanks! Although I am still offended that I was not present for this adventure of a lifetime."

" _Dont worry Ronaldo, I will temporarily erase all knowledge of Lars being in space which shall return the next time you talk to Steven when this is over."_

"WHAT? Why?"

" _I like things to be cannon."_

"Huh?"

"WOAH WOAH! It froze Alexanderite!?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah."

"Alexanderite, fifty foot tall, alll the gems combines, able to pumble Malachite! And Aquamarine froze her?" Jenny said not beeliving it.

"Kind of yeah." Sadie said.

Jenny was looking like she was frozen herself.

"Aquamarines OTP." Buck said.

 **Aquamarine: I'll go let the Diamonds know about our little prisoner. Say, Rose, how do I look?.**  
 **Steven: Awful, small, and mean!**

"You tell her Steven!" Sadie shouted.

Aquamarine: Is that how you flattered so many Gems into joining your rebellion? How cute. Topaz, I trust you'll still be able to fly the ship despite your... you know... additions?

Aquamarine's ship activates the gravity engine and begins to warp as Topaz pilots the ship. Sitting in a chair.

 **Lars: Steven, this is all your fault. All this weird alien stuff..this is 'cause of you, isn't it?  
Steven: Yes, of course it is! That's why I turned myself in...to save all of you!  
Lars: Well, it didn't really work out too well, did it?**

"Heh, she's using him as a cushion." Sour Cream snarked.

"Thats my boy." Vidalia said.

 **Steven: Well, everyone else managed to get off the ship. So, where were you?  
Lars: I ran and hid, Steven, like any sensible person would... do if they wanted to get trapped on a ship. Oh.**

"Yeah..." Peedee said.

 **Steven: Lars.  
Lars: Sadie was in trouble, and I didn't do anything. Actually, wait. I did do something. I ran and hid just like I always do...**

"Atleast he regrets it." Kiki said to reassure Sadie.

 **... Just like I ran from the Potluck.**  
 **Steven: But you were abducted. That's not your fault.  
Lars: No, I trashed my roll and ran away. Then I was abducted. Oh, why couldn't I just let people eat my food?!**

"Oh Lars..." Sadie said disappointedly.

 **Steven: We have to get you out of here. Here, just leave it to me...**

 **Steven looks up at Topaz.**

 **...Hey! Look! You have Rose Quartz! Why bother with him! He's worthless!  
Lars: Thanks a lot, Steven.**

The room cracks up. Even Sadie and his parents couldnt help but chuckle.

 **Steven: No! I meant like "worth less," not "worthless" like... relative to me.  
Lars: At least I make a great seat cushion. You feeling cozy, you big banana?**

 **Topaz ignores them.**

 **Steven: I don't think She's listening. Can you hear me, you ...What was it Jamie said?...**

"You dangerous yellow coat." Said Jamie.

 **...You dangerous yellow coat?  
Lars: Of course she can't hear you, Steven. She's got those big headphones on.**

"Hold on, is that possible?" Kiki asked. "Could her gem locations actually keep her from hearing when fused?"

"Seems like a disadvantage, I expect gem kind to be smarter than that." Ronaldo said.

 **The ship starts to rumble.**

 **Aquamarine: Those Crystal Gems must have screwed up the engine during takeoff. Topaz, go fix it.**

 **Topaz heads to the lower floor to check the control system for the engine. It looks just like the area from Jaspers ship.**

 **Steven: Lars, look for something that can help us.**

 **As Lars groans Steven looks around and sees some blue destabilizers**

 **a few yards from them.**

 **Steven: A destabilizer. That's perfect!**

"YES!" Sadie shouted. "Now how are you going to get it?"

 **Lars: A destaba-what?  
Steven: It's a weapon that disrupts a Gem's physical form.  
Lars: Cool. Thanks for explaining. I still don't know what that means.  
Steven: Just hear me out. I have a plan. I'm gonna need you to be my arms.  
Lars: Ugh. Fine.  
Steven: Lars, pull my pants off.**

"What?" Martha asked while Dante looked disturbed.

"Im sure he has a plan but that just sounds awkward." Priyanka said.

 **Lars: What?!  
Steven: Trust me! I'm trying to save you.  
Lars: What if I don't want to be saved? What if I want to stay trapped here and fly around space, and why your pants, you weirdo?!  
Steven: Just do it!  
Lars: Ugh. There. I did it.  
Steven: Great. Now tie one of the legs into a lasso.**

"Oh, I see...But i dont think it's going to be long enough." Sadie said.

 **Lars: I can't. They're on the floor.  
Steven: What are they doing on the floor?!  
Lars: I don't know, Steven. What are we doing in space?**

"Wow, does he try for anything?" Sour Cream asked.

"Im trying to help with that." Sadie said.

 **Steven: Lars, pick them up and then tie them into a lasso.  
Lars: Ugh. Fine...**

 **Lars pick them up and makes a loop with them.**

 **...Wow. It worked. We're back home. Great plan.**

"Lars this is not the time to be lazy." Martha said.

"We should have made him get out more." Said Dante.

 **Even Steven is looking irritated.**

 **Steven: Now lasso the destabilizer.  
Lars: I still don't know what that is.  
Steven: That. That thing. Come on, Lars. You can do it.  
Lars: Ugh. Fine.**

 **Lars swings the lasso, but its too far away.**

"Well that isnt going to work." Said Kiki.

"Atleast he's trying...sort of." Doug said to the Barriga's

 **Steven: Come on. Just one more try.  
Lars: I don't want to try again.  
Steven: Lars, throw the lasso!  
Lars: Fine!**

 **Lars throws the lassoed pants at the destabilizer, literally.**

"Now they dont have hope, or pants." Mr. Smiley said.

 **Steven: What is your problem, Lars?! Why did you do that?!  
Lars: Why do you think I'm capable of anything?! You think I can do all this stuff, but I can't! I can't because... I'm a wuss, Steven. I'm just...afraid. I've always just been stupid and afraid. Not like you. You're always helping people. You're never afraid.**

"Oh Lars..." Sadie said now sympathetic.

"Where did we go wrong." Dante said consoling Martha.

 **Steven: Lars... I'm afraid right now. I thought if I turned myself in, it'd fix everything, but... I don't want to do this, Lars. I've been to space before, but not like this. They're taking me straight to their terrible leaders that want to destroy Earth and destroy me for something I never even did. I just wanted to save everyone, but I couldn't even do that because, look - you're still here.  
Lars: Steven...  
Steven: I'm sorry. I don't know how I'm gonna get you out of this.**  
Lars: We'll figure it out. We've got like a billion light-years till we get there, right?

"Which may not be so long with the ship though." Priyanka said quietly.

 **Steven: For the first time ever, you're gonna look on the bright side? Y-You don't have to sugarcoat this, but come on, you never do that. You're always real with me about how much everything sucks.  
Lars: Okay. You're right. This is really, really messed up, Steven.  
Steven: You know what's even more messed up? Even though you're in huge trouble and it's all my fault... I'm kind of glad you're here. I... I don't want to be alone right 't that awful?  
Lars: Dude, at this point, everything is awful.**

 **Steven and Lars tear up and chuckle together.**

So does the audience despite everyones concern for both of them.

"Atleast they have each other." Dante said.

 **Steven: I'd give you a hug, but I can't use my arms.  
Lars: I could try using my legs, but it might be weird.**

 **Topaz cries and speaks with a surprisingly feminine voice.**

 **Topaz: That's so, so beautiful. Even in the clutches of certain doom, you're happy to have each other.**

"WHA?" The entire room says at once.

"She can talk!?" Peedee said suprised.

 **Steven: T-T-Topaz.  
Topaz: I don't know what Topaz would do if she didn't have Topaz. I've always wanted to tell me how I'm helping me through this, but there's always someone between us!...**

"Yeah kind of literally." Sour Cream said.

 **...They're always sending me on these miserable missions. I'm always pretending I'm fine with it. ... I have to pretend I'm fine. But you two - you're so honest and open... so...I wanna help you guys. What do you need?**

The audience cheers.

"Go Topaz!" Sadie shouts.

 **Steven: A way off this ship. And my pants.  
Topaz: All right. You can use this escape pod. I'll set the coordinates for Earth.  
Steven: All right, Lars, just get in and let it do its thing.  
Lars: Guh. What are you talking about? You're coming, right?  
Steven: I can't. I turned myself in. I still got to go. Someone's got to pay for what my mom did.**

"Steven stop feeling guilty!" Sadie shouted.

"Yeah your mom did what she had to to save the earth!" Fryman agreed.

"Yeah and you shouldnt have to suffer for what your mom did! It wasnt your fault." Said Kiki.

"Well in a way Steven is Rose..." Priyanka said only to get stares from everyone. "But your right."

 **Lars: But you don't want to do this? Dude, forget it. Let's just go.**

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

 **Steven: I...**

 **Aquamarine flies down and sees them.**

 **Aquamarine: Topaz, what are you still doing down here, you big boulder? We're almost to Homeworld.**

The room gasps.

"NO!" Was what Sadie and Lars parents said.

 **Aquamarine: What... are... you... doing?  
Topaz: Look, I can explain. Um, they had this whole heartfelt thing about being there for each other, and you missed it. It was so moving.**

 **Aquamarine pulls her wand from her hair and points.**

 **Topaz: No! Wait!**

 **Topaz jumps out of the way of the wands rays but Aquamarine grabs the escape pod.**

 **Lars: I can't see what's happening. Are we still escaping?  
Aquamarine: No! Nobody's escaping!**

 **Aquamarine uses her wand to throw the escape pod at the wall, poofing it.**

"NO NO NO!" Sadie shouted.

Everyone else was horrified, now what would they do?

 **Topaz: Aquamarine, let's talk about this.  
Steven: Yeah, I-I bet you don't really want to hurt us. You - You probably just act mean because deep down you're afraid you're weak. Go ahead. Let it out. We're all sharing right now.**

"I dont think thats going to work on her Steven." Sadie said.

 **Aquamarine looks affected for a short time, but brushes it off.**

 **Aquamarine: Topaz, you had one job, and if you're not gonna do it, you're of no use to me!**

 **Topaz looks scared but then she notices the destabilizers.**

 **She quickly grabs one and pins Aquamarine to the wall,**

 **looking like she is ready to poof her.**

"DO IT!" Half the room shouted.

"Yeah but then what?" The other half said.

 **Aquamarine: So... a revolt, huh? And what do you plan to do after this? Go back to the Diamonds? My gem in your hand? I'm sure they'll love that. You'll be rewarded handsomely by being separated and shattered.**

"Dang..." Peedee says not knowing what else too.

"No! Just take the ship back to earth! Youll be fine!" Kiki shouted.

"Well, I dont know if..." Jamie started to say thinking about how uncomefrotable he would be with the big yellow coat living around him.

 **Topaz drops the destabilizer and kneels over.**

 **Topaz: What was I thinking?**

"Nooooo..." Sadie groans.

 **Aquamarine: That's the problem with you fusions. Sooner or later, you all become sentimental.**

 **The ship rumbles.**

 **Aquamarine** **We're here...**

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Theyre on homeworld!" Kiki shouted.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ronaldo screamed like a fan boy.

"That was really quick." Priyanka said impressed.

 **...Look, just unfuse, and we'll never speak of this again.**

 **Topaz unfuses and the two separate gems, each carrying Steven and Lars respectively, walks out down the hall.**

 **Steven: Topaz, you don't have to do this.**

 **Topaz ignores Steven and the two make their way to the crossing point. Each topaz carries Steven and Lars apart and to a different room which closes behind them.**

The audience is horrified and scared.

 **Steven: Wait. Lars!  
Lars: Steven, where are they taking us?!  
Steven: I don't know!  
Lars: Steven!  
Steven: Lars!**

The entire room looks on shocked as the episode ends.

"A-are they going to be alright?" Kiki asks.

" _That is next. The TRIAL."_

1

2

3

"THE WHAT!?"

* * *

 **The Trial**

 **Steven is in his cell, angry and determined.**

 **Steven: I know my mom did something bad. Whatever Homeworld has in store for me... I'm ready!**

 **But it is just a white empty room.**

 **Steven moves around while asking questions and shouting. Finally leaning against a wall close to the entrance.**

 **Steven: I said, I'm ready! It's me, Rose Quartz! Hello? Anybody? Lars? You there? Is this the punishment?...**

"Well it could be." Doug said. "Being all alone in a white blank room for extended periods of time can be a form of psychological torture."

 **...Come on! I know it's going to be worse than this! So whatever you're going to do...would you just do it already?**

 **The door opens and a blue gem with a monocle comes in with panels floating on her fingers, acting extremely nervous.**

"Oh is this his lawyer?" Kiki guesses.

 **Zircon: This is ridiculous! 4,000 years of loyal service to the court, and this is what I get? Oh, I'm the unluckiest Zircon in the galaxy!**

"Zircons are lawyers." Ronaldo writes.

 **Zircon sees Steven and gasps.**

 **...Wait, are you... Rose Quartz?  
Steven: Yeah.  
Zircon:...Really?**

"Well yes and no." Jamie says.

 **Steven: It's a long story.  
Zircon: Then I don't have time for it! Ugh! We only have this brief moment to prepare your case.  
Steven: Case?**

"I cant beelive they are actually giving him a lawyer." Kiki said.

"Well its not like its really going to help." Says Jenny.

 **Zircon: Ugh! Who am I kidding? This is pointless! We've all heard the rumors about the demise of Pink Diamond, but I can't believe these files! Shattered by one of her own soldiers-ha! In front of her entire entourage! And look at you now! That ridiculous disguise is only going to make you look more guilty!  
Steven: That's fine, because I am!  
Zircon: Well, don't say that! Especially when you're out there!  
Steven: Out where?! What's going to happen?!  
Zircon: What did you think was going to happen, Rose Quartz?! As soon as that door opens, you're going on trial!**

 **Zircon says nervously, then she has a loo of terror as the door opens immediately.**

 **Everyone's stomachs drop.**

"Wait but this is ok, Steven just has to tell them that he's Rose's son, not Rose and he'll be fine." Mr. Smiley Said.

"I don't think they will accept that."

 **Even Steven looks scared.**

 **The scene cuts to Steven sitting in the middle of a triangle shaped platform.**

 **A white light emits from behind him as a Blue and yellow light emitted from the sides.**

"Oh my gosh are we going to see white!?" Ronaldo asks excitedly.

 **Another Zircon is warped in, this one is green and looking more confident. Possibly because she's persecuting "Rose Quartz" instead of defending her.**

 **Zircon(Green): Defending a rebel? Isn't that... treason?  
Zircon(Blue): I was assigned to this!**

 **Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl warp in.**

 **Yellow Pearl: All rise for the luminous Yellow Diamond!  
Blue Pearl: And the lustrous Blue Diamond.**

 **A light warps behind them, bringing in Yellow and Blue Diamond posing.**

"Steven is so screwed." Jenny whispers to Sadie.

 **Blue Diamond: Where is the accused?  
Yellow Diamond: Is that Rose Quartz? Look at this hideous form she's taken. Forget the trial. We should shatter her just for looking like that!  
Blue Diamond: No. I want to hear her make her case. I want to know what she thinks we're going to do with her. Because I want to do something worse.**

The room gulps.

"Dang I forgot how scarry Blue could be." Kiki says.

Blue and Yellow's thrones appear.

 **Yellow Diamond: Fine. Let's just get on with it, shall we?**

"What? Now white? Why is there no white!?" Ronaldo asks outraged.

"Um...maybe she doesn't care about Pink?" Sadie suggests.

"Maybe she needs to focus on running things while the others are doing this?" Kiki suggested.

"Even so I need something!"

 **Blue Pearl starts drawing scenes on her screen as the Green Zircon speaks to Yellow.**

 **Zircon (Blue): My Diamond. My brilliant, opulent, radiant, glimmering-  
Yellow Diamond: "My Diamond" will suffice, or we'll never get through this.**

"HA! Yellow takes no crap." Jenny snarks.

 **Zircon (Green): Of course, My Diamond. Rose Quartz committed a crime so unprecedented that one can't help but wonder, "Why"? Exhibit A...**

 **Green Z snaps her finger and Lars warps into the room.**

"LARS!" Sadie screams.

"My baby!" Martha shouts.

 **Steven: Lars!  
Lars: Steven, what's going on here?! Where are we? **

**Green Z snaps her fingers and engulfs his head in an air bubble.**

 **We can barely hear him speak but it sound like he's saying "Who are those huge giant ladies?!"**

"Dont worry Im pretty sure those things can create their own oxygen." Priyanka says reassuringly to the Barrigas, remembering the time Steven was in one for hours in space.

 **Zircon (Green): As we can see from this specimen, humans are loud, absolutely hideous creatures that serve no purpose whatsoever...**

"Hey dont compare us all to Lars!" Ronaldo shouts dignified. "Oh no offense." He says turning to Lar's parents who are glaring at him.

 **...What sort of Gem would turn on her own kind for this? I'll tell you what kind-that kind.  
Steven: Just let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!  
Zircon (Green): There it is! The passion, the fury - that caused the diabolical Rose Quartz to... shatter her own Diamond! ... But I know what you're thinking. "This thing doesn't look like a Rose Quartz". And for that, I'd like to call an eyewitness!**

 **A platform rises and Eyeball is shown.**

The room gasps.

"EYEBALL!" Sadie shouts.

"Well she's alive." Jenny says nonchalantly.

 **Steven: Oh, Eyeball!  
Eyeball: Do not address me, war criminal!  
Steven: I'm just glad you're okay.  
Eyeball: I heard it straight from her. She said, (mockingly) "I'm the mighty Rose Quartz! I've got her shield and everything!" And then she threw me into space!  
Steven: I tried to help you! I healed your gem!  
Eyeball: And who else has the ability to heal gems other than the villainous Rose Quartz?!**

"Cough-ungrateful-Cough." Jenny says 'discreetly.'

 **Zircon (Green): And there you have it. Rose Quartz did it and that's Rose Quartz. I rest my case.**

 **Blue Pearl draws an 'X' on her drawing of Stevens face.**

 **Zircon (Blue): Oh, she's good.  
Yellow Diamond: Well, I'm convinced. Time to execute!  
Blue Diamond: Not yet. The defense still has to speak.  
Zircon (Blue): Right!...**

"She looks pretty nervous." Jamie says.

"Well we all know what happens to gems who fail the diamonds, my guess is if Steven is guilty she's dead." Says Vidalia.

 **...Well uh, before I start my very... uh, thought out defense, I'd like to remind the court that Rose Quartz did turn herself in.  
Yellow Diamond: The court remembers, and the court does not care.  
Zircon (Blue): Uh, of course! - Uh, in-innocent! Uh, the word innocent can mean, oh-many different things.  
Steven: I did it!**

"Steven shut up!" Sadie shouts.

 **Zircon (Blue): Wha-what, what! Stop!  
Blue Diamond: No! I want to hear what she has to say...**

 **Blue moves a hand and raises the floor above behind Steven, elevating him to their height.**

 **Lars tries to say "Get us out of here" to Steven but it is muffled.**

 **Steven is nervous.**

 **And Yellow Pearl is typing the events like a typical courtroom.**

 **Yellow Pearl: State your name for the record, please!  
Steven: I, um... I'm Rose Quartz and I'm guilty.  
Zircon (Blue): Wait, no, don't say that!  
Steven: Everything you guys said I did, I did. And I did it by myself. And I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment you want to give me...**

 **Steven points to Lars.**

 **...Just let him go! And leave the Earth alone.**

"Steven they already have you they arent going to agree to that!" Kiki says worryingly.

 **Yellow Diamond: Ha! Sounds like a solid confession to me!  
Blue Diamond: How? How did you do it?**

"Uh...yeah thats a good question." Priyanka says.

"My guess is the breaking-point." Says Ronaldo.

Steven: Huh?  
Blue Diamond: How did you shatter Pink Diamond?

 **During Stevens confession Blue Zircon is sceen banging her head against a pillar.**

 **Steven: Um...well. I did it on Earth, in front of Pink Diamond's palanquin. I was probably like, "Stop!" and she was all like "No!" So we fought-I think. And she probably did some cool moves. I probably did some cool moves too, some jump kicks and stuff. But I was most likely deeply conflicted about deciding to shatter her. Definitely crying. I probably had to use the Breaking Point to do it.**  
 **Blue Diamond: It was a sword!...**

"WHAT!" The room screams.

"A sword!?" Jamie asks.

"But Bismuth said the sword cant shatter gems!" Sadie said.

"Maybe Bismuth Lied?" Dante says.

"Bismuth WANTED to kill the diamonds,w hy would she lie about that?" Sadie retorts.

"Oh my gosh. Maybe Pink wasnt killed just poofed!" Kiki says. "She could still be in the boiler room! Or that chest in Lions mane!"

"But wouldnt the gems know that?" Buck asks.

"Well we know how secretive Rose was." Sour Cream says.

The room murmurs in agreement.

"This seems like a conspiracy to me." Says Ronaldo.

 **Blue Diamond emits a aura of sadness from her body. It causes all them gems, including Steven to react with tears and sadness.**

 **Yellow is affected with a single tear while her pearl gushes out.**

 **The only individuals who are unaffected are Lars and Green Zircon.**

 **...You... shattered her... with a sword!**

 **Blue sobs and Yellow Diamond comforts her.**

 **Yellow Diamond: That's quite enough testimony from you! We shall take a short recess.**

 **Back in the room from before, the blue Zircon is yelling at Steven.**

 **Zircon (Blue): What are you saying in there?! "Maybe" this, "probably" that! Oh, what do you mean, probably?!  
Steven: Look I just... I don't actually know how it happened, okay?  
Zircon(Blue): You don't know?!  
Steven: I..  
Zircon (Blue): Don't tumble my rocks! Both our gems are on the line! Did you do this or not?!  
Steven: It was me, alright! Rose Quartz did it, and I've got her gem, so I'm the one who's got to pay for this!**

"NO YOU ARENT STEVEN!" Saide says.

 **Zircon (Blue): You don't know how it happened... I get it. There's a reason they want you to explain how you did it.  
Steven: Huh?  
Zircon (Blue): It's because it doesn't make sense!**

"Yeah..." Ronaldo starts "Your right, it doesnt."

"Ok where is this going?" Fryman asks.

 **Scene cuts back to the trial room where Blue Z is addressing the Diamonds.**

 **Zircon (Blue): Rose Quartz is flawed, I grant you. A shallow strata-gem who turned against her own kind out of a misguided attachment to a planet and creatures like these.**

 **Blue Zircon warps a confused Lars in.**

 **Lars: What?! Huh?!  
Zircon (Blue): It's indisputable that as the Diamond overseeing Earth, Pink was Rose Quartz's enemy. Rose had everything to gain by shattering her. But even though she may have wanted to shatter Pink Diamond, could she?...**

"No...no she couldnt." Ronaldo says getting excited again. The rest of the room is interested.

 **...Blue Diamond, for the purpose of this argument, may I present your palanquin?  
Yellow Diamond: Is this necessary?  
Blue Diamond: Isn't it? Please, proceed.**

 **Blue warps her Palanquin in.**

 **Zircon (Blue): Now, as the records show Pink Diamond was shattered just outside a palanquin much like this. Witnesses say Pink had just stepped out and had only taken a few steps forward when Rose attacked her from the front! But the question no one seems to be asking is, "how?"  
Blue Diamond: I've been asking that question.  
Zircon (Blue): A-a-a-and right you are to ask, My Diamond! B-because at that time that Pink was shattered, Rose Quartz had been a recognized threat for several hundred years. There were no Rose Quartz soldiers in her entourage and none in her guard. So how did a Rose Quartz, with no business being anywhere near Pink Diamond, get so close in the first place?...**

The audience's eyes widen, that was a good question.

"Thats a good point." Says Kiki.

 **...Where were Pink Diamond's attendants? Her Agates, Her Sapphires? And where was her Pearl?**

Most of the audience gasped.

"Her Pearl!" Kiki gasped thinking of our Pearl.

"No, no it cant be our pearl," Ronaldo said. "Her gem isnt in the right place." He said unsurely.

 **Yellow and Blue Pearl pause and look at each other in shock.**

 **Yellow gets angry, slams her fists down.**

 **Yellow Diamond: They were with her, of course, they saw the whole thing!**

"Hold on...did...did yellow kill Pink?" Sadie asks.

"What? Thats silly, you heard the blue song she misses her too." Kiki says.

"Yeah but Yellow has a temper remember, what if she got really angry..."

"She is being very defensive." Sour Cream says.

"Or it could just be that she wants this trial to be over with and Rose dead so Blue will move on." Kiki suggests.

"Both are possible." Ronaldo says making notes.

 **Zircon (Blue): But none of them saw Rose Quartz approach? Wouldn't her Sapphires have seen Rose Quartz coming? Wouldn't her Agates have tried to fight her off?**

The room didnt know what to say, this was so intense. Ronaldo couldnt take his eyes off the screen while writing his notes.

 **Steven: That is strange!  
Yellow Diamond: She must have slipped past them!**

"Yellow...your looking kind of guilty." Buck chimes.

 **Zircon (Blue): Even if she did, wouldn't her Pearl have cried out an alarm, "Watch out, My Diamond!" No, whoever did this was already close to Pink Diamond...**

Again the room was speachless.

 **...Someone her guards would allow to get near her, someone she would listen to when asked to stop her palanquin and step outside, and someone with the authority to cover it up afterwards!...**

They all leaned in, the suspension was killing them.

 **...Someone with supreme authority... Someone... like one of you!**

"YEAH, IT WAS YELLOW WASNT IT!" Someone screams.

 **Blue Diamond gasps loudly and Yellow Diamond gets up angry at the accusation.**

"Well she's mad." Sour Cream says.

 **Zircon (Blue): Uh, disregard that last statement! I might have gotten carried away!**

"Heh yeah." Jenny starts to say. "Disregard that..."

 **Yellow casually presses her finger on the Zircon and she poofs like she's nothing.**

The room screams.

"OH MY GOD!" Screams Jenny.

"SHE JUST SHE JUST...LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" Vidalia says in shock motioning her finger pressing down.

 **Zircon (Green): Case closed, right My Diamond?**

 **Yellow Diamond turns angrily and generates an electric current all over her body.**

 **She strikes the Zircon and she shouts out, poofing.**

Now the room was horrified.

"Wholly son of a..." Buck said removing his visors to show his shocked eyes.

"Run son!" Martha yells at the screen.

 **Blue Diamond: Yellow, stop it! Why are you doing this?**

 **Steven runs over to Lars as they argue.**

 **Steven pops the air bubble.**

 **Steven: This is our chance! We got to go!**

"Yes run!" Sadie screams for both of them.

 **Lars: Where?!  
Steven: There!**

 **Steven points at the palanquin.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Let's shatter Rose Quartz and be done with it!  
Blue Diamond: Can't you restrain yourself?!  
Yellow Diamond: But this is pointless!  
Blue Diamond: No, it's not!**

 **Steven and Lars are inside.**

The entire audience is worried for the boys, this was the present, they had nothing to reassure them that they wouldnt die. Unlike the previous episodes.

 **Lars: Hurry up and drive this thing! Those giant crazy chicks aren't going to be distracted forever!**

 **Steven presses a button and the palanquin begins moving and it jumps up crashing through the top of the building.**

The audience looks on in shock and amazement. Ronaldo particularly notices a white building resembling a torso with a spiky head. Writing down "White Diamond ship/home?" and "Diamond mecha? Yellow=arm, Blue=arm, White=Torso, Pink=legs?"

 **Lars: Where is this?  
Steven: Homeworld...**

"Its so beautiful..." Kiki says in amazement.

"Yeah..." Nanefua has to admit.

 **Yellow Diamond blasts a diamond-shaped hole in the wall and she stands as the palanquin falls.**

 **Yellow Diamond: You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth... But you're on our world now.**

 **Steven and Lars continue to fall into the cavity of homeworld.**

The episode ends, the entire room is speechless. Sadie and the Barrigga's are in tears.

Priyanka clears her throat. "Uh intercom, shouldn't we bring Greg and the gems for this?"

" _At this moment they are figuring out how to get Steven back, btw they lost the ruby ship, anyways next episodes."_

* * *

 _Please review._

 _As for the person who wanted my queen Anna fanfiction back...sorry I just simply didnt know where to go with that story._

 _Also, after the next two episodes I will take a break from this story to focus on others. I will also have the cast regroup during the time where Steven leavs with the diamonds to review "Single Pale Rose" to "Legs from Here to Homeworld" along with whatever else shows up._


	22. Off Colors-Lars Head

**All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Off Color**

 **The episode begins in an area with Blue Diamond's broken palanquin.**

"Oh good, they're still alive." Sadie said hyperventilating.

 **Steven: Lars! Are you okay?  
Lars: Thanks to your bubble... My bones are only a little broken.  
Steven: My bones too.  
Lars: Dude, those giant ladies were furious with you!  
Steven: They're the Diamonds. They've been after my mom for 6,000 years, and now they're after me! Come on, we gotta move.**

"Im sorry but that's just so messed up." Sour Cream says.

 **They both run.**

 **Lars: How are we supposed to get off this planet? Do you even know where you're going?  
Steven: No, this is my first time here too.**

"Oh wonderful!" Martha says sarcastically.

 **Lars: Oh, this is so messed up. What are we gonna eat?  
Steven: There's tons of food if you like rocks for dinner. **

**A faint noise is heard by Steven.**

 **Lars: Salt is a rock, right? Maybe we could season some dirt and make a meal.**

"Uh no you wouldn't be able to eat dirt." Priyanka says. "If you did you would die from starvation as the drt would not provide appropriate nourishment or digest in your system."

 **Steven: Wait!**

 **Steven holds out his ear, but hears Lar's stomach rumble.**

 **Lars: Ughhh, sorry.**

 **A cone shaped robonoid appears from the top, floating and looking at them.**

"What is that!" Kiki asks scared.

"Uh, a alien ice-cream cone?" Jenny guesses.

 **Steven and Lars: Aghh!  
Steven: They found us! Run!  
Lars: Wait! If we stand perfectly still it won't see us. I saw it in a movie once!**

"Lars that movie was about Dinosaurs!" Sadie shouts terrified.

"Also not scientifically accurate." Priyanka says.

 **The Robonoid scans the two and spots Stevens gemstone.**

"It spotted his gem." Kiki says.

 **Lars: That sounds good.**

 **The Robonoid prepares itself to fire.**

"RUN!" The room shouts.

 **Steven: We should... probably move!**

 **The two run away.**

 **Lars: I think that movie... was about dinosaurs.  
Steven: Lars, come on!**

"Yes Run SON!" Dante shouts.

 **Lars: What are we gonna do? What's gonna happen?  
Steven: We're gonna run, and... we're gonna be okay!  
Lars: No! You just don't get it. I hate being scared all the time! I was scared of everything except baking. Actually, I was scared of that too. I never even tried baking baklava because it looked so hard! I never had the guts to stick up for anybody. Not even me! And now I'm hiding again like a big, cowardly loser under some... space building!**

"Lars your on an alien planet with robots shooting at you. Your allowed to hide." Buck says.

"Yeah...but being too scared to make baklava?" Jenny adds.

 **Steven: Don't beat yourself up like that Lars. That's what the killer robots are for.**

 **Female voices are heard from a hole in the cave ground, a red hand holds a rock above it while the other motions for them to come while saying "Quickly! Down here!"**

"Oh..." the room says.

"Who is that?" Fryman asks.

"Uh, Crystal gems on homeworld?" Peedee guesses.

"Or perhaps imperfect gems trying to escape the prejudice of the diamonds." ROnaldo guesses.

 **Lars: Steven? What if it's a trap?  
Steven: Uhh, I don't think we have a choice!**

 **Steven and Lars jump down the hole.**

 **They sigh in relief.**

 **Lars: Close one, huh?  
Steven: Ha, yeah. But, who..?**

 **In the darkness two legs approach the pair, yet two heads are shown in the next slide. One of the heads speaks. Then the other.**

"Huh?"

"Wait there were only two legs present." Kiki says.

"Yet two heads?" Kofi says **.**

 **?: Don't worry, you're safe now!... We're not gonna hurt you.  
Lars: Thank you! Whoever... you...**

 **The long double headded gem glows revealing that the red gem has two upper bodies, each with only one arm.**

 **Lars is startled, the twins cowr in response.**

"Woah!" Was the general response.

"A gem mutant." Ronaldo says enthusiastically.

"Looks like a rutile." Priyanka says. "Sometimes rutiles form double headed like their gem."

"Kind of reminds me of the ingredient in our double fish head stew pizza." Nanefua says. While some of the other people gag.

"Double the nutrition." Kofi argues.

"I think your right Ronaldo." Sadie says. "About them escaping the homeworld status quo I mean."

 **Steven: It's okay Lars. Thank you for saving us.**

 **Each of the "twins" speak one at a time. Each head saying a different sentence.**

 **Rutile Twins: How bizarre!... What are they?... They certainly don't look like Gems we've ever seen before.**

"Well ones half-gem half-human the other is full human." Vidalia remarks.

 **The Twins gasp as the sound of the Robonoid looms overhead.**

 **Rutile Twins: Come, this way... This way, come!  
Lars: Steven, wait. Is this really a good idea?  
Steven: They seem... different. I think we can trust them!**

 **Lars and Steven follow the twins through the cavern.**

 **Steven: Uhm, excuse me, but, uhm, where are you taking us?**

 **Twins: Somewhere... long forgotten. Where only those who don't belong... belong.**

"So there's more of them." Ronaldo says.

 **Lars: Heh, sounds like my kind of place. You don't happen to have any fast-food joints around there, do you?**

 **They arrive inside a large cave, one with hundreds, no, thousands of people shaped holes. Both along the walls and on columns sticking out.**

The room leaned in.

"Woah..."

"It looks like the kindergarden. But HUGE!" Mr. Smiley says.

 **Lars: Whoa... what is this place?  
Steven: A Kindergarten... a really, really big one.  
Rutile Twins: We're back! Here we are! It's okay to come out!**

 **From out of one of the holes a fusion appears, looking like a mixture of a Ruby and a Pearl. One gem is on her chest the other is on her navel.**

"Hey look a fusion." Peedee says.

"Looks like Garnet and a Pearl mixed together." Says Jamie.

"No no thats Sardonyx remember?" Says Sadie.

"Oh yeah."

 **Fusion: Oh, thank goodness! I hope you weren't followed! You weren't, right, I hope, you double checked!...**

 **The fusion sees the two humans and gasps.**

 **...You've been followed!**

"Well she definitely is part Pearl." Vidalia says.

" _That is Rhodonite." Says the intercom. "A Ruby and a Pearl."_

"Ah..."

 **Steven: Uh, hi. Don't worry, I'm not a threat or anything.  
Rutile Twins: It's okay, Rhodonite... Relax... We brought them here.  
Rhodonite: Can we trust them?  
Rutile Twins: Sure... I think so.**

 **A new gem appears, she looks like a Sapphire but her hair is pixie cut, she is also yellow and seems more "peppy" than the usual dowr Sapphire demeanour.**

 **Lars is startled.**

"Aww what is that!?" Kiki squeeze. "She's so cute!"

" _Padparadscha. A type of Sapphire, but like the others she's considered "wrong"."_

 **Padparadscha: Everyone, a wondrous prediction has come before me. The twins of Rutile will bring one, no... two... strangers to our current place of hiding!  
Rhodonite: We know, Padparadscha, your prediction already happened!**

"Ok so she's alittle late with her visions." Says Jenny.

 **Rutile Twins: They were being chased by one of those horrible Robonoids.  
Rhodonite: Don't tell me you tried to fight those things.  
Rutile Twins: No, no, of course not... These two were about to be scanned when we pulled them under... We were just in time.**

 **A new older sounding voice calls behind Lars.**

 **Older Voice: Let me see.**

 **Lars turns around and is startled by a gigantic, caterpillar like fusion with a large nose and white hair making her look old. She has several gems all over her body.**

"Woah..." Says the room.

"Now thats a fusion." Says Doug surprised.

"What is that? Uh quartzes? Peridots?" Sadie says trying to guess what gems the fusion is composed of.

"She sounds old." Says Jamie.

"She looks old." Adds Jenny.

"I like her." Says Nanefua.

 **Lars is startled and hides behind Steven.**

 **Older Gem: They...don't...look...like...Gems.  
Rutile Twins: That's what I said... I said the same thing!  
Steven: Hi, I'm Steven. I'm a Gem. Well, half-Gem. And this is Lars. He's all human.  
Older Gem: That's...why...you...look...so...unusual.  
Lars: **_**We**_ **look unusual?!  
Rhodonite: Of course you do. You can't just walk around on the surface like that! You're off-color, just like the rest of us.**

"Off color?" Sadie asks.

"Isnt that what Holly Blue called the skinny Jasper and the short Carnelian at the zoo?" Asks Kiki.

 **Steven: What do you mean... "off-color"?  
Rutile Twins: You know, wrong... Not, right... Flawed.**

"Oh..." Says the room.

"Ok so yeah some of them are defective and the others are cross fusions, which arent cool on Homeworld." Sadie says putting the pieces together.

"That must be what the robonoids are for." Ronaldo says "To target them."

"Thats nasty." Buck says "And by nasty I mean really messed up."

 **Steven: Wait... I don't see anything wrong with you guys.  
Older Gem: Gems...like...us...aren't...needed. Padparadscha ...can ...only ...predict ...things ...that...just...happened.  
Padparadscha: Here comes Fluorite!**

Kiki squease. "I cant help it she's so adorable. I wanna keep her as a pet!"

 **Padparadscha says making a "Prediction" and revealing the name of the Older Looking Gem Fusion.**

 **Rhodonite: And a fusion like me... is unforgivable. When my-our Morganite found out, let's just say... we were replaced. But my story's nothin'! I mean, Fluorite, how many Gems are you now?  
Fluorite: Six. Maybe...more, if...we...meet...the...right...Gem.**

"Polyandry." Says Priyanka.

 **Rutile Twins: And then there's us.  
Steven: You mean, you're not a fusion?  
Rutile Twins: We're just a Rutile that came out wrong... We survived because all the other Rutiles ran away, when we emerged... We survived because they were afraid of us.**

"Ohh, poor girls." Says Sadie sympathetically.

The room also felt sorry for them.

"I think Lars will make a friend though." Says Jenny.

 **Lars: Afraid of you? So... you've been hiding your whole lives...**

"Yeah, he can relate." Says Jenny.

 **...What happens if they find you?  
Rutile Twins: We'll be...  
Padparadscha: Shattered.**

 **Lars looks down, feeling kinship and pity for the gems, but a rumbling sound is heard.**

The room gasps in fear for the gems as well as Steven and Lars.

 **Rutile Twins: Oh no, no!  
Fluorite: Oh...  
Rhodonite: You were followed! They're gonna find us! They're gonna break us!  
Steven: This is our fault! If it weren't for us, you would be fine!  
Rutile Twins: We couldn't just leave you there... We had to do something.  
Lars: Steven, what are we gonna do?!  
Steven: Everyone, hide!  
Padparadscha: Careful everyone, we're about to be found!**

 **Everyone runs as the Robonoids enter the Kindergarten to begin scanning the room. Fluorite manages to avoid the robonoid by hiding behind a stone pillar.**

 **Steven and Lars hide in a hole.**

"Oh thank goodness." Kiki says relieved for the caterpillar like fusion.

 **Steven: Lars , it's okay to be afraid.**

 **Steven says putting his hand on Lar's chest.**

 **Lars stops hyperventilating.**

 **Lars: A-Okay.**

 **Steven and Lars peek out of their hole and see as two Robonoids close in on the Rutiles' gemstone.**

 **Rhodonite gasps and covers both her and Padparadscha's eyes.**

"Oh no!" The room gasps.

 **Steven: Oh no!  
Lars: We gotta do something!**

 **Lars says running out of the hole.**

 **Steven: Lars!**

"SON NO!" Dante shouts. Martha covers her eyes.

"Let him, its the bravest thing he's ever done." Jenny says looking at Sadie who, though scared for Lars, cant help but feel proud. SHe looks at Jenny "Its amazing what guilt can do."

 **Lars throws a rock at one of the robonoids and they both turn around to scan him instead.**

 **Lars closes his eyes and stands still terrified.**

Lars's parents look on horrified. So does Sadie.

 **Steven: Lars!  
Lars: It's okay to be afraid...**

 **The Robonoids finish scanning and move on, leaving Lars shocked.**

The room sighs in relief.

"Huh?" The Barriga's ask confusion.

"Wait! The robots are looking for GEMS! They dont care about flesh!" Sadie says excited.

"Our boy is safe!" Martha cries happily.

"Well I dont know about safe but well see." Ronaldo says.

 **Steven: Oh my gosh, Lars! They were trying to scan your gem! They can't see you!  
Lars: Alright, looks like the tables have turned!**

 **Padparadscha approaches him, Rhodonite realizes that she is gone to her horror.**

 **Padparadscha: Human Lars. I've been possessed with the most marvelous vision! You, human Lars, are gemless, and will be safe from the Robonoids, which only target gems!**

 **A Robonoid scans her and is about to zap her.**

AHHHH! The room screams. None more so than Kiki.

 **Lars kicks the Robonoid away, the lazer hits a wall and causes it to crumble.**

 **Lars quickly grabs Padparadscha and jumps with ehr out of the way.**

"YEAH!" The room shouts.

"SON NO!" Dante screams terrified.

"Im starting to see why he was so scared." Vidalia snarks.

"He was only concerned for his child." Priyanka defends.

The two mothers glare at each other.

 **Lars: I think... that's the coolest thing I've done in my life.**

 **Steven runs up with his shield.**

 **Steven: It's not over yet!**

 **The Robonoids scan Steven and Padparadscha again, despite his shield they lock in on Stevens gem as well as Padparadscha.**

 **Lars grabs a rock shard and runs toward them, despite being heavy for him he manages to hit two away.**

 **The third one fires at Steven, but he reflects the blast off his shield, with the beam causing an explosion that destroys the two Robonoids,**

 **A third one comes out of the smoke.**

"GO STEVEN!" Shouts Peedee.

"They might actually live." Says Sadie.

 **Padparadscha: Oh! The shield is reflective!**

"Ok I can see why they want to shatter her now."

Ronaldo was then lightly punched in the arm by Kiki.

"Ow-what that would get annoying!"

 **Rhodonite: Padparadscha, come back, hide!**

 **Rhodonite freezes as a Robonoid is about to scan her gemstones, but Lars jumps in the way and blocks it.**

"Nice job Lars!" Sour Cream shouts approvingly.

 **Lars jumps on the Robonoid and rides it disrupting the scanner in the process.**

 **Unable to see the blast begin firing in all directions.**

 **Lars: Whoa, whoa...Eat... THIS!**

 **Lars stabs the blaster right into the blaster.**

 **The Robonoid explodes and Lars is sent flying back, slamming against the stone wall and falling to the ground.**

"AHHH!" Sadie and the Barriga's shout the loudest.

"Dr. Maheshwaran, please tell me that my boy could have survived that." Martha asks Connies mom.

"Hmmm, a teenage boy of that height and weight slamming with so much force against a stone wall...Assuming homeworld has similiar gravity to earth..." Priyanka didnt want to answer that question.

 **Steven runs over to Lars.**

 **Steven: Lars!...**

 **Steven approaches him but no response.**

 **...Lars!...**

The room gasps and look sad.

Martha leans her head into her husbands shoulder as Dante comforts her. Sadie also looks on the verge of tears.

Ronaldo tries patting her on the back but it doesnt do much to comfort.

"Daaannnngggg." Jenny says.

"That was really cool." Buck says though sad Lar's is gone.

 **Steven shakes him, but no response, he's gone.**

 **...Lars?  
Rhodonite: I didn't think we were gonna make it!  
Rutile Twins: That was amazing!... You were amazing!... Lars, that was so great!  
Padparadscha: We're winning! We're winning!**

Not even Padparadscha "cuteness" was enough to make Kiki snap out of her shock as well.

 **Steven tries to listen Lars's heartbeat and hears nothing.**

 **He gasps and bursts into tears.**

 **The room grows silent.**

 **A tear runs down Stevens cheek onto Lars. His body begins to glow.**

"Huh?" Sadie says. Vidalia Gasps.

"Healing Tears..."

 **Lars begins moving again, he is Pink and the scar on his eye is still there, but he's alive.**

 **He starts to wake up.**

Sadie and the Barriga's shed tears of joy. The room cheers and Priyanka looks amazed.

"His tears revived him..."

"But now he's pink?" Doug says.

"Better than he was before." Says Fryman.

 **Lars: Ugh... Whoa, what... happened?  
Padparadscha: Oh my, something incredible is going to happen to Lars!**

 _Phfffttt!_

* * *

 **Lars' Head**

 **Lars: What the heck just happened?**

"Uh...you kind of died." Ronaldo said, at the moment too dumbfound to make a note.

 **Steven: Lars! You saved us! You stopped the Robonoids, but - but one of them exploded, and - and you weren't moving, and I started crying. I brought you back to life! It was an accident. I mean, I probably would've done that on purpose if I had known I could do that, but I didn't really ask your permission, so I'm sorry.  
Lars: Back to life? So I was... away from life? Aah! I'm pink!**

"Wait... Pink? Rose Quarts" Ronaldo says putting the pieces together, his eyes widen "the desert lions..."

 **Steven: Ah! I know. Do you feel okay?  
Lars: I don't really know.  
Steven: But your body, are you sore?  
Lars: No.  
Steven: Are you tired?  
Lars: No.  
Steven: Do you feel good?  
Lars: No.  
Steven: Do you feel bad?  
Lars: No! I guess I just feel really freaked out.**

"Yeah I think we all are." Says Sour Cream.

"I need to analyze some of Stevens tears." Priyanka says. "They are a medical Holly Grail."

 **Steven: Well, I am, too, so at least we're on the same page here.**

 **Robonoids are heard in the distance.**

 **Rhodonite: They're back. Those shattering Robonoids are back!  
Fluorite: Quickly. Block the entrance.**

 **The Rutile Twins, Rhodonite and Fluorite move to block the entrance.**

 **Steven: Lars, you stay here and rest.  
Lars: All right.  
Padparadscha: I predict Lars will change in hue. What a mystery!**

"Does she not see whats happening infront of her?" Fryman asks.

 **Steven joins the other gems to push a boulder into the exit. With Stevens help it goes much faster.**

 **Rutile Twins: Whoa...strong.**

 **The three finish moving the rock to block the area.**

 **Rhodonite: Is this gonna be enough?  
Fluorite: They seem to have overlooked us for the time being.  
Padparadscha: Quickly, block the entrance!  
Steven: As long as I'm here, they're gonna keep coming after us.  
Rhodonite: It's true. This was a horrible plan.  
Steven: Should we try to find a new hiding spot?  
Rhodonite: No, no, no! If we leave this cavern, we'll be completely exposed.  
Fluorite: But if we stay here, they'll find us for sure.  
Rutile Twins: So, we either stay here and get caught... or we go out there and get caught.**

 **After some silence Lars speaks up about his predicament.**

 **Lars: So, wait, am I a zombie now?**

"Yeah I think thats a good question." Sadie says.

"Hmph...im the one who should be the space zombie." Ronaldo says.

 **Steven: No. Well... no! You can talk, and zombies can't do that. I must've healed you. I've healed people before, just never this much.  
Lars: Just admit it, Steven! I'm a zombie!  
Steven: Oh, I know. A zombie wouldn't have a heartbeat...**

 **Steven tries to listen to Lars's heart, he seems concerned.**

"Uh oh..." The Barriga's look at each other.

"No heartbeat?" Sadie asks.

 **...That's, uh, pretty slow...**

"Oh well atleast it's beating." Says Sadie.

 **...But I think we can rule out pink zombie.  
Rutile Twins: Thank the stars...What's a zombie?  
Rhodonite: I can't believe humans just change color like this.  
Steven: They don't. Well, I guess if you get really cold, you turn blue, and if you get really embarrassed, you turn red.**

"All due to blood vessel reactions." Priyanka says.

 **Rhodonite: So what does pink mean? Is Lars gonna explode or something?  
Rutile Twins: Maybe then Lars will reform with a different color.  
Fluorite: I'm sure whatever color Lars chooses will be lovely.**

"The gems grip of human biology continues to amuse me." Says Jamie.

 **Lars, not being able to handle all of this, kneels down and groans.**

 **Lars: But why am I pink?  
Steven: Even your hair is different. **

**Steven touches Lar's hair, but it glows, to both their surprises.**

The room gasps.

"Huh?"

"It glowed."

"Wait, he's like lion now isnt he!?"

"I KNEW IT!" Ronaldo shouts.

 **Lars: Aah! What was that? It, like, lit up, right? You saw it, too.  
Steven: Uh, yeah.  
Lars: What did you do? Do it again.**

 **Steven touches Lars' hair.**

 **His fingers enter his hair and the spots glow,**

 **similar to when Steven accesses Lion's mane.**

 **Lars: Why is it doing that?  
Steven: Lars, I think I know what this is. There's something I can try, but no. You don't want me going in your head.  
Lars: You're going to possess me again?**

"Oh yeah I remember that." Dante says "We though Lars was breaking into Stevens house."

 **Steven: No. It would be more literal.  
Lars: Then what is it?  
Steven: Forget it.  
Lars: Look, Steven, I'm not gonna get mad, okay? I trust you. Just help me out here. If I've got magic hair now, I want to know.  
Steven: Everyone stand back.**

 **Rhodonite and the Rutile Twins take a few steps back.**

 **Padparadscha does the same a little later.**

 **Steven: All right, now just bend down.  
Lars: Like this?  
Steven: Now, you might feel a slight foot in your head.  
Lars: Wait, what?**

 **Steven sticks his foot into Lars' hair.**

 **It lights up and everyone gasps in surprise.**

 **Rhodonite: What is happening? They're fusing! They're fusing, right?**

"Uh...no I think this is different." Mr. Smiley says.

 **Steven: You're doing great, Lars.  
Lars: Uh, okay.**

 **Steven continues climbing into Lars' hair.**

 **He takes a deep breath before disappearing completely.  
Steven's head pops out of the pink grass that is normally in Lion's Mane. He sees a small hill with a tree resembling an oak, it's a place just like Lions Dimension.**

"Ok so Stevens now in another lion dimension." Kiki says.

 **Then he looks over and see's Rose's tree, showing that they are the same place.**

The room shrieks.

"ITS THE SAME PLACE!" Kiki shouts.

"ThRS ROSE'S TREE!" Shouts Sadie.

"They can go home!" Dante and Martha cheer.

"THis is so...wow." Peedee says.

"Nasty."

 **Steven walks toward it and exits through Lion's mane on earth,**

 **It is just him and Lion in the dark beach house.**

"YEAH!"

 **Steven: Ah. I'm home. I'm home! Guys? Where are they? Water!...**

 **Steven fills up the cup with the faucet water and drinks from it.**

 **He then fills it up again to further quench his thirst.**

 **His stomach rumbles.**

 **...Food.**

 **Steven then quickly makes a PB &J and eats it, a tear goes down his face.**

 **...Life is beautiful!...**

"Yeah, I would cry too if I hadnt eaten after a life threatening journey like that." Says Jamie.

 **Steven starts packing a paper bag with a sandwich, apple juice and chaaps.**

 **...Got to bring some back for Lars. Wish I could tell everyone I'm okay...**

 **Steven notices Lion looking at him, Steven then makes a connection to his past with Rose.**

 **...Oh, Lion. So you were...**

"Ok yeah." Ronaldo says. "We we can logically assume that Stevens Lion was one of the seven lions Rose Quartz lived among for a time in the desert around the same time of Buddy Buckwicks journey. Or perhaps a descendant. Who after dying was healed by Rose Quarts the same way Steven did to Lars."

"Wait, so does this mean Lars is immortal now?" Sadie says.

"Or that he has powers?" Dante asks.

"Well thats alittle difficult." Says Priyanka "I mean theres only so much we know, Lion could be a descendant from a healed Lion, or he could just be aging slowly, I dont know if we can tell if he's immortal-immortal or not."

"I wish the gems knew more this would be somuch more helpful. Curse Rose's secrecy." Kiki says.

 **...Gosh, there's so much I want to ask you. If only you could talk...**

 **Lion bends his head down so Steven can go back in.**

 **...Thanks, buddy.**

 **Back at the abandoned kindergarten on homeworld Lars is poking his arm to see how his pigments change while everyone else waits for Steven.**

 **Steven then emerges from Lar's head.**

 **Lars falls over and groans.**

 **The contents of the lunch spills out.**

 **Steven: Sorry, Lars.  
Lars: So what happened? What's in my head?  
Steven: Home.  
Lars: Wha?  
Steven: Everyone, I've made an amazing discovery! I just traveled back to planet Earth by going through Lars' head!  
Lars: You went back to Earth? What the heck? Is my head like a wormhole?  
Steven: No, it's way simpler than that. You see, I have a pink pet lion who belonged to my mom when she was still here, and it turns out I can go into his mane, and it transports me to a magical dimension where my mom kept a bunch of artifacts on a hill with a tree, and for some reason, I can't breathe in there. But anyway, when I went into Lars' head, I got transported to the same magical dimension, but it was a new part of it, but since the two are connected, I could reach the portal that leads out of Lion's mane, which is back on Earth!**

"You should have just said his head was a worm hole." Says Jenny.

"I understood it." Says Nanefua.

 **Lars: Uh...  
Steven: Here, I brought you some food.  
Lars: Huh? Thanks, but I-I'll save it for later.  
Steven: But aren't you hungry? Maybe you only eat magical lizards now like Lion. A-Are you hungry for lizards?  
Lars: No, I do not want a lizard.  
Steven: But you haven't eaten in days.  
Lars: I know. There must be pink magic in my guts now or something.**

"Hmmm, it seems to have slowed his metabolism down." Priyana says.

 **Rhodonite picks up the juice box that fell from the bag.**

 **Rhodonite: What is this box?  
Steven: It's juice. We drink it back on Earth.  
Rhodonite: What?  
Rutile Twins: That's impossible...There's no way.  
Rhodonite: Earth?  
Padparadscha: Steven's back.**

Kiki cracks up.

 **Rutile: That can't be...incredulous.  
Steven: Why can't it be?  
Fluorite: Everyone knows that the Earth...  
Rhodonite: Was decimated by the Diamond attack!**

"What?" The room says unanimously.

"So the diamonds lied." Says Kiki.

"Why would they say that?" Sadie asks.

"Make them seem more powerful?" Suggests Jenny.

 **Steven: It's not like that. The Diamonds did attack, but there are still Gems living on Earth, and the planet's full of life. It grew the potatoes that became these chips and grew the wheat that eventually became the flour that eventually became the bread that eventually became this sandwich!**

 **Steven says holding the individual pieces of the lunch.**

 **Rutile: Sand... wich?  
Rhodonite: But why would Gems still live there?  
Steven: Because the Earth is a place where we can be ourselves. We can live freely without having to hide who we are.  
Rutile Twins: Live freely?... Without having to hide?  
Fluorite: That sounds wonderful.  
Steven: It is. And now that we have this portal, we can all go there.  
Lars: All? How am I supposed to go through my own head?**

The Barriga's and Sadie's eyes widen.

 **Steven: Oh. Hmm.**

 **In the Lion Dimension Steven tries to pull lars from his arm through his own portal, but it just hurts lars on the other end.**

"Well that isnt going to work." Says Kofi.

 **Lars: Stop! You're gonna break my elbow!**

 **Steven leaves Lars' hair.**

 **Steven: Okay, so that didn't work, but I'm sure there's another way.  
Lars: No, no, look. I get it. Everyone just go, and I'll stay here...**

"Son No!" Dante shouts.

"I dont want him to stay eithr but im so proud of him." Says Sadie.

 **... There's no other way out. I'm it. The Earth is way better than this. There's no robots flying around. Just seagulls that fly in front of the sunset and it's beautiful! Just go, you'll see. I took it for granted, so don't pass up this chance.  
Rhodonite: Well, if you insist.**

 **Rhodonite begins walking forward but the Rutile Twins stop her.**

 **Fluorite: We won't do it. Not if it means leaving you behind.  
Lars: What?! I'm trying to perform a beautiful act over here.  
Fluorite: We know this planet. We've been hiding in these tunnels for eons. You'll need us to help you get around. Besides, us off colors stick together.**

"Atleast he has great friends." Kiki says to Sadie and the Barriga's who smile.

"I hope they ALL make it to earth soon." Says Sadie.

 **Rutile Twins: We'll get to Earth another way... We'll find an alternate route.  
Lars: But you've got to go back.**

 **Lars says to Steven.**

 **Steven: But it doesn't feel right to just leave you here.  
Lars: You said yourself that everyone on this planet is out to get you. You won't be safe until you're back on Earth.  
Steven: But, Lars-  
Lars: Don't argue with me! You're always trying to help me. You brought me back to life. Just let me be somebody who deserved it.  
Steven: All right, I'll tell everyone you're okay. I'll be back. I can bring whatever you need. Be careful, okay?**

"Thank you Steven." Martha says.

"He's a good kid." Priyanka mumbles.

 **Fluorite: We will.  
Padparadscha: We can't leave without Lars!  
Rhodonite: We'll see you on Earth, I hope. No, no, no. We will!**

 **Steven places his hand on Lars' chest. Lars pushes his hand out of the way and hugs Steven, who embraces him in return.**

 **Steven: Um, if you could just...  
Lars: Oh, yeah. **

**Lars bends down and Steven exits Lion's mane on earth.**

 **The gems, Connie and Greg enter the room discussion what to do not noticing Steven yet.**

"Im glad Stevens back, and im sure Lars will be fine." Says Sadie.

 **Pearl: This is hopeless. We'll never get that dropship to fly, and we're losing time! Who knows what they're doing to Steven. Hi, Steven. What are we going to d-**

 **They all turn and notice Steven.**

 **Steven: I'm back!**

 **Everyone is glad to See Steven is ok.  
Everyone rushes to hug Steven **

**Who is lad that he is back home.**

* * *

" _Ok so Lars is ok, sort of, and Steven is now back home." The intercom said._

"Lars is not ok he's basically a Zombie now!" Mr. Barriga shouts.

"Well at least he's some kind of alive." Says Sadie. "And he has friends."

" _Oh about that...you guys need to forget." Says the intercom._

"Huh?"

A light hits Sadie and Lar's parents on the head, causing them to black out. The room looks and gasps.

" _Dont worry they remember everything up until Lars's transformation. Steven will see them both tomorrow and he will tell them."_

"But why bother doign this?" Ronaldo asks.

" _Just so that they all know. Oh and you need to forget that Steven has a moonbase."_

A light hits Ronaldo and he blackout.

" _Laser guided amnesia. Just forgot the moonbase." The intercom clarified. "Now you can all leave. Your caught up and I will call you all back next time Steven leaves earth."_

"Gesh when will that be?" Kofi asks leaving the room with everyone else. The cool kids were carrying Sadie while Fryman and Peedee were carrying Ronaldo.

" _When the diamonds come to earth."_

"WHAT!?"

But the doors to the theater were now closed. Leaving everyone confused.

* * *

 _Please review._

 _Sorry but you will all have to wait for an update in this chapter for a while, but I promise I will start again eventually with either "Cant go Back" or "Lars of the Stars". I will try to update when I can but mainly I will focus working on my other fanfictions._


	23. What Just Happened?

All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.

* * *

Horror couldnt even begin to explain how the citizens of beach city felt after Garnets wedding. Thankfully the experience they had several months ago in the movie theatre helped them understand more about Stevens life so they werent entirely confused when they saw a little blue girl and red girl fuse into garnet.

However everything changed when they saw two gigantic arm ships in the sky, they knew what it meant. Blue and Yellow DIamond were there, and that knowledge alone was worse than any confusion they could have felt if they didnt have their knowledge present.

Fryman, Peedee, Jenny, Kiki, they all watched from a distance as Steven and the gems battled the gigantic gems. They watched in horror as the giganhey all knew what was happening, they were trying to get to the cluster.

They knew this would come eventually, with the diamonds waiting the destruction of the earth by the emergence of the fusion-creation they were bound to get impatient eventually.

Vidalia grabbed both her sons, the people closest to each other held tight as they saw the "souls" of the gems emerge from the ground and form the Clusters titanic hand.

Seeing the massive hand make everyones hearts stop for a bit. It didnt immediately destroy the planet as it hadnt fully emerged yet, but no one was any less terrified upon seeing the cluster take it's first movement.

ROnaldo tried to be a hero and draw his sword, but his family was smart enough to hold him back. Thankfully everyone get much more relaxed when they saw the arm attack Yellow Diamonds ship.

But this was a short lived releif, for the citizens of beach city had to watch the crystal gems take on Blue Diamond.

It was terrifying how they barely seemed to stand a chance against Blue, then it went all down hill after Yellow emerged from the wreckage of her ship after loosing the fight with the cluster.

The citizens looked in horror, Steven was out cold. The gems were loosing. What would the diamonds do next!?

THen suddently everyon looked confused as the diamonds started talking to themselves, and huddled around Stevens body with the gems calling him "Pink."

No one knew what to expect, everyone had taken the opportunity to hide in their homes or leave town in case another fight was to start. They didnt return until Steven sent a message saying that the diamonds were leaving.

However everyone was still shocked by the emergence of a pink ship in the form of a gigantic pair of legs and hips. And it took off.

The poeple of beach city looked up at the sky in confusion, and they all ran to the beach. There they found Greg holding a one-eyed cat and The Maheshwaran looking nervous, as well as Bismuth holding something in her hands.

Wait!? This was BISMUTH! The gem who had tried to kill Steven. She was at the wedding, she's the one who gave Ruby and Sapphire the rings. Ronaldo was talking to her earlier! Why hadnt anyone remembered her and what she had done.

A part of them couldnt help but think that the guy who called them into the theatre might have erased memory of her from their heads without telling them. After all he did make Sadie and the Barriga's forget their son was a pink zombie now.

Bismuth made his way to what was left of the beach-house and several citizens approached the three parents.

"Greg!"

"Oh Hey Vidalia."

"Doug! Priyanka! What just happened!?" Fryman asked the Maheshwarans.

"With all honesty we didnt get too much information ourselves." Doug admitted and Priyanka continued.

"All we gathered was that our daughter and the others left with the others to their homeworld to try to find a cure for the corruption."

"WHAT! AND YOU LET HER!?" Vidalia asked suprised.

"It took every ounce of will power." Priyanka said.

"Pearl assured us that they will keep Connie safe and realizing how tough our girl is especially with the friends she has at her side we have faith." Doug says.

"Ok Greg! Where are the diamonds? Why did they suddently stop fighting?" Kiki asks.

"Uh...well...its kind of a long story." Greg says rubbing his head. "Im going to need to get all my facts straight myself."

" _No need._ "

Everyone looked around.

"Oh great its that voice again!" Jenny shouts.

"Are there even any speakers here!?" Jamie asks.

" _Nevermind that, but I have a whole new set of episodes to show you that will be much more informative than what Mr. Universe will be able to tell you."_ says the intercom, or atleast the voice that normally projects over the intercom.

"Uh, who was that?" Greg asks confused, as he wasnt there at the theatre at the time.

Vidalia grabs Gregs shoulder. "Greg, were going to the threatre."

And so Sadie, Dante and Martha Barriga, Sour Cream, Buck, Jenny, Kiki, Kofi, Nanefua, Fryman, Ronaldo, Peedee, Vidalia, Onion, Doug Priyanka, Dewey, Jamie, Darth Vader (Just Kidding) and a confused Greg all drove to the theatre, went to the bathroom, got their snacks and Greg sat next to the Maheshwarans and Vidalia for the presentation.

"Ok can someone please tell me why were here?" Greg asks.

"Some time ago someone showed us all a bunch of "episodes" about your son." Doug says.

"What?"

"Yep, and now they have some more to show us, apparently." Vidalia says.

"Ok everyone, glad to have yo back." Says the intercom, startling Greg. "And Mr. Universe, glad to have you here. You know people were asking me to bring in you and maybe your cousin Andy. Maybe even Peridot and Lapis but I decided nah, lets keep it beach city related. I still dont know what they will look like when they reform anyways and I dont wanna write a wrong description."

"Write a wrong description for what?" Greg asks.

"Anyways, this episode is called, hold onto your chair Sadie and Barrigas, Lars of the Stars."

" _Oh and everyone who isnt Greg im erasing your memories of seeing Bismuth at the wedding like how I made you all forget her when you left the theatre the first time."_

"You could have alteast told us like you told them you were making them forget about doughnut boys death!" Kofi said jesturing towards Sadie and the Barriga's.

" _Coulda, shoulda, didnt, sorry._ "

"Oh and hey do you have speakers everywhere because..." Kiki was cut off.

" _LARS OF THE STARS!"_

* * *

Hey guys im back, I know I said I wanted to take some time off to work on my other fanfictions. But the one I was working on isnt faring to great so i'll just go back to this one and the other partly, i got done posting all the chapters I already pre-wrote for it anyways.

But enough about that, maybe I will get back to writing frozen fanfictions somewhere along the line, I was just really hoping my brain could produce a really liked story you know? Im so disappointed in myself. I think its because I was too angst and wasnt "realistic" enough with people's responses and reactions. I might even do a rewrite because I got a lot of critical responses about it and looking back I definitely could have done a better job.

What do you guys think?

Anyways i've decided to get back to this story since we got some new juice episodes, that are only going to get juicier.

Cant wait for Diamond Days and some Pink Diamond Back story.

Everyone raise your hands if you believe the rumors about the diamonds being born from stars.

Anyways please R&R.

Oh and for those of you who think I handled the Bismuth thing poorly, im sorry I didnt know how else to play it with the cannon.


	24. Lars of the Stars

**First of all I would like to apologize for the long wait, I have been busy lately and I havent had a lot of time. I also tried to update one of my less successful fanfics. I will try to update more frequently form now on. Happy Holidays.**

* * *

 **At the beach house Connie and Lion are on the porch. Connies hair is tied up in a ponytail and has a backpack, Rose's Sword, and a jacket on.**

"Hey Connies wearing my Jacket." Doug states.

 **Connie: Steven, come on!**

 **Steven emerges from the door, carrying a white package with a pink bow.**

 **Steven: Sorry. I just had to make sure I had everything.**

"What are they doing?" Sadie asks.

 **Steven grabs one of his teddy bears and places it on top of the package.**

 **Steven: I bet Lars will really appreciate this package his parents put together for him. And MC Bear Bear! To hug if he gets scared.**

The Barriga's and Sadie sit up in their seats.

"They're going to see Lars!" Sadie shouts.

"Great, we can see what our boy has been up too." Dante says.

"I hope he isnt a prisoner or anything." Says Martha.

 **Connie: I'm so excited we're finally going to have a space adventure together. Steven and Connie in space!**

"She'llbefine!shellbefine!She'llbe fine!" Priyanka says to herself over and over again to calm herself down. Doug holds her hand.

 **Steven: I'm not so sure this is gonna be an adventure. Last time I saw Lars, he was huddled up in a dark cave with some other Homeworld fugitives.  
Connie: Oh. Yeah. Well, I'm ready for anything.  
Steven: Lion. You ready?**

 **Lion stands up and then rolls over, exposing his belly and purring. Steven and Connie find it adorable.**

 **Connie: Eee!  
Steven: Oh, my gah.**

"So Cute." Kiki agreed. Sadie and Jamie cooed with her.

 **But then Steven and Connie look at each other seriously.**

 **Steven: We have to stay on task.  
Connie: Mm.**

 **Lion rolls upright and Steven takes Connie's hand as they enter his mane.  
Steven and Connie enter the lion dimension and walk to Lar's tree, and they exit outside Lar's head.**

 **They seem to be inside a spaceship, Lars is in a black cape like suit. Like an old cartoon show space-pirate captain get-up.**

 **Steven: Aah!  
Connie: Waah!  
Lars: Steven?  
Steven: Lars?**

"Uh, why is Lars dressed like that?" Sadie asked.

"And where is he, that doesnt look like the tunnels?" Kiki says.

 **The kids look at a large screen in the main room of the spaceship, where a live video feed of a Gem is shown. She has a green, square, faceted gem where her right eye would be with large spiky hair.**

"And who is that?" Dante asks.

 **Gem: It's over! I've got you now, you miserable Off Colors!**

 **Lars stands up quickly from his chair, his cape flowing around him, pointing forwards.**

 **Lars: You'll never take us alive, Emerald!**

 **The shot temporarily freezes, and text appears on screen: "LARS OF THE STARS: REANIMATED OFF-COLOR SPACE PIRATE".**

"SPACE PIRATE!?" Everyone screams.

"Thats rad." Says Buck.

"NO! I should be the space pirate!" Ronaldo screams in agony.

 **Lars' chair is shown in the middle of the green room which had Lars on his chair in the middle and the Off-Colors at a different control desk infront. On the left console sits Padparadscha, in the middle sits the Rutile Twins, and on the right sits Rhodonite.**

 **Steven: W-What is going on?  
Padparadscha:Captain, I'm having a vision. We're about to be discovered...by Emerald!  
The shot freezes, and text appears onscreen: "PADPARADSCHA: TECHNICAL ADVISOR WITH THE POWER TO PREDICT THE PAST".**

"Well I suppose that could work for her given her...condition." Vidalia says.

 **Steven and Connie: W-Wait. Captain?!**

 **We now see the ship they are in flying through space.**

 **It is a yellow ship with a flat back, a single wing on each side, and a long bowsprit coming off the ship in the front.**

 **The shot freezes, and text appears onscreen: "THE SUN INCINERATOR: STOLEN FROM THE HEART OF HOMEWORLD".**

The room Ohhhh's and awes.

"Sun incinerator?" Sadie says "Thats so cool."

"I cant wait for them to get here." Says Jenny. "I wanna take that baby for a test drive."

"Jennifer you will do no such thing!" Kofi shouts.

 **Lars: Thanks Padparadscha. Fluorite, how are the engines looking?**

 **Fluorite rises from the opening by the ships left staircase.**

 **Fluorite: Le-e-t me-e-e che-e-e-ck.**

 **The shot freezes, and text appears onscreen: "FLUORITE: CHIEF ENGINEER, LEISURELY FUSION OF SIX".**

 **Lars: Twins, fire up the nova thrusters.**

 **Rutile Twins: Yes, captain. Right away, captain.**

 **The shot freezes: "THE RUTILE TWINS: TWO PILOTS. ONE GEM. ZERO FEAR".**

"Go twins!" Kiki and Jenny say at the same time.

 **Emerald: No! No! Those are my nova thrusters! That is my ship!  
Lars: Rhodonite, everything clear up ahead?  
Rhodonite: For now.**

 **The shot freezes: "RHODONITE: HEAD OF STRATEGIC OPERATIONS, BODY OF A STAR CROSSED FUSION".**

 **Emerald: It was a minor inconvenience when you stole my personal shuttle and crashed it on Upsilon 9. It was an insult when you impersonated imperial officers ...**

"What? How did they manage that?" Ronaldo asks thinking of how strange they are by gem standards and Homeworlds famous intolerance.

 **...during a cosmic jubilee. But to steal my Sun Incinerator is unacceptable!  
Lars: If this ship means so much to you, maybe you shouldn't have left it unguarded in the docking bay of Klavius 7.  
Emerald: There were 67 elite Citrines guarding it!  
Lars: Oh. I didn't see them. No, wait. I did. They didn't see us.**

"Is it just me or did Lars get cooler?" Buck asks. Jenny and Sour Cream nod in agreement.

Sadie also looks proud of how much Lars has changed. His parents feel something similar.

 **Emerald: Oh, I'll get you! I'll get you myself! I'll do it right now. I'll blow you up to smithereens!  
Lars: Good luck catching us. We stole your fastest ship!**

"Oh buuuurrrrrnnnnn!" Vidalia shouts. Onion also looks amused.

 **Fluorite: The engines are a-a-all se-e-t.  
Lars: Twins, hyperspeed us out of here.  
Rutile Twins: Right.  
Emerald: You will not go at hyperspeed!  
Lars: Bingo, bongo.  
Emerald: Off Colors!**

 **Message ends and the ship takes off at hyperspeed.**

 **Lars: Man, she's been on my tail since sector four. That's like three sectors ago. Get over it, right?  
Steven: Lars! I have so many questions! Uh, where'd you get this ship? And more importantly, where'd you get that cape?  
Lars: Stole 'em.**

"Makes since." Peedee says.

"Hmmm, I still dont know where gems get actual clothing?" ROnaldo says. "I mean their clothes are just part of their body and they get rid of all organic material."

"Maybe some gems keep capes as trophies from the worlds they conquer?" Kiki guesses. "I mean Pink Diamond put those humans in a zoo, or maybe they use synthetic materials."

Greg got flustered at the mention of Pink Diamond, but no one was sure why.

 **Fluorite: Ste-e-e-ven. Is tha-a-t... another... human frie-e-nd?  
Connie: Yeah, I'm Connie. Happy to be aboard. You must all be Lars' crew.  
Lars: They're more than that. Without them, I'd still be stuck in a cave on the Gem Homeworld. They were able to figure out a way off that lame old planet.  
Rhodonite: But we never would have been able to steal a ship without Lars. He can slip past all the scanners undetected.  
Padparadscha: Her name is Connie.**

Sadie and Kiki chuckled.

 **Lars: And now a few stolen ships and a couple of space crimes later, we're finally on a course toward Earth.  
Connie: Hey, you know, speaking of Earth, your parents put this together for you. **

**Connie gives Lars a package from her backpack.**

 **Lars: Oh! Oh, finally! Clean jeans! h, man! And my skull gauges! These are perfect! They didn't have to do all this. I'll be back on Earth soon.**

Dante and Martha smile happily at the thought of their son returning home, pink or not. Also that he appreciated the package.

 **Rutile Twins: We are excited about your Beach City. I look forward to a planet of sand and water.  
Lars: Yeah! And my house. And my trampoline. The Big Donut! And Sadie. How is Sadie?  
Steven: Oh, really, really good!  
Lars: Oh. Yeah?  
Steven: Now she's Sadie Killer and the Suspects. [Gives Lars his phone] Her band is awesome.  
Lars: She looks really happy... without me.**

Sadie groans "Noooo...Lars, thats just a coincidence."

 **An alarm begins blaring and warning alerts pop up all over the ship.**

 **Connie: What's going on?  
Steven: Lars? Lars! Lars!**

 **Lars scrolls through pictures of Sadie.**

 **Rhodonite: Captain Lars, a huge battleship is approaching fast. It'll be here in just five quads. What are your orders?  
Lars: I don't believe this. How is she having such a good time without me?! Does she even know I died out here?!  
Steven: Of course she does! She's been worried sick!**

"Yes I have!" Sadie yells.

 **Rhodonite: Already three quads away.  
Connie: What should we do?  
Rhodonite: We could drop out of warp and ambush them, but that might be too risky. Or maybe we find a nearby planet to hide on? I'm not sure!  
Connie: What do you usually do?  
Rhodonite: Usually? Usually we just follow Captain Lars' orders!**

"Well he's out of whack right now so be free thinking!" Jenny yells at the screen.

"Son your crew needs you." Martha says to her son on the screen.

 **Rutile Twins: Captain Lars has taken so many risks on our behalf. We need him!  
Padparadscha: Oh, no! The warning alarm! We're in danger!  
Steven: Do you hear that? Your crew needs you.  
Lars: You don't get it, do you, Steven? It should be me. I'm the one that should be hanging out with the Cool Kids! She's getting back at me for everything I've done!**

Sadie and the cool kids face-palm and groan.

 **Connie: Do you really think Sadie is living her life just to get back at you?  
Lars: Why else would she be having so much fun without me?!**

"Uh...because she has a life OUTSIDE of you." Jenny says incredulously.

 **Steven: Because life goes on, no matter what happens. She was so upset when she found out you'd be stuck in space, Lars. She really misses you, but she can't stay sad forever. She started hanging out with the Cool Kids. She quit the Big Donut all because she needed to do something to feel better.  
Connie: And look at you! Steven said you'd be hiding in some cave on Homeworld, but you're not. You're out here fighting for freedom with all your new friends in tow! Are you doing any of this to hurt Sadie?  
Lars: No! I'm doing this because I have to. [Tearing] I'd never do this to hurt Sadie because...**

"Because..." Kiki says smirking at Sadie who blushes.

 **Steven: Because!  
Connie: Because!**

 **Some of the teenagers lean in.**

Steven and Connie grasp hands.

 **Steven/Connie: Because you're best friends!**

Jenny slumps somewhat disappointed "Ok yeah that's about as close as they can get for kids their age. Wait how old are they again?"

"Our daughter is 12 and 3/4." Priyanka says.

"Stevens fourteen." Greg says.

"WHAT!?" Some of the people in the room scream.

"Stevens fourteen!?" Sour Cream asks.

"Yeah...I think its because of his gem heritage, I mean gems done really age so...im just waiting and seeing with Steven." Greg explains.

" _His physical age is determined by his mental state." The intercom said._ Scenes from so-many-birthdays show up on the screen " _In one instance Steven began to think excessively of growing up and went from a child, to a teenager, to a adult, to almost dying of old age before the gems snapped him out of it."_ Then begins showing scenes from Stevens-Birthday " _In another instance Steven stretched his body to make him appear more like his age but his body wore out quickly forcing itself into a infant for twenty four hours."_

"Hold on, so if Steven were to keep the same mindset then he could effectively be immortal then?" Ronaldo guesses.

Greg shrugs "I hope so."

 **Steven and Connie fuse.**

 **Stevonnie: And best friends wouldn't do anything to hurt each other.**

 **Text appears on screen: "STEVONNIE: AN EXPERIENCE".**

"WHAT!?" Doug and Priyanka shout at once. Then they turn to Greg.

"Oh yeah Steven and Connie can fuse. You guys didnt know that?"

" _For those of you confused when Steven and Connie first fused Garnet told them that they were an experience."_ The intercom explains causing people to go "Ohhh.."

 **Lars is stunned.**

 **Lars: Whoa.  
Rhodonite: It's here. An imperial warship has just caught up to us.  
Lars: What?  
Stevonnie: An imperial warship?**

 **The Sun Incinerator drops out of warp with another larger ship. The green warship turns toward the Incinerator and charges its guns.**

 **Rhodonite: The Destiny Destroyer! Their main weapons are pointed right at us!**

The room gasps, the Barriga's hold each other.

 **Lars: Hmm, pulling out the big guns just for us, huh? With a ship like that, Emerald could wipe us out in an instant, if she really wanted to.**

"Lars what are you doing?" Sadie asks scared.

 **Rhodonite: Of course she wants to!  
Rutile Twins: Incoming message from the Destiny Destroyer.  
Lars: Onscreen.**

 **Emerald appears on-screen.**

 **Emerald: Did you really think I wasn't going to be able to track my own ship? The Sun Incinerator's specialized nova thrusters give off an energy signature I could recognize from the other side of the galaxy. Now surrender to me or be destroyed!  
Lars: I'd never surrender to you! Blow us into stardust like you've always dreamed of.**

"WHAT!?" The room gasps. What was Lars thinking?

 **Emerald looked the same way.**

 **Emerald: Very well. Prepare yourselves for destruction!  
Stevonnie: Lars, what are you doing?!  
Lars: Drop the shields, Rhodonite.  
Rhodonite: But that would leave us open to their attack! We wouldn't stand a chance!  
LarsL Trust me, we'll be just fine. Now lower the shields.  
Rhodonite: But...  
Rutile Twins: The destroyer's weapons are charged at 90%. They're preparing to open fire!  
Lars: Lower the shields! That's an order!**

"Lars what are you doing?" Martha asks worried.

"Hah! He's playing chicken with her." Vidalia snarks.

 **Rhodonite: L-Lowering shields.**

 **The shields are lowered just as the Destiny Destroyer fires.**

The room screams, Sadie grabs Kiki, the Barrigara's grab each other as the Maheshwarans do with Greg.

 **The lasers graze the Sun Incinerator, all it does is make the ship shake.**

The room sighs in relief.

 **Lars: Twins, what's our status?  
Rutile Twins: Our weapons and shields have been knocked offline, but... Otherwise, we're fine.  
Rhodonite: We're still... alive! The lasers barely grazed us!  
Padparadscha: Emerald is about to attack, but she's going to miss on purpose.**

"That was on purpose? What?" Doug asks confused.

"Hmm. Looks like Padparadascha's power is somewhat useful." Buck says.

 **Lars: Bingo, bongo!  
Emerald: What do you think you're doing?!  
Lars: You really do have a heart, don't you, Emerald?  
Emerald: W-What?!  
Lars: You're not going to hurt this ship! You love this ship! It's your best friend. You'd much rather let it get away than destroy it.**

"Oh..." The room says in union.

"Hmmm thats kinda sweet." Kiki says.

"Its a ship sis." Jenny says nonchalantly.

 **Stevonnie: Wow, Lars, I missed you.  
Emerald: You're right about that. I won't destroy my beautiful ship. But I will make it so you can't get away! Aim for their nova thrusters!**

"No dont do that!" Priyanka and Doug shout at the screen/ But of course Emerald doesnt hear them.

 **The Destiny Destroyer fires on the Sun Incinerator. The smaller ship shudders and the crew shouts.**

 **Lars: Evasive maneuvers! If only our weapons and shields were online.  
Rutile Twins: I think she has us this time.  
Lars: Unless we use that.**

"That?"

 **Rhodonite: That?!  
Fluorite: No-o-o-t tha-a-a-a-t.  
Stevonnie: What's that?  
Rhodonite: The captain's experimental fighter jet that only he knows how to drive. It's too risky!  
Lars** **We're out of options.  
Stevonnie: But, Lars, your crew needs you here on the ship.  
Lars: You got a better idea?  
Stevonnie: Captain Lars, permission to go in your place. If it's anything like driving a car, I should be fine.**

"Connie no!" The Maheshwarans shout.

"STEVEN WHEN YOU GET BACK YOUR GROUNDED!" Greg shouts.

"Good parenting Mr Universe." Priyanka says.

"I just mean im not letting him go into space again."

"Still good." Doug says.

 **Lars: Permission... granted! Take out the enemy's main cannons while we get our weapons system and shield back online.**

 **Lars presses a button on his chair.**

 **A green blob rises from the floor, engulfs Stevonnie, and pulls them into a chute.**

 **As Stevonnie falls through the chute, screens of the crew appear around them.**

 **Lars: Fluorite, how long before we have full power to shields and weapons?  
Fluorite: Give me fi-i-ve minu-u-tes.  
Rhodonite: Can they really fly it?  
Rutile Twins: If anyone can fly it, I'm sure it's friends of our captain.**

 **Stevonnie falls into the cockpit of the jet.**

 **Stevonnie: Whoa! It is like a car!**

"HOW DO THEY KNOW THAT!?" Priyanka asks horrified.

 **Lars: We'll watch your back while you take out those guns. Now launch!  
Padparadscha: Captain Lars is about to give the order to launch.  
Stevonnie: Okay. Launching. **

**They move the gear stick from "P" to "D3".**

"It is like a car." Jenny says.

The jet shoots out from the Sun Incinerator.

The shot freezes on the jet, and text appears onscreen: "THE STAR SKIPPER".

The Star Skipper flies toward the Destiny Destroyer which fires on the small jet.

 **Lars: Get in close! They can't aim at themselves.  
Stevonnie: Roger. Target within range. Targeting!**

 **Stevonnie destroys one of the Destiny Destroyer's main guns.**

 **The Room Cheers**

"Thats my so-half of son?" Greg says looking at the Maheshwarans who are equally confused on how to describe Stevonnie

 **Lars: One down! That's two! Yes! All right! Everything's almost fixed here. Come on back.**

 **Several missiles are fired from the Destiny Destroyer toward the Star Skipper.**

The room screams in fear of Stevonnie.

 **Lars: Incoming missiles straight ahead!**

 **Stevonnie moves the gear stick to "R". The jet's thrusters quickly flip around to the front and activate, sending the craft in reverse. As Stevonnie watches the missiles explode behind them, they realize the last missile will catch up to the Star Skipper.**

 **The room looks in horror, though they knew this was the past, they didnt want Steven, or Connie or Stevonnie to be in danger.**

 **Stevonnie: It's too late, Lars. I can't... No!**

The Maheshwarans and Greg cry.

 **The Star Skipper is caught in the last missile's blast radius and sustains critical damage. The smoking jet begins to fall toward a moon.**

 **Lars** **Steven?! Connie?! Nooooo!**

The room looks on horrified.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, Ive been busy. I will have the other episode by tomorrow.

Hope you liked it still.


	25. Jungle Moon

**OH MY GOD DIAMOND DAYS! SQUEEEE XD XD XD**

 **So I guess we know now what the injectors inject to make loyal sentient gems. Diamond sweat.**

 **So are Blue, Pink and Yellow from Whites sweat?**

* * *

 **Jungle Moon**

The audience is still stunned from the previous episode, which hasn't changed upon watching Stevonnie's ship fall towards a moon in space.

 **As Stevonnie tries to regain control of the Star Skipper Lars contacts them on the communicator.**

 **Lars: That did it! Emerald is on the run!  
Stevonnie: Lars! We're hit! Nothing's working!  
Lars: Wha-Hold on! What is your course? I'll try to intercept-**

 **The connection is suddenly cut off and the screen disappears.**

Which only makes the room more scared.

 **Stevonnie: Lars? What is wrong with you, ship?**

 **The screens on the ship display warnings everywhere while beeping.**

"Everything!" Sour Cream shouts

 **Stevonnie: Oh, pretty much everything. Well, at least the display works.**

 **The display suddenly disappears.**

 **Stevonnie: Downer!**

"DOWNER!? Is that all you have to say!?" Kiki asks horrified.

"I'm pretty sure that was Stevens side." Greg says.

 **The ship goes down into a nearby planet.**

Ronaldo pulls out his phone, this could be his chance to see any non-gem aliens.

 **Stevonnie: I can't pull up, we're gonna crash!**

 **Stevonnie looks up and braces for impact as the ship crashes into a tree.**

 **Debris falls down and Stevonnie rolls down in Steven's bubble, safe.**

Priyanka almost faints, Doug himself sighs in great relief.

Greg wipes away his cold sweat.

The rest of the room is feeling better as well.

The bubble pops, Stevonnie walks around.

 **Stevonnie: Oh boy. Where are we now? Uh, hello? Anyone out there? Anyone at all?**

 **A large flower blooms from a bud, surprising them.**

Kiki gasps.

"Alien plant!"

"Dont go near it, it could contain neurotoxins!" Priyanka shouts.

 **Stevonnie: Okay, we're fine. I'm fine. I'll find the ship's radio and Lars will pick us right up. Whoa...**

 **Stevonnie looks up at a planet in the sky. It is broken and baren with massive chunks missing from its surface.**

The room looks in horror and amazement.

"What happened there?" Peedee asks.

"It looks almost like the earth colony did." Kiki says. "You know from the moon base when Peridot showed them what earth was supposed to look like if Rose hadnt stopped Pink."

Greg shifts uncomfortably.

" _The episode is called Jungle Moon." The intercom reminded them._

Now everyone was curious.

 **Stevonnie then notices a piece of the ship containing the communicator buzzing.**

 **Stevonnie: The cockpit! Hello?! This is Star Skipper calling Sun Incinerator. It's Stevonnie! Steven and Connie? We're stranded. We need help! Come on! Don't leave me here!**

 **The radio stops humming and powers off.**

"No no no..." Doug says.

 **Stevonnie: What do we do now? That was our best chance. We can't fix the radio, the ship's beyond hope, no one knows where we are. What do we do?!**

 **Suddenly, they hear a sound from the bushes.**

 **In time, they activate Steven's shield to defend against a beetle-like creature who they throw off.**

The room gasps.

"I-Is that..." Kiki said lost for words.

"ALIEN!" Ronaldo shouted. "I mean I always knew the gems were aliens but ACTUAL ALIENS!"

Stevonnie is amazed as well.

 **Stevonnie: An alien.**

 **The beatle hisses and jumps towards them, but Stevonnie uses Rose's Sword to cut it in half in midair.**

 **The two halves of the creature fall towards the ground, but the half with the head grows legs.**

 **The creature hisses at them again before jumping back into the bushes.**

 **Stevonnie: Uh... glad they're okay! ...Wait. If life can thrive here, then so can I. I've just got to hold out until Lars finds me. Until then... we survive.**

 **Stevonnie says sticking her sword into the other half of the beatle and holding it up.**

"Ew, I hope they arent going to eat that." Jamie says.

"You do what you must to survive in the wild." Sadie says.

"This is fine, Connie will be fine." Priyanka says to herself worryingly. "She's basically an adult now, she has the powers of the Universe boy and Lars is going to find her eventually. Wait they already found her, this is the past."

 **Cut to a montage of Stevonnie walking around on the planet.**

 **They cut through a forest and use a grappling hook to pick some fruit from a tree.**

 **They also go to a river and drink some water along with another creature, it sprays water at her and they laugh.**

 **Finally, they pull a cloth tied to a stick onto the crater as a cover and are later seen shaving their face with a sword.**

"See? They are surviving." Greg said to the Maheshwaran's.

"They really should have made sure that the food and water there was safe before consumption." Ronaldo said.

"How? They dont have testing equipment." Ms. Smiley says.

"I taught Connie various smells that would indicate poisonous or toxic substances." Dr. Maheshwaran says confidently.

 **Later that morning Stevonnie is kneeling down with her hand out, looking conflicted arguing with her halves.**

 **Stevonnie: Come on, we have to, we're out of energy bars!...**

 **We see that Stevonnie is conflicted over eating a small bird like creature.**

 **...But it's so cute!...But we need the protein for a healthy diet... There has to be another way! We can just take the fruit! Fruit's good!**

"It is kinda cute." Sadie says begrudgingly.

"Im guessing Stevens the one that doesnt wanna eat it." Greg says.

 **A much bigger bird rolls from behind Stevonnie. It roars and they scream, running down a hill.**

"GAH! I take it thats the mother!" Doug says.

"Oh boy..." Greg says nervously.

 **They look up and see a tower in the distance and run towards it as the creature follows them.**

 **They squeeze through the nearly closed doors and hide until the creature is unable to get in.**

"Oh thank goodness." Priyanka says.

"Why is there a tower there?" Doug asks.

"Wait...jungle MOON. Tower?" Sadie says making a few connections. "Broken planet."

She looks at Kiki and Ronaldo who seem to be thinking the same thing.

 **Stevonnie: Phew. Have I-been here before. No, that's ridiculous. Well. Guess I'm camping here tonight.**

 **At night Stevonnie makes herself a small blue fire and a hammock.**

 **Stevonnie: Finally. Goodnight Stevonnie. Goodnight, Stevonnie. Sweet... dreams.**

 _Dream sequence_

 **Stevonnie is shown moving up through a pink carpet and they look around.**

 **They are in Connies living room, but really tiny.**

"Oh Connie must be dreaming about being home."Doug says.

"Why is she so small though?" Priyanka asks.

" _You are going to love this bit." The intercom says chucking._

 **Stevonnie: W-What? I'm... home?**

 **The ground shakes as "normal sized" doctor Priyanka Maheshwaran rises from the floor talking on her phone.**

 **Dr. Maheswaran: You were told to be prepared cycles ago. There will be no more excuses. Get it done. And don't expect me to look kindly upon this transgression. Embark at once.**

"Huh?" The real Priyanka says confused by her portrayal.

"Hmmm."

"What is it Sadie?" Kiki asks.

"She sounds different in the dream, and the way she's speaking. I just cant pin point who."

 **Stevonnie: Mom? What is she talking about?  
Dr. Maheswaran: Yes I know there's organic life on the surface, it's an invasion.**

"Organic life?" "Invasion?" "What?" People say.

 **Stevonnie: Hey mom! What are you talking about?**

" **Dr. Maheshwaran" ignores her.**

 **Dr. Maheswaran: You will stick to my orders and you will destroy them!  
Stevonnie: Hm. I hate it when she ignores me.**

"Is that what Connie thinks of me?" Priyanka says hurt.

"No no," Doug says holding his wifes hand. "Im sure its just a dream thing."

 **Dr. Maheswaran: No. No. I will not repeat myself.**

 **Stevonnie jumps on the couch, to a coffee table, then floats up to the window's edge.**

 **Stevonnie: Hey mom!  
Dr. Maheswaran: Hm. That is simply unacceptable. Well, you'll have to remember, won't you?**

 **Stevonnie jumps onto her coat and climbs up to her shoulder.**

 **As she climbs yellow saucers are seen flying in the sky.**

The room is confused, but Sadie, Kiki and Ronaldo gasp in realization, they knew who "Dr. Maheshwaran" really was in this dream.

 **Dr. Maheswaran: The dullness of this exchange tires me. Just land the dropships and do your pathetic job for once. Or I'll shatter you and your crew myself.  
Stevonnie: Hey mom, what are you doing?!**

"Shatter?" Jamie asks.

 **Dr. Maheswaran opens her eyes, revealing them to be yellow diamonds.**

The room screams.

"Thats not doctor M! Thats Yellow Diamond!" Vidalia yells.

"Please tell me thats not what Connie thinks of me." Priyanka says dreary.

"Look at her phone!" Ronaldo shouts noticing the silhouette of a gem resembling the "centipeedle" in her original form and the caller ID saying "Nephrite XJCUT1763". He makes a note while crossing out _Jade_ and _Emerald_ from his list "Potential Centipeedle Options."

 **She looks at Stevonnie for a second before setting her down.**

Dr. Maheswaran: Honey, please. Give me a moment.

 **When Stevonnie is on the floor we see a Yellow Diamond-Dr. Maheshwaran fusion with Yellows body and helmet with Priyanka's face and hair, sitting on a giant throne looking at monitors. Stevonnie looks around and sees spaceships heading towards a planet in the sky. They were on a diamond moon base, and Yellow was colonizing.**

"I do not like this!" Priyanka shouts up at the ceiling. The intercom chuckles.

"I am so confused by what is happening." Jenny says. "Is this like some kind of subconscious thing or like a flashback thingy?"

" _Both." Says the intercom. "This was a moon base once, and these two are now going to be recreating a actual event that happened there a long time ago. But with Connie's mother representing Yellow Diamond and Stevonnie. Well...you'll see."_

"Wait so that thing in the sky..." Buck began. "That was this planet in the flash back before the invasion?"

Everyone looks around horrified. The colony didnt even last, its like once things went down hill Yellow just went to the next one leaving the planet completely destroyed without even gems there.

"Thank you Space goddess." Vidalia says. Again.

" _You have no idea how accurate that phrase is." Says the intercom, again chucking. "I cant wait to show you A Single Pale Rose. Hmmm, Maybe ill show that to you next instead of Your Mother and Mine? I dont know."_

 **Stevonnie: Whoa, cool! Yelloooow! Hey Yellow!  
Yellow Diamond: Oh, you're still here.  
Stevonnie: What are you doing?  
Yellow Diamond: I'm commanding the dropships to colonize this planet.  
Stevonnie: I wanna command a dropship!  
Yellow Diamond: Well, when you have your own colony, you can command whatever you want.  
Stevonnie: I want a colony!**

"Hmm Stevonnie, or rather the individual Stevonnie is portraying, seems rather childish. I wonder..." Ronaldo was thinking.

 **Yellow ignores "Stevonnie" and hits the diamond signals on the panel, going White-Yellow-Blue-Pink-White.**

"So Whites first, last and always huh?" Sour Cream says.

 **Stevonnie: I want one now!...What's this?  
Yellow Diamond: I'm contacting the leader of the fleet.  
Stevonnie: Let me do it! **

**She starts pressing buttons on the screen but Yellow Diamond grabs her arm.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Don't touch that!  
Stevonnie: Why not? You have so many worlds and I don't even have one! It's not fair! I want one!**

 **Stevonnie starts stomping her foot down while throwing her tantrum.**

More people in the audience were confused with who Stevonnie was supposed to be, while the smarter people (Kiki and Sadie) were gasping and holding onto their seats realizing who "Stevonnie" was. The key words being "One" and "Colony".

Meanwhile Greg, who had also guessed, was somewhat amused by the way "Stevonnie" used to act.

 **I want my own army! I want my own planet! I deserve it! I'm just as important as you!  
Yellow Diamond: Then why don't you act like it, Pink?!**

The room screams.

"PINK!" Mr. Smiley said Gasping. "SHE CALLED HER PINK!"

"Woah, that was how Pink Diamond was." Buck says.

"Kinda a brat." Jenny says.

"Hey, that brat nearly killed the earth." Kofi says making Greg uncomfortable again.

Stevonnie walks away, holding their arm, angry.

They approach a window and their fist clenches.

The room screams in glee and shock as we finally see what Pink Diamond used to look like in the reflection. She was much smaller than Yellow, with pink poofy hair and wearing a ballerina like pink dress. Her gem was on her naval and was your typical round diamond shape but upside down, like on beach cities dollar bills.

"AHHH!"

"PINK DIAMOND! WE FINALLY SEE PINK DIAMOND!"

"Must...have...for...blog..." Ronaldo says taking pictures.

"So...was Pink a runt?" Jenny asks.

"She need more fish." nanefua says.

"PINK DI..." Jamie faints.

 **Pink Diamond is seen through their reflection and the hand punches the glass smashing it.**

Awake

 **Stevonnie suddenly wakes up from the dream, falling out of the hammock on the ground.**

 **Stevonnie: Whoa! Steven, what was that?...Diamonds. I'm having Diamond dreams again. But, why now? Why here?...**

 **They look up and sees a mural of Yellow Diamond.**

 **Stevonnie: No way. This is just like the Moon Base orbiting Earth.**

"Yeah..." Peedee says.

 **They climb up another open window to the top, and notice the area was similar to the dream.**

 **Stevonnie sees the destroyed planet in the sky, walks over to the broken window, then to Yellows throne.**

 **Stevonnie: Whoa...That must have been a colony. Wait a second. Pink Diamond was here. Oh! And Yellow!...**

 **Stevonnie pulls the monitor toward her.**

 **...I hope this thing still works. Hmm.**

 **Stevonnie presses the diamond symbols on the working monitor the same way she saw Yellow do so in the dream.**

"Great! Contact Lars." Dante says.

 **Stevonnie scrolls through images on the monitor, including: Details of the bird aliens, plans for construction, a selfie of Yellow Pearl with Yellow Diamond in the background, and finally a live feed of the sun incinerator.**

 **Stevonnie: Ooh...Nope...Nuh-uh...Uhh yikes!**

 **They say in response to the selfie.**

Jenny cant help but chuckle with Vidalia.

 **...it's Lars's ship!**

 **They click on the screen and it opens a communicator to Lars.**

The room cheers.

"NOW GET THEM!" Priyanka screams.

 **Lars: Keep searching! We're not giving up on them, no matter what!  
Stevonnie: Lars! Hey Lars! Hey!  
Lars: There you are! We've been looking all over for you!  
Stevonnie: Oh my gosh Lars, it's so good to see you!  
Lars: Send cords to their signal! It's good to see you too.  
Stevonnie: Thanks, Lars.**

 **Suddenly on the glass, they see the bird-like creature from yesterday crawl on the glass, looking down at them, growling.**

"No no no!" Doug and Greg say together worryingly.

 **Stevonnie: Hello, bird blob. My old friend.**

 **The creature roars and starts breaking the glass with its beak.**

Now everyone gasps in horror.

 **Stevonnie: Lars, hurry! We've got company!**

 **The creature turns to see the ship heading down.**

 **Lars: What the heck is that?  
Stevonnie: I don't know, but it's not here to play nice.  
Lars: Charge the blasters!**

 **The ship fires blasters and the creature crawls up the glass and jumps, flying away. Stevonnie sighs in relief as the ship stops.**

The room cheers, the Maheshwaran's and Mr. Universe sigh in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Priyanka says.

"Thank our boy." Martha says holding Dante.

 **Lars: Hah! Looks like we just saved your butts! Let's get you up here and back home through my head.  
Stevonnie: Yeah... I think I'm ready to go home.**

 **The episode ends with Stevonnie getting off the chair and looking at the broken window.**

"Wow..." Sadie says. "We've seen some great episodes, but wow."

"I cant believe we saw Pink Diamond!" Kiki says.

" _Now it is time to vote." Says the intercom._

"Vote on what?" Kofi asks.

" _What episode to show next. Your Mother and Mine, or Cant go Back. I mean I would show the former first but it seems kind of pointless at this point considering new information we learn later, especially in Single Pale Rose and Now Were Only Falling Apart. Or course what do I know. Its your choice audience..."_

* * *

Please review, and vote.


	26. The Decision

_Hello readers_

 _For those of you wondering about where the "Important" chapter I posted went, I decided to delete that to post an ACTUAL chapter._

 _For those who read the "Important" update know, I was concerned because a few commentators have said that my story is copyright since I tend to copy the content of the episodes. In response many of you told me how much they loved the story and hope it doesn't get deleted and gave me suggestions to post on AO3 and Wattpad if it gets deleted from this site._

 _However one person suggested that I prevent it from being copyright by simply changing the dialogue of the story. Basically by making sure I put emphasis on what the audience is doing more, summarize what is happening on screen to make it less detailed than the actual content and not directly copy what the characters say "on screen" so it won't be plagiarizing._

 _Alternatively I was told to just use less description in the episodes and emphasise more on the part thats actually my story._

 _Hope this helps_

 _Thank you supportive readers._

 _Now in response to the previous audience question..._

* * *

"What do you mean pointless information?" Sadie asked in response to the intercoms description of the content of the episode titled "Your Mother and Mine".

" _I cant go into full details without spoiling. It does tell you about the gem war but better information comes out later." Replies the intercom._

"If it is about the gem war I want to see it." Ronaldo says.

"Yeah me too." Says Sadie.

Kiki also nods.

"I really wanna focus on our daughter." Priyanka says and Doug agrees.

" _Neither of the episodes directly mention your daughter but they build up to why she went into space with Steven. Your Mother and Mine also has Lars."_

"Ok play it." Martha says.

"Yeah!" Says Dante.

" _Ok so show of hands, who wants to see Your Mother and Mine?..." Asks the intercom._

Sadie, Kiki, Jenny, Ronaldo, Jamie, Dante, Martha, Greg, Peedee, Sour Cream, Buck, Onion, Mr. Smiley and Nanefua raise their hands.

 _...And who wants to just skip it?"_

Dewey, Priyanka, Doug, Kofi, Fryman, Vidalia and Onion (I know I said that he raised his hand before, this is intentional) all raised their hands.

" _Ok so its settled, were going to watch Your Mother and Mine, then Cant Go back."_

* * *

See you soon.


	27. Your Mother and Mine-Cant Go Back

**All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network**

* * *

 **Your Mother and Mine**

 **Space, the Sun Incinerator, Lars and his crew are still trying to get to earth.**

 **Lars: Captain's log. Star date... Thursday...I think. Space is huge. Our nova thrusters are busted and getting to earth is taking forever.  
Rhodonite: Hey Captain, should I write this down?  
Lars: Uh, yeah!**

Ronaldo snorted in his seat and rolled his eyes.

"What kind of crew doesnt record captains logs? Worst crew ever."

"Well its not like they have paper." Sadie said.

"They could just record it on the monitors." Said Peedee.

"I think that these gems have more important things to do than record logs." Jenny says.

"Whatever." Replies Ronaldo, then he kept muttering stuff about space and jealousy.

 **Steven emerges from Lars' hair with a sandwich bigger than he is.**

 **Steven: Who wants a party sub sandwich?!  
Rhodonite: What are we celebrating?  
Steven: You guys beat Emerald. You rescued me and Connie from the jungle Moon. And you'll be back on Earth soon with your super-fast ship.  
Lars: It's only super fast when it works!  
Fluorite: Captain... I've finished... rerouting...  
Lars: Power from the gravity engine to the nova thrusters? Great! Twins, floor it!**  
 **Rutile Twins: Right away Captain. Yes Captain.**

Dante and Martha get excited, their boy will be home soon.

 **The ship picks up speed for a moment,**

 **but then the entire ship shuts down.**

Dante and Martha frown and sigh.

 **Padparadscha: Captain Lars, don't use the thrusters. We're going to lose power!  
Lars: Thanks, Padparadscha.**

"Ah Sarcasm." Jenny says smiling.

 **Steven: Hey, if we're going to be drifting a while, there's somebody I'd like you guys to meet.**

"Garnet!?" Kiki says leaning in her seat towards the screen.

"I hope they meet Garnet." Agrees Sadie.

"That would be quite a meeting." Says Jamie.

"They would love her." Says Greg.

"As exciting as I imagine that would be I would like to know why this episode is considered so important. Or why it has such a strange title." ROnaldo says crossing his arms speaking in his normal smug tone.

 **Lars: Are they bigger than that sandwich?**  
 **Steven: Maybe a few pickles bigger.  
Lars: Bigger than you?  
Steven: They don't have to be.  
Lars: Fine. Bring 'em over.**

 **Steven jumps into Lars' hair.**

 **Soon after Steven emerges with Garnet in Steven form.**

 **Stevens: Twins!  
Fluorite: Another... Steven?  
Lars: There's two of you?!**

 **Garnet returns to her normal form while briefly showing her eyes.**

 **Rutile Twins: Her eyes. A fusion?  
Padparadscha: He's going to bring back another Steven!**

Sadie and Kiki giggle.

 **Steven: This is Garnet. She's the leader of the Crystal Gems back on Earth.**

 **Garnet is excited to meet the Off-Colors.**

 **Garnet: Just look at you all! You must be Rhodonite...a Ruby and a Pearl? That must have been a story. I want all the details. And you must be the Rutile Twins. I've never seen anyone like you before.  
Rutile Twins: We were... made like this.  
Garnet: Fluorite. Whoa. You're just, uh, beautiful.**

 **Fluorite blushes.**

 **Garnet: And here's Padparadscha, an orange Sapphire. How rare.  
Padparadscha: I predict you're going to make everyone uncomfortable.**

"What?" the room asks confused.

 **Garnet looks at the other Off Colors, who all look uneasy.**

 **Rhodonite: It's not nice to make fun of us.**

"Make fun of-what?" Mr. Smiley said.

"Oh I get it." Kiki said. "Poor things, they arent used to people complimenting them." She said with sadness.

"Thats gotta suck." Vidalia says eating some more popcorn.

 **Steven: Haven't you guys heard a compliment before?  
Rutile Twins: A what? What's that?  
Steven: You know, it's when someone says something nice about you.  
Rhodonite: Who would say nice things about Gems like us? We're completely inappropriate, and so are you. We should all be ashamed.**

"Oh nooooo..." Kiki says sympathetically.

"Dang these gems need some major therapy." Jenny says sipping a soda.

"They need to get to earth." Peedee says.

"Now hold on a second..." Dewey says, but he shuts up remembering that he isnt mayor anymore.

 **Garnet: Aw, Steven. These Gems feel just like I did before I met Rose Quartz.**

 **All the Off-Colors are shocked and terrified.**

"Oh they know that name." Jamie says.

"I bet she's their hero." Says Sour Cream.

 **Rutile Twins: You met Rose Quartz? And you survived?**

The room was surprised.

They were asking "Huh?" "What?" "Survived?"

 **Steven: You guys know about Rose?  
Rhodonite: She was the Anti-Gem, an organic beast that burst out of Earth's crust and vowed to destroy all Gems!**

"Ugh." Vidalia groaned. "I should have known. Gem propaganda."

 **Rutile Twins: No, no. She was made from a vein of hyper-defective Quartz. A malformed Quartz gone haywire.  
Fluorite: Don't... be... silly. Rose... Quartz... isn't... real.**

"Ok that one definitely isnt true." Doug says.

No one noticed as Greg shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 **Garnet: You have it all wrong.**

 **All the Off-Colors are silent until Padparadscha "catches up."**

 **Padparadscha: Rose Quartz?!**

"Ok I cant tell whether she actually doesnt see things until later, or she just has poor reaction time." Jenny says.

"Probably both." Says Vidalia.

 **Garnet: Of course that's how they tell it on Homeworld. Come on, everyone. Let me tell you the story of the real Rose Quartz.**

The room becomes excited, they watch closely as silouettes form on the screen, detailing Blue, Yellow, White and Pink diamond in the position of their rank on the original diamond mural. They watch excitedly as each diamond color claims a planet on screen.

"Finally an actual description of the war!" Ronaldo shouts excitedly video recording the screen.

"And look, theres white diamond at the top." Says Kiki. "Man she's so big."

"Ok so I guess the diamonds are different sizes from rank." Guesses Peedee. "White it obviously the one in charge so she is at the top and the biggest. Blue and Yellow are about the same rank and height. And then Pink...who I guess is the youngest and the least ranked, is so small."

"Hmmm, no wonder she left." Greg muttered under his breath.

"What was that Greg?" Priyana asks.

"Nothing. Nothing." Greg says quickly straightening up in his seat.

 **Garnet Narration: It was Era 1. The Diamonds, unique in their flawlessness, sought to expand their perfection across the galaxy. And it was for this purpose that Pink Diamond chose her first colony, the planet Earth...**

The room started booing.

And Sadie started to wonder why Greg looked so uncomfortable, thinking back to her original theory.

 **...On Earth, every Gem was made to serve Pink Diamond, each with a role to play in her world's perfect empire. In comparison to their creator, their existence was ordinary. They were life-forms only meant to fit their mold, and no one had ever dared to think otherwise...until there was Rose Quartz...**

Now the room was cheering.

Greg seemed happier now.

 **...In stature, she was no different than any other Quartz, and for a time, she did her best to carry out her Diamond's bidding. However, she began to take notice of her strange colony and the life that existed there...**

 **...Curiosity turned to appreciation...**

 **...Appreciation turned to fondness...**

 **...And fondness... turned to love...**

"Ohh. Sorry Greg but you weren't her first." Vidalia said in a teasing manner, pointing at the silhouette of Rose kissing a human on the screen.

"I know I wasnt her first Vidalia." Greg says Matter-of-factly

 **...Soon she was unable to keep her findings secret, and she began asking her fellow Gems if they knew of the life on Earth and what they made of it. She continued to pry her fellow kindergartners with questions so odd that word of her eventually made its way to Pink Diamond. Rose Quartz was summoned at once...**

 **Pink Diamond: Quartz, what have you been saying down there?  
Rose: My Diamond, it has come to my attention that your colony, Earth, bears life. While I know these organic life-forms serve no purpose, I ask that we leave this planet and spare their lives.**

 **...Pink Diamond thought for a moment and then laughed, a wicked, empty sound...**

 **Pink Diamond: You wish to save these life-forms at the expense of our own? Ha! Don't be absurd. Return to your post, and I will forget your insolence.**

As the room started booing again Kiki turned to Sadie.

"Hey Sadie, dont you think thats a bit strange?"

"What is?" Sadie asks back.

"Well when we first saw Pink she was childish, angry, now she's using words like 'absurd' and 'insolent'. I mean I know that she's older here and that she probably had to mature a bit before the others gave her her colony but still."

"Yeah. Remember what the intercom said, part of this is proven wrong later. And look how uncomfortable Greg is looking." Sadie says.

"You still think Rose is Pink dont you?"

"I have been _mostly_ persuaded otherwise, but im keeping it in the back of my head just in case."

 **...And with that, Rose Quartz was dragged back to her kindergarten for duty. Only Rose could no longer stand to continue aiding in the destruction of Earth. She had no choice. She had to fight.**

 **Rose: Is this what you want? To inject, to build? I've seen the life that exists for itself, and it lives here. Will you destroy it, or will you join it?**

"Join!" The room shouts.

Greg smiled.

 **...Rose's message began to resonate, to Pink Diamond's dismay. Her colony was falling apart. So, like a coward, she called for her Diamond allies, Yellow and Blue, to help...**

"How is that cowardly?" Jamie asks.

"Phfft! One diamond cant take on a small outbreak. Seems pretty cowardly to me." Ronaldo says.

"Yeah well she did end up shattered in the end so..." Fryman says.

"Oh yeah! Now we can see how Rose ACTUALLY did it, since the diamonds think she used her sword but we all know it cant shatter gems."

 **...But Rose also found herself with allies, other Gems that were cast out for being wrong...**

 **...a Pearl who belonged to no one...**

Kiki smirked.

 **...a Bismuth who built weapons for rebels instead of towers for tyrants...**

"Hey its Bismuth. Cool." Buck said.

 **...an entirely new fusion for not power but for love...**

 **...and countless others, all inspired by Rose to live for ourselves on Earth.**

 **...She was our leader. And Earth was our precious home. And those who fought to save it became known as... the Crystal Gems!**

 **Back to Reality**

 **Rhodonite: Unbelievable.  
Rutile Twins: There were Gems like us?  
Padparadscha: Fighting.  
Fluorite: For... their... freedom?**

 **Back to Flashback**

 **Garnet: Narration: Yes, and we were fearless. It was an impossible fight, but we fought anyway. And the more Gems who saw us, the more joined...**

"Here! Here!" Jenny says holding up her soad like to toast.

"Jennifer put your hand down!" Kofi shouts.

 **...But Pink Diamond's forces proved too strong. Rose feared that soon she would have nothing left to protect. Rose Quartz drew her blade...**

 **...and shattered Pink Diamond, saving the Earth from her reign of terror for all time!**

"What!?" Ronaldo said outraged. "But that cant be right! Bismuth said her blade cant shatter gems!"

"Perhaps she used a different blade." Doug suggests.

"So cool." Sour Cream says looking at the screen.

 **Back to Reality**

 **All the Off-Colors are cheering in astoundment.**

 **Lars compliments Steven.**

 **Lars: Your mom did all that? That's awesome!**

"Totally." Buck says.

 **Rhodonite: Wait. What about the rest? What happened after that?**

 **Final Flashback**

 **Garnet's Final Narration: The other Diamonds were furious...**

Everyones eyes widen at the silhouette of White diamond among Blue and Yellow.

Then everyone screams as her much larger hand joins Yellows and Blues in their formation of the corrupting light.

 **...In a last-ditch attempt to wipe out the Rebellion, the Diamonds launched a direct attack against Earth, and in their fury, they used their powers to end the fighting once and for all...**

 **** **Reality**

Everyone was stunned, both on the screen, and in the theatre.

Even Greg, though he understood what she had felt, and probably thought it was the right choice to end the war it did have a nasty outcome.

He was just glad that Pearl and Garnet were with Rose when she summons her shield.

 **Padparadscha: I predict this story won't have a happy ending.  
Rutile Twins: We were all told different stories... But they all ended the same way.  
Fluorite: With Rose Quartz... defeated.  
Rhodonite: This new version of the story is even worse! So, she was great, and they still beat her? What are we supposed to get out of this? That we can never win?!  
Garnet: We haven't yet, but we will. They said they annihilated Rose's rebellion, but here we are. They said they annihilated all of you on Homeworld, but here you are. They think they have us on the run, but they're the ones that are running from the truth. And the truth is we... are... everywhere!**

"Yeah! Hope and stay positive." Kiki said. Jamie and Sadie nodded as well.

 **Rhodonite: But how many more of us can there be?  
Steven: Way more than you think! I was only on Homeworld for, like, an hour before I ran into you guys. There must be Off Colors all over the place.  
Garnet: Rose used to say there was something about Earth...something that set Gems free. But it's not just Earth. Look at you. Love and freedom is universal. You all prove it every moment you live as yourselves. You can show everyone.  
Fluorite: We... can do that?  
Lars: Not while we're floating out here like sitting ducks. Fluorite, let's take another look at that engine.**

"Hmm should we be worried." Marth says.

"The engine will get fixed." Dante says.

"No about Lars mannerisms. He's putting his hand on his hips and pointing with almost every sentence. Dont you think they are becoming kind of..."

"He's just getting into his role as a space captain. Its fine."

 **Everyone heads down to the engine room.**

 **As the crew works on the engine Garnet and Steven sit on the steps nearby.**

 **Steven is nervous.**

 **Steven: Hey, uh, Garnet? When Connie and I were stranded on the Jungle Moon, I - we - saw something... a vision... of... Pink Diamond.  
Garnet: Hmm.  
Steven: When Blue Diamond came to Earth, I had dreams where I saw through her eyes and I was crying her tears. If I'm having the same dreams about Pink Diamond, what if that means she's still out there?**

"I hope not." Mr. Smiley says.

 **Garnet: No Steven, Pink Diamond is gone. Your mother made sure of that a long time ago.**

"Unless her shards still have her personality. Or her essence survived the destruction of the gem..." Ronaldo says continuing to rattle off possibilities, making the rest of the room nervous.

 **Steven: But I felt such a strong connection.  
Garnet: You have empathetic powers that other Gems don't have. You're unusual, Steven, like them and like me. It's not something to fear. It's something to celebrate.**

 **Lars: Come on, come on.  
Rutile Twins: Oh, strange. The core should have come online by now.  
Padparadscha: I predict that Captain Lars will be pressing the wrong button.**

Kiki and Sadie laugh.

 **Once Lars takes his hand off the panel the ship's power is restored.**

 **Lars: Yes! We did it!  
Steven: Does that mean you can get back to Earth?**

Dante, Marth and Sadie smile.

 **Fluorite: Not... quite. The nova thrusters still need... repairs.  
Lars: We can hit up the nearest colony for parts. Rhodonite, tell me there's one nearby.  
Rhodonite: Well, we aren't far from one of Yellow Diamond's asteroid mines. But that place will be crawling with Agates, Captain. It's incredibly dangerous.  
Lars: So are we. Let's show 'em!**

"Its fine." Dante says. "I think our boy is going to be just fine." He says holding onto Marth who smiles.

" _Next episode!" Says the intercom._

* * *

 **Cant Go Back**

 **Steven is in the bathroom at the beach house,**

 **Peridot is laying miseribly in the tub with Pumpkin.**

 **Steven: Good night, Peridot.**

"Wait why is peridot there?" Kiki asks.

"And why is she so miserable?" Asks Jenny.

" _Oh did I forget to mention?" Proceeds the intercom. "Well after Steven got back from the trial he slipped to Lapis that he escaped from Blue and Yellow Diamond."_

"Oh I bet that scared her." Jamie said.

" _She left earth and took the barn with her."_

"TOOK THE BARN!?" Vidalia said outraged. "Not even Marty was that jerkish!"

" _Well she was supposed to take Peridot with her but Peridot wanted to stay and fight. But Lapis just left."_

"Hmmm, something about the word barn is giving me a headache." Says Ronaldo.

" _Oh yeah, im messing with your memories again. Sorry. Not."_

 **Steven goes into his bed and prepares to sleep,**

 **but he hears a certain blogger knocking on the door.**

 **Ronaldo: Steeveeeeen! STEEEVEEEEEEEN! STE-**

 **Steven opens the door, tired.**

 **Steven: Ronaldo, it's the middle of the night.**

"Ronaldo why are you there?" Asks Sadie.

"Ugh! I dont remember." Ronaldo said holding his aching head.

"Probably to bother him like he did me. Three time." Nanefua says.

 **Ronaldo: You have to come to the lighthouse. I found something weird.  
Steven: You found something weird everyday since my dad got you that telescope.  
Ronaldo: I know. I'm amazing. You won't believe my latest discovery. There's something on the moon!**

"Gah! Headache!" Ronaldo said.

 **Steven: Can't you call Nanefua?  
Ronaldo: Not a fourth time!**

 **Steven looks through the telescope and see's the moonbase.**

"Oh you found the moonbase. Cool." Says Peedee to his brother.

"Oh, that must be it. Wait, i think there was something else." Says Ronaldo.

 **Steven: This is the Moon Base. It's always been there.  
Ronaldo: You have a moon base!? I have so many questions! One, why didn't you tell me about your moon base?...**

 **...Two, take me to your moon base...**

"Thats not a question." Sadie says to Ronaldo.

"More like a demand." Says Jenny.

"Oh come on, show of hands who wants to go to the moonbase?" Ronaldo says standing up. Nearly everyone except the Maheshwarans raise their hands. "I thought so."

 **...Three, why does it look like a barn?**

"BARN!?" The room screams.

 **Steven: Waait, what!?**

 **Steven looks at the telescope and finds the Barn,**

 **fitted in a crater of the moon.**

 **Steven: Lapis!?**

"Lapis settled on the Moon?" Sadie says confused.

"Hmm. I was expecting her to be far away. Growth I guess." Says Jamie.

 **Steven and Lion warps to the Moon Base, Lion is tired.**

 **Steven: Thanks, Lion. That super warp takes a lot out of you, huh? You stay here and rest up, okay?**

 **Steven goes out of the Moon Base while in a bubble towards the barn.**

 **Steven: Why would Lapis bring the barn to the moon? I thought she wanted to get as far away from Earth as possible.**

 **Steven rolls inside The Barn.**

"Wait why is there still grass?" Priyanka asks confused.

"What do you mean?" Asks Dewey. "It was probably around the barn when she took it."

"Well yeah, but theres no oxygen on the moon, the grass should have died away." Dr. Maheshwaran states.

"Uh...maybe...the grass is creating some?" Dewey says guessing.

"Enough for the whole moon?" She says disbelievingly.

"Look its just one of those mysteries of the universe." Jenny says. "Like how come when you stand too far away from something it looks like their lines dont line up with their colors."

 **Steven: Lapis! Lapis Lazuli! This is weird. All the meep-morps are still here, but no Lapis.**

"Meep what?" Priyanka asks.

"Oh, I guess gems dont have a word for art so Lapis and Peridot just called them meep-morps." Vidalia says.

"Uh...didnt Steven correct them?" Doug asks.

"Yes, but they thought the word art was stupid." Jenny says. "I know weird right?"

 **Steven then rolls back to the Moon Base, then unbubbles himself.**

 **Steven: Now what is going on?**

 **Steven hearts humming, he goes up the stairs and finds Lapis sitting in a room that looks like the sky and she is infront of an orb.**

 **Steven: Lapis?**

 **Lapis quickly spins the orb, the room returns to normal.**

 **Lapis: Steven?**

"Wait thats the orb..." Sadie said recognizing it from the first time they saw the moon base. The one Steven questioned but Garnet made them ignore.

"So, it projects images?" Sadie said.  
"Aw, I was hoping that it held Pink Diamonds shards." Ronaldo said.

 **Steven: I can't believe it! It's so good to see you again! What's going on? I thought you'd be halfway across the galaxy by now. Aren't you worried about the diamonds coming to attack?  
Lapis: I got... distracted.  
Steven: By this orb thing? What is it?  
Lapis: Promise you won't judge me?  
Steven: I sleep with a teddy bear. No judgements.**

The room snickered.

 **Lapis presses the orb, a hologram of the boardwalk is shown.**

"Hey its us!" Sadie said looking over at Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny as images of them appear on the screen. They, or rather the image of them, walks on the projected boardwalk past Steven and Lapis. No sound is heard but they are obviously talking.

 **Steven: Beach City!? Please explain this to me.**  
 **Lapis: This orb is an observation device. The Diamonds used them to watch activity on their colonies from afar.**

"That is so cool." Sour Cream says.

"The CIA would KILL for this." Doug says.

 **Steven: Woah. But Lapis, what are you using it for?**

 **Lapis changes it to the outside of the Crystal Temple where the Crystal Gems are seen training. Peridot throws a tin can in the air with her "Metal Powers" which the gems use as target practice. As the three are then seen laughing, Peridot is complaining.**

"Aw...she misses Peridot." Kiki says.

"Go to her Lapis, she awaits thee." Jamie says dramatically posing.

 **Steven: You're spying on us?  
Lapis: Well, I wouldn't call it spying, because that would make me feel bad.  
Steven: Oh, Lapis.  
Lapis: I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. I'm so terrified of the Diamonds coming to Earth, but I got just outside the Milky Way, and I... felt so lonely.**

"Awww..." Sadie and Kiki squee.

"Its Ok, Lapis, just go home now." Jamie says.

 **Steven: So why didn't you just come back?  
Lapis: I just can't. Not after the way I left. What would Peridot say? What if the Diamonds show up? What if something bad happens?**

"She would say she missed you and lets go make some morps." Peedee says.

 **Steven: Well, what if something good happens?**

 **Lapis Laughs then starts singing Distant Shore.**

The room tears. SO beautiful.

 **Lapis: I might have overreacted about the Diamonds.  
Steven: You really think they're coming?  
Lapis: I don't even know anymore. I've done so much because I was afraid. I left Peridot behind. I took the barn. And her morps.**

"Cough-jerk move-cough." Vidalia says.

 **Steven: At least she has Pumpkin.  
Lapis: I was so sure the Diamonds would destroy my new home, that I did it myself. It's like I'm back inside The Mirror, except I put myself here.  
Steven: Oh, the Moon's not so bad.  
Lapis: Are you kidding!? The Moon sucks. There's nothing here. Maybe I'm tired of running away. Maybe I'd rather be with everyone and be in danger than be safe and... alone.**

"Yeah, be brave girl." Jenny says.

 **Steven: They'd be glad to have you back.  
Lapis: I don't know. If I went back now, there's no way things could go back to how they were.  
Steven: Yeah, but that's alright. Things would just be different.  
Lapis: What do you mean?  
Steven: Well, what if you weren't way out in the country? You could drop the barn on the beach, then we'd all be neighbors. I'd come over to borrow a cup of sugar, and you'd be like, "What's that?" When you go back, we should all hang out more.  
Lapis: Hmmm... when... I go back.**

"Well...she does technically bring it to the beach." Greg says rubbing his neck uneasily.

"Uh oh, Stevens dreaming again." Mr. Fryman says looking at the screen.

 **Off-Screen Voice: But this is what you wanted.**

"Wait. that sounds like..." Jenny starts.

 **Steven: Lapis?**

 **Steven, while still sitting in the position he is in the real world, see's shadowy silhouettes of Blue Diamond scolding Pink Diamond. Yellow is there as well but her back it turned to them.**

"DIAMOND DREAMS!" They all shout.

 **Blue Diamond: You begged us for a colony of your own. And now, all you want to do is be rid of it. First, there were too many organics, then their cities were too difficult to dismantle, and now, these Crystal Gems? We're tired of your excuses, Pink**

"Wait what?" Kiki says.

"Too many organics? Cities too difficult to dismantle? What a lazy diamond." ROnaldo says.

"Did they even have cities back then? Couldnt have been too hard." Kofi says.

But Sadie starts going.

"Unless she was just trying to make excuses." Sadie starts.

"Sadie dont do the whole Rose is Pink thing again." Jenny says.

"Come on think about this." Sadie says. "Im not saying Rose is Pink. But maybe, somewhere along the lines, Pink started to see what Rose was seeing. She she didnt wanna destroy earth anymore."

People started looking at each other thinking the same thing.

 **Steven: The Diamonds!  
Blue Diamond: This Rose Quartz can't hurt you. You can't be swayed by a few unruly gems.**

 **Pink Diamond tries to speak but is interrupted by Blue.**

 **Blue Diamond: Enough! You must understand. You... are a Diamond. Everyone on this planet is looking to you. You don't even have to do anything. Just smile, and wave...**

"Oh, so at this point Pink was basically a figure head." Kiki said.

"Well, I would say that Rose shattered the wrong gem then." Kofi said thinking of Blue and Yellow.

"Yeah, it was like Pink wanted to quit, but the others were telling her to finish what she started." Jenny agreed.

Greg smiled.

 **...Show everyone you are unfazed by this little uprising. Your gems will fall into line, and these Crystal Gems will be no more. As long as you are there to rule, this colony will be completed.**

The room screamed in shock as a silhouette of Pearl walked up behind Pink Diamond as the other diamonds walked away.

Kiki was gasping as she pulled out the sword.

"PEARL!" Ronaldo screamed. "It was Pearl! SHE SHATTERED PINK DIAMOND NOT ROSE!"

"OH...MY...GOD!" Vidalia screamed.

"That must be why she gets all nervous when people mention Rose doing it!" Mr. SMiley said. "It was her!"

Kiki was feeling a little uneasy, before she would have been somewhat ok with Pearl killing Pink Diamond to save the earth but with the revelation of Pinks reluctance later on...she was hoping there was more to the story.

Greg just remained silent.

"Greg why arent you saying anything?" Doug asks.

"There is more to this than you know. Just wait and see."

 **Steven wakes up startled.**

 **Lapis: Steven? Are you okay?  
Steven: I-I saw the Diamonds.  
Lapis: What?! What are you talking about?**

"No Lapis, he didnt mean like that." Sadie says.

 **Steven: I dreamt about them. They were right in this room.  
Lapis: Are they coming!?  
Steven: I-I don't know.  
Lapis: What if they are?! What if they're close?! Why else would you see them!? Steven!?  
Steven: L-Lapis! H-hold on!**

Now some of the room was groaning.

"Nooooo...Lapis, you were almost there." Jenny said disappointed.

 **Steven follows Lapis downstairs, He has to hold on as Lapis opens the moonbase door into space.**

 **Steven: Where are you going?  
Lapis: As far from Earth as I can. I'm leaving. You should be used to that by now.**

"Lapis Please stay!" Sadie says.

 **Steven: You don't have to run, Lapis! Just stay with us!  
Lapis: I don't know what I was thinking! I-I'm not like you and your friends, Steven! I can't just let go of what happened to me. I can't go through that again.  
Steven: Would you rather be alone?  
Lapis: I'm sorry.  
Steven: Waaaaaiit!**

Once Lapis is gone the room is filled with disappointment.

They all looked at each other and looked down, hoping that Lapis would have stayed with Steven.

They muttered and murmured to themselves, discussing whether or not Lapis was justified or just cowardly.

But no one was more disappointed than Steven on the screen.

 **Steven: Lion, I need you to take me to Pearl.**

"YES!" Ronaldo screamed. "Finally closure!"

" _Indeed." Says the intercom. "Now for the moment we have ALL been waiting for. Everyone sit in your seats. This next one will be a doozy."_

* * *

Please review


	28. A Single Pale Rose

Steven Universe characters and all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network

* * *

 **Single Pale Rose**

The entire room was excited and nervous at the same time.

In the last episode they saw a glimpse of Pink Diamond arguing with Blue and Yellow, many of which were now convinced that Pink was starting to change her mind about earth before her death.

And they were all now surprised to see the silhouette of Pearl with a sword behind her.

It was true they had never seen Pearl shape-shift before, in reality or on screen, but that just made her more of a suspect. Especially considering how "multi-colored" she is.

 **We see Steven sitting on the couch in the beach house, he is thinking about his trial on homeworld, thinking about the plot holes in the Rose shattering Pink story. How did Rose get so close? How could her sword shatter a gem? Eyeball said that she saw Rose to it, but then again she thought Amethyst was Jasper. Then there was his latest flashback.**

 **Pearl and Amethyst enter the room talking about the formers phone.**

 **Amethyst: I can't believe you've had your phone for a month, and you haven't used it at all!  
Pearl: That's not true! I use it to tell the time!  
Amethyst: Come here, P. Let's change your wallpaper. Looks great...**

"Of course it does, you took a picture of yourself." Vidalia says snarkingly.

"Jenny did that to my phone once." Kiki whispers to Sadie.

Jenny was chuckling.

 **...Okay, now texting is in the messages. Just click on this screen icon-  
Steven: Pearl, can I ask you-  
Amethyst: Hold on, Stevo. I'm in the middle of a demonstration. Hey, anyway.. then you can type pretty much anything you want. Now you should get a case for that thing.  
Pearl: I do. **

The room laughs as Pearl summons a BRIEF-case.

"Not that kind of case Pearl." Kiki says.

The room laughs more at methysts reaction.

 **Amethyst: Okay. I have a whole bunch of actual phone cases in my room. Don't go and throw that thing against a rock or anything until I'm back.**

 **Amethyst goes inside her room.**

The audience is chanting "Ask her Steven! ASK!"

 **Steven: Pearl?  
Pearl: What is it, Steven?  
Steven: You remember how Mom shattered Pink Diamond?...**

 **Pearl looks nervous.**

 **...Well, I was just wondering, if maybe, you shattered Pink Diamond.  
Pearl: I-**

"There she goes holding her mouth again." Mr. Smiley says.

"What is with that? Is she mind controlled to do that or something?" Peedee asks.

"I bet it was white!" Ronaldo shouts. Given the placement of her gem it wouldnt be surprising if the unseen white diamond had mental powers, plus how little she has been mentioned so far...

 **Steven: It's okay. You can tell me.**

"Uh Steven, I honestly dont think she can." Sadie said noticing how Pearl is struggling. How she seems like she is trying to speak but her hands just keep clasping to her mouth.

 **Steven: Why can't you just talk to me about this?**

 **Amethyst returns holding a yellow phone case with a picture of a palm-tree on it.**

 **Amethyst: I got the...phone case.**

 **Seeing the distraction, Pearl is able to release her hands from her mouth and happily change the subject. Very Awkwardly.**

 **Pearl: Ah yes, the phone case, thank you Amethyst! It's probably safer I just keep it in here.**

 **Pearl puts the phone into her gem and walks into her room weirdly, whilst still holding the briefcase.**

 **Amethyst: Wait, come on, just put it in this then put in in your head.**

 **Pearl is gone and Steven sighs.**

"Ok, so how does everybody think that Pearl is going to tell Steven?" Fryman asks.

"Maybe Pearl can text him?" Jenny says.

"Greg, I assume you know all these events. Can you tell us?" Priyanka says looking at a nervous Greg. He had been fiddling in his seat all episode so far.

"Uh...I wanna tell you, but, you know...spoilers." Greg replies.

" _Oh by the way, Greg, you need to leave soon. Not now but soon." Says the intercom._

"Why?" Greg asks.

" _You will be having a fruit delivery soon."_

"I dont remember ordering any fruit."

"As for the rest of you, I like to call this episode "Pearl-Ception", you will see why soon."

 **At the catwalk Steven is eating bits by Peedee's food truck.**

Former Mayor Dewey looks away remembering that it was once his mayor mobile and how "potato" shaped his head was.

 **Steven receives a text, he reads outloud.**

 **Steven: 'I want to tell you, but I can't?'**

"YES! SHE IS GONNA TEXT!" Jenny shouts.

 **Steven rushes home.**

 **Pearl is vacuuming.**

 **Steven: Pearl, I'm ready to talk!  
Pearl: What?  
Steven: I got your text! 'I want to tell you, but I can't?' With a monkey emoji?  
Pearl: Steven, I didn't send that. I haven't used my phone since I put it away this morning.**

People in the audience were asking.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Scary."

 **Steven: Maybe you butt dialed me? With your gem?**

Jenny chuckled.

"Pearls got a but head."

"Jenny thats not nice." Kiki says.

"Relax sis its a joke."

"She head dialed him." Priyanka clarifies.

 **Pearl: No, that's impossible! Hang on, I'll pull it out and we'll get to the bottom of this. See, here...**

 **She summons a remote control instead.**

 **Pearl then tries to summon the phone again and again. Instead she pulls out a violin, a book, one of Stevens shirts and a wad of cash.**

As this happens some of the audience looks in Amusement while some of the more serious ones (Sadie, Kiki, Buck, Doug and Priyanka) wonder "Why cant she find her phone?"

 **Steven: Pearl, are you okay?  
Pearl: I know it's in there somewhere!  
Steven: You just sent another one!**

 **Steven shows Pearl the next message**

 **which consists only of an emoji of a single, pale rose.**

"Is she doing it subconsciously or something?" Sadie guesses.

 **Pearls eyes widen, she suddenly realizes something.**

 **Pearl: Steven, I need you to go inside my gem and find my phone.**

"WHAT!?" Ronaldo screams.

"Woah, this I gotta see!" Kiki says. says.

"Hmm, I always wondered what it was like in there."

"Wait! Pearl-Ception! I get it." Sadie says. "Maybe once Steven is inside her gem, he will be able to see her memories? And understand what Pearl cant tell him?"

"But is going inside of her storage space the same as seeing her mind?" Doug asks.

"Well I guess well find out." Sadie says.

 **Steven: What?! Is it stuck in there or something?  
Pearl: There are certain things I can't tell you, but I can tell you I need my phone. Please. I can bring you back out once you find what you're looking for.  
Steven: Your phone?  
Pearl: Exactly. I'll keep your phone, text me with mine when you find it.**

"Woah. This like Pearl-Ception." Sour Cream says.

"Cool." Buck says simply.

 **Pearl lifts steven up and sucks him inside her gem.**

The room screams, excited for what they are gonna see.

 **Inside it looks like a giant empty space of whiteness with streaks of yellow and blue. There is another Pearl inside straightening her spears.**

"Woah! I always wondered where all her spears came from." Vidalia says.

"Aw man." Ronaldo groans.

"Whats wrong Ronaldo." Sadie asks.

"I theorized that the gems drew their weapons from the 'Mud-Dimension'. Are they saying that they are just stored inside their gems? Ugh!"

"Wait so does this mean that theres a little Amethyst inside Amethyst?" Vidalia asks.

"Its probably just for Pearls since they store things." Doug says.

 **Steven: There's another Pearl, inside Pearl's pearl?**

 **The Pearl notices Steven.**

 **Pearl-Inside-Pearl: Oh, Steven!...**

 **The Pearl-Inside-Pearl picks up Steven.**

 **...Where should I put you?...**

The room cracks up.

"No...Dont file him Pearl!" Greg says almost worried.

"Atleast not with the spears." Priyanka says.

 **...Certainly not with the spears...**

"Oh well atleast not that." Priyanka says.

 **...Human paraphernalia? Personal items? Let's just go alphabetical. S..S-t..**  
 **Steven: Wait! No, don't file me! You sent me in here for your cellphone.  
Pearl-Inside-Pearl: My phone? Okay let's see...P-h-o..hmm, nothing...**

"Woah, who knew Pearl was such a chick magnet?" jenny said.

"Wait. Jennifer is that your number?" Kofi said pointing to one of the papers on the screen, causing her to blush.

"If it makes you feel better, she's still getting the hang of phone numbers and interaction." Greg says incase she hasnt called her yet.

 **... Oh, it's a cellular phone! I must have put it under C. It should be right...here...**

 **The spot is empty.**

 **...It should be right here! Unless...some other me took it.  
Steven: There's more of you in here?  
Pearl-Inside-Pearl: Oh no, not here. I made sure of that. I am very good at compartmentalizing things. That's why I get to be surface, and they have to be put away.**

"Ok thats creepy." Jamie says.

 **Steven: Well if one of those Pearls has the phone, can you tell me how to find her?  
Pearl-Inside-Pearl: Oh, you don't want to go back where they are. It's a mess. Let's just stay here, where everything is alphabetized!**

"No we wanna see." Nanefua says.

 **Steven: Come on, I can handle it!  
Pearl-Inside-Pearl: Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Steven now goes inside the gem of this pearl.**

 **He looks around, it looks like the beach overlooking the temple.**

 **Steven: This doesn't look like a mess. It looks like...the past.**

 **Steven looks over to the stone hand on the beach and see's a younger version of Pearl cradled up crying.**

"It is the past, that is what she looked like when she was younger." Vidalia says.

"But I thought gems dont age." Kiki says.

"Oh, they like to change their forms every so often." Greg says. "Its easier for Amethyst since she poofs every so often."

 **Steven: Oh. That kind of mess. Hey Pearl, inside Pearl, inside Pearl's pearl. Are you upset about the whole missing phone situation too?  
Pearl-Inside-Pearl-Inside-Pearl: No, it's Rose. What was she thinking? She can't have a baby.  
Steven: Well...this is awkward.**

"Yeah." The room collectively says at once.

 **Pearl-Inside-Pearl-Inside-Pearl: What am I going to do when she disappears? I'm going to lose her! Just like I lost my- what was it you said?  
Steven: Your cellphone?  
Pearl-Inside-Pearl-Inside-Pearl: My cellphone!**

"I dont think she talking about her cell phone." Kiki says.

 **Steven: It's going to be okay. That's why you sent me in here. I wanna help you find it.  
Pearl-Inside-Pearl-Inside-Pearl: I think I know where it is. It's probably where I lost everything else.**

 **Now Steven goes inside her Pearl.**

"Dang he just keeps going deeper and deeper." Peedee says.

The room suddenly gasps as Steven arrives at Pearls memory of the gem battle-field.

 **Either during the war or just after.**

 **Everything is red and Steven gasps after tripping over some broken gems.**

"Oh my god..." Jenny says.

"Not...cool." Sour Cream says.

"Remnants of the gem war..." Ronaldo says gasping.

Steven: Better not turn out her phone was in her pocket. Or she left it on the dresser or dropped it in the toilet. Seems about as likely as putting it in your repressed war memories!...

 **Steven comes across a past version of Pearl, staring horrified and shocked into the distance.**

 **...Pearl? I mean, Pearl inside Pearl, inside Pearl's pearl Pearl? Is this really about your phone or what?!**  
 **Pearl-Inside-Pearl-Inside-Pearl-Inside-Pearl: We're the only ones left. Homeworld. They were all leaving. We thought we'd won. There was a bright light and everyone was-why did I do it?**

The room gasps.

"Do what?" Ronaldo asks impatiently. "Come on spill it!"

 **Steven: What do you mean? Just tell me!**

 **Now Steven goes inside this Pearl gem.**

The room is gasping once again.

 **Steven appears infront of what look like gem shards.**

Eyeryones eyes widen. Pink Diamonds shards?

 **He looks up and see's what looks like Rose Quartz holding her sword, a cloud of pink smoke fading infront of her, behind is Pink Diamonds Palanquin.**

 **She is crying.**

Everyone is confused.

"Wait, so it was her, but I though-" Kiki stops as her eyes widen. "Wait."

 **Steven: Mom? I thought this was Pearl's- What are you doing here?**

 **Then the gem in question looks up, but her eyes look like...**

"PEARL!" The room screams.

"It was Pearl!" Jamie screams. "In the form of Rose!"

"Daaannnngggg..." Buck says.

"Oh my god!" Says Kiki.

"I take back everything I ever said about Pearl being lame." Vidalia says.

"Well...that explains alot." Says Priyanka.

"But still...how?" Ronaldo shouts, there were still too many questions. Like...how with the sword!?

"That is...a very convincing shape-shift." Doug compliments.

Steven: W-What?!

Jaspers scream is heard in the distance, causing Pearl to turn around showing her gem, verifying that it is her.

Steven: I-I knew it. It was you who shattered her.

Pearl reveals to Steven that there is a gem in her palm. A pink diamond.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts.

"So she didnt shatter her?" Jamie says.

"So what, does that mean Pink Diamond is still alive?" Jenny asks.

"Where is she?" Mr. Smiley shouts barely keeping his smile on his face. "The basement? That chest in Lions mane?"

"I have so many questions..." Ronaldo says gasping.

"Greg why arent you freaking out over this?" Doug asks.

"Well...I know something, im sure its gonna come up soon."

Sadie's eyes lite up, she has a theory, one she has thought true for quite some time now.

 **Steven: Pink...Diamond? But... I don't understand.**

 **Now Steven goes into this Pearls gem.**

 **He is in a memory of Pearl talking to Rose INSIDE the palanquin.**

Everyone leans in.

 **Rose: And then we'll be done. It's going to be easy!  
Pearl: There's got to be another way. I mean, maybe-  
Rose: Blue and Yellow wont care. They never have...**

"So Rose put her up to it huh?" Dewey says narrowing his eyes.

"Oh Rose, I think they care." Nanefua says, thinking about how many gems could have been spared had she had better judgement.

 **...This is Pink Diamond's colony. We can end it all right here, right now.  
Pearl: You know this is crazy, right? Your status, my purpose. None of it will matter anymore. This will change everything.**

"Status, purpose, what?" Kofi says. "I know quartz are high ranking but come on!"

 **Rose: I know! Isn't it exciting?**

"She always did like change." Greg says.

 **Pearl: It is.  
Rose: We can leave our old lives behind. If this is really my world, I want to give it to the Crystal Gems. I want to live here with human beings! I wanna live here with you! We'll both finally be free!**

"Her world?" Priyanka says. Everyone looks at each other.

Sadie gets more excited.

 **Pearl: Okay. I'm ready.  
Rose: Peeearlll!  
Pearl: I can't believe I'm going to do this.  
Rose: I can't exactly shatter myself.**

Everyone's eyes widen. But no one dared say a word.

They just watch in astonishment, clinging to their seats as they see Rose shape shift.

 **As her gem flips to the side, revealing that it is actually a diamond.**

 **And she settles into her true form.**

"WHAT!" Everyone except Greg and Sadie scream.

"I KNEW IT!" Sadie shouts.

"Whaaaattt?" Vidalia says, even Onion is looking shocked.

"Rose Quartz...leader of the Crystal Gems...Stevens MOM, was actually PINK DIAMOND!?" Jenny shouts.

"WHAT THE F-" Mr. Smiley screamed.

"I WAS WRONG TWICE!" Ronaldo says crysing.

"Oh my god! This...this changes so much!" Jamie says hyperventilating.

Nearly everyone else was either screaming or pacing back and forth to calm down.

The Maheshwarans turn to Greg as **Pink creates fake shards on screen and swallows them**

"Greg? Did-did you know this?" Doug asks.

"Not until Ruby told me a few weeks ago." He says rubbing his neck.

"YOU BANGED A DIAMOND!" Kofi shouts.

"She didnt tell you...how are you not freaking out?" Priyanka asks. "Dont you feel offended?"

"Well...I mean, I fell inlove with Rose Quartz and she fell inlove with Mr. Universe. I mean sure she never told me she used to be Pink Diamond but I never told her I used to be Gregory DeMayo."

"Im pretty sure thats not the same Greg!" Fryman says while his eldest son is hyperventilating.

" _After Pearl poofed her, she made sure to change her physical form so that she could be Rose Quartz the entire time." The intercom says._

"Wait..." Saide says thinking. "Thats why the Diamonds left with Steven. To Homeworld. They think he's Pink!" She says.

"So Im guessing that those legs were Pink Diamonds ship right?" Sour Cream says.

"Im guessing White's ship is a giant torso then." Says Buck.

Dewey speaks up "Can we please get back to the elephant in the room here...ROSE IS PINK DIAMOND! She basically lied about everything!"

"Well not everything..." Kiki said. "I mean so she kept the fact that she was a diamond secret. Her cause was still good, right?"

" _You will get more clarity next episode."_

 **Pink Diamond: Wait, there's one last thing I need to do.  
Pearl: Yes?  
Pink Diamond: No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back. So, for my last order to you as a Diamond, please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know.**

"And thats why Pearl couldnt say before." Kiki says understanding. "It was her diamonds order."

"So Pearl did belong to Pink." Sadie said.

"I still think she got her from White." Ronaldo says.

 **As Pink Diamond exits her Palanquin, Pearl turns to Steven and gives him the phone back.**

 **Pearl: Sorry to make you come all this way.**

"Oh pealr you sly..." Jenny says.

 **Steven takes the phone, surprised.**

 **Pearl shapeshifts into Rose and heads outside.**

 **Steven texts Pearl.**

 **Steven goes through several flashes of Pearls life as he returns to the real world, including the fake shattering, the corruption beam and his pregnancy.**

All while everyone was still in shock.

 **Steven: ...I know...  
Pearl: I wanted to tell you for so long.  
Steven: Mom was Pink Diamond.**

 **Amethyst and Garnet are standing right behind Steven, both shocked.**

 **Amethyst: Whaaaaaat!?**

No one dared say a word, they were all still too shocked. Greg stands up.

"Ok im...im gonna wait for my uh...fruit delivery now." he says standing up and walking outside.

" _Wow, thank you everyone. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. To show you all THIS episode." Says the intercom "It took time and patience but im glad were here. Now the next episode will involve Pearl filling any questions you may have, maybe about Rose/Pinks motivation. But you will only see certain parts."_

"What why?" Sadie asks.

" _Just because...anyways...onward."_

* * *

Please review.


	29. Now Were Only Falling Apart

**Now Were Only Falling Apart**

 **All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network**

* * *

 **Taking where the last episode left off, Pearl and Steven are standing in-front of Amethyst and Garnet on the couch after the big secret came out.**

 **Amethyst: Let me get this straight. Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, Steven's mom, was actually Pink Diamond?!**

"Yeah that was my reaction too." Jenny said, still shocked inside.

 **Steven: She faked her own shattering, and reformed to be Rose all the time.  
Pearl: Pink Diamond's final command to me was that no one could know, but now that Steven does, I can finally tell you all everything!  
Amethyst: Phew! I mean, a pink lion, a pink sword, and now Pink Diamond?! Huh, if you told me Rose invented cotton candy, I'd believe it...**

"Yeah. I was just thinking that." Jenny says.

 **...Right, Garnet?...**

 **Garnet is staring blankly.**

 **...Uh, Garnet?**

"Is Garnet ok?" Jamie asks.

"Probably not considering that her best friend and hero for the last few thousand years was a fraud." Dewey says.

 **Garnet: Rose... She... she...**

 **Garnet splits into a shocked Ruby and a livid Sapphire.**

"WHA-!?" The room screams seeing Garnet unfuse.

"Oh this cant be good." Says Vidalia.

 **Ruby: Sapphire-  
Sapphire: She lied to us! She lied about everything!...**

 **As Sapphire screams ice forms on the floor.**

"Wow, Sapphire is pissed." Kiki says.

"Wouldnt you be?" Asks Sadie.

"Wait I think I remember this!" Jenny says "I mean I wasnt here for THIS but I think this is just before I bought my new boots. Yeah I remember seeing Ruby with Greg, I delivered them pizza."

 **...She held our hands, looked at us right in the eyes, and told us to never question who we are as Garnet. We never questioned ourselves, or her!**

"Wow, she is Maa-ad." Mr. Smiley says.

 **Ruby: We couldn't have known!  
Sapphire: No, you couldn't have known. You never know what's going on. That's what I'm for!**

"Woah woah woah!" Shouts a upset Peedee. "Your mad at Rose not Ruby, Sapphire."

 **Ruby: Sapphire...  
Sapphire: But I never looked into her, I trusted her... I let her make fools of us all!  
Ruby: Sapphire, wait!  
Steven: Guys!**

 **Steven slips on the icey floor.**

 **Ruby: Please...We can just stay calm and talk about this, right? Let's just, talk.  
Sapphire: Talk about what? How our relationship is based on a lie? What else is there to say...**

"No Sapphire, no its not! Please dont go." Kiki pleads.

 **Sapphire warps away.**

 **Ruby drops to her knees upset.**

 **Pearl: Ruby, I am so sorry...  
Steven: Come on, Pearl. Help me explain everything to Sapphire. Sit tight, Ruby. We'll go and get Sapphire.  
Ruby: Okay...**

"Oh, poor Ruby." Sadie says. Kiki nods in agreement.

"I hate Rose right now." Jenny says.

 **Steven and pearl warp to Roses fountain, Sapphire is there making the area colder while contemplating Roses "deception."**

"Wait what is that place?" Sour Cream asks.

" _That is Rose's fountain. It is composed entirely of Roses tears." Says the intercom._

"Roses tears?" Priyanka asks. "Are they like Stevens tears?"

" _Even better."_

 **Sapphire: Everything we were running from, she was right there all along...using us for her little war...smiling at us with those knowing eyes... Making me believe in a better future that I couldn't see, because it wasn't real, and now here we are, our friends, shattered, and corrupted...of course she was a Diamond. What a long road she took to torture us all like this.**

"No, no that isnt what she wanted." Sadie says. "I think..."

The room was conflicted, of course no one really believed that is what Rose/Pink wanted, but they could understand how Saphire felt that way. All the horrors they went through, the trauma.

 **Steven: It wasn't like that! You know she didn't want anyone to get hurt.  
Sapphire: I don't know that! I clearly don't know anything...  
Pearl: You deserve to know everything. I was given to Pink Diamond a few thousand years before she was given the Earth. I was supposed to make her happy, I just never could...**

Ronaldo gasps.

"YES! Flashback!" He shouts ready to make notes.

"Now we can know the real story!" Says Kiki excitedly.

"Well this should be interesting." Vidalia says.

Everyone else in the audience is thinking the same thing.

 **Flashback**

 **Pink Diamond is sitting on her chair at the moon base looking at different holograms on the screen. She looks over at Pearl, who is in a pink, white, yellow and blue dress, standing uneasily next to her. Pink tries to make conversation.**

 **Pink Diamond: Could you imagine that running a colony would be this dull?  
Pearl: I could imagine it, if you would like me to, my Diamond.**

Vidalia and Jenny slap their foreheads.

"I dont think thats what she wanted Pearl." Kiki says.

 **Pink sighs in disappointment.**

" _And she's thinking, I miss my old Pearl." Says the intercom._

"Wait? Old Pearl?" Ronaldo asks.

"You mean Pink Diamond had a Pearl before ours?"

" _Oh darn! That was an accidental spoiler!" The intercom says hastly. "Ok everyone forget that! Rewind! Rewind! Lets just continue ok?"_

 **Pink Diamond: Show me the status of the Prime Kindergarten.  
Pearl: Yes, my Diamond.**

 **Pearl shows a hologram of the Earth through her eyes.**

 **Pearl: The first Quartz soldiers are due to emerge soon.  
Pink Diamond: Finally, something exciting!**

 **Pink Diamond jumps down, literally, to the observation orb while Pearl walks down the stairs.**

 **Pink Diamond: Hurry, we've got to see this! Quickly, turn it on.**

"Yep, that is definitely Stevens mom." Sadie says.

"Yeah." Peedee, Jenny, Kiki, Jamie, Vidalia, Dewey and Fryman all say at once.

 **Pearl: Yes, my Diamond.**

 **Pearl touches the orb and the room projects and image of the kindergarden.**

 **Pink Diamond: Look at this, Pearl! We're creating life from nothing!**

"Well not nothing." Sadie says.

"Your killing everything else!" Kofi shouts.

"Something tells me she wasnt aware of that." Doug says.

 **Pink Diamond watches an Amethyst emerge.**

 **Pink Diamond: Welcome to Earth!**

 **The Amethyst walks right through her, as it is just a hologram, and goes over to some other Amethysts and starts talking to them.**

 **Pink Diamond: I wish I could just be there...  
Pearl: I'll have us warped in the Kindergarten at once, my Diamond.  
Pink Diamond: W-What? N-No, no, if I went down to the Kindergarten I would never hear the end of it from Yellow and Blue...**

"Ok yeah so they were still over controlling of her at this point." Jenny says.

 **...Oh, but could you imagine? Me, down there, laughing and playing with the Amethysts?  
Pearl: Of course I can, my Diamond.**

Jenny and Vidalia slapped their foreheads again at Pearls literal-mindedness

 **Pearl projects a hologram of Pink Diamond laughing with several Amethysts.**

 **Pearl: You look so happy.  
Pink Diamond: I won't be so happy when Blue and Yellow find out.  
Pearl: They won't find out.  
Pink Diamond: How's that?  
Pearl: Because...you look just like a Quartz. You changed your shape for a day!**

"Oh so it was Pearls idea!" Nanefua says.

 **Pink Diamond: That's brilliant, Pearl!  
Pearl: I'm glad I was able to help my Dia-**

 **Pearl looks up but doesnt see Pink Diamonds face.**

 **Instead she see's a fat hand saying "Down here."**

 **Pearl looks down and see's Pink as "Rose Quartz."**

 **They warp to the kindergarden.**

 **Rose: Pearl, look! This is...incredible! We have to go down there and check it out. Pearl, this is so-**

" **Rose" gets pushed over by a rowdy Amethyst.**

"Well that Amethyst was rude." Vidalia says.

 **Pearl: Oh no! I'm so sorry, these Amethyst guards can be so rude...  
Rose: But Pearl, don't you see what's happening?  
Pearl: Huh?  
Rose: We're actually here and I fitting right in! None of that dumb salute- Thank you so much for talking me into this. I couldn't have done this on my own.**

"Oh thats nice she just wanted to be treated normal." Peedee says.

"Yeah, I mean she was the lowest diamond." Sour Cream says. "So everyone either talked down to her of worshipped her. Makes since she'd want to talk to people normally."

"Guess thats why she liked Greg." Vidalia says.

 **Pearl: Uh...you're welcome, my Diamond-  
Rose: Shhh, Pearl, you're gonna get us in trouble.  
Pearl: Sorry, my...Quartz.**

 **Rose giggles walks to a group of Amethysts.**

 **Rose: Hey fellow Amethyst guards, what are we all up to?  
Amethyst guard: There's two more from our unit that haven't emerged yet, so we're gonna wait for them. Here comes one of them.**

 **An Amethyst bursts from the wall and lands on the ground.**

 **Rose walks up to her.**

 **Rose: Oh, woah, look at you. Welcome to Earth!  
Amethyst Guard 2: That is the first and nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.**

Kiki and Jenny snort and chuckle.

 **Amethyst Guard 4: What's going on here? Our orders were to move out as you emerged!  
Amethyst Guard 5: But 8XM hasn't emerged yet.**

"Hey thats our Amethyst!" Jenny shouts.

"Yep, and she wont be emerging for another few thousand years." Says Vidalia.

 **Amethyst Guard 4: She can catch up with us later. Go, go, go!**

 **The Amethysts leave, Rose starts to follow them.**

Kiki and Sadie and chuckling.

"Pink is acting so funny."

"Hey should we call her Pink or Rose now?" Asks Jamie.

"Mmmmm. How about Pink Quartz? Or Rose Diamond." Ronaldo suggests.

"Um...Pink Rose?" Sadie says.

"Yeah I like that." Jamie says.

 **Pearl stops her.**

 **Pearl: My Diamond? Please? Let's not draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have.**

"Ok so I am going to assume that the other diamonds gave our Pearl to Rose specifically to be the responsible on. Hence her multi-colors." Ronaldo formulates.

"Yeah, I think your right."

Sour Cream says.

 **Pink Rose: You're right. But things were getting really fun.  
Pearl: What if we took some time to explore some of Earth's other features?  
Pink Rose: Pearl! You're so smart.**

 **End Flashback**

Steven: So it was all just so she could get out and have some fun?  
Pearl: Well, that's how it started.

 **Flashback Resumes**

 **Pearl and Rose leave the kindergarden and see the actual world.**

 **Pink Rose: So, this is Earth.**

"Yep, and so much prettier than what your doing. Isnt it?" Kofi says with a slight amount of sass.

 **Pearl: And this is just a small portion of the resources available for making Gems on this planet.  
Pink Rose: I have to see it all.**

 **Pearl and Pink Rose explore the Earth.**

 **They walk through a field of flowers, chase a butterfly, and see a group of humans collecting water from a river.**

 **After the montage Pink Rose and Pearl arrive back at the kindergarten, but Pink Rose is dejected.**

 **Pearl: Is everything alright, my Diamond? You seem troubled.  
Pink Rose: All this life that's been growing wild here on Earth...none of it will survive my invasion. We're not creating life from nothing. We're taking life, and leaving nothing behind.**

"Ah, and so this is when she decided to not go through with it." Kiki says.

"She just didnt know how much gem colonization would destroy the planet, and when she did she wanted to stop it." Sadie says.

"But it was HER colony, so why didnt she just pull the plug?" Fryman says.

"My guess is the diamonds were like 'Pink if you dont one of us will'." Vidalia suggests.

 **Pearl: Forgive me, my Diamond. I shouldn't have brought you to such a place.  
Pink Rose: No. I needed to see this.**

 **End Flashback**

 **Steven: So she did want to protect Earth. She didn't realize what the colony was doing to the planet.  
Sapphire: So what?! She suddenly started to care about Earth? Why did she have to rope us into all this? Why couldn't she just stop the colonization herself?**

"Yeah, why exactly?" Ronaldo questions awaiting a response.

 **Pearl: She tried. When she told the other Diamonds she didn't want to go through with the colony, they told her to finish what she started...**

"Aha, I was partly right." Vidalia says.

 **...When she told the other Diamonds she wanted to preserve life on Earth, they created the zoo and threw a handful of humans in...**

"Oh so it was actually Blue who built the zoo." Priyanka says.

"This is really good." Ronaldo says writing notes.

 **...She did everything she could as Pink Diamond. But her status meant nothing to Blue and Yellow. So she decided to make a stand, as someone they couldn't ignore...**

"And thus Rose Quartz was officially born." Jamie said.

"Ok so we know that Pink Diamond became Rose Quartz becuase she didnt want the earth to be colonized and it was really just Yellow and Blue calling the shots anyways." Dewey said.

"Yeah so it wasnt all a lie, the crystal gems just had their leader and their enemies wrong." Says Peedee. "Instead of Rose vs Pink it was Pink Rose vs Yellow and Blue."

"Pink said she didnt wanna go through, but the other diamonds insisted, she was basically just a figure head and it was the other diamonds actually doing the work. I mean I would have probably done the same thing." Says Buck.

"Ok thats not so bad, but still." Jenny says. "This whole time Rose was hailed for being a gem that chose to be different. One that broke free from the mold she was made for and inspired the other gems to do the same. But she was really a diamond so, really she inspired people with a lie."

"Well, diamonds are supposed to conquer planets and order gems around. She decided not to do that anymore." Peedee says.

"No no I see Jenny's point." Kofi says.

"She lied alot, that is not a good example for you children." Priyanka said.

" _Oh Steven resents her for that." Says the intercom._

"Ok, but she was flawed, but she had good intentions." Says Kiki.

The room was divided, though they all understood Pink Rose's decision they were divided on whether or not she was "good" or "fraud".

 **Flashback Resumes**

 **We see the sky arena, same one that was in "The Answer."**

 **Pearl narration: She was going to scare every Gem off the planet. But everything changed when she saw your fusion.**

 **We see past Garnet fusing for the first time, then we see Rose and Pearls reaction to it just before escaping from a group of Amethysts and Topaz's.**

 **Pink Rose: I still can't believe it. Only on Earth, don't you think? Only on Earth where anything can happen. A fusion of two completely different Gems! Can all Gems do that? How have I never heard of this? I've only ever heard that it's unheard of. Can you imagine what that must feel li-**

 **Pearl suddenly picks up Rose by the feet.**

 **Pearl: Fusion...activate!**

"Hey look at Pearl finally taking some action." Kiki says proud of her. "You go girl."

 **Pearl and Rose collapse on the ground.**

 **Pearl: Oh- I thought- if a Ruby and a Sapphire- but you're a Diamond- forgive me! What am I doing? I...I need to be replaced immediately!**

"NO!" Kiki shouts.

 **Pink Rose: No!  
Pearl: But I've been imagining things. Even when you haven't asked me to, I imagine that I ran away and met you here on Earth, a Rose Quartz...**

"Oh, Pink Rose likes that." Doug says looking at the screen.

Dewey looks away irritated. (Remember he thinks pearl is hot.)

 **...And I'm not yours, but I make you so happy anyway! Isn't that ridiculous? Tell me to stop!  
Rose: Please don't ever stop!**

 **For a brief moment they fuse into a four eyed fusion, but quickly break apart.**

The room collectively gets up.

"Woah!"

"Was that a Rose-Pearl fusion!?"

"Rainbow Quartz!" Vidalia shouts.

"What?" Priyanka looks at her.

"I saw them fuse in one of Gregs old music videos. Amethyst said she is called "Rainbow Quartz"." Vidalia explains.

"Rainbow Diamond would be a better name." Ronaldo says.

"Well no, i mean she doesnt look like Pearl and Pink she looks like Pearl and Rose Quartz." Sadie says.

"All im saying is that she is a diamond, not a quartz, so they should be named such."

 **Pearl: This is very not allowed.  
Rose: That fusion! We never should've left her there with Blue, who knows what sort of horrible punishment-**

 **They hear a crash.**

"And...this is where they meet." Jenny says.

 **Pearl searches through the bushes and finds Garnet on the ground.**

"I was back!" Jamie says remembering the lines that Garnet herself narrated before falling. "And then I fell."

Garnet: We didn't mean to fuse! Well- well we did this time. We'll unfuse, we'll...  
Rose: No, no, please. I'm glad to see you again.

 **Flashback Ends**

 **Pearl: Before Garnet, Rose was only fighting for Earth. But Garnet changed everything. Rose wanted to fight for her, she wanted to fight for Gems! And maybe she was foolish, and maybe even...selfish...**

"Yeah..." Everyone in the room collectively says. Even Sadie and Kiki, the ones who defend Rose's actions the most. But hey, no ones perfect.

"Like I said she meant well, she honestly wanted to save the earth and make it a haven for gems to be free of prejudice, she really did have good intentions. I dont think she always knew what the right decision was though." Kiki says.

"Like keeping Bismuth a secret." Sadie said. "Oh I just realized! Bismuth had basically told Pink Rose that she was gonna shatter her and her siblings. Heh...no wonder she rejected her idea."

" _Yeah, Bismuth realized that when Steven unbubbled her. She also realized that she may have inspired Pink Rose to fake her shattering...which resulted in the corruption." Says the intercom._

 **...but she was-  
Sapphire: Following us.  
Pearl: What?  
Sapphire: This whole time, we thought we were following her, but she was following us...**

"So I guess in a way Garnet was always the leader." Jamie says.

 **...How could she not after you swept her off her feet?  
Pearl: W-What? Me?  
Steven: Are you kidding? You took her on this whirlwind tour of Earth and then she wanted to live here with you forever!  
Sapphire: That's just how I felt when I came here with...Ruby! Oh no! We have to get back right away!**

"Yes go back to Ruby!" Jenny shouts.

 **They warp back to the temple.**

 **Sapphire: Ruby! I'm so sorry! Where...? Huh?**

 **Sapphire sees a note on the floor with "Sapphire" written on it.**

 **Sapphire: Oh no.**

"Wait you cant end there! Wheres Ruby!?" Mr. Smiely says.

" _Oh here let me explain." The intercom explains. "So Ruby went to talk with Greg, ordered some Pizza from Jennifer, then Ruby decided that she wants to try being on her own for a while. So...after a day of acting like a cowboy she decides that though she had fun she still loved Sapphire and wanted to be with her. But decided to make things different than before."_

Sadie gasps. "The wedding!"

" _Yep, with some inspiration from a comic book Ruby decided to propose to Sapphire. Hence the wedding happened. Now you were all there, but you all also ran away when the diamonds attacked. So lets see that part now shall we..."_

* * *

 _Please review_

 _The next episode will be Reunited, or atleast the second half so the citizens of Beach city can see the dialogue between the Diamonds and the Crystal gems during the fight._


	30. Reunited

Ok everyone, since I know that you were all there for the wedding, Im just going to skip to the part where you all saw the Diamonds ships.

Im sorry this took so long, I have been busy lately but I will try to work on the last few chapters quickly.

After this I will do the Diamond Days arc and that will be it.

Thank you loyal fans.

BTW Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.

* * *

 **Reunited**

 **Immediately after Garnets wedding. The Blue and Yellow armships of Blue and Yellow Diamond respectively have appeared in the sky. The people of Beach City run, except for Nanefua, who stays long enough for Steven to talk to her.**

 **Steven: Nanefua, get on your Nane-phone! We've got a Code Blue and a Code Yellow!**

"Thankfully I met with Steven before to discuss what to do if we ever see giant arms in the sky." Nanefua explained.

 **The ships head towards them, but the Crystal gems are ready.**

 **Garnet: This is it.**

 **Garnet says ready to fight, but the ships fly past them.**

 **Peridot: We're over here, you clods!  
Pearl: Wha-Where are they going?**

 **Steven looks over and sees the ships at a hillside, they appear to be digging.**

 **Steven: They're not here for us. They must be here for the Cluster.**

 **As the armships dig it causes a small quake.**

The people of beach city shake in their seats, remembering how terrified they were when the earthquakes happened. Especially after knowing what the cluster was.

 **Bismuth: What's the Cluster?!**

"Oh thats right, Bismuth wasnt there for that." Sadie said.

 **Steven: It's a huge Earth-destroying geo-weapon that the Diamonds made out of a bajillion gem shards.**

 **Yellow Diamond's ship slams onto the ground, shattering it.**

 **Steven: I gotta keep it calm and in its bubble. I can use my mind to connect with it, but only when i'm asleep.  
Bismuth: Asleep?!**

 **Steven lays in his bed inside the house. He tries to sleep but the vibrations disturb him.**

"Yeahhh...no." Jenny said.

 **Steven: It's no use! How am I supposed to sleep through this?!  
Greg: Maybe a lullaby will help. **

"Yeah. Thats not gonna help." Jenny says.

 **Greg plays on his guitar.**

 **Connie: Uh, I'm not sure this is gonna...**

 **Steven is Asleep.**

"I stand corrected." Jenny said sipping on her soda.

 **Steven connects with the cluster, he see's the mental form of it trying to stay in a bubble.**

 **Steven: The Cluster! Stay calm. Try to keep from forming...**

 **But the Cluster Pops.**

 **...No, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooo!...**

 **Steven wakes up.**

 **...It popped!**

Despite their memory of what transpired next the audience was still shocked, mostly from remembering how terrified they were when they saw the clusters gigantic hand emerge from the ground.

They were terrified, terrified that the mutant gem was going to fully emerge, that it was going to destroy the world.

Made even worse than the fact that the emerging cluster looked like a million ghosts melded together before taking the form of what looked like a giant muscly arm without skin.

 **As the Cluster's giant arm emerges on the screen Nanefua makes an announcement on her mega-phone.**

 **Nanefua: Attention, citizens of Beach City. Everyone, head to your designated shelters. I repeat, this is not a drill! Get yourselves over to the shelters.**

 **Ronaldo takes out his katana and aims it at the Cluster,**

 **but Peedee pulls him away.**

"Did you actually think you could do something?" Jamie asks Ronaldo.

"I just wanted to be brave and heroic." Ronaldo reasons.

 **The hand moves, gaining momentum then punches Yellow Diamond's ship, sending it flying away.**

"YEAH! Take that Yellow D!" Jenny screams in approval.

 **Steven: Alright, looks like it's in control of itself, and it's on our side.**

"It does make sense considering that the cluster is made of shattered Crystal gems." Kiki says to Sadie who nods.

 **Yellow Diamond's ship and the cluster try to over power the other. As they arm-wrestle Connie and Steven watch and cheer.**

 **Steven & Connie: Go Cluster, go!**

"I remember being so scared and confused when I first saw this but now it's awesome." Jamie says.

Others is the audience agree.

 **Blue Diamond's hovers over the temple, it faces them over the ocean. Slaming down on the water it splashes most of the ocean away. Blue diamond emerges from her ship facing the gems.**

"Uh Steven, now might be a good time to tell her who you are." Sadie says.

 **Garnet: Blue Diamond.  
Greg: I guess... it's time to work the old... Universe charm...**

"No!" Kofi says sharply.

"Yeah come on Greg you already got into one diamonds pants." Vidalia says.

Jenny snickers at the comment.

"Wouldn't she be confused why he isnt in the zoo?" Kiki reminds everyone.

 **Steven/Pearl/Amethyst/Garnet: No!  
Greg: Alright, I'll just... be in here. **

**Greg goes inside the house.**

 **Blue Diamond: Rose Quartz. So you escaped Homeworld and crawled back here. This is Pink's world! How dare you use it as your hiding place! Come! Answer for what you've done!  
Peridot: This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!  
Bismuth: Come on, you rocks! Let's put her in a bubble! **

"Bubble, huh?" Sour Cream says. "Looks like Bismuth's toned down a bit."

" _She realizes that she may have unintentionally given Pink Rose the idea to fake her death which resulted in the corruption." Explains the intercom. "She is trying to be more restrictive now."_

 **Steven: Wait, there's no reason to fight. Let me talk to her...**

"Yes! Say something." Sadie says.

 **Steven approaches Blue Diamond on the beach.**

 **...Blue Diamond, please listen to me. I didn't shatter Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond's right here. It's pretty interesting when you think about it...  
Blue Diamond: Enough!**

 **Blue Diamond fires a ball of Blue energy at Steven.**

 **He flies back but is caught by Alexandrite.**

 **The massive fusion roars at Blue.**

"YEAH!" Most of the room shouts.

"Alright! Alexandrite VS BD!" Jenny shouts excited.

"Kick her blue ass!" Vidalia shouts.

"Unless Blue Diamonds sadness inducing beams cause the already unstable fusion to separate." Ronaldo says.

Everyone looks at him.

 **Blue Diamond: You cannot fathom how much I've mourned, what thousands of years of grief has done to me!**

 **Blue Diamond uses her blue energy all over the beach.**

 **Everything turns Blue.**

 **Alexandrite unfuses and all the gems are crying.**

"Oh why must I always be right!?" Ronaldo says.

"Wait look!" Priyanka shouts pointing at her daughter on the screen. "It only affects Gems."

"Connie is immune." Doug says pleased.

"Use the sword on her Connie!" Peedee shouts.

"No run!" Doug and Priyanka say together.

Connie: What's going on? Guys?

 **Connie kneels beside a crying Peridot.**

 **But she realizes she is unaffected.**

 **She whistles for Lion and jumps on him, carrying the sword.**

"YES! Poof HER!" Jenny shouts.

"You can do it sweety!" Priyanka says getting in the moment.

 **Connie: Hold on, guys!  
Steven: Connie!**

 **Lion leaps into the air.**

 **Connie jumps off towards Blue Diamond with the sword in her hands.**

 **But Blue catches it between her fingers.**

"Noooo." Jenny and Vidalia say at once.

 **Blue Diamond: I know this sword. This... is the sword... THAT SHATTERED HER!**

 **Blue Diamond shatters the sword,**

The room screams in horror.

"Noooooo!" Jamie screams dramatically. "Roses sword! The agony!"

"Well, they are screwed." Buck says in the tone akin to fear.

"I wanted to keep Connie away from sword fighting once but not im worried." Priyanka says thinking back to the hospital incident and seeing the irony.

 **Connie falls and is caught by Lion.**

 **They look over and see the Cluster loosing to Yellow Diamonds Ship.**

 **Blue Diamond: You deserve this! All of you!**

 **Blue Diamond says releasing her power on the gems, still helpless while crying uncontrollably on the ground.**

 **Steven: Stop. Please!  
Amethyst: Steven!  
Pearl: What do we do?  
Steven: I don't know. She won't listen. She just wants to fight.**

 **But one crystal gem is still standing, making her way towards the Blue Giant despite her tears.**

 **Still strong and still fused.**

 **Garnet: Blue Diamond!**

"Yes! Garnet is still strong!" Jamie shouts.

"Yes but what is she going to do?" Dewey asks.

"Wait! This is the first time seeing each other since the first time Garnet fused." Ronaldo says getting excited. "This is gonna be epic..."

 **Blue Diamond: Who are you supposed to be?!  
Garnet: I am the will of two Gems that care for each other. To protect each other from any threat. No matter how vast or how cruel. You couldn't stop me 5,750 years ago and you can't stop me now.**

"Epic..." Ronaldo says echoing himself.

 **Blue Diamond: It's you! That Ruby and Sapphire that disrupted my court.  
Garnet: Ugghhh! This is supposed to be my day!**

 **Garnet says pounding on Blue's foot.**

 **Blue Diamond: You hoped to defeat me by clinging to my feet?!  
Garnet: I just needed to keep you from taking three steps to the right.**

"Huh?" The room asks.

 **Water droplets drop on Blue Diamond's head.**

 **Both Blue Diamond and Steven look at the sky, finding Lapis at the sky together with the barn.**

The room cheers.

"YESSS!" Nearly everyone says.

"Lapis is back!" Cheers Kiki.

"I knew she couldn't leave Peridot!" Sadie says happily.

 **Lapis then drops the barn onto Blue Diamond.**

 **Blue Diamond: What?!**

 **Blue Diamond gets crushed by the barn, which stops her powers.**

"Please tell me that poofed her." Kiki says.

"Did the exploding hand ship poof Jasper?" Ronaldo saks. "Not likely, the crash probably just set her back temporarily."

 **Peridot: Lapis?! You're really here.  
Lapis: Hey.**

"Kiss!" Kiki shouts.

Everyone looks at her strangely.

"What?"

 **Steven: Lapis! You came back! Again!  
Lapis: I couldn't stay away. If they're gonna punish me like a Crystal Gem, I might as well be one, right?...**

"Hell yes!" Peedee shouts.

Fryman's eyes widen.

"Peedee..."

"Oh, sorry dad! I just got into the moment."

 **...You got room for... one more?  
Steven: Of course!  
Bismuth: Save the hugs for after the fight! Look alive!**

 **Blue Diamond gets up from the rubble of the barn.**

 **Blue Diamond: A Lapis Lazuli? Does every Gem that comes in contact with this planet turn traitor?!**

 **Blue Diamond now emits a force of sadness that causes even Connie to fall.**

 **But Lapis still stands only shedding a single tear.**

"WHAT!?" The room shouts in shock and relief.

 **Blue Diamond: What?  
Lapis: I've... felt... worse.**

Vidalia chuckles.

"Oh, hoo hoo, your screwed!"

 **Lapis uses her hydrokinesis powers to chain Blue Diamond's hands like she did with Malachite.**

 **Blues powers cease again.**

"Drag her under!" Jenny shouts.

 **The room cheers.**

 **Everyone is excited.**

 **They knew how powerful lapis was and now she was prepared to help the gems fight one of the most powerful gems in existence.**

 **Lapis: Knock her off this beach!  
Garnet: Now's our chance! With all our strength together, we can take her down.  
Steven: That's right! This is our home, our planet, our friends and family! We... are the Crystal Gems!**

The room cheers.

"Yeah!"

But stops when Blue breaks free of her bonds.

"Ohh."

 **Blue Diamond: Pathetic! You are... nothing!**

 **Blue Diamond summons seven energy balls which combine into one that fires a massive laser barrage onto the Crystal Gems.**

 **Steven summons a large version of his shield to protect them from the blasts, which are so strong that he slowly goes backwards.**

 **The other Crystal Gems help Steven keep hold of his shield.**

"They might actually have a chance." Kiki says smiling.

 **The gems attack all using the weapon enhancements that Bismuth gave them in her debut episode.**

 **Connie and Lion first attack with Lion using his concussive roar,**

 **Amethyst then uses her whip with the spiky balls.**

 **Lapis uses her powers to grab Blue Diamonds arm as she moves to attack.**

 **Pearl fires a laser at her face with her trident,**

 **Lion warps onto her head as Garnet and Bismuth hit Blue Diamond's right shoulder at the same time.**

 **Peridot fires 8 tin cans on her back, which doesnt do anything.**

"So much for metal powers." Jenny snarks.

"They are actually putting up a good fight." Sadie says hopefully.

 **Peridot: Hey Blue Diamond, fight me!  
Bismuth: You got guts, tiny. Let me give you a hand.**

 **Bismuth throws Peridot into Blue Diamond's face.**

 **Lapis then uses her hydrokinesis to put them in a water bubble, and creates a giant hand to throw them at Blue diamond.**

"Knock! Her! Out!" Vidalia and Jenny chant.

"You can do it Steven, beat her like Tiger millionaire does his opponents!" Ronaldo shouts.

Sadie rolls her eyes.

 **Blue throws Peridot off her face as the gems emerge from the bubble.**

 **They summon their weapons at full force.**

 **Bismuth turns her hands into hammers.**

 **Pearl readies her trident.**

 **Amethyst lashes her spiked ball-whip.**

 **Garnet uses the knuckles Bismuth gave her for her gauntlets and makes them grow to massive size.**

 **Connie rides on the back of a roaring Lion**

 **And Steven summons his bubble, with spikes.**

The audience watches in anticipation. This whole episode was so epic, hardly anyone was saying a word.

 **Blue manages to Block Bismuth, Amethyst and Pearl. She is weakened from lions roar, has her hands knocked out of her way by Garnet's gauntlets and falls on one knee with Stevens bubble.**

"WOAH!" Ronaldo shouts.

"YEAH!" Sadie, Vidalia and Jenny cheer.

"This is so epic!" Peedee says.

"I shoulda been selling tickets." Mr. Smiley says.

 **Meanwhile Yellow Diamodns ship looses against the cluster.**

 **It slams the yellow ship into the blue one.**

 **And BD is crushed by her own hand.**

"YEAH! GO CLUSTER!" Kiki shouts, ignoring the approved looks she gets from her sister and strange looks from everyone else.

"Ok that HAD to poof her." Jamie says.

" _A diamond poofing. HA!" the intercom said snickering._

"Pink poofed." Sadie reminded him. The intercom was quiet.

 **Debris from the ships fall onto the house destroying it.**

 **Pearl: The house!  
Bismuth: Don't worry, I can fix it.  
Steven: My dad!  
Bismuth: Uh... oh.**

 **Greg emerges from the house carrying Cat Steven.**

 **Greg: Alright, I'm sticking with you guys!**

 **Connie: Did we do it?  
Steven: Cluster, you were amazing! Are you okay? Do you wanna go back in your bubble?**

 **The Cluster gives a thumbs up, unfused, then retreats back to Earth's core.**

"Well atleast we dont have to worry about the cluster, bubble or no bubble." Kiki says.

"A HUGE relief if I do say." Dewey says.

 **Steven: Okay, take it easy. You're the best!  
Garnet: So that is a wedding reception. Nice job, wedding planner.  
Amethyst: Did you see that?! She couldn't lay a finger on me!  
Peridot: Hmm... But did you notice how I perfectly managed my trajectory... right into her eyes! I'll demonstrate. Launch me again!  
Bismuth: I like you, Peridot. You don't quit.**

 **A heavy metal thumping is heard on Yellow Diamond's ship.**

The audience goes quiet.

"Oh no..." Priyanka says quietly.

 **Yellow Diamonds hand smashes out of her ship.**

"Oh great. The tough one." Fryman says terrified.

 **Electricity cracks all around Yellow Diamond as she stands straight.**

"Oh snap!" Vidalia says holding onto her boys.

"So anime..." Ronaldo says dazed.

 **Yellow Diamond jumps down,**

 **she lifts the blue hand off the angry Blue Diamond.**

"Double oh snap!"

 **Peridot: Ha, I told her off once. I can do it again...**

 **Peridot confidently runs up to Yellow Diamond.**

"NO GET OUT OF THERE!" Jamie shouts.

 **...Hey! Yellow Clod! Remember me?!  
Yellow Diamond: No.**

 **Yellow Diamond shoots her energy at Peridot, she poofs.**

"TRIPPLE OH SNAP!" Vidalia shouts. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES OH SNAP!"

Now Steven runs up.

 **Steven: Stop! Don't do this! Listen to me! I'm the one you're missing! I'm Pink Diamond!**

 **Yellow Diamond doesnt seem to listen, she just sees who was taking to her.**

 **Yellow Diamond: You!**

 **Yellow Diamond rushes to Steven at a fast pace.**

 **She stops in front of Steven with her foot raised as Steven summons his shield.**

 **Garnet: Steven!**

 **Yellow Diamond stomps on Steven, crushing him.**

The room screams terrified.

"Please dont be shattered." Kiki squeals.

"Bigger Boot!" Peedee shouts.

"I am so glad Greg wasnt here to see this." Priyanka said. She would have a heart attack of it was Connie who got crushed.

"Hey mom, remember when you said "run!"?" Sour Cream asks.

"Y-yeah."

"I dont think that would have helped." He said pointing out how fast YD was.

 **Steven regains consciousness and sees Connie over him.**

 **But the background is dark.**

 **Connie: Steven!  
Steven: Connie, what's wrong?  
Connie: Come on, please wake up!**

"What?" He just responded to her? Buck says.

"Unless this is him having another out-of-body experience." Sadie says.

"Diamonds truely are gods." Ronaldo says amazed.

 **Steven: I'm up, I'm up. What's going on?...**

 **Steven sits up, outside of his body.**

"Yoah.." Buck says.

"Yep, out of body." Sadie says.

"I wonder if he can do a psychic ghost touch." Ronaldo hypotheses.

 **...Connie I'm right here.  
Connie: Come on, Steven. We need you.**

 **Steven sees his own body next to him and freaks out.**

 **Steven: What the hoo-hah?! Huh, well this is new. What is this place?**

"The dream-scape." Ronaldo says enthusiastically.

 **Steven looks around his surroundings.**

 **He and Connie are on a gigantic version of Connie's head with her eyes closed.**

 **He looks around and see's everyone else on their own personal heads, positioned like they are in a fight.**

"Thats nasty." Buck says, as in cool.

 **Lapis: What else have you got?! I've only just begun to fight!**

 **Lapis is shocked and poofed by Yellow.**

 **Her avatar disappears and all that is left is her gem.**

"Ok now they are triple screwed." Jamie says terrified.

 **Steven: Lapis!**

 **Above the giant representations of Blue and Yellow Diamond Steven see's them in fighting positions as well.**

"Are they even moving from their individual spots?" Kofi says actually worried.

 **Steven: Connie, are you seeing this?  
Connie: Wake up, please! '** _ **We're supposed to be in this together, remember?'**_

"Woah, he's hearing her thoughts." Says Sadie.

Ronaldo makes notes.

 **Steven: Uh, Connie, I'm o-kay?**

 **Steven tries to hug Connie, but goes right through her.**

 **But Connie notices something.**

Ronaldo gasps. "He DOES have a psychic ghost touch!"

"Wait! Maybe now he can reason with the diamonds!" Kiki says relieved.

 **Connie: Huh? Steven?**

 **Steven holds Connie's hand.**

 **Connie: Huh?  
Steven: Connie, it's me!  
Connie: Wha-where are you? How are you...?  
Steven: I'm not sure, but I think it's a classic psychic ghost type situation.**

"YES!" Ronaldo shouts.

"Oh will you shut it already!?" Vidalia shouts making him flinch.

Connie: Ah, of course! So, what's the plan?  
Steven: The Diamonds won't listen to me out there, but maybe I can get through to them here. They gotta know Pink Diamond wasn't shattered. Please protect my body while I'm gone.

"YES!" Shouts Kiki. "Go Steven!"

 **Connie: Got it. Good luck out there, Steven.**

 **Steven flies though his friends minds, giving them adivce as he makes his way to the diamonds.**

 **Garnet: '** _ **This is it. I've got to hold it together. I've got to hold everyone together!'**_ **  
Steven: You can do it, Garnet! Remember: You're made of love!  
Garnet** **Steven?** ' _ **Huh, always full of surprises.'**_ ****

 **Amethyst:** ' _ **Don't get shattered, don't get shattered, don't get shattered!'**_

"Heh, thats what I would be thinking too." Jenny says.

 **Steven: You can do this, Amethyst; I believe in you!  
Amethyst:** ' _ **Steven? I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!'**_ ****

 **Pearl:** ' _ **I won't give up. Everything I do, I do it for her! I do it for him!'**_ **  
Steven: Don't forget about yourself, Pearl!**

"Yes!" Shouts Kiki.

 **Pearl:** ' _ **I do it for me!'**_ ****

 **Bismuth:** ' _ **I just got my friends back, and now, I'm gonna lose 'em again?!'**_ **  
Steven: We can do this, together!  
Bismuth: **' _ **What am I thinking? We haven't lost yet!'**_

 **Steven jumps to and lands on Peridot's poofed gemstone.**

 **Steven: Hang in there, Peridot. You too, Lapis.**

 **Steven floats towards the diamonds, who are now sitting.**

 **Yellow Diamond:** ' _ **How miserable. I knew Pink couldn't handle her own colony. But, I gave in. And now, I'm to blame for her fate.'**_

 **Steven tries floating towards Yellow, but he is knocked back by her aura.**

 **Steven: Ah, her thoughts are too strong!**

"Try Blue!" Sadie yells.

 **Blue Diamond:** ' _ **What good will any of this do? The more I make these Gems suffer, the more I long to see you again, Pink.'**_

"Aw, they are both hurting inside." Kiki says sympathetically.

"So Steven better tell them who his mom was so they stop hurting, on the OUTSIDE!" Kofi shouts.

 **Steven is briefly knocked by her aura but swims through.**

 **As it continues to push him back Steven briefly touches Blue and gets a few words in before being forced back fully.**

 **Steven: Blue Diamond, please listen!...  
Blue Diamond: I felt something. Someone.  
Steven: It worked. I gotta get through to them... **

**Steven swims through her aura again.**

 **...Pink isn't gone! I can explain everything if you just stopped this fighting! Wooaahh!**

 **Steven is knocked back again.**

 **Blue Diamond: There it is again.**

"Its working!" Shouts Doug.

"Come on Steven!" Yells Sadie.

 **Yellow Diamond: What are you jabbering about?  
Blue Diamond: A presence! It feels like...**

 **Now Steven manages to swim up to Yellow for a short time.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Please, Blue. You're being hysterical. More so than usual.  
Steven: Listen, Yellow. Pink's fate is different than you think. She faked her shattering!...**

 **The diamonds are alerted, they stand up, back to back, ready to fight in the astral plane.**

 **Blue Diamond: This feeling. I know it!  
Yellow Diamond: It must be a trick! Show yourself, foe!  
Steven: I'm not your foe. Please just listen to me.**

 **The diamonds spot Steven.**

 **Yellow Diamond: There!**

 **The diamonds focus their auras at Steven, causing him distress.**

 **Then Steven unleashes his Pink one.**

 **They stop.**

"Yes!" Vidalia shouts.

"They see its Pink!" Shouts Fryman.

"Spill it out already!" Jamie says.

 **Steven:** ' _ **Please, the fighting has to stop. We aren't enemies. We're family. Please listen to me. I need you to know who I am!'**_ **  
Blue Diamond: Impossible!**

"No it isnt."

 **Yellow Diamond: This aura...**

"Yesss..."

 **Both their hands come out to catch Steven as he floats down.**

The room is shocked, they were on the edge of their seats to see what was gonna happen now.

The diamonds knew, what would their response be?

Would they bring Steven to homeworld now?

Everyone was dying for an answer.

 **Steven wakes up.**

 **He sees the Crystal Gems, Greg, and the Diamonds looking at him in shock.**

 **Blue Diamond: It's you... Pink!**

"WHAT!?" Shouts Ronaldo. "You cant just end it there!?"

"For once I agree with him!" Shouts Jenny.

The whole room starts similarly arguing, after about a minute and a half the intercom shuts them up.

" _SHUT UP! The next episode will resume shortly. Legs from here to Homeworld. It will take place when you see the giant legs and just before you came here. From that point forward it will show what is happening to Steven AT THIS VERY MOMENT!"_

"Well play already I wanna see what's happening to my daughter." Priyanka says.

"Hey maybe we should bring Greg and Bismuth in here." Says Fryman.

"Oh Bismuth already left."

Everyone turns around and see's Greg entering the room.

"Greg, what are you doing back here?" Vidalia asks.

"Yeah we thought you had a "Fruit emergency"." Says Nanefua.

"Uh, yeah I just took care of that." Greg says. "And Bismuth just left along with Lapis and Peridot."

"Oh good they are reformed now." Says Sadie.

"Anyways I thought I would come back here to see whats going on up there." Greg says taking a seat.

" _Ok everyone, on to the final five episodes."_

* * *

 _FINALLY!_

 _Once again I am so sorry I didnt finish this sooner. I have been busy._

 _Now I know SU isnt over but I intend for this series to only go up until the end of Diamond days. Sorry but i think that will make this series long enough._

 _Please review._


	31. Legs From Here to Homeworld

I do not own Steven Universe. All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.

Sorry this is taking to long, like I said before. Tight schedule.

Anyways, One of my other reaction fic's "Gods and Demigods Reading the Lightning Theif" Just got removed by Admin for breaking copyright rules. So sorry about that.

In a completely unrelated note I now have a ArchiveofyourOwn account.

* * *

 **Legs From Here to Homeworld**

 **It is morning, Blue is cuddling Steven while crying and addressing him as Pink. All the gems in the area are being affected due to her powers.**

 **Blue Diamond: Ah... Oh, Pink! I can't believe it! You've been here all along!**

"Why is everyone crying?" Jenny asks.

"Blue is crying, thats her power remember." Kiki says.

"Wait it was night before." Peedee points out. "Did they really wait until morning for this after finding out Steven is Rose is Pink?"

"Poor writing." Ronaldo says grunting and rolling his eyes.

 **Garnet: I can't just hand Steven over to Blue Diamond! She's a shatterer!**

 **Bismuth: She's not gonna hurt him. Look at her. She really thinks he's one of them.**

 **Amethyst: Ahh! Somebody make Blue Diamond stop!**

 **Connie is the only one not crying as she is completely organic.**

 **Connie: Are you guys okay?**

 **Pearl: It's just…ugh, Blue Diamond's power. She's obviously relieved that Pink Diamond wasn't shattered after all.**

 **Yellow Diamond tries to move her ship, but no matter how much she moves her arm, the ship wont budge.**

"Yeahh...I dont think thats going to work anymore." Vidalia says.

"Well actually "

 **Yellow Diamond: Hm… How could you do this to us, Pink? Why did you let us think you were shattered? Why the strange disguise? Why are you doing a voice? Why didn't you say something at the trial? And Blue, can you please stop crying? I can't see.**

 **Blue Diamond: …Sorry!**

 **Blue Diamond stops crying and releases Steven at the entrance of the house, next to Pearl and the rest of the Crystal Gems.**

 **Steven: My mom kept it secret from everyone.**

 **Pearl** **clears her throat.**

 **Steven: Almost everyone.**

 **Yellow Diamond: What are you talking about?**

 **Steven: Well, apparently Mom… Oh, geez, you don't know what a mom is… Okay! Pink Diamond took the form of Rose Quartz permanently after faking her shattering. Then Rose Quartz gave up that form to create a new life with my dad: me. Rose passed her gemstone and some of her powers onto me, but that's all. I… I don't have any of Pink or Rose's memories… I'm sorry.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Hmm… I'm sure your memories are in there somewhere, Pink.**

"Steven." Kiki said correcting her.

 **Steven: Actually, I go by Steven.**

 **Blue Diamond: Oh, stars! How did you even survive?! We blasted the planet and obliterated every Gem on its surface!**

"What?" Jenny asked suprised.

"They thought the blast was going to DESTROY the gems, not corrupt them?" Jamie said.

"Well it would seem more practical." Says Sadie.

"Maybe it didnt work as planned without Pink?" Peedee said.

"Or perhaps. That WAS the intention. But with Rose reflecting off her shield it resulted in a combination that DID lead to the corruption." Ronaldo theorizes.

"Over the whole world?" Vidalia says skeptically.

"Have I been wrong so far?" Ronaldo asks smugly.

Vidalia looks back at the screen.

 **Steven: They weren't exactly... obliterated…**

 **The Crystal Gems and the Diamonds warp to the abandoned ship where they left the Centipeetles.**

 **Steven opens the door and the Centipeetle Mother comes out.**

 **Yellow Diamond: What am I looking at?**

"Centipeetle." Sadie says.

"Look at this! You did this!" Kofi shouts.

 **The centipeetle gasps at the presence of the diamonds.**

 **Yellow Diamond: No one should've survived our attack.**

 **Steven: Centipeetle's mind is broken. I've tried to heal her but it didn't stick.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Heal her?**

 **Steven: But maybe you two can help her! You're so much stronger than me, and… I got close!**

 **Blue Diamond: Well, that's not something we normally do…**

 **Yellow Diamond: This is completely unprecedented.**

 **Steven: But you did this to her! You have to help her— all of them!**

 **Yellow Diamond: Hmm, very well… I can try, but I make no promises.**

The room gasps in shock.

"Wait! Are we finally going to see them do it!?" Sadie says excited.

"I hope so." Kiki says.

 **Yellow Diamond places her fingers on the centipeetle.**

 **It changes into a humanoid shape, more humanioid that what Steven did before.**

 **She has a bald top with white hair on the sides.**

 **A pink Diamond on her chest, signifying she was Pinks.**

 **And her face is flat.**

 **However her arms are bended in like an insects and her legs are wobbly.**

 **Yellow Diamond: There, good as new.**

 **Centipeetle makes insect noises.**

 **She is healed physically but not mentally.**

"Um not quite." Peedee says.

"So Yellow Diamond can heal the body, mostly, but the mind is still broken." Ronaldo says.

 **Yellow Diamond: She may be too far gone.**

 **Blue Diamond: Gently, Yellow.**

 **Blue places her fingers on the gem now,**

 **it stops acting like an insect.**

"She did it!" Jamie gasps.

The room is in utter disbeleif.

 **Blue Diamond: There we are!**

 **The (mostly) uncorrupted gem starts crying and acting hysterically.**

 **Most likely the way it was just before corruption.**

 **Centipeetle: No! Please no! No! No! We're all gonna be-!**

"Uhhhh, I dont think she's ok." Buck says.

"That-must be what she was saying when she saw the light." Jenny says.

"Ok so Yellow fixed the body partly, Blue the mind partly, now maybe Steven can heal her fully." Vidalia says.

 **The gem keeps repeating these words on a loop.**

 **Her body is healed, as is her mind, but her psyche remains in tatters.**

 **Steven: Centi?**

 **Steven licks his hand and places it on her. She stops and calms down.**

 **Steven: Centi! It's okay! It's okay!**

 **The gem, now completely uncorrupted, looks up at Blue and Yellow.**

 **She salutes and addresses herself.**

 **Nephrite: Nephrite! Facet-413 Cabochon-12!**

The room gasps. They actually did it!

"She is a Nephrite! I knew it!" Ronaldo shouts.

"They fixed her!" Kiki says.

"Wait, or is it only as long as they are touching her." Jenny says.

 **Everyone is shocked.**

 **Amethyst screams "What?" and Garnet cant belive it.**

 **Nephrite: I'm sorry for my failure to heed my Hessonite's evacuation orders… My team and I tried our best to make it out before the attack, but… You're here and it must've worked! You finally avenged Pink Diamond! You destroyed Rose Quartz!**

 **Blue and Yellow let go of Nephrite.**

 **She corrupts back into Centipeetle.**

"Aww, I was right." Jenny says disappointed.

"So how do we make it permanent?" Priyanka asks.

"That is...kinda why Steven went with the diamonds." Greg says rubbing his neck **.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Ugh, Pink. How many perfectly adequate Gems did you have us ruin?**

 **Blue Diamond: Shh, Yellow! Pink's been punished enough. She's been trapped here in this awful planet with these… creatures.**

 **Steven: Do it again! It was working!**

 **Yellow Diamond: How long do you expect us to hold her together?**

 **Steven: I don't know. Forever! You did this! So you have to do something!**

 **Yellow Diamond: We can only do so much, if it was the four of us.**

Everyones eyes widen, are they finally going to see _her_.

"White? White?" Sadie asks standing up in her seat. Everyone else is too shocked.

 **Blue Diamond: Oh no! We can't let her see this!**

"White?" Kiki says now standing.

 **Steven: Who? Who do we need?**

 **Yellow Diamond: What do you mean "who"? White.**

The room screams, this is it! They were finally going to see White Diamond.

 **The screen flashes between the Crystal gems.**

 **Garnet and Bismuth look terrified.**

 **Amethyst has no idea who that is.**

 **Pearl is scared as well but actually says something.**

 **Pearl: White Diamond?**

 **Amethyst: What?!**

 **Pearl: Steven. White Diamond isn't like us. She isn't even like them. You have no idea what she's capable of!**

"Ok that is concerning." Jamie says.

 **Steven: I just want to talk.**

 **Blue Diamond: I don't think you'd have much luck with that… White… hasn't left Homeworld in eons.**

 **Steven: Then we're going to Homeworld!**

"In Pink Diamonds Leg ship!" Ronaldo says piecing it together.

"Bro we all already figuted that part out."

Jenny snarks "More like Butt-ship."

 **Yellow Diamond: In what?! You and your "friends" destroyed both our ships!**

 **Blue Diamond: Unless… You don't still have yours do you?**

 **The Crystal Gems and the Diamonds head to The Desert.**

 **They approach a place Steven knows,**

 **there is a door in between two giant pink "pyramids".**

 **Steven: This place is filled with Mom's junk, so there's a good chance it's buried around here! We can split up the area like a grid and divide the search! It's just past these pink pyramids!**

Everyone except Greg in the audience face palms.

 **The Diamonds look at him like "seriously".**

 **Steven: We've got a lot of deserts to cover. It may take a while and be really super hot! But if we don't give up I know we can find it!**

 **Steven touches a "pyramid" with his hand and it starts moving.**

 **Bismuth: Uh… Steven.**

 **Steven backs away as the pyramids unbend and straighten out, revealing that they were actually the legs of the ship this whole time.**

 **Steven: Oh…**

"There we go." Nanefua says.

 **Later, when the sun is setting**

 **Pink Diamond's ship hovers in the sky and creates a shadow over Beach City.**

 **Many Beach City citizens see the ship and are a little concerned.**

 **Ronaldo records it on his phone.**

 **The ship settles down on the beach, we see that it is very big and shaped like a giant lower body, from the hips to a pair of high-heels.**

"We were all so scared." Kiki says.

"Wait, Pink didnt wear heals, why does her ship have them?" Doug asks.

"Hmmm, that is odd." Says Greg.

 **The Maheshwaran's meet Connie on the beach, they apparently know what is going on and are making sure Connie has everything for her trip.**

 **Dr. Maheswaran: You're going to do great! You sure you have everything? Food, water? Where's your sword?! I can't believe I'm saying that.**

 **Connie: It's okay, Mom! This is going to be a diplomatic mission!**

 **Pearl: And I'll be with her the whole time! I know the planet! There's an atmosphere. She'll be able to breathe.**

 **The Maheswarans look up at the leg ship uncomfortably.**

"And you guys let her go?" Vidalia asks.

"We, decided to trust her more." Priyanka says.

"Starting to question this particular decision now." Says Doug.

 **Dr. Maheswaran: Alright, be careful! Just come home safe.**

 **Connie: Oh, thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!**

 **The screen pans over to Amethyst holding Stevens hot-dog shaped duffle bag.**

 **Amethyst: I can't believe I'm finally going to Homeworld! There might be more Famethysts!**

 **Greg is saying goodbye to Steven, Garnet is next to them.**

 **Greg: Love you, Shtoo-ball! Be careful out there.**

 **Steven: I love you too! I'll be back before you know it! Lion! Bring it in, buddy!**

 **Steven hugs Lion, who is looking very unenthusiastic.**

"What a very loving pet Steven has." Sour Cream says sarcastically.

 **Greg talks to Garnet.**

 **Greg: Garnet, should I be worried?**

 **Garnet: Steven… will be fine…**

"STEVEN, will be fine." Kimki says repeating.

The room gulps, worried about the others.

 **She hands Greg her cat.**

 **...If you could water this for me while I'm gone, it'd be a big help.**

 **Greg: Oh, uh-, Sure thing!**

 **Steven is still hugging Lion.**

 **Lion is still bored.**

 **Steven: Don't miss me too much!**

 **Steven notices Bismuth staring at the ruins of the ships over the ocean and starts walking to her.**

 **Steven: Bismuth? Are you ready?**

 **Bismuth: I-I'm not gonna join a Diamond entourage! I know what you're doing, I get why you gotta do it, but I'm not gonna lay my gem on their anvil…**

"Ok fair point." Buck says.

 **Steven: Anvil…?**

 **Bismuth: Okay let me put this in Earth terms. You're about to enter the "lion's den". Luckily, you're a lion too! You gotta roar at them in their language, you're the one that has to do it.**

 **Steven: Right.**

 **Bismuth: Besides, you're gonna need me at the home base. Someone's gotta keep an eye on these two while you're gone.**

"I cant wait to see what they look like when they reform." Vidalia says.

"Oh actually theyleft with Bismuth." Greg says.

"How do they look!" Jenny asks immediately.

"Um, im not a fan of Peridots glasses and Lapis reminds me of Aladin now."

 **Bismuth is holding Peridot and Lapis Lazuli's gemstones.**

 **Bismuth: We'll be waiting for you when you get back.**

 **Steven: Hmm? Ok!**

 **Steven turns to everyone else.**

 **Steven: Let's go to Homeworld!**

 **Amethyst/Connie: Yeah!**

 **Yellow Diamond is less than happy.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Fantastic.**

 **The Diamonds and the Crystal Gems go inside the leg ship.**

 **The diamonds sit on the sides and the gems are by Steven in the middle.**

 **Steven steps on a footplate and a pair of pink pants form around Steven to control the ship.**

"Light pants!" Shouts Peedee.

 **Amethyst: It's a good look for you, Steven!**

 **Steven: Thank you!**

 **Blue Diamond: Oh, it's been so long since we've been together in Pink's ship.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Please, Blue. If we could continue…?**

 **Pearl gives Steven some advice.**

 **Pearl: For launching, just get a running start.**

 **Steven walks pretty awkwardly.**

 **Steven: Hold on! I'm taking off!**

 **The ship jumps up into the air and flies into space.**

 **Steven: I bet when Mom took off, it was pretty graceful, huh?**

 **Pearl: Heh… no, not really…**

"Like mother like son." Vidlaia says holding back a laugh.

 **Steven: Should I have brought a gift for White Diamond? We are dropping in unexpectedly, and… I want to make a good first impression. Her help will mean everything for the Corrupted Gems.**

 **Pearl: Steven…**

 **Yellow Diamond: Hmph. "Good impression"? We'll be lucky if she ever speaks to us again after this…**

 **Steven: But...**

 **Blue Diamond: The thing is, White… can be… difficult…**

 **Yellow Diamond: When we show up in this ship, it will be irrefutable that the last 6,000 years are now the biggest galactic embarrassment that's ever happened. And we're the ones to blame. If you don't want to be in a bubble for the next few millennia, I suggest you let me do the talking.**

Everyone is both excited and nervous.

 **After several hours of flying almost everyone is asleep except for Steven, The diamonds and Pearl.**

 **Pearl: Ahem… we're here…**

 **Connie and Amethyst wake up.**

 **Garnet stands.**

 **Connie: Really?**

 **Amethyst: Ugh, what …gives?**

 **The Gems look out at Homeworld**

 **The planet is white.**

 **With a ring around it and cracked.**

"Woah..." Sour Cream says.

"Thats Nasty." Says Buck.

"Good nasty or bad nasty?"

"Both."

"What the blazes happened to Homeworld?" Greg asks.

"Probably from all their kindergardening." Ronaldo says. "The one we say before was huge."

 **Steven: Homeworld…**

 **Pink Diamond's ship lands on Homeworld, onto some sort of arena.**

 **At the far end is White Diamonds torso ship, which was seen the last time Steven was on homeworld.**

 **There are other platforms on the sides which is presumably where Yellow and Blues ships would go.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Everyone, wait here. Blue and I will return for you, …once White's temper has cooled.**

 **Blue Diamond: …Which might take a while…**

 **Steven: But...**

 **Garnet: Wait, that sound…**

 **They exit the ship on the top.**

 **They look out and see hundreds-millions of gems from all four diamonds in the middle.**

 **Creating a diamond insignia.**

 **A close up shows Era 1 Peridots, Aquamarines and more gems cheering the return of "Pink Diamond".**

"Nice welcome back party." Peedee says.

 **Steven: …Woah! Maybe things won't be so bad…!**

 **All the Gems quiet down as a white bubble descends from above.**

 **The bubble disappears revealing a black-and-white pearl in a T-Post position.**

 **The Crystal gems are immediately creeped out.**

 **Blue Diamond: It's White's Pearl…**

"Whites Pearl?" Kiki says. Everyone else is alittle scared.

 **A close up of the pearl shows that she has her gem on her navel,**

 **Her hair in buns like princess Leia,**

 **One of her eyes is gone with a crack down that side of her face,**

 **And her overall appearance is very monotone and robotic.**

 **White Pearl** **: Pink Diamond, your presence is required.**

The room screams in shock.

"Wha-?"

"Whats with her voice? That doesnt sound like a Pearl!" Kiki asks.

"Forget her voice sis! What happened to her eye!?"

"Did White Diamond do that?" Fryman asks.

"Im scared." Says Sadie.

"Why is her gem on her navel?" Ronaldo asks.

"THAT is where your mind goes!?" Peedee asks.

"Pink Rose's Pearl was on her forehead, Whites is on her Stomach. Alittle odd. Unless...gasp...they switched!" Ronaldo immediately started writing his theory down.

 **Yellow Diamond: Come on, Blue.**

 **White Pearl** **: Only Pink Diamond's presence is necessary.**

 **White Pearl floats towards Steven.**

 **Steven: Uhh, maybe we could…**

 **White Pearl encases herself and Steven in a white bubble.**

"Oh great, now Stevens been captured by a creepy princess Leia from Oz." Sadie says.

 **Everyone either gasps or calls out to Steven as the bubble flies away.**

 **It heads towards Whites Torso ship and phases into it.**

 **Once White Pearl "drops off" Steven she immediately leaves.**

 **There is a massive glowing heal in the distance behind Steven.**

The room is exited, scared and shocked.

This was it!

Steven was finally going to meet White Diamond!

 **White Diamond: Pink!...**

 **A creepy voice calls out, Steven turns around to face her.**

 **A close up of the eyes shows that they are just like Blue and Yellows eyes, except her irises, though still shaped like diamonds, are white instead of black.**

 **Already signifying that she is indeed different.**

 **...There you are!**

"Wha-"

 **Steven looks up in awe at White Diamond, the matriarch of the Great Diamond Authority and the overall leader of the gem race.**

 **She is gigantic, even dwarfing Blue and Yellow in comparison.**

 **She is all white from her heels to her spiky hair, dressed in a white dress with a black and white cape that resembles the starry sky.**

 **She has her arms up in a T-Post like her pearl and she shines so bright we cannot even see her gem.**

 **She looks down at "Pink" and talks to "her" with formality and unnerving creepiness.**

 **White Diamond: Hello, starlight, you certainly gave everyone a scare. They're all just thrilled to see you safe and sound.**

"Oh my god she's HUGE!" Sadie screams.

"Where is her gem! She's too bright!" Jenny shouts.

"Hi...god..." Ronaldo says gapping.

"No one else in the room is any better, with their mouths open and popcorn falling out."

"Whites controlling her Pearl isnt she?" Jenny says.

While still staring at the screen Ronaldo writes the theory down.

 **Steven: Um, hi… I—**

 **White Diamond** **As for this latest little game of yours… thank the stars it's over! Did you have fun? Did you get everything out of your system?**

"Game!?" Sadie said horrified by Whites perception.

 **Steven: I—**

 **White Diamond: Good, good… Everyone is so relieved. Welcome home, Pink.**

 **Steven is again encased in a bubble,**

 **and sent away from White Diamond.**

 **Steven: …Wait, hold on!**

 **The bubble sends Steven to what was presumably Pink Diamonds room. It is pink with a few bubbled gems above and has pink curtains.**

 **Steven looks out the window and see's Whites ship in the distance.**

"Well...That was something." Sadie says, the only person in the room to speak.

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **Sorry this chapter is short. More soon.**


	32. Battle of the Heart and Mind-Part 1

**Battle of the Heart and Mind**

 **Part 1**

Hi now I know what you are all thinking, "LockAndKey989 WTF! You didnt even do all the episodes of Diamond Days! You Suck!"

And honestly I dont blame you. I would really like to do all the episodes of Diamond Days but this fanfiction story in general is taking SO LONG.

I just hardly ever find time to work on this with all the work I have right now in my life and I might be getting more later on. I just wanna mark this story as "completed".

Also one of my other reaction series "Gods and Demigods Reading the Lightning Thief" was recently taking down by the admin for...reasons.

So im thinking that if I dont do all the episodes I have a lesser chance of getting this story taken down. Also the next few episodes have song lyrics in it so yeah...

Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed the fanfic nonetheless, this is by far the one I am most proud of. Though I may need to have to focus on improving my writing skills for "original" Stories.

* * *

" _Ok everyone," The Intercom said. "Are you all waiting to see what becomes of Steven!?"_

"YES!" The room shouted.

" _Well...with all honesty im tired and I wanna go home. So, im just going to skip ahead a bit."_

"WHAT!?" Greg asked upset, he wanted to see what happened to his boy.

"You cant do that!" Sadie said.

"What the heck!" Ronaldo shouted getting out of his seat. "First of all you invite us here, spend improbable amounts of our time sharing this story with us, and you wont even finish it! F-you! I should report you just for peeving me off!"

" _Woah, woah calm down. Now I know you must be angry so im just going to do a quick recap of the next three episodes before going onto the final."_

Ronaldo sat down in his seat crossing his arms. "Fine...but im still mad at you."

" _Anyways..."_

Clips appear on the screen as the intercom describes what happens.

" _So, after Steven was taken to Pink Diamonds room he meets the pebbles, little tiny things that alter the room to Pink Diamonds choosing..."_

"Oh my gosh those things are adorable." Kiki says.

" _...After Pearl brings Stevens things he is summoned by Yellow Pearl to meet Yellow Diamond in the extraction chamber..."_

The screen shows Yellow Pearl greeting Steven, talking down the hall, meeting Yellow Diamond in a giant sauna. Before she leaves she forces all the "sweat" on her body down a drain.

"Wait...Is that what the injectors have in them? Diamond sweat? DO diamond body fluids grant non sentient rocks life!?" Ronaldo asked frantically.

" _...Hmmm...Possibly...anyways... Then he meets Blue in a Giant Bathtub...then after Pearl fishes him out they go back to Pink Diamonds room where Pearl tells Steven that his mother used to throw parties for the Diamonds..."_

Scene shows Steven dressed as Pink Diamond

" _...After singing a song and changing his wardrobe..."_

Scene shows Steven approaching Blue and Yellow on their thrones.

"...Steven talks to the other diamonds about throwing a party, both to mark Era 3 and in hopes that Steven will be able to talk to White Diamond about healing the corrupted gems..."

"Sounds like a good idea." Kiki says.

" _...Except that the diamonds are required to sit in their thrones at all times, Amethyst is forced to wear limb enhancers, Garnet is forced to split up, everyone dances so mechanically and White Diamond sends her pearl instead..."_

"Lame." Jenny says.

Scene shows Steven and Connie dancing, fusing, and White Pearl frowning.

" _...And Steven and Connie accidentally fuse..."_

The whole room screams.

"Oh that couldn't have gone well." Priyanka said.

" _...It didnt..."_

Scene shows the crystal gems being poofed and Stevonnie being thrown into a dark dungeon.

" _...Keep in mind that gems absorb light like plants do so being in a dark room for extended periods of time is essentially starvation..."_

The room looked around, was this what Pink went through? And these kids werent even gems, they needed food not just light.

" _...Thankfully Steven was able to use his powers to possess a Watermelon Steven again..."_

Scene shows a broken but still intact mask island and a watermelon Steven getting on a boat.

"Oh they are still alive, thats good." Peedee said, remembering their ambiguous fate after the cluster incident.

"Wait, Steven was able to possess...for all the way on Homeworld...Dang..." Ronaldo said astounded.

"Is that a watermelon shark?" Sadie asked worried.

" _...Thankfully Steven makes it home..."_

Scene shows Steven being brought to the beach on Lion.

" _...Steven tries to tell Greg and Bismuth what is going on..."_

Scene shows Watermelon Steven with a sand drawing of White Diamond, Pebbles and the grystal gems in a energy field.

"You know those drawing make alot more sense now." Greg says.

" _...Before spelling it out and collapsing...Now, we take off from there..."_

 **Change Your Mind**

 **Steven awakens on the floor of the dungeon. The only source of light is a small window high above him, about the same height as the other diamonds.**

 **Steven: Oh right, prison.**

"Wait where's Connie!?" Priyanka screams.

"I bet they took her to the zoo or something." Doug said pounding his fist.

 **Blue Diamond enters the room, she is angry.**

 **Blue Diamond: I cannot believe you! Making a scene like that!**

"There's nothing wrong with fusion you pig head!" Jenny shouts.

"I am seeing alot of similarities between homeworlds attitudes and racism in our history." Ronaldo says.

 **Steven: We weren't trying to make a scene! We were just... dancing...? Connie? ... What have you done with Connie?!**

 **Blue Diamond: What have I done?! What have you done?! You're the one that wanted to keep those organics from the Kyanite colony. I'm just the fool that let you.**

"Kyanite what?" Sadie asks confused.

"Oh I get it, Steven is having another one of those dreams where he's living one of Pinks memories." Kiki says.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense." Vidalia says.

 **Steven: What?**

 **Blue Diamond: Now your little pets are chasing the Pearls up and down the halls. What were you thinking - letting them loose in the ballroom? They could be anywhere.**

Jenny starts laughing "That actually sounds pretty funny. Go Pink!"

 **A rainbow-colored, whimsical caterpillar-like creature appears from Blue Diamond's hair.**

 **It babbles happily before Blue notices, screams, and smacks it across the room. The creature lands in Steven's/Pink's arms and hugs him.**

 **Blue groans.**

 **Blue Diamond: Ugh. Please. Just get rid of it.**

 **Steven walks over to the wall where he lets the creature escape through a crevice.**

 **Blue Diamond: Pink... White is very unhappy with you. If this keeps up, she's going to take away your Pearl.**

"Well she still had Pearl so..." Peedee said.

" _Oh no." Said the intercom. "She had one before our Pearl."_

"She did?" Peedee said.

" _Here is another scene from another of Stevens Pink-memory dreams."_

 _ **((((Steven, as Pink diamond is juggling. He is being watched by a Pink Pearl with princess Leia buns.**_

The room gasps.

"Thats whites Pearl!" Vidalia shouts.

"Aw man! So I guess white IS controlling her." Ronaldo says.

 _ **Yellow peaks through the door, Pink Pearl and Pink/Steven are shown acting proper. Yellow smiles and leaves.**_

"So they had to put on an act." Sadie says.

" _ **That sucks." Says Buck.**_

 _ **The scene goes dark. Pink Pearl is dragged into the darkness and disappears.**_

 _ **There is a bright light, and then there is White Diamond.)))))**_

"Aw man." Sour Cream says.

"So they replaced her sweet Pearl with a more strict one." Greg says feeling sorry for his former love.

"I hate White right now." Said Jenny.

 **Pink Diamond is now in the place of Steven.**

 **Pink Diamond: I know. I'm sorry.**

 **As the tear hits the ground. Silhouettes of gems appear in a dark purple in front of him. They surround him and ghostlike whispers are heard. They disappear and suddenly Steven sees Yellow and Blue Diamond with surprised, angry looks on their faces. Pearl and Amethyst appear frightened behind Steven and are poofed. Steven shouts and then sees Garnet get poofed as well. Then Yellow, White, and Blue Diamond extending their hands to emit the Corrupting Light. Steven raises his hands as a pink glow illuminates him.**

 **Steven: No, stop!**

 **Steven groans in pain and confusion as his image switches between himself, Pink and Rose.**

 **Steven awakens with a start and sweat on his face. He notices Connie sleeping beside him.**

 **Steven: Oh, Connie, you - you're here.**

The room is still looking at the screen shocked and horrified by what they had seen. Many had their mouths open.

"Steven is really messed up on whether he's his mom or not." Kiki says.

"I-I never knew...I mean I knew he was alittle unsure but I didnt think..." Greg says. Priyanka pats him on the shoulder.

"Its hard to know what our kids are thinking."

"Thats the source of alot of his guilt too." Sadie says. "Because he might actually be Pink Rose and Pink Rose has done some gray stuff in the past he thinks he's responsible for it."

"Too much for a child." Doug says.

 **Connie: Yeah. Can't exactly leave...**

 **Blue Diamond enters.**

 **Blue Diamond: I cannot believe you - making a scene like that!**

"Woah, deja Blue." Sadie says.

 **Steven says the same thing on the screen.**

 **Connie: We didn't mean any harm! I asked Steven to dance; he wasn't trying to cause trouble!**

 **Blue Diamond: What do you know about this, human?**

 **Connie: You think I've never been grounded before?**

 **Blue Diamond: "Grounded?"**

 **Steven: Blue, you gotta let us out of here. We're gonna starve!**

 **Blue Diamond: "Starve?" What is this? Another made up problem? Another trick, so I'll cave and let you out? Well not this time. You're not leaving this tower until you apologize for fusing at the ball!**

"An apology? Thats all she wants?" Jenny asks looking at her father, then she laughs. "Hah! Just say 'sorry' Steven, you dont even have to mean it."

 **Steven: No.**

Jenny face-palms.

"Steven nows not a good time to be indignant." Greg says. He turns to Priyanka. "Did I use that word right? Indignant?"

 **Connie: Steven!**

 **Steven: What? I'm not sorry.**

 **Blue Diamond: We finally have you back... and you're worse than ever!**

"So im guessing Pink would have said sorry." Kiki said.

 **Blue Diamond emits a blue energy causing Steven to cry as he collapses to the ground.**

 **Connie: Steven!**

"Its fine though right? He's just crying alittle." Greg says.

"No Greg he's been locked up for a while, he's dehydrated." Priyanka says.

 **Steven: It's fine, Connie; I'm not even sad.**

 **Connie: But you're really dehydrated!**

 **Steven: Blue, Connie and I fuse all the time. It's totally normal and fine.**

 **Blue Diamond: Agh! In what universe could that possibly be fine?!**

 **Steven: This universe! The Crystal Gems fuse all the time, too. Blue, you gotta tell me where their gems are. They didn't do anything wrong!**

"She's not liking this." Greg says worried.

 **Blue Diamond: Oh! Pink! Your time on Earth has warped your sense of right and wrong!**

 **Steven: Yeah, maybe it has. Maybe Pink thought you guys were right to lock her in here when she messed stuff up. But I know what it's like to have a loving family. And we don't do stuff like this to each other. The Crystal Gems understand that I'm Steven, and they support me and Connie. And you guys poofed 'em for sticking up for me. That isn't normal.**

 **Blue Diamond: That's enough!**

 **Blue, enraged, summons a concentrated burst of blue energy and blasts it at Steven, knocking him across the room.**

 **The room looks at the screen worried for Steven.**

"Get up son." Greg says while thinking 'Why did I let him go there?'

 **More tears go down Stevens face.**

 **Steven: This isn't normal. How many times did you lock her in here? How many times did you make her cry?!**

 **Blue Diamond: I didn't, I...**

"Now she's getting it." Kiki says.

 **Blue leans against the wall by the window.**

 **Blue Diamond: And I'm doing it again... aren't I? And this is why you left... isn't it?**

"YES!" The room shouts exasperated.

 **Blue Diamond: You were right to leave. I always thought that you were failing this world. But if you were happier on Earth, maybe this world was... failing you. We never should have brought you back here. Your "family" - your "Crystal Gems" - are bubbled. Let's get you all back in your legs... and back home.**

"Yes!" The room shouts.

"I love you Blue!" Shouts Greg, then people start looking at him weird. "Not like that."

" _You know it's funny, there is an alternate Universe where Blue is Stevens mom instead of Pink." The intercom says._

"Wait what?" Asks Sadie.

 _An image on the screen shows Steven with a blue shirt and fuller lips, his shirt is ripped showing Blue Diamonds gem on her chest and Blue Pearl is beside him._

" _There is also one where his mom is Yellow Diamond."_

 _An image of a evil looking Steven appears next to Jasper and Peridot (with limb enhancers)._

" _And White."_

 _Now the screen shows a friendlier but sadder Steven in a hoodie. His gem is on his forehead but it is rotated so that it looks like a horn, the opposite of the way Rose rotated her gem. Next to him is White/Pink Pearl who is both white and pink._

" _Also in this universe Sadie works at the Big Bagal."_

Most of the room couldn't believe their eyes while Ronaldo is jotting notes down.

"Ok I can understand Blue. But how Yellow or White!?" Greg asks horrified.

" _Well I think Yellow really wanted a warrior to fight the Crystal Gems. Im really not sure what Whites goal was, I havent learned enough information yet. Anyways back to this reality."_

 **Blue Diamond picks up Steven and Connie and raises them to her face.**

 **The door to Pink Diamond's room is opened by Blue and she enters, settings Steven and Connie on the floor.**

 **Blue Diamond: All right, it's safe.**

 **Connie and Steven gleefully hop off her hands and dump a bunch of food onto the floor.**

"Yes! Eat!" Doug says.

"It would have been better if they had packed more nutritious snacks but I suppose it will do." Priyanka says.

"Or some fries." Fryman said.

"Or my Pizza." Kofi says.

"Dude not even Amethyst likes your Pizza and she drinks motor oil." Vidalia says.

"Oh no actually we changed the recipe." Kiki says.

"It edible now." Nanefua snarks.

Kofi folds his arms and groans.

 **Steven and Connie: Food!**

 **Blue Diamond looks on with a disgusted expression as Steven and Connie chow down.**

 **Candy bar wrappers and chip bags are strewn about the room as the Pebbles emerge to see the commotion.**

 **Steven's Pink Diamond outfit is tossed onto the floor during a montage as Steven and Connie get dressed in their earth clothes.**

 **Connie: Goodbye, Pebbles. Wish us luck.**

 **Steven: I'm ready. We've got friends to save.**

"Aw, poor pebbles, Pink is leaving again." Sadie said.

"Pink is dead, Steven is leaving." Kofi reminded them.

"Thats...still up for debate." Jenny says.

"Please, a son is a son, not a second life. End of story. Steven isnt Rose or Pink." Kofi said surely.

 **With Steven and Connie in her hands, Blue diamond walks towards Yellow Diamonds throne room.**

 **Blue diamond greets a pair of Topaz guards before entering the building.**

 **There are dozens of bubbles filled with poofed gems.**

 **They spot the one containing Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst.**

"Great!" Jamie said. "You found them, now get out of there before Yellow see's you."

 **But right below them is Yellow Diamond in her throne looking irritated.**

"Ahhhhh!" Jamie screams (very high pitched).

 **Yellow Diamond: What... are you doing?**

 **Steven: I'm taking back my friends!**

 **Yellow Diamond clarifies.**

 **Yellow Diamond: What are you doing,** **Blue** **? Take Pink back to the tower.**

 **Blue Diamond: She prefers to be called "Steven."**

"Aww, she gets it now." Kiki says.

"Maybe theres hope." Sadie says.

 **Yellow Diamond: What are you talking about?! You can't keep bending the rules for her, Blue. She has to set an example, and we have to set an example. If we bend the rules for her, we have to bend them for everyone!**

 **Connie: Well, maybe you should!**

"Yeah sit down b-" Peedee stops himself and looks at his father, who has a stern look on his face.

"Sit down biache!" Vidalia shouts. Fryman glares at her. She shruggs "Hey im an adult."

 **Yellow Diamond: Take them back to the tower, now!**

 **Blue Diamond: I won't.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Then I'll do it myself.**

 **Yellow Diamond reaches out to grab Steven and Connie, but Blue Diamond slaps her hand away.**

The room goes "Ohhhh..."

 **Yellow Diamond: Blue?!**

 **Blue Diamond looks surprised herself, then she throws an energy blast at Yellow and she is knocked back into the wall.**

 **Yellow angrily growls and sprints towards Blue.**

"DIAMOND FIGHT!" Jenny shouts.

"I dont know if that's a good idea." Says Sour Cream.

 **Connie: Steven, now.**

 **Steven and Connie narrowly avoid being crushed by Yellow's shoe.**

 **They jump up to the bubble with their friends but Yellow Diamond grabs them.**

 **Steven creates a bubble around them as Blue reaches up to grab Yellows hand.**

 **Yellow Diamond: When we thought Pink was shattered, when she abandoned us, I alone was there for you, and you would use your power against me?!**

 **Yellow Diamond grabs Blue and pushes her through the wall.**

 **They all fall onto a platform below.**

 **Steven's bubble pops as does the yellow bubble around the gems.**

 **Connie: They're free.**

 **Steven: Come on, guys. You're not bubbled anymore. You can come out.**

"Why isnt Amethyst reforming?" Vidalia asks nervously.

"Well they were hit by Yellow..." Sadie said alittle worried.

"Dont worry." Greg says. "Lapis and Peridot were poofed by her too and they left with Bismuth. They will be fine. I hope.."

 **Connie: Are they okay?**

 **Yellow Diamond: You'd hurt a fellow Diamond?!**

 **Blue Diamond: Didn't we hurt Pink? She was suffering in silence for ages - just like our Gems - just like me! And I know you're suffering in silence, too.**

" **Ok so literally NOBODY likes WHites rules." Kiki says.**

" **Great, maybe we CAN convince Yellow." Jenny says.**

" **It might take longer with her." Dewey says noticing the giant yellow womans toughness.**

 **Yellow is taken aback by this.**

 **While still looking unhappy she uses her lightning power on Blue, causing her to begin to destabilize and scream.**

"NO!" Jamie shouts.

"STOP!" Shouts Priyanka.

"Why is Yellow doing this, her face clearly shows she hates doing this." Jenny asks confused.

"Its because its what she has been taught all her life." Doug says understanding. "She-she thinks she has to force herself to do it, even if its probably the hardest thing she has ever done..."

 **Steven: Stop!**

 **Steven pulls out a shield and throws it at Yellow Diamonds hand.**

 **Yellow stops shooting lightning and glares at Steven.**

 **Steven: You don't have to do this.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Yes, I do...**

"NO YOU DONT!" Everyone shouts.

 **...This is what White Diamond expects of all of us. From a thin flake of mica to the deepest, hardest stone, we all must make sacrifices for the sake of our perfect empire.**

"Oh yeah because a society where you get shattered if your a little different is perfect." Sadie says sarcastically.

 **Steven: Does this look perfect to you?**

 **Yellow looks around, seeing Blue sizzling and buildings broken she looks ashamed.**

"Nope." Vidalia says.

"I bet that any gems watching on the ground would be like, What-The-?" Sadie says.

Everyone either chuckles or nods.

 **Steven: My dad says if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.**

 **Yellow Diamond: And that means... what?**

"What DOES that mean?" Vidalia asks.

"Yeah ive always wondered the same thing." Fryman says.

"Well basically...it means that nothing is really perfect, but thats ok because then we wouldnt have alot of other good things." Greg Says.

 **Steven: It means if you try and make this empire perfect - if you just wipe away everything you see as flawed - you lose all the things that make you happy - like hot dogs.**

"Or that."

 **Blue Diamond: Or our Pink.**

 **Yellow Diamond falls to the ground, crying.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Stop. Stop it, Blue. Stop using your power on me.**

 **Blue Diamond: I'm not!**

 **Blue Diamond walks over and comforts Yellow as she continues to cry.**

"Great! Now we got both of them on our side! Get Steven out of there!" Kiki shouts.

"Is it me or is this all happening ridiculously fast paced?" Ronaldo said irritated.

"Well...we know that the diamonds were never actually happy doing their jobs, so this is just the final breakdown." Sadie says.

"Still! Ugh, if this was a cartoon I would say terrible writing. Its like they just wanted their story to end so they made everything happen fast-paced in a unrealistic fashion. Gah."

" _Just watch."_

 **Connie: Steven, come on. Grab the gems. Let's get out of here.**

 **Steven: Right. I hope they're okay. Amethyst would usually be back by now.**

 **Yellow Diamond: They'll be out for a good while. They took a direct hit from me.**

 **Blue Diamond: Yellow, we've got to get them out of here- before White finds out about any of this.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Right. Quickly. Your legs are this way.**

"Why do I have a feeling White is gonna find out?" Jamie said nervously.

 **They all walk towards the leg ship as Steven talks to the gems in his arms.**

 **Steven: Don't worry, guys. I'll get you home safe.**

 **Connie: Even if we have to escape now, we'll find some way to heal the corrupted Gems. We can come back to Homeworld. W-we'll still have the legs.**

"Nice optimism Connie, but not likely." Priyanka said.

 **Steven: I don't know, I-... I don't know if White will ever see us.**

"If she ever does see you you'll be dead." Vidalia says.

"Or worse." Sour Cream says "Whited-Out."

 **Blue Diamond: We're almost there.**

 **They approach the legs.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Here we are. Hurry, get inside.**

 **Steven and Connie rush towards the ship but White Pearl emerges from the ground in a bubble.**

"Eep!" Sadie screams. "Its White Pearl!"

 **White Pearl** **: You're not going anywhere.**

"No," Ronaldo says. "Thats White Diamond."

 **White's ship starts to move towards the gems, and lands on top of Pink's ship, forming a giant body without arms which bends down at them.**

"Oh...no..." Kiki says scared.

No one in the room is looking very comfortable either.

* * *

 _Please Review_


	33. Battle of the Heart and Mind-Part 2

All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar

 **Battle of the Heart and Mind**

 **Part 2**

 **The robot is standing again as White Diamond Speaks through her Pearl.**

 **White Pearl/Diamond: You've made a grave mistake. Go to your rooms!**

 **Blue Diamond: Uh... which rooms should we go to?**

 **Yellow Diamond: Blue, don't make her any angrier than she already is.**

"Ok so White basically is their mom. Ok." Ronaldo says gulping.

"Great mom." Peedee says with sarcasm despite his terrified face.

"They are so busted." Sadie says.

 **Steven: We're busted.**

 **Connie: Looks like this just turned into a face-off.**

 **The eyelids of White's ship's open to reveal a pair of eyes that look down.**

 **Steven: Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet? Please - I think we're really in trouble.**

"Please, please, please." Greg says crossing his fingers. He knew that Bismuth had left not too long ago with the others. He was hoping they would finally arrive on time.

 **Two lights appear in the sky.**

 **Steven notices.**

 **Steven: What the heck is that?!**

 **Blue and Yellow's arm ships, crudely rebuilt, come flying down and punch White's Ship in the face.**

"WHAT!?" Sadie, Priyanka, Doug and Kiki yell.

Everyone else shouts "YEAH!"

"Yes!" Greg Shouts. "Right on time!"

"Who-' _gasp'_ , Bismuth!" Jenny says.

 **Steven: Yellow, Blue! Did you have a** **hand** **in this?**

 **Blue Diamond: No way!**

 **Yellow Diamond: White that wasn't us!**

 **Blue Diamond: We swear!**

 **Steven: Then who's that?**

 **Connie: Who cares! Knock her out!**

"Yes! Knock White Diamond out!" Jenny shouts.

 **The giant ship tries to fight the arms using its legs, but the arms knock it onto its back.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Who's responsible for this?**

 **Yellow's ship descends from above and open its palm.**

 **A yellow bubble appears, revealing Bismuth.**

The room cheers!

"I knew it!" Shouts Jenny.

"But wait, whose in the Blue one?" Doug asks.

"Who do you think you dummy?" Vidalia shouts.

 **Bismuth: I always wanted to uppercut an upper crust!**

 **Steven and Connie shout "Bismuth" together and run over to her.**

 **Steven: You came!**

 **Bismuth: Heck yeah, we did.**

 **Steven: We?**

 **Peridot and Lapis emerge from a blue bubble.**

 **Lapis now has baggy pants and Peridots diamonds have been replaced with stars on her clothes, with a very anime looking visor.**

"THEY ARE BACK!" Sadie shouts.

"YEAH! And their costumes look so cool!" Shouts Kiki.

"Meh." Says Jenny.

"Why does Lapis look like Aladdin now?" Says Ronaldo.

 **Peridot: You thought we wouldn't be here at a time like this?**

 **Steven: Lapis Lazuli and Peridot!**

 **Lapis flies towards the group with her wings and Peridot hovers over atop the lid of a trash can.**

 **Lapis: That felt great.**

 **Peridot: Wasn't that cool, Steven? Check out the awesome job we did fixing up those hand ships.**

 **The thumb falls off of the Yellow Ship.**

 **Peridot: Uh... who needs thumbs?**

"Primates. Primates need thumbs." Priyanka says with narrowed eyes.

"And Gems." Says Sadie.

"And arm ships." Says Ronaldo.

 **White Pearl** **: Very cute. Glad to see we're having fun. However, White Diamond has certain issues with your conduct that will need to be addressed before we move forward.**

 **White Pearl says floating up to Whites ship.**

 **Yellow Diamond: Steven, quickly - use one of our ships to get home.**

 **Steven: Huh?**

 **Blue Diamond: Yes. You have another chance. Take my arm. Fly to Earth. Yellow and I will keep White distracted.**

"Wow, such development in like-five minutes." Ronaldo says half relieved half irritated.

 **Steven: Blue, Yellow...**

 **Blue Diamond: Don't worry, Steven. We understand now.**

 **Yellow Diamond: This way of living...it must have been like torture for you. Just go! Hurry! She's getting up!**

" **Steven run!" Pleads Greg.**

 **Steven: No. No, I won't go. Pink Diamond ran away from you. Rose Quartz, my mom, she started a war with you. But I don't want to run. I don't want to fight. I just want to talk. We've come so far just to get White Diamond's attention, and now we finally have it. If we can fix our family, we can fix everything!**

"I dont think she's gonna listen." Priyanka says terrified.

"Steven please just leave." Greg says.

 **Blue Diamond: But in order to fix it, we'd have to admit that it's broken.**

 **Yellow Diamond: She'll never want to hear it.**

 **Steven: But it's the truth!**

 **Connie: My Mom back on Earth used to have so many rules for me to follow. It was so overwhelming, and it made me feel miserable. After I told her how I was feeling, things got way better between us. She even let me come out to space to help Steven. If White knew how unhappy she's made you feel, maybe everything would change.**

"Uh Connie." Jenny said standing out of her seat. "I think that your mom is a bit more understanding than.." Jenny does a T-Post "the chick who does THIS every second of the day."

"Well...we dont know if its really EVERY second." Sadie says optimistically. She lightly chuckles as people look at her like 'really?' "Yeah they're dead."

 **Blue Diamond: What do you say Yellow? Do you think White might actually listen to us for a change?**

 **Yellow Diamond: It's worth a try. Lend me a hand, will you Blue?**

 **Blue Diamond: Okay.**

 **Yellow and Blue reach out their arms towards their respective ships and have them mimic their movement.**

"Heh, hand." Vidalia snarked.

"Wait, are they gonna complete the ship?" Ronaldo asked curious.

 **Blue and Yellow attach their arms to Whites torso, yet they remain in control despite Whites struggles.**

"Nice..."

 **Yellow Diamond: Steven, take a knee.**

 **Steven: Okay. White, please. All we want you to do is listen!**

 **Steven kneels.**

 **The legs on the ship mimic as well, restraining white.**

 **Yellow Diamond: That's it, Steven. Come on, Blue.**

 **Blue and Yellow will their ships to lower to the level of the platform.**

 **Steven: That's it. Come on, everybody.**

 **They all step onto the palm of the ships,**

 **the arms are raised so they can talk to white.**

"Well...this, should be interesting." Sadie says.

 **Steven: Hey, White, I know I was in there with you for a second, but I barely got to talk to you at all. There are so many Gems that are hurting right now. Even Blue and Yellow are hurting. You should hear what they have to say.**

 **Steven smiles at Blue and Yellow but they both look nervous and sweaty. Steven walks up to Yellow's shoe and touches her heel.**

"They look nervous." Jenny says.

"This seems familiar." Priyanka says uncomefrtably.

The rest of the audience was watching anxiously. They were hoping that since Blue and Yellow seemed to be easily swayed that maybe White would be as well. But they could only hope.

 **Yellow walks forward nervously, she looks at White's ships face, trying to speak.**

 **Yellow Diamond: We... W...we... We need to talk!...**

"YES!" Shouts Jenny.

 **...About us. I've conquered so many worlds for the sake of the empire. I do everything you ask, and I do it all perfectly. But your very high standards put us all under a lot of pressure. A Gem could crack under so much pressure...**

"Very...familiar..." Priyanka says glancing over at her husband DOug who has a similar expression.

 **...We Diamonds may be hard, but we're also brittle.**

 **Blue Diamond: White, we used to be close. Don't you remember? When Pink would make us laugh. All those silly things she did for no reason. There was a reason. She wanted us to be happy together. But we weren't, and we're still not. I know my purpose isn't to be happy, but I find it harder and harder to enforce your rules when they make me miserable. When they make us all miserable.**

"All Miserable!" Vidalia shouts, emphasising the point the diamonds are trying to make to their superior/mother.

 **Steven: White, please. Why don't you let us all into your head? We could come up with a plan to help everyone. You could start by helping Yellow and Blue.**

"Please?" Certain people in the room (Jamie, Sadie, Priyanka) say tensely while the rest just watch.

 **White lazers blast from Whites eyes.**

The room screams and shouts WTH!

 **They hit Blue and Yellow, they scream as they lose their color becoming gray and white.**

"WHAT THE F- WHAT THE F-!" Sadie shouts!

"She's White Pearling them!" Kiki shouts.

"Daddy I love you." Jenny says not taking her eyes off the screen, thankful that her father never did THAT to her.

 **Blue and Yellow, now Gray, collapse suddenly, they then stand back up with empty smiles and their arms up.**

 **Like White (formerly Pink) Pearl.**

 **Like White Diamond.**

The room just watches the screen in horror.

"Im terrified." Buck says with his horrified wide eyes peak from above his shades.

 **Steven: What?! Guys?!**

 **After a giant White Bubble emerges from the palm and takes the "bleached" diamonds with it. The hands tilt.**

"NO NO NO!" Greg and most of the room shouts.

 **Lapis flies to keep herself from falling and grabs Bismuth. Peridot floats using her trash can lid while Connie grabs the handle.**

"Oh thank goodness." Priyanka said relieved.

"Wait where is Steven?" Greg says worried.

"And the gems." Vidalia says.

 **Connie: Peridot, over there!**

 **Steven is falling down a curved structure, still holding the gems.**

 **Peridot and Connie fly to get him.**

 **Connie stretches out her hand to Steven.**

 **Connie: Grab on!**

 **Steven grabs Connie's hand.**

"YES!"

 **But the gems fall.**

"NO!" Steven and the audience both scream.

 **Steven releases his grip from Connie's hand.**

"NO!" Everyone shouts, none louder than Greg.

 **Steven manages to catch up to Amethysts them while the others spiral around him.**

"Come on Amethyst...reform." Vidalia pleads.

 **Steven: Amethyst! Please reform, I need you! Amethyst, can you hear me in there? Everyone's falling! We can save them- Together!**

 **Steven cries while holding Amethyst's gem close to his chest.**

 **Steven begins to glow, next thing you know...**

"SMOKEY!" The room shouts gleefully.

"Huh?" Greg asks confused as he wasnt there at the time.

"Smokey Quartz, a fusion of Steven and Amethyst." Sadie says.

"Shouldn't she be Smokey Diamond though?" Ronaldo said remembering the whole Rose is Diamond debacle.

 **Smoky Quartz: Don't worry. I'm here for - Uh... What just happened? Mmm... Holy smokes! I'm Smoky! Steven, you beautiful genius. You pulled Amethyst out of her gem through fusion?**

"Wait..." Ronaldo says wide eyed. "A-Are we...are we gonna See Steven fuse with ALL THE GEMS!?" He says excited.

"Finally!" Vidalia shouts.

"Eh..." Greg says not wanting to think about seeing Stevens version of Rainbow Quartz.

 **Smoky Quartz: Pearl! Gotta throw Steven...**

 **Smokey defuses and Amethyst, in her new form, throws Steven.**

"Nice new do." Jenny says approving of Amrthysts new form.

 **Amethyst: Don't worry about me. Owl be fine.**

 **Amethyst says transforming into an owl.**

 **Steven goes over and grabs Pearls gem.**

"I-I don't feel comfortable watching this." Greg says looking away.

"Well I do!" Ronaldo says pulling out his phone.

"You know I met a fusion of Rose and Pearl before." Said Vidalia. "She was called rainbow quartz, she was very tall had long hair and four eyes. Im curious how this version looks."

 **Steven: Come on Pearl. Dance with me.**

 **Steven fuses with Pearl, this version of Rainbow Quartz is more manish yet still flamboyant. He/she has an umbrella and a blue jacket.**

 **Rainbow 2.0: Well, what do you know? It's Rainbow 2.0. Now, this is a fine mess we're in.**

The room screams.

"I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS!" Ronaldo shouts!

"Gasp! Steven is gonna form with Ruby and/or Sapphire soon! Greg did you ever see that fusion?" Sadie asks.

"Uh...no."

"I really hope we see a Lapidot fusion." Peedee says.

 **Rainbow 2.0 looks down and sees Ruby and Sapphires gems falling.**

 **Rainbow Quartz 2.0: That won't do.**

 **Rainbow 2.0 makes a raspberry as he/she closes their umbrella so they fall faster.**

 **They yell 'rainbow quartz powers activate!' and a rocket comes out of the tip of the umbrella.**

"Nice!" Sour Cream shouts.

"'Rainbow Quartz powers activate'. Well thats quite different from the last one." Vidalia says.

 **He spins the parasol as he head towards Ruby and Sapphire.**

 **Rainbow 2.0 easily collects the gems and safely lands on the ground.**

The room cheers.

 **Rainbow 2.0: Ah, yes. Now that's two stones with one bird.**

 **Rainbow 2.0 defuses as Amethyst lands next to them in her normal form.**

"Ohh, I like Pearls new jacket." Kiki says.

"Like or LIKE?" Vidalia teases.

 **Amethyst: Wow! Nice form, Pearl.**

 **Pear: Oh, thank you. I'm particularly excited about the jacket. Aah! Steven! We fused!**

"Now fuse with Garnet !" Kofi yells. "Im getting worried." He admits begrudgingly.

 **Connie, Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis descend from above.**

 **Connie: Are you guys okay?**

 **Steven: Almost. Garnet, we're up against a giant robot. We need your help. Please come out. I'm here! I love you!**

 **Steven and the two gems begin to glow, a fusion starting.**

The room looks in awe.

"Wha-" Greg says with stars in his eyes.

"I have waited so long for this." Sadie says.

"Im alittle disturbed." Says Jamie.

"All I need to see is this, and get confirmation that the four of them together makes the fusion the temple is based off of and I will be complete." Ronaldo says ready to take a picture.

"Um, what about a Lapidot fusion?" Peedee says.

"Ok that too."

"And Steven and Peridot, and Steven and Lapis, And Pearl and Perdidot."

"Wait can Pearl and Peridot fuse or will the fact that theri gems are in the same place make it difficult?" Kiki asks.

"Um, I think Flourite has a few in the same place." Sadie says.

"Oh yeah, and what gems are she again?" Fryman asks.

"Oh right, I still need answers to those things. Then after that I am complete." Ronaldo says.

"And what does a fusion of the diamonds look like?"

"ENOUGH!"

 **However, before we can see the full fusion White steps on them with Pinks legs.**

"WHAT!" The room shouts.

"Are they alive?" Greg asks.

"Please tell me theyre alive." Priyanka says worried.

" _We shall return after these messages." Says the intercom._

* * *

 _Please review_


	34. Battle of the Heart and Mind-Part 3

All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar

 **Battle of the Heart and Mind**

 **Part 3**

"Are you kidding me!" Ronaldo shouts. "You wanna go into messages while were sitting here, for hours waiting to see what becomes of Steven! You should be-"

" _Im kidding."_

"Oh."

 **The audience watches the screen and a sigh or relief comes over them as the foot starts to lift.**

"Huh?"

"The fusion?"

 **Everyone is seen on the ground having prepared themselves for their imminent demise.**

 **They open their eyes surprised that they still live.**

 **The one who is lifting the foot from the sole up is a "fiery" looking fusion with four arms and shades with a head that looks like the sun.**

 **Sunstone: Awwwwwwwwwww yeah! You better step off!...**

 **The fusion throws the foot off completely and the diamond mech recomoses itself.**

 **...Chillax, my dudes. Your rockin' pal Sunstone is holdin' it down.**

"Woah..." Greg says.

"The Steven-Garnet fusion!" Shouts Ronaldo.

"It looks and sounds like a cheesy kids cartoon character made to teach kids life lessons." Vidalia says.

"I think it looks Amazing." Sadie says.

 **All the other characters express amazement with Sunstone, with her particularly addressing Peridots comment.**

 **Connie: Sunstone, what are we gonna do? White Diamond's never going to listen, and she's never going to let us leave.**

 **Sunstone: If she won't listen, we'll make her listen.**

 **Amethyst: And how are we gonna do that?**

 **Sunstone: I know she's in there. We'll bust into her head and change her mind.**

"YEAH!" The room shouts.

"Wow," Says Jamie "Its like the perfect combination of Parents wisdom and Stevens...well, Steven."

 **Sunstone: Let's take that bully down!**

 **Sunstone faces the audience and speaks to them directly.**

 **Sunstone: But remember kids, if you ever have to deal with a bully, be sure to tell an adult.**

"So it _is_ a cheesy kids cartoon character made to teach kids life lessons." Vidalia says taking a drink of her soda.

"Wait-did...did Sunstone just break the fourth wall?" Ronaldo says spitting his out.

"Thats freaky." Says Kiki.

"It is mind blowing." Buck says in his usual monotone voice and straight face. "How did she do that?"

"Well she is part Garnet," Greg says. "I wouldnt be surprised if she used her future vision to know we would all be watching."

"Sounds unlikely but ok." Says Vidalia.

"It is a good life lesson regardless..." Priyanka says looking at Peedee. "Tell an adult."

 **Sunstone places both Pearl and Amethyst on her shoulders and jumps onto the diamond mech foot.**

 **Sunstone: Come on! Ally-oop!**

 **Sunstone summons her fusion weapon, suction cup gauntlets, which she uses to climb up the legs.**

"Really?" Ronaldo says half irritated. "You put a diamond and Garnet together and all you get is suction cups?"

"Im gonna have to agree with you on that one." Says Sadie.

"What about the others?" Jenny said noticing that the rest of the gems and Connie are still on the ground.

 **Sunstone continues to climb up the leg while shouting "Kids dont try this at home." and other motivational speeches.**

 **Then the diamond ships arms activate.**

"Uh-Oh." The room thinks at once.

 **Their fears are confirmed when Steven and Garnet are swatted off of the leg leaving Steven and Garnet defused on the ground.**

"Oh...I am digging Garnets new shades." Jenny says.

"Dope." Agrees Sour Cream.

"Meh." Says Doug.

 **Amethyst: No dice.**

 **Garnet: We need to be bigger.**

 **Steven: Then let's fuse. All four of us. It's the only way we're gonna get up to her head.**

"All of them!" Sadie screams.

" _Gasp_ \- the temple fusion." Ronaldo immediately pulls out his phone to take a picture as soon as the fusion forms. "FINALLY!"

"Vidalia, have you seen that before?" Greg asks.

"No." Vidalia says amazed.

 **Amethyst: I'm in!**

 **Pearl: I'm in, too.**

 **Garnet: Then it's decided. It's time to form Obsidian.**

"OBSIDIAN!" Ronaldo shouts excited.

The rest of the room screams "YEAH!"

"Hmmm." Priyanka starts. "Obsidian is a form of volcanic glass. I wonder how this fusion will look."

"Uh. A bigger Alexandrite that is on fire?" Jenny suggests.

"Please." Says an annoyed Ronaldo. "I theorize that the temple the crystal gems live in is a representation of Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl and Pink Rose together. So, therefore, the fusion should look similar to the temple."

"So...a bigger Alexandrite that is on fire. And maybe black." Jenny says.

Ronaldo crosses his arms and turns his eyes away. "Yes."

 **All the gems start dancing in their own way as the audience looks on in anticipation.**

 **They meet in the middle and begin to fuse.**

 **They grow larger and larger, forming multiple arms.**

 **When the light fades we see a giant dark woman with long hair from behind.**

 **Her skin cracks showing magma underneath.**

 **We see her face, which indeed looks like the temple, an Alexandrite-eque form with flaming eyes.**

 **The gigantic fusion roars.**

 ****"Woah..." Everyone collectively says.

"Thats alot of arms." Says Sour Cream.

 **Peridot: They're hu-u-u-u-ge!**

 **The Diamond Mech steps forward, still dwarfing Obsidian.**

"Not HUGE enough!" Says Vidalia.

 **Obsidian jumps onto the Mech's leg, it climbs up with fury, when it tries to swat Obsidian, the fusion jumps over to the next leg.**

"Nice!"

"Climb that mech! Climb it like a spider and bite its fricken nose!" Jenny shouts.

 **Connie: Guys, we've gotta do something to keep those hands off of them.**

 **Bismuth: Right. But first, I made you a little somethin'.**

 **Bismuth hands Connie a new sword to replace Rose Quartz's sword which Blue Diamond broke.**

The audience gasps happy.

"Her own sword!" Priyanka says gleefully, then a look of surprise falls on her face. "I cant believe im ok with this now."

 **Connie: My own sword? It's perfect!**

 **Bismuth: Let's show White Diamond we mean Bismuth.**

 **Lapis picks up Bismuth and flies towards the giant ship while Peridot flies on her lid as Connie hangs from the handle.**

 **Bismuth: Time to take this thing apart!**

 **Bismuth's scapple shaped hands and Connie's sword scrape up the ship as they descend up before the screen focuses on Peridot.**

 **Peridot: Set your eyes on me, Homeworld! I, Peridot, have returned, not as your servant, but as your savior! I rule the skies!**

"Great! Now be careful!" Doug says noticing the mech on screen noticing his daughter.

 **The mech tries to swat Peridot, but misses.**

"It may be big, but the ship is still slow." Kiki says smiling hopefully.

 **Lapis lands on Yellows arm ship, when the mech notices it tries to swat her. But Lapis flies away so it just hits itself.**

"YES!"

"Tear that thing apart!" Nanefua shouts.

 **Peridot: Try and catch me, you enlarged, bipedal housing unit!**

 **The mech tries to swat Peridot from behind, it misses but hits Lapis instead.**

 **Lapis slams against a building and Bismuth falls.**

The room screams.

"Peridot! Use your metal powers!" Kiki shouts.

"If you can lift my dads van you can lift a gem in armor!" Buck says.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Beggs Sadie.

"Come on Steven, gems, hurry it up." Greg pleads.

 **Connie: Lapis! Bismuth!**

 **Peridot: Hold on! I've got ya!**

 **Peridot struggles to use her powers to prevent Bismuth from falling.**

 **They finally manage to suspend Bismuth right before she hits the ground, then she drops with a thud, but unharmed.**

"Oh thank goodness." Says Kiki.

"Peridot look out!" Jamie shouts at the screen.

 **The mech's blue arm hits Peridot and Connie falls.**

"CONNIE NO!" Doug and Priyanka shout at once getting out of their seats.

 **Obsidian catches Connie in its hand.**

"Oh...thank...god..." Priyanka says hyperventilating as Doug passes out.

Fryman and Vidalia both pat her on the back, sitting her back in her seat.

 **Connie: Ah! Thanks.**

 **The Mech notices then, and raises its arms.**

 **Connie: Heads up! I've got this!**

"Yeahhhh...I dont think you do." Says Sadie.

 **Obsidian summons all the gems weapons, then puts them together to form a sword handle.**

 **She opens her mouth, which is filled with magma, and bites down on the sword.**

 **She pulls it out, creating a blade of hot, lava.**

"Woah..."

"Thats nasty."

"I want that sword." Ronaldo says.

"No son. How would we even get it in the garage?"

 **Connie: I'll let you take this one.**

"Yeah..." Kiki sagrees.

 **Obsidian slices through the Mech's arms as they come at her like melted butter.**

"NICE!"

 **Obsidian plunges her sword into the Mech's chest and uses it to leap at the face.**

 **It holds on and roars into the eye.**

 **Just as the audience is cheering the mech purposely loses balance and slams its face into a building.**

 **Destroying the fusion and leaving the gems hanging on the face.**

"NO!"

"Wait, they are by the eye!" Jamie shouts.

"Climb! Climb!" Vidalia shouts.

Former-Mayor Dewey is muttering "Climb...mount dollar..." as he remains asleep in his seat.

Everyone turns their heads and looks at him perplexed.

"Uh, he didnt get alot of sleep last night." Buck explains.

 **Steven: Guys! Connie!**

 **Connie has her own sword plunhed in the Mech's chest to keep her from falling, she is slowly moving up.**

 **Connie: Keep going! I'm right behind you!**

"Connie I would actually appreciate it if you came down now." Says Doug.

"That kids got guts." Says Vidalia approvingly.

 **Steven: There! We can get inside through the eye. Come on!**

 **Everyone makes their way to the eye (which is a tunnel).**

 **Steven manages to make it in before White Diamond makes the mech hit the building a second time.**

 **Everyone lands inside White Diamonds head.**

 **Ready for whats next.**

"This is it." Says Ronaldo on the verge of excitement.

"I hope Steven knows what he's doing." Says Sadie.

The rest of the room is watching the screen in anticipation. Hoping for the best but trying to figure out how the crystal gems (who couldnt defeat Blue and Yellow) could fair against White Diamond.

"Come on son..." Says a worried Greg.

 **Steven: White Diamond.**

 **White Diamond is still in the same spot and the same pose as last time Steven saw her. Except now she is surrounded by the "bleached" Blue and Yellow Diamonds. Who mimic her movement, voice and words.**

 **White Diamond: Oh, Starlight, what are you doing crawling in here? You want your legs back? You want your planet back? Surely, you can understand why I can't let you leave. Look what you did to yourself last time.**

"This is so creepy." Says Jamie.

"This would be really cool if this was a horror movie but seeing it happen to Steven in real life...eh, not so much." Says Sadie.

"He will be fine. Garnet promised me." Says Greg. "I hope."

 **Steven: White Diamond, my name is Steven Universe. I'm here to-**

 **White Pearl descends blocking Stevens path.**

 **White Diamond: My, my. We've been causing quite a scene, haven't we?**

 **Steven looks around horrified.**

 **Steven: What have you done to them?! They're...**

 **White puts her finger to their lips and shushes Steven.**

 **The possessed gems mimic.**

"Remember when I said this was creepy?" Jamie says. "I change my mind. It's terrifying!""

 **As White Speaks the camera focuses on the specified possessed diamond.**

 **White Diamond: Poor Yellow. Her impurities absorb all the blue in her light. She's so strong... but so weak when it comes to Blue. Ah, and Blue - her impurities soak up all of the warmth in her spectrum. She thinks she needs you, Pink. As for me, I'm certain I don't need you. After all, I'm every color of the light. But you're a part of me. The part I always have to repress.**

"Apart of her?" Kiki says confused.

"Wow, what a narcissist!" Says Peedee. "Seeing her kids as an extension of herself rather than their own people."

"No wait." Says Ronaldo. "Look at her, white is supposed to be every single color, she is black and white. What if the diamonds actually ARE parts of her. Like she split herself in multiple forms to get rid of emotions she didn't like and used them to create the diamonds."

"Oh yeah..."Says Sadie. "Yellow is probably anger, Blue is sadness, and she probably didn't have much empathy which is why Pink was so tiny."

"Hmmm."

"What is it honey?" Doug asks his wife.

"Well I was just thinking...Perfect diamonds are supposed to be clear, not white."

 **Steven: What?!**

 **Amethyst: Dude, what is she even talking about? This is nonsense.**

 **White Diamond: Oh. Hello there. Your new friends are so funny. Is that what they're supposed to be? Funny?**

 **White Diamond opens her eyes and her white eye beams shoot at Amethyst.**

The entire audience gasps and screams.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! AHHHH!" Jenny and Vidalia shout the loudest.

"Steven do something!" Shouts Greg.

 **Amethyst is on the ground, her gem is gray.**

 **Amethyst: Hey, White dirtwad! That all you got?! ... Huh?**

 **Amethyst notices her gem is gray, and she is losing color all over her body. She stops when she is completely bleached.**

The room looks in horror and shock by the falling of Amethyst.

There are more screams when **White Diamond blasts Garnet**

 **with the same beams.**

 **And then Pearl.**

Kiki is left crying.

"Intercom..." Kiki says breaking down. "Tell me things are going to be ok."

" _You will see in ten minutes."_ Says the intercom.

 **Steven looks around at his fallen family,**

 **horrified by their loss of color and soul.**

 **White Diamond: It's a pity, the way you bring out the worst in others. See how you've encouraged their deficiencies? It's written all over their gems...**

 **Scene switches between Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl**

 **...insecure, dependent, obsessed.**

 **Steven: Oh, no, no. G-guys! Come on, snap out of it!**

 **White Diamond: Please stop helping them. You'll only make things worse. That's what you do. I make things better...**

"YOU CALL THIS BETTER!?" Kofi shouts outraged.

"I wanna take a hammer." Says Fryman.

"Can I help?" Asks Vidalia.

"She's as bad as Aquamarine." Says Jamie.

 **...Here...**

 **White Diamond snaps her fingers.**

 **Amethyst opens her eyes and turns her head to look at Steven,**

 **smiling and speaking in White Diamonds voice.**

 **Amethyst: Oh, thank you, White Diamond, I feel excellent now.**

Vidalia and Jenny cant believe their eyes, they were on the verge of a heart attack.

 **Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl rise, as if lifted by strings, to assume the White Diamond T-Pose. Smiling blakely and speaking with Whites voice.**

 **Amethyst: Oh, thank you. How generous of you.**

 **Garnet: Thank you, White Diamond. We feel so much better now.**

 **Pearl: I feel excellent.**

"I hate this." Says Greg.

 **White Diamond: There we are! I've removed their flaws!...**

"YOU REMOVED THEIR-THEM!" Shouts Greg.

 **...Now there is nothing to hinder my white light from sparking through them. I'd rather not spread my uninhibited self so thin, you know, but you've made it absolutely necessary. Now, the impurities you've encouraged in them are gone. Now, they are brilliant! Now, they are perfect! Now... they are me!**

"She's worse than Aquamarine." Says Jamie.

"Hmmm...I'm going to guess its an ego driven by insecurities and inability to acknowledge flaws in one's self." Priyanka says, still holding onto the statement about "perfect" diamonds being pure not white.

 **Steven: You're wrong. Please, just listen to me! My friends don't need to be fixed! They're fine the way they are, flaws and all!**

"You tell her Steven!" Shouts Sadie.

 **White Diamond: There you go again. Do you understand why you defend their flaws? I know why, Pink. You like surrounding yourself with inferior Gems.**

 **Steven: What?!**

 **White Diamond: You enable their terrible behavior so you can be the best of the worst.**

"No! Its because Rose and my son are NICE!" Says Greg.

"She's horrible." Says Sadie.

 **Steven: That's not true! And, even if it is - even if it was, y-you're talking about my mom. You're not talking about me!**

"Ah there it is." Says Priyanka. "Steven hates that he might be Rose because it associates her own faults and mistakes with himself."

"Hey I thought you were a doctor in medicine, not psychology." Says Sadie.

"I read a few books on psychology during my time in medical school. Understanding the mind is just as important as understanding the body."

 **White Diamond laughs in a very creepy tone.**

 **The other gems mimic.**

 **White Diamond: Your "mom?"**

"Terrifying..." Jamie says pointing out all the gems laughing at the same time on the screen.

"Yeah..." Agrees just about everyone.

 **Connie enters the room through the eye.**

 **Connie: Guys, I'm here! Huh? Pearl?**

"Connie get out of there!" Priyanka shouts.

"Don't worry, White Diamond can only affect gems remember?" Says Sadie.

"She can still _crush_ her!"

 **Possessed-Pearl stops Connie in her tracks with her spear.**

 **Steven: Connie!**

 **Possessed-Pearl: Well, what have we here? It's another one of your pets.**

 **Steven: Wait!**

 **Steven tries to get to Connie but he is held back by Possessed-Amethyst and Garnet.**

 **Possessed-Pearl subdues Connie.**

 **Steven: Let her go.**

 **White Diamond: These worthless Gems weren't enough, were they? See how you surround yourself with lower life forms? You've smothered yourself in them. It feels good, doesn't it, Pink? Dulling your power, hiding your face, blaming everything on someone else. You became Rose Quartz to deceive your pathetic friends. And now, you've improved on that because you're even deceiving yourself.**

"No..Steven is Steven." Says Greg.

 **Steven; No. You're wrong! I'm not my mom!**

 **White Diamond: But don't you know things about her that you couldn't possibly know?**

 **Steven: I-I've just been connecting with her. My powers, they - they help me connect to others. I-I'm not her. I'm just... feeling her feelings...**

"Oh no..." Sadie says worried. "Stevens starting to doubt."

"Son, your not Rose!" Greg shouts.

"Well..."

"Ronaldo!" Sadie yells at Ronaldo.

"Well I mean its _possible_."

"Im really messed up." Says Kiki.

 **White Diamond: Isn't it obvious? Even though you've embedded yourself in that human child, your light can't help shining through. You know you're in there. You've known it all along. Stop cowering inside your gem. You can hide from yourself, but you can't hide from me, Pink.**

 **Connie: Don't listen to her, Steven! She's just trying to mess with you!**

 **White Diamond reaches out, picking Steven up with two fingers and looks down at him terrifyingly.**

"What is she doing?" Greg says worried. "WHAT IS SHE DOING!?"

"No...no..." Says Sadie. "She's going to remove the gem!"

"NO! He might die or something!" Kiki says worried.

The rest of the room is looking at the screen terrified

 **White Diamond: Now, Starlight... This has gone on long enough.**

 **White Diamond pinches Steven's gem with two enormous fingernails.**

 **Steven is terrified.**

And so is the audience.

Some cant even bring themselves to look.

 **White Diamond: It's time to come out, Pink**

 **Connie: Noooo!**

The room is screaming the same thing.

 **They stop when Steven's gem is removed and the screen goes black.**

* * *

One more chapter. Coming soon.

Please review.


	35. Battle of the Heart and Mind-Part 4

All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar

 **Battle of the Heart and Mind**

 **Part 4**

* * *

"Is Steven dead?" Sadie asks worried.

No one dared respond, the entire room had been silent ever since the last scene.

Now they were just sitting there, waiting for the screen to resume playing so they could find out what was going to happen.

THough a part of Greg was hoping that this would get Rose back, he didnt want it at the cost of Stevens life.

 **The screen is still dark, but the audience can hear the words "Steven. Steven, please. Steven, wake up. Look at me! Please." with Connie's voice.**

 **Stevens eyes open.**

"Oh thank goodness." Greg says.

"He's still alive. Is he bleeding?" Asks Sadie worried.

 **Connie: Steven? Steven!**

 **Steven: ... What?...**

 **Steven checks his stomach, no blood, not even a scar.**

"Ok, he's not injured, thats good." Sadie said.

"I dont know," Says Dr. Maheshwaran "If the gem was literally half of him then I dont know how long he can remain like that. He's probably very weak."

 **...No. Where? Where - Where's my...?**

 **Steven see's that his gem is still in White Diamonds fingers.**

 **She lets go as the gem begins to take form.**

The audience watches wondering what will happen.

"Will we get Rose back?" Asks Greg.

 **The gem takes the form of Pink Diamond.**

 **Then it morphs into Rose Quartz.**

 **But it settles onto a pink version of Steven, which, to everyones shock, floats slowly down to the ground.**

The entire audience is just as stunned as the gems on the screen are.

No one says a word until Greg.

"Ok...so no Rose." Says Greg.

"It took the form of Steven, not Rose." Says Sadie.

"So Steven really HAS been Steven all along." Says Kiki. "Im sorry that Rose is gone but that should be a relief to him."

 **Steven tries to walk, but falls down with just one step.**

"Seven!" Greg shouts worried.

"He needs his gem to be whole." Says a worried Priyanka.

 **Connie: Steven!**

 **Steven: No, I...I need...I need it...**

 **White Diamond: What is this? Where is Pink?**

 **Pink Steven: She's gone.**

 **White Diamond: What did you say? Answer me!**

 **Pink Steven shouts "She's Goooooooonnnnnneeeee!" so loud the ground beneath it cracks and White Diamond herself stumbles.**

"JEAZE!" Shouts Peedee.

"Woah," Says Buck. "The full power of a diamond."

"Well...Rose is gone..." Says Greg. "Now please put yourself back together son so I dont have to lose you too."

 **After shouting Pink Steven starts walking to try to reconnect with the dying human Steven.**

 **White Diamond: Where do you think you're going?**

 **Dying Steven asks for help, Connie swoops him up in her arms and carries him to meet with his gem half.**

"I am so proud of her right now." Doug says.

 **White Diamond: Don't you dare take one more step!**

 **Pink Steven ignores her and continues walking.**

Some people in the room chuckle slightly at this.

 **White Diamond: That's enough!**

 **White tries to blast Pink Steven, but blocks it with a pink shield.**

"Woah."

"Wait why is the shield different?" Asks Kiki.

"I-I have no idea." Says Ronaldo. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. He sunk in his seat terrified.

"Maybe thats what the shield is supposed to look like and Pink altered it when she became Rose Quartz. To avoid being recognized." Suggested Sour Cream.

 **White Diamond: Ahh, you little...**

 **White tries to shoot again.**

 **No Avail.**

 **White becomes much more angered. Not just her eyes but all of the gems she possessed have their eyes glow as well.**

 **White Diamond: Agh! Don't you raise your shield at me! I only want you to be yourself! If you can't do that, I'll do it, for, you!**

 **All of their eyes fire at Pink Steven.**

 **But the gem remains safe inside his shield.**

 **He forces it all back, causing all of them, even White, to fall.**

"How strong is Pink?" Asks Jenny.

 **Steven: No, stop. You're hurting them!**

 **Connie and Steven reach Pink Steven.**

 **Connie hands Human to Pink Steven to put the two halves together.**

 **Connie: Here.**

 **As soon as Steven is in the arms of his gem half, realizing that he was never Pink or Rose, but his own person, he hugs Pink Steven and cries tears of joy.**

 **The Pink Steven does the same, much to White Diamonds confusion.**

 **The two of them merge back together, and Steven is standing, whole and happy.**

The audience cheers.

 **Connie: Steven!**

 **Connie embraces Steven.**

 **Connie: Are you back together? Are you you?**

 **Steven: Yeah! Yeah, I'm me! I've always been me...**

 **White Diamond, still lying on the ground, starts throwing a tantrum, banging her fist and making the two children bounce up and down (to their amusement).**

 **White Diamond: No! You are Pink Diamond!...**

"No he aint." Says Fryman.

 **...That is Pink Diamond's gem!...**

"Not anymore." Says Sadie.

 **...You do not look like this! You do not sound like this! You are not half human, you're just... a-acting like a child!**

 **Steven: I am a child. What's your excuse?**

"Woah!" Vidalia says with a smirk.

"Burn!" Shouts Jenny.

 **The rest of the room is laughing just like Connie does on the screen.**

 **White Diamond blushes in embarrassment.**

 **Her cheeks, as well as the gems she has possessed and her Mech, turns pink.**

 **White Diamond: What's happening? What is this? What's wrong with them? They're turning... pink! I don't understand... I'm in control, I...**

 **White Diamond realizes that is is because SHE is blushing.**

 **She gasps.**

 **...Something's wrong... with me! No!**

 **As White Diamond expresses utter shock and disbelief in her own imperfection, her hold on the other gems breaks.**

 **Causing them all to get their minds and their colors back.**

"YES!" The room screams at once, some even getting out of their chairs and standing.

 **Steven/Connie: Guys!**

 **Garnet: Steven...**

 **Pearl: Are you okay?!**

 **Amethyst: Uh, what happened?**

"You became all creepy then Steven made the creepier lady embarrassed." Says Vidalia.

 **Connie: I think Steven got through to her.**

 **Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis enter.**

"Uhh...A little late guys." Says Greg.

 **Bismuth: Listen up, you nail head! The Crystal Gems are here to...huh?**

 **She stops speaking when she realizes the conflict has already passed.**

 **Peridot: Steven!**

 **Bismuth: Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh, look at White. She's shakin' like a piece of chalk!**

Sadie, Kiki and Jamie squee when they see Steven alwaking over to the now normal (save for the still missing eye) and unbleached Pink Pearl.

 **Pink Pearl: Wh-What happened... Where am I?**

 **Steven: Welcome back.**

"Awwww." Says Kiki.

 **White Diamond: What is this?! I feel... ridiculous. Yellow, Blue!**

 **White reaches out to them in desperation.**

 **They gasp and avert their eyes.**

 **Yellow Diamond: She's off-color.**

"I knew it." Says Priyanka. "A superleader suffering from an insecurity drawn superiority-complex. She should be receiving a great dose of reality right now."

 **Steven approaches White Diamond who still cant get over the fact that the has flaws.**

 **White Diamond: This can't be happening! I can't have a flaw! I'm supposed to be flawless! If I'm not perfect, then... who am I?!...**

"Uhhhh...A person?" Says Jenny.

 **...If you're not Pink, then... who are you?! Who - Who is anyone?!**

"He's Steven!" Yells Sadie.

 **Steven: Ya know, if you just let everyone be whoever they are, maybe you could let yourself be whoever you are, too.**

"Exactly." Says Greg.

The rest of the room nods.

 **White Diamond: But I'm not supposed to be like this! I'm supposed to know better! I'm supposed to be better! I'm supposed to make everything better!**

 **Steven: You can! But first, you're going to have to leave your own head.**

"Leave her head?" Asks Peedee.

"As in leave her mech and start thinking about other people's point of view." Explains Sadie.

"Oh...yeah she needs to do both."

 **The episode resumes playing.**

 **It is night, Sadie and the Killers are on stage performing infront of a group on the beach.**

 **Sadie is dressed like a zombie.**

"Hey its our band!" Says Jenny.

"Oh thats right! Were playing tonight." Remembers Sadie. "Why would they show this, unless..."

 **As they finish the song the diamond mech lands right on-top of them, Sadie looks up and drops the mech in shock.**

 ****"This is when they come back!" Sadie yells. "But why do I still look shocked?"

"I would still be shocked." Says Jenny.

 **The diamond mech lowers its hand which has the diamonds, the gems, Connie and Steven on it.**

 **Greg runs up to them.**

"Hmmm. Everyone in the audience looks a little too calm. Except Ronaldo." Notices Kiki.

 **Greg: Steven!**

 **Steven: Dad!**

 **Steven tackles Greg and launches him a good distance back as he laughs.**

Greg smiles while looking at the screen, a small tear down his cheek.

Doug and Priyanka are happy as well, knowing that their daughter will be home safe.

 **Greg: Welcome home!**

 **The Sun Incinerator flies in.**

"LARS!" Sadie and the Barriga's cry in joy.

"He's back! He's finally back!" Shouts a joyous Sadie.

"My baby!" Marth cries.

 **Padparadscha: I predict our long journey through space will soon be over.**

 **Lars: Welcome home, guys.**

 **The door to the incinerator opens and Rhodonite begins speaking, no one realizing who is in front of them.**

 **Rhodonite: We finally made it! Earth! No more running, no more hiding! No more Diamond Authority!**

"Uhhhh...actually." Says Peedee.

 **The Off-Colors notice the Diamonds looking at them.**

 **Rhodonite: Welp... we're cracked.**

The audience chuckles a bit.

 **Steven: Wait, wait! It's okay! I know what you're thinking, but they're here to help! Off Colors, meet the Diamonds. Diamonds, meet the Off Colors!**

 **White Diamond is very awkward.**

 **White Diamond: ...Helllloooo...**

"It is so weird seeing her like this." Jamie said remember how terrifying she seems just ten minutes ago.

"She's so used to being confident and giving orders she doesnt know how to actually talk to people." Says Priyanka.

 **Padparadscha: Aah! It's the Diamonds!**

Kiki snorts.

 **Lars: Padparadscha, it's okay!**

 **Steven: Hey, Lars, remember Lion?**

 **Lars looks at Lion, who looks at him back.**

 **Lars pets the animal that is just like him.**

 **Lars: Hey there, buddy.**

 **Sadie: Lars?...**

 **Sadie addresses him shocked.**

Sadie in the audience watches,

breathing uneasily watching them reunite on screen.

 **...It's really you!**

 **Lars: Sadie?!**

 **He rushes towards Sadie.**

 **Rhodonite: There she is! It's her!**

 **Padparadscha: We're about to see Sadie. In person!**

 **Lars and Sadie are facing each other, both looking awkward.**

 **Lars: Hey.**

 **Padparadscha: Lars isn't going to know what to say!**

 **Rhodonite: Shh! Give 'em a moment!**

Sadie and the Barriga's are looking at the screen happily.

Kiki pats Sadie on the shoulder.

 **Sadie: Lars... Look at you! You're... you're a space pirate!**

 **Lars: Look at you! You're a rock star!**

 **They both chuckle alittle.**

 **Lars: I think it suits us!**

 **Sadie** **Yeah. Me, too! Oh, I gotta back on stage!**

 **Lars: Oh, no, ah! I totally crashed your show!**

 **Sadie: You wish! That honor goes to Steven.**

"It cool." Says Buck.

 **Steven: Sorry, Sadie! I'll make it up to you!**

"Steven, trust me, your good." Then Sadie thinks for a moment. "Actually..."

 **Sadie on the screen goes back on stage and grabs the mic.**

 **Sadie: Hey, Beach City, we're not done yet! I'd like to welcome my friend and yours to the stage...Steven Universe!**

"Yeah, thats what I was thinking."

 **Steven rushes ton stage and grabs the mic.**

 **Steven: Thanks, Sadie!**

The audience starts cheering as Steven starts singing "We Are the Crystal Gems."

"Wait, so arent we going to see Steven heal the gems now?" Ronaldo asks.

 **As the song continues to play on the screen we see snippets of Steven introducing the Diamonds to the centipeetles.**

"Yep." Sadie says turning to Ronaldo.

 **The gems collect all the bubbled gems and bring them, along with the centipeetles to Roses sanctuary.**

"Oh I know that place, the water is Roses healing tears." Says Greg. "Oh this is how they are going to do it!."

 **The song continues playing as the diamonds step in the water (White Diamond looking the most uncomfortable.)**

 **As they do all the corrupted gems return to normal, mostly.**

The room cheers as the gems are healed.

"Rose would be so proud." Greg says crying.

"Look the centipeetle are back! Nephrites!" Cheers Kiki.

"Was that Jasper that Bismuth just tackled?" Asks Peedee.

"No no, I think that was Biggs. A type of Jasper that Bismuth mentioned in her debut."

" _It was." Confires the intercom._

"Garent and Pearl both look so happy." Says Jamie.

 **Jasper emerges.**

"Jaspers back!" Yells Fryman.

"I guess now someone should tell her that Pink is Rose and isnt Steven." Says Vidalia.

"Woah woah..." Jamie says watching Jasper swim towards Steven on the screen, then stopping. "Yeah, thank you Yellow."

"Awww." Kiki says watching Amethyst swim to Jasper on the screen and mouth 'Hey sis.' causing Jasper to sink.

 **White Diamond sits with the other diamonds in the pool.**

 **She smiles as they laugh.**

 **Then she looks over at Steven, and gives him a sincere smile. Grateful for him getting her to open up.**

The room, even Kofi, smiles at this as well.

Later The diamonds leave earth in the top half of the diamond mech.

They give Steven the "peace" sigh before they fly off leaving the legs behind as Steven waves.

"That was a beautiful ending." Says Sadie.

"A Little rushed, but sure." Says Ronaldo smiling.

 **Later all the Crystal gems are hanging out on the beach, the legs are sitting crossed on the hill by the temple and Steven is sitting by himself looking out on the ocean on his ukulele.**

 **The gems join him and Steven sings a small song.**

 **Then the episode ends.**

"Wow." Says Vidalia. "So after all this time, were finally done here."

"I guess we should start preparing for tonight then." Says Sadie to her band members.

"I am going to practice my surprised face to prevent a paradox." Says Ronaldo.

"Hmmm. I wonder what we're going to do with all the Off-Colors once they get here." Says Mr. Smiley.

"We'll figure it out." Says Nanefua.

"Wait, before we leave there's something I need to know." Kiki looks at the ceiling. "Who exactly ARE you?"

" _Ohh..."_ A image on the screen is revealed, it looks like a heart shaped gem. Inside is a silhouette of a woman with buns and a really scary face. The voice behind the intercom speaks again, this time in a more childish voice. " _I think you will figure that out soon enough. Thank you so much everyone for watching these stories, I hope you enjoyed my work. Goodbye."_

The screen goes black and the lights come on as Kiki's face pales.

She leaves the room along with everyone else.

Wondering what is in store for the future.

* * *

Please review.


	36. Notice Movie Request

Hi loyal readers

i know that most of you are hoping that I do SU the Movie. my answer is...

no

here me out before you rip me to shreds. Honestly i am afraid that this fic will be taken down any day due to come copyright phooey. working in the movie would mean navigating around all the songs and it would be very long and time consuming. Also given Spinels backstory it wouldnt have made since that she was the narrator the entire time so...

sorry


End file.
